Words Without Sound
by Rhea Hiryuu
Summary: DISCONTINUED After finding a strange book that belonged to her grandmother, Hotaru gets a late letter and will be attending Hotwarts. But Silence is rising, an enemy worse than Voldamor or Chaos has come, and Hotaru learns more about herself than she really wanted.
1. Book of Silence, Edited

A/N: Great, just _great_. I'm starting yet _another_ fic. SOMEONE STOP ME!!! Ahem, anyways. This is pretty much the prologue of the story. Enjoy. Oh, and before I forget, MAJOR SPOILER ALERT, DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE FINISHED THE 5TH BOOK OF HARRY POTTER, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR SAILOR MOON.

"Don't stay down there too long Hotaru, the old house isn't that sturdy." Haruka called down the stairs.

"Okay!" Hotaru yelled back. Flashlight in hand and a bag for stuff she wanted to keep, Hotaru ventured into the unknown. Or in laymen terms, the basement of her 'new' house. It was her grandparents' house, the ones on her mother's side, and they had left it all to her in their will. Which wasn't surprising considering she was their only kin. Though they had died before the battle with Chaos, the Outers had only discovered it recently because it had taken the landlords that long to find the will as well as Hotaru herself.

Nothing but a bunch of dust seemed to clutter the basement. There was some old glass junk, which was chipped, and a few burned out candle sticks, but nothing really worth keeping. Or so it seemed. Something shimmered in the darkness and caught Hotaru's attention. She made her way over to a desk with a lot of neglected…stuff on it that had been blanketed with dust, save one very interesting object.

It was a book, a book with absolutely no filth on it. Violet cover with gold and diamonds decorating it, the symbol of Saturn in a large black gem on the front with the words "Book of Silence" on the top.

__

'Book of Silence?' Hotaru questioned mentally. She picked the book up and examined the latch on it. It didn't have a keyhole, and didn't look like it would open without some sort of key. Oh well, down the bag it went, however questionable that action was. She'd look at it later when Haruka wasn't counting every minute she spent down here.

*******

Some things you can hide, like pain. All you had to do was grit your teeth and smile while you're at it, act happy and content. It always seemed to work before, but she didn't know how long she could last. Maybe it was depression, maybe it was loneliness, but when the sounds of the world faded it surfaced and forced itself to be noticed and accounted for.

Candles illuminated the desk where her new book sat. She had yet to try and open it, her mind was brooding on…other things. But now her curiosity and need to escape her thoughts were ebbing and she started fiddling with the latch unconsciously. The next thing she knew, it was open. Confused, she decided to read the script written upon its pages.

__

"It's a world you never thought existed, a world claming a little less than half the globe. You never knew of it before, trillions will never know about it for a long, long time. But now, that world is about to come alive for you. It's a world of magic, exclusive from society for they would not accept what this world consisted of. It's a world that was made by separating Earth into two halves, magical and non-magical. A world that has been ignorant of the Solar Wars, and likewise a world that the Silver Alliance was also ignorant of. Until now.

"Your world, their world, and the others' world are all about to collide. The Massiah of Silence shall begin and end this action. You, Hotaru Tomo, will save and destroy all three of these worlds."

Hotaru gasped, how, how did this book know who she was? How did it know she was reading it? How was she able to read and understand the strange symbols and language? And what was it talking about? The three worlds were about to collide? Well, she knew that two worlds would combine in the future when Usagi created Crystal Tokyo. But what was this other world the strange book was talking about? The only way to get these answers was to read on, though she hesitated a moment, Hotaru decided to turn the page and proceed.

********

"Hotaru, Hotaru!!!" Called Michiru from downstairs. Hotaru jerked awake, sitting up from her desk. She had fallen asleep reading her book, ugh, and she regretted it too.

"Coming!" She called back down with as much voice as she could possibly muster in this state. Which wasn't much, but Michiru apparently heard it. She smoothed out the pages of her book and then closed it back up, locking it down with the latch. She then ran downstairs. "Did I sleep in too late?" The girl asked walking into the kitchen.

"No, not really. Something came in the mail for you, however." Setsuna said, a mischievous smile played on her lips. It was the smile she used a lot, the 'yes I _do_ know something you don't' smile.

"They're late though." Haruka grumbled handing Hotaru a yellowish letter addressed to her in emerald green.

"Oh come now Haruka, we've been reborn 2 times, and Hotaru even more. They're downright confused." Michiru said as Hotaru opened her letter, wondering what they were talking about, though she had the sneaking suspicion that she already knew, and the letter confirmed it.

"Yeah, but _still_. She'll be _5th year_, there's no way she can catch up!!!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Oh yes there is." Setsuna said smiling.

Haruka looked at her with his mouth wide open, "You wouldn't…"

Hotaru gasped, interrupting the would-be conversation. "H-Hogwarts?! Witchcraft and Wizardry?! What's this?" she demanded. What she actually meant was 'how in the world did that book know I was going to get a letter?! What kind of coincidence gave me the basic gist of what I was going to encounter the next day in the form of a book?!'. Her little Book of Silence had actually told her quite a bit concerning Hogwarts and the wizarding world. About a boy named Harry Potter and a man who had somehow slipped the notice of the Senshi and become known as Lord Voldamort, a name feared by all witches and wizards. It gave her a good deal of information on the systems that were worked out for the magical beings living in this 'second world'. But _how did it know_?!

"Remember when you were itty bitty and it was only your father taking care of you? Well, we went to Hogwarts after our last reincarnation and were just graduating when you came back around." Setsuna told her.

"And finally they've figured out that, 'Hey, little miss Sailor Saturn would make a good witch.' And they took about 4 years of their own sweet time and _finally_ sent you a letter." Haruka added.

"_Haruka_!" Michiru protested. She then turned to Hotaru, "Well, shall we tell them you're coming?" She asked.

"Yeah!!! But how am I going to be able to catch up to _5th_ year schooling?" Hotaru questioned.

"Easy, time on the Zero Star is much slower than time on earth. And Galaxia has agreed to teach at Hogwarts so she'll be training herself as well as you." Setsuna said. A hush swept over the room, Haruka and Michiru both stared at Setsuna in disbelief and Hotaru merely looked at her in question. Ever since Chaos had been disposed of for the time being none of the senshi, save Usagi, wanted anything to do with Galaxia. Well, Hotaru had no prejudice against her, but the other senshi sure did.

"No." Haruka declared standing up.

"It's already been decided, Haruka, Serenity-hime feels it's necessary to catch her up in these studies." Setsuna said.

"Why can't Cosmos do it?" Haruka demanded.

"_Cosmos_ is busy being Usagi-chan. Galaxia has changed, Haruka, just like Saturn." Setsuna stated. That shut the wind senshi up, but you could tell she was still unwillingly going to let Hotaru train with Galaxia.

**********

The center of the galaxy, Sagittarius Zero Star, and home to the birthplace of stars. It was there that Hotaru would spend the next few months with all her books and equipment meant for the wizarding world. She lightly touched the glass road with her sailor boot, her angelic black wings swished to give her balance and then disappeared into her skin so that she could continue into the castle Galaxia lived in.

Hotaru was a bit nervous, though _she_ didn't have any hate for the Golden Senshi, she wasn't certain that Galaxia would be sugary sweet to her. "Galaxia-sama?" She called gently into the castle.

"Hello Saturn-hime." Came the Senshi's deep, yet soft, voice through the hall. Hotaru found her before the universe map. "Come, child, I won't bite. Again." She added.

Hotaru giggled, feeling just a bit more comfortable she stepped lightly up the stairs towards her fellow Senshi of Destruction.

"Here, the Cauldron decided to make these for you personally." Galaxia stated, she handed Hotaru a wand and a broom. Even though the girl already had her own wand and broom, these two seemed much more suited for her. The wand looked to be made out of a black-violet crystal that seemed to glow slightly. The broom was made of the same material with the symbol of Saturn on the base and some sort of goldish material for the bristles making it look fit for some royal witch. "Shall we get started?" Galaxia asked.

Hotaru nodded.

A/N: Someone congratulate me for I hath gotten off my lazy bum and edited this chapter. Drug work though it is, I shall now proceed onto the next chapters. Wish me luck, I'll need it. (In bucket loads)


	2. Journal Entry, Edited

A/N: Few, editing can be a _pain_. Please enjoy the fic as it is better in the spelling and grammar than it was…hopefully.

__

Journal Entry, first one: Interestingly enough, I found that this 'Book of Silence' can be turned into a journal. Something else that I found odd is that when I put my quick pen onto the parchment of the book it writes my thoughts in the same language that I keep reading in this very book. Such a strange language, I can read and write it, but I can't seem to put sound to the words. It just doesn't work, I guess, so I translate their meanings to my own language in my mind. I'm still trying to figure this book out.

These past two months have been almost bearable; Glandria (Galaxia's new name) hasn't been too snippy towards me, or anything like that. She's genuinely sorry for what she did while under Chaos's influence. Apparently we have quite a bit in common, I guess that's why we've become pretty close friends. She understands_ me, she understands my need for silence sometimes, for the darkness, and she understands what it means to embody such destructive power._

Training has been going great though, Glandria is teaching me more than merely magic, she's teaching me how to tap a bit deeper into the powers of Silence and I have unlocked many new attacks. My healing abilities have gotten better too, which is a good thing, but I don't think Haruka will like that I'm becoming more destructive. Maybe I shouldn't tell the others, not that I tell them much anyways. This book is still a secret and hopefully it'll stay that way. It's not only been giving me some important information, but it's teaching me spells that I thought someone would need an experienced witch or wizard to teach it to them. Which leaves me wondering if it's the book or me. I'm almost afraid the assume either.

It seems this book has been magicked in some way, every time I open it there's something different, something that I'm looking for sub-consciously, something I want to read. After reading a lot about him, I'm starting to get the feeling that this Voldemort person isn't merely a threat to the wizarding world, maybe he's Chaos reborn, but that's too far fetched a theory to be considering. Besides he'd have come after Usagi-chan by now if that were true. Still, it seems strange that he could be so dangerous, and so powerful that the mere mention of his name casts fear into the hearts of the greatest wizards and witches and yet the other senshi don't see a need to make sure he's dead. I guess in the long run it doesn't matter, we already know the future. But I still wonder, Glandria nearly changed that future, what if Voldemort could do the same if we didn't stop him?

It seems there's only one person who's ever survived an attack from Voldemort, and weakened him nonetheless. And that's the Harry Potter person I keep reading about. Famous from infancy, makes me wonder what kind of hellhole his life is. I've been reading articles form the Daily Prophet, a wizarding newspaper, and all they seem to be doing is saying that Voldemort is not alive and saying Harry Potter is a liar as well as Dumbledore, someone the senshi, even Glandria, hold in high regard. This only seems to prove that Voldemort's a threat, because no one is willing to believe he's back he can work without anyone seeing him. Maybe if he tries attacking Hogwarts I can rid our future of his presence.

However, just as I was considering this aspect of action, my book showed me an ancient prophecy, passed down from the stars onto a woman named Trelawny, that clearly stated this 'Dark Lord' could only be killed by Harry Potter. I still can't help but feel there's something I should do in all this. Maybe I should help Harry, but how?

Well, it's almost time for practice, better get going. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to stay here, the two months have already passed and I'm wondering how much slower time is on the Zero Star. Setsuna once said something about time stopping when you were in the same room with the Cauldron, it'd make sense that time would be very slow on the star it homes in.

Hotaru then made her pen lay flat upon the book and she shut it with the pen in there, knowing that it would be there when she wanted to open the book back up to her journal.

******

__

Journal Entry, Seems short: Wow, I never knew just how much I could learn in such a short amount of time, or what seems like a short amount of time. Galaxia declared that I'm already 5th year level, and going up. I'm certain I'll be able to pass my O.W.L.s, though I'm not sure of what career I want to choose as a witch, if any. Galaxia-er-Glandria says that each and every senshi has gotten Os in Astronomy, not surprising, though the teachers found it a bit odd. Most students don't get very high in Astronomy unless they want to peruse a career in star gazing.

Speaking of careers, I've been looking at my options in this book. It's very uncharacteristic of me, but I think I'd like to be an Auror. Though if I'm not cut out to be that I could always become a healer, that's actually what I want to do. But, given the soon-to-come crisis of Earth, it would probably be the best career option. I hope no one remembers me from Hogwarts the next time I'm reincarnated, that'll be hard to explain. Maybe I could be an Auror in this life and when I get reborn again I can become a healer.

I've noticed something in the past, Galaxia has been going to earth for long periods of time, giving me homework to complete in her absence. She's probably having meetings or something with Dumbledore about her class, I think she was going to take on Astronomy considering they've already found a DADA teacher, and the old Astronomy teacher wants to retire. I hope she hasn't had any run-ins with Haruka-papa lately.

I guess that's it for now, Galaxia says we'll be here for another month and a half, Cauldron time that is.

*********

"Give Michiru-mama a kiss." The senshi of the sea sniffed.

"Bai bai Michiru-mama." Hotaru said, kissing her mother figure on the cheek.

"If that Galaxia gives you any trouble…" Haruka began defensively.

"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru protested.

"Okay, okay, I'll stand her for your sake." She said as Hotaru gave her father figure a kiss.

"I'll drop by occasionally, Dumbledore just might need a substitute teacher at one point or another." Setsuna told her, Hotaru reached up to give her other mother figure a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay." She said.

"Don't forget to write." Michiru said.

"I won't." Hotaru replied.

"If you see any cute guys, ignore them." Haruka said making Hotaru giggle.

"Try to make some new friends while you're at it and ignore Haruka's last comment." Setsuna said, earning herself a glare from Haruka.

Hotaru nodded and smiled. "I'll miss you all. Sayonara!" She said and then, with Midnight (her black owl) in hand and the rest of her stuff in sub-space, she set off to find platform 9 ¾.

There was Glandria, speaking with a couple of men who were accompanied by a large dog, who was circling and barking happily. "Well, Moody, I'm glad to see you're in good health now. How's your eye?" Glandria asked.

Galaxia looked like a real teacher, her golden hair pulled back in a long, tight braid, gold rimmed sun glasses with a red tent to them so that her ruby red eyes weren't so obvious (the outers made Hotaru do the same and wear some violet colored glasses), and a red jacket, buttoned up to the collar, with a tight red skirt that reached to her knees. She also wore some red high heels and a thin gold necklace to ornate her outfit.

"A bit irritating to say the least." Said the man she had been talking too, he was wearing an odd bolder hat that covered up one eye.

"Ah, Hotaru-hime, I wasn't sure you'd be here on time, considering how much your family detests my existence." Galaxia said good-naturedly, though she reverted back to Japanese.

"And who's this young lady?" Asked a pleasant looking man.

"This is Hotaru, Lupin. Hotaru-hime, this is Moody, Lupin, Arther, and their dog. I'd tell you his name, but that might raise alarm." She said. All _four_ stared at her with shocked expressions and she merely smirked.

"The dog is not acting like a dog." Hotaru giggled, Sirius Black turned his head to her. Yes, she knew it was him, thanks to her book she knew almost everything, or would know anyways. She hadn't read enough of it to know _everything_.

"I'm just going to assume you two are actually _good_ at Divination and leave it at that. Good day Miss Sapphire." Moody said. The rest said their goodbyes and then left with the dog Sirius trailing behind them.

Glandria smoothed out her skirt and then said, "Shall we go?"

Hotaru nodded.

*******

"Afraid we'll have to get into this cart, my legs are too tired from standing to walk around any more." Glandria said just as a pretty oriental girl passed them, adding another odd look to Hotaru's collection. Glandria was referring to the cart that the girl seemingly just passed. "Hope you kids don't mind, good gracious what's this?" Glandria gasped when they opened the cart door. The place was covered in a disgusting and smelly slime that made Hotaru want to gag. Glandria pulled out her gold wand and corrected the matter. "_Please_ don't irritate you're magical plants, the effects are never pleasant." She said, bustling in to take one of the empty sets. "As I was saying before, hope you don't mind but my legs are soar and I need to sit down."

"Are you the new DADA teacher?" Asked a boy with messy black hair and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. Wait a moment, wasn't that…?

"No, I was going to take that job but someone else had insisted upon it." Galaxia said as Hotaru sat down beside her and a girl with long brown hair and big eyes that were starring at them both.

"Well, what are you teaching then?" Asked another, very friendly, girl across from us.

"Astronomy, the old teacher wished to retire." She answered. Then suddenly, as if remembering something, she stood up and looked at her pocket watch. "Oh dear, another few minutes and I'll be late. Gomen-nasai Hotaru-hime, but I must be going." She said.

"D-demo!" Hotaru protested. She didn't know these people, Glandria couldn't leave her!

"Don't worry Chibi-hime, these are a good sort. Sayonara." She said, giving Hotaru a little kiss on the cheek before she left.

"I like her, is she your aunt or something?" Harry Potter asked.

"No, not really, more like another foster mother. But I wouldn't let Haruka-papa know that, they don't get along very well, thought that's mostly Haruka-papa's fault." Hotaru said.

"You're Japanese." The girl beside Hotaru stated. Hotaru merely nodded. "It's obvious with your hair and eyes, they're known for having odd colors. But you're accent's pretty strong, you and the new professor both were also speaking Japanese. I know a little, but not much." She said. "By the way, I'm Luna Lovegood." She said.

"Oh, I'm Ginny Weasley." Said the other girl.

"I'm Nevil Longbottom." Said the boy with blondish brown (I'm not sure if this is right) hair.

"I'm—"

"I already know who you are. Harry Potter." Hotaru said, feeling a bit more comfortable. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Hotaru Tomo." She said.

"How come you came here late?" Asked Ginny.

"They couldn't find me until now, our mansion has a lot of wards around it, hardly anything but a telephone and Internet connection gets through." She said. But only Harry seemed to get it.

Now that things were settled down, Hotaru moved to the corner so she could comfortably position herself and read her book. But before she did, "H-how'd you materialize that thing from thin air?" Ron gasped.

"Sub-space. Everyone has it, but no one uses it." Hotaru said shrugging it off. She then opened the latch and started reading.

__

'Ginny is the daughter of Arthur Weasley, her brother, Ron, will be there in a few moments and so will his and Harry's friend, Hermione, who's also muggleborn. She's a bit of a bookworm and has enough smarts for the three of them and more. They'll be fallowed by a boy named Draco Malfoy, watch out for him, his instant disliking of Hotaru Tomo will make him want to insult and step in her way every turn she makes.' Her book told her.

__

Gee, thanks. She sighed mentally, wishing Galaxia hadn't left.

__

'A suggestion is to keep your nose in this book and be so wrapped up in it you don't notice the outside world, then you won't have to deal with him.' It wasn't the first time the book talked right to her, nor, did she think, would it be the last time.

It was a little less than an hour before Ron and Hermione showed up. "I'm starving." Ron said putting his owl nest to Hotaru's.

"Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each House," said Hermione. Hotaru read the conversation in her book while listening to it so she could stay out of it and yet still be completely engrossed. "Boy and girl from each."

"And guess who's the Slytherin prefect?" Ron said.

"Malfoy," Harry replied broodingly.

__

'Ah, the one who will be aggravating our dear Princess Saturn.' The book said. Okay, who ever heard of a book having a mocking personality?

"'Course" Said Ron bitterly as he stuffed his face.

"And that complete _cow_ Pansy Parkingson. How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll…" Hermione growled, more to herself than anyone else.

"Who's Hufflepuff?" Harry asked.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott." Said Ron.

"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw." Hermione added.

The conversation went on from Ron's bad date with Padma to making a person named Goyle _'Draco's lackey'_ do lines, and then had Luna Lovegood cracking up like no tomorrow. After that she took The Quibber back from Harry and that's when _'Draco Malfoy'_ came into the cart.

He was smirking at Harry in between his lackeys when Harry demanded, "What?"

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," Draco replied. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah, but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone." Harry retorted.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" Draco sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione snapped.

"I seemed to have touched a nerve. Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line." Draco said.

"If all you're going to do here is put down your fellows you might as well leave and get yourself an actual life." Hotaru asked, without thinking. Those around her snickered, even the two lugs in front of Draco, who stopped when Draco growled at them. Hotaru ignored the glare he was sending her and thought, _note to self, think before reciting what a book tells you to say._

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. In fact, I don't think I've seen you at all. Did they try to wait as long as they possibly could to send you the letter, or did they just not want you to come at all?" He asked.

"That, in the terms of Makoto-chan, was lame. The owls merely got lost and confused on the way to my house." Hotaru answered, without even looking up from her book, which was suddenly taken out of her hands. "Hey!!!" Hotaru protested angrily, grabbing for her book.

"Malfoy, give that back to her!!!" Hermione exclaimed standing up.

"Hmph! Can't read a word of it anyway." He said, throwing it to the side. Without another word the door slammed shut and he was gone, thankfully.

Hotaru gingerly picked up her book and started smoothing out the pages. "Baka." She muttered irritably. Luna giggled a bit and then disappeared under her newspaper again while Hotaru went back to reading her book.

"That…was…lame." Ron quoted, and then he started snickering.

********

__

Journal Entry, Sorting: After the incident in the train, Draco Malfoy has decided that he's going to be 'dogging' my footsteps too. I told him to get a life again, though it was probably not the best course of action because he doesn't seem to take it well. I retreated to the comfort of my already familiar friends only to be torn apart by having to be put in with the 1st years to be sorted. Needless to say I was nervous, but, as always, I normally don't show what I'm feeling. It's becoming a bit of a habit. So to others I probably appeared cool and confident, either that or just naturally mellow 24/7.

To keep from seeming too_ abnormal I put my trunk in the luggage compartment so that it would be in my room, wherever that was. Glandria said something about having a small room to myself because I'm a late arrival. I hoped more than anything that she was right._

The 'sorting hat' was quite strange. It started talking about how the separation of houses would make Hogwarts cave in. I think that's what I've been sensing ever since I came to this place. Tension between houses, especially the ones called Slytherin and Griffindor. And this worries me.

Anyways, I was to be sorted last because I was a late arrival. I would have preferred that they didn't single me out, but because I'm obviously older than the others it would be hard not to do so.

"I hope you'll accept our apologies for the late arrival." The one called McGonnogall said after calling my name. Because I was a bit too tall for the stool, she merely placed the hate onto my head.

'Hmmm…you'll find this interesting, but I've never met someone who fit in every house perfectly. Though I'm leaning more towards Slytherin. What do you think?' the hat asked in my mind.

'It doesn't really matter which house I'm in, really, just so long as I can get the education.' I replied to it mentally.

'Very well then' "Slytherin!!!" it said out loud. All but the Slytherins seemed dumbstruck, though Malfoy was an acceptation. I could tell what they were thinking, 'how could a sweet looking girl like that get into Slytherin?' well, maybe not to that extent. My skin is quite pale, and I'm still wearing black a lot. I noted that Harry Potter and those I had met before were particularly surprised. Though at the time I had no idea why.

So as not to gain too much attention I went to the far end of the table and sat down without a word to anyone. I didn't know them, and Galaxia didn't say much about Slytherins. Neither, come to think of it, did my other foster parents. I wasn't sure what to expect, so for now I'd best just observe.

I had little time to do so, however, as the man named Dumbledore called attention and we had to listen to him, but that's not how it turned out. The lady who had insisted upon the DADA position interrupted and we had to listen to her talk about change and such. I had no clue what she meant, but as soon as I decided to ignore her and open up this book it told me. The Ministry of Magic was going to start intervening in Hogwarts through Umbridge. And I just got here too…oh well. Maybe it's for the better. Or maybe not.

I'm not sure if this is a good or bad thing, but I feel a bit at home in the Slytherin common room. There's not a whole lot of light, and there's not very much talking. You have the occasional sound of Draco Malfoy bragging about his shiny new prefect badge as it enters my bubble of thought as well as the same coming from Pansy Parkingson, the girl Hermione doesn't like, doing the same. Speaking of Draco Malfoy.

I am currently sitting on a very relaxing armchair in front of the fire, in a position that you normally wouldn't pay attention to anyone who was sitting there. There are many of these said places here, I guess because Slytherin's aren't that social. And right now the boy in question is looking over in a position that he thinks I can't see him in and trying to read what my pen is writing down. There's no way he'd be able to learn it without the knowledge of Silence, humans need noise to their language, or motion, this language of Saturn uses neither of these and isn't merely a written language. But I'll get to that later.

"Is there something you want Malfoy-san?" Hotaru asked without looking up from her book. She made her pen lie down and then turned a few pages to another part of her book.

"Yes, actually. A life, mind telling me where I can get one of those?" he asked with a bit of a sneer in his voice. "Those aren't Japenese characters." He stated plainly.

"You're right, they're characters that I made up myself so that no one else can read my diary." She said a bit sarcastically. "Japanese isn't the only language I know." She resisted the urge to say something along the lines of 'duh'. But Malfoy got the point.

"You're coming late will put you way behind classes." He said, "Maybe you should ask professor Snape to help you out."

"Why Malfoy, I had no idea you cared." Hotaru said sweetly.

He merely snorted, "Don't get a big head, you're bungling will bring a bad name to Slytherin." He said.

"Thanks, but no thanks Malfoy-san. Glandria, or rather Professor Sapphire, caught me up on my studies enough that I don't think things will be too bad. Now, if there's nothing else you want." She said turning back to her book.

"Yes. I hope you're not planning on speaking with Potter any more, now that you're Slytherin." He said.

"Malfoy-san, can you not _hear_? Did you not _listen_ to what the sorting hat was trying to tell us? I'm not going to ignore my friends just because of some silly house prejudice." She told him.

"_You_ might not feel that way, but just wait until you try speaking with Potter again, Tomo." He said.

"My, my, my Malfoy, with all the attention you seem to be directing towards Miss Firefly one would think you actually have a little _crush_." Said a new voice, Hotaru turned to see who had just said that. 

She was apparently Japanese herself, long raven blue hair tied in a low and loose ponytail and pulled behind her ears, the girl had black eyes and pale skin, almost as pale as Hotaru's.

Malfoy sneered, "Back off Night, you don't have a right to butt in." He said.

"A right?" Night looked affronted, "Why Malfoy, what 'right' have _you_ to tell me what _I_ have a right too? Oh right, _that_." She said with a bit of disgust when Malfoy flashed his prefect badge. "Just because you're a prefect doesn't mean you were suited to the job. I can't think of anyone who'd sooner abuse the privilege really. But that still doesn't mean you have any right whatsoever over _me_. Now run along and show someone who _cares_ that you're a prefect." She ordered.

Malfoy grumbled something under his breath but he left anyways. Allowing Hotaru a breath of relief. "Thanks." She said.

"No problem. Malfoy's a pain in the rear to everyone, I'm just the only one who'll admit it." She said sitting down. "I'm Kioko Night, or Night Kioko to you." She introduced.

"Hotaru's my first name, Tomo's my last. But you can just call me Hotaru." She said.

"I kind of like Firefly. Anyways, I heard you were getting dumped into my room because it's the last one for the 5th year girls, the others are full because I scared them off. For some reason people just don't seem to like me." She said with a sarcastic and innocent look on her face. Hotaru gave her a questioning look, "Well, that's partly my fault because I can't stand giggling and late night talking. Stupidity and ignorance are pet peeves of mine, and, unfortunately, there are a lot of stupid people out there." She said. "But you don't seem like the type that really annoys me. Can you believe that over half the people in this House don't know what a rocket launcher is?!" She exclaimed, that last one was loud enough for several around them to hear.

Hotaru giggled quietly, "I guess some wizards and witches are almost as ignorant of muggle ways as they are ours." She said.

"Heck yeah! By the way, are you going to try out for quidditch?" She asked stretching. "I'm thinking about getting a Beating spot, stress relief you know." She said, swinging her arms around as if she had a bat in it. "If I'm lucky I'll get Draco off his broom, thought that might not go to well with actually _winning_ the game."

Hotaru nodded, "I don't think I'll try out, I'm not that good with sports." She said.

"You don't have to be good at sports in general, just flying. Gods know we need a better seeker than Malfoy. Ever since Potter came around Slytherin hasn't been able to beat Gryffindor yet. But I'm not complaining, what do I care about house rivalry?" She asked.

"Yeah, why do people have to get at each others throats just because of house differences?" Hotaru asked, thankful she found someone _else_ who had listened to the sorting hat.

"Well, it's somewhat of a matter of having a personality clash between Gryffindor and Slytherin. But not everyone's like that. Harry Potter seems okay, though his friends drive me up the wall at times. You know what?" She suddenly broke her sentence, "I have no idea _why_ but normally I'm not this talkative and _somehow_ you have me ranting my head off as if we've known each other for years. Have we met before?" She asked.

"I don't think so. I think I would have remembered, but then again…" Hotaru trailed off, then again she could have known her in a past life. Kioko _did_ seem familiar somehow. Maybe it was the raven hair and pale skin.

"Ah well." Kioko waved it off, "I'll figure it out, I always do. Though how in the world Potter can stand to be around Weasley will remain a mystery until I find out just how high that boy's tolerance is." She said.

Hotaru couldn't help but giggle, Ron _did_ seem a bit annoying at the time, it could just be a 'Slytherin trait' but he didn't seem unbearable to Hotaru. Maybe it depended on the person.

"What's that?" Kioko asked, referring to Hotaru's book.

"Oh, it's like a journal only it takes notes for me too. It used to be my Grandma's and she put some stuff in here that helped me prepare for the school year. Though Glandria-sensei caught me up quite a bit too." Hotaru answered.

"Interesting, though it looks to be in some sort of foreign writing, and I'd know Japanese, heck, I _am_ Japanese. I'd ask you to teach it to me so we can pass notes in class that no one else can read, however no one but Dumbledore knows Japanese in this school so that's not a very libel reason. Oh well, it doesn't really matter." She said, then, just before Malfoy was about to come back with some retort she said, "Let's go on to our dorm room before any dog-brained annoyances decide to interrupt us. Why hello Malfoy, we were just talking about you." She said.

Hotaru had a hard time suppressing her giggles as the two girls made their way up the stairs and on to their room. She then let loose and had to use her bed to brace herself, all the while Kioko was fixing her bed and smirking, proud of herself for the stab she gave Malfoy, and they hadn't even given him time to retort.

The room was fairly big for merely two people, but that was probably because no one else wanted to hang around Kioko. Hotaru's bed had green hangings and covers, but Kioko's bed had blue and silver on it instead. When Hotaru gave her a questioning look she said, "I changed the colors, personally I like blue and because no one else is around no one really cares. Not that I'd select green instead just to appease anyone, it's just I can get away with it without getting annoyed about it. If I were you I'd change the covers to violet, silver, and black." She said, she then pulled out her wand and did so on Hotaru's bed. "There, it suites you more than that green."

"Thank you." Hotaru said, thinking that it did so too.

"Now, before I cement the fact that I like you I think we ought to learn more about each other." Kioko said as she lit the candle on the small table. She then sat down on one of the chairs and Hotaru sat down on the other. "So, what are you're parents like? Don't know where that one came from, but it seems a good starting point." She explained.

"Well, Setsuna-mama is very calm, collected, serious, but fun loving at the same time. She use to be a school nurse and all the kids loved her because she's so nice. Michiru-mama is sweet and sensitive, she's fun-loving as well, more so than Setsuna-mama, but she's serious when she needs to be. Haruka-papa is the more outgoing of them, always getting into fights, drag racing and such. But they're all nice." Hotaru said.

"Hm, so you have foster parents?" Hotaru nodded, "Ah, sounds nice. You're very lucky to have such caring parents." She said, though she was glowering a bit.

"Why, what's wrong with yours?" Hotaru asked.

"Okay, get this, my little brother is three years younger than me and a squib. I live in the house of a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff and they coddle him _just because he can't do magic_. He's such a baby, when we get into fights I'll get the worst wound but he'll cry so much that _I'm_ the one who gets in trouble. He's always hiding behind my parents, they let him get away with almost anything but when I try to do the same thing they snip and bark at me. It's _terrible_. My one escape is the computer, and he's always wanting that too. I can't even keep him out of my room because he busts my door down and the will take my stuff and loose it. Then he has the nerve to say he didn't take it when I have proof that he did. But mom and dad _still _believe him and _I_ end up getting in trouble for blaming him. I'm about ready to hex them all and leave. But then they'd tell the Minestry and I'd probably get expelled. Hogwarts is my only escape." She sighed. "Man, that's been boiling in my chest for a while." She said rubbing her face as if to remove her sleepiness.

"That sounds awful." Hotaru said, now feeling sorry for Kioko. "I don't think I could handle being in that kind of position. You must be pretty strong."

"That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me since…well, it's been a while." She said smirking and waving a bit. "So what about your real parents, are they still around or what?" She asked.

"Well…" Hotaru looked down at her hands, wondering how to put what she wanted to say, "My mother died when I was born, so my father had to raise me by himself. He found a caretaker, though, to help him out. But he was a scientist and taught at Mugen School. Well, there was an accident in his lab one day and well…he's in the hospital, alive but maternally ill. My caretaker died too, though I never liked her and she never liked me. So my foster parents took me in." She said, leaving out enough to keep her story from seeming too suspicious.

"Wow," Kioko said with sympathy, "I can't think if my life's worse or yours." She said.

Hotaru shook her head and smiled, "It's okay. Death is only the beginning of a journey after all. I think he'll be fine." She said.

"I don't think I'd really have a problem with my parent's dieing, they kind of lost my love, but you really loved your father didn't you?" Kioko asked, Hotaru nodded. "At least you're surrounded by people who also love you, though here you might not be so lucky. Slytherin house can be pretty mean at times. Just stick with me and we'll get through this." She said.

"Okay."

__

A/N: To those who've read my other stuff Kioko will probably sound familiar. It's because I use her in a lot of fics, Master of Masks' Yujora is a very good example.


	3. Moons of the Senshi

A/N: Okay, I'm going to do partly my own thing, partly going along with the book on this stuff. So if some of this sounds out of place, such as only have the three classes on Monday, it's not you, it's me. Because I'm weird and had to mix things up. Please enjoy.

Ah Monday, the first day to begin lessons. Hotaru got her schedule and found that she had Astronomy first thing that day, with Griffindor too. In fact, all her classes for that day would be shared with Griffindor. How odd. 

"Uuuuugh, can you _believe_ we have to get stuck with _Gryffindor_?!" The girl named Pansy Parkingson asked Hotaru with much disgust. 

"Are they really that bad?" Hotaru asked softly. When Pansy gave her a very undignified look she said, "Well, the ones I met were rather nice." 

"You've _got_ to be kidding." Pansy said giving her a disgusted look, "How in the world did _you_ get into Slytherin." 

"It was a close call actually. The hat got confused." Hotaru said, still with her sweet soft voice. 

"I believe someone considered me at the peak of Slytherin minus complete maliciousness, and yet _I_ don't believe that _all_ Gryffindors are bad." Kioko said walking up to them. 

Pansy's eyes widened and she scuffled away without another word. 

"People know better than to go head to head with me in a verbal battle nowadays." Kioko explained. "I wonder what the new Astronomy teacher is like. She's farley pretty, but that doesn't say much." She said. 

"I think you'll like her. She's witty and smart, a little like you I guess, and strong willed. _Very_ strong willed." Hotaru said. 

Kioko snickered a bit, "Sounds like me. Wait, you know her?" She asked. 

"Yeah, remember when I was telling you about her? Glandria Sapphire is her name, arranged the way the English would say it." Hotaru told her. 

"Oh right, you'll have to excuse me, I can be a bit slow at times. Though you didn't actually say she was a Professor so you'll have to give me credit." She said. "Ah, Harry Potter, we were just talking about you a while ago. And when I say talking I mean a colorful version of 'bug off' directed towards Pansy Parkingson." She said turning to Harry, who was accompanied with Ron and Hermione. 

"Hi Harry, how have you been?" Hotaru asked smiling pleasantly. 

"Fine, I guess." Harry replied awkwardly. 

Ron then busted out, "How the heck did a sweet girl like you get into _Slytherin_?!" He demanded. 

Hotaru was a bit surprised but Kioko replied for her, "Just because some of us are gits, *couchMalfoycouch* doesn't mean we _all_ are. You can tell I've been hanging around British too long after I start using their swear words." Kioko said, to Ron and then back to Hotaru. 

Hotaru shrugged and then answered Ron, "Actually, it was a bit of a tie. The Sorting Hat didn't really know which house to put me in." 

"You should have asked it to put you into Gryffindor." He said. 

"Ahem, Slytherin here. I personally think being surrounded by something that represents a blood bath is just a bit unnerving. How can you stand all that _red_?" She asked. 

Ron glared at her and she glared right back, but Kioko was the more intimidating of the two, as well as more strong willed, so she won the contest and Ron backed away. "It doesn't matter really." Hotaru said, "We're here to learn, not to compete." 

"My sentiments exactly!" Kioko exclaimed. "Oh there's the class bell. Come on, let's go to Astronomy. I want to meet that friend of yours." She said dragging Hotaru on to the class. "Well, come on!" She said when the other three didn't follow them. 

Awkwardly, the group went on to their first class. 

******** 

"Good morning students, I am Professor Sapphire, as you all well know. Though because this title really doesn't roll off the tongue, you may refer to me as Miss Sapphire, Professor Glandria, or Sensei. I know most of you don't quite see Astronomy as being particularly necessary, but trust me, it is. The Stars hold secrets within their patterns, secrets line the universe, waiting to be unlocked. Some should never be told, others are needed for life. This Astronomy class will be a bit different from what you all are use to. Instead of merely mapping the stars, we are going to learn the meaning behind their light. I imagine we will all find something useful that we didn't know before, and I also believe that all of us might learn a bit more about ourselves as well." She said. "Yes Mister Malfoy?" She asked. 

"How can we learn something about ourselves through _stars_?" He asked. 

"Because, Malfoy, like it or not the universe is much bigger than earth. Our futures have been woven out for us, the paths we choose are only one of many, and each set out a new tangle of threads and possible choices." She said. 

_Just how far is she going to go with this?_ Hotaru wondered. 

"How do _stars_ know what I'm going to do?" Asked Malfoy, undignified. 

"They don't, they merely know what will happen when you do such. Whether it be small or big." She said. 

"Sound's like Divination to me." Said another Slytherin. 

"In a way it is, I'm not saying that you _will_ see anything in the stars, some people just can't, I'm only saying that you _might_. Now, before we begin is there any more questions?" When no one had anything she pulled out a crystal globe. "Hotaru-chan, will you please turn the room into a map?" She asked. 

Hotaru nodded and them made her way up to the desk. She put her hands around the globe and concentrated her power to help her feel the stars. The room suddenly became dark, suddenly the image of a galaxy spread throughout the room, students found stars beside their heads and right in front of their faces. Glandria moved over to the bright star in the middle. "This is called Stagerus Zero Star, Center of the Galexy and the largest star of them all." 

A chorus of 'wow's came up from the classroom, the sight was beautiful. The stars glittered with different colors, and they moved smoothly around the room, the only thing illuminating the room. 

Hotaru stayed with the small globe floating above her hands to keep the image there while Galexia started pointing out planets and constellations. "Hotaru, please focus in on the earth's solar system." Glandria said. 

Hotaru did so and an image of the sun was now in the center, though the light from it was severely dulled to keep the students from going blind. "Most of you know this system. Here's Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, and Jupiter. The innar planets. Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. The outer planets. Now, can anyone tell me how many moons are on Mercury?" She asked. 

Kioko and Hermione both rose their hands into the air. "Miss Night?" Galexia asked. 

"Mercury has no moons." She answered. 

"Good 2 points to Slytherin, now Miss Hermione, tell us how many moons are on Venus." She said. 

"None." Hermione answered. 

"Good, 2 points to Gryffindor. Now, because everyone knows how many moons are on earth, Draco Malfoy, why don't you tell us how many major moons are on Mars." Galexia said. 

"Um…" Draco trailed off. 

"Miss Night?" Glandria asked. 

"There are two moons on mars." Kioko answered. 

"1 point to Slytherin. And their names Mr. Weazley?" Galexia asked. 

"Er," Hotaru saw Hermione whisper something into his ear. "Phobo and Deimo." He said. Hermione smacked her head. 

"That's Phobos and Deimos, Mr. Weazley." She said. "How many major moons are on Jupiter Miss Parkingson?" She asked. 

"Um…10?" She guessed. 

"Wrong, go ahead Miss Night?" Glandria said. 

"There are 27." She said. 

"Good, one point to Slytherin, and their names?" 

"Um, Metis, Adrestea, Amalthea, Thebe, Io, Europa, Ganymede, Callisto, Themisto, Leda, Himalia, Lysithea, Elara, Iocast, Praxidike, Harpalyke, Anake, Isonoe, Erinome, Taygete, Chlandene, Carme, Pasiphae, Kalyke, Magaclite, Sinope, and…Callirrhoe!" Kioko said, having to second guess some of them. 

"Good! 10 points to Slytherin. Which is the biggest moon?" She asked. "Hermione?" 

"Ganymede." Hermione answered. 

"5 Points to Gryffindor. Hotaru, will you tell us how many moons are on Saturn and their names?" She asked. 

"There are 18 moons on Saturn, and their names are Pan, Atlas, Prometheus, Pandora, Epimetheus, Janus, Mimas, Enceladus, Tethys, Telesto, Calypso, Dione, Helene, Rhea (A/N: that's my name that's my name!!!), Titan, Hyperion, Iapetus, and Phoebe." Hotaru told them. 

"5 points to Slytherin. Mr. Potter, what's the largest moon on Saturn?" She asked. 

"Um…Titan?" it made sense, titan usually meant big. 

"2 points to Gryffindor!" Glandria exclaimed. What? He got it right?! "Now if you would, how many main moons are there on Uranus?" She asked. 

"Er," he looked to Hermione who shrugged, then to Kioko who was mouthing something. "Um, 21?" He asked. 

"Correct, but I was asking for major moons, there are only 20 of these. 5 points to Gryffindor for the extra answer." She said. "Now, Miss Granger can you tell us the names of the 20 major moons?" She asked. 

"Um, some of them." Hermione said. "Cordelia, Ophelia, Bianca, Crssida, Desdemona, Juliet, Portia, Rosalind, Belinda, and…Puck. That's all I know." She said. 

"2 points to Gryffindor. Miss Night will you name the rest?" She asked. 

"Certainly. Miranda, Ariel, Umbriel, Titania, Oberon, Caliban, Stephano, Sycorax, Prospero, and Setebos." Kioko said. 

"2 points to Slytherin. Can anyone other than Miss Night, Miss Granger, and Miss Tomo tell me how many of the major moons are on Neptune ?" Glandria asked. 

"There are 8, 11 in all." Said, of all people, Nevil Longbottom. 

"Good, good, 3 points to Gryffindor. And their names for another 5 points Mr. Longbottom?" Glandria asked. 

"Naiad, Thalassa, Despina, Galatea, Larissa, Proteus, Triton, and Nereid." Nevil answered, surprising almost _everyone_ in the class. 

"Thank you Mr. Longbottom! 5 points to Gryffindor. Who can tell me how many moons are on Pluto and their names?" She asked, "_Besides_ you two." She said when Kioko and Hermione raised their hands. Kioko just put her hand back and smirked while Hermione looked a bit put out. "_Anyone_?" Glandria asked when no one raised their hand. "Miss Tomo will you?" She asked sighing. 

"There's only one moon on Pluto and its name is Charon." Hotaru said. 

"2 points to Slytherin. For today we'll study the moons of Mars, but be warned, for we will be studying Jupiter's moons next." Glandria said, a dark, almost evil, look in her eye when she said that. Some snickered at her humor and others moaned at the magnitude of moons on Jupiter. "And I mean the lesser moons as well." She said darkly. 

"NOOOO!!!!" Some yelled, though they were mostly Gryffindors getting into the humor. 

"Here are the slips of paper on Phobos and Deimos, some of you will be happy to know that I added the mythology behind their names to spice it up a bit. Put these away for now. The rest of the class will be dedicated to making a map of the stars like Miss Tomo. If you'll each pull out the crystal globes in your desk we can get started. Hotaru will you help me?" Glandria asked. 

"Hai." Hotaru nodded, putting up her globe and the map disappeared. The lights came back on and Hotaru went over to help Kioko while Glandria chose the person closest to her. 

****** 

_Journal entry (I don't feel like counting anymore): I think Galexia _meant_ Astronomy to end up like a competition. Everyone was really getting into it, rooting for their house's representative, aka: Kioko or Hermione. I bet she'll have a good deal of students memorizing her slips of paper just so they can get their house points, she dished them out like candy according to Kioko._

_Interestingly enough, Kioko was the best using the globes, I merely had to explain to her how to do it and she caught right on. Which is a bit odd, but maybe she's just very talented. She seems to be, and she knew more about Astronomy than even Hermione. Nevil was a tough case, but he did well. Though I think the fact that I was a Slytherin and I was being nice to him might have confused him enough that it got in the way of his learning. Several other students got it, others couldn't and I had to go on while they kept trying. Draco Malfoy was particularly difficult, thought that was more his fault personally than it was physically. For some reason he just kept trying to egg me on, get me irritated. But I'm very good at masking my thoughts so I continued to appear sweet and calm while he tried to insult almost everything I was. It made for a very interesting show as Kioko put it. _

_Oh drat, the free time Glandria gave us is up. Good thing this book automatically recorded the class or I might not have gotten around to my thoughts on the matter._

"How'd you get your pen to write in the same language of the book?" Asked Kioko as Hotaru made the pen fall back onto the pages and she shut the book. 

"I'm really not sure. It just does. I think the book is magic that way because it belonged to my Grandmother." Though that still didn't explain why it had Saturn's symbol on it. Could her Grandmother have been a Saturn Noble in the Silver Millennium too? 

"You're real grandmother?" Kioko asked, Hotaru nodded. "Ah, I see. Come on, let's get on to potions before we're late." She said, they picked up their things and started on, "Though Snape won't do anything about it even if we are, he favors his own house. It's a bit convenient and annoying at the same time. You'll se what I mean." She said when they came to the door. "Though because I don't much like a select few of Gryffindors, okay I don't like a lot of them so sue me! Anyway, it's not that annoying, rather amusing actually and…I'm rambling again aren't I? Sorry, you'll have to excuse me for I do that a lot." She said as they entered the classroom. 

The two sat down beside each other, behind them Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down. "Before we begin today's lesson," Snape said as he swept over to his desk, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next june you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape and 'acceptable' in your O.W.L., or suffer my…displeasure." He said, his gaze lingered on Nevil and Hotaru could have sworn she heard the poor boy gulp. "After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye." 

Hotaru saw a wave of hatred pass from both Snape and Harry as they exchanged 'I look forward to it' looks with each other. 

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned, If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing." Snape looked acceptingly at Kioko, who's lip was curling up into a smirk. 

"Gods know I need this potion." She whispered to Hotaru, who had to suppress a giggle. 

"The ingredients and method are on the blackboard, you will find everything you need in the store cupboard. You have an hour and a half….Start." Snape told them. 

Hotaru found potions to be a lot like cooking, only if she let something slip the consequences might be more dire. Her book had taken the notes she needed for her and she started measuring. "No, that's too much." She said glancing at Kioko's spoon. "You need to level it off just a bit more." She said. 

"Woops, thanks for catching me." Kioko said, shaking her head as if to clear a daze. Not surprising, some of the ingredients were making Hotaru a bit sleepy as well. 

With only a few minutes left to go, Hotaru found that her potion was emitting a silver vapor that seemed to make it easier for her to breath, it kind of relaxed her a bit. Kioko's cauldron was doing the same. Well, that was a good sign. 

"A silver vapor should now be rising from your potion." Snape called. 

Hotaru looked around, her heart sank when she saw that so many others had nothing close. Hermione's was doing the same as theirs, and Draco's was close, though it was more white than silver. 

"Very _nice_ Miss Night, and you Miss Tomo, I would have never expected such excellence from a late comer. 20 points to Slytherin for each of you." He then moved to Hermione, finding it just as Kioko and Hotaru's was. He then moved on to Harry without saying anything about it. "Potter, What is this suppose to be?" He asked. Some collection of other Slytherins snickered. 

"The Draught of Peace," Harry said, though he was a bit tense. 

"Tell me Potter, can you read?" He asked. 

Draco Malfoy busted out laughing, but for some reason he stopped abruptly when Hotaru gave him a sharp look. 

"Yes I can," Harry said. 

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter." 

"'Add powdered moonstone, stir three times, counterclockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes, then add two drops of syrup of hellebore.'" He said. 

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter? *pause* I beg your pardon?" 

"No," Harry said more loudly, "I forgot the hellebore…" 

"I know you did, Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. _Evanesco._" Hotaru saw the gray smoke disappear from Harry's Cauldron, as well as the potion. "Those of you who _have_ managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name, and bring it up to my desk for testing." Said Snape, "Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday." Hotaru raised her hand, "Yes Miss Tomo?" He asked. 

"You forgot to give Gryffindor 20 points too." She said, everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and look at her, even Kioko looked like she was crazy. When Snape made no reply she went on, insistent upon Hermione's right. "Hermione had a perfect potion too, shouldn't she be awarded house points as well?" She asked. 

It could have been something about the way she said it, or maybe the confusion and innocence in her eyes that seemed to cast a spell to end all spells. Whatever it was, it had to be more powerful than _Avada Kedavra_ for it made Snape do the Unthinkable. "20 points to Gryffindor." The entire class looked like they were about to have heart attacks. 

There was a moment of silence, most didn't know who to stare at in unbelief, Snape for giving Gryffindor the points, or Hotaru for _actually_ getting him to do it. There was a crash and everyone looked to see what had interrupted their moments of shock and confusion. Draco Malfoy had just dropped his flagon and was still alternating between staring in disbelief at Hotaru and then Snape. 

Hotaru, however, was utterly confused at what everyone was so shocked about. After all, it _was_ only fare that Gryffindor got points as well. Right? 

Kioko was the first to break out of her stupor. "Oh come on people, it's not _that_ surprising." She said, everyone stared at her, "Well it isn't, we have sweet and innocent over here who _somehow_ managed to get into Slytherin." She said motioning to Hotaru. 

"What?" Hotaru asked, confused now more than ever. 

"See?! Point proven." She said, going back to her cauldron and putting some of into her flagon while emptying the rest into a small bottle that had to be magical for it somehow managed to hold the rest of her potion. "Put the rest of yours in here if you would Hotaru." She said. As Hotaru made her own flagon and then started pouring the potion into the bottle everyone else shook themselves and was getting around to doing the same thing. While she was doing that Kioko marked their names onto their flagons and then took them up to the desk. 

When Hotaru was finished Hermione tapped her shoulder, "Here, you can have the rest of my potion too." She said. Hotaru handed her the flagon and she took out her wand. The contents of her cauldron seemed to defy gravity in a stream of its liquid as she caste a spell to make it swiftly go into the bottle. She then handed it back to Hotaru. 

"Thanks." She said politely. 

"Are you _crazy_?!" Malfoy hissed after he stalked over to Hotaru. 

"No." Hotaru said calmly, "Are you?" She asked. 

"_No_. You're helping _Gryffindors_." He said, as if trying to talk sense into a 10 year old who just wasn't going to listen. 

"I see no problem with it." Hotaru said, without a hint of anger in her voice (She was _already_ numbing to Malfoy's antics). "Like I said before, Malfoy, I'm not going to disown my friends just because of some silly house prejudice. I'll see you in DADA." She said, picking up her book as well as Kioko's things and then going to meet Kioko at the door. She unconsciously put her book into her robes, aka, putting it in her sub-space pocket, and she then handed Kioko her case. 

"Thanks, but where are you're things?" She asked. 

"Sub-space." Hotaru said, without even thinking. 

Kioko's eyes widened and she suddenly looked like a child at Christmas. "Y-you can use one?" She asked breathlessly. Hotaru didn't know what to do but nod. "Would you teach _me_ how to use it?" She asked hopefully. 

"I guess s—" Before Hotaru could finished her word she was suddenly embraced. 

"I love you!!!" She exclaimed. 

"I don't think anyone can handle much more of these surprises, _please_ keep in character Kioko." Harry begged as they all made their way down the hall. 

"Oh, sorry." Kioko said, she released Hotaru and smoothed herself out. Looking normal again she entered the classroom. 

Hotaru was strongly reminded of a toad whenever she looked at Umbridge, and while she sat down next to Kioko she couldn't help but hope the frog wasn't in the mood for firefly. 

******** 

_Journal Entry, after classes: And I thought DADA would be interesting, and so did Kioko from the sounds of it. The only interesting thing that happened was Hermione's rebellion. I have to say I quite agree with her, if I'm wanting to be an Auror (I found out how it's said!) I can't be reading some dumb book on defensive magic _theory_. I need more defensive and offensive spells. _

_And then there was something that Harry said when Umbridge asked who would attack children like ourselves. _

_"Hmm, let's think…" Said Harry, sarcastically. I could tell he was about to throw himself into a rage, but I never expected what came out of his mouth. "maybe, _Lord Voldemort_?" Even I stared at him open-mouthed. I hadn't expected him to say anything, I thought he'd be a bit smarter than to say anything. But I guess when people are angry they can't control themselves. _

_"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." Professor Umbridge said. "Now let me make a few things quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead—" _

_"He wasn't dead, but yea he's returned!" Harry said angrily. I was still shocked and I gave him a 'are you _stupid_?' look, trying to tell him to silence himself with my eyes. But it didn't seem to be working. _

_"Mr.-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-House-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself," Umbrige said in one breath without even looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. _This is a lie_." _

_"It is NOT a lie!" Harry thundered, "I saw him, I fought him!" I was speechless. My heart was beating, no pounding, in my chest. I felt like I was looking at a ghost, but he was alive, he, a mortal, had fought Voldemort, who was said to have achieved immortality, and _lived_. It was almost unbelievable. _

_"Hotaru? Hotaru?!" Kioko hissed quietly, but I ignored her and continued listening to the conversation intently. _

_"Detention, Mr. Potter!" Umbridge said triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. _ _Five o'clock_ _. My office. I repeat, _this is a lie_._ _The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners'." She said. But it wasn't the end. _

_ Harry stood up and I turned back to him. "Harry," I tried, "no!" but nothing I did seemed to work. _

_"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice was shaking in his anger. _

_"Please stop Harry." I pleaded. _

_"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," Umbridge said coldly. I felt my heart start jumping and plummeting back into my stomach. _

_"It was murder." Harry said, I saw him shaking in rage. Nothing I did was going to calm him and I knew it. "Voldemort killed him and you know it." _

_"Come here, Mr. Potter dear." She said with a falsely girlish voice. _

_It was as I watched Harry walk to Umbridge's desk that I suddenly realized I had a head ache, but it wasn't just any head ache. I started connecting dots and recognized it as major hate waves, emitting from Kioko. I turned to find her straight faced, yet she had Umbridge fixed in her gaze. Oh how she was hating Umbridge right now. _

_"But, Professor!" I said raising my hand. _

_"Yes Miss Tomo?" She asked, turning to me with a sweet smile on her face. _

_"What if, what if it's true? I mean, the only thing that's every really assured is death, and even that can be delayed, stopped completely even. If Voldemort's really back, and he attacks while we aren't prepared, that will leave us a more open and defenseless victim." She said. _

_"And I repeat, do you expect to get attacked in my classroom?" Umbridge asked, though because of the way I said it she had less venom. _

_"I'm saying that we should expect the unexpected. Tomorrow is not guaranteed, it never is. It's only common sense as well as human instinct to suspect the worst." I said. Harry looked at me, a little surprised as well as the rest of the class, even Kioko. _

_"Well, that was a very invigorating speech Miss Tomo, your wisdom goes far beyond your years. But please, don't be scared of this little ordeal. Let the Ministry handle things sweetie." She said. _

_"I'm not afraid." Hotaru said softly, "Just cautious." She added. _

_"A good trait to have, but there's nothing to be cautious about other than how much time you spend on things other than your homework. Now, Mr. Potter, dear, take this to Professor McGonagall." She said, handing Harry a piece of paper. But Harry didn't seem quite as upset. As he passed by me we exchanged knowing looks. I then turned back to the book and started skimming the pages, memorizing the words and storing them in the back of my mind sub-consciously while also thinking of the past events. _

_I found, courtesy of Kioko, that Monday was supposedly the easy day. We were using our quick pens to communicate swiftly with each other, and pretending that we were taking notes with them and reading over each others notes in the process, they were in Kana characters so no one could. Though we had already finished the chapters at the time. Well, anyways, we'd have a lot more all other days, but Monday was set aside to kind of keep the students a bit relaxed. So this was our last class of the day. _Thankfully_, I didn't think I could stand any more emotional strain, though my acting was helping me keep my cool on the inside. I knew I'd need some of that Draught of Peace to calm my nerves enough to get to sleep that night. _

_Kioko and I got our homework done farely early and were able to just hang around the library for some extra studying. That's where I am now. It's just as well I guess. I need the peace and quiet. And maybe I won't get it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are walking up to us and I imagine a nice long, rather stressing conversation is in store._

Hotaru closed her book with the quick pen in it and looked up at Harry, who looked like he had something to say but didn't really know how to put it. 

"Say it, just, say it." Kioko egged him on. 

"Um, thanks for…for…" he trailed off. "Believing me." He said. 

Hotaru nodded. 

"Honestly! I don't know _how_ you could say a word without getting furious like Harry! 'Let the ministry handle it', pah!!!" Kioko exclaimed, forcing herself to be quiet. "That, that _frog_ of a professor just, ugh, I need some potion." She said, taking her magic blue bottle out of her robes and sipping it. "Ah, that's _much_ better." She said. "Want some?" She asked Harry, handing it to him. 

"She's scared." Hotaru said. Harry nearly chocked on his sip. 

"What do you _mean_ 'she's scared'!?" Harry demanded. Kioko swiftly took the bottle back as the potion took effect and he couldn't be upset anymore. 

"It's very natural. The Ministry's scared to. They're all terrified, especially Umbridge. The mere thought of Voldemort actually being _alive_ scares them so much that they'll find any excuse to say that it isn't true. Think about it, it's human nature to try and block out what they don't want to hear, and people don't want to hear that Voldemort's back. So they avoid it whenever possible. That's why they're calling Dumbledor crazy and Harry a lying attention-seeker, because that's the only way around it. If there's any chance whatsoever that it isn't true, it isn't true." Hotaru said calmly. "They even fear his _name_. So it doubles the effect." 

Harry considered her words carefully, while Ron just looked at her confused and Hermione was looking at her, impressed. Kioko, however, wasn't so easily swayed from her own thoughts, "They're still idiots. Scared cowards or not. A _wise_ Ministry worker would suspect everything to be possible at _least_." She said. 

Hotaru wasn't one to argue, she didn't much like conflict. So most of the time she settled for partly agreeing on something that she really didn't. Though Kioko _did_ make a good point, it was just common sense, after all, to analyze every possible aspect. She really didn't believe that the ministry was a pack of idiots, but she nodded her head anyway and let the half-argument drop before it folded out into anything. 

"At least _you_ believe me." Harry said sitting down. The other two did so as well. 

"Are you two already done with your homework?!" Ron demanded, gaining a "SSSSHHH!" from Madam Pince. "Sorry." He whispered loudly enough for her to hear. 

"Yes we are. Would you like some help?" Hotaru asked putting her book away. 

"_Heck_ yeah." Ron said, quietly this time. He took out a piece of paper and quill pen and then looked up at Hotaru. "Properties of Moonstone?" he asked. 

"It's kind of like silver really," Hotaru began, Harry quickly got out his own parchment and the two started writing as fast as they could while Hermione was reading over her astronomy homework. Kioko went back to her book of charms and the day continued like that. 

"Here, let me see what you've written." Hotaru said, they handed her their 'finished' essays. "Good, but you were only writing what I said. They're practically the same. Do it again in your own words and try doing it in a different order. I imagine that if you do it the same way and in words that aren't normally yours Snape will get irritated and say that you copied a book. You don't want to give him _another_ reason to take points away do you?" She asked. They both shook their heads and quickly took their parchments back so that they could refer to them while they rewrote the essay. 

"Speaking of Snape…" Hermione said, putting down her paper. "I really don't know what to say…um…" She trailed off. 

"I do, _how_ the heck did you get _Snape_ to assign _20 points_ to Gryffindor?!" He exclaimed. 

"SHUSH!!!" Madam Pince hissed. 

"Simple," Kioko said, "She's sweet, she's innocent, and it's hard _not_ to do something she directly or indirectly asks you to." She explained making Hotaru blush a bit. 

"I'm still having a hard time figuring out how you could be in Slytherin." Ron said. 

"Ah-hem." Kioko said, she waved her hand around in a manner that kind of gestured towards herself and looking at him as if expecting him to offer up some sort of compensation for his insult. 

"Er, well, I guess not _all_ Slytherins are bad…" he said. 

"Thank you." She said, accepting his offering. Probably because she _knew_ it had taken a good deal of him to say that. 

"But still, I'd expect you to be in Ravenclaw, or Hufflpuff." He said. 

"What? She's not good enough for Gryffindor?!" Kioko said, determined to twist his words into an insult so that he'd have a hard time. No, she did not like Ron, tolerance was such an understatement. 

"I didn't say that!" Ron exclaimed. 

"I know, it's just so fun to watch you squirm." She said smirking evilly. 

"_Actually_," Hermione interrupted, "What I was shooting for was more along the lines of 'thank you'." She said. 

"Though you have to admit, it takes guts to stand up to Snape like that, so I guess she could be a Gryffindor too." Ron added on. 

"The hat thought so too, didn't it?" Kioko asked. 

Hotaru nodded, "It actually said that I'd do well in any of the houses and got a bit confused." She said. 

"Ah ha! A confused hat, that explains it." Ron said, satisfied. "Oh come on, are you going to demand compensation every time I—okay fine. Slytherin's aren't that bad. Some of them." He added to Kioko.

"Ah, a confused Ron. Hotaru already told you that this morning." Kioko said.

"Oh whatever!"

A/N: And Kioko shines in glory again.


	4. Quidditch Team Tryouts

A/N: Hi yas! Thankies for all the reviews. And to Shaiala Rialle, THAT IS THE CUTEST IDEA!!! AAAAAHHHH!!! I was brainstorming with my muse and we came up with the best ideas! Now, if I can focus long enough to get them all written....

_Journal Entry, About to go to bed: Nothing much happened while with Harry and the other two, but after the dinner bell we went our separate ways. I was starting to feel some strong vibes from Harry though, and we were on separate tables too. I guessed The Draught of Peace was wearing off quite quickly for him. Kioko, on the other hand, looked very relaxed and peaceful, and she reflected serenity as well. _

_I don't really know _when_ my ability to sense what others are feeling came about, but it seems to have just gradually gotten stronger for I was starting to become sensitive to the strong emotions of anyone I looked at for too long. I think I can block it if I want to, being able to feel others' emotions is the next step to actually reading their thoughts. And that is _not_ something I personally want in myself. Kioko, on the other hand, would jump at the chance to do so. I guess that's why I'm not telling her, that and the fact that I still don't know if I can trust her still. I want to, but she willingly admits to having few loyalties and will probably hold anything I tell her over my head if I got her irritated. An odd friendship I know, but I still seem to enjoy her company. I guess it's because she makes me feel as though I belong somewhere, she even told me that she liked me almost the moment she saw me. Though that was mostly because I seemed like someone who wouldn't irritate her from the start. _

_Anyway, I don't know _what_ it is about me that Draco just doesn't like, but he tried tripping me while we were making our way back up to the common room. Though doing it front of Kioko was a mistake. She instantly pulled out her wand and sent him flying into the wall as well as Crabbe and Goyel. She then froze him in that position and we were able to get back without much trouble._

_Though while we were sitting at the fireplace reading he just couldn't resist the urge to start mouthing off at Kioko. You'd think he'd already learned by now that, unlike me, you _cannot_ mess with Kioko without getting one part of your body mangled or bruised. I don't think the swelling will go down for a while, and what's more is he won't see Madam Pomphry about his arm because he's not going to admit to being hit by a girl. However I doubt he'll be able to use it for a while, Kioko says it'll be fun watching him do everything left handed. Though I kind of feel sorry for him. We have a lot of classes tomorrow and they're going to require wands. _

_Well, in about 30 minutes Kioko remembered that I promised to teach her how to use a sub-space pocket. And she was very enthusiastic about it too. Well, I guess anyone who had a constant invasion of their privacy would. It must be hard to handle living with favoritism. _

_She was a natural, just like with the globe, it was as if I only had to give her the map to lead her through the puzzle and nothing more, whereas most needed to be taught how to read the map. She was very excited about it, the first thing she did when I decided to deem her master was stick everything she owned in it. She then had a lot of fun doing card tricks using it. "Now you see it, now you don't." She was having a lot of fun. _

_We pretty much went back to reading, though Kioko insisted upon going back to the library so she could check out a lot of books. I decided to help her carry them out the doorway, she had really loaded herself. Was she really going to read all of these? I asked myself. Later she said, "If DADA's decided it's going to be so incredibly _boring_ I might as well read something _useful_ during that time." _

_That's pretty much what we're doing now. There's only an hour before bed so I guess I'll read some more in this book before going to sleep._

Hotaru then flipped the pages over, wondering what she might find in the book this time. 

************* 

Word seemed to have spread all over the school about Snape's little, 'out of character' action. Not very many people could believe that _Snape_ had actually given _Gryffindor_ house points. Needless to say, Hotaru's name was becoming pretty wide spread, though still not as much as Harry Potter's, it was still a good deal. 

And, of course, Hotaru had _no_ idea why everyone was so surprised, or why they were giving her odd looks. Professor Snape didn't seem _that_ bad, though, while she was thinking of it, he did seem to give the points reluctantly. Was favoritism really that pronounced in his psyche? But then, why did he give points to Gryffindor if he really didn't want to? It didn't seem to make sense.

Classes were more today, longer and with a greater number. First they had Herbology, which was rather fun if you liked plants. Hotaru imagined Makoto had gotten really high scores in this class. She'd have to write a letter to Makoto asking for advice. Then there was Arithmancy, which wasn't too bad, though Kioko hated it. "It's too much like math." She had said after the class. They had Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindor, so Hotaru had a chance to say hi to Harry again. But Professor Grumpyplanks was shooing them into their studies. In other words she was making them pay attention to the creature they were studying. 

"Ugh, I like drawing and all, but my sketches hardly look like what I'm suppose to be drawing." Kioko complained. 

"It's not that bad. Look at Malfoy's." Hotaru said. Malfoy sneered up at them and pulled his paper onto his knees so it wasn't so easy for them to see his horrible left-handed drawing. 

Kioko snickered and then looked at Hotaru's sketch, "At least you can tell what yours _is_. I don't guess you'll lend me a copy will you?" She asked. Hotaru had already sketched the creature and was now labeling it. "Sure." She said. Kioko suddenly got an idea and had an evil look on her face. 

She walked over to where Harry was and whispered to him, "Notice how Malfoy can't use his right arm?" She asked, she then walked away with the utmost innocent look on her face, though it turned into a 'I'm so proud of myself' smirk as she got back to Hotaru. By the way Harry was trying to stop snickering and starring at Malfoy Hotaru could have guessed what had gone on. Now word would spread that Kioko had sucker punched Malfoy's arm and he wouldn't be able to keep the fact hidden anymore. 

Next was Charms, a class both Kioko and Hotaru found to their liking. 

The day was packed with homework, after Charms was a class Hotaru had wanted to take specifically, so Kioko wasn't there, in fact there weren't many there but, of all people, Ron's twin brothers Fred and Gorge. It was called Construction of Magical Objects, and it was something Hotaru found very interesting. The people in it weren't really separated by years, the teacher, Mrs. Clovertree, explained that it was a class for those who showed promise and ability, so those who were there then wouldn't be there by the end of the school year.

They started with something relatively easy, and it was rather fun too. It seemed like a puzzle, the object was a comb that would lengthen or shorten your hair. They were given the comb sceliton and access to the pantry, but all they were told to do on it was in a piece of paper that gave her clues as to what was needed. Such as, "To lengthen hair it would need something to do so, but because the person using it has to be able to choose whether to lengthen or shorten it will need something that can be activated by a person's touch and wish." That was pretty simple. Warestone was used primarily to grow hair, and if she mixed it with glor, which had the effect of shortening hair when it came in contact, and after that sprinkle a bit of Seer Dust it would be able to do either though it'd require the thought of the one holding it to activate either. 

Hotaru took her comb and walked up to the mirror to test it out. She ran the comb through her hair intending for it to make her hair longer. She combed it several times and when she was done the back of her hair was down to her waist. 

"Very nice Miss Tomo!!!" Mrs. Clovertree exclaimed when Hotaru shortened her hair again to complete the success. "Mr. Fred and Gorge Weasley! We are _not_ making hats that render your entire head invisible!!! Stick to the projects at hand!!!" She snapped. 

The two currently looked like headless horsemen, but then the took off their hats and their heads reappeared. Though they just got bashed by the teacher they were still grinning, very proud of themselves. The teacher glared at them and then gave Hotaru another sheet of paper as well as a small hair band. "Here, Miss Tomo, you can go on to something a bit more difficult." She said. 

The project was for Hotaru to make the hair band into something that, when used on long hair, it would sort of momentarily shorten the hair so that it would be out of that person's way. It _was_ quite a bit harder. It wasn't so much a matter of finding the ingredients to do it as it was mixing the ingredients in away that it'd be just so and then using the right spell on it so that activation of the object wouldn't occur until the wearer wished it to. 

"Please keep in mind that not all items can be made the way a potion would, sometimes you must fix them with your wands, which is much harder believe me." Mrs. Clovertree said at the end of class. "Oh, Hotaru are you finished already?" She asked when Hotaru held up her band. "Well then go try it out in the mirror." 

Hotaru used the comb to lengthen her hair and then she pulled it up in the ponytail. From the waist length that she had made it, her hair seemed to be only just long enough to be able to put up in a ponytail and not loose much. She took it out and then started shortening her hair again while everyone was scuffling out of the classroom. She put the band around her wrist for safe keeping and went to go get her books. 

"Oh dear." She said, finding that the band had made her hand from the wrist up disappear. Though because it wasn't hair it seemed to merely be invisible. 

"Brilliant!!!" Fred exclaimed at her side. "Can you still use your hand?!" He asked, excited. 

"Um, yes." Hotaru said, a bit confused. 

They both took out a piece of parchment and a pen. "How'd you do it, details now, don't leave anything out." They said. 

"Er…" Hotaru stepped back, a little overwhelmed. She knew Ron, and she knew Ginny, so she had heard bout the twins, though she didn't know them personally and was a little reclusive at their forwardness. 

"We could use necklaces instead of hats." One said grinning. 

"Or just really big hair bands, come on." The other said. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?" They both asked. 

"Uh, um, oh-look-at-the-time-I-really-need-to-be-meeting-Kioko-for-dinner!" she said in one meek breath. She then scooped up her books and practically ran out the door. 

"Think we scared her?" Fred asked. 

"I dunno, didn't think we were _that_ bad." Gorge replied. 

Hoping they weren't going to demand any more, Hotaru ran lightly down the hallway. It wasn't really time for dinner yet, that would be in about 30 minutes to give the classes time to finish up after their ending time. But it was the best excuse she could come up with in the period of about 10 seconds. 

Hotaru found out the hard way that running down a hallway in Hogwarts was not the best course of action. She suddenly found herself running through one of the ghosts, not use to the sensation she lost her balance and practically crashed into something, or someone. She lost all her books in the process, and would have fallen on the hard stone floor but the one she bumped into grabbed her and brought her back to her feet. 

"Oh," Hotaru said when she regained composure, "I'm sorry Professor Snape." She said. What could she say? She didn't want to get Fred and Gorge in trouble, but he might not fall for the 'meeting Kioko for dinner' thing. "I shouldn't have been running." She said breathlessly. She wasn't use to physical activities and had exerted herself a bit more than she ought to. 

"It's quite alright Miss Tomo. Though you should probably run a bit slower and make sure you don't go through any ghosts in your haste." He said handing Hotaru her books. 

"Um, thank you." She said. Snape nodded and continued on down the corridor. Hotaru watched him go, wondering why everyone thought him so mean. 

*********** 

"So, what did you do last class?" Kioko asked examining her food for some reason, though not really eating it quite yet. 

"Composition of Magical Objects. It sounded fun so I decided to ask for the class. Though I've already finished my homework. Look." Hotaru said, she handed Kioko the comb and hair band. "The comb either shortens or lengthens your hair and the band momentarily shortens it so that it's out of the way." She said. 

Kioko's eyes widened with interest as she took the objects. "Let me try." She said, she used the comb first. Her hair started to shorten in length, she continued making it short and then singled out some in front to make bangs. When she was done her hair looked the same style as Hotaru's only her profile was a bit less childish looking and more serious than gentle like Hotaru's. She pulled out a mirror and then looked. "Not bad, not bad." She said. She then started lengthening it back to how it was and then she tried out the hair band, making herself a low ponytail in back. She had little more than a stub when she did this. "I like it I like it. Think I could take that class?" She asked. 

Hotaru nodded, "It's a lot like potions and arithmancy. Though some of it seemed like computer programming." She said. 

"You've taken computer programming?" Kioko asked. 

"Ami-san taught me a bit." Hotaru nodded. 

"Ugh, Arithmancy, oh well, I guess I'll take it anyways. I might just open up a pawn shop instead of a potions shop." She said. 

"That's what you want to do?" Hotaru asked. 

"Oh yeah. I think it'll be fun." She said. 

"Why aren't you eating?" Hotaru asked. 

"Well, after finding out some of the things they put into their cooking I'm getting a bit wary of what I eat around here. I think this chicken has powdered Grandi in it." She said with a look of disgust on her face. 

"Oh ew!!!" Hotaru exclaimed, pushing her own plate away, "Are they trying to kill us?" She asked. 

"That's my theory. Anyway, if we work hard enough and work together we might be able to get all our week as well as day stuff done by 8 and that leaves about an hour of daylight for us to go flying, and two hours of night to do whatever." She said, reaching for a biscuit, though she examined and sniffed it before taking a bite. 

"Well, I know I won't be able to eat any more. Want to go on to the library then?" Hotaru asked. 

"Yeah, let's take a few biscuits though, they seem harmless enough." She said grabbing a few of them. She did the 'now you see it now you don't' trick with them and the two got up to go out the door. 

Hotaru nibbled on a biscuit in thought. The next Arithmacy problem was pretty tough, she and Kioko were both stuck on it, and it just _happened_ to be the last one. "ARGH!!! If we could just _figure it out_ we could go on to Care of Magical Creatures!!!" Kioko exclaimed. 

"Let's save it for later and then come back to it, maybe then we'll be able to get it right." Hotaru suggested. 

"Excellent idea, Firefly!" She said, nearly throwing the Arithmancy homework into sub-space in her haste to get rid of it for the moment. "Let's see, we can pick any creature from this list, I'll do the Lileeth because I have a pet of that species." She said. 

"You have the shape-shifting snake?" Hotaru questioned. 

"Yeah, though because Mom doesn't like snakes I imagine she'll probably be sending my pets up to Hogwarts sometime soon." She said. 

"Along with your jaguar and tiger?" Hotaru asked. 

"Oh of course. At least it'll keep any nosy neighbors out of our room. What do you want to do?" She asked turning the list over to Hotaru. 

"Um…I think I'll look up the Nine Tail Fox in my book, I think I read something about it. Ah, here it is." Hotaru said, she found the page as she always did and found pictures to accompany it. 

"Hm, I didn't know those foxes could turn humanoid, she looks pretty." Kioko said. "I don't suppose I could use your quick pen while you're reading that?" She asked. 

"Sure you can." Hotaru said, she flipped a chunk of pages over, grabbed the pen, and then handed it to Kioko. 

"Thanks." She said, she set the pen onto her parchment and it started flying across her page. At that rate she'd probably get done in only 15 minutes or less. 

When it was Hotaru's turn for the quick pen Kioko used her own special pen to look over and edit her essay. The thing about her pen was that you could use it in the way you'd type words on a computer text file. You could cross out words and then write them down again, though it moved the other words around so that it could fit and the erase marks weren't there. When Hotaru was done she switched with Kioko again and did her Divination homework with it. 

"We're keeping dream diaries and figuring out what our dreams mean. For some reason I have this recurring dream of a silver ring. Maybe it means I'm gonna die in seven days." Kioko said snickering a bit. 

"You've read Ringu?" Hotaru asked. 

"No, I watched the movie. Then I watched the American version The Ring. Can't decide which one is better though." She said. "Have you?" 

Hotaru nodded, "Michiru-mama was scared for several days after she read it, had I not read it before her she wouldn't have let me read it myself." She said. 

"Well, back to this." She said looking at the diary. 

"What's your dream like?" Hotaru asked. 

"The same thing over and over again. I'm walking in a field of black crystal clusters okay? There's like, no light _anywhere_, but I can still see. There's not a soul around me yet I hear voices in my head telling me things that I remembered at the time I was dreaming, but when I wake up I can't figure out what they said. Anyways, as I'm walking I look up into the sky and see this silver ring of light there. The voices all say something in unison, but when I try making sense of it I just can't put words to what they said. The ring then comes at me, as if trying to engulf me, and I wake up. _Every time_." She explained, the quick pen scribbling it down as she told Hotaru. "It's getting a bit irritating really, I mean, once I show Trelawney she'll be like a child at Christmas and find hidden meanings in everything and tell me to try and remember what the voices say. Ugh, to think this dream might actually _mean_ something." She shook her head to clear cobwebs. "I'm dreading the turn-in of this diary." She sighed handing Hotaru her pen back. 

"Haruka-papa was strict that I shouldn't take Divination. She doesn't seem to like the teacher, said something about predicting her 'upcoming doom'." Hotaru said. 

"What, Trelawney was predicting her own doom?" Kioko asked. 

"No, Haruka-papa's." Hotaru said. 

"Oh, well, you said her instead of him." Kioko said. 

"Um, Kioko, Haruka's female." 

"Oh. Oh!!! Oh…" Kioko said, looking a bit uncomfortable after the last 'oh'. "Okay change of subject. I think we actually finished all our stuff for the day." She said. "Quidditch tryouts are in about thirty minutes. Lets go fly around before then." She said getting up. 

"Wait, we still have to finish that last Arithmancy problem." Hotaru said. 

Kioko grudgingly sat back down and pulled out her paper while Hotaru did the same. _'Clues would be helpful.'_ She told her book mentally, and then she turned a few pages. "Ah, I found something that might help." She said.

"Few, man I hate Arithmacy." Kioko said as they scuffled down the hall that lead to the Quidditch field. 

"I prefer thinking to running personally." Hotaru huffed behind her as they came to the door. The two made sure no one was watching and pulled out their brooms before going outside. 

Had Hotaru been thinking she would have chosen a different broom from the three she had. One was a Nimbus 2002, the other was the one that the Cauldron had given her, and the last was a Firebolt from Galaxia. She was using the Firebolt. . 

"Whoa, you got a _Firebolt_?!" Kioko exclaimed when she saw the broom. 

"Um, yeah…" Hotaru said sheepishly. 

"Better not show it to Drane Millichent, Slytherin quidditch captain. He'll make you try out for a spot on the team." She told her. 

"I'll just cover up the logo when he turns up." Hotaru said as she mounted her broom. She lifted gracefully into the air and then let loose and shot into one direction of the field. She then turned and flew back to Kioko who was coming at her. Hotaru went down when they came close and Kioko pulled up. 

Down she went, the speeded falling sensation making her heart pump, just how close could she cut it before she had to pull up? Hotaru gripped the broom tightly and finally pulled up, the bristles of her broom brushing the ground as she did a V turn and shot back into the sky. Hotaru hovered a bit in front of the goals and breathed deeply, a shy smile on her face as Kioko caught up to her. 

"How'd you do that?! I didn't think anyone but professionals … and Harry, but he doesn't count since he was dropped into a fairy spring… could do that trick." Kioko exclaimed excited. 

"It was fun. Haruka-papa always dragged me on roller coasters because Michiru-mama was afraid of them." She explained. 

"Ah, but that still doesn't explain how you did it." Kioko said. Hotaru only shrugged. And she went off to pick up speed again. Haruka-papa must have been a really good quidditch player, and really fast. Probably faster than Hotaru could ever be, but she could still try. 

"Tomo!!!" Exclaimed a voice behind the two. 

"Uh oh, I think Millichent saw you." Kioko said. 

"I don't wanna play on the team." Hotaru said before he could ask. 

"Hey how'd you…never mind. Why not?" He asked. "With you're skills and that broom we might finally be able to beat Potter. How's the seeker spot?" "Gods know we need a better seeker than Malfoy." Kioko quoted while Millichent was saying the same thing. He gave her an odd look. 

"I don't want to play on the team." Hotaru repeated. 

"Oh come on. How's this, you try out and then think about it the next week." He said. 

"Okay, that sounds fair." Hotaru said, though she didn't really know if she'd agree to it or not. 

"Great! Are you trying out too Night?" He asked, turning to Kioko. 

"Yes, how does beater sound to you?" Kioko asked. 

"Perfect! Tryouts are in 10 minutes." He said flying off. 

"He's excited about maybe getting some better players, either that or the Grandi in his food is taking effect. There has to be _some_ reason he's acting a bit out of character." Kioko said observantly. 

"Why do I feel like I just gave Malfoy another reason to snip at me?" Hotaru asked a bit broodingly, though her voice still had it's softness. 

"Because you did!" Hotaru groaned silently. 

******** 

_Journal Entry, Team Tryouts: I don't think Kioko was the only one who noticed Millichent was acting a bit out of character. Some of the other team members were giving him strange looks. Anyways, it seemed everyone thought Kioko good for one of the beater spots, even Draco Malfoy thought her good for the spot, though he said it in such a way that I just _know_ will earn him a black eye before the day is done. He just can't stand it when people other than teachers are superior to him, and Kioko is definitely the peak of superiority in the Slytherin house. _

_When the seeker tryouts were announced and Millichent said that it'd be a contest between Malfoy and me, Draco looked at me for a minute and then laughed in my face. "_You_ think you can beat _me_?!" He exclaimed. _

_"Did I say that?" I asked, looking a bit confused. If I showed any signs of being irritated he'd just _love_ it, I knew. Though the fact that I no longer got angry at him for anything helped me act as such. Kioko once said that if I did this for so long and then one day got angry it would be 1,000 times more frightening for everyone. She might laugh at their reactions but I'd probably be too irritated at myself for exploding. _

_We were up in the air, finally, and Malfoy was taunting me left and right. I nearly lost control of myself when he started insulting my parents, I was thinking about writing a list of all his insults then send them to Haruka-papa. Who would then come to school and beat the life out of him. But those kinds of thoughts would lead to action and getting Haruka mad at Malfoy was worse than getting the Twins in trouble with Snape. _

_The snitch was released and Millichent waited a bit before blowing the whistle. _

_I guess using Silence to find the snitch was cheating, but then, how is it cheating when there's no sabotage? For a moment I just hovered there with my eyes closed. The world went dark around me, I felt Draco's movement, jerky and smooth at the same time, he was probably laughing at me while riding his broom around. I felt everyone watching, some cheered, I heard their words but I didn't pay much attention. _

_And then, there. I found it. My eyes shot open and I dived straight down, the snitched hovered around and when it noticed me coming it darted away, but I knew exactly where it was going. I felt Draco's broom trying to catch up to me, but I ignored him. _

_The snitched stopped in an attempt to confuse me, but I reached my hand out and stanched it from the air. I then pulled up and hovered, staring at the golden snitch that now rested in my palm. _

_I don't know what compelled me to do that, I had never been able to use Silence like that before. It was thrilling, and scary at the same time. At least I was able to stop using it, I sensed Malfoy coming up next to me but didn't _feel_ him do so._

_"How did you do that?!" He demanded. "I COULDN'T EVEN SEE THE BLOODY THING AS YOU WERE CHASING IT!!!" He exclaimed. _

_"Relax Malfoy. You might have been able to find it before me if you just relaxed." I told him and then I flew gently back to where the team was. _

_"Firefly won you guys, pay up." Kioko was saying to a handful of the other team members, who grudgingly gave her as well as a couple of others a few galleons, but mostly Kioko. "I bet 4 gallions each that you'd get the snitch before 10 minutes was up, these idiots were foolish enough to take me." She said grinning to me. _

_"The chances of Tomo being _that good_ were 1,000 to 1," Said one of them to Kioko, "It seemed like _she_ was the one with the least chance of winning." He turned to me._

_"We'll just see if you can beat Potter then, Tomo." Malfoy said reproachfully. _

_"I'm not going to join the team." I said. _

_Everyone seemed dumbfounded, especially Malfoy, who you'd think would be happy that I wasn't going to take his spot. "WHAT?!" demanded Millichent. "YOU FOUND AND CAUGHT THE SNITCH IN THE TIME IT WOULD TAKE TO FLY FROM ONE END OF THE COURT TO THE NEXT AND **YOU'RE NOT GOING TO JOIN THE TEAM**!?!?!?!?!?!?!" He yelled. _

_I shrank back a bit, "You don't have to yell." I said just loud enough for him to hear. What was so wrong about avoiding unnecessary conflict? _

_"**Please** reconsider. I'll give you a week, two weeks even!" Millichent exclaimed pulling on his hair. _

_Everyone stared at him, though this time I knew why, please was usually **not** in the Slytherin vocabulary, and he was practically begging too. Which, according to Kioko, was _not_ like Millichent at all. He usually demanded instead of begged. _

_So that's two people who've been acting out of character concerning me, Snape and Millichent. I wonder how many more Slytherins I can soften. _

_Well, I felt a bit bad, he was demeaning himself just to get me on the team. If it was _that_ important to him the least I could do is think it over. So I nodded, "Okay, I'll think about it and let you know next practice." I said, Kioko and I then went back into the castle to go 'do whatever'. _

_We're in the library, of course, I found a very interesting book about magical construction. It was supposedly going to help me with my Construction of Magical Objects class but I found it a bit low grade though, not really up to the standards I was hoping for. So I decided to write in my journal after reading it. We have a good deal of time before curfew, maybe Madam Pince knows a more advanced book than this. Though come to think of it, I haven't written to my friends lately. I guess I'll do that._

Hotaru closed her book and then took out a piece of parchment to start a letter. 

"Whatcha doing now?" Kioko asked from her own book. 

"Writing letters." Hotaru answered. She set her quick pen on the parchment and started writing. 

"Ah, cool." 

_'Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't written sooner, it kept slipping my mind. School has been so fun, I got into Slytherin house though everyone here keep saying things like, "HOW'D YOU GET INTO SLYTHERIN?!?!?!?" I'm really not sure how myself, the house is stereotyped to having a lot of less-than-friendly characters. _

_By the way, I tried out for the Slytherin Quidditch team. I made seeker but I'm not sure if I should really join. The captain really seemed desperate, I'd probably feel bad about letting him down. What do you think? _

_I met someone named Night Kioko who's been 'uncharacteristically' friendly to me, she's a bit sarcastic and apathetic at times, but I like being with her for some reason, she makes me feel safe and secure. _

_'I feel like I belong here, every day seems to present new challenges, new classes to take, and new problems to solve. Speaking of classes, Makoto could you give me some advice for Herbology? I'm not really sure Glandria and I really went into detail with that class and I'm sure to fall behind if I don't work at it. _

_'There's a lot of tension between houses too, especially Slytherin and Gryffindor. Which is a real shame, some of the Gryffindors seem so nice. It's just so silly though, why judge someone from what house they're in? It doesn't really make sense, especially after the Sorting Hat sang this strange song. I think he means that if the houses don't come together we'll all crumble and fall from the inside. _

_'I miss you guy's a whole bunch, maybe we should all get together when we're able to go to Hogsmeade. Give my best to Chibi-Usa and tell everyone hi for me. _

_'—Hotaru'_

Hotaru rolled up the parchment and put it up. "I'll be right back." She said getting up. But then she spotted something on one of the nearby tables. "Oh, someone must have lost their wand." She said reaching for it. 

Hotaru gasped in surprise as the wand suddenly turned into a bouquet of violet roses with a note attached. "Roses are red, sometimes. Violets are blue, sort of. Flowers are pretty, most of them. And so are you, with long hair." Hotaru read softly to Kioko, her cheeks turned pink. 

"Fred or George, likely both. Probably trying to get the 'hair band' recipe from you again. Either that or wondering how you'd react." Kioko said. "They're probably watching, just put the flowers down and go on with your business. The best way to deal with these two is to ignore them. Isn't that right Fred?" She asked speaking more or less to the bookshelf she was facing. 

"Awwww, how do you always know?" Fred wined coming around the books and into view. 

"You're predictable, and I saw you watching from behind the space without the books." She told him. 

"Pay you if you'll give us the formula for the bands." George said, practically in Hotaru's face once again, though she had the large bouquet to shield her this time. She took the pen and paper and then set the flowers down and started writing hastily on the parchment. When she was finished she handed it back to him and he replaced it with a few gold coins. "Pleasure doing business with you Miss Tomo." He said pocketing the parchment. 

"If you'll excuse me Mr. Weasley, I need to go to the Owlery and drop off my letter." Hotaru said, she politely bowed and then walked out of the library to pay Midnight a visit. 

********* 

_Journal Entry, Weekend: Haven't written much lately, homework's been a lot harder and flying is just so fun. It's the weekend right now and I saw something out the window that scarred me to death. Well, I'd seen them carrying the coaches when I first came here, but this one seemed to just thrust itself from out of the trees for some reason. It was really early though, so nothing on heaven and earth was getting Kioko out of bed before 10 and I didn't have her around to ask if that was just my imagination or not._

_I saw Harry in the corridor that lead to the owlrey only a little while later, he looked pretty happy as he was making his way towards the dinning area. "Hi Harry." I said catching up to him. _

_"Oh, hi Hotaru. What are you doing up so early?" He asked. _

_"Just getting a little exorcize. I was going to go down to the library for some reading." I told him. _

_"Reading? Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" he asked. _

_"No, not since I found out they cook their eggs in apricot sauce." Harry looked like he just lost his appetite. "But the biscuits are still okay, so far. I was going to grab a few of those." She said. "Oh, and don't eat the grilled chicken, they cook it in bacon grease so it doesn't even taste like chicken at all." She told him. _

_"That was chicken?" Harry asked, looking even more disgusted. "What are they _doing_?!" He exclaimed. _

_"Trying to kill us off is our guess. Here, Kioko devised an all-purpose-food-poisoning-antidote just in case you swallow something you shouldn't have." She said, handing him some of her spare potion. _

_"Thanks a lot, ugh." He said, feeling sick just thinking about it. "I don't guess you'd be willing to help us with our homework again. Hermione's gonna need some reinforcements." He sad. _

_"Sure, I'll be in the library for most of the day, Kioko will too after she gets up. Though if we're not there we'll be out flying." I told him. _

_"We'll probably meet you there after I get Ron and Hermione to go on a biscuit-breakfast diet." He said as they came to the great hall. _

_"Okay, see you." I said and we parted ways. _

_It was lucky that most Slytherin's would rather swallow a frog than get up early on a Saturday morning or I probably would have had a Malfoy to deal with. Surprisingly, though not so surprising had I been thinking, I got quite a few letters nearly land in my food. I released the owls from their burden and then opened up the first letter. _

_It was from Setsuna-mama. _

_'Dear Ru-chan, _

_'Setsuna- How would you like a visit from your favorite foster parents, hm? I think it would be just splendid if Haurka, Michiru, and I all came down to visit Sunday. Provided you have all your homework done that is. Haruka's been irritable lately and jumped when I suggested a friendly visit, poor Haruka. _

_'Haruka- SLYTHERIN?! YOU GOT INTO SLYTHERIN?!?!?!?! HOW IN THE NINE HELLS DID YOU MANIGE _THAT_?!?!?!?! Okay, okay I'm calming down. Anyway, I think you should take the spot on the team if you made it. Why hold back? It's fun! Is Galaxia giving you any problems?! What about any boys?! Come on, you can tell you're dear Haruka-papa. _

_'Michiru- Ignore Haruka, dear. I think it is so nice that you're making friends, it doesn't matter which house you're in, at least you found someone there. As for Quidditch, it's a rather dangerous sport, Ru-chan. But I'll admit it is quite fun. I never made the team myself, but Haruka use to be the Gryffindor seeker.' _

_The next letter came from Usagi-chan. _

_'Hi Hotaru!!! _

_'We're all very proud of you back here, it's _great_ that you're doing so well. I remember when _I_ was in 5th year, it was hard, even with the other 4 years behind me. Heheh, I kept playing Quidditch instead of studying like Ami told me to. You should go for that seeker spot on the team! If you're good enough maybe you could be a professonal!!! Haha, a wild dream I know, but it could still happen. Okay, Okaasan's giving me _that look_, it's time to do the dishes! Sorry Taru, I got to go. Sayonara!' _

_The third one was from Makoto-san. _

_'Yo (I learned a new English word, proud of me?) _

_'Hm, Herbology. Ah, I remember that class, yes I _do_ have some advice. Touch nothing unless you know exactly what it is, and even then use gloves. That is unless it hates the feel of gloves and would much rather you use bare hands. Don't breath to much in that greenhouse, you don't know _what_ is in there. Oh yeah, don't eat too much of the food either, you don't even want to _know_ some of the things they use to cook with. Here's a list of all the things that were safe when I was there, hopefully they still are but I'll still caution you.' _

_That one came complete with an extra sheet of parchment with a rather short list of edible foods. The last one was from Minako. _

_'Hi Hota-chan! _

_'Greetings and salutations from the one and only Sailor V. Guess what! I heard from a very reliable source, meaning I dragged it out of Setsuna with much persuasion, that there will be another Yule Ball that year!!! (Nudge nudge wink wink) Though don't tell Haruka when she comes to visit, she'll be beating all the cute guys off with a stick and make you go with a nerd. Speaking of cute guys, there were a lot of them when I went, how about now? Anyone? A list perhaps? Come now, you can tell little ol' me! Slytherins were always cute, most of them anyways, though none of them ever asked me out. How odd. In fact I don't think anyone but Rei got asked out by a Slytherin. Maybe you're luck will be better.' _

_That was just like Minako-chan, always thinking about boys. _

_I checked Makoto's list for the breakfast items around me, the biscuits were top on the list, no surprise, and then there was bacon, though I don't much like the bacon here. It's too…greasy I guess. A little too much for me. Nope, nothing but the biscuits. So I grabbed several of those and got up, letters in hand, and made my way to the library. But just before I left another owl dropped onto my table, it was Midnight. She chirped in displeasure that I was about to leave her and looked a bit relieved when I removed the package from her leg. _

_'Thought you might want a little extra spending money for Hogsmeade, who knows, you might just find something there that you really like. –Setsuna' The note read. I picked up the package and weighted it in my hand, a _**little**_? Galaxia had already given me a small fortune in galleons, it was sort of a reward for whenever I got a spell right or got high marks on my tests while we were training near the Cauldron. Oh well, it's not like we don't have a stash in Gringots that would put the next wizard millionaire to shame. _

_I gave Midnight a little treat before going on to the library. _

_Ron, Hermione, and Harry were there before me, munching on a basket of biscuits. "Good news, one of my friends just sent me a list of edible food items and you can eat the bacon too. Though she also sent me a list of what to avoid at all times, unfortunately there's some sweets on this list too." I told them. _

_"Oh good." Hermione said taking the parchment. "I'll make copies of these." She said, Hotaru could tell she was thoroughly disgusted as well. _

_For a good chunk of the day I helped Harry and Ron with their homework, hard work I know, Hermione was helping me and we still didn't get them done with it before Kioko demanded to go flying. _

_"Can we come too?" Ron asked, begged might be a better term, he was pretty apt to do anything but homework at this time. _

_"I suppose." Hotaru answered. _

_"We'll finish Sunday." Hermione said closing up her books and stuff. _

_"We'll be out in the fields, come on Firefly!" Kioko said, she grabbed my by the arm and then before I knew it we were outside, Firebolt in my hand and a Nimbus 2002 in hers. _

_I kind of wanted to wait for Harry and the others to get ready, so that's what I'm doing now, waiting. Hard to imagine I could write all that stuff in the time it'd take three people to get ready, of course I _am_ getting even faster with my quick pen, which is a good thing. Oh, here they are. Better close this book before they see it._

Hotaru shut her book and quickly stuck it into her robes, or rather sub-space. She smiled, "Hi." She greeted. 

"You three take a long time to get your brooms." Kioko said, coming down on her broom. 

"Sorry, Ron nearly lost his and Hermione had to dig hers from under a bunch of stuff." Harry apologized. 

"Is it true you beat Malfoy in a seeker match!?" Ron exclaimed, nearly getting into Hotaru's face. Hotaru stepped back, a bit startled, and nodded. "Then why aren't you going to join the team?! Malfoy acted like you were just scared or something." He said. 

"Of course he would, he doesn't want to loose his place on the team. And if Hotaru takes it that's what's going to happen." Kioko said, hands on hips. 

"I'm not sure whether to tell you to take it just to spite Malfoy or beg you to not so we won't have a better seeker on Slytherin." Ron said. 

"Say nothing and let her decide. Either way you win." Kioko said. 

"Good idea." Harry said. "Though if she found the snitch and caught it within a minute like everyone's saying we might just prefer not." 

"It was more like 2 minutes, but who counts? Point is she got it before Draco, which isn't that hard to accomplish." Kioko said. "Now lets fly!" She pushed as she floated farther into the air. 

Hotaru mounted her broom and the others followed.

A/N: Not sure if I should have Hotaru take the spot on the team or not. I think I will, it'll add more drama to Hota-chan's life, (as if she needs it). 


	5. Haruka papa

A/N: MY SPELLING REEKS LIKE NO TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!! But please enjoy the fic anyways.

__

Journal Entry, Practice: We basically played Quidditch together for a while. Kioko and I were one team while Harry and Ron were the other. Kioko decided she wanted to be keeper and I really didn't care so I was the chaser of our team. I'm really not good at throwing things, but Kioko didn't let one goal past her, so we one by the one point I managed to score. Then we decided to try helping Ron practice his own game and each of us took turns getting the quaffle through him. Well, I never got it through, Kioko always got it through, and Harry only got it through 1/4th of the time, so I guessed that it was a little up in Ron's department. Kioko is just a natural at the on-the-field type of stuff while it looked like I'd only be good as a seeker and nothing more. Needless to say Ron was asking if I could have double turns 'to get more practice'. But then Kioko said, "Hotaru's a seeker, why don't you give me_ double turns so that _you_ get better?" and that shut him up._

Then it was lunch time and the two would be needing to get to their actual practice. I stopped by their table after Kioko and I ate all the edibles from our dishes, needless to say I got stared at by nearly every Gryffindor who noticed I was there.

"Hermione, would you please look up some books for me while I'm watching Ron and Harry?" I asked.

"Why of course Hotaru, what are they?" Hermione asked.

"Um, well I'd like something pretty advanced pertaining to developing magical objects, and a couple on Herbology and Ancient Runes. I'm a little behind on those classes." I told her.

"Okay, Composition of Magical Objects, Herbology, and Ancient Runes. I'll see what I can find." Hermione answered me smiling.

"Thanks, I'll return the favor." I told her before walking off. I thought of getting her a quick pen when we went to Hogsmeade. For some reason I heard a surrey of giggles that sounded a lot like Hermione's. When I got out of the great hall I had my own giggling fit until Kioko came around. I had just made a scene and, even though I didn't like drawing attention to myself, it was_ rather amusing. Kioko certainly thought so as well._

"Did you see_ the looks on their faces?!" She demanded laughing almost hysterically._

We found Malfoy and a good deal of others on the Slytherin team as well as tag-alongs on the Quidditch field, sitting in the stands. "YOU CAN STAY THERE WHILE WE GET THE BEST VIEW OF THE GAME." Kioko yelled at them. We had decided to sit on our brooms and watch near the commenter's box. I sat across my broom while Kioko decided to practice her balance by standing on her broom as if it were a surfing board. Which was why she was lower to the stand than I was.

When their team came out the first thing Malfoy did was yell, "What's that Weasley's riding? Why would anyone want to put a Flying Charm on a moldy old log like that?" The rest of them started howling in laughter.

"Considering the thing_ that is always riding on _your_ broom, Malfoy, you have little room to talk." Kioko yelled, unable to resist. Fred and George visibly busted out into a fit of laughter while everyone else was merely snickering normally, even some of the Slytherins laughed. Malfoy turned scarlet and looked as though he wanted to lash out at Kioko again, but for some reason he unconsciously rubbed his right arm and said nothing directed at her. Instead he turned his attention back to the Gryffindors._

"Hey Johnson, what's with that hairstyle anyway? Why would anyone want to look like they've got worms coming out of their head?" Pansy Parkingson shrieked.

"If you conceder her hair a collection of worms I'd hate to think what the mess upon your own head could be related to every morning." Kioko yelled back.

"Night!!! We're your own team, your own house, stop insulting us and round on the Gryffindors!!!" Millichent called.

"Oh, but it's just so **fun**_!!! And easy too, you people leave yourselves _waaaaaay_ to open!!!" Kioko replied. She turned her attention back onto the field as did I._

The game began. Angelina threw the Quaffle to Fred, who threw it to George, who passed it to Harry, who threw it to Ron, who dropped it.

"Oh dear." I said as Malfoy lead the chorus of laughter.

"Come now Ron, you can do better than that_!!!" Kioko yelled._

"Kioko, those aren't the most encouraging words." I said as the team tried another round.

"No, but he can." Kioko said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, Potter, how's your scar feeling? Sure you don't need to lie-down? It must be, what, a whole week since you were in the hospital wing, that's a record for you, isn't it?" Malfoy called. I jerked my head and looked at him with disbelief.

"Would you like a visit to Madam Pomphry, Malfoy? If so, please, continue to talk." Kioko hollered.

"You really really don't like him do you?" I asked.

"I could stand him before, now I'd like to see him drop dead. Not sure, but I'm a bit protective of my friends and all he's been doing since you came around is snip at you left and right. Now, this can be excused with an FD sized crush (A/N: Heheh, inside joke, don't ask), but only to an extent." She said, though I get the feeling she only added that to watch me blush.

"What? He hates me!" I protested.

"That's what he_ thinks." She said, jerking her thumb over towards the stand with all the Slytherins, though she meant Malfoy. We then turned our attention back to the field, I was glad for a change of subject/directed attention._

Ron let another one fall.

"Oh, poor Ron." I moaned. I could feel his embarrassment from here and it was rather strong too. He was really nervous too, which was a problem. And Malfoy was not_ helping. Well, of course he wasn't, he didn't want Gryffindor to win._

"I don't get it, he could have caught that one easily during practice." Kioko said.

Ron caught the third one, but hit his teammate in the face giving her a bloody nose. His emotions changed from relief to embarrassment once more. Fred and George gave the girl something and then they released the rest of the equipment.

Too soon afterwards Angelina blew the whistle to bark at Ron. Katie's nosebleed seemed to be getting worse, obviously it was that thing the twins had given her because they looked a bit horrified. Well, Katie had to get to the Hospital wing, and the twins escorted her out of guilty conscience, so there was nothing left to do but quiet trying to practice. Kioko and I flew over to them, even though Angelina looked like she was going to lash out at us almost instantly, then she saw who it was that were coming.

"Weasley! What's wrong with you!? You're better than that_!!!" Kioko exclaimed._

"It's okay Ron." I said smiling, "If you just learn to get over your nervousness you'll be a lot better. Try to have fun, isn't that what games are about?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded, "I guess you're right. I'll try to loosen up, at least you're not with them_." He said, jerking his finger towards the other Slytherins._

"Tomo, I have a question." Angelina said.

"The hat got confused and that's why I ended up in Slytherin. Everyone seems to be asking me that." I answered before she could ask.

"Okay, that was actually going to be my second question. I was just wondering if you were going to accept the seeker place on the Slytherin team." She said.

"Oh, I don't know yet." I told her.

"Ah." Was all she said before flying off.

"Well, shall we finish your homework?" I asked the two.

"Only if we can borrow your quick pen again." Ron said sighing. Anything to get off the subject of Quidditch, I suspected.

I nodded, homework went along so much faster with that tool, it was no wonder everyone wanted to borrow it.

We were able to finish up after dinner, the last being Galaxia's essay on Jupiter's moons. I decided to let them look over and rewrite mine in their own terms. They then had me quiz them on the study papers Glandria gave us so they might be able to earn Gryffindor more points in that class. They wanted to stop in the middle of the essay to play more Quidditch, but Hermione and I wouldn't have it, though I wasn't as outspoken as Hermione, Kioko helped with her usual, "Don't make me help you as well, you do **not**_ want my help, trust me." And it works too, every time._

After we got them finished up we still had an hour or two of daylight left so Kioko took it upon herself to drag Ron out to the field and started throwing the Quaffle at his goals while he tried, note tried_, to block them. And that's what they're doing now. Ron's not having much luck, but I can tell he's getting a bit better. He nearly got her last one. I guess there's not much more for me to write down so I suppose I'll start reading some of the books Hermione found for me._

Hotaru exchanged that book for another, the one on advanced Arithmancy to help her in CMO. Amazing how much the two went together, and yet Kioko had _still_ asked to take a class in it. Perhaps with a more motivating objective she'd pay more attention in Arithmancy.

"Hotaru, it's the weekend and you're nose is in a book on _Arithmancy_?!" Harry exclaimed riding over to her. He looked at the back of the book, "I thought only Hermione could read stuff like that."

"Well, if you think about magic as being fun and not a reason for school it's actually pretty easy." Hotaru replied.

Harry shook his head, "Not sure I understand. Oh well, I guess for someone like you it's easy. I get to distracted by my broom." He said.

"If you, Ron, and Hermione will meet us in the library after classes we can all get the day's schoolwork finished, have a little free time for that day, and the weekends completely free." She told him. "Look at Sunday, you have that free now thanks to all the time we had you spend on your missed homework." She said.

"Which would have been a lot more had you not helped us out _during_ the week." Harry stated a bit grimly. "I don't even want to _know_ what grade I got in Potions. Even if we _did_ have help from you on it."

"Maybe you should take Advanced Writing, that's one of the extra classes I'll be taking next week. It's not too late to sign up." She said.

"Thanks, but I have enough homework during the week as it is, that'd be just one more subject to neglect." He said.

"Tell you what, I'll buy you your own quick pen next Hogsmeade day if you'll take Advanced Writing with me." She said closing her book.

Harry considered and hesitated for a moment, then he said, "Deal."

"RON YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS, NOW BLOCK ONE!!!" Kioko yelled from above them as she threw another goal.

"All I can say is I'm glad she's a beater and not a chaser." Harry said jerking his head up to see what she was yelling about.

"Congratulations Ron, you _finally_ blocked one!" Kioko said as they landed.

"We've been out here for a long time haven't we?" Hotaru asked looking up at the sky from her book.

"And it would have been longer, I was waiting for him to block one of my goals." She said.

"Well if you'd go a bit easy on me and let me work up to the level…" Ron suggested.

"In your dreams. I prefer shoving it down your throat." Kioko said.

"Which is why _Hotaru_ is helping us with homework and you aren't." Harry said snickering a bit.

"Yeah, be happy you have an encourager and not a butt-kicker helping you." Kioko said in a sarcastically sweet voice.

"So, what are we doing Sunday?" Ron asked as they walked back towards the castle.

"Same thing we were doing just a moment ago." Kioko said, an evil glint in her eye. Ron groaned.

"Kioko, why are you helping us?" Harry stopped them.

"Why do you think? To give the Slytherin team a run for their money. I mean, we need _some_ kind of challenge, and if he doesn't get better we're not gonna have it." Kioko said jerking her thumb at Ron. "And besides, I can chew Millichent out for being unable to get one past him." She said grinning. "Because, by the time I'm done, he won't."

"But don't you want Slytherin to win?" Harry asked.

"I don't really care, but yes, I do like to win. However that's going to be Firefly's job when she accepts the spot. Oh don't give me that look; you know you want to play." Kioko said grinning.

Hotaru sighed, "I haven't decided yet." She corrected. Kioko only rolled her eyes.

"Okay, if we're done with the 'why the heck are you helping me' thing, can we go now? Mom was sending my pets down today and they're probably still in their cages." She said.

Harry nodded awkwardly and they went their separate ways when coming to the door.

*******

__

Journal Entry, Before bed: I don't have much to write, I guess I'd just like to take notes on Kioko's pets. She apparently has two Lileeths, a tiger and a jaguar, both so big they reach up to my waist, and a raven instead of an owl. Her pets seemed to take to me, abnormally though. "They normally don't like anyone but me." Kioko had said marveling.

Kioko's decided to stay up and read or play with her sub-space pocket, I kind of want to get to sleep soon so I can get up bright and early again. Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, and Setsuna-mama are all coming down to visit me after all.

*******

Hotaru woke the next morning with a big lump of albino tiger snuggling up to her tiny form. She rolled over a bit and started petting her before getting up. Shiva, the tiger, let out a deep sounding 'meow' as protest. Hotaru scratched her neck and then started getting dressed. Tight black pants, black shoes, and a black dress with a mini skirt. The usual, she didn't have to wear her robes today so why bother?

"See you later." She said to the animals before quietly shutting the door behind her.

Hotaru skipped down to the common room, found it empty, and then made her way on towards the great hall to pick up some biscuits. But as soon as she entered, "HOTARU!!!" Squealed Michiru. Hotaru found herself being hugged, tightly, by her foster mother and foster father.

"Hr, I can't breath Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama." She chocked out.

"Oh, sorry." They said letting go.

"Now for my hug!" Setsuna said, she the wrapped her arms around Hotaru, though she didn't squeeze so much.

"Did you get all your homework done dear?" Michiru asked.

"Yes Michiru-mama." Hotaru answered.

Setsuna had brought a basket and food so they could go out and have a picnic breakfast, Hotaru felt a little guilty about leaving Kioko behind, but then Kioko'd sooner eat the eggs on the breakfast table than get up this early on a Sunday… Ok, maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration.

"It's so lovely out today." Michiru sighed.

"GET THE STUPID QUAFFLE! WATCH OUT FOR THE BLUDG—ouch that _has_ to hurt." Haruka yelled watching a collection of students playing Quidditch.

Michiru sighed and turned to Hotaru, "So what's this about you being the Slytherin Seeker?" She asked.

"Do tell." Haruka said, suddenly turning her attention on Hotaru. "You're accepting it right?!"

"_Haruka_, are we forgetting to be an _adult_?!" Michiru exclaimed sighing.

"So I like Quidditch. Besides, Hotaru needs _some_ kind of activity. Right Setsuna?"

"I am staying out of this." Setsuna said putting her hand up.

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Okay then, she can drag race."

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!!!" Michiru practically yelled.

"Er, on brooms?" Haruka shrank.

Hotaru giggled, Haruka was definitely not being as serious as usual, but that could be a good thing. She was more fun this way. "HOW CAN YOU MISS THAT GOAL IT WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!!!" Haruka yelled back at the match.

"HARUKA!!!"

"Okay okay, I'll stop." Haruka said shrinking back again.

*******

"So where's this friend of yours Hotaru?" Haruka asked stretching as they walked down the hallway.

"Either still asleep, in the library, or helping Ron practice his Quidditch." Hotaru answered.

"Good morning ladies." Said a new, yet familiar, voice.

"Why Dumbledore. How have you been?" Setsuna asked. Hotaru turned as her foster parents began a conversation with the Headmaster.

Hotaru giggled just a bit, "I'll meet you out in the Quidditch field." She said, they had arranged for Haruka to give Hotaru some pointers.

"Okay Hota-chan." Michiru said.

Hotaru turned back around and proceeded down the hallway. It was nice to have them over for the weekend, she'd missed them. Even though it had only been a week, there's just some things that you can't replace. Maybe Kioko was in the library, she could meet her parents.

"What is that black _thing_ you're wearing Tomo?" Sneered a very familiar and recognizable voice.

"They're called clothes, by now you'd think that you would know." Hotaru said softly, she would have proceeded on had Malfoy not stepped in her way. "Excuse me." She said, and tried going around him, but he moved to block her.

"I've been a bit too lenient with you, Tomo. Don't think that just because you have Night as a shield you'll be able to hide behind her all the time. You're not that tough on your own are you?" He growled, grabbing her wrist and squeezing it.

"Malfoy! Let go, I have to—Ah!" Hotaru gasped as Malfoy jerked and pulled her down making her fall face-flat onto the ground. Hotaru scrambled back up only to have Malfoy grab her arm.

"Isn't so easy without Night around is it?" He hissed, pulling her down the hallway, and he wasn't being very gentle about it.

He suddenly released her arm and cried out for some reason. When Hotaru got a hold of her senses she found out why. "H-Haruka-papa?!" She gasped. Haruka had Malfoy pinned to the ground with her left hand and was using her right fist to smash him in the face and in anything else that might cause some painful damage and also had Malfoy screaming.

"HOW DARE YOU _TOUCH_ MY FIREFLY!!!" She yelled throwing him into the wall.

"What's going on!? Who's dieing?!" Kioko suddenly busted into the hallway along with Harry. "Oh, it's just Malfoy…MALFOY?!" She exclaimed.

"Malfoy? YOU'RE A MALFOY!? **YOU'RE REALLY GONNA GET IT NOW!!!**" Haruka screamed as she continued to kick, punch, and throw Malfoy so fast that his brain was being raddled and he couldn't think.

"Er, that's Haruka isn't it?" Kioko questioned Hotaru, who was still a bit dizzy herself from the whole thing.

"Um, yes." She said nodding.

"And that's Michiru isn't it?" She asked, pointing over to the stalking sea senshi.

"HA-RU-KA!!!!!!!!!!" Michiru yelled.

Haruka paused in mid punch and slowly turned her head towards Michiru, who had a glare on her face, her arms crossed, and was tapping her foot onto the ground.

"Miss Tenhou, as much as Malfoy may, 'deserve it', I'm going to have to ask that you do not kill my student." Dumbledore said. By the way he said 'deserve it' you could tell that he'd gotten on to Haruka about beating up the other kids before. And of course the wind senshi's response would be 'he deserved it'.

"Haruka, put the poor boy _down_!" Michiru ordered.

"But, Michiru he was bullying Firefly. And he's a Malfoy too!" Haruka defended, but she still let Malfoy drop to the ground.

"That is _still_ no reason to go off like you did!!! The boy is going to be in the hospital wing for weeks!!!" Michiru exclaimed. "Now pick him up and carry him over to the Hospital Wing." She said.

"But…!!!"

"I said, PICK HIM UP!!!" Haruka didn't hesitate, she scooped Malfoy up and then started running towards the Hospital Wing with Michiru at her heels.

"So, what exactly happened? Hey, where'd Dumbledore go?" Kioko asked.

"He had something to do." Setsuna said smiling.

"You must be Setsuna. I'm Kioko Night." Kioko said extending her hand. Setsuna took it.

"You must be Hota-chan's friend. Pleased to meet you." She said.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You know something I don't, don't you? What is it?!" Kioko demanded.

"She does that to everyone Kioko. This is Harry Potter Setsuna-mama." Hotaru introduced.

"Ah, how nice to see you." Setsuna shook his hand. "Well Hotaru, Madam Pomphry asked if I would be willing to help her in the Hospital Wing so I'll be staying." She said.

"What? Really!? YAY!!!" Hotaru exclaimed, giving her Setsuna-mama a hug.

"So, what happened to Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Well, my guess is Malfoy was being Malfoy to Hotaru in front of Haruka, who is a very protective and territorial father figure, and therefore earned the right to get beaten into submission by Haruka herself." Kioko said.

"She should visit more often." He said.

"Don't like Malfoy do you? Well, neither did Haruka. She was Gryffindor and Lucius Slytherin, the two could never keep from getting at each other's throats. Though Haruka would actually go for his throat and, well, you know Haruka. She always won the fights, but never could stay out of detention." Setsuna said snickering.

"What happened to Draco Malfoy?" Asked a smooth, rather cold voice approaching them.

"Why hello Severus!" Setsuna said.

"Meiho! I didn't think I'd see you here again. After all these years you don't seem to have changed much." He said, the words sounded like they'd be bright and cheerful, but somehow Snape made them sound still gloomy and not-really-caring without being completely insensitive.

"The years have let us keep our youth, fortunately." She said. "I'm sure you've met our little Firefly." She gave Hotaru a little hug on the shoulders.

"Yes I have. But you're ignoring my question." He said.

"Ah, well, you know how it is. Haruka saw Malfoy doing something a bit off to Hota-chan and proceeded to bust his lip." Setsuna explained.

"She hasn't changed much either has she. Too bad she isn't still a student and I could finally give her detention." He said.

"Sorry, but Michiru would have beaten you to it." Setsuna chuckled.

"Well, excuse me Miss Meiho, but I have things I must attend to." He looked down at Harry who glared right back up at him.

"May your future be pleasant." She said waving him goodbye.

"Setsuna-mama, were you a Slytherin?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh no, I was Ravenclaw. Severus and I mere had a bit of an…understanding with each other." She said.

"By the way you say 'understanding' it sounds like a bit more than that to me." Kioko said smirking.

"Miss Night, would you, Harry, and his two friends like to join us for a game of Quidditch?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Harry piped up.

"Sure, we can help Ron practice being keeper." Kioko said, an evil glint in her eye.

**********

__

Journal Entry, More Practice: For almost the entire day we played Quidditch. Ron and Michiru were the keepers, Hermione, Kioko, Setsuna, and Haruka were the chasers, and Harry and I were the seekers. Kioko, Hermione, and Michiru were on my team while the other three were Harry's.

When they released the snitch it sped around a bit and then zoomed to the far side of the field. I'm not sure what it is, but I found that if I concentrait on finding something or someone wherever they are I'll figure it out, and then I'll be able to feel where they're going and such. I think it has something to do with using Silence to beat Malfoy in that seeker match, it kind of stuck. So when the snitch was released I was able to tell exactly where it was and where it was going. I feel like a real cheater, if I hadn't let Malfoy get to me to the point that I'd use Silence just to prove myself I would have to search for the snitch myself and not use Silence to do so.

Well, once the whistle was blown I merely started flying around the area it was in as if looking for it while watching the match. Whoever heard of a snitch having a taunting personality? It practically flew into my face in a 'you can't catch me' kind of way. Well, I'm not strong, but I am_ fast. My hand shot up to my face and grabbed it. I snickered to myself, imagining that it was now saying 'well, this isn't the first time I've been wrong' as it rested in my hand. Well, it was too soon to end the game, so I merely held it in my hand and got into a nice position to watch the others play._

Each team had their star player, Kioko for my team and Haruka for Harry's. Kioko was the one getting most of the goals, Haruka would sometimes hesitate at the last second because it was Michiru being our keeper and in doing so gave Michiru time to block her goal. So for a while she didn't score many. That is until her competitive spirit kicked in and she was the best player on the field, even Kioko couldn't keep up with her.

After a while Harry flew up to me and asked, "Why aren't you looking for the snitch?"

I held the snitch up to his face, "Too soon to end the game." I told him, not taking my eyes off the action below me. Though now I regret it, his face must have been quite amusing.

"Dah-abh-h-how?!" he studdered.

"Try syllables and sentences, Harry." I suggested.

"How'd you get it without…without…"

"Without letting you know?" I questioned and he nodded. "Simple, it flew in front of my face and I caught it before it flew away." I said. "It was pretty much luck."

"Oh…" was all he could add.

Well, eventually we decided to let the snitch loose again and start a new game. Fred and George joined us, Fred on my team and George on Harry's team. So we let loose a bludger to make the game a bit more interesting. Of course I got the snitch again, though it was still too soon to end the game so I just watched from a comfortable height.

"Don't tell me you got the snitch again_!" Harry exclaimed coming over to me._

"Okay I won't tell you." I said holding the winged ball up to show him.

Harry sighed, "How are you doing that?" he asked.

  
I shrugged, "I guess I'm more apt at spotting moving objects in the distance." I said. "It's okay Harry, it's only a game." I told him.

"To you_ it's just a game." He said. I merely shrugged._

After that match we all decided to have a picnic lunch as well. Inviting Fred and George to come along as well. Though that might not have been the best of ideas, but I'll get to that later.

"I don't suppose Tenho would allow me to join you?" Glandria asked, oh why oh why did she come within seeing range of Haruka?

"When pigs fly Miss Sapphire_." Haruka hissed, death glare on her face._

"Haruka!!!" Michiru battered, "Of course you can join us Glandria." She said kindly.

"Thanks, but until Tenho no longer has the urge to kill me I think I'll just avoid you. Good day." Glandria said, she turned and walked back into the castle.

"Why don't you like Professor Sapphire?" Kioko asked.

"Never mind dear." Michiru said sweetly, "We'll talk about this later." She said to Haruka through clenched teeth.

"Sorry Michiru, but that woman nearly—"

"NOT in front of the children." Michiru-mama snapped.

"Okay, okay." Haruka shrank back.

"Let's go." Michiru said walking towards a bunch of trees. Everyone followed.

"What does your foster parent have against the Professor?" Kioko asked.

"It's personal and not really anyone's business so I wouldn't bring it up anymore if I were you." I said, "That goes for everyone." I added, those who heard nodded.

While we all sat down on Michiru's blanket I found myself in a Weasley sandwich. Fred on one side and George on the other, much to Haruka-papa's immediate displeasure.

"So, Hotaru, I hear you're good at Arithmancy." Fred said.

"And CMO." Said George.

"Er," Where were they going with this? I had already given them the band recipe, what more did they want?

I suddenly found Haruka towering over us, glaring at Fred, then George. "Ahem." She motioned Kioko over and then picked George up, moved him to the side, and sat down in between us while Kioko complied with her silent order and had Fred move so she could sit next to me on that side. Is it a wonder I couldn't help but giggle in the middle of my noodles? Needless to say the two were not_ going to mess with someone strong enough to pick them up like little kids._

Haruka practically stalked me for the rest of the day, "to visit" she said. "To beat the boys of with a stick." Michiru corrected.

Kioko couldn't help but bust out laughing several times, "I like your parents. Wanna trade?" she asked.

"No." I said shaking my head.

It was wonderful having them around, but too soon it was late and they had to leave. I gave them a kiss goodbye. But before they left…

"Look Haruka-san, it looks like Malfoy has some reinforcements." Kioko said pointing.

"Kioko!" I moaned as Haruka stalked over towards the Slytherins. Michiru sighed and started rubbing her temples.

"What?" She asked with a completely innocent look on her face.

"Back for another beating I see." Haruka said. Crabbe and Goyal stood in front of Malfoy in an attempt to take Haruka on.

"Ahem." Malfoy said, referring to his bodyguards.

"I'll hit them with you." Haruka said, she grabbed Crabbe and Goyal, threw them out of the way, and then grabbed a very comically scared Malfoy by the collar.

"HARUKA!!!" Michiru exclaimed just before Haruka was about to send Malfoy into another coma.

"Don't stop her, I'm enjoying this." Kioko said.

"Just one more punch!" Haruka begged.

"Put, Him, Down." Michiru ordered.

Haruka-papa grumbled something to herself and then dropped Malfoy like a sack of potatoes. Crabbe and Goyal had already vacated the area and Malfoy was then doing the same. It was very amusing to watch him run like that, though it's a bit mean of me to think so.

There were many goodbyes before they actually left, then Kioko and I separated from the group and went on into our room to read a bit before bed, and that's where I am now. Though it's getting late, and we'll be getting up early in the morning so I'd better go on to bed.

Hotaru put her book up and reached over to turn off her lamp. "Good night." She said.

"Mm, nigh. Pleasant dreams." Kioko mumbled.

"You too." Hotaru situated herself into a comfortable position and then Shiva jumped onto her bed and snuggled up beside her purring loudly.

"Tell that traitor to quiet down." Kioko grumbled. Hotaru giggled. Kioko's bed wasn't big enough for two cats of this size as well as herself and yet she still insisted that Shiva was being a traitor by sleeping next to Hotaru and not Kioko.

Eventually Hotaru's thoughts of the previous day died down into the odd twisting patterns of the dreamscape.

A/N: Who wants to bet that Hotaru's dreams aren't gonna be all that pleasant? *Everyone raises their hand* Well, I think that settles that.

__


	6. The Plot Thickens, Edited

A/N: Thanks for all the Reviews you guys, however there's something I need to state to Rena, ahem. INCONCEIVABLE!!! Lol, sorry, I couldn't resist…

Yes, I know I need a beta-reader, _badly_. I actually did have it beta-read, the earlier chapters anyways, but haven't gotten around to going back through it and actually setting it up to be reposted. Lol, I am very bad with words, and I think I was half asleep when I was writing the first part of the fic so the Chiropractor thing wasn't even being processed.

As for the resurrected thing, *Gasp!* Fanfiction is suppose to make ~sense~!? Why wasn't I informed?! Sorry, I couldn't resist. I guess the fact that I can practically make sense out of anything is a problem for others. The way I see it, and I've only read the manga, they all actually died during the battle with Chaos and were then reborn, or resurrected. The older outers coming first, going to Hogwarts, and then blah blah blah, everyone went to Hogwarts wo ho! Hotaru arrived late and then it's going on with all that stuff. But in the manga it sounded like they had been resurrected several times already, so there it is.

Technicalities are so irritating though, not to insult you, but you sound like a Hollie to me. (Inside joke, my friend Hollie can hardly stand bad spelling and grammar, she's a super-genius and analyzes everything) Every once and a while you need to drop some technical stuff and just go with the flow to actually enjoy a fic (I do it unconciously). The fact that no one in Sailor Moon can recognize the scouts doesn't make sense, but it's still that way. If you're gonna be completely technical on all this stuff I'm going to warn you now, some of the stuff in the near future of this fic might not make sense and it might not even seem right to you. But I'm not changing the plot, I like it as it is, and a lot of other people will too I'm sure. This goes for everyone though.

But you're right, the thing with the resurrection is a bit off, I guess I'll finally get my lazy bum up and change some stuff. But right after I finish this chapter!!! Thanks for reviewing, friendly criticism is helpful. That goes for everyone!!! Please enjoy the fic!!!

****

The night was cold, freezing actually. Hotaru shivered, wishing she had brought a jacket, and a flashlight maybe. Even her wand would do. It was so dark she could hardly see. The stars gave her some light, but not much.

Hotaru rubbed her shoulders in the chill, where was she? Nothing seemed to look familiar. The trees were too big to seem natural, the path she was walking along was made of some sort of glass, or maybe marble. She felt very small, timed, and helpless.

Then the wind started blowing, sending chills in every bone she seemed to have. It whispered to her, in words, the words without sound. And it said, "With each conversion from dark to light the balance becomes obscure. Be warned, for the dark is rising." But what did that mean? Who was saying them?

Hotaru shivered and looked down at her reflection in the glass. Adorned in her princess dress the senshi and princess of Saturn found two black wings coming from her back. But they were different besides being black. Jointing in three places the feathers of her wings looked as though the bristle were made out of black crystal, glittering with assorted colors like an opal, yet still slightly translucent.

What was going on? Where was she? Why was she here? The words in the wind repeated their message continually, they seemed to reach out and grab Hotaru in ice. It was so cold, so cold. Hotaru collapsed onto the road, breathing heavily, feeling as though she had run a thousand miles before stopping. Her heart was beating, head pounding, every limb shook, her throat tightened till she could hardly breath. The cold struck daggers into her skin, making her veins run with ice. Oh how it hurt, the pain was clouding her vision, she couldn't see, her ears were ringing. Everything seemed to be caving in on her at once.

Hotaru suddenly woke up, sitting straight up in her bed and dripping sweat from her forehead. Sweat? No, that was too sticky to be sweat. Breathing heavily Hotaru reached over to turn on her lamp.

Her pillow was covered in blood, almost soaked. Her hand had blood all over it, from her forehead. "Ah, ah," She was unable to scream, her vision started clouding, her ears rang, and she blacked out the next moment.

********

"Hota-chan. It's okay, you're alright now." Whispered a soft, familiar voice from above. Hotaru's vision swerved and saw an image of a beautiful woman with long, silvery white hair let down. Her soft lavender eyes kind and knowing. She wore a silky white dress, ornate with gold and colored stones. "Hotaru, wake up Hotaru." She whispered.

Hotaru opened her eyes, blinked, and the image of Setsuna came into focus. "S-Setsuna-mama?" She whispered, hardly able to do more than that.

"Sssssh." Setsuna hushed, she pet Hotaru's cheek gently with her hand. "You need to rest." She said. "Try to stay awake, just don't do anything else."

"I'll try." Hotaru whispered. Setsuna stood up and then started mixing some things in a glass.

"I've heard of people getting physically injured in their sleep, but unless I miss my guess sudden seeping of blood from the skin isn't exactly average, especially when there are absolutely no magic traces to speak of." Huffed a rather confused Madam Pomphry. "Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling dear?" She asked briskly.

Hotaru thought for a moment, she felt…exhausted. As if just getting over some sort of fever or virus. "Uh, better?" She said, unsure.

"Well I should think so, you're awake aren't you? Details, girl, if you would." The healer said.

"Please, Madam, just a few more minutes. She's almost stable. Try not to move Hotaru." Setsuna said. She then unwrapped a bandage from Hotaru's head and then dripped some of her potion onto it. She then wrapped it back up. "Open you're mouth and let me drip some of this on your tongue." Setsuna said.

Hotaru did as she was asked, she let her tongue out so that Setsuna wouldn't have much of a problem. She then swallowed the little bit of potion, glad that it was a little bit, and grimaced. Though the mere movement of her facial expression was a bit too much. Though she felt a good deal more…stable. Just tired now.

"Well, _now_ how are you feeling?" Pomphry questioned.

"Tired, okay I guess, but tired." Hotaru answered softly.

"Rest now Hotaru." Setsuna said, "I think a day of rest will be good for you right now. Try not to think of anything."

"Okay." Hotaru said meekly, that was all she remembered before dozing off into a peaceful sleep.

*****

****

"The interact rates of a quantum can be devided into three parts by a greater-than sign. This ratio results into the fact that separate dynamics combine into a form of life that crashes through glass at a speed to match a Cleansweap…" Kioko drawled on.

"I thought you hated Arithmancy." Hotaru said.

"I do, it's just a matter of classification." Kioko answered.

"What does the grate do?" Hotaru asked, though in the back of her mind she knew what Kioko was going to say.

"Twins the logic into a contrivance…" Kioko said, she went on with it, but she wasn't really saying what she meant. "Hotaru!?" She suddenly jumped from the table, the library went black.

Hotaru's eyes blinked open, she saw several people all crowded around her bedside. A collection of odds and ends with bows and candy-company labels were crowded on the desk at the foot of her hospital bed. Hotaru rubbed her eyes with one arm that she managed to pull up and over her. "H-hello?" She said to all the odd faces around her. After waking up a bit more she was able to put names to those faces. Kioko, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George were all looking at her with concern, Setsuna was on the other side of her bed, fixing something up.

"HOTARU DON'T YOU _DARE_ DO THAT TO ME AGAIN I WAS SO SCARED!!!" Kioko suddenly shouted when she saw Hotaru was more or less alright.

"Please calm down Miss Night." Setsuna hushed, Kioko looked like she was fighting back tears.

"I had to go through today's classes wondering what had happened to you, you're lucky Monday's are short or I might have busted." She said, calmer, but still shaky and trying unsuccessfully to sound like she was threatening Hotaru.

Setsuna helped Hotaru sit up and adjusted her pillows so she'd be comfortable. "Sorry I worried you all." She said softly, she was having a hard time managing any more than her very quiet, calm voice.

"What happened to you, they said you were attacked or something!" Fred, or was that George, exclaimed.

"Attacked? I'd like to think my cats would have been able to hold off any attack, thank you very much." Kioko said, sounding insulted as usual.

"So what happened?" Harry said, worry was written all over everyone's faces.

Hotaru shook her head, "I don't know." She said truthfully.

"Well, Snape said to tell you that you don't have any homework from his class." Kioko said, changing the subject, obviously not wanting to think about what she'd probably seen. "I have a sheet for you on Saturn's moons from Professor Sapphire, though she still wants an essay. And the Frog Witch still wants you to read in that book." She said.

"Frog, Witch?" Questioned the twins, they then started a chain reaction of snickering that had everyone, including Hotaru, laughing and Kioko looking proud of herself as she built her mask back up.

"Oh, here's your graded essay, Snape wanted me to give it to you." Kioko said. Hotaru unfolded her essay, and wondered what the E stood for. She was sure she couldn't have gotten a grade lower than F…

"Anyways, guess what the Frog Witch has been up to." Harry said, suddenly bitter. He handed her an article of the Daily Prophet and showed her were to read. She put her essay up on the desk beside her and then started reading.

"Hm? 'Ministry seeks educational reform, Dolores Umbridge appointed first-ever "High Inquisitor"'?" Hotaru read. She quickly went through the article, "They're doing _what_?" She said with as much voice as she felt like pushing out.

"My you read fast. That's right, she's gonna be monitoring goings on at Hogwarts and putting teachers on probation if she feels like it." George said darkly.

A grin creased Ron's face, "I still can't _wait_ to see her try inspecting McGonagall, or Sapphire for that matter." He said.

"Miss Umbridge will most likely be avoiding Miss Sapphire's inspection at all costs." Setsuna said. A bit of a grin appeared on her face when the students gave her odd looks, "Let's just say they have a bit of a history together."

"What _kind_ of history?" Kioko asked, never one to let possible information go.

Setsuna's smile broadened as though she were waiting for her to ask, "Let's just say that Umbridge won't _dare_ write anything bad on a report about Sapphire for Miss Sapphire knows where she lives."

That sent a round of snickering and outright laughing around the room, even Madam Pomphry found it funny. That loosened everyone up enough that they took seats at a table Setsuna set up for them and started getting out their homework assignments.

"I say we do Astronomy first as a toast to Professor Sapphire." Fred suggested.

"You have Astronomy Mondays too?" Ron asked.

"Sure, second period in fact. Though she wants an even longer essay on Saturn than you, and she doesn't want 'just the moons' on it either." George said. He turned to Hotaru, "She said you were a fan of Astronomy and knew almost everything about Saturn." He then grinned.

Hotaru sighed, "I don't guess you'll leave me alone until I help you?" She asked. They shook their heads, still grinning the both of them.

"Now don't you two think you should just read the books Sapphire gave you?" Setsuna asked.

"No." They said in unison. "Why read a book when you can consult someone who can tell it to you in layman terms?" George asked.

"Let me finish my own essay while you read over your assignments." Hotaru told them.

"Deal." They said at the same time, once again.

********

__

Journal Entry, Night already: All of my 'day' was pretty much spent doing homework, helping others with their homework, and chatting with Kioko who wasn't about to leave my side. I told Fred and George all they'd possibly need to know about Saturn and its moons, I then lent my essay to Ron and Harry for them to look over, reword, and rewrite in their own context. Fred and George went on to Herbology homework while I got out the book on Defensive Magic Theory. Kioko went into detail about Hermione's second revolution against Umbridge. About the time she finished Harry was back from his detention.

"Harry, you have a cut on your hand." I interrupted Kioko. I just noticed the blood and narrowed my eyes on it, catching the words just as Harry was trying to hide it. "Harry," I grabbed his cloak, what was that woman doing_ to him? "Harry, we _know_ Voldemort's back, he's been back. But nothing you or anyone else says is going to change the fact that no one is willing to believe any of it. The ministry will just have to see it for themselves, and even then some still won't be willing to accept he's still alive. You have to understand, this is what people do when they're scared." I said._

Harry sighed and sat down in the chair beside Kioko. He ran his fingers through his hair, no longer trying to hide his hand. "That's easy for you to say, you don't have to deal with the staring, the whispering, the letters, everything! People calling you a liar, calling you crazy, it just doesn't seem worth it anymore." He said, he looked a bit irritable and tired at the same time. Two things that often coincide.

"The truth will come out someday, it always seems to eventually, but think about it. If there's no reason, other than yourself and Dumbledor, that anyone has to believe Voldemort is back, he's going to drag that along for as long as he can, meaning he won't be doing anything outright. He likes_ people believing he's not there, that's why he's practically encouraging this behavior." Setsuna put in._

"Meiho, please_." Madam Pomphry said. "Someone could be listening."_

"All the better." Setsuna said, "The more the truth gets out the more people may hear and believe it."

"Here, here!" Fred said.

"Here Harry, let me heal that for you." Setsuna said, taking his hand. "'I must not tell lies'?" She questioned, reading his hand. "Ironic." She said before casting the spell with her wand. His hand healed up and he rubbed it to remove the lingering itch.

The others came and went that day, but Kioko stayed like I said before. We talked about this and that, I got some lunch in. Setsuna told me I could go to classes the next day, but I had to still sleep and have breakfast in the hospital wing. I also have to come back after classes and do my Homework in bed while resting at the same time. Well currently Kioko's off in our room because of curfew, and I suppose I should stop writing, besides, Setsuna-mama looks like she wants to talk about something, probably my condition.

"Madam, I don't mean to be rude, but would you be willing to give me a private moment with Hotaru?" Setsuna was asking Pomphry.

"Of course dear." The healer said sympathetically, she then left the room, since there were no other students currently using that particular room.

"Setsuna-mama, what happened?" Hotaru asked.

Setsuna sat halfway onto the bed, she then began speaking in Japanese so that the chance of them being overheard was a lot more slim, "Honestly Hota-chan, I don't know. I have an assumption, bit I'm not sure." She said, she took a deep breath as if preparing herself for something big. "What it seems like right now, is that the darkness that use to reside in you never quite left, as though we never fully destroyed Mistress 9 because she was apart of you. But because you're stronger now, she's stronger. I'm not sure how it happened, but somehow it seems she tried to surface and you fought back. As though you two were having a war inside of you. Currently you're still in control, and hopefully we can keep it that way until Serenity-sama can do something about it. But we can't let this information on to anyone else, understand?" She said.

Hotaru could only nod, unable to speak for fear she'd suddenly collapse into tears. Mistress 9? Back? And…inside of her?! It was almost too much to handle, the evil spirit that had possessed her was back, _why_? Why couldn't she have just died?!

Setsuna helped Hotaru lay her pillows back down, the two wordlessly exchanged goodnights. Setsuna turned off the light and let Hotaru to get to sleep. But how could she sleep? With all that was happening, how could she _ever_ get back to sleep?! Hotaru couldn't hold it any longer, she turned and started sobbing on her pillow. Eventually she was so tired she cried herself into a deep slumber.

*******

"Wake up Hota-chan. I made you a nice, edible, breakfast!" Setsuna's voice woke her up, though it was a rather pleasant wake up. Her sleep had been peaceful, mercifully dreamless. She turned around and Setsuna helped her sit up in her bed again to eat.

"Thank you Setsuna-mama." Hotaru yawned. She ate her breakfast briskly and then gathered her robes up to change in.

"I let you sleep in a bit, classes will be starting soon so you'd better hurry on to your first, but don't exert yourself." Setsuna said.

Hotaru smiled to her as she smoothed out the last creases in her black wizard robes. "Thanks." She said, she picked up a few of her books, stuck them in sub-space, and then left to get on with her classes.

The last week was more or less just a fresh start, this week was when Hotaru's weekly schedule would be formulated, next week she'd have two more classes on Monday but the rest of this week was pretty much set for the rest of the school year. First was Advanced Writing with Harry and a select few of others, that lesson went pretty well. The professor had to inspect Hotaru's quick pen to make sure that it wasn't charmed in a way that her writing would be improved with it before he let her use it. But that was to be expected. When he was satisfied he had them start on their homework for the week, a short essay on whatever subject they wanted that was on a certain list, though it had to be at least half a foot long. Today was mainly to chose their topic as well as to listen to the Professor read a few essays and he then pointed out some of the finer points in it what they were to try and achieve. Hotaru chose to do one on firefly magic. Harry chose a topic on Saturn, "Its actually a very interesting planet." He said to Hotaru.

The next class was Arithmancy with the rest of the Slytherins, though Umbridge wasn't Inspecting that teacher, she was, however, inspecting Professor Grumpyplanks in Care of Magical Creatures. Malfoy was, being Malfoy, though he was avoiding Hotaru for some odd reason.

While Umbridge was questioning the professor, Hotaru was doing a quick sketch of the creature they were studying. She started noting things like what it ate, how to feed it, how to train it, stuff that she might need to know for the O.W.Ls.

Harry landed himself in detention again, Malfoy was telling Umbridge how he had been attacked by a Hippogriff when Harry came in, "Only because he was too stupid to listen to what Hagrid told him to do."

"Another night's detention, I think," She said softly.

"Now hold on Professor Umbridge." Kioko came in just before winking at Hotaru. Taking the hint she walked up to them as well. "Almost everyone knows Malfoy never listens to reason when concerning people he doesn't like. Of course he wouldn't listen to Hagrid, and besides, hippogriffs are cool. It only attacked Malfoy because he was egging it on. Honestly, I'm getting mixed messages here. First you have Harry write 'I must not tell lies' several hundred times and then punish him when he tells the truth." She said.

Umbridge looked like she was about to snarl at Kioko, but then she saw Hotaru and thought against it. The sweet little girl was just too innocent, the look she was giving her made Umbridge soften up. Her face relaxed, "You make a good point Miss Night," She said, "Very well, 10 points from Griffendor and cancel our detentions. But Potter, I won't be so lenient next time." She said. The 'High Inquisitor' then bid goodbye to the Professor and left, much to everyone's delight.

Hotaru shook her head, she had actually _saw_ what Umbridge was thinking, and not just her emotions either. She felt a bit sick, had she _made_ the professor think that? Did she just manipulate a human being without even knowing it? Or was that just Umbridge and not her? Either way, it was disturbing and set Hotaru on edge.

"Thanks a million Kioko!" Harry exclaimed. "You saved me, Angelina will be pleased I got out of detention." He said.

"Hold that thought a moment." Kioko said, she then turned her attention onto Hotaru, "You could be _very_ manipulative if you tried. Either that or Umbridge just likes you." She said.

Hotaru shook her head again and merely smiled. She'd expected Draco to come up and snip at her, but he didn't, in fact he moved to the far end of their study ground. Maybe he had been traumatized by Haruka-papa and wasn't doing anything for fear she might still be around. Though he was starting to give her odd looks while she wasn't looking. Maybe he was giving her some down time because of her sudden 'wound' in the middle of the night.

Charms was next, and then was Construction of Magical Objects. Fred and George took to practically coddling Hotaru, they wouldn't let her get the stuff she needed herself and did it for her. The teacher had decided to give her a particularly hard project: a ring that, when you touched the stone once, the aria around the wearer would illuminate. Hotaru decided to improvise a bit, she made it so that the will of the wearer activated the ring and it would also illuminate a good deal of the room around them, however they'd be the only ones who could see it. Oddly enough she finished it before class ended, though it wasn't soon enough for her to try it out. She slipped the ring on and was going to clean up her mess, but Fred and George did it for her using their wands. All she had to do then was gather her books and meet Kioko for dinner.

"Just where are you going young lady?" Setsuna stopped her before she entered the Great Hall.

"Oh, I forgot." Hotaru said.

"I suspected you would, come on, Miss Night is going to join us for dinner in the Hospital Wing." Setsuna said as she lead Hotaru down the corridors.

********

__

Journal Entry, Still Tuesday: Kioko and I ate our dinner and did our homework for the rest of the day. I had several visits from Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all asking for a bit of help on their own homework, and a visit from Hermione just to say hi. I also had an unexpected visit from Millichent.

"So, are you going to join the team?" Was the first thing he asked after putting his Get Well flowers at the foot of my bed.

I sighed and nodded, "I guess so."

"Great!!! I don't suppose you'll be able to come to practice today?" He asked.

"Absolutely not_." Setsuna bustled in. "She's not getting out of the Informatory until Thursday." She said._

"But…"

"Millichent." Setsuna said in her 'arguing is futile' voice.

He sighed, "Okay Madam Meiho." He said. "I have to go coach. See you I guess." He said to Hotaru. "Night, are you coming?" He asked.

"Sure, just not until the last possible moment." She answered.

Again Millichent sighed, and then he walked out.

"By the way Firefly," Kioko said. "What's you're permanent schedule for the week?" She asked.

"Oh, this." I said, handing her the slip of paper that had the compiled classes in my schedule.

"Hmmmm…" Kioko looked over and read it aloud.

"Monday: Astronomy, Potions, DADA, (Kinetics, Illusionary)

Tuesday: Advanced Writing, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Composition of Magical Objects

Wednesday: Ancient Runes, Ancient Magic, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology

Thursday: Life Studies, Useful Life Spells, Myths and Legends, Rituals, Cooking Our Way

Friday: Healing, Illusionary, Natural Magic, Kinetics, Conjuring.

"Good grief!!! You've really loaded yourself down for the year, and it's only your first year at the school too!!! Wow, Kinetics, Illusionary, and Natural Magic are all courses that most people can't even do small spells in. I'm gonna go see if I can get my schedule to match yours!!!" She said excitedly.

"Why didn't you take them before hand?" I asked.

She just shrugged, "Guess I didn't think about it. I'll be back after Quidditch practice." She said before leaving.

"Ja ne." I said.

"Ja." She said back.

Well, after that I had no one in the room with me. All that was left for me to do was the rest of my Arithmancy homework as well as my Advanced Writing. Though it didn't take long before I finished both of those and had nothing more to do. Having a quick pen was great for getting things done fast, but what were you suppose to do when you were finished and couldn't go to the library for more books?

I decided to ask Setsuna something when she came back in the room and we were alone. "Setsuna, earlier today, in Care of Magical Creatures, I don't really know, but something happened." I started.

"What is it Hota-chan?" Setsuna asked sitting on the bed.

"Well, Umbridge was, she was about to give Harry detention for something, then Kioko came in and defended him and well…when she looked at me, I saw her thoughts. I felt what she was thinking. And she decided not to give Harry any more detention that week, because of me_." I told her, almost guiltily. "It was either that, or I was actually putting those thoughts into her mind." I said, thinking back on it I was scared. What could this kind of a skill mean for me?_

"Ah, I see. Well Hotaru, you've always been pretty good about getting your way subtly." Setsuna said, "Remember when you were little and you wanted a certain lamp that was fairly overpriced and couldn't afford it?" She asked, I shook my head because I honestly didn't remember. "Well, you only had around 20 dollars and you looked just so cute when you were upset that you couldn't afford it. The shop owner gave you a special discount and didn't even take all your money for it." She told me grinning. "I guess what I'm trying to point out, Taru, is that you've always had a certain…gift with people. It's just taken a good long while for it to surface. A very good example of it is when you got Professor Snape to give points to Gryffindor. It's another ability that comes with Silence." She told me.

That gave me a lot to think on, I remember that I had wanted_ Umbridge to cancel her detention with Harry quite badly. It was so unfair for Harry after all. Could I possibly, with a little time, get Umbridge to accept the fact that Voldemort might be back? Probably not, after all, this skill is only just starting to surface, and changing a set human's mind is something that practically requires physical confirmation._

I think I dosed off after a while because the next thing I knew Kioko was at my bedside. "Wake up sleepy head." She said waving something in front of my face. I groggily reached my hand up to take and look at it.

"My schedule?" I asked.

"My_ schedule. This is yours." Kioko said grinning as she set another piece of paper on the desk beside me. "We're in the same classes now. Don't know why I haven't thought of this before, I've always had too much time on my hands after doing my homework." She commented._

"Oh," I said smiling, so I wouldn't be alone in my extra classes after all.

"Hotaru." Setsuna said, she waved a glass of medicine in front of me. I groaned but drank it down anyways.

"You will **not** believe this, but just before I was about to come in I saw Malfoy exit this room. He didn't see me though, but I swear_ he looked an itty bitty bit worried!" She exclaimed. "He was coming to see Hotaru wasn't he Setsuna?" Kioko asked._

"Leave me out of it." Setsuna said holding up her hand. But I distinctly saw a small grin play upon her lips as she airily gestured towards a small box of chocolates.

"Ah HA!!! I knew_ he was crushing on you!!! Practically everyone is." Kioko said bringing the box of chocolates up to me. I could tell without looking that my face was red as a cherry._

"Kioko." I wined quietly. Did she have_ to do that?_

"Okay, maybe not everyone_. But Miss Sweet and Innocent is turning a lot of people into jelly, and not just guys either. Umbridge has taken a liking to you, obviously, which could be an advantage." She said considering._

"Kioko!" I gasped, though I shouldn't have been surprised, I still couldn't believe she would use me like that.

"I'm just kidding, sheesh." She said waving it off.

"But, if Malfoy liked me in any way why is he always insulting me and tripping me and stuff?" I asked, confused.

"To get your attention dear," Setsuna put in, obviously unable to resist, "All boys this age do that."

"Though we can still call him a jerk and get Haruka to beat him up some more. What?! It was funny." Kioko exclaimed when I gave her another 'look'. She then started smirking evilly, "Oh this is good, the great Draco Malfoy starts crushing on a girl he only met at the beginning of the school year. I am going to have fuuuuuuun. Well I am!" she exclaimed defensively.

"Kioko please!" I begged.

"Oh but you look so cute when you blush." She said.

"KIOKO!!!"

"Alright, alright I'll stop." She said laughing a bit.

"Miss Night you have a curfew to date." Setsuna reminded.

"Oh drat. I'll see you tomorrow in class Firefly." Kioko said. She gathered her stuff back up and then left with a, "Ja."

Setsuna's letting me stay up long enough to finish writing this out, I have a little more time so I guess I'll record some thoughts while I'm at it. I can't believe Draco likes_ me, I mean, with all the shoving, the insults, the would-be bullying. To be honest I had a hard time thinking he was the kind of person who could like _anyone_. It's a bit confusing, but…sigh, I don't know. I kind of feel…special I guess, that a guy, any guy, would actually like _me_. I mean, for so long I had been called a freak, pushed around because I was so week, and above all feared. No one seemed to like me at all, they all stayed away from me. Whole conversations had stopped when I merely passed by. But now, here, I belong. Its kind of mind boggling, but I suddenly belong somewhere, no one's calling me a freak here, no one fears me for being different, and I have friends here that come to see me while I'm sick. It's so, so, nice for lack of a better word._

Well, Setsuna-mama's giving me 'the look', I'd better go on to sleep.

**************

__

Journal Entry, oh lots of stuff: It's been quite a while now, homework's been building up a good deal, though I'm still able to keep the weekends free. Kioko's getting irritable because of the stress, but we'll get use to it.

It was around two weeks ago that I was let out of the Informatory, I guess I just didn't feel there was much important stuff to write down so I put it off for a while. Well, there was the extra classes, the ones that hardly anyone's good at. All three of them on Friday and two of those same ones on Monday. First day had no progress whatsoever on any of them, Kinetics was the hardest of the three, and Illusionary the second. That's probably why I have the two twice a week. The homework was mainly essays on things as well as figuring some stuff out. I'm getting really good grades on my essays by the way. Kioko explained the grading levels to me. In fact we both have, mostly keeping our work at the E level, but sometimes one of us manages a low O here and there. Advanced Writing probably helps a lot in the quality of our essays.

Potions, Arithmancy, and CMO are going very well. I'm averaging a high O in all of those three and a middle E in a select few of the rest. Which has been hard, especially with Herbology, Ancient Runes is going pretty well, and I found that I'm a pretty okay cook. Rituals seemed a lot like dance, probably because there are many rituals that require bodily movement. I'm getting a low O/high E in that one because the teacher clams that I'm, "outstandingly graceful and a natural". Useful Life Spells have been rather fun, it's a short, rather small class but it teaches you some spells that would be very useful for when you start living out on your own. Ancient Magic is okay I suppose, it deals more in understanding what magic was like before the discovery of wands. It was a completely different magic too, not one you can teach to kids either. That's why many of my classmates who didn't get a high A were forced to leave the class. It's like that in many of my extra classes, especially Kinetics, it's a pretty dangerous art, even if you're able to do it. The teacher says Kioko and I are improving, but I'm really not sure if we'll be able to do so. Illusionary has been getting smaller by the week, soon I suspect that only Kioko and I will be left in the class, then I guess the teacher will sigh and tell us to try this class next year. Conjuring is a bit easier, but still very, very_, dangerous. The teacher is having to excuse some people because they're just not able to handle some of the lesser creatures and spells that we're summoning. I am especially good at Healing, however. I'm averaging another high O in that class._

As for Malfoy, well, he's returned to being Malfoy towards me. And Kioko's still being Kioko and has been snipping at him, though I've noticed she's been smirking a lot more. I don't need Silence to tell what she's thinking.

Speaking of Silence, I haven't really had any more nightmares, I'm not sure what happened that night. My guess is that Guardian Saturn was the one fighting Mistress 9, who is still dormant within me. The days have been especially hard with her threat in the back of my mind. Oh I hope Usagi-chan and Setsuna-mama figure it all out soon. I might not be so lucky the next time she tries taking over my body again. Kioko's been too busy handling her own stress to notice mine I suppose, otherwise she'd notice, of course, and be demanding to know what was wrong.

Earlier today Kioko got wind of something Harry, Ron, and Hermione were starting. She, being Kioko, prompted them on the details at once and then relayed them to me. It was a basic 'anyone who wants to learn actual Defense Against the Dark Arts come here' type deal. And Harry was teaching it. We're to meet them at the Hog's Head during the first weekend of October.

As for Quidditch, it's going okay I guess. We're getting a good many practices in, though Kioko told me to wait for a bit before catching the snitch so that the rest of them can actually play a decent game.

Malfoy's very irritated at me for taking the Seeker position, and is letting me know it right now. I wonder if my outward oblivious look to all this is egging him on or tiring him. I mean, he has to stop some_ time, he doesn't have a quick pen like I do so there's no way he could have all his homework done by now. Not even I have all my homework done for the day. Though it's just an essay on Pluto, won't take very long._

I guess since that's all I needed to write down I'll go on to my room and finish that essay.

A/N: Hey yas everyone! I don't have much to put down here so ja! *Waves* Oh yeah, you'll be happy to know that I beta-read this chapter, I hope it wasn't _too_ bad this time around.

****


	7. Dumbledore's Army

A/N: **PLEASE READ!!!** To those of you who think I'm superauthorgirl and have a natural ability to dish out chapters every day, a fair warning to you.

I am currently on a kick, a very long-lasting kick, but still a kick. Eventually I won't be able to write down as much in this fic, _especially_ after school starts up again for me. My schedule's pretty packed this year, _hopefully_ I'll have some time for writing. But I can't continue couching up chapters every day, sure it seems like I can, but once I get off my kick and start getting bored with it the chapters will drag like a herd of turtles stampeding through peanut butter. Maybe that won't happen with this fic, I sure have been getting a lot of reviews, I could commit my muse (the _real_ Kioko) to continually bug me if I start to slack, but she'll be in school too and might not have that much time to do so. Therefore, please do not get furious with me if I skip a day or two, heheh, ahem.

Anysway, to those of you who are dying to know who I'm paring Hotaru up with, it's already set in stone, well, not to _that_ extreme, it could be changed who she gets together with in the end, but I'll be doing a little of both Harry and Draco so as not to anger the H/H and D/H fans who may be reading this fic, _and_ because we do not like Cho Chang or Pansy Parkingson. But the end result will most likely be on whoever fits the suit, if you get what I mean.

I'd better stop there, anymore and I might spoil the surprises. Please enjoy the fic!!! I don't have very much time left so I'll edit it later.

Hotaru took a deep breath, and sighed. It wasn't the weather, it wasn't the shops, and it wasn't the hard-to-loose Draco Malfoy either. It was the people. There were too many of them. Sure there was quite a few at Hogwarts, but they were sorted, organized if you would. These people, she couldn't tell who was who, as in house wise, who would do her wrong with a friendly smile and who would genuinely enjoy her company.

"Which is a lot of people may I remind you." Kioko told her when she relayed these fears to her.

"_Scared_ Tomo?" Draco asked, sneering as usual and followed by a round of laughter from Crabbe and Goyle. The two ignored him.

"Hm," Hotaru only grunted a bit. "Oh look, quick pens!" She said delighted and she sprinted on into the store with Kioko behind her.

"Great, something _else_ I can't afford." The raven blue girl muttered as she looked at the quick pen prices.

"I was going to get one for you anyway." Hotaru said. "Oh look, these pens have that special editing tool as well." She said pointing to some very handsomely carved pens with different, sleek, colors as well as choices for gold or silver tip and label. She picked out a royal blue pen with a silver tip. "This one looks right for you." She said. "You think Hermione would like the one in the gold and maroon?"

"I dunno, she seems like the kind of person who'd prefer royal green and gold if you count out house colors. Get that one for Ron. Hm, oh, this one is just right for Harry, it matches his hair." She said, picking out a black and gold one. "PERFECT!!!" She suddenly yelled. She held up a deep royal violet pen with a silver tip.

"Huh? But I already have a quick pen." Hotaru protested.

"Not one with special editing quality. Oh please Firefly, it's just right for you." Kioko pleaded.

Hotaru sighed, when Kioko was childish like this, which wasn't very often, it was hard to say no. So she gathered up the pens and took them to the desk clerk. "How much for these?" She asked.

"Hm…normally they'd be 50 galleons all together, but for you…25." He said grinning good-naturedly.

"Oh! Thank you sir." Hotaru said smiling, ignoring the fact that it had to be her special 'gift' again. She took out the galleons and paid the man before walking back to Kioko.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'll stall Malfoy for as long as humanly possible with as many insults as I can gather within a moments time while you act like something attracted your attention, round the corner, and make a break for the Hog's Head. I'll catch up after Malfoy notices your gone and grudgingly starts trying to find you." She said.

But they didn't have to, when they came back out of the shop it seemed Malfoy had gotten bored and left already. Probably thinking it wasn't worth looking as if he was waiting for her to come back out. "Well, I guess we won't have to." Hotaru said.

"My thoughts exactly. Come on, let's go, don't want to be late." Kioko said.

********

When the two entered there weren't a lot of people already there, just Harry, Ron, and Hermione chatting quietly about something as well as a handful of others around, but those others made Hotaru feel a bit…off. Sure she was dressed in her normal black outfit and her naturally pale complexion as well as dark hair and eyes might make her look just a big gothic, but even Goths might feel odd around here. Everyone seemed to be covering their face in one way or another.

Hastilly, Hotaru took a seat beside Hermione and Kioko sat beside her. "Hi guys." She said.

"I really wasn't expecting you to come." Hermione stated.

"Oh come on, and pass up a chance to cause a little chaos for Umbridge?" Kioko asked, giving her a look as if she might be mad or something. Harry and Ron chuckled under their breath. "Though this wasn't the best place to hold something like this. There'd be less of a chance of us getting overheard in the Three Broomsticks. I _could_ put up a silencing ward around the table though." She said, Hermione gave her another 'I don't believe you' look. "What?!"

"Silencing wards?!" Hermione hissed, "That'd be breaking school rules." She said.

"No it wouldn't, we're in grounds aren't we? Nothing in the rulebook says we can't do magic in Hog's Head. Ask Fred and George." She said.

"Always taking advantage of loopholes, not surprising." George commented as he, Fred, and a bunch of others came into the Hog's Head.

Kioko pulled out her wand with a twitch of her hand and then flicked it about whispering something like an incantation. She then put it back up, though Hermione was still giving her an exasperated look. Kioko merely rolled her eyes.

"Cheers." Said Fred, "Cough up, everyone, I haven't got enough gold for all of these." He added passing around Butterbeers.

"Here Fred." Hotaru said as she handed him a few galleons.

"You're overpaying Firefly." George said, handing her back two of them.

"What have you been telling people? What are they expecting?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I've told you, they just want to hear what you've got to say, you don't have to do anything yet, I'll speak to them first." She replied.

There was a bustle in the room as everyone got seated, greeting each other, and giving odd looks to others in the room, Kioko especially got a good many looks.

After a good while and everyone was settled Hermione started, "Er," She said with a high voice, "Well—er—hi. Well…erm…well, you know why you're here. Erm…well, Harry here had the idea—I mean—I had the idea—that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts—and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts," Someone put a "here here" in. "Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands." She paused a moment and looked at Harry with a sideways glance and continued. "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spells—"

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. too though, I bet?" said a guy named Michael Corner.

"Of course I do, but I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because…because…"

"Because she doesn't want to be caught in a bathroom with a troll again and not be able to do anything." Kioko put in, gaining a _very_ dark look from Hermione. "What?" She said with complete innocence written all over her face.

"_Because_," Hermione continued, she took a deep breath, "Lord Voldemort's back." She said.

"Don't sound like you're hesitating on the name, it's just _stupid_ to fear a _name_ I mean really. Voldemort's just a name, oh for heavens sake all you!!! Voldemort Voldemort Voldemort Voldemort Voldemort Voldemort Voldemooooooor—" the Hufflepuff beside Kioko suddenly slapped his hand over Kioko's mouth to stop her. Kioko looked a bit taken back for a moment, she then slowly turned to the Hufflepuff, who was only just now realizing what he had just done, glared at him, and mumbled something under his hand. He, very slowly, pulled his hand away from her mouth but she was still glaring at him.

"What did she say?" Asked someone.

"She said get you're hand off my face," Fred said.

"Or we will," Put in George.

"Be having,"

"Hufflepuff,"

"Stew!!!" They both said at the same time.

The poor guy paled and the scooted his chair as far away from Kioko as he could.

"_Anyways_." Hermione cleared her throat. "That's the plan, if you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to—"

"Where's the proof that You-Know-Who is back?" Said a Hufflepuff player aggressively.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it—"

"You mean, Dumbledore believes _him_." He said, jerking his thumb towards Harry.

"Who are you?" Ron demanded.

"Zacharias Smith, and I think we've to the right to know exactly what makes _him_ say You-Know-Who is back." He said.

"You mean He-Who's-Name-Is-Voldemort?" Kioko asked smirking at the guy's flinch.

"Look, That's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about—" Hermione started.

"It's okay Hermione." Harry said. He looked around the room, everyone was silent, almost holding their breath at what he was going to say. "What makes me say You-Know-Who is back? I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone." He said.

"All Dumbledore told us was—" He started, but was interrupted by the most unlikely person of the group.

"Isn't Dumbledore's word enough?" Hotaru asked meekly, everyone turned their eyes upon her as if only now seeing her there. "After all these years, after all his achievements, how can you possibly think he's gone crazy just because he says Voldemort is back?" No one seemed to shiver or flinch when she said the name, "He says Cedric was killed by Voldemort, who is now back. Harry has seen him with his own eyes. Does Harry look crazy to you? Does he look like someone who'd make something like that up? And what proof do you have that he's dead, where's the body then? Someone so powerful couldn't be killed off so easily if _Avada Kidavra_ was merely deflected back onto him. We can't keep dragging on the comfortable peace his absence has given us, eventually we'll all get our wakeup call, wouldn't it be best if we were prepared for it? Wouldn't we propose a much more decent challenge if we knew he was coming before he does?" She finished.

There was silence, always something she seemed to carry with her, but now there was a very good reason for it. Everyone was thinking her words over in their minds, considering possibilities. The buzz of their thoughts just gently touched into Hotaru's mind, but she still felt it. She could sense the impact of her words.

After a good while Hermione cleared her throat again and said, "So," In a fairly high voice, "So…like I was saying..if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to—" But she was interrupted yet again.

"Is it true, that you can produce a Patronus?" A girl asked, everyone looked at Harry, murmuring in interest. _'can he?' 'Wow, that's amazing' 'well I'll be…' 'a Patronus? Incredible' 'how did he do it?'_ their thoughts whispered.

"Yeah," Harry said, though a little defensively.

"A corporal Patronus?"

"Er—you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" He asked.

The girl smiled, "She's my anutie, I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So—is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?" She asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Blimey, Harry!" Lee Jordon exclaimed, "I never knew that!"

"Mum told Ron no to spread it around, she said you got enough attention as it was." Fred said.

"She's not wrong." Harry mumbled under his breath.

Kioko then pulled out a list before anyone could say anything more, "He's also saved the Sorcerer's Stone from He-Who-Will-Die-If-There-Is-Any-Justice-In-The-World, killed a basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office, road on a Hippogryph without dieing, gotten through all those tasks in the Triwizard Tournament, _and_ dueled He-Who-Is-A-Pain-In-Our—" Kioko glanced at Hotaru, who did not like it when she swore, "Buts. And look here, he's still alive, _gasp_!" she finished.

"You keep track?" Ron questioned.

"Of course I do, I'm waiting to see what he accomplishes this year. Then I'm going to eventually demand to know which fairy spring he was dunked into." She said getting a round of snickers from the table.

"Is that all true?" Asked one from the crowd.

"Well…yeah." Harry said. "Look," he then inturupted the round of impressed staring, "I…I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything but…I had a lot of help with all that stuff…"

"Of course you did, and sometimes you didn't. Point being, Harry, you have _experience_. You _can_, with help or no, and what we want is to have the dust from your fairy spring rub off on us so we'll be prepared." Kioko stated.

"You're obsessed with that theory aren't you?" Harry questioned, Kioko just grinned and nodded.

"Well, does everyone agree with me?" She asked. A collection of nods and 'yes's went around the table.

"Right," Hermione said, "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week—"

"Can't let it interfere with everyone's precious Quidditch practices." Kioko put in, though she looked proud at the dark looks those who were captains gave her.

"Yes, yes, but, you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to devend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters—" Hermione said.

"Well said! Personally I think this is really Important, possibly more important than anything we'll do this year, even with our O.W.L.s coming up!" Ernie Macmillan stated.

"_Gasp_, surely not!" Kioko said sarcastically, everyone in the room _knew_ she just did that because Ernie was waiting for someone to say it before continueing. Ernie only chuckled and proceeded.

"I, personally, am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher upon us at theis critical period. Obviously they are in denial about the return of You-Know-Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using Defensive spells—"

"It's because Umbridge thinks Dumbledore's building an army using the students to take over the Ministry." Kioko stated.

Everyone was rather stunned at this, "Well, it looks like both Night and Tomo have been doing their homework." Breathed someone.

"And ours!!!" Fred and George said at the same time. "Well, Tomo is." They added when Kioko gave them the evil eye.

"Well, once a week sounds cool." Said Lee, reverting everyone back to the matter at hand.

"As long as—" Angelina started.

"'It doesn't infringe the Quidditch practices'?" Kioko finished, Angelina gave her a dark look.

"Yes, yes we know. Well, the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet…" There was a bit of a silence after Hermione said that.

"Chamber of Secrets?" Kioko asked. "What?! It's an idea!" she exclaimed.

"You're mind has been warped, did you know that?" Angelina asked.

"Yes, many have told me that, especially my little Squib brother." She said, taking extreme pleasure at adding the squib part.

"Room of Requirement?" Hotaru suggested softly. Everyone looked at her.

"The wha?" Kioko asked.

"Well, once I was wondering around the halls, wishing for a quiet place to do my homework where no one would or could disturb me, and I happened upon it. It was full of everything I could ever want, just the right lighting to read by, very comfortable cushions, and all the books I could ever need for anything I was working on. A little later I happened upon it once again when in a desparate need of something edible to eat, they didn't have anything right on the table for the entire day, and when I found it it was full of all the foods a person could ever want to be able to eat." She said.

"Without powdered Grandi in the chicken." Kioko added, everyone's eyes widened and several people looked like they were about to gag.

"Anyways, I stumbled upon it a third time, memorized where it was, how to get to it, and I use it every once and a while now." She finished. "Well, what you do is you just have to have a need for it and it's there when you walk past a certain bit of wall three times, like you're stalking and trying to think of a way to get something you need." She told them.

"Hotaru, that's BRILLIANT!!!!" Harry exclaimed, jumping from his seat.

"Well, now that that's settled, I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think, that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge—or anybody else—what we're up to." She said.

Fred took the parchment first and then quickly scribbled his name down on it. George took it and did so himself. Zacharias looked hesitant to sign the paper. "Er…"

"Sign the blasted paper or I'll make you sing Marry Poppins for the rest of the weekend." Kioko threatened, pulling her wand back out with the flick of her wrist. The boy didn't wait another moment before signing.

Ernie looked a bit reluctant himself. "I—well, we are _prefects_," He busted out. "And if this list was found…well, I mean to say…you said yourself, if Umbridge finds out…"

"Oh shut up, if it makes you feel any better I'll charm it so that the list goes blank for anyone who isn't loyal to Dumbledore." Kioko said.

"Besides, you just said this group was the most important think you'd do this year," Harry reminded.

"Yeah…okay." He said, he quickly signed his name then. The list was passed around and when it got to Kioko she mumbled something under her breath, tapped it with her wand, signed it, then handed it to Hotaru, who then put her name down onto it. When everyone had signed Hermione stuffed it into their pack. The feeling that they had all just signed a contract swept throughout the table.

"Well, time's ticking on." Said Fred. 

"Hold up!!!" Kioko snapped as everyone started to leave. "Not one of you is leaving until they say the magic name." She told them with a falsely sweet tone to her voice.

"No way!!!" Exclaimed those who got the picture.

"Yes way, don't worry, up put up silencing wards around the table so Umbridge wouldn't be able to overhear anything." She said.

"Umbridge isn't here." One snorted.

"No, but one of the rats who'd tell her about this might be." Kioko said.

"Like you?" Someone sneered.

Kioko turned to them, "Now how did you figure it out?! Yes, I came here just to spy and rat out the friends I particularly like to a woman I particularly hate all the while getting no self-gain out of it and thereby proving the stereotyped theory in most Gryffindors that all Slytherins are the epitome of evil." She said.

A few then mermered something under their breaths. "What was that?" Kioko asked.

"Voldemort!" The said, probably a bit more loudly than they had intended to. A couple more shuddered and murmured the name just loud enough for everyone to hear.

  
"You are all excused." Kioko said, she then turned to Ron who was the only one who hadn't said it.

"V-Voldemort." He sighed shuddering.

*******

"While the day's still going," Hotaru began while they were a good ways away from the Hog's Head, "let's do a bit more shopping." She said.

"You can, I'm saving my money." Kioko replied.

"Well, I've got plenty of it, come on, I'll treat you to some ice cream." Hotaru said happily as they came to an open shop. "I'll take some vanilla." She said.

"Lime sherbet." Kioko told the man at the counter.

"Coming right up." He told them. He waved his wand and then a perfect circle of creamy colored ice cream was stuck onto a waffle cone and then a greenish colored scoop on another waffle cone. He handed the two their cones and was getting Hotaru some change for her galleon when, guess who, Draco Malfoy approached the two.

"You know what, I get the odd feeling that something stupid, arrogant, and blood sucking is near. Why hello Malfoy, we were just talking about you!" Kioko suddenly said, looking as though she had just seen Malfoy standing there with Crabbe and Goyle to his sides.

"I noticed." He growled.

"Hey Hotaru, I hear Madam Glasslips is having a special on lipstick today. Let's go check it out." Kioko said, she grabbed Hotaru's wrist and started dragging her down the streat.

"But I don't wear—" Hotaru tried just before being jerked off to the road. They rounded a sharp corner and then Kioko jerked Hotaru into the nearest shop. She then let herself go and started laughing hard.

"Man, I _hate_ it when I laugh at my own jokes." Kioko said calming down.

"Well, you have to admit, that was pretty funny." Hotaru giggled.

"If we had stayed near them any longer I'd have lost face. Hm, what have we here?" Kioko asked, suddenly having a look around the shop.

It was a dimly lit shop, illuminated by candles and such. Interesting odds and ends were everywhere, glowing objects in strange shapes, spinning toys, intricately designed beads as well as plane beads floated around, only moving when pushed out of the way. Crystal balls and other crystal objects shaped to form animals or objects and colored as well. Bejeweled objects of interest and ornate dresses that looked to have a charm so they could fit anyone who tried them on, jewelry, even some swords were being displayed in a glass case.

Kioko whistled as she started looking around. "Wow, this looks like some good stuff here." She said examining a staff in one of the glass cases.

"You have an eye for quality M'lady." Said a soothing yet aged voice. Hotaru looked over her shoulder to see a man wearing a plain black cloak with a gold rope acting as a belt. He wasn't too bad off for his age, nicely shaved, lovely black hair with only a little bit a gray here and there, and black eyes. His face had few wrinkles, but you could still tell he was old by the look in his eyes. He was a trustworthy man with a lot of wisdom in his background. Yet something about him was off, odd, familiar even.

He gave Hotaru a friendly smile, "Looking for anything in particular?" he asked them.

"Not really, we honestly stumbled in here on our way to avoiding a few…annoyances." Kioko told him.

"Ah, I see. Well, you just happened upon Saturn's Eye," Hotaru involuntarily took in a sharp breath, "I am the owner, you can call me Silver." He said, ignoring Hotaru's gesture. "Tell me, if you would like something." He said, and then he made his way towards the counter.

"Spooky, let's have a look around." Kioko said, she shuffled over to some of the jewelry items and left Hotaru to look around herself.

Hotaru shook off her suspicion, he could have Saturn in his shop's name couldn't he? But…something about it. Saturn's Eye, it sounded like something a bit more. Kioko would be downright suspicious if she was Hotaru, but she wasn't Hotaru, and the real Hotaru was being paranoid. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and decided to browse a bit.

The black clad girl checked her watch, the two had been here for over an hour! Well, the objects in this shop were just so interesting to look at, she was still debating on what to buy, she just couldn't decide on several things. And she doubted it'd please her parents if she spent all her money buying the shop out. Just as Hotaru was exploring an area she hadn't noticed before a little 'cheep' alerted her to what she wanted to buy.

It was just so cute! The baby Phoenix ruffled it's feathers a bit as if breathing in deeply and cheeped again, louder this time, to make sure Hotaru was paying attention to it. She bent down and took a good look at it. Wait, it couldn't be a Phoenix, it's feathers were different shades of violet and black, even as a baby and with barely enough feathers to account for other than covering she could still tell.

"That's called a Hybrid Illusion Phoenix, very rare, and very powerful to boot. This one is a special case though, not sure why but you're the first person she's responded to." Said Silver.

"Oh," Hotaru said, feeling a bit disheartened. There was no _way_ she'd be able to afford that Phoenix. And she wanted it so badly…

Hotaru looked at it longingly and regretfully, the Phoenix gave another cheep and cocked its head to the side as if asking what she was so upset about.

"It's very rare," The shop owner repeated, "and fairly reclusive. It's said they only respond to a certain person…" he said, as if hinting at something.

Hotaru's head jerked up and she looked at him with hope in her eyes, yes, there was definitely something familiar about him. "But I don't think I have—" she started, but he stopped her.

"They're born for one person, and one person alone." He said. He looked over to Kioko who was looking at the swords, being uncharacteristically oblivious. "Come back next time you're able to, I'm sure I'll have hers by that time."

"You mean," She breathed.

"Yes, but don't tell her that just yet." He then took the cage that the violet Phoenix was in and brought it over to the desk. "That'll be 60 galleons miss Tomo." He said aloud, as if to sound normal.

"But wait, how did you—" Hotaru said, her eyes wide. But he shushed her and took the pouch she was about to hand him. He then weighed it.

"Let's just say Meiho is a good friend of mine." He told her quietly. Then he said, "Here's an instruction booklet about her growth, you can practically feed her anything a human could eat so long as you don't give her too many sweets." 

"As well as anything that isn't on Makoto's list of Edible Hogwarts Foods." Kioko came in. "Whoa, you're getting a _Phoenix_?! Just how rich is your family Firefly!?" Kioko practically demanded.

Hotaru blushed a bit, holding the cheeping Phoenix in one hand and her booklet in the other. "Um, pretty rich I guess…" She said awkwardly, putting the small book into her skirt pocket.

"I'll buy this." Kioko said holding up an amulet, "How much is it?" She asked.

"10 galleons." He replied, Kioko flintched.

"I'll get it for you." Hotaru said, she paid Silver and the two then left Saturn's Eye.

"Thanks a mill Firefly." Kioko said putting on the amulet. "We'll need to come back to this place, after I get some more galleon's off of Fred and George. Help me think up something that would be just perfect for a pranking item." She said.

"Um, uh, a small chest that bites and starts insulting you when you try to open it?" Hotaru suggested.

"BRILLIANT!! Come on, let's go get to work." Kioko then grabbed Hotaru once more and pulled her towards the Three Broomsticks with her new pet cheeping furiously all the way.

A/N: Weeeeeee!!! I'm actually getting along in the book. For those of you who haven't already guessed, I have hardly _touched_ the actual plot of this fic. Heheheh, but I'm not revealing anything!!!


	8. Bad Sunday

A/N: Word of advice to all of you. Save often, for you do not know what stupid thing you might do next (such as kick the power cord) and you just might loose half the day's work. Lucky for everyone, my stuff is a lot better when I write it the second time around because I am not happy with merely rewriting everything the way I had it. It is drudge work with a keyboard. So everyone please enjoy this rewritten chapter of Words Without Sound. Or else.

__

Journal Entry, Bad Sunday: I've decided to name my new Phoenix Pandora, not sure why though, it just seems to suite her. She is so cute, and she'll sit on my shoulder and cheep her thoughts out into the room. Even though I can't quite understand what she says, I can tell by her thoughts and emotions what she wants. She prefers fruit over anything else, especially strawberries and grapes, they're her favorites. She'll squawk and bite when someone else tries to touch her, though she let's Kioko pet her she won't let her hold her. 

Kioko's trying to teach her to squawk at Malfoy when he comes within eyesight. She hasn't quite got it yet, but we had all Sunday to train her to do that.

Well, we were able to figure out the chest deal at the Three Broomsticks and all we needed was to get the stuff and charm it just right. When we tried it out on Fred and George, well, lets just say they immediately started offering up money for the 'recipe'. They called it a Mocking Chest and Kioko got some money to shop at Saturn's Eye. Needless to say we spent most of our time there.

"Oh look, they have quick pens too." Hotaru said when she saw them.

"Just came in, but they're no ordinary quick pens. Here, let me show you." He said. He took something that looked like a metal dot, placed it on one piece of parchment while turning to write on the other. But what he wrote appeared on the other parchment. "Let's see, ah, here we go." He took another slab from the top of the pen and put it on another parchment. He then clicked a small button on the side of the pen and then had it write down some more, the words came up on the second. "There are markings that tell you which slab you're pen is using." He said, showing us the 2 that was on the button he clicked. "When you press this it changes which slab you're using."

"Oh!" I gasped in delight.

"Oooooo," A mischievous grin spread onto Kioko's face, I knew what she was thinking, and some of it wasn't all that great.

"Er…how much?" I asked.

"10 galleons for the lot of them." He answered, there was something in his eyes that made me a bit…wondering. It was the kind of look Setsuna had when she knew that something she did was going to be of a lot of use in the future.

"Er, I don't know." I said, wondering just what he was planning, what Kioko could be planning.

"Oh come on Firefly, here, I'll help you." Kioko said, she took out 5 galleons that she had gotten out of Fred and George and handed them over, she then gave me an expecting look.

I sighed and gave in, buying the pens with Pandora cheeping happily on my shoulder. Kioko and I split the pens and went to look around some more. "Sush Pandora." I hushed when the Phoenix didn't stop cheeping.

"You named her Pandora? How…interesting." He said, another sly smile played on his lips. He knows something, what is it?! I'm still trying to figure that out.

Well, a few more store-bought items later we finally left the shop. Though it wasn't long before a certain someone found us again.

"Hey Tomo, what's that thing_ stuck on your shoulder?" He asked._

"It's a Phoenix, Malfoy, don't you have eyes? Are you blind?" Kioko retorted.

"That's not a Phoenix, that's some messed up potions experiment." He sneered.

Pandora gave a loud squawk in disapproval and then proceeded to continually voice her opinion aloud. "I don't see your parents anywhere Tomo." Malfoy said, "Weren't they suppose to be here? Or did they forget about you?" He asked sneering.

"They merely couldn't make it." I replied mildly.

He snorted, "Riiiiiight. Let me guess, you're dad was late for his manicure? Tell me, is he suppose_ to look like a girl?" I was ignoring him, I was petting Pandora and ignoring him as we walked on down the street. "And what's that big green thing you're mommy wears, who'd want to put on a wig like _that_. Is she bald or something to _need_ one?" I felt my ears grow red, I bit my lip and continued on down the pathway, trying my best to block out his insults. "And why do you have two mothers?" He sneered, I stopped dead in my tracks, feeling my face flush. "Wasn't your father satisfied with just one?" He pressed, "Or is he more amused with two?"_

"Shut up," I hissed quietly, Kioko went unusually silent as she was about to retort for me.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Malfoy questioned mockingly.

"SHUT UP!!!" I shrieked spinning around. "You, you don't know **anything**_ about my family!!! How **dare** you insult my Haruka-papa!!! How _**dare**_ you insult my parents!!! You're—you're ignorant of EVERYTHING that concerns me!!! You don't know, you don't know!!! THEY'RE MY FOSTER PARENTS!!!" I screamed. I then spun around and ran, hot tears ran down my cheeks, anger forcing me to go faster. I had to get away from him, I had to._

Pandora squawked with protest all the way, but I didn't care, I didn't care that everyone seemed to be staring at me. I just wanted out, I wanted to go back home, I wanted to leave and never return, I wanted to get away from **him**_. Why? Why did he always have to try and make me angry or miserable?! I didn't do anything to him but snip at him in the compartment that first day. Sure I might have given him a few retorts now and then, but that was before I had numbed to his insults. I wasn't doing anything to him, and yet he was continually doing this to me. Why? Why couldn't he just get bored and leave me alone? I can't seem to figure it out._

Soon my run turned into a shaky walk, my sobbing became a collection of exasperated huffs and sniffs, I didn't have enough energy to continue on. I was getting a really bad headache, and Pandora's chirping in my ear wasn't helping a bit.

After calming the mental part of my run down I suddenly realized that I had lost Kioko, in fact, I had lost my way. Nothing around me looked familiar, no one around me looked familiar, where was I?! Panic threatened to take over me, but I forced it down and tried to think strait, just like how Haruka-papa had always taught me. But after having a look around me I realized that I was utterly lost, lost in a part of Hogsmeade that harbored Vampires and Goths. People who wouldn't care if I screamed, or was being robbed, or worse…

I couldn't have been in bounds, there was no way Hogwarts would allow its students here. But that wasn't important right now, what was important was finding a way back. Thankfully Pandora had the sense to keep quiet so as not to attract attention. Maybe, being half hidden by my hair and still very small, she wouldn't attract too much attention anyways.

Well, Pandora didn't attract any attention, but I did, even though I didn't look very out of place here, I was still getting some looks. And not very good ones either.

Without warning, I was grabbed and jerked to the ground. "Hotaru!!!" I heard someone call, but I didn't know who. Pandora was squawking uproariously in my ear and I had to get to my feet. No good. Someone else grabbed me. I tried fighting back, but it didn't seem to be working.

Suddenly they were thrown back into one of the walls. "H-Harry?" I gasped just as another vampire grabbed for my neck.

"Stupefy!!!" Harry exclaimed, stunning the Vampire. The ones closing in on us growled, I quickly took out my wand and the two of us stood there with our backs nearly touching the wall. "Any ideas?" Harry asked.

My heart was racing, my head was spinning, and panic was threatening to take over, no, I had absolutely no ideas that didn't require the use of a particularly sharp object as well as the exposure of a certain senshi, possibly all of them. "No, but if we get out of this alive I'll probably have several by tomorrow." Was what I said, with all my studying and all the charms I had been made to learn, I couldn't come up with any of the ones that would probably get us out of there.

"Incendio!!!" Harry exclaimed, a small blast of fire was released from his wand and caught onto a nearby vampire's cloak.

"Stupefy!!!" Exclaimed one vampire with his wand out. Harry dodged the spell by stepping aside, I had to practically fall on the ground to get away from it. A group moved in and started circling me, cutting me off from Harry.

Panicking, I scrambled up the wall and shakily held my wand up. They merely laughed at my attempt.

After that, everything seemed to happen at once. They moved in, I heard a scream, a scream that belonged to Harry. "Harry!!!" I yelled. No, it couldn't be, it couldn't end like this!!! He couldn't die just because of my stupidity. NO, I wouldn't let it happen!!! I wouldn't!!!

I felt something start to blaze on my forehead, it was the symbol of Saturn, I knew. Power started to coarse through my veins as I unlocked the power of Silence, pulling it, calling it forth. And then I attacked. Screaming out my thoughts with the blast of power, for Silence refuses sound. I caused the ground to break apart, I destroyed those closest to me. Die_ I thought, _die all of you!!!_ As I wished it to be, so did it happen._

When I came to my senses again, or rather woke up from a black out, everything around me had been broken, the wall behind me was still in tact, the street had only a few pieces of it missing, but what really showed me what I had done was all the dead bodies that laid before me. Dead…I had killed them all…how could I have done that? I can't believe I did that, it, it, I can hardly bare to think of it. But I must write this down, I have to get this out.

Harry was there beside me, holding my limp form. I felt as though I could no longer move, that I'd be paralyzed forever. After a few moments, I could hear him speaking, frantically shaking me and trying to wake me up from my stupor.

When I was finally able to walk, when I was finally able to take account of everything else around me, I saw someone else there, it was Professor Snape. And he was holding my arm in an attempt to keep me stable.

"Potter, you'd better explain this. What were you doing here? This place is restricted." He stated.

"I'm s-sorry P-Professor, it's all m-my fault." I stuttered out. Still very week and worn from the sudden unleash of power. "I got lost and, H-Harry was only t-trying to find me." I said.

"Tell no one what you just saw, Potter." Snape warned as he brought his arm around me in a better attempt to keep me standing. "No one_." He repeated._

"I won't." Harry insisted, though he was still giving Snape a dark look. "But what was that?" He asked.

"Never you mind, Potter. Now, let's get you both back within bounds, and you_ back in the Hospital Wing Miss Tomo." He said._

"W-wait, Pandora, where is she?" I asked, looking around frantically. I didn't, no, I couldn't' t have…

"You mean that purple bird that saved me, she's right here." Harry said, he dug into one of his pockets and pulled out Pandora. She gave a little cheep as Harry handed her back over to me.

"Where did you get a…never mind." Snape said before he could finish his question. "We'll talk about this later, both of you." He said, he then ushered the two of us away from the scene and back to Hogsmeade.

While Harry was excused back to his friends, Snape made sure to escort me back to Hogwarts and directly to the Hospital wing. Though he carried me most of the way because I was so tired and spent.

"HOTARU!!!" Setsuna shrieked when she saw me. "Wh-what happened?! H-Hotaru you're, you're **bleeding**!!!" She gasped, taking me into her own arms. I just started sobbing and couldn't stop until after she had laid me down and bandaged up my forehead. All the wile Snape didn't leave.

"Meiou, I have some questions and I think you have the answers." He stated, closing the door behind him, probably hoping to keep Madam Pomphry out.

"Snape, this is hardly the time." Setsuna huffed irritably.

"It concerns Tomo as well as what I saw." He stated, his eyes falling upon my forehead.

"What happened?" Setsuna asked cautiously.

Snape waved his wand and murmured something that sounded like a silencing ward before continuing, "Tomo apparently got separated from Night and lost in an area that is out of bounds for students, for very good reasons might I add. Potter followed her, apparently, and the two got attacked by a good deal of Vampires. That's what I gathered, what I saw,_ however, was suddenly Tomo unleashed waves of dark, monstrous power, power that the Dark Lord has been searching for. She killed all of the Vampires, likely they won't be missed much, but the question still remains there, and I doubt I have to speak it." He told us._

Setsuna turned and gave me a sharp look. "I-I couldn't help it!" I chocked out, "They were, they were about to kill Harry and it was because of me!!!"

"That, is, no, excuse!!!" Setsuna exploded. I shrank back in my pillow. "We told_ you a thousand times to never, _never_, revel that, that…power." She said angrily, though she gave me a look, hidden from Snape, that told me to 'play along'. So I bit my lip and stayed silent as she turned to Snape. "You can't tell anyone!" She exclaimed, a bit angrily._

"Of course not," He said smoothly, "But I'd like to know what_ I cannot tell them."_

Setsuna bit her lip, giving the impression that she really didn't want to reveal what she was about to say. "Hotaru, Hotaru has an evil spirit living inside her, a demon maybe, we don't know. It gives her these…powers, but it's continually trying to take control of her as well. We've seen exorcists, but the only thing they can do is help her fight it. We can't destroy it without killing her, and if we kill her before her time has come we'll only set it free. But no one can know about it!" She explained.

"Of course not, but perhaps I may be of some help." He said. "Perhaps Tomo could kill this evil spirit herself."

Setsuna looked thoughtful for a moment, "It was considered, but we couldn't go to anyone who could help without keeping it a secret." She said. "What do you recommend?" She asked.

"Study of the Mind. Not Occlamancy, but something that goes deep into one's being, into their mind, and let's them see what is there. Though I'll warn you, those who have succeeded in seeing everything that their mind is made up of die instantly." He said. "At least, most do." He looked at me as though saying that he figured I'd be one of the few who could handle it.

"Sound's too dangerous for my liking." Setsuna said.

"Don't worry, it has more uses than just that, and if Tomo is strong enough to have fought off this evil spirit for so long she will surely be able to handle it." He said. "So, is it settled then?" He asked.

Setsuna turned to me, question in her eyes. No answers, just a question. But maybe this was_ the answer, maybe, just maybe. So I nodded in agreement. Without another word Snape left. Leaving Setsuna alone with me._

"Sorry I yelled at you then, but the less he, anyone, knows the better. I understand that you were probably under a lot of strain and couldn't control yourself, but it's better for him to think you have more control than you do so as not to alert them that you might endanger the other students." Setsuna explained.

I nodded my head, "I understand. But maybe, maybe if Snape teaches this to me I can get rid of Mistress 9, for good." I said.

"Perhaps. But you should rest now Hota-chan." She told me. "You're condition isn't so bad, you can go to classes tomorrow. I suspect Night and Potter will be wanting to see you so try and get some rest now while you still can."

"Okay." I told her, suddenly realizing that all I really wanted to do was sleep.

It seemed too short a time before I was awakened by movement in the room, and not very gentle movement either. I cracked an eye open to find the one person I'd never expect to come and visit me trying to pick one of the chairs up from the ground, and also trying to be quiet about it. My head started to pound again, I wasn't about to forgive him for what he said, and I wasn't about to let him get away with 'visiting' me either. I closed my eyes back and relaxed to try and get my head to stop hurting so much.

"What are you_ doing here?" I mumbled, just loud enough that I knew he'd hear. There was a pause, a long pause. It seemed as though I had frozen him in his place._

"Er…" He was at a loss for words; he had rather hopped that I wouldn't wake up while he was still there. Serves him right. And not even I could think up an excuse for him to use, of course I didn't want him to come up with an excuse. I was still furious with him after all. "I was…um…" Ha, the great Draco Malfoy at a loss for words or snappy retorts. That was one I'd remember to tell Kioko.

"Forget it, I don't even want to know. Just go away." I sighed after another stretch of silence. I didn't see him go, I rolled over and went back to sleep after that.

Though once again I was shaken awake by a couple of certain people busting into the room. "What happened!?!? We heard you were attacked by Vampires!!!" I heard Fred yell into the room.

"Weasley PLEASE_, she was still asleep." Setsuna snapped._

"I thought I told you not to do that to me again!!!" Kioko yelled when she reached me.

"Not so loud, please." I said softly.

"What happened?"  


"Is it serious?!"

"Did you get hurt?!"

"Whoa, is that a Phoenix?"

"How did you escape?!"

"Did Snape fend them off?"

"SILENCE!!!" Setsuna yelled. The room went very quiet. "Yes, she was attacked by Vampires, she and Harry both. Luckily Severus was there to fend them off." She said.

"But, there was this blast of, something_, and the next thing I know they're all lying on the ground unconscious." Harry told her._

"Sounds like they tried using some of their own magic and Mr. Snape turned it back on them." Setsuna said.

"But then wh—" He tried again.

"Mr. Potter, shouldn't you be getting some healing too?" She asked in such a way that she ended the subject.

"Er, no, that's okay." He said, getting the picture.

"Good, good. Now, if you'll all put you're Get-Well presents on the table here and sit down maybe_ Hotaru won't be so overwhelmed." Setsuna said._

"Who brought you the Chocolate Frogs?" George asked.

"Never you mind Mr. Weasley." She said.

"Bet it was Malfoy again wasn't it?" Kioko said, though she had no humor in her voice. Everyone looked at her with shocked expressions. "The baka, guess he has some_ guilt after all. That's a lot of Chocolate Frogs." She commented._

"What do you mean 'again_'?!"_

"Guilt? What'd he do this time?" The twins both said at the same time.

"He started insulting Hotaru's parents, first time he tried doing that_, the results weren't pretty though. It ended with Hotaru uncharacteristically screaming at him then running off and me hexing him until my arm got soar from swishing my wand around. I'm surprised he wasn't in the informatory himself after all that." Kioko explained._

"He was_, he just needed some medication to get all those hexes out of his system and by the way where did you _learn _so many?" Setsuna asked._

"I'd tell you, but I don't really fancy detention." She said. When Setsuna gave her a questioning look she went on, "Well, technically I didn't tell you what I did, so technically you have no proof, and therefore don't have a reason to put me in detention. So I can say that much." Setsuna just rolled her eyes. "Anyways, you should have seen_ Malfoy's face when you stalked off. If I wasn't so steamed at him for that I'd have laughed in his face _before_ hexing him to the informatory." Kioko said grinning._

"Well, I'd be pretty surprised too if Hotaru raised her voice at me, I still can't picture her yelling like that." Ron stated.

"Neither can I." Harry agreed.

"Let's hope you never do because it's not fun." Kioko told them. "And I wasn't even on the receiving end."

"Okay, okay, you can stop now." I said sitting up in my bed. Setsuna helped me reposition my pillows to do so.

"Can I have a Chocolate Frog Hotaru?" Ron asked.

"Help yourselves." I told them, I_'d certainly never eat them all. "Shush Pandora." I pleaded, the Phoenix was starting to give me a headache with all her screeching._

"Oh yeah, how'd you get a Phoenix?!" Fred exclaimed excitedly.

"Er,"

"She got it at Saturn's Eye." Kioko explained.

"You mean the shop with all the spooky odds and ends that no one goes to but weird people?" George asked, though it was in such a way that made you think he_ had gone into it as well._

"Yes. Hotaru got me an amulet from that place." Kioko said pulling out the chain she had hidden under her robes.

"Eeeeek!!! Put it away! It must be haunted!!!" Fred exclaimed with playful fear.

Kioko smirked and then came at him with the amulet held outwards towards him. "I command you to scream like a girl again!!!" She ordered.

"Ack!!! Lady Hex is trying to hex me!!!" George exclaimed, the twins then started running with Kioko at their heels. I giggled, Lady Hex was a title Fred and George had come up with a while back and it was starting to become popular this year.

"Oh, before I forget." I said, reaching over to the bag beside my desk. I pulled out all the quick pens I had bought for them. "I got these for all you." I told them. I handed them each their own pen.

"Quick pens!!!" Hermione gasped in delight. "How ever could you afford these?" She asked.

"Er," I blushed a bit.

"We're very rich." Setsuna explained smiling. Pandora gave a chirp and hopped from the dresser onto my shoulder.

"I can see that." Ron said a bit awkwardly as he stared at Pandora.

"Oh, you don't have to be incredibly rich to buy something from Saturn's Eye." George came up. "Silver always has the best prices, he says he wants his customers to be able to afford his wears instead of going into debt for them. Pandora, that's her name right?" I nodded, "Pandora probably cost a small bit of money compared to any other store."

"Well, he gave her to me for around 80 galleons." I told him. I couldn't quite remember the exact amount.

"Whoa, that's a really_ good deal. Especially for an oddly colored Phoenix like yours." Fred said, George nodded in agreement._

"Won't Dumbledore be surprised?" Hermione said. Harry gave an odd twitch at the name but covered it up quickly.

"Doubt it, he's hardly surprised at all." Setsuna said.

"Good evening everyone." Galaxia said, bustling in the doorway. Everyone starred at her. For one she had her hair down so that it nearly reached the floor, meaning they could see the ends dyed red. She was also wearing a white sun-dress and had a teddy bear in her arm with a balloon tied to it. The whole thing made her look no older than 20, possibly younger.

"S-Sapphire?" Fred dared.

"That would be me, yes." Glandria said smiling. "I heard you were having a few bad episodes Chibi-hime." She told me as she handed me the cute little teddy bear.

"Thank you Glandria." I said smiling myself.

"You're, you're…young_!" Ron exclaimed._

"Well I like to think I look the part. Extended youth is only one of the secrets you may find in the stars. I expect you're all doing you're homework?" She asked, everyone nodded.

"So is it true? You know Umbridge?" Harry asked.

Glandria grinned, "Oh it is. And Dolores just happens to be…'inspecting' me tomorrow first period." She said.

"What?! No fair, she couldn't do it second period?!" Fred exclaimed making everyone snicker.

"I trust you'll be able to come to class tomorrow?" She questioned me.

I shook my head. "Nope. I just have to spend the night here again."

"Oh good, I got my hands on some of Saturn's Black Crystal and we'll be studying it tomorrow." She said.

The Weasleys, Kioko, and Hermione all gawked at Glandria. "How in the world did you get **that**_?!" Fred and George exclaimed._

"Simple, from Saturn." She said, though the look in her eye gave it away.

"Saturn's Eye right?" Kioko asked.

"Of course. Rare items at good prices. That amulet you're wearing looks like something from Medusa's tomb. Well, I must be going, need to run back to Hogsmeade for a bit. Sayonara." She said before turning to leave.

Kioko looked at her amulet with newfound interest. "He does_ have good prices!" She exclaimed taking it off to examine it more closely._

All 6 of them stuck around for the rest of the day, or at least until curfew. Fred and George had a later one so they stayed and helped me eat most of my Get-Well presents. But then they had to leave. Setsuna-mama let me stay up long enough to write all this down, but now that I've done so I feel just so tired I don't think I could continue without writing something down that makes no sense at all.

"Book up now." Setsuna ordered.

"Okay." Hotaru said, she wanted to write down just a little bit more, but it wasn't that important. She set her book up and Setsuna helped her position her pillows so she could lay back down and go to sleep.

A/N: One chapter with no Journal Entry and one chapter with nothing but. Yeah, I think that evened out pretty well don't you? I was gonna include the clash between Galaxia and Umbridge here, but it got a little long after rewriting it all, so you'll have to wait until the next chapter!!! And now, I shall save.


	9. Hotaru's Fear

A/N: It is time for me to bring up some specific people who have reviewed and answer, or advise them, on their reviews. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate every single solitary review as well as reviewer that has been reading this fic, you're all great!

To Kara: I'm sorry, but I can't keep this in any longer. Good has two o's, god is an ultimate being with limitless power. Lol. As for who owns Saturn's Eye, YOU'LL FIND OUT!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—cough cough—HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Ahem, to Shai: I hope what I'm fixing up in later chapters will suffice for your Hotaru/Snape paring idea, it's not _exactly_ what you might be looking for, but I had this really cool idea that involves those two.

To Guardian Dimension: Yes, I am resorting to threats now, lol. Actually the 'or else' in the previous chapter was because I had worked harder than normal on it and it was _really_ irritating when I did that stupid thing and lost all that hard work the first time around. Heheh, so, enjoy my fic, OR ELSE!!! Lol…this goes for everyone.

Anyways, ONWARD!!!

****

Hotaru shivered from the cold, she scrunched herself up into a tight ball in attempt to warm up. Why was it so cold? Something crunched underneath her, it was cold, and wet. Snow? But it was black, how could that be? Black snow…why black snow? It made no sense.

Hotaru fought to stand up, maybe if she kept going she'd find Galaxia, Galaxia could explain all this. Or even Setsuna, she knew everything after all.

"Hotaru…" Hotaru gasped and spun around. No one. "Hotaru…" The voice said again. Hotaru turned back, nothing, she looked from side to side, no one.

"H-hello?" She asked.

"I know what you're trying to do." The voice whispered in her ear. Hotaru turned her head, and screamed. "You're trying to kill me, I know, you're going to be taking lessons in doing so aren't you? But I will not die." She hissed. "So long as you live, I live. So long as you love you fear. So long as you fear you are the nurturance of an egg that feeds me. It will not be long before the shell that is your skin breaks and I surface once again."

Hotaru sat straight up in bed and screamed, or she tried. Nothing came out of her mouth but a horse whisper, "No…" She broke down into a fit of helpless sobs, shaking and unable to cope with what she had just seen.

"Hotaru? Hotaru what's wrong!?" Setsuna gasped, running to her side.

Hotaru wrapped her arms around her Setsuna-mama and buried her head into her shoulder. "It's, it's Mistress 9! Sh-she knows, about me taking lessons with Snape. She-she said that, that she wouldn't die." The girl cried out.

"Oh Hotaru, don't believe her, she lies. She wants you to give up, but you can't. You _can_ kill her, but only you can do it. Okay?" Setsuna comforted as she undid Hotaru's bandage. She sighed, "Oh dear, looks like it wants to scar." She said.

"What does?" Hotaru sniffed, calming down a bit because of the older Senshi's words.

"Oh, well, the first time you came all that bleeding came from your forehead like sweat, but there was also a cut in the shape of your Symbol. This time there was only the cut and it doesn't seem to be healing. You'll have to keep the bandage on until this medicine takes effect." Setsuna told her. She got another cloth and dabbed it with something she had in a flask. She then tied it back around Hotaru's forehead. "Don't take it off okay? If anyone asks just tell them you got a bad scrape and can't touch it or it'll scare."

Hotaru only nodded and slipped herself out of bed.

"It's a bit early, but you're probably not going to get back to sleep any time soon." Setsuna sighed and Hotaru shook her head. Nope, there was no way she was going back to sleep.

**********

__

Journal Entry, Umbridge VS Galaxia: I don't believe this, I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!!! Someone must have ratted us out to Umbridge, either that or someone reported strange activity to her. Anyways, she issued a decree stating that no groups, teams, clubs, or anything of the sort could exist in Hogwarts without her knowledge and permission. She must have been suspicious of something to do that.

"Fine by me, it won't be the first time I break a school rule and not get caught." Kioko whispered to me on our way to Astronomy. She snickered, "Oh I cannot wait_ for this!!!"_

I'll have to admit that I kind of agreed with her, though all I did was nod. After all, Umbridge deserves to be put in line.

We all sat down in our seats, Ron was grinning with anticipation and so was Harry, Hermione looked just a bit smug too. However Kioko was maintaining a poker face while I, well, I guess I was just being me. Quiet with a 'notice me not' sign on my forehead, as Kioko always puts it. Though because of the bandage I might have stuck out just a bit more. And Umbridge was also sitting down in the corner, a bit of a smug expression on her own face. That wasn't a good sign though.

"Good morning class." Glandria said, sweeping into the room. Her hair was back up in a bun that had several braids coming down from it, though she bound them together so you couldn't see the red of her hair unless her back was to you. She sat in her chair and took out her gold wand, "Has everyone finished their homework?" She asked.

"Yes Professor." Said a lot of them, others nodded, some merely shrank in their seats.

"Great. Today we'll be studying a very rare and powerful element, Saturn's Black Crystal." She said. Murmurs of interest swept through the room.

"Hem hem." Umbridge said to draw attention to herself.  


"You have something to add Dolores?" Galaxia asked, I knew that look in her eye, and it wasn't a very good look, for Umbridge.

"Why yes. It seems you haven't gotten my letter quite yet, telling you that I would be inspecting your class." She said, taking a bit of offense to the use of her first name.

"No, that owl you sent did not completely mess up my potion by nearly crashing into my window and forcing me to get new curtains. I had no piece of parchment with your name on it in emerald green letters and a very big D. I merely forgot to throw you out of my class face first." Glandria said sarcastically.

Umbridge was now looking hot, "See here, Miss Sapphire, I do not believe that Saturn's Black Crystal is a very safe element to study. And furthermore could hardly be gained without using criminal means or by going to Saturn yourself. And_ you have no right to talk to me that way, in fact, I could put you on probation for just that." she said._

Galaxia leaned forward on her desk as if to get a better look at Umbridge, her ruby red eyes watching the woman like a predator. Umbridge was starting to have a hard time masking her fear. "You, Wouldn't, **Dare**_." It wasn't a question, it wasn't something uttered in fear, it was more like an order. Like a King to his Knight._

"I-I would!!! I could get you kicked out if I wanted, y-you'll never work in Hogwarts again, or the Ministry!!!" Umbridge threatened, standing up from her seat.

Glandria leaned back into her own seat, "You wouldn't and couldn't if you tried. While I have quite the Ministry to start teaching, I still hold a good deal of influence that I could extract if I so wished. Fact of the matter is, Dolores_, I still have the power to get _you_ fired, indirect though it may be." She said airily._

I bet Glandria could tell everyone was staring at her, some were openly gawking, though no one dared ask the question in everyone's minds 'She worked for the Ministry?!' It was a bit abrupt and confusing, but it made sense. That's where she'd have known Umbridge, that's what she must have been doing all those months she was gone from the Zero Star.

Umbridge was shaking in rage, and fear. Glandria gave her a cool, indifferent stare, "Now, if there is nothing more you would like to add, we will start the class." She said.

Galaxia, I've discovered, is someone who could make you fear her for no reason. She knows just what strings to pull to get the human imagination running, she knows what to say, how to say it, and how to let you know that she has power. What kind of power, only the Senshi know, but it's still power. She had Umbridge so scared the woman shook and hardly took any notes. She finally got up and started asking some of the students questions.

Oddly enough, she turned to me and then asked, "Is it true you have a personal relationship with the teacher?" She asked. I only nodded meekly. "Ah, is she your aunt, cousin, mother, friend?" She asked.

"A foster mother." I told her truthfully.

"Oh?" She asked quietly. "Do tell."

"I already have. Any more than that is really none of your business, Professor." I said, as politely as I could.

"Ah, well, that's nice dear." She said moving on to the next student, though she seemed to have more of a smug look about her.

At the end of class I imagine Galaxia noticed what Umbridge was planning as well as I, but instead of being worried, she was confidant that nothing Umbridge could possibly do would hurt her.

Potions went well today, I suppose…Snape's eyes kept lingering at my bandaged forehead, however. I was starting to feel a bit self-conscious about it. And Umbridge was inspecting his class as well. She agitated Snape a bit with the fact that he wanted her class position and hadn't yet got it.

At the end of class Snape had me hang back and informed me that my Illusionary class would be replaced with our 'session'. Though when I relayed this message to Kioko, the one where I wouldn't be in Illusionary today, she got all suspicious. But all I could tell her was that it had to do with my condition and that Setsuna had forbidden me from saying any more.

Kinetics today was mildly interesting, though it normally isn't at all. Only those who can actually succeed in their first project, lifting a feather with the mind, could move on to different things. So the entire class was spent trying to get a feather in the air without using your wand. There was no talking, no reading, just staring, at a feather, and hope it'll fly.

I'm not sure what it was, maybe I was stressing a bit because of the previous day, and because of Umbridge. Maybe it was because I was a bit scared of what Snape would be like during that class. But something in my emotions was giving enough leeway to tap into the magic that you normally can only use with a wand, and the feather floated. It was floating!!! I didn't dare celebrate for fear my feather might drop. I made it move around to test myself, to make sure it wasn't someone else playing a joke on me. It moved where I wanted, it did what I wanted.

When I let my feather sit back down on the table everyone was staring at me, once again. "G-good job miss Tomo!!!" Stuttered the teacher, looking very surprised and taken back.

"I-I did it?" I whispered quietly, wondering if that was me, or had I tapped into silence again? No, that was magic, wizarding magic. And I had just used it without a wand!

"You sure did!!!" Kioko was, of course, the first one to break the silence. "I'm so jealous, how'd you do that?!" She exclaimed.

I shook my head, "I, I don't know." I said.

"Do it again." She said. A murmur of agreement passed around the class.

"Yes, do it again."

"Let's see it."

"Make it fly!"

Wondering if it was possible for me to do it once more, I fixed the feather with my gaze, and tried to match what I was feeling the time I had lifted it. And it raised into the air once more.

"Wow. In all my years, I've never seen anyone, no one has been able to express physical talent in the use of Kinetics at such an early age. Congratulations Tomo!!!" The teacher exclaimed, starting a round of clapping that left me a bit red in the cheeks.

My 'session' with Snape…I'd rather not think about it, and I'd rather not write it down. But for some reason I am, maybe to keep an accurate record of myself or something. I don't know. Needless to say, it did not_ go as planed._

"Have a seat Miss Tomo." He said when I entered the dimly lit room. I did as he ordered and sat down in the chair facing his. "This study has no real name, possibly because it doesn't deal with anything specifically. People use it for many different things, some use it to help them tape into others' minds, others use it to try and find a lost memory. We will use it to get rid of the demon inflicting you." He told me.

I nodded and looked down at my pale hands, wondering if I should tell him about my dream or not.

"It could help you in other things as well. I hear you are very good at art, but lack the ability to put yourself into your paintings. This could very well help you to do that." he said.

"Art doesn't matter much, I just want to get rid of her." I said quietly.

Snape sat back in his chair, "You're right, it doesn't matter much. Demon possession is possibly the worst disease a person could obtain, fatal or not. It requires a strong mind, and a very strong spirit to fend of something like that." He said, I think I heard a bit of pride in his voice. "When did you say, you got this demon?" He asked.

It couldn't hurt to tell him that much could it? "Well…when I was very little my father, my birth father, was working on something, he use to be a scientist. Well, he took me to work one day and…there was an accident. Ever since that day I've harbored this…presence. My foster parents took me in because my father became fatally ill from the accident. Not even St. Mungo's can help him." I explained, hoping that I hadn't revealed too much and yet put enough that it wouldn't be too suspicious. It was really hard to do that though, I had to watch what I say and contemplate it before I say it.

"I see…" Was all he said, probably trying to think of something else to say. "And so, you have been fighting it all this time?" He asked.

"Well…once she gained enough power to take full control, but my Foster Parents were able to defeat her, as well as some of our friends. Everyone who knew was sworn to secrecy though. Ever since then I've been able to…use her power, and only recently has she shown signs of reawakening." I told him truthfully, hoping he wouldn't make me elaborate too much. But this little bit might be useful.

"Hm, well, the question is. Are you willing to sacrifice this power to get rid of…'her'?" He asked. When I nodded he went on, "Very well. The mind can be a delicate thing, and it can be a strong thing. Often what we think will reflect on what we see, and sometimes what we see is not true. Sometimes the eyes will show us something, but our mind will not accept it, so it will become invisible to us. In a way, through this study, you'll be able to see the Truth Behind Lies as well. What you see and what you know may sometimes be two different things. This will be the lesson for next week but I'll be giving you a book to read about it for homework. This week we will begin meditation, clearing one's mind so as to let possible solutions enter." He told me. He then stood up, moved his chair out of the way, and sat on the ground, cross legged. I took this as a sign and did the same.

"Close your eyes." He told me and I did so. "Now, for a few minutes I want you to think of absolutely nothing." He said. I wasn't sure that I could do it, but I tried, and that's when the trouble started.

I cleared my mind, I relaxed all my thoughts, I tried to think of nothing, absolutely nothing. My eyes opened and I starred at Snape, a smirk crept onto my lips. Wait, what was happening to me?

"You, you really think you can get rid of me don't you?" A voice that was not my own hissed from my mouth. Snape jumped, shocked. I cackled unnaturally, "It is as I told her. So long as she lives, I live, so long as she loves, she fears, so long as she grows in fear, so do I grow in power."

Wait, that wasn't me, it wasn't me!!! I screamed inside my own head, I fought mentally with all my might. You will not have my mind, you will not have my body!!!_ I cried at her._

A scream escaped from my throat, but it was hers, she put my shaking finger to the bandage on my forehead, she then took some blood and started writing on the floor with the last of her power. I grabbed at my own arms, forcing them to move as I _wanted them to, not as she did. I pushed her down, she screamed again, and then I was in control._

Shaking, I supported myself by bracing my hands on the ground. I could feel blood coming from my head, and my symbol. I sobbed, I couldn't help it, she had actually taken control. She had surfaced; she did it when I let my guard down. That shouldn't have happened, I should have known better than to completely relax everything.

Awkwardly, Snape moved over towards me and put the bandage back around my forehead. "Shhhh," He hushed, taking me into his arms and carrying me, once again, back to the Hospital Wing.

"Not again!!!" Setsuna shrieked when she saw me. "That-that's twice in a row!!! What did you do!?" She demanded, taking me from Snape.

"A simple meditation exorcize, apparently Miss Tomo cleared her mind a bit too much and allowed the spirit momentary control." He answered calmly as Setsuna placed me back upon my regular hospital bed. "The demon, however, used the blood from Tomo's forehead to write a message as Tomo was getting back control." He said.

"Well, what did it say?" Setsuna demanded.

"It said, 'I will not die'." He answered. "The demon clamed that she could not be killed as well, it seems that she is fueled most by what Tomo fears. Though demons normally feed off of hate, it seems this is a special case." He added.

"What do you propose we do?" Setsuna asked, she looked stressed, and very worried. Not something you normally see on Setsuna-mama.

"It seems the answer is not in Tomo's mind, but in her being. Her physical spirit if you would. It is possible that, over time, a demon could become a part of their host. When this happens the only way to get rid of the demon is a process that is very delicate. The opening of her soul for just enough time to extract the demon and close it back up again." He said.

Setsuna looked horrified, "Open her soul, OPEN HER SOUL!?" She shrieked. I hoped the Silencing wards the Professor had put up were still there. "She could die! She could go mad! Or worse!!!"

"The only alternative is to strengthen Tomo enough that she'd be able to suppress the demon. But she'd have to live with it for the rest of her life, and because this spirit is only getting stronger that might not even be an option." Snape told us.

"I don't believe this," Setsuna huffed, but she then sighed. "We were getting along fine until now…" She said to herself.

"Perhaps there is something triggering it." Snape said, "I have a feeling that maybe, with the right training, she may be able to conquer the demon enough that it will no longer be a threat. As I said before, it feeds on her fear." He told us.

Setsuna shook her head, "Do what you think is best within the period you have set aside for her. But please_ be careful." She told us._

I've spent the rest of my class with Snape in the Hospital Wing. The bleeding from my forehead has stopped thanks to Setsuna, and she's letting me go on after the hour is up. Though she didn't want me doing my homework because it might seem odd to Kioko, who is suspicious enough as it is. So I've spent this time writing in this book. 

Setsuna has told me that Galaxia will try getting to the bottom of this now that it had started becoming serious. I hope she can do something, I'm not sure I can hold out anymore. I thought my depression was loneliness, and the feeling that I didn't belong anywhere. I was wrong, now that everything is settling down, it's coming back. The constant feeling that I need to cry about something, the wish to be anywhere than where I was, the despair and notion that nothing was right, the feeling of pain without reason behind it. I don't know if I can handle all of this, I know it's Mistress 9, but is she all of the reason I am feeling this way? I don't think I can continue life with her still sealed inside of me. The only hope I have is that she's lying and that there is_ a way to kill her._

But…what if Snape is right, what if something triggered her presence. What if…what if he's right that she's feeding off my fear? But that, that's gaining her a lot of power because I fear her_. What's going to happen to me? _Sigh_, there's the bell. I'd better get going._

*********

"Hi Hotaru!" Harry greeted in the library. "I heard you were having a session with Snape." He said.

"The world doesn't have to know everything about me Kioko." Hotaru said sitting down beside her friend.

"Hey, he asked." Kioko defended.

"Whatever he asks, we didn't do it." George said abruptly.

"Meaning, of course, that they _did_." Kioko said flipping a page in her book.

"I just realized something, we're not allowed to be doing this." Ron said.

"What?" Hotaru questioned, a big confused.

"This is a regular get-together of more than two people." He said with a sneer.

"Oh dear, should we add more?" Kioko asked, Fred and George snickered.

  
Before anyone could say anymore there was a sudden screech near the door. "We didn't do it!!!" Fred and George exclaimed as they shot out the back way.

"SHUSH!!!" Exclaimed Madam Hooch.

"_Before_ we get thrown out, I propose we start studying." Kioko said.

Ron and Harry sighed, "Agreed." They said grudgingly.

********

Homework wasn't _too_ bad, Hotaru actually had less than usual because Snape had forgotten to give her the book she was suppose to read. Kinetics was to lift heavier objects, which she was finally able to do, much to the amazement of her friends. She started by lifting the knife she bought at Saturn's Eye, then by doing light books and on to heavy books. "Well it looks like you can do that without a wand. Try using _Alohamora_ without one." Kioko suggested. But when Hotaru tried all she got was a tiny clicking sound, the door she attempted it on wasn't opening. Kioko unlocked it and they gave up that theory.

Earlier that day it seemed as though Draco was doing everything in his power to keep Hotaru from noticing him in classes, now he was sitting in a off-to-the-side chair and trying to read while Crabbe and Goyle were off doing whatever.

Hotaru took a deep breath, gathered up her courage, and walked over to him with Kioko watching her back. She hovered near his chair, but it didn't take long for him to be agitated by her presence. "Something you want, Tomo?" He asked, though his voice lacked it's usual hiss or sneer.

"Yes, actually." She told him softly. He looked up and gave her a questioning look, "An apology." She said, her face still had a gentle expression, but it was of a more stern nature.

"What?" He asked, raising his voice a bit. "Why should I—?"

"Look, you can insult my skin color, you can make fun of my hair and eyes, you can even sneer at the way I dress. But when you start insulting my parents you've gone too far. I'm not leaving until I get something along the lines of 'I'm sorry'." She told him firmly.

Draco closed his book and stood up. "You think you can just walk up to me and demand me to apologize? You're wrong, Tomo. I'm not doing anything of the sort, especially not for a skinny, purple-eyed, freak like you."

Hotaru bit her bottom lip and fixed him with a non-so-gentle glare that made him step back. She was not fond of the term 'freak', mainly because she had always been called that in the life she lived when Mistress 9 came first. Careful to keep her voice level, she said, "What have I done to you, that I continually deserve you're abuse? A little snip on the train isn't enough of an excuse. I am not the one who retorts to your insults, it's Kioko, so why am I the one who is your target? I come and ask for a simple 'I'm sorry' and what to I get? Another insult, another lash. If you can't stand my existence than why not ignore me and pretend that I _don't_ exist? It can't be that hard."

Draco shifted uncomfortably, trying to keep his own face strait, trying not to let her know she was getting to him. But when you can practically read one's thoughts it's hard to do that. Truth be told he _was_ sorry, he didn't want to get her so upset, she was right and he had no idea she was living with foster parents. He just wanted her to pay attention to him for once…

Hotaru stopped herself, mentally blocking out his thoughts from her mind. She fixed him with a stare, determined to make him tell her that he was sorry aloud, when he'd know that she heard him.

"Okay," He breathed, "I'm sorry." He whispered softly, hoping no one else heard him.

"That's all I wanted." Hotaru told him, she then turned and walked back to Kioko. The one time Draco had her paying attention to him he'd…Hotaru shook her head to clear out Malfoy's thoughts. She didn't want to know what people were thinking, it was too scary for her, and right now she couldn't handle it.

*******

__

Journal Entry, Thoughts: Hogwarts is starting to seem a lot more desolate, dark, and foreboding. What will happen next? The life that I once lived has shattered, and until I can get rid of the one who broke it I can't piece myself back together. But can I ever really get rid of her?

I'm starting to see things I shouldn't, to hear things I shouldn't. And it's starting to cave in on me. I can't escape the thoughts of others', the shadows that move about in the night, the voices I'm beginning to hear in my dreams. They all have their thoughts, they're all contradicting, always fighting. I don't know if I can go on like this.

Most around me suspect I'm getting stressed out because I'm taking too many classes, they're wrong. I can handle the academics, I always could, I'm even starting to average a medium O in them, even Herbology. It's the presence inside of me, threatening to take over, to hurt my friends, to kill everything I love. I'm getting so scared nowadays. I'll even find myself wandering corridors for no reason, and being unable to give Kioko an answer when she asks where I went off to. I'll jump at the slightest of sounds, I've even cried just because I thought Shiva, (or was it Jade?) had broken my first quick pen, even though I have another.

I think only Pandora noticed, which is an accomplishment considering she hasn't known me for that long. She'll snuggle up close and just make cooing noises. Strangely enough, it seems to work. I'll find myself able to concentrate on my work. I almost wish the teachers would assign me more homework, just to get my thoughts off **her**_._

I heard that Malfoy asked for the Slythrin Quidditch team to be brought back together, and Umbridge complied immediately. So there's one more thing to get my mind off of things. And I found that it's relaxing to just fly, after catching the snitch I can just float around and enjoy myself like that. Though while Kioko is making the match a lot more interesting, ahem. 

Anyways, I decided to thank Malfoy for it because no one else had. He merely snorted out a 'you're welcome' that didn't sound at all sincere; after all, he didn't have his spot anymore. Which was why I thanked him in the first place. It was nice of him to do that even though he couldn't play unless he found a different spot he was good at. Though when I told him that he gave me a disbelieving look, but I could tell his heart was jumping into his throat. That was before I forced his thoughts down and kept my mind from picking them up. Now that these powers are getting more and more sharp I'm having to switch methods to shut them off.

However, I get the feeling that I'm reading his thoughts because I sub-consciously want to know what he's thinking, what he keeps hiding from everyone, and why he's so upset deep down. It's not so with Kioko, she voices her thoughts aloud most of the time. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all have their private thoughts, but I try to keep myself from being interested in what they are. After all, I don't want to invade their privacy any more than they let me. But I'm still able to feel emotions in the room, and Harry has been troubling over a few things. This book suggested I give him a couple of those special pens I got from Saturn's Eye and show him how to use them. He nearly squeezed me to death with his hug, and his joy was so magnified it was lifting up my_ spirits a bit. But then later on he was troubled again, he probably wanted to contact someone but couldn't find out how to get the pen to him or her._

I haven't been able to take the bandage off yet, and it's been almost a week. Setsuna's been pretty worried about me lately. I've still been able to keep up a smile and my soft air. I don't look_ like I'm stressing, my hair might get a little ruffled here and there because I run my fingers through it a lot while studying. But Kioko's is worse. Anyway, she's been giving me medicine for it, but it seems I might have a scare in the shape of my Symbol for a long time. It's barely noticeable, but it's still there, and you can still tell what it is if you look closely. Setsuna's making me wear some black scarves or head bands over it and to act like I'm wearing them because I like them._

I suppose I should write down the first DA meeting, that's what we've decided to call our Defense Group. Well, here goes.

When Kioko and I had arrived at the area that I specified to everyone the door was already there, meaning someone was there already. When we entered there was Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hi everyone." I said pleasantly.

"Whoa," Kioko breathed in amazement, she was then at the bookshelf within the next second looking at the books murmuring something like, "Read it, read it, read it, haven't, read it, read it, read it…" And taking the ones she hadn't read.

"Hotaru, I heard you've been a bit…stressed lately. Maybe you should let down on all your classes." Hermione said, walking up to me. She had a concerned look in her eyes that told me she hadn't heard it, but seen it herself. It was just as well, Hermione was always the perceptive type, though not as much as Kioko.

"It's okay, I'm not really worried about my school work." I told her softly as the room started filling with people.

"Do you want to talk about it? Later perhaps?" Hermione asked.

"Thanks, but I'm not allowed. Don't say anything to Kioko okay? Or anyone else." I told her. She nodded and I took a seat beside Kioko.

"Well," Harry said a bit nervous. "This is the place Hotaru found for practices, and you've, er, obviously found it okay."

"It's Fantastic!" Exclaimed the Oriental girl I remember seeing on the train. I think her name is Cho Chang. There was a murmur of agreement in the room.

"Yeah, nice job Tomo." Some said, I had a few pats on the shoulders. Red appeared on my cheeks because of the attention.

"It's bizarre, we once hid from filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then…" Fred said awkwardly looking around.

"Hey, Harry, What's this stuff?" Asked Dean, referring to the Sneakoscopes and the Foe-Glass behind him.

"Dark Detectors, basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled…" He paused a bit to look at the stuff, then he turned around to face his audience. "Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and—er—what Hermione?" He asked.

"I think we ought to elect a leader," Hermione said.

"Harry's leader." Cho declared in a 'there's no question about it' voice. I felt Harry's insides jump. A bit shocked, I looked at him, then at Cho. Strangely enough I hadn't noticed her too much, and here Harry has a crush on her. I wonder why she hasn't been invited to join our little study group, after all, Kioko did say we should add more people.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly, it makes it formal and it gives him authority. So—everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?" Hermione asked and she raised her hand. Everyone in the room raised their hands.

"Though I have a suggestion." Kioko said.

"Yes Kioko?" Harry asked, wondering.

"Well, it's a well known fact that Hotaru and myself have been getting O grades in all our studies, at least to those who can't resist looking at the Hogwarts score boards put up in the lobby. And we were thinking maybe we ought to help you, okay I_ was thinking that we ought to help. But not to lead if you think that's what I mean, I mean to teach." She said smirking._

"Well…Hotaru's really good at helping with homework and such." Fred said.

"All in favor of Hotaru helping." George said grinning as he raised his hand.

"That's…Majority…" Hermione said awkwardly, her own hand raised. "I guess it's up to Harry, do you need, or want, help?" she asked.

"Kioko…" I complained, I never agreed to this!

"Well, it'd be nice." Harry said, "And Kioko's probably going to help teach whether we like it or not." Kioko straightened and had a 'I am very proud of myself' look about her. "I suppose we could appoint them to teaching."

"Harry are you nuts_?! They're Slytherin, both of them!!!" Someone exlciamed._

"Hark nave!!! Thou hast irritated the Lady Hex with thine stereotyping! The Lady Hex likith it not when people judge her by her house!!! She shall now demand compensation, repent! Repent of your stereotyping!!!" Fred and George exclaimed at the same time. It seems as though they had practiced that for just such an occasion.

"Thank you_ Fred and George." Kioko said through clenched teeth, half irritated, half pleased. The twins looked very proud of themselves too._

"You have to say 'not all Slytherins are bad' or she'll never leave you alone." Ron stated.

Kioko smirked and fixed the one, I think it was Dean Tomas, who had outburst with her gaze. He mumbled something incoherent, "Good enough." Kioko said, waving it off with her hand.

"Okay, now that that's settled, I was thinking, er—what_ Hermione?" Harry asked._

"I also think we ought to have a name," She said brightly. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?" She asked.

"It'll also make our secret organization a bit more official." Kioko put in.

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" Angelina asked.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" Suggested Fred.

"As much as those names are very inventive as well as exposing, I'm afraid we shouldn't alert the public to what we're up to." Kioko said.

"My thoughts exactly." Hermione put in.

"How about the Defense Association? The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?" Cho asked.

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good, only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?" Ginny suggested.

"All in favor of the D.A.?" Hermione asked. "That's majority—motion passed!" she then wrote DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY up on the piece of paper with all the names.

Our first lesson was a Disarming charm, which was simple enough. There was a bit of goofing around on Fred and George's part. But I suppose that's to be expected. Kioko and myself learned it pretty quickly, Kioko had obviously had practice already and I was able to get it my first try. Both our wands flew at the same time every time. There were some instances when one of us would be a bit late, but that's only to be expected.

We went through several rounds together, then Harry asked if we'd go around and help him make suggestions.

I went off for Cho and her friend because Harry seemed to be avoiding them. Cho was doing okay, and her friend was a bit…not okay. "You hold your wand like this." I told her softly, showing her my hand position.

Marietta jerked her head towards me and was about to retort, when she stopped and just nodded silently. But then she said, "I know you, you're that Slytherin who became seeker."

"Er…" I blushed a bit, only making her giggle.

"You're also the one who's been making strait O's, as well as the one who was able to lift the feather in Kinetics." She said smirking. "People have been talking about you a lot."

"Marietta please!" Cho exclaimed. She then turned to me, "Are you also friends with Harry?" She asked. When I nodded she went on, "What kind of friends?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, a bit perplexed.

"You know…" She looked down at her feet.

"Oh, no nothing like that! I just help him with his homework and maybe play some Quidditch here and there." I told her, my hands up defensively.

"Oh, okay…" She said, looking a bit happier.

"Sigh_, if you are finished talking about your crush to Tomo can we continue?" Marietta asked._

"Okay okay." Cho sighed, turning back to her friend.

We went over on time just a bit, but that was okay. No one was caught, and Kioko and I are known for staying in the library until the last possible moment. We were to meet the next Wednesday.

Sigh_, Hermione's confrontation was enough for me to start upping my defenses. I was determined to smile more, to act as though nothing was wrong at all, and that I enjoyed lessons, which I did. I'm still working on it, but already Hermione's been smiling back to me, as if thinking my problems had been solved._

My last lesson with Snape had no results, mostly we talked about how it felt when **she** took over or when I used her powers or something. I admitted as much as felt I could without giving anything away. I told him about my nightmares, leaving out any parts that might expose me, such as when **she** referred to me as Princess Saturn, or started talking about the Senshi. He didn't give me any homework, which I silently regretted later. I had nothing to keep my mind of the depression Mistress 9 is inflicting upon me. I feel as though I'm going to chock without something to do. I've tried playing with Pandora, talking about nothing in particular with Kioko, I've even attempted confronting and being pleasant to Malfoy. He hasn't been as_ bad nowadays, but he's still sniping at me here and there, so I'm able to hold conversation without feeling as though I need to run and cry about him calling me a freak or anything like that. _

But in the end it just doesn't seem to be working. I'm still finding myself wandering down strange corridors. Once Snape caught me in an area that was completely unfamiliar, I felt it save to confess to him that this happened often in order for him to believe my 'I got lost' excuse. He found it pretty bothersome and cautioned me on paying more attention to what I was doing.

Pandora's getting bigger by the day, my booklet told me that these Phoenixes will grow fast to maturity and then stop for a couple of years before aging on. She's able to fly around the room now, she can teleport too, and do all sorts of wonderful things. She's sitting on Kioko's shoulder too now, she's starting to squawk whenever Malfoy is in the room now, and she always seems to appear on my shoulder whenever I need her. Though because she does it discreetly word hasn't spread too much about me having a Phoenix.

Well, I guess that's all for now. I don't want to go to sleep, but my condition will become questionable if I display any lack of rest. I'm getting pretty tired, Kioko's already turned off her lamp, and is probably waiting for me to do the same. Shiva's waiting for me to get comfortable so she can get on the bed as well. So I suppose I ought to stop here.

A/N:

Fred: And now a-

George: Solute to-

Fred & George: TEA!!!

Kioko: Say what?

Fred: The authoress wanted us-

George: to give a solute to tea.

Kioko: _Why_?! SHE DRINKS TOO MUCH AS IT IS!!! Look at this!!! *Holds up garbadge bag full of Nestea cans and then gives Rhea and evil eye*

Rhea: Hey, you have some coke cans in there too!!!

Kioko: *Rolls her eyes* 2 OR 3!!!

Rhea: So what?! *Starts emptying another can of Nestea* I like tea.

Kioko: *Exasperated sigh*


	10. Quidditch Match

A/N: Congratulate me for today, August 21, is ma birthday!!! AND I GOTS A NEW CHAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOO HOO!!!! Oh, I also got this strategy/adventure game that I won't be able to get off of for a long while so the next chapter might be put on hold for a bit. My party's also on Saturday so no chappy then either. Please continue to review!

__

Journal Entry, Nightmare: I'm having more nightmares, but it wasn't just those with Mistress 9 in them, it was the same one that I had when she awakened. The one where I'm running through a forest, my wings are and odd black crystal, and I am in my princess dress. The voices continually whisper the same thing, "With each conversion from dark to light the balance becomes obscure. Be warned, for the dark is rising." I woke up in the Hospital Wing again, forbidden to practice Quidditch and I also had to miss the week's DA meeting. Kioko brought me up my time galleon so that I'd know when the next meeting would be as well as everyone else.

Anyways, my lessons with Snape are progressing a bit, if you can call it progress. Several times Mistress 9 surfaced to tell Snape it was futile, but I'm getting better at keeping her from it. Though sometimes he tells me to let him speak with her for a bit, I'm always able to gain back control before she says something too revealing. I want to tell him the truth, he's being so kind and patient with me, but I can't.

I get the feeling that Mistress 9 wants_ me to get good grades in everything, to learn more and more magic. I fear it's because she wants that edge, _she_ wants access to all these spells._

Word has spread about the several times I've been in the informatory for something that had no explanation, people I don't even know are approaching me and asking me if I'm okay. I've been getting small presents and letters in the mornings from the owl post from some people I do and don't know. Most of the letters say things like 'I hope you feel okay' and such. I think I've gathered several 'secret admirer's, though one of them is just Fred and George being funny. The 'long hair' comments give them away. For some reason they're obsessed with the, 'You look prettier with long hair' thing.

Kioko handed out several lists of the edible foods at Hogwarts and she went into detail about how she told everyone they grilled the chicken in bacon grease. Everyone looked shocked, "That was chicken_!?" they exclaimed._

Millichent's been getting worried about me too, though his reasons are a bit different. He's afraid I might get sick on out Quidditch match with Gryffindor and they'll have to forfeit. Though I reminded him that if I did_ get sick and couldn't play, he still had Malfoy._

"Well, yeah, but he's got nothing on you Miss Catches-Snitch-Every-Other-Minute." He said a bit reproachfully.

"At least you won't have to forfeit the game." Kioko put in, "Besides, we have another method of winning the game. Remember?" She stated, swinging her arms in such a way that it looked like she was hitting a bludger at someone.

"Right." He sighed. "Oh well, guess I'm use to having the world's best Beater as well as the world's best Seeker on the team."

"Keep that in mind, Millichent," Kioko said adjusting her gloves, "I'm not too happy about the reports of Slytherins hexing Gryffindors." She said.

"You_ aren't happy about it?" Millichent asked raising an eyebrow._

"Why of course, Drane, after all, Gryffindor is the only team that's beaten Slytherin in a good while, and without their players there just won't be enough of a challenge. Besides, I happen to like_ four of these said players, and hexing them will only induce the wrath of _Lady_ Hex." She stated, she did a flick with her wrist and her wand was out as if it were a card, "and that is a very bad thing. Bad, bad, bad, bad." She said grinning._

"I'll take you're word for it." Millichent said backing away.

"Wise choice." She told him, putting her wand back up.

Kioko has obtained quite the reputation of being Lady Hex, no one wants on her bad side if they can help it. She also stopped the hexing by doing it herself, to any of her fellow house members who did so to the Gryffindor players.

As for everything else, about the same. An O in my report cards is no longer a good thing, it's expected. In my mind at least, I'm getting lots of letters from my fellow senshi asking how I'm doing and such. Thankfully they know not to put anything too important down because Umbridge is reading all the mail, even though I doubt Umbridge would care too much, or that she could understand Japanese characters and words.

We have a lot of practice time on the Quidditch field thanks to Professor Snape. Kioko is still making things interesting, she and Goyle are the beaters but she is somehow able to take care of both bludgers at the same time. Several games had to be stopped because she had taken out all the players but me and maybe one or two more. Setsuna-mama and Madam Pomphry were a bit busier because of that. "Honestly Miss Night, must you hit them so hard?" She asked once when Kioko was visiting me in the Hospital, again.

"But of course!" Kioko responded.

Well, as the Quidditch game neared it became unlikely that I'd play, mainly because the day before I woke up in the hospital wing again, after the same nightmare.

"B-b-but she has_ to play!!!" Millichent argued with Setsuna-mama._

"Well she's not, and that's final Millicent." She told him briskly. "She can watch from the teacher's box with Miss Sapphire, but she's not playing. I'm reluctant to even let her go outside in this cold. Besides, you still have Malfoy and Night."

Millicent sighed, put his box of Get-Well candy on the table, and then left with a mournful goodbye.

This happened quite a while ago, and I guess I have nothing more to write down. My teachers have decided to give me a day off because I'm making such good grades. The game's tomorrow, and I'm not really looking forward to the cold, but it'll be interesting to see what Kioko does in real-time circumstances. I suppose I'll start reading a bit more in this book, I haven't been doing that lately, maybe that's what I need to try in any of my free time.

Hotaru flipped a bunch of pages over and started reading something about the uses of Dragon's Blood. She didn't go more than 4 pages when the door opened and then closed. She looked up and saw Malfoy looking around her room.

"So they gave you your own room now?" He asked.

Hotaru nodded, "Though it means Setsuna-mama can't stay with me as much, she has other rooms to tend to as well." She said.

Malfoy set his box of Sugar Quills on her table among the collection of other Get-Well items she was getting. "You're becoming quite popular Tomo, probably because you're about as strange as they come." He said.

"Why do you say that?" Hotaru asked, reading her book and talking to him at the same time.

"Number 1 you arrived late, that gets people wondering. Number 2 you jump into almost every class you can possibly get into. Number 3 you're Slytherin and yet you've made friends with Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Number 4 you've made friends with Night, and she doesn't like anyone. Number 5 you've been getting nothing but good grades in every class you take and still have time for more than just your homework. Number 6 you're just too…sweet and innocent, to be a Slytherin. Number 7 you're starting to appear in the hospital for no reason other than some sort of freak disease. Number 8 you've turned out to be the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen. I could go on." He explained.

"No that's okay." Hotaru said closing her book. She sighed and leaned back on her pillows.

"Don't like attention do you, Tomo?" he asked rather laughingly. "It's a wonder that reporters haven't been swamping in to interview you. You and Night both are abnormally good at magic. You're also the first one of your age to make a feather float without a wand." He said, taking a seat.

"Never thought I'd see the day you paid me a complement, Malfoy, much less several." Hotaru said.

Draco rolled his eyes, "As if, Tomo, as if. I am merely stating the roomers that have been going around about you." He said.

"Ah, I see. By the way, shouldn't you be practicing?" Hotaru asked. Malfoy shook his head.

"I've been practicing, and the next one is in 10 minutes. Millichent is more of a slave driver than Flint ever was." He said, did Malfoy just crack a joke? Hotaru could hardly believe it. "Only Night and you seem to be unaffected because Night's abilities outstrip his own by far and you catch the snitch every 2 minutes." He added. "What? What's so funny?" Draco demanded when Hotaru started giggling softly.

"Oh, it's nothing, just…" Just that he was talking to her as though she were a friend for the first time in Hogwarts history.

He rolled his eyes again, "You're strange, Tomo."

"I am, aren't I?" She giggled.

"You're not suppose to agree with me." He grumbled.

"I know."

"Night is beginning to rub off on you isn't she?" He leered. Hotaru merely shrugged. He grumbled something under his breath and then stood up. "If I'm late for practice Millichent will have my head. I blame you for raising his standards on the Seeker's roll." Was his goodbye. He left, closing the door behind him, and making Hotaru giggle some more.

At least he was being civil to her now, and he cared enough to come and see her in the Hospital, whether she was awake or not. Though he still wasn't about to admit any of that to _her_.

********

Bundled up in a sweater and several blankets that didn't seem to be doing much about the cold, Hotaru was huddled in the corner of the teacher's box beside Glandria, who didn't seem to be minding the cold one bit with merely her robes and form-fitting jacket. To make matters worse than they were, Pandora had insisted upon coming to and was perched upon Hotaru's shoulder happily singing tunes to different songs and attracting a lot of attention. Probably on purpose too.

"A-ahem, testing one two three, testing one two three." Lee said, his voice getting louder with every word until it was at a desired volume. "And here come the Slytherins. Sad thing happened really, they're new seeker's gotten sick again, they have to make due with Malfoy, who is nothing compared to the beautiful and talented Hotaru Tomo." Hotaru felt her face redden and she shrank in her seat, wishing Lee had not singled her out.

"Jordan." McGonagall warned.

"Though that's a good thing for the Gryffindors. Though because Lady Hex had finally joined the team and become a Beater we might be in a bit of trouble." His voice echoed.

"Jourdan!!!" She exclaimed louder.

"Just some fun facts professor, makes the game more interesting." Lee said.

"Captains shake hands," Ordered Madam Hooch. Hotaru watched as Angelina and Millichent shook hands. "Mount your brooms…" When her command had been complied she readied the whistle. When she blew all 14 players shot into the air and scattered.

"And it's Johnson, Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me—"

"JORDAN!!!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

"Just another fun fact Professor. Speaking of which, I was wondering if Tomo would like to go out with me provided she's not sic—OUCH!!! That really hurt Professor." He wined.

"Serves you right, now pay attention to the game!!!" She yelled.

"Okay, okay. It's Millichent with the quaffle, Millichent shoots and…scores! Too bad for Ron Weasley, looks like he's getting yelled at by Lady Hex, who is now turning to me and giving me a glare. Who all are willing to bet I don't make it to the next match? Anyway, it's Johnson with the quaffle again, she passes it to Bell, who passes it to Spinnet, who gets hit by a bludger and drops it. Warrington picks it up and a bludger is coming right at me, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Lee ducked just in time. "No doubt it was Lady Hex, who is still fixing me with a glare." He said nervously.

"Serves you right." McGonagall repeated.

"Er, and Spinnet has the Quaffle again, making up for that lost ball eh? And a bludger is speeding towards her, oh come on you can dodge—obviously you can't. Nice bludger from Fred, or is that George, oh well, too bad Lady Hex dodged it. It was one of them anyway. Spinnet shoots for the goal, GRYFFINDOR SCORES!!!!" He yelled. "OUCH!!! That must have heart for Johnson, I hope she's okay. Maybe not. And the quaffle is in Warrington's hands, Warrington dodges Alica and goes for the goal. Come on Ron, block it!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! NIGHT YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE SHOOTING THAT THING AT THE OTHER TEAM PLAYERS!!!!" He yelled, dodging another bludger.

"So?!" Kioko yelled just as a chorus of 'Weasley is our King' arose back up from the Slytherins.

"Er, and Slytherin scores!!! Too bad Ron. Wait, WHAT?! Night and Weasley just shot both bludgers at Malfoy, what's that all about Night?! And Millichent is now yelling at Night, who seems to be completely ignoring him, not surprising, and is now aiming her bludger at…ME! AAAAHHHH!!!!" Jorden ducked just in time. "I hope someone, other than Lady Hex, is counting how many times I scream like a girl." He said, a bit sarcastically.

"I'm sure several are." Galaxia murmured to Hotaru, who didn't answer. "Hotaru? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Mmmph, my forehead is hurting." She whispered, feeling absolutely miserable. Not even Kioko's antics were cheering her up, she felt as though she was going to break down and cry in the middle of the game. First of all it was cold, freezing, and she hated the cold thanks to her nightmares with Mistress 9 and all that black snow. Secondly, she was getting too much attention. She didn't like it when people stared at her, neither Pandora nor Lee were helping in this area. Thirdly there were too many people, there just were. Sure they were sorted, and sure she was sitting right next to Glandria, who wasn't about to let anything happen to her. But they weren't forced to be spread out and behind walls. Almost everyone at Hogwarts was here, watching the match, and it was very uncomfortable. But those were only reasons she could come up with, there was no real reason why she was so dejected, and her forehead _was_ hurting, a lot.

"Do you want to go back to the Hospital?" Galaxia asked, concerned.

Hotaru nodded inside her bundles. She was tired, soar, and also hungry. Kioko would fill her in on the details besides.

*********

"I made Jordan scream a total of 6 times today, Slytherin scored 9 times while Gryffendor got in 5. We were about to win because I had knocked almost all the chasers as well as beaters out of the game, but Harry caught the snitch at the last second. Malfoy wasn't too happy, so he started being Malfoy and insulting them. Got him a bloody nose though. Though that landed Harry in detention and him, Fred, and George are no longer allowed to play Quidditch."

"What?!" Hotaru gasped in shock, she stared at Fred and George who nodded bitterly.

"Yeah." They sighed. "Courtesy of the Frog Witch."

"By the way, Jordan pointed out the fact that you were missing by saying something like, 'And if it so pleases her highness, I will again ask if Tomo would go out with—hey, where is she? Uh oh, seems as though Tomo wasn't able to handle the cold due to her sickness. AAAAAHHH!!!'." Kioko said, doing a very good impression of Jordan screaming because of another Bludger coming at him. Hotaru giggled a bit. "Though that one was actually due to Malfoy acting as though he saw the Snitch and swooping down on him. Jordan got non-to-gently brushed with the butt of Malfoy's broom. He currently has scratch marks, that is unless he hasn't seen Madam Pomphry or Setsuna yet." Kioko said smirking.

"Yeah, why'd Malfoy do that stunt? He normally ignores Lee." Ron said.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and looked like she was fighting the urge to roll her eyes. Kioko, however, didn't hold anything back, "You're all clueless aren't you?" She sighed.

"What?" Fred and George demanded at the same time. Kioko rolled her eyes to the ceiling as if asking something in the sky why she was surrounded by morons.

"Haven't you noticed it yet? Lee isn't the only male in Hogwarts who wants to date Hotaru." Hermione said, Hotaru felt her cheeks flush once again.

"Well _duuuuuuuuuhhhh_. We gathered that much!" George exclaimed, Hotaru's blush deepened.

"Wait, you're not saying," Fred started.

"That Malfoy…" George trailed off. They both looked at the very red Hotaru with disbelief in their eyes.

"Hey hold up! I thought the only one he was capable of fancying was Parkinson!!!" Ron exclaimed, standing up from his seat.

"I didn't think he could fancy anyone." Harry put in, glowering a bit to himself. He was still soar at Malfoy for landing him in detention as well as getting his broom taken away.

"Is it really that obvious?" Hotaru asked Hermione.

"No, and yes. A dead giveaway was when he abandoned picking on a Gryffindor first year because you walked into his line of vision. He pays you more attention than even Crabbe and Goyal, even though it's negative attention. He stares at you when he thinks no one's watching, and is doing less than good with his potions because of it." Everyone stared at her, "Okay so I'm abnormally perceptive."

"No kidding." Kioko said, looking a bit impressed. "Not even I noticed all that. I need to pay more attention."

"Still, he _likes_ you?!" Ron exclaimed, gaping at Hotaru.

"Can we chose another subject?" Hotaru asked pleadingly.

"Sure, how would everyone like to meet my pet snake?" Kioko said, she lifted her hand and a medium sized snake slithered around her wrist and used her hand to support itself up.

Everyone scrambled away from it, "You, you keep a-a _snake_ in your robe sleeve?!" Ron demanded breathlessly.

"Not normally, but she wanted to see the match and what better way to do so than first hand?" Kioko asked smirking.

*********

__

Journal Entry: She's laughing at me, laughing at me because I'm week, because I can hardly handle what she's putting me through.

I found myself wondering through the snow one day, I think it was yesterday maybe, or it could have been earlier today. I think what shook me awake was a gruff voice above me, "Well hello thar'." I looked up and there was the tallest, and biggest, man I had ever seen, and I had never seen him before. Which was startling because I know I passed that same house several times on my walks with Kioko. Before I could think of running he put his large coat over my shoulders and lead me into his house. "What cha' doin' out here without so much as a sweater?" He asked, his accent was rather heavy, but I couldn't remember where it was from.

"Um…" How could I tell someone I didn't know that an evil demon I saw in my nightmares was making me wander around Hogwarts aimlessly?

"Have a seat little Missy." He said kindly.

"Thank you." I murmured, sitting down by the fire to warm myself up. It was a wonder the cold hadn't jarred me awake. I was freezing!

"Goodness Missy, what were ya' doin out thar'?" He asked, concerned.

"Er…I got lost…" It wasn't a very good excuse, but it was all I could come up with.

"Ya needn't be snoop'n about, especially around this year. What's yer' name? I don't think I've seen you aroun'." He asked. He seemed kind enough, and in good humor for all the cuts and bruises he had.

"Hotaru Tomo." I told him softly, taking the tea that he was offering me. (A/N: ALL HAIL TEA!!!)

"Ah, so you're the Tomo that everyone seems ta' be talk'n about lately." He said with a large grin on his face. I just blushed and nodded meekly. "Well, I suppose I should fill ya' in a bit. I'm the real Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Grubbly-Planks has been fill'n in for me. I jus' got back from an arrant Dumbledore sent me on." He said.

"What was the arrant?" I asked, looking at all his injuries with concern. "Maybe you should see Madam Pomphry or Setsuna-mama."

"Naw, I can take it. And it's nothing for you ta' be worri'n yourself abou'. Did you say Setsuna?" He asked. When I nodded he let out a hoot of laughter, "HO! I haven't seen that girl in a long while. I wonder how she's doing."

"We're doing alright." I told him, smiling a bit.

"You her daughter?" He asked.

I shook my head, "She's one of my foster parents. Along with Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama." I told him, taking another sip of his tea. I felt more comfortable now, he knew my Setsuna-mama and he was being awfully kind.

"Ah, I see. Well good for you! They're good girls, all of them." He said. "By the way, my name's Hagrid. Pleased ta' meet cha'. Warm yourself up and I'll take ya back to the castle."

"Thank you Hagrid-san." I said.

He lent me one of his heavy blankets for the way there.

I think later I found myself wandering the same forbidden corridor I had when Snape found me, I quickly went back the way I came and got back to Kioko before anyone saw me. My mindless walks are becoming more frequent. Kioko has noticed that I'll just get up and go somewhere, looking as though I'd be right back, but I won't for long periods of time. She won't believe the 'I got lost' excuse for much longer. Draco Malfoy complained that he once said 'Hello' to me in the hall once but I didn't even offer him a simple grunt in return, I just kept walking. I mostly wander down desolate corridors though.

All this I've noticed in the past two days. Whenever I have free time, after I've done my homework and such, she takes as much control as she can. I've told this to Snape, but he doesn't seem to have any answers to what I should do about it. Paying attention doesn't work because she strikes at my weakest moments. Keeping myself busy doesn't work because, unless I'm doing homework, I can always get up and 'do something else', like roam the corridors aimlessly.

Kioko's really been complaining about it, and I can't give her an answer, not yet anyways. Maybe I can trust her, she seems trustworthy towards me at least. Right, I'll tell her sometime soon. She should understand…I hope.

*********

Hagrid was a very disturbed and rather gory picture the next time Hotaru saw him, which was in her Care of Magical Creatures class with the Gryffindors. His bruises were worse than they had been, and to complete it all he had a dead calf over his arm. "We'll be workin' in here today!" He called happily, referring to the forest behind him. "Bit more sheltered! Anyway, they prefer the dark…"

"What prefers the dark?" Malfoy asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Whatever animal we're studying today." Hotaru answered calmly.

"Did you hear what it was?" He asked grabbing Hotaru's arm.

"Calm down, I'm sure it's perfectly tame. You can hide behind me if you like." She told him.

"Very funny, Tomo." He mumbled leering at her, though he didn't seem to notice he was still holding on to her arm.

"_Scared_ Malfoy?" Kioko taunted.

"Ready?" Hagrid asked happily, "Right, well, I've bin savin' a trip inter the forest fer yer fifth year. Thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat. Now, what we're studyin' today is pretty rare, I recon I'm probably the on'y person in Britain who's managed ter train 'em—"

"And you're sure they're drained, are you? Only it wouldn't be the first time you'd brought wild stuff to class, would it?" Malfoy asked. Both Slytherins and Gryffindors looked like they figured he had a good point. Hotaru had never seen him so panicked before, he didn't even have a good grip and he was still holding on to her arm, pretty tightly too.

"'Course they're trained," Hagrid said scowling, he moved the calf a little higher on his shoulder.

"What happened to your face then?" Malfoy demanded.

"Malfoy, it's not like you're going to die. Dumbledore wouldn't let Hagrid teach if it was _that_ dangerous." Hotaru said reasonably.

"Right, thank ye' 'Taru. Now if yer' finished ask'n stupid questions, follow me!" Hagrid said, he turned and then lead them into the forest. Malfoy still hadn't let go of Hotaru's arm, and he didn't look as though he was going to do so any time soon. Hotaru could tell what Kioko was thinking, 'Why didn't I bring a camera?', and she needed no telekinesis either.

Soon they were walking into a part of the forest with no snow, and it was warmer that way, much to Hotaru's delight. Hagrid disposed of the calf on the ground once they had stopped. "Gather roun', gather roun'," He told everyone.

Hotaru moved foreward, or tried, Draco had a firm hold on her arm and wasn't going any further. "You've got to be crazy, Tomo." He hissed in her ear.

"Quit being such a baby." She told him, though kindly enough. She gently moved his hands of her arm and then stepped forward. Not one to be left behind, Draco came forth as well, even though he still had Crabbe and Goyle.

"Now, they'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat but I'm goin' ter give 'em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like ter know it's me…" Hagrid told them. He gave an odd, shrieking cry. Twice, then three times he called. Everyone looked around wildly, trying to see what he was calling.

Hotaru nudged Kioko and pointed to a pare of glowing white eyes that seemed to be coming closer. Kioko gasped to tell Hotaru she saw it too. Dragon-like face and neck with the skeletal build of a winged horse's body emerged from the brush. It was the same creature she'd seen pull the carriages, and the same one that had shot out from the forest early that year.

"What? What is it?" Draco hissed.

"It's those things that pull the carriages to Hogwarts." Kioko stated.

"What? Nothing pulls the carriages." Draco said.

"Oh, an' here comes another one!" Hagrid said, Hotaru looked and saw it approach the class. "Now…put yer hands up, who can see 'em?" Harry, Nevil, Hotaru, and Kioko all raised their hands. "Yeah…yeah, I knew you'd be able ter, harry," He said seriously, "An' you all as well Nevil, 'Taru, Kioko?"

"Excuse me, but what exactly are we suppose to be seeing?" Malfoy asked.

Parvati suddenly shrieked, Hotaru could understand why. A calf carcass being ripped and it's flesh disappearing must be very strange indeed. "What's doing it? What's eating it?" She demanded.

"Thestrals," Hagrid said proudly. "Hotwarts has got a whole heard of 'em here. Now, who knows—?"

"But they're really, really unlucky! They're suppose to bring all sorts of horrible misfortune on people who see them. Professor Trelawney told me once—"

"No, no, no, tha's jus' superstition, that is, they aren' unlucky, they're dead clever an' useful! 'Course, this lot don' get a lot o' work, it's mainly jus' pullin' the school carriages unless Dumbledore's takin' a long journey and' don' want ter Apparate—an' here's another couple, look—" He pointed, two more of the strange horses appeared.

"You can see them can't you Tomo? Where are they?" Malfoy asked.

"Right beside you." Kioko said. Malfoy freaked and ran behind Crabbe and Goyle while Kioko laughed her heart out. "You should have seen your _face_!!!" She exclaimed.

"Righ', now, who can tell me why some o' you can see them an' some can't?" he asked. "Go on then," He said to Hermione's raised hand.

"The only people who can see thestrals, are people who have seen death." She said.

"You think they'd show up on camera? Or if you could see them using a mirror." Kioko suggested.

"Well, the muggle invention you jus' mentioned tends to show things that ya' normally can' see." Hagrid said. "I suppos' if ye' could get em' on tha' thing they'd show up ta' people who can' normally see em'."

"Wait, I haven't seen anyone die, not that I remember anyways, and yet I can still see them!" Kioko proclaimed.

"_Hem, hem_." Umbridge sounded to let them know she had arrived. Though at first Hagrid thought the sound came from the thestral closest to him and he looked at it questioningly. "_Hem, hem_." She said again. Hagrid turned and saw that she was the one making the noise.

"Oh hello!" he said smiling.

"So who've you seen die Tomo?" Malfoy asked.

"None of your business." Hotaru told him defensively.

"Use your brain, Malfoy, it's that lump above your…butt." Kioko said, glancing at Hotaru and remembering not to cuss. "I'd still like to know how I can see them." She said looking one of them in the eye. Hotaru suddenly noticed that it was fairly close to them, or rather to her. She pat its head and it seemed to make some sort of cooing sound. Malfoy jumped and ran back behind Crabbe after noticing that it was near.

"Maybe you saw it when you were really young and don't remember." Hotaru suggested.

Kioko shrugged, "Maybe, but you'd think my parents would talk about it more. Oh well."

Umbridge started walking among the students and was making her way over to Hotaru, who still had the thestral beside her. "Now, Miss Tomo. You haven't been in this class with Hagrid teaching it before, what do you think of Hagrid from the little you know about him?" She asked.

"I think he's very sweet and kind. I think what he's trying to teach us is that you need to be cautious, because his creatures are like what the real world will be. He's teaching us how to handle it by knowing what to do." Hotaru stated.

"And, the thestrals? You can see them can't you? What do you think of them?" She asked.

"They're very tame." Hotaru told her, the thestral rubbed its head up against her in affection. "They hardly seem that dangerous at all, I mean, anything would bite you if you egged it on wouldn't it?

That was obviously not what Umbridge wanted to hear, she scribbled something down and continued. "And whom did you see die?" She asked, a bit of concern in her voice.

Hotaru's back straightened up defensively, "That is really none of your business Miss Umbridge." She said.

"Very well." She said going on to someone else.

Hotaru patted the head of the thestral and noted another had come up behind her. She pet him, or maybe her, as well.

"Hm, they really seem ta' like ya 'Taru." Hagrid commented when a third one started crowding Hotaru as well. "Strange though, I heard only certain people can get 'em act'n like that."

A/N: Hi says I. Bye says I.


	11. Nightmaric Reality

A/N: Hello everyone!!!!!!!! I hope you like this chapter, it's like I'm moving somewhere. WOW!!!

__

Journal Entry, Confession: Well, I finally did it, I told Kioko. Mainly because she had had enough and wasn't going to let me get to my mound of homework (which she stuffed into a trunk and sat on top of) until I promised her that I'd explain my 'sickness'. I didn't tell her everything though, this is how it went pretty much. We were in our room, we had finished our homework, and all that was left for a few more hours was reading and doing whatever.

"Okay," I said taking a deep breath. "I'll tell you, but you have to swear not to tell anyone else or bring it up when there's a chance someone else might overhear." I said.

"I promise, and if I break this promise you may call me Rumpldstiltskin for the rest of my life." She said holding up her hand, as if taking an oath. "If you want I'll put up a silence ward." I nodded and she did so with her wand.

I took another deep breath and then let it out. "Her name is Mistress 9 to begin with, she's a…demon of sorts, and she's been living inside of me ever sense I was little." I told her, I the waited for a response.

"Er, demon_? Heh, heh heh. Not what I was expecting. So, let me guess. You've been harboring her for all these years and she's the reason you suddenly scream at night with blood on your forehead and get lost easily?" she asked._

"Basically. It hasn't been happening until recently though, she's only come back after the first time I had a nightmare. We thought she was dead, but we were obviously wrong. She's been trying to control me again, and she's been doing a good job by making me wander down odd corridors. Several times I've found myself in this one specific corridor that's off limits to students. I got caught by Snape the first time, thankfully he understood and didn't give me detention. He's been helping me with her during our Monday classes." I explained.

"Aaaaaaaah. It all makes a lot more sense now. Why you're taking those lessons with Snape, why you suddenly walk off without a goodbye, and why you're eyes sometimes glaze over and you go into a trance." She said. "That's also a good reason for why you're in the hospital so much."

"Wait, I go into trances?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"You didn't know? While we're studying you'll sometimes stay perfectly still, no blinking, and I sometimes felt as if you weren't breathing either. But when you snap out of it you'll 'remember' that you already read that book and find another one. That could also explain why you're so good at Seeking in Quidditch. You do some psychic cheating don't you?" She asked.

"Well, I suppose so. But I really don't know how to shut it off anymore. She's given me these…powers that I'm not allowed to use. But in return I have to be her host." I said sighing. "I wish she would just go away. But she clams that she can't be killed, and that so long as I live so will she."

"Ha! Everything can die, I mean, even Dumbledore has to kick the bucket some_ time. It might not be in our lifetimes but he will. Though the method that might be needed to kill her off might kill you as well, everything can die." Kioko clamed. Oh if she only knew how wrong she was._

I shook my head, "Some things are meant to be forever. Not everything can die, but I agree with you here. I think she's just lying to keep us from trying." I said.

Kioko let out a breath, "A demon, and you said I _was the strong one. If you've been able to keep her at bay for so long, man, no wonder you're able to use Kinetics. You're probably going to be a really powerful witch, heck, you _are_ a really powerful witch." She said admiringly. "I don't guess anyone else knows." She said._

"No, no one but you, my parents, Snape, and our family friends know. And everyone has been sworn to secrecy about it." I told her.

"Ah, well I feel special now. Anyways, now that you can trust me with that can you trust me enough to tell me what exactly that book of yours is?" She asked.

I sighed, obviously she wasn't fooled by they 'diary' excuse. "Okay, okay. I'm not really sure myself, but it's a book that I found in my Grandmother's basement. Basically whenever I open it I find something I'm looking for. It tells me things that I shouldn't be able to know, like the future and other people's pasts. It can also show me how to do things and such. Here," I pulled out the book and opened it up to a page that had a full map of the dormitory and little dots with names beside them to indicate people. "I could find out just what to do and when to do it to put the entire castle in an uproar."

"Whoa! Let me see!!!" She exclaimed moving the book around so she could see the map. "Darn, I can't read the words." She grumbled, squinting at the strange characters.

"I think it's an ancient language that only certain people can read." I said taking it back.

"Ah, like the thestrals?" Kioko asked. I shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure." I said. I doubted that my being Saturn's Princess had anything to do with thestrals. And I knew that I could understand it because it was the native language of Saturn.

For the rest of the evening Kioko had me look up and read to her several things, mostly revenge tactics though.

So now she knows, two of my secrets at least, and one I haven't even shown to Chibi-Usa.

It's getting colder the closer it gets to Christmas. I hate_ the cold, why does it have to be freezing? I keep having to layer up under my robes, wear gloves and earmuffs, and my cheeks still turn pink from the frost. The lobby seems the warmest place in Hogwarts, and it usually has a lot of noisy people. I'm not too happy about our continuing Quidditch practices in the snow, I just can't seem to warm up after I get cold, and then my stiff fingers can hardly keep hold of the snitch much less catch it. When we start practicing I can get the snitch pretty quickly, but it slows down after my fingers numb._

I got a letter from Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama saying that we were all going to spend Christmas in Hogwarts this year. Kioko's reaction was…well, she was happy about it to say the least because she 'neverrrrrrr_' spends Christmas with her family if she can help it. I also got letters from Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto saying they were all coming down to visit as well because they missed the Hogsmeade day. Kioko was a bit uneasy about it though, "Too many people." She explained._

I was surprised to find out that Draco wouldn't be going home for the holidays either, though Crabbe and Goyle were. But when I asked him about it he got defensive and told me to mind my own business. There's something troubling him, but I want him to tell me himself and not find out through telepathy. I think I'll confront him today, before Haruka-papa gets here at least, and see if he'll tell me what's been bothering him so much. Tomorrow is the last DA meeting for the holidays.

Speaking of the DA, we're doing pretty well in that. Kioko's been getting everyone on their feet to say the least, she makes them rather…interesting. Once she brought her two snakes and cats into the room and had them walk around while they were all doing their spells. It was supposedly to teach them not to freeze in fear, it more or less worked because every time someone froze whatever animal was closest to them would fake-attack and jar them out of it.

Well, Kioko's gone to the library, Draco's in the common room by himself, this is more or less the best chance I'll get to confront him.

Hotaru put her book up and then slipped off her bed.

She found Draco sitting in his normal spot off to the side reading something on a piece of parchment. Before she reached him he suddenly crumbled up the paper and threw it into the fireplace, he crossed his arms over his chest and watched the paper turn black and burn in the fire with a look of hatred in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked from behind him. Malfoy jumped and jerked his head in her direction.

"Oh it's you, Tomo." He said sinking back into his chair. "Everything's wrong Tomo. The sky, the air, the snow, the fire, everything." He answered.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"It just is." He said, shaking it off.

Hotaru sat down in a chair near his. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"With _you_?" He snorted.

"If not me than who?" She asked. When he was silent she went on, "It isn't good to bottle things up inside, sometimes the best medacine to help handle these things is just to talk to someone about it, get it out of your system." She said.

Draco sighed and eyed her, "You're not going to give up until I 'get it out of my system' are you?" He asked. Hotaru shook her head smiling. "Night _is_ rubbing off on you." He mumbled. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, as if to brace himself. "It's my father." He said quietly, even though they were the only people in the room. "He's being a…a git in the words of Weasley."

"What's he doing?" Hotaru asked.

Draco shook his head, "A collection of things I suppose. He's…never mind." He said.

"What? Tell me." Hotaru pushed.

"You can't say a word to anyone, especially not Night." He ordered darkly.

"I promise." Hotaru told him nodding.

"He hasn't been very much of a father to say the least." He went on. "He's been very…reclusive, and when he isn't he's ordering me to…spy I guess. And he hasn't been exactly gentle to my Mother. He's been bribing the Ministry, beating my Mother, beating _me_, serving the Dark Lord under everyone's nose, spying, and he still expects me to call him Father!" Malfoy said, his voice getting louder the angrier he got. "That letter I threw into the fireplace was from him, he found out that I knew you, found out something or other about you because of your 'fame', and wants me to start spying on you as well as bring you to 'our' side." He said, calming down just a bit. "Did it ever once cross his mind that maybe, _maybe_ I might not agree with him on everything?! That maybe I have my own mind and my own opinions!?" He demanded to nothing and everything at the same time.

Draco Malfoy took a deep breath and let it out as if to try and relax himself. He sank further into his chair and smirked, "You're right, it does feel good to let it all out." He said.

"It helps doesn't it? So I'm guessing you don't want to be a Death Eater as well?" She asked. Malfoy gave her a bit of a surprised look, on of those 'how did you know?!' looks, but then he remembered that he'd said his father was serving the Dark Lord.

Malfoy shook his head, "No, but I certainly can't tell _him_ that, and there's no _way_ I could say anything. The Dark Lord himself would have my head because I know too much." He said. He sighed again, "It's like I'm stuck in something I can't get out of and it wasn't even my choice either. And it's a loose-loose situation, I either serve the Dark Lord or I die. That's all there is to it." He said.

"Like an illness." Hotaru stated, knowing exactly what he must be feeling. And probably more. How'd he like to be stuck with a demon inside of him for the rest of eternity? At least he had the choice of death.

"Exactly." Malfoy straightened up a bit. "Sounds like we both have something in common." Hotaru nodded grimly. "So, what's the deal with your disease, exactly. It can't be something normal or you'd have gone to St. Mungo's to get rid of it." He said.

"You're right, it isn't normal. But it's basically that, I just wake up sick now and then and have to spend a night in the Hospital Wing. I'll probably die from it when I get too old to sustain it, but it isn't too serious, it just won't go away." She lied. "My parents don't see the need to alert anyone of it, it's kind of a family secret. They don't want everyone to know because it'll just make me more of a target, if you know what I mean." She told him.

"I bet with you're supposed fortune you could find a cure." Malfoy said, he got a stick and started poking the fire to stir it up a bit.

"It's not that simple." Hotaru sighed. "But you can't tell anyone." She said.

"It's not like people haven't already guessed. I suppose you've told Night?" He asked. Hotaru nodded and he set the fire-poker back on its stand. "So I suppose you're still friends with Potter?" He said, a sneer in his voice.

"What is it about him that you just don't like?" Hotaru asked.

"His fame, his popularity, the fact that he exists, his whole Gryffindor persona." Malfoy answered, sitting back into his chair. "Basically, we were meant to be enemies from the start."

"How do you know that? Do you just hate him because he's in Gryffindor? Because you're papa taught you to hate him? What makes you so sure you're suppose to be his enemy? I mean, you're not too thrilled about becoming a Death Eater." Hotaru asked.

For a moment Malfoy sat there, looking as though he were actually thinking over her words. He then started laughing, "I guess I never really thought of it." He said.

"I get the feeling that if you two put your differences aside and actually _tried_ you could actually become good friends." Hotaru stated.

"As if Tomo, as if." He repeated. "That might happen in some sort of book based purely on fiction, but you're forgetting the key word, 'try'. I'm certain after all the trouble I've caused Potter he'd be willing to 'try', and I see nothing in befriending _him_. Besides, Potter is too close to those Weasleys that you're also making friends with."

"Well, maybe if you didn't entice them so much." She said.

"It's not my fault they're a bunch of Mud Bloods." He snorted.

"And that's what I'm talking about. Stop thinking everyone's inferior to you, they're people, just like you. How can you judge someone by blood when it's still red like your own? Everyone is still a person, magic or no. They all have hearts, dreams, thoughts, feelings, and souls. What does it matter?" Hotaru asked.

Malfoy just stared at her with an unreadable expression; he shook his head and sighed again. "You're strange, Tomo, wanna know why?" He asked. But before she could answer he said, "You're the only person who's ever gotten me to think twice about my beliefs."

Hotaru just smiled and got up. She smoothed out her robes. "You leaving?" Malfoy asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"Yeah, Kioko wanted me to meet her in the Lobby today and if I wait any longer she'll yell at me." She told him. She stretched a bit, bending her back so that she could work out all the kinks and noticed something on the ceiling. She then bent down and delivered a little kiss on Malfoy's cheek. "Marry Christmas Ryuuza." She said before turning around and heading out of the common room.

But before she left she could have sworn she heard Malfoy mumble, "I'm going to _kill_ whoever put that there."

**********

"HAVE A VERY HARRY CHRISTMAS!" Was what the banner in the DA room said. Everything had been decorated, and several people were in there already when Hotaru entered.

"Hi Harry. Did you put up all these decorations?" Hotaru asked him.

"No, it was Dobby the house-elf." He answered.

"So, have you gotten replacements for the three?" Kioko asked Angelina.

The Gryffindor captain was about to dish out a snippy retort, but remembered it was Kioko and sighed, "Yeah. Though they're nothing compared to Tomo and yourself." She said.

"Pift," Kioko waved off, "Quidditch is a game, Johnson, and games are meant to be enjoyed. Competition sucks the fun out of everything in my opinion, and we're playing to have fun!"

Angelina chuckled, "This," She said to several others, "Is what is known as a good sport." She finished, referring to Kioko.

"Of course she's a good sport, she's one of the best beaters Hogwarts has seen in years. She can direct her bludger towards someone and miss them on purpose!" Exclaimed Ron.

"I can also make it ricochet off the goal post and hit Malfoy off his broom." Kioko said. Anyone who heard her started laughing, Fred and George especially.

"You really don't like Malfoy do you?" Hotaru asked.

"It's not really that I don't like him, it's just so fun to bash him!" She answered grinning. (A/N: She's right you know.)

"Ahem," Harry cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Right, Okay I thought this evening we should go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point in starting anything new right before a three-week break—"

"We're not doing anything new? If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come…" Muttered Zacharias Smith.

"We're all really sorry Harry didn't tell you then," Fred said loudly. Several people laughed or snickered at this. Even Hotaru had to giggle.

"We can practice in pairs, we'll start with the Impediment Jinx, just for 10 minutes, then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again." Harry told them.

Kioko and Hotaru pared up, Jinxed each other to make sure their skills were good, and then started walking around the room to help some other people.

All in all, it went pretty well. Except for the time near the end of their hour when a certain blond suddenly busted into the room.

"Oh Hotaru-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!" Hotaru stopped what she was doing and slowly turned towards the door. How, how did she find—? "Oh _there_ you are!!!" Minako squealed. She ran over and grabbed Hotaru in a very tight hug. "It is I, Sailor V, here to rescue you!!!" She exclaimed.

"Here to embarrass her more like it." Kioko muttered. "How'd you find us here?" She demanded.

"Oh, I asked Setsuna, who knows all, and she told me." Minako said letting go of Hotaru. "I'm rather surprised I was the first one here. But, Haruka had a drag race to date. Anyways!!! So this is the DA huh? Cool."

"Um, _who_ told you about us again?" Asked Hermione.

"Setsuna Meiou." Minako answered.

"The nurse?!" exclaimed Dean.

"Like I said, she knows aaaaaaaaaall. It's best not to ask. Ooooooh, what's this? AAAAAHHHH!!! I CAN'T GET MY HAND OUT OF IT HELP MEEEEE!!!" Minako screamed, trying to get her hand off one of the gimmicks on the desk. "Eh, oh, you do this. Heheh. Well, I'll leave you to finish up here, and because I need to boil my hand you'll see me later." She told Hotaru before exiting the room.

All eyes were on Hotaru and she was feeling very small right then. "I never told her!" She exclaimed honestly.

"How do we know that? You're always in the Hospital, you sure you didn't let it slip?" Asked someone from the crowd.

"Hey hold on a minute!!!" Kioko said stepping in front of Hotaru. "Does Hotaru seem like the kind of person who can't keep secrets? You'd think she'd just babble about that kind of stuff?" She demanded.

"No, but you do. Maybe you told Madam Meiou." Zacharias accused.

"Why in the world would _I_, or Hotaru for that matter, tell Setsuna about the DA? And even if we had, which we didn't, Setsuna obviously hasn't told Umbridge or anyone so she can be trusted." Kioko put in.

"Wait, I don't think anyone told her." Hermione said, "She might have overheard me talking to one of you about it when we were gathering you all." She defended. "So don't jump down Hotaru's throat, she'd _never_ tell anyone!!!"

"How do you know? She _is_ a Slytherin."

"Oh come one mates," Lee Jordan put in, "Not all Slytherins are bad."

"Yeah!" Fred and George defended.

"So stop being such a wart, all of you." Kioko said leering.

"If you can't trust my word on it then you can go ask her yourselves." Hotaru said quietly, feeling a bit hurt that they would turn on her so quickly. But she should have expected it, it always happened to her.

Her face was hidden by her hair because she was looking down at her shoes, fighting the urge to break down and start crying in front of everyone. But it seemed as if her quiet words were enough to tell them how she was feeling because there was an awkward silence where no one was saying anything. She was in the middle of everyone, being stared at, yet supported by her friends, and yet she still didn't feel as though she could hold herself up.

Hotaru's legs started wobbling, she was beginning to feel dizzy, she could hardly breath and was having to fight for her breath. Something burned on her forehead, but she knew what it was, and she shook.

"Hotaru? HOTARU!!!" Was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

********

****

"Hotaru" a kind, gentle voice whispered. Hotaru had seen her before, she had beautiful lavender eyes, silvery white hair that seemed to float in all directions. She was so beautiful, with soft tan skin, full red lips, a lovely smile, and a dress to fit a goddess. "Everything will be alright. Don't worry." She whispered again. She laid her soft hand on Hotaru's head and pet her. "Don't let them scare you, okay?" She said in a very motherly voice. "You are a very special girl, don't be scared." She said and then she started to fade away.

There were voices, a lot of them. And they were making such a ruckus too. Hotaru's head started pounding because of it, she dared to peek and found that her hospital room was packed with…people. All the senshi were there it seemed, Kioko, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George were all there. And then there were several people from the DA stuffing the room as well. In fact it seemed that everyone from the DA were there, and was that…Draco?! What were all these people doing here? And what were they all demanding?! What was going on.

"**SILENCE**!!!" Setsuna yelled above the crowd. Soon there was no one talking.

"Who—who was that—that woman?" Asked a shaking Ron.

"Can't we just obliterate their memories?" Haruka-papa asked, getting some odd stares.

"No, Haruka, we cannot, or rather we should not. She surfaced once, she will do it again. And fairly soon no doubt." Setsuna said. "Now, I want you all to please be quiet for a moment alright?" She asked. "Or we _will_ obliterate your memory." She then turned to Hotaru, "Hotaru, do you remember, anything of what happened earlier?" She asked.

"N-no." Hotaru stuttered, she shook with fear at what was to come.

Setsuna cleared her throat and looked around at everyone in the room, "I'm afraid that what you have just witness is only the start of something horrible, and yet good at the same time. What I am about to say will change your lives forever, it will plunge you into a void of questions without answers. You will not live to see the results, a few of you might, but not many. With a few words I could turn your lives upside down, with an entire speech I could do more than that. It will shake you up, turn you upside down then right-side-up again. All of your futures may be changed by this, by mere knowledge. It will be a dangerous, fearful, and nonetheless twisting path. But if you wish, we can obliterate your memories. Nothing will change for you, you'll no longer remember what happened in the Room of Requirement. This path, I believe, is the best path any of you can chose." She said. Setsuna then paused and looked at all the faces, most scared, others confused still, and many fearful. "In fact, I highly recommend you allow us to obliterate your memory. You won't remember that Minako even entered the room and anything after that. You won't remember the demon of fear, Mistress 9, which is the woman who took over Hotaru's body. You won't remember the living nightmares she laid out before your eyes. You won't remember what she repetitiously did to you after that. In other words, you won't remember what it feels like to loose your soul over and over again."

No one stirred, barely anyone breathed. Some looked at Hotaru, and some at Setsuna. Some had terrified expressions on their faces when they remembered what happened, some looked as though they might need medical attention too, many shivered uncontrollably, tears seeping from their eyes when they remembered what happened.

"I don't want to remember." Whispered Nevil Longbottom. There was a murmur of agreement, almost everyone nodded their heads.

"Raise your hand if you still wish to keep your memories." Setsuna said. Only three people raised their hands, and they were Kioko, Harry, and Draco. "The rest of you leave the room, and I mean everyone besides." She said, she gave the other senshi a look that told them to work on the students' memories. "And please, try to give them the same memory."

The room filled out quietly, but quickly, and soon it was just the 5 of them, Setsuna helped Hotaru sit up with her pillows.

"It's more than just a Demon, isn't it?" Kioko asked shuddering. "It's more than, just having a demon possessing Hotaru, isn't it?" Tears started seeping from her eyes and she sniffed, "It's something worse than a demon, isn't it?" her voice was shaky and her words were forced out. She hiccupped and bend down into a position were her face was pressed against her legs and her arms wrapped around her head and started crying uncontrollably.

"Are you sure you don't want to forget?" Setsuna asked, kindly stroking Kioko's hair. "Are you sure you want to hear this?" She asked again.

"Get a hold of yourself, Night." Draco said, though there was very little force in his voice and it sounded as if he would have given anything to be a girl just so he could bawl like her as well.

"Yes, yes I want to know." Kioko stated as she calmed herself down. She whipped her face with her cape and swallowed the rest of her tears.

Harry was silent, unable to speak, unable to do anything for fear he might shatter as well.

"Very well then." Setsuna said, she swept onto the chair beside Hotaru's bed and sat down into it. "I cannot tell you everything in one setting because it would take to long, and there is also the fact that I, surprisingly so, do not know everything. Mistress 9 is no demon, she is an incarnate, a creature that cannot be killed, for her life is Hotaru's life and Hotaru cannot die either." She stated. 

"Wait, what do you mean she can't die?" Draco asked.

Setsuna rocked back in her chair, contemplating what she was going to say next. "There are three worlds that exist on and near this one planet. There is the Muggle world, as you call it, there is the Wizarding world, the one you live in, and there is a third world. A world of battles between light and dark, a world kept secret from you as you have kept secret from us for so long. There are more powers than just magic. Hotaru is one of us, she has been gifted, or cursed with a Sailor Crystal. This is like her soul, trapped within a jewel so that it can never pass on to the afterlife. She, more than any of us, has been reborn several times, unable to die and continually coming back to life. As I said, I will not be able to explain everything now, we still need to get you back to your dormitories soon or someone will suspect, so wait until we have more time for your inquiries." She told them when they looked ready to bust out with questions.

Setsuna went on, "The first time she died as Hotaru Tomo, she was brought back with the awakening of the incarnate that she had been harboring since before even I know. As I have been able to find out, Mistress 9 was not her own being, Hotaru, she was always apart of you, though how I've yet to find out." She said, now to Hotaru. She then turned back to the others, "After that Mistress 9 grew stronger and stronger within her, until finally she surfaced and tried to destroy the world by awakening another, currently stronger, being called Pharaoh 90. Usagi was able to help Hotaru overcome Mistress 9, but Pharaoh 90 had already surfaced and had nearly emerged completely. It was then that Hotaru awakened as the true Massiah of Silence and defeated Pharaoh 90 with an attach that could very well destroy an entire planet, but it took her life as payment. She was then reborn, the threat of Mistress 9 thought to be gone completely, but something has happened and Mistress 9 is surfacing again, and I'm afraid she's become more powerful somehow. More powerful than Pharaoh 90 or," She looked at Hotaru, "Possibly even Chaos."

Hotaru couldn't gasp, she had no breath for it. She doubted her face had any color in it whatsoever, but that didn't matter. An entity…inside of her…had somehow become…more powerful…than even Chaos. Hotaru started shaking violently, she didn't breath, she didn't make any sound whatsoever. It, it couldn't be. Chaos was, Cosmos was Chaos's _only_ equal! Chaos didn't have, he couldn't have, there couldn't be anyone more powerful than Chaos!!! It, it wasn't suppose to be, it couldn't…it didn't make sense….

The next thing Hotaru knew she was swallowed up in a black abyss.


	12. Promise Me

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing!!! You don't know how much I appreciate it.

It was quiet, very quiet. And still, it seemed as if the room were filled with statues, statues that looked as if to be in deep thought and meditation. It was as if no one breathed, but then, how much air do you need when you're merely sitting down.

The first to move, and to speak, was Haruka. She straightened up in her seat, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "So," She began. "Any ideas?"

"I suggest we assist the situation. Then take it from there." Ami answered.

"Our world is going to collide with theirs, eventually anyways. It may not be in this lifetime, but it will happen soon." Rei said thoughtfully.

"The motion has already been set, three of them know a little. The problem will be the Ministry of Magic, lazy punks." Makoto muttered.

"And it is beginning with me." Hotaru said, everyone looked at her questioningly. "I heard a prophecy somewhere, but I though it was just a bit silly. It said that I'd be the one who began and ended a joining of the three worlds, ours, theirs, and the muggle world." She said.

"Right, now let's move on to the problem at hand." Haruka said, clearly wishing that they talk about Hotaru's 'sickness'.

"Mistress 9." Usagi murmured, her fists tightened around the cloth of her skirt and she bit her bottom lip.

"It's not possible she could be stronger than Chaos, or Cosmos. Is it?" Minako asked.

Setsuna nodded, "We may pride ourselves on knowing a lot, but we do not know everything. I doubt that even the gods could see this coming. We thought that, when it came to the War Between Spectrums it all narrowed down to Cosmos and Chaos. It seems there is a whole range of Mysteries that we have not yet touched. Mysteries that are slowly unfolding themselves, mysteries that are still in creation. Oddly enough, Hotaru alone holds the key to these mysteries, though how I do not know, I've found that I do not know much. It all seems to lay in the past at this time." She said.

Everyone was silent again, not knowing what to say. Millions of questions were buzzing around in their heads, but they had to chose the questions carefully because some just didn't have answers.

"Why can't we get rid of Mistress 9?" Asked Rei.

"As I said before, she is a part of Hotaru, like a side of Hotaru's soul that took on its own form. I'm not sure what triggered it, but after a time she grew in power and was able to surface. Pharaoh 90 revived her so he could use her. I suppose she merely got enough strength back to revive herself." Setsuna answered.

"But, that doesn't seem…right." Ami piped up.

"What do you mean?" Asked Minako.

"I mean…well…if Mistress 9 needed Pharaoh 90 to revive herself inside Hotaru, and she was forced to use the power of pure hearts to take over Hotaru's body, what's fueling her now? She can't have gotten so much power in such a short amount of time…something had to have triggered it." Ami answered. "Or, she's getting power from a source."

"Could it be Pharaoh 90 again?" Minako asked.

"No, because remember that Pharaoh 90 was a shadow of Chaos himself so he couldn't be making her more powerful than Chaos." Makoto answered.

"Then what, or who?" asked Usagi.

"We don't know, everything seems to revolve around these mysteries, and, unfortunately, these mysteries more or less revolve around Hotaru. The key to her lies in the past, and the key to these mysteries lies in her." Setsuna said, "Though it pains me to say it, our only option is to wait. Mistress 9 knows more than we do at this point, obviously enough. The more clues she gives us, the closer we'll be to finding out what is going on. Michiru, I'm sure Madam Pince will be happy for your help, and Haruka, Madam Hooch would greatly appreciate an extra hand. The rest of you will have to leave after the Holidays, that is unless Makoto decides to watch over the cooking. I'm sure Minako could probably squeeze in as a floater, but I'm afraid the rest of you will have to go back."

"Might I make a suggestion?" Galaxia asked. No one had noticed her enter the room, in fact, Hotaru scarcely knew the door had opened at all. When no one spoke, mostly from shock, she went on, "We can't crowd Hotaru all the time, it'd seem suspicious. Haruka and Michiru will easily be able to take on volunteer work, but if any of you tried getting jobs it would raise a few eyebrows, especially Dumbledore's, and he has enough problems of his own to be worrying about without an addition of ours." She explained. She then held up her arm and Pandora teleported onto it. She had gotten fairly big, her feathers were a mixture of violet and black with bits of silver on the very tips of each. "My suggestion is that we take advantage of Setsuna and Silver's little setup here, also known as Pandora. What we'll do is, all of you will camp out in the Outer's mansion, we'll teleport messages with Pandora, and if you are needed you'll all be in one place so you can all be teleported at once." She said.

There was a pause, most of them were getting over their overall shock. Then many of the senshi's faces were fixed into frowns. "Who are you to tell us what we can and can't do?!" Demanded Makoto.

"I'm not telling you what to do," She said as Pandora moved to her shoulder, "I'm merely stating what you should do." She said leaning against the wall.

"How do you know it won't backfire?" Asked Minako.

"If you can think of a better plan then let's hear it." Glandria retorted. When no one said any more she went on, "Mistress 9 is more than a demon, as you all know, but she's more than just an incarnate as well. She's already given us a few clues. Hotaru, if you continue you're lessons with Snape he will report whatever Mistress 9 does or says to Setsuna. As for her sudden surfacing, there's nothing we can do about that. Eventually the Ministry will find out about us, eventually our worlds will collide, there's no sense in trying to keep things the way they are for as long as possible." She said.

More silence, but thoughts were buzzing with agitation. "She's right," Ami stated, everyone looked at her, "Besides, we can't leave Tokyo unguarded. It's a very large target for anyone." She said.

There was a murmur of agreement between everyone. Pandora chirped and teleported over to Hotaru's shoulder in a swift flash. She started nipping at Hotaru's hair in affection, as if to tell her everything would be alright. But Hotaru very much doubted it.

**********

__

Journal Entry, Unsure: All I can think to ask is 'why me?'. Why must I_ be the center of all these…'mysteries' as Setsuna calls them? Why do _I_ have to bare the burden of Silence, why must I hold the sickle that brings death? Why must I bare an entity said to destroy the world at a given time? Why can't she just die!?_

But she's a part of my soul, she can't die unless I die, and I can't die because I bare a Sailor Crystal, just like the rest of us. I thought it was hard at first, I really did. Her being there, inside of me. But there was the small hope that we could defeat her, that we could kill her. Now it's so much worse, we can't kill her, she's always going to be there. 

I feel so weighed down with chains, I don't know if I can continue to carry this burden, this cross of mine. It just seems to be getting heavier, and me no stronger. But I can't set it down, I'm chained to it. There is no way out, it seems as if the walls are closing in on me, squeezing everything out to make room for darkness. There's no door, no window, not even a crack in the wall. I'm struggling to accept, but I don't think I can. How can I live with this? I have to though, there's no other choice but to do so. But how? Will it merely be an eternal struggle between me and her? Will one of these 'mysteries' lead us to find a way to seal her forever?

Setsuna said I was the key to all these mysteries, but how? Have they been locked away in my mind? Only to be opened by whatever was in my past?

No one really knows what happened to Saturn during the Silver Millennium, Setsuna says that it use to be a kingdom, and it use to be a part of the Silver Alliance. But we don't know what it was like, we don't know, everything seems to revolve around the fact that we just don't know anything. We don't know…I don't know…They don't know…

I'm still having problems believing that Mistress 9 could actually be more powerful than Chaos, but if there's a lot that we don't know, I guess it's possible. Just hardly acceptable. Chaos was very powerful, so powerful he was able to possess Galaxia, and she is extremely strong as well. I never thought I could ever amount to her level, and here I am, fighting off a demon inside of me more powerful than she is. What is it with power and strength? Why does it always boil down to the fact that we need more power to overcome our obstacles? What is power anyway? Is it merely physical strength? But then what is strength? What you use to lift heavy objects? Then I suppose it does come down to having more power, because I need more strength to lift this cross. Or is there something more? Knowledge is power, and we need knowledge to survive right now. Or is there something more?

I had a dream the night I spent in the Hospital, while we all camped out in my small room. Usagi shared my bed because I asked her to, the others cleared out chairs and piled up the cushions and blankets Setsuna brought in to compile some makeshift beds. I dreamed that I had so many chains wrapped around me that I could hardly stand. They were all trying to pull me down, but I couldn't go down with them, I had to stand, I had to keep going. They tried to choke me, but I didn't give in, I refused to give in, even when the chains were cutting into my skin because they were being pulled so tightly. I then saw the woman I had before, her loose, long hair nearly trailed on the ground as she swept over to where I was standing, being chained down. Her lavender eyes were so kind, and so sad, sad that she couldn't help me with my chains. She wrapped her arms around and held me like a mother would hold a child, she kept me standing, but she couldn't take away the chains.

I don't know who that woman is; she looks like Cosmos, sort of. But she also looks like someone else, though I can't figure out who. Could she be the key inside me? Could she be the answer to all these questions? How can I ask her?

I wonder why Setsuna can't see what the future is going to be like, why she is unable to tell us what these 'mysteries' are. Are there just too many different futures depending on what we do? Or is the future we know really going to come to pass? Is it changing because of what we're going through? Because of me? So many questions, so few answers. And so little time to get them.

**********

"Hi Hotaru!!!" Fred said cheerfully the next day. "What's wrong, you look down?" he asked.

Hotaru just sighed, relaxing herself enough to come up with an excuse, "I'm just not feeling very up today." She said, forcing a weak smile.

"Oh, that's too bad." George said.

Shakily, Hotaru was able to get through the day with no Homework to take her mind off of things…barely. She avoided the other Senshi, she avoided Kioko, and Draco as well. She kept to herself, taking books from the library and reading them in odd places so she wouldn't run into them so often. Of course, this resulted in unconscious wandering of the halls. Professor Snape caught her in the forbidden corridor again, the same one. He was little help, all he said was to try and pay more attention and lead her back the way she had come.

Late in the day Hotaru went into the Slytherin common room when it was empty. She found a secluded chair and curled up to start crying, all she could think of was Mistress 9 and all their problems, all their unanswered questions, and why. Why her?

It wasn't something she could leave behind, it wasn't something she could get rid of, it was something she'd have to live with because she had no choice. Hotaru felt herself begin to sink very low, a gripping depression was threatening to take hold of her.

Something nudged her shoulder and Hotaru was forced to look up from her sobbing. She found Kioko handing her a box of plain chocolates. "It's actually a remedy for Dementor aftermath. They make you feel as though you'll never be happy again, and you might as well be feeling like that." She said.

Hotaru took her chocolates and sniffed, "Thanks." She tried smiling, but just couldn't manage one right now.

Kioko pulled up a chair beside her and handed her a cloth to dry her tears. "I have an idea, why don't you, Draco, Harry, Cho, and I all get together and have a pity party?" She said wryly, "Even though I don't like Cho much, and our problems seem miniscule compared to yours…"

Hotaru whipped her face and relaxed a bit. She opened up her box and wordlessly started eating some of Kioko's chocolate.

Kioko started rocking back and forth in her chair. She laughed a bit but there was no humor in her voice, "Strange…I thought Dementors were scary, I thought Voldemort was someone to be reckoned with, I thought, next to the ministry, there wasn't anything else. Amazing how much I didn't know, how much it all seems insignificant now." She started breathing in odd paturns and sniffing, as if trying to fight back tears, "Oh why did it have to be you?" She whispered.

"Don't you start, I just finished." Hotaru said.

"Heheh," Kioko said feebly through her tears. She sniffed and swallowed to keep herself from continuing, then sighed. "I hate chocolate, but can I have some anyways?" she asked.

Hotaru nodded and handed her a few squares. Kioko popped one in her mouth and grimaced a bit, "It's not…too bad." She said.

There was a small flash and Pandora suddenly chirped atop Hotaru's shoulder. She then started nuzzling Hotaru's head and the girl pet her feathers softly.

"Hotaru." A gentle, familiar, voice swept through the air. Hotaru turned to see Galaxia standing beside them, "I think…there's somewhere we need to go. Privately. Kioko can join us on another occasion." She said.

Confused, as well as dreading, Hotaru stood up from her chair and walked to Galaxia, Pandora still on her shoulder. "My office if you would." Galaxia said to Pandora as she took Hotaru's hand.

********

"Hello Papa." Hotaru greeted softly, the bundle of flowers she had brought him in her arms.

Mr. Tomo set down his news paper, his right eye was patched up, but he still smiled with delight. "Hotaru!" He exclaimed tossing away the paper. "Come here and let me hug you." He said. Hotaru set her flowers down on the desk and gave her father a hearty hug. "Stand back and let me look at you. Wow, what a beautiful young lady you're turning into." He said, his good eye shining with love and joy. "How is school, are you doing too bad?" He asked as she pulled up a chair beside him.

"No, I'm actually getting good grades." She answered.

"Show him you're report card Hotaru." Glandria said kindly.

Hotaru complied and pulled out her slip of paper. Mr. Tomo's face lightened up even more, his grin threatened to split his face. "I'm so proud of you." He said, giving her another strong hug. "My Hotaru, and O average student at the best witches' school there is. You always were at the top of the class." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh Papa!!!" Hotaru wrapped her arms around her father's neck and started sobbing uncontrollably. Dr. Tomo wrapped his arms around his daughter and started petting her gently.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay Hotaru, I'm not in any pain." He said. "I love you very much Hotaru, remember that okay?"

Hotaru sniffed and whipped away a tear, "Okay." She said feebly.

"Promise me something Hotaru." Mr. Tomo raised Hotaru's chin up so she had to look at him, "That you won't give in no matter what. That you'll peruse you're dreams, that you'll keep on going, that you'll continue to push onward and never stop. Okay?" He whispered.

"I-I promise." Hotaru said.

"Make sure you keep it, but just to remind you," He opened the drawer to his side and pulled out a small box. From it he took a small silver ring with intricate designs and a dark violet stone set in it. "I had Setsuna go out and find this for me to give to you. It's a magic ring, but I'm not sure what it does. You can figure it out. But I want this to seal your promise. Whenever you look at it make sure you remember." He said, he then slipped it onto Hotaru's middle finger.

Hotaru sniffed, "I will." She said confidently. She then hugged her Papa again and started silently sobbing on his shoulder.

Eventually Mr. Tomo had to go to sleep, but Hotaru didn't want to leave him, at least not the room he was staying in. He was sharing a room with a few others, one had been bitten by a werewolf, another had been bitten by a snake of some sort, he looked familiar, and the last one, a woman, she wasn't sure about. Her father had told her all this while he was still awake.

Hotaru wondered over to the man who'd had a werewolf bite and found him awake. "Hello sir," She said, trying to sound pleasant, but she couldn't. Galaxia had left her alone with her father, but she couldn't stand having no one to talk to. He looked very sickly, but he was still a person, and the other two were asleep besides.

He sat up a bit to look at her and then set his head back down on his pillows. "What do you want?" He asked hoarsely.

"Someone to talk to. I don't suppose it would bother you terribly." She said, trying to keep the tears from her voice.

There was a pause, then, "No, I suppose not. Have a seat and tell me your name." He said, referring to the chair beside him.

"Thank you." She said sitting down. "My name is Hotaru Tomo." She said.

"Ahhhh, so _you're_ the one are you?" He said knowingly.

"Huh?" Hotaru gave him a questioning glance.

"Dr. Tomo over there," He motioned to her father's curtained section of the room, "Is you're father isn't he? He talks about you all the time." He explained, shifting into a more comfortable position. "Says you're the sweetest little thing with a strong spirit. He loves you a lot." He said.

Hotaru merely nodded sadly. "He-he's due to die the night before Christmas Eve." She said.

He let out a swift breath of air, "What a rotten Christmas gift." He said, though a bit sympathetically. "Sorry Miss Tomo. But it happens, healers can't fix everything." He told her.

"I know…I know. I just wish he didn't have to go so soon. I wish he could be there for me forever, but some wishes never come true, even if they hang in the air for as long as time goes on." She said, a bit dazed and mournful.

"Tortured artists usually get a good sum of money, maybe you should be a poet and let your feelings out like that." he suggested.

Hotaru sniffed and tried to swallow back tears. Tortured, more like tormented to the point. But maybe he was right, maybe poetry could help. Her Advanced Writing teacher had said that writing was a form of therapy for some people with depression.

"Tell you what," He said, attempting a way of cheering her up, "You write me a poem, no how about a prose, about what you're feeling inside and I'll get you something special." He said.

"Okay." Hotaru nodded.

For most of the time Hotaru had a nice chat with the man, she was able to get him to open up a bit, talk about his ex-wife, his children, how happy he had been with them and such. And she told him about her other parents who had taken care of her during her father's sickness. But then her father woke up and she went back to be with him.

*********

__

Journal entry, Poem: When we got back I went straight to my room without a note to anyone and started sobbing. I've already gone through this, but now there's something more.

I have Mistress 9 inside of me, I can't get her out, she's torturing me, trying to take over again. And there's no way out of this situation. But, I made a promise to my Papa that I wouldn't quite, that I would continue no matter what happened. And I intend to fulfill that promise. From this day forward I will face my fears, I will not_ allow her to control me or my life. I might brood and wonder if it's all worth it from time to time, but with this book as my witness I solemnly swear not to give up. I will fight to the end, I will continue to struggle until one of us wins or my existence ends._

Kioko came into the room and asked me what had happened, I told her about my father, and then she went off on a rant about fate and destiny. "Why does it all have to happen to you?! I mean, it's like there's just one thing coming after another. That-that thing_ living inside you surfacing, and now this?! Can the gods, or is it the fates, not get it into their minds that you're still human?! What did you do to deserve all this?! I mean, if you've had it since birth, what in the world could you have done as a itty bitty baby that angered them?! Why does everything have to be happening to _you_ of all people?! I mean, maybe they're trying to attack me through you because you're my only friend since…never mind. Anyways, it's just not fair that all this has to be revolved around you! You have a demon inside you that's worse than Voldemort, gasp, and then you're father's due to die the eve of Christmas eve. What a crappy present! And of all the times for this to be happening, it's _Christmas_ for Pete's sake!!! And I'm ranting again aren't I?" I nodded. She sighed. "Strange, how I go off on things when I can sum up everything into one sentence. Why does all this stuff have to be happening to you?"_

There was a bit of a pause and then I asked, "Who was your first friend?"

Kioko just looked startled for a moment, and then remembered she had left herself open to that one. She shook her head and sighed. "I'd known her for, forever I guess. Her mom and my mom were friends before we were born pretty much. She was always a very smart one, and she was older than me too. By about a year. When she got her letter she jumped into every class she could and was getting high grades in all of them. She had been sorted into Gryffindor ironically, but she held no grudges with the other houses at all. In fact, she tried making friends with everyone she could. She was such a crazy one too." Kioko actually smiled a bit when she remembered. "I was always more mature, even though I was a grade behind it seemed as though I was her older sister. We spent all the time we could together. She was good, very good, at magic. I was sometimes jealous of her talents, not often because I have my own. She wasn't too good at Quidditch, I mean, she could fly fast enough, but she couldn't catch a ball or throw it with good aim. But she was good at art and nearly everything else, but especially art. She could write, sing, draw and make anything do whatever she wanted with the flick of a wand. She was better than me, or so it seemed sometimes, always landing Os while I got stuck with Es and Os." Kioko took a deep breath and looked as thought she didn't want to go on.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me the rest." I said.

"No, I need to get this off my chest." She said waving it off, "Well, it was two years ago when both her parents and brother died, snake bites I think. She was able to defend herself against the snake, but had nowhere left to go. So she had to live with us." Kioko looked down at her hands, "She-she always could hide it, but she had a bit of depression inside of her. And she wasn't seeing anyone about it, no psychologist or psychiatrist, or anything. All she had was me to cry on when she felt…not herself. Well, at her house her parents never fought, they treated both her and her brother equally, unlike my family. She always had a big problem with how things were at my house and could hardly stand to be there for more than 2 days if my brother was there as well. We couldn't have very much privacy, not unless we ran to hide in the woods, but then my brother would attack my room and steal something. She-she had an overactive sense of justice, saw the unfairness of my house hold, and could hardly take it. She was too polite to say anything, but it was really hard for her to handle. So she…" Kioko could hardly keep it down anymore, she started crying. I put my arms around her and she cried on my shoulder.

"When we found her…knife in her hand and all her ligaments cut open…that's when my parents and brother lost any love they ever had from me. I knew why she'd done it, and I will never forgive my parents for it, and especially not my brother. She was more like family to me than they ever were. So, I stopped making friends period. I had been sorted into the Slytherin house already, but after that I actually started acting like it. Rune seemed to be the only one who made life at all exciting, without her I don't think I'd be landing so many Os in class. She'd have liked you a lot, and you'd probably have liked her. She could break through my poker face while no one else came even close. She was always making me laugh and making me do things you'd expect from her and not me. She would have helped you with your problems a lot more than I can." She said, whipping away her tears.

"I'm sorry about your friend." I said, feeling really sad for Kioko.

"But, you know what?" Kioko said to me, a week smile on her face. "You've been able to do the same thing. You got me to make friendship bonds with acquaintances such as Harry, Fred, and George. Well, Fred and George were two of Rune's best friends, that's how I knew them." She sighed and flopped down onto her bed. "Rune never acted mature for her age, but she was. She could understand things that some will never figure out until they're 60. She was a real problem solver, people would come to her all sad and stuff with their problems and the next day they'd be particularly happy. You seem to be able to do that too, you just don't have people walking up to you and asking for help in their love lives." She rubbed her face and sighed relaxingly. "I am so_ glad, I got all that out." She said._

"I suppose she was suffering from more than just a little depression." I said sympathetically.

"Yeah, she was a very strong person to go so long with it though. The morticians said she was carrying around a mother-load before she even came to our house. It was probably raised with the death of her parents and brother. And she wasn't taking any drugs to hide it either." She told me.

I never knew she had such a good friend. I got her to talk about Rune some more, partly because she needed to let these feelings out, partly because I was interested to know about Rune. The more I learn the more I feel as though maybe, just maybe, if Rune were still alive she could help me with my problems as Kioko was. But it still boils down to me, and no matter how much help I may have, the choice to proceed is mine, and I've made a promise to do so.

I've decided to go ahead and write the poem that man asked me to do, so here goes.

Chained to a cross I can hardly bare

Life threatens me with rings beyond despair

Nothing I do will take these bonds away

And now there is a blade that causes me to sway

A promise I have kept, so far anyways

Into the darkness I have leapt, chasing my fears away

The years I have left, and thought it just a dream

Now I can't run away, it's coming back to me

Struggle as I might it'll never leave

There's no way out and I can hardly breath

Reaching out, but there is no dream

I have to live my life beyond this scene

'Crucify' they whisper in my ear

Death is here, death is near

A picture's worth a thousand words

But what are those words that they should be heard?

Keep the words that are silent and still

Shut off the mind, a promise may heal.

Sigh, not good enough. Or rather not vague enough. I'm suppose to be writing about how I feel about my papa dieing. I suppose I'll try again.


	13. Night So Black

A/N: And to answer you're question on the poetry, yes it is mine unless I state otherwise. I'm so happy you guys like it!!! *Sniff* though I'm not the best at poems, and most of the time they're spur of the moment type things, I live.

"_Seems like the world is collapsing upon me_

An endless road that keeps getting smaller

There are too many rocks and reeds

From the time when I was small and getting taller

To the time when I stopped growth and merely got smarter

Outcaste from being different

Into my cross another nail

Just to make it heavier

And in my life another fail

Why can't things be easier?

"It isn't professional, could use a bit of work, but not bad either." He told her. He rolled up the small piece of parchment and then opened the drawer on the desk beside him. He put the paper in there and then took out a small orb. "And here's what I promised you." He said handing the white, slightly translucent, sphere. It was about the size of her fist and had a bit of a creamy color to it. "If you have it out in a dark or dim room it'll look like the room is full of fireflies. Now run along, I'm tired." He said, shooing her off.

"Thank you sir." She said, politely bowing. She then walked out and closed his curtain in for him.

Someone off to the side of her chuckled a bit. "Sir?" She questioned, looking at the man with the snake bite.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just…that man hasn't said a word to anyone since he's been here. And there you go, getting him to talk to you as if you were _his_ daughter." He said good-naturedly. "We've heard a lot about you from Mr. Tomo over there, well, I'm an early arrival but I've still heard enough. Come over here and talk to me now." He said, awfully cheerful for someone who's suppose to be in pain. But Hotaru complied and sat down beside him. "Three of my sons, my daughter, and my wife will be visiting me today, though not till later I suppose." He said glancing at the clock. "Though I guess you can't expect a visit too early in the morning." He chuckled.

"No, most like to sleep in on days off." Hotaru commented.

"Very true." He agreed pulling up some news paper. "I was just reading something in the Daily Prophet about you, did you know you're more or less famous?" He asked. Hotaru shook her head in surprise. "Ahem, 'Dolores Umbridge, High Inquisitor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, comments on a certain Hotaru Tomo at Hogwarts that shows particularly high promise. "An exceptionally talented young one she is," Umbridge comments, "Expected to come out as one of the greatest witches Hogwarts has ever seen. She is very mild-tempered, speaks only when she has something to say, as sweet as candy, sharp as a knife, and one of the prettiest girls I've seen in a long time." Umbridge has nominated this said student for a job in the Ministry of Magic. We have interviewed many teachers and this is what most of them have to say, "She's bright, she's sweet, and has been one of the best students I've had." Because Miss Tomo has not only shown exceeding skill at Quidditch, but become quite popular with the other houses, she just might make it to the front page of the Daily Prophet one day.'" He set the newspaper down and grinned at her.

Hotaru's face was quite red, had she really been noticed that much? Or was her 'notice me not' charm wearing off? "Well," The man began, "Getting straight Os in all of the classes you're taking is something that gets noticed." He said, reading her blush. "Also taking every class you can manage, and then some. Let's see," he read a bit more, "Oh yeah, there's also the thing with seeking in Quidditch. Tell me, how _do_ you end up getting the snitch within 2 minutes?" He asked, intrigued.

Hotaru shrugged, "I suppose I just have good eyesight." She told him.

"Either that or just plain skill. Perhaps you have a bit of a talent with Divination as well." He said winking.

"Oh! I remember you, you were at the train station talking with Glandria." Hotaru exclaimed, remembering now why he looked familiar.

He nodded, "Arthur Weasley at your service." He said grinning.

"Why, you're Ron's dad, and Fred and George's too! They must be awfully worried about you." She said.

He leaned in and then whispered, "I don't suppose it's okay for me to ask, but I can't keep it in any longer. Is it true that there was an actual _demon_ living inside you're father's right eye?" He asked.

Hotaru found it a bit forward, but he was very polite about it. She shifted awkwardly and nodded. "Oh Hello!" Mr. Weasley looked up and called.

Hotaru turned around to see who it was and found Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and who she presumed was Mrs. Weasley walking into the room.

"Hotaru?!" Fred and George gasped.

"Hi." Hotaru waved timidly, wishing she had an invisibility charm handy.

"Arthur, who is this—" Mrs. Weasley began.

"How'd you know our Dad was sick?" Asked Ron, surprised.

"Er…" Hotaru trailed off. She didn't, but how could she tell them why she was here?

"She didn't, in fact she didn't even know I was your dad until recently." Mr. Weasley said. "She was merely being sweet and talking to me."

"Oh, are you volunteering here?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly.

Hotaru shook her head, "I'm-um…just visiting." She said standing up. She straightened out her skirt.

"What, er, who are you—?" Ron began.

"Hota-chan," Her Papa called from behind the curtain appose to Mr. Weasley.

"I'll see you later, okay?" She said to Ron, she gave them a polite bow and walked over to the curtain. "Coming Papa." She said softly as she disappeared into the curtain.

*********

Hotaru sighed deeply, relaxing herself, and laid down her card. "9 beats 8." Kioko said. "Yours." Hotaru took her cards. "So what happened after that?" She asked.

"I just sat down and talked with my Papa for a bit." Hotaru answered as Kioko took the pare of cards she'd won.

Kioko sighed, "This is dull. I mean, you probably already know who's gonna win, or you could find out by psychically looking at the cards." She said.

"It'd take a long time of looking and figuring out. And if we shuffle the decks it'd be hard to figure out. But you're probably right." Hotaru said as she set down her deck.

"Let's grab Draco and play Hearts, though you'll have to promise not to use you're mind-reading skills." Kioko stated.

Hotaru shook her head, "I haven't had a problem blocking out your thoughts and I can normally catch myself with Malfoy." She said.

"Okay great. Hey Malfoy! I don't think he heard me, go over there and get him to play cards with us." She told Hotaru.

"Why me?" The girl asked.

"Because there's a greater chance of him saying no to me." She said.

"Okay." Hotaru sighed. She got up and strolled over to where Draco was. "Hi, Kioko and I are going to play Hearts but we need a third player." Hotaru told him smiling.

"What's Hearts?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's a card game, we'll show you how to play." She answered.

"No thanks, I'm not interested in _muggle_ games." He said, with a bit of disgust at the word muggle.

"Oh please?" She pleaded grabbing his sleeve before he could walk away. "It's fun. Just try it."

"_Hem hem_." Kioko said, getting their attention. They looked at her and saw her pointing up with a very smug look on her face.

"Who puts mistletoe in the Slytherin common room?" Malfoy asked, a bit irritably.

"That would be yours truly." Kioko said taking a bow. "Now, would you two like me to leave the room?" She asked teasingly.

"Kioko!" Hotaru wined, her face was as red as a cherry.

Malfoy made a sound like a 'humph' and suddenly, really unexpectedly, he pressed his lips to Hotaru's. "I'm going to my room." He said after breaking off the next moment. But before he could hide it Hotaru saw the red in his cheeks.

Kioko was chuckling at Hotaru's face, "You look like a cherry Firefly." She said.

"Kioko…" Hotaru complained, her face was starting to take on its pale color once again.

"And I thought he'd put up a fight. He has it baaaaaaaaaad." Kioko said sitting down. Hotaru took the chair across from her.

"But he just…left." Hotaru observed, a bit confused.

"Yeah, of course he did. Come on Hotaru, a guy like Malfoy is the last person to kiss someone period. You think he'd be too thrilled about sticking around for the aftermath? I didn't see it, but I bet his face was red." She said grinning. "Mushyness is not a Malfoy trait, and there is a very fine line between being mushy and romantic. He's not gonna pass you notes in class, or walk down the halls holding hands. And he'll probably just avoid you at all costs when you're depressed and crying. In fact he'll probably avoid you for a good while. He's not gonna show many signs of even wanting a relationship in public, at least he won't on purpose, and he'll probably just act civil to you when you're alone. And he'll visit you in the hospital a lot too. But I doubt he'll do anything else to show he cares. In fact he probably won't even ask you out unless he feels threatened into doing so." Kioko said, when Hotaru gave her a questioning look she explained, "Meaning some other cute guy asks you out, even if you say no."

"You make it sound like…like…" Hotaru trailed off, if she said it then it might become official.

"Well, he kissed you didn't he? It's expected." Kioko answered, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Hotaru flushed, she wasn't ready for any kind of relationship! She still had the whole Mistress 9 thing to sort out, and on top of that was her school work, even though that seemed more of an escape than anything else, she could hardly handle everything as it was. Could she add something as big as a relationship on top of all that? Hotaru shook her head as if to try and clear her thoughts, but it wasn't working. "I don't think…I can do this." She said rubbing her face.

"What's to do? He's a guy, if he wants your time he'll ask for it. And we're talking about Malfoy here, he's not gonna demand attention now that he knows he can get it without insulting you left and right." Kioko told her.

Hotaru sighed and sank back into her chair. Things just got a little bit more complicated.

*******

__

Journal Entry, Christmas: I can hardly believe it, but I've actually been able to relax for the holidays. Enough that I joined the other senshi in the lobby. Ami pulled out two big decks of special cards and taught us all how to play a game called faze ten. It seemed everyone was getting relaxed and happy for Christmas, Haruka didn't even make a fuss when Glandria was invited over to play with us. Even though there was a lot of people, Kioko admitted to having a good time. She liked Makoto as well as Haruka and Setsuna. Though Minako annoyed her a bit, Rei was okay, Ami was 'cool', and she kind of liked Usagi.

"This is a very…diverse group of friends you have here." She had told me after the game.

Then we all crowded around the fire and roasted Marshmallows. Glandria made the fireplace bigger and brought us some chocolate and gram cracker so we could make smores. Everyone was getting into the holiday spirit.

Setsuna took me shopping for Christmas gifts later in the day. I got jewelry items for most of them, a book for Ami, and box of small chocolate beads for Papa.

Sigh, I found out the limitations on this book. Kioko had an idea and told me to look into it for some answers, well, the pages went blank. It wouldn't tell me anything no matter how round-about I tried asking it. I feel so frustrated with it now, but I suppose answers just can't come that easily. It isn't fair though, we say that a lot, but it just isn't fair. It isn't fair that my father has to die. It isn't fair that Kioko's friend Rune had to die. It isn't fair that Harry's parent's had to die. It isn't fair that Draco is stuck being a Dark Wizard. It isn't fair that Ron's dad got hurt. It isn't fair that Voldemort is back, and the same for Mistress 9. 'Why can't things be easier?'

Why can't things be right again?

Hours I've tried to think it through

I wish I could make it right again

Even if it cost me everything

Life is like the sky so blue

When it clouds up there is gray

Rain is like my tears so true

Until night turns into day

Why can't life be fair again?

It confuses me like a maze

I just can't make it fair again

And it is taking everything

Death is like the night so black

With no moon to light the way

Completely obscure in its attack

This night doesn't turn to day

Maybe the man in the Hospital would like this poem more. I'll give it to him next time I visit.

******

"I brought you some chocolate Papa." Hotaru said, holding up her box.

"Why thank you Hota-chan." Her father said and he kissed her forehead.

"Here's you're wheal chair Mr. Tomo." Said the Healer. She and Hotaru then helped her Papa into the chair and Hotaru pushed it out the doorway. "Be careful now, alright you two?" She said.

"Oh we will. Thank you ma'am." Dr. Tomo said as the Healer turned to another patient.

Hotaru pushed her father's chair on down the hallway, today they were going to spend the entire day together, just the two of them. Though they had to stay in St. Mungo's, it didn't matter much.

"I've made several friends at school. Kioko, I've told you about her, she's my closest friend. We have a study time with Ron, Fred, and George Weasley, they're sons of the one who had the snake bite in you're room. There's also Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." She told him.

"Ah, The Boy Who Lived is that right?" Mr. Tomo asked.

"Yes it is Papa. Though Kioko's given him the name, 'The Boy Who Won't Die'." He chuckled, "She clams he was bathed for hours on end in a fairy spring when he was a baby because he's gotten through impossible hurdles and hasn't died yet. I guess I'll have to agree with her. He kept the Sorcerer's stone from Vol-I mean You-Know-Who." She stopped herself, remembering that she was somewhere public and the people around her wouldn't appreciate her saying his name. "He fought a real Basilisk, got through all those obstacles at the Triwizard Tournament, fought You-Know-Who himself, and he's still around to tell the tail." She said.

"And a tall tail it is isn't it?" Spoke the man sitting in a rest area. He had a newspaper in his hands and had apparently been reading something. "Don't tell me you're one of those crazies that actually believe You-Know-Who is back." He said when she gave him an odd look.

"Why do you say that?" Hotaru asked kindly.

"It's all over the Daily Prophet, You-Know-Who isn't back, Potter just wants attention and Dumbledore is crazy." He said plainly.

"What makes you think he wants attention? I'm friends with him and it seems to me that he'd much rather less attention. What makes you think Dumbledore is crazy? Is it merely because he says V-You-Know-Who is back? Or do you have actual proof?" Hotaru asked softly.

The man opened his mouth, and closed it, just looking at her. He gave her a sideways glance and then looked at something in the Daily Prophet. "You're that Tomo girl aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes she is, and she knows exactly what she's talking about." Hotaru's heart gave a pleasant thump at her father's praise.

"Well…what proof is there that he's back? I mean, there's been no reports whatsoever." The man asked.

"He's a brilliant man, or else he'd never have gotten so far as to have people fear the very sound of his name. He wouldn't do anything out in the open, he wants the Ministry to think he's dead." Hotaru answered.

"Well…why is the Ministry ignoring Dumbledore if he isn't crazy then?" The man asked.

"Would _you_ want to believe that the Dark Wizard that caused so much chaos, corruption, and death is back after such a long time of wonderful peace? But if we don't believe it, we become unprepared for his attack. Do you want to be ignorant of what's going on when he attacks? Think about it, and have a nice Christmas sir." She said before pushing her father's chair on to the elevator.

"That was a very brave thing you did Hota-chan. I am very proud of you, you handled it very well." Hotaru's father said smiling.

"Thank you, Papa." Hotaru said, smiling herself.

Next they went into the lobby and got some ice cream, they sat down and had a nice chat about her homework and such. They brought back some sweets and visited Mr. Weasley for a bit. Then they went out again and talked with a few of Mr. Tomo's acquaintances. They had lunch with Mr. Weasley, he was a very pleasant man and liked Hotaru very much.

The day was basically a private time for Hotaru and her father. They didn't come to get her until late, and when they did Mr. Tomo gave his daughter a small box wrapped in Christmas paper. "But you can't open it until Christmas!" He told her.

"Okay Papa." Hotaru said taking the gift. She kissed her Papa goodbye.

"I love you Hota-chan. Don't forget your promise." He said.

"I won't." Hotaru told him, whipping away a tear.

*********

Christmas Eve was suppose to be a time of joy, a time of happiness, of anticipation, of celebration. But no matter how hard she tried, Hotaru could not enjoy any of it. She smiled with the others, laughed with the others, played games and ate smores with them as well as all sorts of Christmas treats, but she _could not_ be happy on the inside. It was…it was just too much. Her father was dead, he had died the midnight before, and exactly at midnight. "He died peacefully in his sleep" the letter had told them. But it didn't matter, he was still dead. And it was all her fault too.

Mistress 9 was the one who poisoned him through his right eye, and she was too week to keep her from doing it. If she'd only been stronger, if she was just a bit stronger she could have healed his eye herself. But…Setsuna had told her it would only speed up his death because the power that would heal him would be the same as that which was killing him. He was dead, she'd never see him again, never, and it was all her fault.

Hotaru sank into her normal chair in the Slytherin common room. Kioko was probably off having a fun time with either Makoto or Haruka-papa. She couldn't help but feel a bit reproachful at their happiness, her father was dead and here they are laughing merrily, playing card games, eating popcorn balls…but then, it _was_ Christmas. They could be happy if they wanted. In fact it was best if they were happy, especially Kioko. This was probably the best time she's had in years. They could be happy, but she just couldn't seem to manage it.

Hotaru whipped away a few tears with her sleeve, but more kept coming, and she couldn't seem to stop sniffling.

"Come on Tomo, can't that incarnate give you some peace at Christmas? I thought I was the only one who's black during Christmas." Malfoy muttered, sitting down next to her. Well, so much for Kioko's assumption that he'd avoid her.

"It's not that." Hotaru sobbed shaking her head.

"Then why are you crying? You have friends and loved ones everywhere; they're swarming the halls like ants. I can't walk to the library without having a run in with your father." He said, though his voice wasn't _too_ unsympathetic. In fact he sounded a bit…envious.

Hotaru just busted out with another sob, she clutched her head and hid her face by bringing her legs up on the chair. She felt Malfoy's hand on her shoulder, "Lighten up, Tomo, it's Christmas. Come on, stop crying." He said quietly.

"I can't…" She sniffed. "It's…it's…" She sobbed, wondering if she could tell him or not.

"It's not…Mistress 9 or whatever, is it?" he asked. Hotaru shook her head and looked up at him. He still held a straight face, trying to seem indifferent, but she could see he cared, and he wanted to know.

Hotaru turned back to look at the fire and rubbed off her tears with her sleeve again. "Last night, around midnight, my…my father died. My _real_ father. He's been sick ever since I was little, and there was nothing they could do about it because…because…" She let out a fresh new stream of tears. "It's all my fault! Mistress 9, she-she put a lesser demon in his right eye, and it poisoned him before we could kill it. There was nothing St. Mungo's could do about it but keep him from feeling the pain as the poison worked it's way through his body." She sobbed.

Draco pulled Hotaru into his arms and held her there, letting her cry on his shoulder. He didn't say anything, probably wondering why in the world he was doing this. He just sat there and let her cry her heart out. When she calmed down and gave one last sniff he spoke, "Are you okay now?"

She was, crying had seemed to help relax her and she felt better, stronger, after letting it all out like she did. She nodded. He pat her back a bit and then let her go as he got up. "See you later, Tomo." He said straightening out his robes. Without another word or look he went off towards his dormitory, leaving Hotaru feeling a good deal better.

************

Christmas morning Hotaru was genuinely cheerful. The Senshi were allowed the use of the Slytherin Common room for their festivities because the only Slytherins occupying it were Hotaru, Kioko, and Draco. Well, Draco wouldn't be coming down anyways, he was perfectly satisfied with keeping to his dormitory until, 'all the blasted happiness leaves' as Kioko put it.

From Ami Hotaru and Kioko got a set of books to help them with Ancient Runes. Minako got her a makeup kit as well as Kioko, no surprise. Makoto gave HOtaru a set of violet rose earrings like her own, and some blue ones to Kioko. Rei's gift was a ceremonial sword to each of them and they looked really expensive too. Usagi got the two a jewelry box, complete with some nice silver jewelry. Haruka's gift to her and Kioko were several books of jinxes, curses, and hexes that were more or less embarrassing for the receiving end of them. Michiru gave Hotaru a pretty purple and black lamp and Kioko two dressy collars for her cats. Setsuna gave the two boxes full of wonderful odds and ends from Saturn's Eye.

After all those Hotaru opened up the present she got from her Papa. It was a silver locket and it had a picture of her father smiling and waving happily. She closed it and then put it around her neck to wear.

"Hey, what's this one?" Kioko asked holding up a mid-sized rectangular box with silver wrapping paper and a green bow. It was one from Hotaru's pile, which still had Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George's presents in it. "Oh, it's from Malfoy." She said, either not thinking about what she was saying or, most likely, doing it deliberately.

Haruka instantly perked up and swiped the package from Kioko's hand. "Then we shall burn it!" She exclaimed walking over to the fire.

"Haruka!" Michiru snapped, taking the present from Haruka's hands. She then handed it back to Hotaru.

"Hotaru wouldn't mind if we burned it, would she?" Haruka asked, evil smile on her face.

"Um…er…" Hotaru blushed a bit. Haruka's expression changed, her eyes seemed to budge and her mouth dropped to the ground almost.

"Don't tell me…" She squeaked. "Nooooooooooo!!!!" She shrieked.

"Haruka calm down!!!" Michiru shushed.

"Aga, abu, of all the boys in Hogwarts you had to choose _him_?!?!?!?!?!" Haruka demanded, her voice high pitched and squeaky. Hotaru stepped back, a bit alarmed. "Why couldn't you pick someone I _liked_, like, like Harry! Or Ron even! Fred, George, Lee, _anyone_ but him!!!" she exclaimed.

"It's okay Haruka." Michiru said, she patted Haruka's back while the Wind Senshi cried.

Hotaru back-stepped, "Maybe we should take the rest of these up into our room…" She suggested to Kioko.

"Er, good idea." Kioko said. She gathered up the rest of their presents and they snuck back into their dormitory with the cover of the other senshi.

"Few!" Kioko sighed. "I had no idea she'd go off like _that_. I mean, Malfoy's a pest sometimes but he's not _that _bad. However much Harry and the others might differ." She said. "Let's open up these." She said.

Hotaru decided to open up the other presents first. Fred and George gave her several of those wands that change when you pick them up, Ron got her a small silver ring that fit onto her forefingers, Harry's present was a necklace with a cute mini snitch that tried to fly away from her, Hermione gave her a scrap book that took in images like a camera and kept them on the pages. Kioko got more or less the same thing, only her present from Harry was an extendable whip. "I hope he doesn't expect me to spare him if he annoys me just because he gave it to me." She commented.

And then Hotaru opened up Malfoy's gift. It was really heavy, even though it was more or less small. She opened it up and found a long silver chain that wasn't too thick but not too thin either. Upon the links it had tiny violet gem shards that made it look absolutely brilliant. The note attached read, "When I saw it I was, for some reason, reminded of you and your troubles. It's suppose to relax you if you wear it." But it was so long, was she suppose to drape it all over herself?

"Oh cool, it's one of those dress chains. Here, I'll show you how to wear it." Kioko said. She took the chain and put the mid of it around Hotaru's neck, she then crossed the two sides over her chest and wrapped it around her waist twice. She then took an extra link and closed it around the two to fasten it onto her waist. Draco was right, when she had it on she felt more…relaxed. It was heavy, but comfortably so. There was a bit of chain hanging from the makeshift belt, but it wasn't so much it reached the floor.

Hotaru found Kioko grinning at her, "What?" Hotaru asked, "What?!" She demanded.

"You're as red as a cherry." Kioko answered snickering.

A/N: Heh, that one took a bit longer than it could have. I got stuck on some of these scenes, you know when you can't quite figure out how to type what you want to put? Yeah. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And let us all pray that my poetry skills increase if anything.

__


	14. Words Without Sound

A/N: Yo! Thanks for the feedback, it really helps. I'm glad you like my poetry! I wasn't too sure of it myself. Anysway! Enjoy the fic.

Well, classes started up again, and everyone but Hotaru's foster parents had to leave. There were tearful goodbyes and hugs, but eventually everyone left.

Monday started out normal enough. Astronomy first, then Potions, then DADA, and after that Kinetics, in which Hotaru was only excelling. She was now able to do the actual levitating charm without a wand. But for her session with Snape, well, they're normally a bit…exciting. But today was especially odd. One reason was that Harry was there too, but it was only one reason.

"Why is Harry/Hotaru here?" Both students asked at the same time.

"Because you are both going to learn Occlumancy." Snape told them.

"Why are you learning Occlumancy?" Harry asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Hotaru answered.

"Enough, it doesn't matter why." Snape told them firmly, "What matters is that you are, both of you. And I'll expect no bickering." He said, it was mainly directed towards Harry, though not because Hotaru was mild-tempered. "Tomo, I'd like you to sit over there and try to meditate while I work with Potter." He said clearing away the chairs. But then he straightened up and considered a moment, "On second thought, Tomo, stand in front of Potter. I want to try something." He said. She did so and he continued. "Occlumency is a branch of magic that seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence." He stated.

"But…" Hotaru began, but she shut up before Snape could shush her. Maybe, maybe it would…yes it possibly could work depending…

"And why does Dumbledore think I need it?" Harry asked sourly.

"This may not be an ordinary class, Potter, but I am still your teacher and you will therefore call me 'sire' or 'Professor' at all times." Snape stated.

"And why does Dumbledore think I need Occlumancy _Sir_?" Harry asked. But then he remembered Hotaru was in the room and was about to choke on his words.

"It is alright Potter, I'm guessing miss Tomo already knows about your…'connection' with the Dark Lord." Hotaru drew a sharp breath. "Of course I could be wrong." He added smoothly. "Potter is in this class because he has a magical connection with the Dark Lord's mind and needs to block out anything that the Dark Lord might send to him. Tomo is here because she must find a way to keep the demon inside of her from taking over her mind and body." He said briskly.

"I figured as much." He said looking at his feet.

"You told him?" Snape inquired, raising an eyebrow at Hotaru.

"Oh…Setsuna-mama didn't tell you?" Hotaru asked.

"I have not seen Miss Meiou since you're hospital trip after the Quidditch game." He told her.

"Oh, well, I-er-she…attacked, a group of students. She was actually able to take control of me. Most of the students chose to forget what they saw, all but Harry, Kioko, and Malfoy. So Setsuna-mama told them…" Hotaru explained.

"Well, if the whole school doesn't know by now I suppose that means Potter hasn't been blabbing. With this out of the way we might as well go on. I suppose there will be more explaining so you may take your seats." He waved his wand and the two chairs came back, positioned so that they faced Snape's desk, where he sat down as they did so as well. "Now, to answer you're question Potter. Surely even you could have worked that out by now, the Dark Lord is highly skilled at Legilmency—"

"What is that, _sir_?" Harry asked, hatred was emitting from him in waves that were starting to make Hotaru's head ache a bit.

"It is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another person's mind—"

"He can read minds?" Harry said, his worst fears confirmed. Hotaru rubbed her head and tried to block out his thoughts.

"You have no subtlety, Potter. You do not understand fin distinctions. It is one of the shortcomings that makes you such a lamentable potion-maker." He said, dark eyes gleaming. "Only Muggles talk of 'mind reading.' The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by any invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing, Potter…or at least, most minds are…" He smirked. "Do you have something to add Miss Tomo?" he asked, though without the venom he used for Harry.

Hotaru had probably been expressing her thoughts in her facial expression slightly. If the mind wasn't something you could just read, then how come she was doing it all the time and had to work to stop herself? She could even sort out several different thoughts going at one time in a person's mind, even down to the really small thoughts if she tried. She could get at things in the backs of people's minds, things they're trying to remember, she could see those things. In fact she'd made a habit of suggesting hints as to what some people forgot or the words they're looking for. If the mind was so difficult to decipher, how come she could read it so clearly nowadays? All she had to do was turn on a switch… "No sir." She said shaking her head.

Snape didn't look like he believed her, but he went on anyway. "It is true, however, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the midns of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly. The Dark Lord, for instance, almost always knows when somebody is lying to him. Only those skilled at Occlumency are able to shut down those feelings and memories that contradict the lie, and so utter falsehoods in his presence without detection." He said.

Whatever it was, it sounded like mind reading to Harry. Hotaru rubbed her head again, why couldn't she shut off his thoughts?! She tried pulling up some sort of mental wall and numbed herself to whatever he was thinking. It seemed to do the trick, all she could hear were her own thoughts…for now.

"So he could know what we're thinking right now? Sir?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Lord is at a considerable distance and the walls and grounds of Hogwarts are guarded by many ancient spells and charms to ensure the body and mental safety of those who dwell within them," Snape said. _'Then how come I can tell that the person walking down the hall right now is irritated that her cat is lost…?' _Hotaru thought. "Time and space matter in magic, potter. Eye contact is often essential to Legilimency." He said though his voice was kind of off track. _'Then what am I using?'_ Hotaru questioned mentally. Both Harry and Snape were looking at her questioningly.

"D-did you say something?" Harry asked.

"N-no!" Hotaru said, her heart started thumping hard as she realized she was just speaking in the Silent language that her book had been written in. She'd never done it before, could people hear her? Could they, understand her?

"I do believe, Miss Tomo, that you just entered you're thoughts into our minds." Snape stated. "Try it again." He said, intrigued. "With Mr. Potter."

Hotaru turned to Harry, _'Can you hear me?'_ she asked with the same language, directing it specifically to him. Slowly, very slowly, Harry nodded his head, his eyes were as wide as golf balls.

"It-it was a lot more clear that time…" He said awkwardly.

"I could only hear a whisper of it, what did she say Potter?" Snape asked sharply.

"She asked if I could hear her." Harry said.

"Is that right Miss Tomo?" Snape asked.

Hotaru nodded. "Intriguing, perhaps this is another power your demon has given you." Snape said.

But he was wrong, it wasn't. It was the language of Saturn, the Silent language. But…how could they hear her? She thought that only she could understand the language. Maybe, maybe it was something only she could use, but others could understand her. But that didn't seem right. She had figured that this Silent Language was a result of having the slight ability to read the mind, wouldn't they have to have this slight ability to hear her? Maybe not, maybe they needed it to speak the language…maybe…She'd have to ask Setsuna about it.

"Potter, Tomo. Stand up and face each other." Snape told them. They did so. "Potter, I want you to try and think of nothing. Tomo, I want you to try and read his thoughts." They both gave him rather surprised looks, but he wouldn't have it, "Now!" He exclaimed. They both turned back to each other.

'Why do I have to do this with _Snape_ of all people? It couldn't have been any other teacher could it? Well, at least Hotaru's here and I'm not alone…' Harry thought.

"Harry, you're suppose to be clearing your thoughts." Hotaru reminded, blocking out the rest of what he was about to think.

"Er…" Harry looked rather surprised.

"Let me guess, you've been able to do this for a while now haven't you Tomo?" Snape asked, a bit accusingly.

"Er…" Now it was Hotaru's turn. "Yes…" She said, looking at her shoes in guilt.

"Y-you read…people's _minds_?!" Harry exclaimed, feeling as though he'd been invaded.

"Not often!" Hotaru defended. "I'm normally able to keep myself from it." She told him. "And it's mostly emotions that I can read." She said.

"Oh…" Harry trailed off, unable to say any more to add to it.

Hotaru rubbed her head, "But for some reason it's getting harder to block." She said in little more than a whisper.

"I'll ask the Headmaster about this kind of thing. For now, Tomo, I suggest you keep a low profile about that. I doubt you knew, but the Dark Lord has already began collecting people to bring you to him." Snape said. Both Harry and Hotaru drew in sharp breaths. She had _enough_ problems as it was!!! Now that Voldemort person was after her, could things get any worse? Oh _yes_ they could.

"We'll continue with the actual lesson, starting with you Potter." Snape said, waving the chairs away with his wand. "Take out your wand, Tomo you may go stand over there." He instructed. They complied and the Professor raised his wand to Harry. "You may use you're wand to attempt to disarm me, or defend yourself in any other way you can think of," he told him.

"And what are you going go do?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I am about to attempt to break into your mind," Snape told him, "We are going to see how well you resist. I have been told you have already shown aptitude at resisting the Imperius Curse…you will find that similar powers are needed for this…brace yourself, now…_Legilimens!_" Snape exclaimed. There was no beam of light, no sound, no nothing. But Harry's thoughts seemed to fill the room and hammer themselves into Hotaru's head so that there was no way she could keep them out.

He was five, and he watched a fat chubby kid riding his new red bike, he was jealous of it too, an angry…he was nine, a bull dog was chasing him up a tree and a bunch of people were laughing at him below in the lawn….He was sitting under the Sorting Hat, and it was telling him he'd do well in Slytherin…Hermione was lying in the hospital wing, her face was covered with black hair…a hundred dementors were closing in on him beside a dark lake…Mistress 9 was looking down at him, smirking, her eyes were venomous. Everyone else was lying on the ground, Mistress 9 opened her mouth to speak and…

The memory was cut short, 'No! You're not watching that, I don't want to remember that! I won't let you!!!' Harry's thoughts rang in her ears. He swished his wand and yelled something she couldn't understand, but she could see he had produced a Stinging Hex, Kioko did those all the time. He fell to the floor before he was able to wake up fully.

"Did you mean to produce a Stinging Hex?" Snape asked rubbing his wrist.

"No." Harry said bitterly as he rose back up from the floor.

"Miss Tomo?" Snape questioned, Hotaru suddenly realized she was on the floor too. She scrambled up.

"Harry!" She gasped grabbing his sleeve, she looked into his eyes, "What did she say?! What did she tell you!?" She demanded breathlessly.

"Y-you could-you could see it too?" He asked, looking a bit sick.

"Miss Tomo's mind is obviously becoming very sensitive to thoughts and emotions, of course she could see it as well!" Snape snapped. "In fact she saw more than I did, obviously." He said reproachfully.

"Harry, you have to tell me!" Hotaru begged.

Harry's eyes seem to wander over to Snape, "I'll tell you later." He promised.

"Mr. Potter, Tomo's condition is the very reason she is here. If we are going to find out how to 'cure' her I will need to know any little detail as well." He said plainly.

Harry glared at Snape and then he turned back to Hotaru, she got the message in his eyes. 'She said, "Ah, I know you. And not just because you're 'the boy who lived'. There are things about the universe as well as yourself that you do not know. But I know, I know all about you, do you know about me? Do you know who I am? What about Hotaru? Want me to tell you who she really is? I know more than she does as well, she doesn't remember her past because the Silver Alliance flushed her memory before they sealed her away. But I know, I can see the back of her mind, I know what happened."'

Hotaru bit her bottom lip, what was she talking about? "It wasn't anything about how to get rid of her…" She told Snape.

Snape glared at Harry and cleared his throat. "Let's try you now." He said. "Just, try not to kill me the way you did those Vampires."

"You mean—" Harry gasped.

"Mr. Potter go sit in that chair please." Snape told him with one smooth motion. Hotaru stood in front of him, wondering what she was suppose to do. "Brace yourself, _Ligilmens!_" He exclaimed.

The entire room faded in front of her. Hotaru was 6, she was bending over her dead goldfish crying….she was 7, Kelorinite just smacked her face angrily…she was 8, tugging on her papa's sleeve to get him to pay attention to her, but he threw her back and just continued on his work. Hotaru started crying…she was 9, tied to a cross with hands grabbing her, threatening to tear and brake her, all whispering 'crucify'—no she didn't want to go back there! Hotaru pushed back any more thoughts, she kept her mind blank, her feelings still. She remained perfectly thoughtless, emotionless, until finally the room came back into focus.

Snape's wand was still raised, but he lowered it when Hotaru looked at him awkwardly. "_That_ is what resistance is, Potter!" Snape said, proudly pointing at Hotaru. "She stopped her memories, she let go of anything she was feeling, she stopped herself from even thinking." He said, sneering at Harry who just glared back. He then turned back to Hotaru, "Who was that woman, with the red hair?" He asked.

"That, er, that was…Kelorinite. She was my caretaker before she was killed." Hotaru said, bitterly remembering her former mother figure.

"Ah. Potter, trade with Tomo." He ordered.

Again, Harry's memories seemed to pound into Hotaru's mind. A great black dragon was rearing in front of him…His father and mother were waving at him out of an enchanted mirror….Cedric Diggory was lying on the ground with blank eyes staring at him…

"NOOOOO!!!!" Harry yelped, falling back onto the floor.

"Get up! Get up! You are not trying you are making no effort, you are allowing me access to memories you fear, handing me weapons!" Snape exclaimed fiercely.

"I—am—making—an—effort," He said, teeth clenched and trying to hold down his anger.

"I told you to empty yourself of emotion!" Snape snapped.

"Yeah? Well, I'm finding that hard at the moment," Harry snarled.

Hotaru shrank back in her chair, two people she liked were fighting and emitting a lot of hate at each other. Hotaru rubbed her head, wishing they'd stop.

"Then you will find yourself easy prey for the Dark Lord!" Snape said savagely. "Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and words—they stand no chance against his powers! He will penetrate you mind with absurd ease, Potter!"

"I am not weak," Harry said, trying to keep his voice steady. But he was so angry, so frustrated.

"Then prove it! Master yourself! Control your anger, discipline your mind!!! We shall try again! Get ready, now! _Legilimens!_" Again the room filled with pictures. A fat man was hammering the letter box shut…a hundred dementors were drifting across the lake in the grounds toward him…he was running along a windowless passage with Mr. Weasley…They were drawing nearer to the plain black door at the end of the corridor…Harry expected to go through it…but Mr. Weasley lead him off to the left, down a flight of stone steps…

"I KNOW! I KNOW!" Harry yelled. He had ended up on all fours again, and Hotaru was standing as if to run off somewhere, but calmed herself down.

"What happened then, Potter?" Snape asked.

"I saw—I remembered, I've just realized…" Harry panted.

"What is it Harry?" Hotaru asked softly.

Harry didn't answer her at once, he turned to Snape, "What's in the Department of Mysteries?" he asked.

"What did you say?" Snape asked, a bit unnerved.

"I said, what's in the Department of Mysteries, _sir_?" Harry asked again.

"And why," Snape said slowly, "Would you ask such a thing?" He asked.

"Because, that corridor I've just seen—I've been dreaming about it for months—I've just recofnized it—it leads to the Department of Mysteries…and I think Voldemort wants something from—"

"_Do not say the Dark Lord's name!"_ Snape hissed. The two glared menacingly at each other, their hate was really starting to hurt Hotaru's head. And she had had enough mind intervention.

"I'm just going to…leave…" Hotaru said shakily. She made her way over to the door and weakly slipped out. She practically ran down the hallway to get away from the two, but it seemed that the aftermath of their emotions didn't leave her mind until she was in the library.

********

__

Journal Entry, : For the life of me I just could not_ focus after that. My mind would continually wander to what had happened, all the new questions I'd obtained. I've written down Mistress 9's message to Harry and I gave it to Setsuna. But until Kioko was out of Illusionary I couldn't focus. I talked about it with Setsuna, the thing about my Silent Language and the mind reading I keep doing. She just told me that eventually I'd be able to block everyone's thoughts unconsciously so that it's just be like a real on and off switch. As for how Harry and Snape can understand the Silent Language, she couldn't come up with an answer. When I tried looking for answers in my book the pages went blank again. It's either keeping information from me or it doesn't know, unfortunately I can't figure out which._

Michiru-mama tried approaching me with something so very far from my mind at the time that at first I had no idea what she was talking about. She had to ask it twice. "So, what has been going on with you and Malfoy-san?" She asked merrily.

"Not now Michiru-mama." I sighed, I had to bite my tongue to keep my voice soft and not snip at her.

When Kioko came she was followed by Fred and George to our normal table. Then later came Harry with Ron and Hermione into the library. Though those three didn't seem to want to do much Homework.

"Is it true you can read minds?" Ron asked. 'Ugh, what an outright pig.' Hermione thought reproachfully.

I rubbed my head again, wishing that no one was staring at me.

"Huh?" Kioko was hardly able to keep her gasp a whisper. She quickly pulled out her wand and put up a silencing ward on the area around the table. "You can read minds?!" She exclaimed, comfortable with being loud now.

"Y-yes." Hotaru said guiltily.

"Ron, I don't think she wanted us to know!!!" Hermione hissed.

"No, I didn't." Hotaru said, frowning slightly at Harry.

"It's not his fault Hotaru, I made him tell us what happened." Hermione said.

"Hang on a moment! What happened?! What are you all talking about?!" Kioko demanded.

I rubbed my head, 'did you tell them everything?'_ I asked Harry, trying to keep anyone else from hearing me._

"Did you say something Hotaru?" Kioko asked. Though she seemed to be the only one who noticed anything.

'No, just that Snape was a git and you can read minds, sort of.' He answered mentally. He wasn't using the silent language, but he made his thoughts precise and loud enough that I currently had no choice but to hear them.

"No." I answered Kioko. She gave me that look again, I sighed. "I didn't want you to know because you'd make a big deal about it." I said. And by the look of her guilty face she knew what I meant.

"Yeah…you're right. But you could have at least told me, though I get why you didn't." She said.

Most of them were able to understand that I didn't do it often, and I should be able to completely block it all out soon. But it took a good deal of explaining, especially with everyone adding in questions here and there. It was a very…nervous moment.

Eventually we all started working on our Homework. I was able to get into my study mode again and finished quickly so I could help Harry while Hermione helped Ron. They were able to get their work done faster as well because of their quick pens.

Later, when we were all finished and just talking, Harry piped up, "Hotaru, let's try something." He said.

I looked at him, wondering what he had up his sleeve. "Remember when you spoke to Snape and I with our minds? Try doing that to the rest of us. Maybe, maybe we could pass messages to each other that way." He said quietly, looking rather hopeful.

"She can enter thoughts in our minds?!" Kioko gasped.

"Maybe, I'll try." I told her. I then reached to everyone in the table, keeping my thoughts from everyone else. 'Can you hear me?'_ I asked._

Kioko looked taken back, her eyes were wide and she slowly nodded. Harry merely nodded. But no one else seemed to hear me. "Didn't you hear her? She asked if you could." Harry asked them.

"No, mate. I didn't hear anything." Fred said shaking his head.

"Me neither." Hermione told him.

"Oh," Harry sighed, his heart dropping.

"But I could, I heard her! How come only you and I can?" Kioko asked.

"I don't know." Harry said, they looked at me.

"I don't know either." I said, holding up my arms in defense.

"Well, I don't think Harry's lost it, and I know_ Lady Hex is quite sane, so you guys have to be telling the truth about this." George stated, scratching his head._

"Do it again." Kioko said.

'How's this?'_ I said with the Silent Language._

"I could hear it in a bit of a whisper." Harry confessed.

"It was pretty clear to me. We'll have to experiment more when we have time." Kioko said gathering up her books. "Milichent is having us practice today. Oh, by the way we have Quidditch today Hotaru." She said laughing nervously.

"Okay." I said picking up my books. "But I don't see why we have to do it out in the cold." I sighed. I really_ didn't like the cold._

"Hm, oh, I got some gloves for you. They're made of a skin tight material that keeps your hands warm in cold weather. I forgot to give them to you along with your Christmas Present." Kioko said. She handed me the gloves.

"We'll see you guys later." I said putting on the gloves.

We played Quidditch for about an hour because it got dark soon. The gloves really helped, they kept my hands from getting cold at all. Maybe I should ask Setsuna-mama for a shirt and pants of the same material to wear under my robes.

In our room Kioko made me talk to her using the Silent Language. She wouldn't let me say a word out loud, only she was doing that. But, she got me to practice blocking out thoughts by really trying to make me read them, I mean she was really_ trying. Normally I was able to keep myself from reading them, but now it was hard. Mostly because she wanted me to read them, sort of. I had told her what Setsuna said about it and she was determined to help me into that on and off switch thing._

Well, something happened that I could not have expected. It wasn't that I was suddenly able to stop seeing her mind images, but she spoke. She spoke to me using the Silent Language.

'K-Kioko, you just-you just…'_ I trailed off._

'I just what? Spit it out! Hey…wait a…'_ "Oh, my, gosh." Kioko gasped. "I-I'm doing the same thing…aren't I?" She looked a bit shocked at first, and then she started grinning. _'We can talk to each other now, without anyone else hearing. Well, save for Snape and Harry, but I'll bet we can keep them from hearing us with a little work.' _She said._

I still can't believe it, it's so confusing! I thought I was the only one who could speak the language of Saturn. Apparently not, but if Kioko can speak it, could Harry and Snape do so as well? And why are certain people able to understand me, and others aren't? It's so confusing…

Well, I decided to tell Kioko what we were really doing. That we were speaking in the same language my book had been written in. The language without sound or movement. She still can't read the book, but she was able to make sense of a few of the words. Now, more than ever, do I suspect that Kioko is a part of these mysteries. There's just no other explanation!

I'm pretty shaky today, and uncomfortable. Probably could have guessed from my writing. It's pretty speedy and uncomfortable, just like how I'm feeling right now. I feel like there's a lump in my stomach, like I need to get up and do something. I'm trying to calm myself down, but it's a bit hard. So much stuff seemed to have happened today. It's true I didn't want anyone to know I could read minds, if word spread, no one would want to talk to me anymore. And the thing about the Silent Language, perhaps if I tried writing some poetry I could calm down.

It's a tongue that has no sound

A language that has no movement

It is heard, and yet it is silent

It is felt, and yet it is still

These are the words that reach no ground

These are the words that have no sound

Awkward I know, but I'm tired. I think I'll go on to bed. Hopefully I can relax enough to do so.


	15. Hotaru's First Date

A/N: Hi guys! My mom finally bought me more tea!!!!!! I shall now do my happy dance.

For a solid 5 minutes Kioko just stared at the Daily Prophet in her hand, Hotaru got the feeling she wasn't even breathing. Shakily, Kioko set the paper down and sighed. _'It's starting.'_ She said.

__

'What is?' Hotaru asked as she munched a bit on her biscuit.

__

'Several Death Eaters have broken out from Azkaban. Several very famous Death Eaters. It's only a matter of time before Voldemort makes his move. Then I'm gonna just laaaaaaaaaaaugh.' She said. _'All those people who clam he's still dead, pah! They're only proving my theory that the world is full of idiots.'_ She added, looking over at Umbridge.

__

'Let me see.' Hotaru said. Kioko handed her the paper and she opened it up to read what was inside. Most of it was gossip and junk, so she merely scanned it, hoping that if she didn't find what she was looking for the first time most people would by-pass it. No such luck. There she was on the second page, a picture of her smiling pleasantly and waving up at herself. Once again she had appeared in the Daily Prophet. "The young and talented Miss Hotaru Tomo has yet to gain anything but a good reputation. More interviews with the teachers indicate that she has been succeeding in all they give her, faithfully turning in her homework no matter how much she has, and getting straight Os in everything. We've yet to gain permission to interview her personally, but don't worry, we will keep trying." Was all it said.

The next few days were rather…odd. Everyone was talking about the breakout, and Hotaru was now feeling subject to what Harry must have been feeling. She could tell people were talking about her, she always could tell that because the back of her neck prickled when it happened. But now, it seemed that every time she was around people she didn't know her neck was constantly prickling.

But, according to Kioko, she was handling it very well. Those who thought ill of her because she was getting attention she was able to soften by merely saying "Hello, how are you today?" in the hallway and then talking a little bit with them. She wasn't letting the pressure get to her, she refused to let it get to her and merely smiled.

Though she could handle all that pretty well, and all the more complicated homework her teachers were giving her, it seemed as though all these little things were trying to choke her again. She had been able to resist Mistress 9 so far, it seemed as though she was either getting stronger or Mistress 9 was tired. But now she was being bombarded with depression. She would sit down and try to relax but then she'd think of how exhausting everything was making her. She didn't much like attention, and she was currently getting a lot of it. Being in the paper, being on the Slytherin Quidditch team, being able to cast spells without a wand (she was still getting a lot better at that). And on top of that Haruka-papa was _not_ helping with her constant badgering about Malfoy. Only when Michiru was in the area or when Madam Hooch needed her did Haruka leave Hotaru alone. Malfoy himself was no trouble at all, in fact Hotaru could have only wished that he'd at least say hi once and a while. Though the one time he _did_ say hi Haruka was in the area and she ran him off with a beater's bat.

After a few days, though, people started walking up to her and asking her what she thought about 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. They seemed to start confiding in her about fears and such. Hotaru couldn't help but see the similarities in this and what Kioko had said about Rune, people were now coming to _her_ with their problems and it seemed that what she told them really made sense and made them feel better.

But this became a bit of a problem, because Umbridge noticed Hotaru's popularity. She had brought the girl to the side once and said, though vaguely, that if Hotaru would like to talk to her about some things that were going on in the school she could, meaning that she wanted Hotaru to spy for her. She also asked a bit about her relationship with Galaxia, that's when Hotaru excused herself by saying, "As I told you before, professor, it is really none of your business how we met or how close we are to each other. Now if you will excuse me, I must go finish my homework." As politely as she could, though Umbridge probably caught the little bit of apprehensiveness in her voice.

It was only two days before Valentines day when Malfoy finally caught Hotaru alone in the hall. "Are you _ever_ alone nowadays?" He snorted. That was when Hotaru finally figured it out, he hadn't been paying much attention to _her_ because she was normally surrounded by people who were discussing their problems with her, Kioko, or Harry and his friends. And of course he wasn't about to walk up to her and ask to speak to her alone in front of everyone.

"I'm sorry," Hotaru sighed, "I've been busy."

"Yeah, taking care of everyone else's problems. Don't they know you're troubled enough without _their_ stupid chattering to add to it?" He grumbled irritably. Though Hotaru suspected he was angrier at the fact that he couldn't have a moment alone with her because of it. "Anyway, Valentines Day is this coming Hogsmaede weekend and I found this place called Rings. Nice and quiet, not much blasted talking either, and there's little light as well. Any way you could tear away from your schedule to come with me there, alone?" he asked, though she saw his eyes wander over to Kioko who was chatting with one of the portraits currently.

"Malfoy, are you—?"

"Yes, Tomo, I am asking you out." He stated plainly, "So what's you're answer?"

"Er, yes of course." Hotaru answered, a bit shocked and taken back. She really hadn't expected this, and the way he said it was just so…Draco. He wasn't going to waist his worrying energy on asking her out, he was just going to do it and if she refused he could always kill whoever she said yes to. That's pretty much a round about way of how Kioko put it.

"Good, I'll see you then." He said before leaving.

"He asked you out didn't he?" Kioko asked abruptly.

"H-how can you tell?" Hotaru asked.

"You're blushing and there's a small dreamy smile threatening your lips." Kioko teased, her own grin trying to split her face. "So, where are you going?" She asked.

"A place called Rings." Hotaru answered.

"Ah, I've been there before. It's a great place when you want some peace and quiet." She said.

********

At first it didn't seem as though Malfoy was even going to show up. Hotaru waited at the door for him, Kioko had gone on, and she even saw Cho Chang and Harry go on, probably off on their own date.

Hotaru sighed and rubbed the sleeve of her dress. Setsuna had put a spell on her nice black dress so that it'd be warm enough for her, but for some reason she still felt a bit chilly. Maybe she was just nervous, or maybe she hated the cold so much the chill was mental. Whatever it was, it still made her shiver.

"Haw haw, look at poor little Tomo!" Crabbe taunted. "All dressed up for a nice date Tomo?"

"He doesn't seem to be showing up, and no wonder. So who's the lucky Mud Blood?" Goyle sneered. Man, if Kioko were there she'd be lauuuuuughing so, hard.

Hotaru covered her mouth and tried with all her might to keep down her giggles as Malfoy came in, "That would be _me_." He snarled. The two looked at him, looked at each other, and then ran.

Hotaru was no longer able to hold it down, she started giggling frantically. Malfoy was _not_ going to let them get away with _that_. Draco looked as though he was about to start laughing as well, though he was fighting it.

"They're idiots, both of them." He said and he started walking down the road. Hotaru pulled up beside him. "Too bad you can't have brains and bronze at the same time, well, obviously Night can, but she's an exception." He added. He really wasn't nervous, at all, he was just talking to her as he normally would now that he was being civil. She didn't expect him to hold her hand, or offer her his arm of course, so maybe it shouldn't be such a surprise. "So did you hear? Hagrid's on probation, and it's about time too." He said.

"I happen to like Hagrid." Hotaru told him.

"Doesn't mean I have to. I mean, he's just so…reckless. Doesn't give a care that his creatures might hurt the students." He stated.

"If I remember what Kioko told me correctly, you disobeyed his directions when the hippogriff attacked you. Otherwise no one has been hurt." Hotaru returned.

"Oh come on, Tomo. You can't tell me you weren't a bit scared by those thestrals." Malfoy said rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't, they were very tame. Oh look, it's Millichent." Hotaru said pointing.

"Who's he with? Bulstrode? I saw those two go to the Yule Ball together last year, hu." He said indifferently.

"You went with Pansy Parkingson didn't you?" Hotaru asked, curiously.

Malfoy snorted, "I'm still paying for that mistake. Parkingson's a thorn." He said glowering a bit. Hotaru left it at that, though she still wondered what had happened.

The way to Hogsmaede was a collection of comments, short conversations, and comfortable silences. Once the two passed bye Fred, George, and Lee, who stopped dead in their tracks to stare dumbly. Hotaru was really gonna hear it next time they had a study group. She could see it now, Fred and George both standing there, yelling at the top of their lungs and at the same time, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WENT OUT WITH DRACO MALFOY!!!"

When they finally reached the gate the road became a street and the street became a good deal more crowded. But then they turned down a few streets and the crowd seemed to thin a bit. Draco directed her towards a rather secluded area where a building with no windows named "Rings" stood. It looked rather uninteresting, gloomy, as if it only wanted to attract a certain type of people. For some reason Hotaru felt a bit of foreboding just before they entered.

And no wonder, as they walked through the door the whispering she'd been hearing before stopped and it seemed everyone was starring at her. The room was dimly lit with candles here and there, but it was mostly illuminated by what looked like fireflies, blinking here and there. Though they weren't real because they were too bright. The room had a bit of a bluish violet tent to it because the candles seemed to burn with a violet flame. So there was still enough light that she could faintly see all the heads in her direction.

Malfoy didn't seem to notice though, he lead her along down the left side of the wall where there were areas shaded with transparent curtains colored violet. They looked to be so that you could still see the people inside of them but couldn't see them very well. They took the second to last one because it was the only empty curtain on that side. The whispering started up again, Hotaru didn't think she wanted to know what they were all talking about. She found that she could see through the curtains from the inside pretty well.

There was a medium sized table, and around it was one of those half-circle sofas that could probably fit 7 people comfortably. There was a violet flamed candle in the middle of the table and beside it on a pedestal was a firefly globe like the one she got from that man in the hospital. The little lights gently flickered like real fireflies all around them.

Hotaru found the seat very comfortable, in fact she felt as though she was sinking into it. And it was soft too, like cloth you'd wear in the winter.

Hotaru and Draco picked up their menus, they had letters that practically glowed in the darkness so you could actually see them. "What are you waiting for?! Go serve them!" A female woman hissed to someone. Nervously a male waiter entered their curtain.

"M-may I take you're drink orders?" He asked quietly. Hotaru felt a bit sorry for him, it must be his first night on the job because he seemed so nervous.

"I'll have some of the green tea please." Hotaru answered smiling, hoping to comfort him. It seemed to work, slightly.

"I'll have some Black Grape." Draco said normally. When Hotaru gave him a questioning glance he explained, "The curtains have silencing wards around them so no one can hear us but we can hear them."

"Oh." Hotaru said. So it was a visual and audio type thing as well.

The waiter then left with their orders, stumbling on something as he walked out. "Oh dear." Hotaru said sympathetically.

"He's probably having an off day today. He's normally not so clumsy." Draco said laughingly.

"Do you come here often?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh yes, my mother and father take me here a lot when discussing…business. It's one of the safest places to discuss things with others no matter who you are or what it is. Good thing Umbridge doesn't have the sense to forbid us from it." He laughed. "Though you only seem to see certain people around here, some you see all the time. The owners live in the house area on the bottom floor downstairs, and there's a sort of inn on the floor just below us. I believe it's more like a collection of houses as well as temporary bedding rooms. They don't discuss exactly what people here do for most of the day, mostly keep to themselves." He explained.

"Oh, I see. What do they do when fights break out?" Hotaru asked.

"They don't. No one gets into a fight because everyone else will move to end it quickly so they can have their peace and quiet. They wait until they're outside." He explained. "Besides, the atmosphere is to silent and still to try fighting." He said.

'Silent and still…' Hotaru thought, wondering what that wording reminded her of. (A/N: Yes, I know what you're all thinking, 'well DUH!!!') "Kioko said she had been to this place before and liked it." She commented, looking up at the ceiling, which had been made to look like a starry night sky.

"I imagine she would." He said uncaringly. "So how are you're lessons with Snape going?" he asked as their drinks came.

"Er, okay I suppose…He's trying to teach me Occlumancy now." Hotaru answered when the waiter left.

"Has it helped?" Draco asked.

"I suppose so, I haven't had another trip to the hospital since I went to visit my Papa…" she said, rather quietly.

"Oh." He said, sipping his drink.

"Though I can't clear my mind too much, I leave myself open for attack then. It happened the first time and several times afterwards. She doesn't take complete control, but enough so that she speaks through my mouth." Hotaru practically whispered. "So…how did you learn about Mistress 9's outright attack?" She asked, the question had been bugging the back of her mind for a while, but it just hadn't seemed very important with everything else going on.

"Hm, to tell you the truth I got tipped off about your little D.A. meetings and was going there to bust them out when I saw…" He started talking quietly, "Well, everyone else was on the ground while Potter was backing up into a table with…that woman speaking to him. I heard only a whisper though, and she wasn't moving her lips….She did something, with her hands, I'm not sure what it was, but the next moment she had this crystal, this glowing crystal in her hand and Potter was on the floor. Then…she saw me…." He straightened up and fixed his mask back onto his face. "The next thing I remember, or rather want to remember, Madam Meiou was helping me up on my feet and we all gathered into your Hospital room." He said. "Night made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone about the D.A., though I suspect if I told anyone I saw it I'd have to tell them what was going on and such. I don't really think it'd be a good idea to say, 'Yeah, I found them out. All but Potter and an evil incarnate worse than a dementor were on the floor knocked out.'" Dispite the delicate subject they were talking about Hotaru giggled, wondering how Umbridge would react to _that_ information. She'd probably try to issue a decree saying that the Stars were under her command as well, then she'd get quite a few notoriously powerful attacks heading up her…oh great, Hotaru was starting to think like Kioko now.

"D-did you see…a black star on her forehead?" Hotaru whispered, looking at her hands.

"A black star? No, there was nothing on her forehead. Oh wait, there _was_ this small crystal etched into her skin right there," he said putting his finger onto his firehead. "Strangely enough, it reminded me of Sapphire's Black Crystal from Saturn now that I think about it." He added putting his hand back down.

"Oh…" Strange, and then again it wasn't so strange. The black star was Pharaoh 90's symbol, now that he wasn't helping her it'd be something else, but why black crystal? Hotaru picked up her menu to see what she wanted to order.

"So, I don't suppose you'll tell me the real reason you kept wearing headbands a while back." He said.

"Oh…Well…did you see the symbol on my forehead after Mistress 9 took over?" He shook his head, "Well, that symbol was there for a while before, only it's usually carved into my forehead. Setsuna-mama had me put an illusion over it because too many people were asking the same thing and trying to take it off for fun. Here, I'll show you." Hotaru pushed back her bangs and allowed the illusion to fall for long enough that he could see, and then she put it back up.

"That would make sense. I hear demons normally have their marks for people they…clam. That could be yours." He said.

"I think I'll get the Ramen." Hotaru commented, she then nodded to him. "Could be." Though she knew for a fact that it wasn't. Though, now that she thought about it, why was she bleeding like that? It wasn't particularly normal to have a cut in the shape of your planet's symbol. She'd have to ask Setsuna about it, or bring it up. It could be another one of these 'mysteries'. Hotaru suddenly perked up, "Wait, who tipped you off about the D.A.?!" she asked.

"I can't remember, oh well. If they ask I'll just tell them I never found a D.A." He answered uncaringly.

"It's important. They could tell Umbridge!" Hotaru said with a hushed voice.

"And we wouldn't want _that_ now would we?" The side of Draco's lip started to twitch into a smirk. Hotaru could hardly believe him. Okay, the absolute lack of outward signs to indicate he cared about her was one thing, but to totally disregard her thoughts and opinions as something he doesn't need to be concerned about was another. Didn't he _care_ that _she_ was a member of the D.A.?! Did it even cross his mind that ratting them out just might get her a little upset? "What?" Draco asked, she was probably giving him an expression to match what she was considering.

"Nothing." She huffed, trying to keep her voice still quiet. She turned her head to look out the curtain at those around the other tables, but her eyes didn't take in what she was seeing. She was starting to feel depression weighing down on her again, like a large rock in her chest. Dismal and morbid thoughts started coming into her mind again. Maybe he didn't really care, maybe he was just going out with her because it would raise his status in some way. Maybe…he'd lied to her, maybe he was just going out with her to get her on their side…maybe he didn't really care if he was a Death Eater…

"It sure doesn't sound like nothing. Oh come on Tomo, you know how much I hate Potter. It's hard enough that you're friends with him, I keep feeling as though I should be slightly civil to him because of it. It is _really hard_ passing up an opportunity to get him completely expelled, though at Night's wandpoint and with you're input on the matter I'll settle for a detention." He said.

Strangely enough, as well as ironically, Malfoy knew just what to say at that time. Hotaru looked back at him and smiled, so her opinion _did_ matter to him, to an extent, but it still did. Malfoy took another sip of his coffee, "I suppose you'll be wanting me to hold hands down the hallway now?" he asked, a little bit of disgust in his voice.

"You don't have to. Actually, you might not want to because if Haruka-papa saw…" Malfoy cringed.

"Yeah, _I'll_ be the one in the hospital wing." He said, making Hotaru giggle. "Seriously though, what are you going to be expecting? I've seen too many guys blow it because they didn't meet up to the girl's standards, or they went over in several ways." He asked.

Hotaru felt a bit taken back once again, she found it a bit odd for someone to ask that. Normally you try and guess or find out with round about questions. And once again she found it non-too-surprising after thinking it through. Malfoy's not going to spend his time worrying about all that. "Er…I suppose you could at least say hi now and then. It's nice when you come to visit me in the hospital. Maybe a date now and then, but it doesn't have to be often." She said truthfully.

"You don't require a lot then?" Hotaru shook her head, "Good because I don't either. I'm not going to try and keep you from your other…friends. But don't expect me to be nice to them, ever." He said.

"I still think that if you'd just set your distaste for muggles aside and really got to know Harry you two might not have such a bad relationship." She said. "After all, my Papa was 100% muggle before he was infected with that demon, and if you didn't like me you wouldn't be hanging around me would you?" Hotaru asked.

Malfoy considered a moment and shook his head, "No, you're pretty easy to like for some strange reason." He said. "But you're one of those people who'd make friends with just about everyone," he stated.

"Are you ready to order?" Asked the waiter as he peeked in the curtain.

"I am." Hotaru answered kindly. "Are you?" She asked Draco.

"Sure. I'll have the stake, rare." He said.

"What kind of sauce?" Asked the waiter approaching their table with a notebook in his hand.

"None." He said.

"Dark fruit or Albish?" The waiter asked.

"Albish."

"And you ma'am?" He asked.

"I'll take the Ramen noodles please." She said.

"What flavor?" he asked.

"Chicken." She answered.

"Side dish?"

"Um…" She looked at the side dishes.

"Get the Ebos, it's pretty good." Malfoy told her pointing.

"Okay I'll take that then." Hotaru said.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"No, that's about it." Hotaru said. He nodded and then left with their order.

"Perhaps if I'd met you the first year I'd have altered my outlook on Potter, but it's not happening. He's just too…Gryffindor for my tastes." He said.

"Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin use to be best friends." Hotaru reminded. When Malfoy gave her an odd look she said, "Weren't you listening to the Sorting Hat?" She asked.

"No, his rhythms mean nothing to me. Well that was fast." Draco said as their food came in. The waiter bowed politely and then left after they got their plates situated.

For most of the day they stayed in Rings, talking about this and that and sometimes not talking at all but watching all the little firefly lights and where they were going and such. It was a perfectly romantic atmosphere, unfortunately the last thing Draco wanted to do was be mushy, and as Kioko had told her, there was a fine line between 'mush and romance'. After a while Hotaru could no longer ignore the fact that their curtain was getting a good many curious looks. She had, in fact, seen a woman whisper something to a newly arrived waiter and point to them. Hotaru was beginning to get very suspicious, and a bit scared as well. Was there a slight possibility, that they might know about Mistress 9? But it was hard to make sense out of, they couldn't _all_ know everything. Something clicked suddenly, they probably read the Daily Prophet, and according to Hermione she had an article, small or big, about her in there nearly every day. That must be it.

Their bill wasn't very high, in fact Malfoy couldn't understand why they were suddenly a lot more cheep. "The only explanation I can think of is they either know me from my Father or they read the Daily Prophet a lot." He said giving Hotaru a sideways glance. "The last article called you 'sweet, sensitive, caring, and a good friend'." He told her.

Hotaru blushed and got up, "I wish they wouldn't." She sighed smoothing out the creases in her dress, prepared to leave.

But suddenly Malfoy took her hand and stopped her, "Hotaru," He began, making her turn to face him. He'd never used her first name before, something must be wrong, very wrong. "There's something I have to tell you and this is the best place to do it in." His eyes lingered on the curtain, as if ordering it to stay closed. He then looked back at Hotaru. "He wants you on his side, The Dark Lord, he told my father this and I was in the room with him. He said, he said something about needing you. Hotaru, he's going to stop at nothing until he gets whatever it is he wants from you. I-I think it's that demon, I think he wants to revive her completely and have her work for him." He said cautiously.

"B-but he can't, Mistress 9…you heard Setsuna, she's more powerful than Chaos. She, she won't obey him unless she wants to. She's very dangerous, he could get everyone, including himself, killed if he tried." Hotaru said shaking.

"I don't know who this Chaos is, but—"

"There's a lot you don't know and you'll eventually find out. But just believe me when I say Chaos is more powerful, more horrible, than any witch or wizard could ever be, including Vol—him." Malfoy gave her a bit of a shocked/disbelieving look. "Trust me on this, there are different forms of power than your magic, just like what Setsuna said. If You-Know-Who ever revived Mistress 9," Hotaru shook her head, "it'd be worse than what she did at the D.A. meeting." She said in a hushed voice.

"This has to do with that 'other world' you live in doesn't it?" Malfoy asked. Hotaru nodded, "I doubt you'll be allowed to tell me everything, but I'd like to know some more about it." He said.

"You just can't tell anyone what I told you." Hotaru said.

"Secrets I can keep, and I don't go back on my word once you have it. And you have my word I won't tell anyone." He told her. "Now let's go." He said, letting his voice go back to normal. He let go of her hand and then set the required money down on the table with a small tip.

"Oh dear." Hotaru sighed when they got outside. It was raining, pretty hard. And her without an umbrella. She took out her wand and weaved a spell so that the rain wouldn't hit her. Draco did the same and the two walked out. The rain stopped and then fell down another way a few inches above Hotaru's head, it formed a dome shape around her and kept her shoes from getting too wet.

Suddenly Hotaru remembered something she needed to do, "Oh, would you mind stopping by a shop called Saturn's Eye real quick?" She asked Draco.

He shrugged, "Fine with me."

Just as Hotaru suspected they found Kioko in there bending over something that was making some loud chirping noises. She looked up and grinned, "Oh, hi. Having fun you two?" She asked teasingly.

"Stuff it Night." Draco grumbled.

"Why Draco, you've picked up some of my slang." She said, looking very proud of herself. She then looked at Hotaru and put her hands together in a prayer-like position, "Hotaru? Best friend of mine, I know I haven't really paid you back for the amulet yet but…um…" She trailed off.

"Of course I'll buy the phoenix for you. Silver actually told me he'd have it next time we came here so that's what I was coming to do." Hotaru told her. She picked up the cage of the cute little royal blue and black phoenix.

"Hotaru, I love you." Kioko said as the two walked up to the counter.

"60 Galleons." Silver told them.

"_60_, you said you got yours for 80!" Kioko exclaimed.

"No, I sold it to her for the same price." Silver said as Hotaru started counting Galleons.

"I don't suppose you have another one of those." Malfoy came up.

Silver shook his head, "The Hybrid Illusion Phoenixes are only born for certain people, and the two that I have had so far I am only selling to their certain people. Namely Miss Tomo and Miss Night." He stated.

"Well I feel special now." Kioko said as Silver handed her the Phoenix. "Hm, I think I'll name her Calypso, don't know why, but I will." Kioko said. She raised an questioning eyebrow at Silver's smirk but let it pass.

*********

"Sooooooooo, how'd it go?" Kioko asked grinning as she moved to sit on Hotaru's bed.

"Well, something pretty funny happened at the beginning of it. Crabbe and Goyle were with him," Hotaru couldn't help but start grinning. "Well, I was wearing my nice dress, as you saw, and they," She snickered, "They started making fun of me, then Goyle asked, 'Who's the lucky Mud Blood?'." Hotaru said. As she had predicted, Kioko fell down laughing really hard.

"What did Malfoy do?!" She asked hysterically.

"He said in a dark voice, 'That would be me.'" Hotaru said. "They ran." Kioko started laughing harder.

Well, Pandora had taken the liberty of watching Calypso, the two were chirping in conversation with each other on Hotaru's curtain poll at the moment. Jade and Shiva were lazing in all the free space of the room. Ebony, the raven, was parched on top of Kioko's curtain poll sleeping, and the two snakes, Lilic and Anri, were anacondas at the moment and occupied another section of the room. They were all just kind of lazing in the large room space between the two's beds and the door.

"Oh I wish I had stayed with you for a bit longer then." Kioko said, "That would have been hilarious. Malfoy must be chewing them out."

Suddenly there was a sound that could have been a mixture of a boom and a crash down stairs. "Hm, sounds like a guy tried getting into the girl's dormitory. Let's go see who it is." Kioko said sprinting down the pathway between her pets. Hotaru followed her and several other girls were coming out to see who it was as well.

"Crabbe and Goyle?!" Kioko exclaimed and she busted out laughing. Malfoy looked irritated, slightly amused, and pleased at the same time.

"They were trying to get away from me by going into the girl's dormitories." He said smirking at the two as they fumbled up. Some of the other girls snickered and went back up to the dormitories.

"Why…were they trying to get away from…" Kioko looked at Hotaru and then collapsed into a fit of giggles.

A/N: Hm, looks like it's leaning pretty much towards Hotaru and Draco, don't worry, it'll change to Harry in later chapters though!!! Then I don't know what to do Liar!).


	16. Silence to Sound

A/N: Hi guys. Well, I'm taking a Driver's Ed coarse currently and I just got back from watching _The Video_. I am just now getting over my new fear of cars, I know what a brain looks like on the pavement, I know what a head looks like without a brain, what it looks like when you've been scraped so badly you can see the bone, how drinking and driving is a very very very **very** bad thing, and I am _neverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_ riding in a car without a seatbelt _ever_ again. Needless to say I have a new respect for the road and am questioning the notion of getting my driver's license…

"HOW THE HECK COULD YOU GO OUT WITH MALFOY!!!???" She knew it was coming, it would come sometime, thankfully they waited until _after_ Kioko put up the Silence Ward to yell at the top of their lungs.

Hotaru rubbed her ears and Kioko looked as though hers were currently ringing. She took her quick pen and started drawing 'baka' on their foreheads with Japanese characters. It was just so tempting, after all, Fred and George were right there. And the funniest thing is they weren't moving until they got an answer. Kioko was holding her stomach in laughter.

"Well?" Fred asked tapping his foot.

Hotaru took out a colored pen and started outlining the characters in blue ink. Kioko was now having a hard time breathing.

"We're not leaving until you answer." George told her. Hotaru got out a red pen and started outlining the blue smiling.

"She's writing 'idiot' on your face in Japanese in case you didn't know." Kioko said sucking in a lot of air from her laughing attacks. "Come on Hotaru, let's go on to Hogsmaede." Kioko said getting up from her bench. Hotaru put her book up and smoothed out her skirt before going around Fred and George to follow Kioko. But they started tailing the two.

"What the heck could you see in him?!" Demanded George.

"I mean, he's a git right?" Fred exclaimed.

"No, he just doesn't like you, so he's a git to you." Hotaru answered.

"But-but…!"

"Goodbye Fred, goodbye George." Kioko said waving.

********

"Anything new today Silver?" Kioko asked bending over a box of assorted rings.

"Yes, actually." Silver suddenly brought out a long sleek black dress and grinned at the two of them. "Dresses for two lovely ladies. You know the Yule Ball is coming up." He said.

"As pretty as that dress is I'm gonna have to decline. I don't plan on going to the dance _with_ anyone. And besides," Kioko looked at the dress with a bit of disgust, "I don't like dresses period. Anything that doesn't close between the legs I have a bit of a problem with, unlike Hotaru."

Hotaru, on the other hand was feeling the fabric of the dress. It was sleek satin, very black and it shined a bit. It was mostly plain but it had a silver chain around the waist and gloves as well as a few jewelry items to accompany it. A silver necklace with violet gems, a chocker of the same nature, earrings that were in a long diamond shape made from the same violet gem, and two small silver chains to go on her wrists over the gloves. The top of the dress itself had two straps, one pare to go around the shoulders and one to hold it up and go over.

"Why don't you try it on Hotaru, looks like it'd fit you perfectly?" Kioko commented.

"There are dressing rooms over there. You can put it on while I try to talk Miss Night into a pant suit." Silver said. He folded up and handed the dress over to Hotaru and set the box with all its accessories to her as well.

"Pant suits I can do." Kioko said as Hotaru walked into the dressing room.

At first it didn't seem like there was a way for her to get the dress on, but it had obviously been spelled so that she could stretch it out and then slip it on. When it was on it seemed to tighten in certain areas to fit her form. She put on the gloves and the jewelry and when she looked in the mirror, she blushed. It was rather obvious she was 16 now, and it was only a while ago that her birthday had passed, she hadn't bothered to tell anyone because she got enough attention as it was. And her family hadn't said anything because they understood that. But she was 16, and looked it. Though she shouldn't have been surprised, all the senshi were prettier than average, it was because they were all princesses of the solar system. But, as Hotaru looked in the mirror, she couldn't help but think she looked…particularly pretty. She didn't know what it was, but the dress just seemed to bring out all her attractive features, including her unusually pale skin and black/violet hair.

"Come on out Hotaru," Kioko said from the door, "And don't give me the 'I'm not ready' excuse, I can tell you're second guessing the mirror!" she exclaimed.

Hotaru took a deep breath and opened the door. "Is it that bad?" She asked when Kioko just stood there and stared at her.

"Sorry, I just…I can't get this…okay I have this image of you and my head, exactly as you are now, and the caption is 'princess'. Now, I don't know about you, but I'd take offence to that kind of a thing, so that's why I'm having a hard time coming out with it." She told her.

"Oh…" Hotaru trailed off blushing.

"You look very lovely in it." Silver told her grinning. "Of course, being the store owner, I'd say that anyways so you can't quite take my word for it." He added making them snicker.

"Well, I think you should take it." Kioko said, an evil grin appeared on her lips, "I wanna see Malfoy's reaction." She snickered.

"Kioko!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Kidding, kidding!" Kioko defended, "But really, you look good in it." She said honestly.

Hotaru sighed, "I suppose I'll take it." She said.

"Good, now change out real quick so I can try on this pant suit." Kioko pushed.

"Going, I'm going." Hotaru said walking back into the dressing room. She removed the dress and put her old clothes back on, folding it up as neatly as she could back into the box. When she came back out Kioko moved into the dressing room with a clothes box of her own.

*********

The next day was Monday, and it seemed news about the upcoming Yule Ball had reached the ears of a good number of students, who were in turn passing the info onto the rest of them. No one was sure exactly when it was, some guessed it'd be around the end of the school year, others suggested it was soon and were rushing to get dates. Whatever it was, both Kioko and Hotaru seemed to be getting a good many letters in their room from 'secret admirers' and 'non-so-secret admirers'. Kioko finally shut and locked the window, but decided against it after the owls decided to send them the letters in the meals. Mind you, it was only Monday.

On the arrival of Tuesday Hotaru had a good mind to change her pacifist ways just so she could help Kioko box a certain pare of twins' ears. At first she didn't feel so awkward when everyone was staring at her, there could have been some new discovery in the Daily Prophet, maybe the found out her father died near Christmas. She might have been able to live that down, but not why they were really staring.

  
She just happened to glance at the wall where the doors were, to see if Kioko was still coming, and she saw it. A very large sign that covered up all but the doorway was plastered right there, and there were several teachers on the sides of it trying to remove the thing. Hotaru, who was about to eat her biscuit, turned many shades of red and nearly dropped the thing back onto her plate.

"THE PRITIEST GIRLS IN ALL OF HOGWARTS ARE: HOTARU TOMO AND KIOKO NIGHT!!! (As if this fact wasn't _painfully_ obvious before)" Was what it said. Hotaru hid her face in embarrassment. Why, oh _why_ did they have to do that?!

Kioko came into the hall in a pleasant mood, she probably took a potion to get herself out of bed if she was in such a good mood, but once she sat down she noticed everyone was looking at them, and then noticed Hotaru with her face on the table pointing to the sign. "**WEASLEY**!!!!!" Kioko yelled in an ear-piercing shriek. She then pulled out her wand and sent a hex towards the sign.

Hotaru looked up to see what she'd done because the entire hall was starting to break out into a surrey of laughter, and then fell back down in her own fit of giggles. Kioko had changed the sign so instead of saying 'HOTARU TOMO AND KIOKO NIGHT' it said 'FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY'. Hotaru suspected this was one of Kioko's spur-of-the-moment-ultimate-revenges because the entire school had seen it and the entire school would be laughing about it for a loooooooong time.

"Good one Night, even I have to admit that I'm impressed." Draco said as he moved into the seat beside Hotaru. Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be seen, but Hotaru knew better than to ask. Besides, she didn't want to know.

"Why thank you Draco." She said with a gesture of her hand. Hotaru noticed that the teachers were no longer trying to get the sign down.

But Kioko wasn't done yet, oh no. After classes were over she used a very complex sticky charm so that they stuck to everything their bare skin touched, meaning clothes, books, brooms, anything. And because it was so complex it took the rest of the day for them to figure out how to undo it for Setsuna was _not_ going to help them.

"Well, I suppose we deserve it," George said good-naturedly. "Let's just be glad Hotaru isn't vindictive like Kioko or we'd _really_ be in trouble." Hotaru fixed them with a slightly dark stare. Both Fed and George jumped and started running.

Kioko watched them for a moment, and she started snickering, "My glaring doesn't have as much of an impact anymore because I do it all the time, but since you hardly ever get mad at anything just a small look from you will scare them more than my regular glare." She said.

Hotaru shrugged.

*********

__

Journal Entry, Quidditch: Saturday's game was, a, nightmare. I mean, I don't really get in to Quidditch, but after that match I was feeling so sorry for the Gryffendor team. The only reason they won was because Ginny got the snitch, and it was still_ a close call. Kioko wasn't too happy about Ron's performance either. "After all that practicing with him!" she huffed after the match. I have to agree with her, Ron has been getting increasingly better when Kioko drags him out to the field and starts throwing Quaffles at his goals. But when on the field…_

I had a nightmare again, and woke up in my hospital room Sunday morning, feeling as though something had been jerking me one way and then the other for a long time. I was rather dizzy and disoriented. The Symbol of Saturn was cut into my forehead much deeper than normal. 

I can't really remember the nightmare, all I remember is the first part when I'm walking through the forest with all the huge trees and the glass road. Then the rest is a blur. Kioko told me that she was awakened by me screaming, crying out, and grabbing for something as I tossed and turned in my bed. She said it was like I was trying to move something, but in my dream I obviously couldn't. I seem to remember trying to gain back control.

I get the feeling that, if this was true, it means Mistress 9 is trying to raise again. I caught myself wandering down that same forbidden corridor, and had to hide quickly so as to keep Filtch from finding me there. It's a bit slow of me, but there has to be something down that corridor that Mistress 9 wants for some reason, I should tell Setsuna, I really should…but for some reason I get the feeling that this is best kept a secret. Maybe it's me, maybe it's Mistress 9, but something in my better judgment tells me to keep from telling anyone about that corridor.

If it's true what Malfoy told me in Rings, I've become a target of Voldemort, though I'm safe because he's not going to attack the castle with Dumbledore in it. But I'm only safe for a while. If he really wants Mistress 9 to be revived, and he doesn't stop until he gets what he wants…he could end up destroying the world.

It's a bit petty, but I still_ can't accept the fact that Mistress 9 is more powerful than Chaos, even though I said it myself to Malfoy. It's just really hard to accept that there are things we just don't know. We thought that Chaos and Cosmos were at the top of both ladders, but we were wrong it seems. And it's hard to accept that. Things have become a lot more complicated because of it. The way I look at cosmic balance is different now, I guess I'm starting to see it as a big mess where nothing has a simple explanation._

She's still trying to weigh me down, she's trying to overwhelm me. But, I made a promise, I absolutely refuse to let her win. She's not going to drag me down, she can try and try all she likes, but the only way I'll stop fighting is if she's able to kill me off for the body. She's trying to attack me in a physical sense now, by burning my forehead through my symbol. And it is really hurting nowadays, almost to the point where I can hardly concentrate on my homework. Setsuna's giving me some pain killers for it, but it's getting really tough.

It's starting to feel as though I just can't get a break from it all, there are no moments' peace for me. And when there are they are normally interrupted by one thing or another, mostly Haruka-papa. News has reached her ears that I went out with Malfoy. First she yelled at me for dating him behind her back, and then she went into a long repetitive lecture about how the Malfoys are all a bunch of bakas and gits. I'll not go into detail about what exactly she said, but it sounded like it was mostly based upon personal prejudices. I also noted that some things Lucius did I couldn't see Draco doing, at all. But there was no sense in trying to tell Haruka-papa that, my best bet was to sit there and listen to her until she averted her attention and then dart off in the nearest possible exit, which was a door leading to the library.

Umbridge has been starting to tail me a bit more as well. Asking little questions, some that I answer, some that I don't. No one's going to come to me with their problems if an adult is near so I haven't been too busy with all that. And the others a certainly not going to hang around me if she is, so it's been a while since I was able to ask Harry how he's doing. I've been hearing, from Kioko, that he's been having nightmares, and Occlumancy doesn't seem to be helping him much.

As for the Silent Language, Kioko and I have been using it with each other quite a bit, she's now able to read full pages of this book, though some words stump her at times. I've been getting better at tuning my mind-reading abilities more towards an 'on-off' switch, it's not nearly as bad now as it use to be. In fact Kioko's been helping me get use to it as well by doing what she had been the first time she found out, screaming her thoughts out and trying_ to make me read them._

However, emotions are another thing, I still get headaches when there's too much anger or hate in the room. Sometimes I just have to up and leave to get my head to stop pounding. It's very tiring.

I suppose I should get on to bed. Tomorrow promises to be a very tiring day because my teachers are giving me some really advanced homework now.

*********

By mid-morning the next day Hotaru good reason to be tired throughout the week. And it only started with Umbridge's 27th educational decree, "Any student found in possession of the magazine _The Quibbler_ will be expelled." Well, this lead to questions, and this type of questions lead to answers, and this certain question lead to an answer that lead to an article in a Magazine.

Kioko was particularly happy that day, mainly because of Umbridge's reaction to Harry's article. She and Hermione both knew that if there was one thing Umbridge could have done to make people read that article it was banning it. Kioko ordered several of those magazines and put charms on them so that if Umbridge saw them they'd look like note books or blank sheets of paper. She then handed them out to anyone who didn't have one already.

Tuesday Galaxia could be seen with her hair up in a thick ponytail, red-tented glasses off, and a copy of _The Quibbler_ in her hand for everyone to see, and it was very obvious what she was reading. Umbridge was not a happy woman.

But this was not the reason Hotaru was starting to get stressed, the reason was that she had handfuls of people asking her what she thought about it when she was needing some down time the most. But she was too polite to leave them hanging. So she let them know what she thought, and that was that Harry was telling the truth and 'He-Who-Is-A-Right-Pain-In-The-Rear' (ask Kioko called him) was back. Her only escape was her dormitory room, and it was hard to get _there_ without being mobbed by Slytherins who wanted her opinion as well. She had to stay up really late Wednesday night to get all her homework done. And Thursday was _not_ any help either, it seemed as though she'd take on Kioko's habit of sleeping in on weekends. But even _then_ she was hardly getting a break. Mistress 9 was sending her nightmares left and right, she was taking a good many pain killers for her forehead, and it seemed as though depression was only adding to all the weight on her shoulders.

"I hope he goes off to Azcaban soon is all I can say." Malfoy muttered to her once.

"You're father?" Hotaru asked and he nodded.

"Potter named him as a Death Eater didn't he?" Draco grinned, "The sooner I get rid of him the better off I'll be. I almost want to _thank_ Potter, _almost_." He added. "Though Crabbe and Goyle will have different plans so I suppose I ought to act like I despise him for it. What do you think?" he asked.

"Draco I've been having people ask me what I think for the entire week, for once I'd like to stop thinking." Hotaru sighed.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Just tell them to back off why don't you?"

"Because, they're asking me for my honest opinion and I can't just turn them down. _You_ can, but not me." She answered rubbing her forehead.

After that it seemed Malfoy was a bit fed up with all the people asking her those questions. He made a point to butt in and start barking orders and threatening to give them detentions when they came in groups like they normally did. Hotaru didn't quite approve of his methods, but at the same time she was a bit thankful for the momentary peace this gave her. It was Draco's way of being sweet, well, as sweet as he could get at least. And he wasn't badgering her about telling him more about the Sailor Wars and all that in the least.

That weekend all Hotaru did for the day was sleep and pray her dreams were peaceful. And because they were there was no way on heaven and earth she was getting out of bed. Even though Kioko tried.

"Come on Hotaru, this just isn't right. You might cause the Apocalypse because of the wrongness of the picture. Me being wide awake and you laying here in bed trying to sleep is just not right!!!" Kioko wined. "Can you at least come to the library with me, you don't even have to read anything, just lay there on the table and doze." She said.

But Hotaru waved her off with her hand, "I couldn't get up if I wanted, and I don't." She mumbled tiredly. "I'm just too tired…" She yawned and turned over to get into a more comfortable position.

"Okay, okay, just promise you'll at least come to the library tomorrow." Kioko said.

"Hai, hai." She said and then dozed off again before she knew Kioko had left the room.

The next day she went down to the library with Kioko, but she couldn't focus on her book because she still wanted some sleep. She actually dozed off on the table with her book under her. Probably the only reason Madam Pince didn't wake her was because she was asleep on her own book and not one of the library ones.

"Hey Hotaru," Kioko said in one of Hotaru's dozing intervals. "I still have that Draught of Peace, want some? It'll probably help you sleep better." She asked handing her the magic bottle. Hotaru took it and sipped a bit of it. By the time she had handed it back she was asleep again.

Monday, however, was an entirely other matter. She woke up bright and early with a relaxing yawn, feeling very refreshed and ready to tackle an entire week of stress, though prepared to borrow some Draught of Peace to do it with. She walked to the Great Hall in a very pleasant mood and sat down in her normal spot. She was finished with her breakfast before most even started so she walked over to the Gryffindor table to visit with Harry a bit.

"Hi Harry! Hi Ron! Hi Hermione! How are you today?" She asked.

"You're sure in a nice mood. Something good happen?" Ron asked with a peace of bacon in his mouth.

Hotaru shook her head, "No, I just feel so much better today. I spent the entire weekend sleeping and now I'm refreshed. Though I'm hoping to keep my grades up, I get the feeling that I was slipping a bit last week because of all the stress." She said.

"Don't feel bad if you let them slip, I heard the teachers are starting to give you N.E.W.T. level homework." Hermione said smiling. "I honestly don't know how you do it, last time I tried loading myself up I couldn't hardly handle it."

Ron stared at Hotaru, "N.E.W.T. level?! How the heck are you managing!?" He demanded awestruck.

"Quick pens help a good deal, especially after you've used them for a while. And after a good deal of reading you learn how to take in an entire page within a minute." Hotaru answered.

"Brains help as well." Hermione put in, "And you get better brains with practice." She gave the two of them a 'look'.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you in classes." Hotaru said.

"Wait, Hotaru. There's something I have to ask you." Harry said grabbing her robes.

"Yes?" Hotaru asked, she should have known what was coming up next.

"Is it, is it true that you went out with…_Malfoy_?" He asked, hardly able to say it.

"Yes, Harry, I did. And I can tell exactly what you're about to say without reading your mind so don't waste your energy. And here's my answer: No, I don't think he's a git. But what I _do_ think is that you two would become pretty good friends if you put your differences aside." She answered, firmly enough, but keeping her soft edge.

"As if." Harry snorted.

"You know, that's exactly what he said when I suggested it to him. I'll see you later." She told him before leaving to join back up with Kioko.

The day probably started out a good day, in fact it seemed as though it'd stay a good day for a long while, but everything went downhill the instant their Occlumancy session started.

"Today I'd like you to try letting me into a few of your memories, if you see one coming you particularly don't want to share you can resist, but I'd like to see if I can gain any clues." Snape told Hotaru.

She was a little surprised at first, normally he wanted her to be able to keep him from seeing anything, and she had. But now as she stood in front of him, she had to try not to clear her mind because it had become second nature when in this position. "_Legilimens_!" Snape exclaimed with his wand to Hotaru.

She was 7 and Kelorinite wes looking down at her in disgust. She was 8 and sitting on a chair Kelorinite had strapped her too and was refusing to drink any milk the woman tried getting down her. She was 4 and at work with her Papa, the room suddenly exploded. She was 11, and starring at a part of her arm she had skinned, discovering for the first time the cyborg part of her. She was 14, she bent down to pick up a hat that a cute pink haired girl lost and breathing heavily from exhaustion. Still 14, and there was Chibi-Usa handing her an ice cream cone. Chibi-Usa was running to her, big smile on her face, Hotaru'd never felt so happy in her life.

There was her Papa, standing there before her. She reached out and…

"NOOOO!!!" Hotaru shrieked, forcing the images back, forcing the memories back. She didn't want to remember that, it was the last thing she wanted to remember! She collapsed onto the ground and started sobbing, crying. It _was_ her fault! She'd tried to forget, tried so hard to forget, but it was her fault, she just didn't want to be alone…

"Hotaru!" Harry gasped and he was at her side before she knew it. Hotaru grabbed the sleeve of his robes and buried her face in them, just sobbing.

"It's all my fault!" She cried out.

"H-Hotaru, we-we need to get Setsuna, or Madam Pomphry, someone. I think, you, you released some sort of force, and Snape is…" Harry trailed off.

Hotaru bolted upright and ran over to Professor Snape's limp form. "Oh no!!!" She yelled. "Oh please don't be dead! _Please_ don't be dead!!!" She cried out hysterically, trying to check for pulse. She grabbed his hand into hers and just cried, she couldn't find a pulse, nothing. With all her might she wished and wished, she willed him to still be alive. She pushed her wish all through her body, ever inch of her was wishing, praying, hoping he wasn't dead. 

"I'm sorry!!!" She cried desperately, "Don't die, don't…" Hotaru gasped. Her hands were glowing with a violet light and coursing with power. They shook and trembled because of the new force, but it seemed they knew what to do. The violet glow passed from her hands and extended on down Snape's arm and then throughout his body. She…she could feel his pulse now, he stirred, his chest went up and down as he breathed, and his eyes fluttered open.

It was another moment before the violet light left, and Hotaru felt so drained of all her emotional and physical energy she could hardly keep herself sitting up on the floor. Snape sat up and stared at her, a blank look in his eye that was gradually turning to disbelief. "Tomo," He whispered, "I was dead…"


	17. Future Troubles

A/N: Yo! Hey guys, sorry to say this, but next week I am starting *gags* school. And therefore will not have the time to spend nearly the entire day on my fic. I'll have Monday, sure, but I'm also starting to drive and those lessons will be clouding my schedule as well as my babysitting job. I'm just glad I already have a vehicle (which is a big old hunk of metal called a truck that has no A/C, oh, but the heater works!) because I don't have to get a real job to pay for one. Clear the streets, I'm 16 and just got my permit! Oh, and might want to get off the sidewalks as well.

Oh no, Kioko and I are starting to act like teenagers, we're talking about _hair_. THE HORROR!!!!!! (Kioko would like to put in that she has only just got a break from school and is feeling unusually hyper because she's found out that she has an extra day of break because it's labor day and her brain's been screwed a bit but it will pass shortly)

"Meiou, I was dead." Snape said for the umpteenth time.

Setsuna shook her head, "The stars cannot bring life back to the human body, once the soul has passed to death it cannot be brought back. However there is an interval, a limbo if you would, where your soul may resign in for a short or long amount of time depending on your condition. Hotaru has always had the power to heal, and ever since she came to Hogwarts it has been sharpening. There is a good chance that she merely brought you back from that limbo." Setsuna told him.

"Meiou, I was dead." He repeated plainly. "I saw…someone who is definitely dead. There is no explanation, I felt Tomo's power send me there and then take me back. Meiou, I _know_ that she brought me back to life. You can't hide it any longer, I know she is an immortal, I've known for a while. This, Mistress 9 has given me too many clues to follow. Stop trying to hide it." He ordered.

Setsuna looked down, "It seems, that this situation is more severe than I had at first thought." She sighed, and then she looked at Hotaru. "Hotaru, do you realize, that you not only released pure silent energy, but you also brought someone, who was in fact dead, to life?" She asked.

Hotaru shook her head, "W-when a star seed dies…that's it…isn't it? I mean, he doesn't have a Sailor Crystal, I couldn't have completely kill—"

"Oh yes you could have, and you did." Galaxia stated, suddenly appearing in the room. "Something I think I should have told you a long time ago, while we were training near the Cauldron, is that your power of Silence is not something that can easily be explained. It's a force that can be bent towards good and evil at the same time, therefore it can kill and revive too. You are the barer of this power, you are like the silver crystal of Silence. That is one reason why you don't need a henshin stick to transform. But for a while you could have already killed and then revived someone such as Professor Snape, though I had no idea you were so strong to use it outside of your transformation." She sighed, "This could have something to do with Mistress 9's revival." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Snape demanded, leering at Galaxia.

"Setsuna, might I have a word with Hotaru alone? You can use this time to explain a few things to Snape, and I imagine that he will relay them to Dumbledore as he's been doing. It is high time we stopped hiding." She said taking off her red-tented glasses.

Setsuna nodded, and motioned Snape out the door, but he wasn't going. "I'm not leaving Tomo until I know she's safe." He stated. Hotaru felt her heart thump hard against her chest.

"Mr. Snape, even you should understand that Hotaru is as safe as she will ever be at this point. She is never safe as you should know, and she is always being threatened from the worst possible area. As Setsuna might tell you later, I have quite a bit of experience at being possessed myself. Now," Glandria said.

Snape reluctantly complied, but Hotaru guessed it was only because he wanted answers.

Galaxia sat down on Hotaru's bed and rubbed her face a bit with her left hand, red glasses in her right. She then put the glasses back on and sighed again. "I suppose I should start by saying I'm sorry."

"Huh? Why?" Hotaru asked.

"For being a lousy parent to you these past few months. I hardly ever see you anymore unless you're in Astronomy on Mondays, and then I have other students to teach. I haven't been straightforward with you, I haven't been spending much time with you, I haven't even been visiting you in the Hospital very much. And when I do it's because something vital has come up and I'm needed." She said looking up at the ceiling.

"Galaxia…" Hotaru reached over to take her hand, "It's okay." She said smiling. "I don't mind, really." She said.

Glandria shook her head, and looked down at her hands laying limply on her lap. "I should have told you before hand about your powers. Maybe if I had…I don't know. I'm thinking that Mistress 9 has been using your power of Silence to revive herself. I'll tell this to Setsuna of course, but I, I'm not sure I can accept that she could be…"

Hotaru had been wondering the same thing, how could Mistress 9 be more powerful than Choas? It was probably a hard pill to swallow for all of them.

"I thought I was powerful, I thought I was strong, I really did, but I couldn't fight of Chaos. And here you come along, harboring a spirit made stronger than…_him_, that is not only being fueled by your own power, but you're also keeping her from controlling you." She sighed, "When I see you, your body still young, it's hard to remember that you as aged as I am, maybe even more. I watched you grow back up from a distance, I had to, and I've always admired you're strength. I don't think I would have been able to handle the fact that I killed so many, destroyed so much, without Usagi there right beside me and you off in the distance, shining like a beckon. It was my own rebirth and growth that have taught me there are more forms of power and strength, so much more than I could have ever dreamed. And I now realize that I am week, my power as a destructive senshi may be stronger than any of the others, but I'm not nearly as strong in spirit as they are. I wanted to find a meaning in life, and ended up trying to destroy it." She then looked at Hotaru, "Hotaru, what I'm trying to say, I suppose, is that you can't give up, because if you can't trust myself anymore than I won't have by beckon there. You are stronger than anyone I have yet to meet and ever will meet." She said.

"Glandira-mama, I saw something…something…Snape was teaching me Occlumancy, and using Legilimency to do it. But this time he wanted me to let him tap into my memories and try finding something to help. He reached a memory, something I had wished and wished so hard wasn't there for a long time that I think I actually forgot about it." Hotaru pulled her arms around herself and shuddered. "I think…I think that's why I released Silence on him, I didn't want to remember that, and I surely didn't want him to see it." Hotaru let her hands go limp in her lap and stared at them. "Th-they told you about—about how it was Pharaoh 90 who, who put the demon in my father's eye so he would work for him? It's not true," She started sobbing, "I did it, I put that demon in my Papa's eye," She whispered, "Pharaoh 90 didn't want him, all he wanted was me and Mistress 9. My father wouldn't have been involved…he wouldn't-he wouldn't have died!!!" Hotaru busted down into a fit of crying, unable to hold it in anymore. "I just-I just didn't want to be alone…" She sobbed.

"Oh Hotaru." Glandria pulled her arms around Hotaru and let her cry on her shoulder. "You did a lot of things back then that you would never have done, remember? It was Mistress 9's influence, it isn't your fault." She said.

"Yes it was!" Hotaru insisted, "It was the time of the lab accident, I knew she was there, I knew she was coming awake because of Pharaoh 90. I was so selfish, I didn't want to be alone, so I…I did it! I put the demon in his eye! It's my fault he died." She exclaimed.

"Hotaru, Hotaru, calm down. Listen, you did not know then what you know now. You didn't know that it would kill him, you didn't know that you'd be able to overcome Mistress 9. As far as you knew you were doomed and so was the rest of the world." Glandria told her.

"It's still my fault he died," Hotaru sniffed, trying her best to calm herself down. But it didn't seem to help, it _was_ her fault. All of it, if she hadn't done that to her Father, there wouldn't have been any Death Busters, no Heart Snatchers, Mistress 9 probably wouldn't have been able to revive herself. She could have prevented the whole thing if it could have dragged out long enough to revive Saturn. But she did, and now her father was dead because of it.

*********

The week no longer promised to be pleasant, in fact it became downright horrid. Depression was again raging inside of Hotaru, but now that it had a good reason it was worse than ever. Some days it wasn't bothering her so much, other days it was clouding her concentration. However, by the end of the week it died down because Hotaru remembered her promise, and if she was going to be able to do anything to repay her father's death it was keeping her promise. She'd been through all this 'I don't think I can handle it' depression before, so it was easier for her to conquer it because of the experience. She _wasn't_ going to give up, she _wasn't_ going to let Mistress 9 win, and she _wasn't_ going to let her father down!

Well, she had to do some homework in the weekend because Millichent wasn't letting her off the hook with Quidditch Practice. But after she finished it she spent the rest of her time asleep. Though that was a mistake. She woke up in the hospital wing again with the same nightmare and her forehead burning so badly. This time Snape came to visit her too, oddly enough.

"Meiou told me," He said pulling up a chair.

"What did she tell you?" Hotaru asked.

"Enough to get the notion that she's insane. But because Meiou is anything but insane I feel I am forced to believe that there's a third world we were ignorant of." He told her. "To my surprise it seems Dumbledore already knew most of this already. Though Mistress 9…it's apparent that we can't do anything about her but help you fight her. You do realize that once the Ministry finds out it won't be a pretty picture." He stated.

"Yes, I know." Hotaru sighed. "And I don't need Setsuna to tell me that Crystal Tokyo might not be the Crystal Tokyo we know…" Hotaru's head shot up, a look of fear on her face. "Setsuna!!!" She screamed getting out of bed. "Setsuna!!!"

"Tomo calm down!!!" Snape said forcefully. He grabbed Hotaru and kept her from running out the door. "You're still week! You can't just run off like this! What is it you're screaming about?" He demanded.

"It-it's Chibi-Usa! She-she's the pink haired girl you must've seen from my memories. She's from the future, _our_ future, the future of Crystal Tokyo. If-if Crystal Tokyo changes, she might not, she might no longer exist! I have to talk to Setsuna!!!" She exclaimed, trying to get away from Snape.

"Hotaru what are you so worked up about!!!" Setsuna huffed walking into the room.

"Setsuna! What's going to happen to Chibi-usa!? Our future is changing, Crystal Tokyo might not be the same, what will happen to Chibi-usa?!" She demanded breathlessly.

"Oh Hotaru," Setsuna sighed shaking her head. She ushered Hotaru back to her bed, "Listen, that future and our future are still going to be the same, only slightly different. The Wizarding world, our world, and the Muggle world will all combine. But the stars rule all, Hotaru. Serenity-sama will still become queen of the earth, the Silver Alliance will be rebuilt, and so will the other planets. Chibi-usa is in no danger, she is exactly as she was, though she's the only one who seems to see her world has slightly changed. She will still become reality for us." Setsuna assured. "If it changed we'd know, because if the future changed, then the past would change, and when the past changes the future will change once again until it becomes a never ending circle. The future we know will come to pass, that much I can tell you." Setsuna assured.

Hotaru nodded and sighed with relief.

"So it's already set in stone?" Snape asked, though he had a bit of irritation in his voice for some reason. "Do you really think our world will sit back and allow you to rule?"

"Professor, I am preparing myself for the turbulence the combining will cause, we all are. The Ministry of Magic will not be subject to the stars, they will become a part of the Silver Alliance just as the other planets had. Do you think it was easy to get all 8 planets to cooperate with each other under the rule of the Moon? It was very hard, toiling and tedious. I expect nothing less from the Ministry, and I'll expect even more from the Muggles." Setsuna said.

Snape looked a bit shocked, "There is no way we'll allow you to—"

"Professor, I doubt you will be alive by the time these things are set in motion and will therefore have little say in the matter. But the stars rule. We have the power, we have the knowledge, and we have the understanding. Prophecy clearly states that the three worlds will combine as they had during the Silver Alliance. Serenity will rule the earth and moon, Ami will rule Mercury, Minako will rule Venus, Rei will rule Mars, Makoto shall rule Jupiter, Hotaru will rule Saturn, Haruka will rule Uranus, Michiru will rule Neptune, I shall rule Pluto, and Glandria will become the Guardian of Sagittarius Zero Star. These things were set during the creation of time. I don't expect you will agree with me, but the fact of the matter is we have control over this solar system and over this Galaxy. I don't expect you to accept this, and I certainly don't expect the current Ministry of Magic will either. But in the future it will happen, how I know not, but it will be so." Setsuna told him straightly.

Snape's lips thinned and he gave Setsuna a dark look, "Do you really think you can just push us aside?" he asked dangerously.

"We could, but we won't. Snape, have you any idea what kind of power is at our fingertips? Hotaru and Glandria are our two most destructive Senshi, each one of them could easily destroy an entire world. I don't expect you to believe me, but I am just going to pray that you will never have a visual demonstration." She said.

"You do realize I will be reporting all of this to Dumbledore." Snape told her darkly as he stood up.

"I do, but don't be surprised if he already knows." Setsuna told him. He left the room slamming the door behind him.

"S-Setsuna-mama, you didn't have to, you didn't have to say all that." Hotaru said quietly.

"Hotaru, I fear that I did. For some people we will _have_ to demonstrate our superiority. I feel that it will be necessary for me to say something along those same lines to the Ministry of Magic. And you know he saw what you were capable of, you attacked him without warning, instantly killed him, and then brought him back to life. If you can use that kind of power now, think what you might be able to accomplish in your senshi form. I no longer believe that you would be killed if you used your ultimate attack anymore. I'm not sure what's been causing this sudden raise in your power. Maybe it was because Galaxia trained you to better understand your power and potential, maybe because Mistress 9 is using this power it is surfacing more. I once heard that the power of Silence was a double edge sword that would destroy both the user and the target, but Silence is something you gain power in through understanding. I believe that, unconsciously, you're gaining more knowledge in how to handle it, and in doing so you are gaining more power than we could have thought possible." Setsuna sighed and shook her head, "Hotaru, I am so sorry."

"For, for what?" Hotaru asked.

"I know it isn't my fault, but all these things, all this happening to you. Mistress 9, school work, and now Silence. I will fully admit that you are the best one of us to handle it, you have been so strong the last few months. But…I just wish it were me instead of you." She sighed once again and then smiled to Hotaru, "When time has come to confront the Wizarding world and then the Muggle world times will be very hard for us. We will probably be ridiculed and persecuted; we will have a few followers, though not many. But as we know, there will be a time when dark energy forces the world into a slumber, then Serenity shall awake us and then construction shall begin of the Silver Alliance and Crystal Tokyo. It will all work out in the end, but just to warn you, getting there might be painful and tough." She told her.

"I understand, and I'm prepared." Hotaru told her.

*********

Hotaru never thought she could really hate a fellow human being. She understood that everything had a soul, a heart, breath, and dreams. No human could ever be completely evil, not without divine intervention and therefore she was a very accepting person. But a few weeks later after one of her Occlumancy lessons there was no more doubt in her mind that she could actually hate someone.

The day started out well enough, but Hotaru was beginning to dread her Occlumancy lessons with Harry. It was just the week before that she had collapsed onto the floor in tears because her head was being so pressured, so bombarded with hate and anger that Snape had to take her to the hospital wing. And it wasn't just her head, the rest of her body was starting to feel it too, and she could hardly handle it. "WHY CAN'T YOU TWO JUST GET ALONG FOR FIVE MINUTES?!" She had shrieked out in pain, then and only then did they notice her, and both of them were stunned at her outburst. Well, it had served them right when they were so caught up in their petty arguments that they didn't even notice she was in pain. Harry apologized several times, but she couldn't get him to even try to stop hating Snape so much. That was when Snape fully understood her sensitivity towards human emotions. Both of them did, and it served them right. But it didn't seem to carry towards this lesson.

"Get up, Potter." Snape ordered. Hotaru was pleased to find that she had been able to keep the images from clouding her vision so much and was still sitting on her chair. "That last memory, what was it?" He asked.

"I don't know, you mean the one where my cousin tried to make me stand in the toilet?" Harry asked.

"No, I mean the one concerning a man kneeling in the middle of a darkened room…" He answered.

Hotaru remembered that one, it was rather strange, it didn't seem like something that would be in Harry's memeory.

"It's…Nothing." Harry said.

Snape eyed Harry suspiciously, Harry's eyes wandered over to the jars on the shelves of Snape's dungeon. "How do that man and that room come to be inside your head, Potter?" Snape asked coolly.

"It—It was—just a dream I had." Harry answered.

"A dream," Snape said, testing the word in his own mouth as if to make them real. There was a long pause in which Harry was looking everywhere but Snape, and Snape was looking only at Harry. "You do know why we are here, don't you, Potter?" He asked, his voice low and dangerous, "You do know why I am giving you my time when I'd much rather spend it on a competent student?" He glanced at Hotaru.

"Yes." Harry said, also glancing at Hotaru, who sunk in her chair feeling guilty.

"Remind me why you are here Potter."

"So I can learn Occlumancy,"

"Correct, Potter. And dim though you may be," Hotaru swallowed a groan as Harry turned his eyes back to Snape, she wished she didn't have to be in the same room, they were starting up again. "I would have thought that after two months' worth of lessons you might have made some progress. How many other dreams about the Dark Lord have you had?" Snape asked.

"Just that one." Harry lied.

"Perhaps," And here was Snape's input of hate to make the skin on Hotaru's head feel a lot tighter than it should be. "Perhaps you actually enjoy having these visions and dreams, Potter. Maybe they make you feel special—important?" Hotaru bit her tongue, 'do not get involved, they do this all the time, do not get involved…' she told herself firmly.

"No, they don't." Harry said with a stiff jaw.

"That is just as well, Potter, because you are neither special nor important, and it is not up to you to find out what the Dark Lord is saying to his Death Eaters." Snape said coolly.

Anger, hate, these things were starting to build up. Hotaru trembled, wondering what to do. Should she leave? But Snape had told her she had to stay in the class. So she tried blocking off their emotions.

"No—That's your job, isn't it?" Harry said, his temper reaching up to a boiling point.

But Snape's look was of contemptuous satisfaction, "Yes, Potter, that is my job. Now if you are ready, we will start again…One—two—three—_Legilimens_!"

Hotaru saw a faded version of what Harry was seeing. A hundred dementors swooping down on him, drawing nearer. But then even that was starting to fade, the image of the room was becoming clearer and clearer, and then she was seeing nothing of his memories, and then… "_Protego_!" Harry yelled raising his wand.

A man with a hooked nose was souting at a cowering woman, while a small dark-haired boy cried in a corner, then a greasy-haired teenager sat alone in a dark bedroom, pointing his wand at the ceiling as he shot down flies…a girl was laughing as a scrawny boy tried to mount a bucking broomstick—

"ENOUGH!!!" Harry was thrown back into a desk and made several things crash to the floor.

Snape looked more pale than usual, he shook violently as he repaired the desk behind Harry. "Well, Potter…That was certainly an improvement…" He said panting a bit. "I don't remember telling you to use a shield charm…but there is no doubt that it was effective…"

Hotaru trembled, she wasn't at the reviving end of Snape's hate, but she was sure reviving it. It wasn't quite as bad as last week, but it was getting there.

"One—Two—" Snape didn't wait till three, "_Legilimens_!"

Hotaru found herself hurtling down a strange corridor, a place she'd never seen before. Past black stone walls, torches, she felt herself nearing a plain black door. She was moving too fast, she was going to crash into it. There was some faint blue light coming from the crack in the door, and it flew open. She found herself in a circular room filled with doors. Which one should she take?

"POTTER!" Snape yelled, ending the vision. Hotaru found herself as well as Harry on the floor. "Explain yourself!!!" Snape ordered furiously. Hotaru yelped because of the anger in that voice.

"I…dunno what happened, I've never seen that before. I mean, I told you, I've dreamed about the door…but it's never opened before…"

"You're not working hard enough!" Snape exclaimed.

Hotaru clutched her head, the pain was starting to make its way into her chest. The only thing she could think to do was to try and shut it off. She set up a mental wall between herself and their emotions.

"You are lazy and sloppy, Potter, it is small wonder that the Dark Lord—"

"Can you tell me something, _sir_?" Harry asked. Hotaru's headache was starting to let up a bit, seeing as this was working she tried solidifying the mental wall. "Why do you call Voldemort the Dark Lord, I've only ever heard Death Eaters call him that—" Snape was about to snarl at him, but there was a sudden scream from somewhere outside the room.

The three looked up, Hotaru was the first to rush out the room. The other two snapped out of their daze and ran after her.

Near the entrance hall a crowd was gathered because that's obviously where the sounds were coming from. Hotaru slipped through the people so she could see what was going on.

Her name was Sibyll Trelawney, she was the Divination teacher at Hogwarts. And there she was, sobbing at the bottom of the stairs looking like a mess that had been thrown down the stairs. It was apparent that the two suitcases beside her had been thrown, but Hotaru could hardly imagine _anyone_ would have thrown a _woman_ down the stairs. But she was staring, her fear was so great Hotaru could feel it through her mental wall, she was staring at the top of the stairs. Hotaru slipped through to get in front and see what was happening.

"No!" Trelawney shrieked, "NO! This cannot be happening…it cannot…I refuse to accept it!"

"You didn't realize this was coming?" Hotaru stared, almost unbelievingly, at the owner of the falsely girlish and sweet voice. "Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrow's weather, you must surely have realized that your pitiful performance during my inspections, the lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable that you would be sacked?" Imbridge asked.

"You c-can't! You c-can't sack me! I've b-been here sixteen years! H-Hogwarts is m-my h-home!" Trelawney exclaimed.

"It _was_ your home," she said. Hotaru felt so sick, Umbridge was actually _enjoying_ Trelawney's misery. How, how _dare_ she!!! "Untill an hour ago, when the Minister of Magic countersigned the order for your dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this hall, you are embarrassing us."

Hotaru never knew she could hate someone _so much_ that she'd wish Mistress 9 would emerge and do to her what she'd done to the D.A. members. Well, maybe not to that extent, but it was very, _very_ close. With a very dark look to Umbridge (which, by the way, she noticed), Hotaru moved into the center of the circle where Miss Trelawney stood rocking back and forth and moaning.

"Shhhh," She said softly, handing a soft cloth to the crying woman. She took it and Professor McGonagall walked on over. She patted Trelawney firmly on the back.

"There, there, Sibyll…Calm down…Blow your nose….it's not as bad as you think, now…You are not going to have to leave Hogwarts…" The Transfiguration Teacher said.

"O really, Professor McGonagall? And your authority for that statement is…?" Umbridge asked, though she didn't dare step forward for some reason.

The oak front doors swung open, "That would be mine." Said a deep, familiar voice. Hotaru looked up to see the students making way for Dumbledore to approach them.

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore? Heh, I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister of Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation, and sack any teacher she—that is to say, I—Feel is not performing up to the standard required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her." Umbridge said.

But Dumbledore only smiled, he looked down at Trelawney, who was currently using Hotaru for support. "You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid," Dumbledore courteously bowed, "that power to that still resides with the headmaster, and it is my wish that professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts."

Trelanwey gave a little wild laugh and hiccupped in the middle of it. "No—no, I'll g-go, Dumbledore! I sh-shall l-leave Hogwarts and s-seek my fortune elsewhere—"

"No," Dumbledore said sharply. "It is my wish that you remain, Sibyll." He turned to Professor McGonagall. "Might I ask you to escort Sibyll back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?" He asked.

"Of course. Up you get, Sibyll…" Hotaru helped McGonagall usher Trelawney up. Professor Sprout scuffled up to them and used a charm to carry Sibyll's luggage up the stairs and past Umbridge. Professor Flitwick brought up the rear while Hotaru joined Kioko in the crowd.

"And what, are you going to do with her once I appoing a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?" Umbridge asked coolly.

"Oh that won't be a problem," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "You see, I have already found us a new Divination teacher, and he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor."

"You've found—_You've _found? Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Twanty-two—"

"—the Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if—and only if—the headmaster is unable to find one. And I am happy to say that on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?" He turned to face the open door, which opened wider as the sound of hoof beats could be heard. "This is Firenze," Dumbledore said happily, referring to the blond, blue eyed centaur. "I think you'll find him suitable." He said to a thunderstruck Umbridge.

Dumbledore's robes swished as he turned to…Hotaru! "Might I have a quick word with you in my office Miss Tomo?" He asked.

"H-hai!" Hotaru answered.

*********

Nervous was a bit of an understatement. Harry had to show Hotaru where Dumbledore's office was because Dumbledore was a bit busy at the time, to say the least. But he didn't know the password, and had to leave. So Hotaru had to stand there before the Gargoyle, waiting for Dumbledore to come. And yet hoping he'd just delay for another moment.

What could he want? What could he ask? Did he know everything about them? Or did Setsuna merely tell him a few fine points? What did he want to talk about with her? Her of all people! She'd hardly ever seen Dumbledore aside from lunches and occasional glances. This was the first time she'd speak with him face to face.

But…All of the other senshi looked up to Dumbledore, her parents had talked highly of him to her, he had to be on their side at least. But what did he want from her? And was it safe to give it to him?

"Don't know the password do you?" Hotaru jumped and gasped when the Gargoyle suddenly talked. "Oh come on, don't tell me I scared you!"

"W-well, I just wasn't expecting you to, to talk. That's all." Hotaru explained. "And no, sir, I don't know the password." She said.

"Fizzing Whizbee." Said Dumbledore's voice behind her. Hotaru jumped just about the time the Gargoyle did. "Right this way Miss Tomo." Dumbledore said smiling pleasantly.

The room was full of…things. Odds and ends all around her, intricate mechanisms and devices, some looked simple enough. There were glass cases all around her, full of the same interesting devices. But what drew her attention the most was the red Phoenix perched over an ash tray that had recently been cleaned out. She didn't dare touch anything though, not even the Pheonix.

Dumbledore walked over to his desk and sat down. "Please have a seat, and don't be so tense Miss Tomo. I don't believe I bite." He said. Hotaru did so and sat down on the chair in front of him. "I suppose you're wondering why I asked you here, aren't you?"

"Y-yes sir." Hotaru stuttered.

"I've heard from many a student that you're one who believes Voldemort is back. Though I didn't need them to tell me. You're guardians know it, and I trust that you got this information from them. Well, there is something I want to tell you, and something I want to ask you." Dumbledore stated.

"H-hai."

"I'm not sure if you know this or not, but my sources tell me that Voldemort has targeted you. Why, I know not. He could have targeted Tsukino because, as we know, she is the future Queen of the Earth." He started running his fingers through his beard, "It appears he doesn't have this information, but somehow he knows who you are. Most of us who know about your…sickness, think it is because of this that he wishes you on his side." He said.

"B-but if he-if he tried reviving her—" Hotaru gasped.

"My dear, I don't know what the intentions that… 'she' has, but I am pretty sure that I know what will happen, or a version of it in any case. But it doesn't seem that Voldemort knows the same. But this isn't all I want to tell you." He said, pausing for just a moment so that he could think of what he was going to say next. "I have asked Meiou this an she has agreed. But what I am going to do is send you to live with Harry Potter for the summer. Not only to protect him, but so Voldemort will not be able to attack you as well. My question is will you be willing and able to spend the entire summer with Harry, do you think that you can keep yourself under control for a few months?" Dumbledore asked.

Hotaru let the breath she had been holding release silently. No, she didn't think she could, she'd probably be more of a danger to Harry than anything. "No, Professor. I'm sorry, but I, I don't think that I will be able to keep myself under control enough. I might hurt him without meaning to, you know what I did to Snape don't you?" She asked.

"Yes, I am very aware of the Miracle you preformed." Dumbledore said. Hotaru opened her mouth to protest but he held up his hand, "It matters not that you very easily killed him without meaning to. I understand that you probably had little control at the time. But, think of this, if you accidentally hurt or killed Harry, what would you do? Would you just leave him there, or bring him back to life?" He asked.

"Professor, are you asking me to…to…?" Hotaru trailed off, unable to think of words to say what she meant.

"Normally I'd highly advise against it. But, as you know our worlds will combine sooner or later. If the Ministry every found out that you could work such miracles as doing the impossible, bringing the dead to life, the battle between your world and ours might not be as brutal as it promises. They may be more linient to accept and combine worlds, merely by knowing what power the senshi control. It doesn't matter if only you can do this kind of thing, the fact is that you _can_. However, I _will_ advise you to keep yourself from doing so if you can heal anything that may cause Harry's death." He fumbled with his wand a bit, "Though, word has spread about your accomplishments in our school. I'm sure you have noticed the articles about you in the Daily Prophet. That will make it easy for me to allow you the use of magic, though you are under age. You _are_ completing N.E.W.T slandered homework assignments after all." He smiled brightly.

Hotaru felt herself blush at his praise.

"If it will help you decide, I can send a few letters and have Miss Night go along with you. Because I personally believe that it would be a good idea for you to stay the summer with Harry." He said. "And besides, I have noticed a decrease in your trips to the Hospital Wing. Perhaps by the time this comes, you will not have that problem there."

"Maybe…" Hotaru sighed. But so long as Harry and Snape were clouding her concentration, she wasn't going to do very much learning in that area.


	18. Perfect and Imperfect

A/N: Don't you guys just love it when I single you out like this? Ahem, to Silver Saffire, in response to your comment about Kioko going to the Durslys with Hotaru I'm going to have to ask you to think about it. If Mistress 9 suddenly took over Hotaru's body, who's the first person she's going after? The one who can do her the most damage, meaning a witch or wizard. Now, if Kioko were there as well, the chance of Mistress 9 taking down the both of them are a bit more slim because in all likelihood the two wizards wouldn't be in the same room. Remember that Hotaru is still a threat to others through Mistress 9, even though things have been quiet for her so far, I'll get to that later. But do you really think it'd be wise to send Hotaru off somewhere with no one to watch out for Mistress 9 but Harry? No, he's got to many problems, and he wouldn't be able to handle Mistress 9 on his own. And the Durslys might as well be three piles of dirt for all they could do to her. Keep in mind that I am _not_ criticizing you, but explaining why it's actually a smart thing for Kioko to go along as well (besides the fact that things will be a lot more interesting with her around). You know you've been around your Driving Instructor too long when you start writing things that you'd expect from her.

__

Journal Entry, SNEAK: It's been a good while since I've written anything, a very long while. But I just haven't had time to write I suppose, my homework is beginning to kill me, though I'm not too worried about the O.W.L.s, if I'm getting a higher level of homework than they expect I think I'll do fine. Kioko is also very confident that she'll do good, of course she is. They've just now started giving her really complex homework as well. But now I think I have to write a few things down.

It's been a few weeks since the incident with Trelawney…but that' s not very important, what's important is what happened our last D.A. meeting, it was something I will never forget for the rest of my life.

Kioko and I had, of course, mastered conjuring a Patronus before many others. Kioko conjured up a very large cat creature and mine was a raven. They ran around the room, or flew in my case, and we were laughing with a bunch of others when the door suddenly opened and closed. But there didn't seem to be anyone coming in. The next moment a frantic little House-Elf passed us and moved on to Harry.

"Hi Dobby!" Harry said, happily at first, and then, "What are you—What's wrong?"

"Harry Potter, sir…" Dobby Squieked, "Harry Potter, sir….Dobby had come to warn you…but the house-elves have been warned not to tell…"

"What's happened, Dobby?" Harry asked. I moved forward to see what was going on and found Harry holding the elf still.

"Harry Potter…she…she…"

"Who's 'she', Dobby?" Harry asked as the house elf hit himself on the nose. Harry grabbed that hand as well. "Umbridge?!" Harry exclaimed "What about her? Dobby—she hasn't found out about this—about us—about the D.A.?…Is she coming?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!" The house elf exclaimed.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!!!" Harry exclaimed.

'Follow my lead.'_ Kioko told me. She grabbed my hand and made for a bend in the hall, she then checked to see if anyone had seen from that end, and then she started strolling back down the hall as if nothing had happened. I did as she did. She made to look confused at all the running people, in fact she looked downright shocked and pressed herself against the wall to keep from getting in their way. Figuring out what she was doing I did the same._

"Trip Jinx, Potter!" Hotaru spun around to find Harry on the floor and Malfoy emerging from behind a dragon shaped vase. "Hey Pr—" the next instant he was up in the air, Kioko holding him by his robes.

"I thought_ I said no more jinxing the Gryffindors you weed!!!" She exclaimed. Malfoy just rolled his eyes, but went along with it, probably because of the position Kioko had him in._

"Professor I caught one!" He called back. "Though Night is getting in the way." He grumbled.

Professor Umbridge bustled around the corner, breathless but looking exceedingly happy, much to Hotaru's furry. "It's him!" She said gleefully. "Please put Draco down miss Night. Excellent, Draco, excellent, oh very good—fifty points to Slytherin! I'll take him from here…Stand up, Potter!"

"What? What the heck are you doing?!" Kioko yelled letting Draco slam down on the floor. "He just jinxed Harry and you're rewarding_ him?! What are you trying to teach at this school?!" Kioko demanded._

"Mr. Potter and a group of others have been having regular meetings without my permission!" Umbridge said, grabbing Harry and pulling him up. "Draco you hop along and see if you can round up anymore of them, tell the others to look in the library—anybody out of breath—check the bathrooms, Miss Parkingson can do the girl's ones—off you go—and you," Umbridge said as we walked on down the hallway.

"What?" Draco asked irritably.

I regretted it, I knew I would, but I was just so angry! So, I approached him and I, I slapped him. "How could you!?" I demanded to his stunned face. "You-you promised you wouldn't say anything!!! You PROMISED me you wouldn't tell her!!!" I exclaimed.

"It-it wasn't me!" He faltered, "It was the same girl who tipped me off! She told Umbridge about the D.A., not me!" He defended uneasily.

"That still doesn't explain why you're helping_ her!!!" I shrieked, trying to keep my voice down. I then stalked down the hallway, whipping tears away from my eyes. Didn't he get the fact that if those in the D.A. were discovered, _I_ could have been expelled?! Was his rivalry with Harry more important to him than me? It very well seemed like it._

I've pretty much locked myself up in my dorm room, though I can't actually lock the door because Kioko is sharing it with me, but I wasn't going to come out for the rest of the evening.

Though the next morning as I got up early and was walking to the great hall, it appeared Malfoy knew I was an early riser and had gotten up early himself. He cornered me in the hall that day, grabbing my arm so I had no choice but to turn and face him. Though I did it reluctantly.

"Listen, Tomo, I didn't rat you out, Edgecombe did. And I wasn't going to let you get caught or anything, just Potter. And he's still_ not expelled." Draco said to me, "And what was I suppose to say to Umbridge? 'I can't help you because the girl I fancy is a part of that meeting'? And besides, if I wasn't there you might have gotten caught, even though Night seemed to have that under control." He explained._

Again he'd known just what to say, (is he being tutored on this kind of stuff?) and I forgave him, of course. I even apologized for slapping him. It seems both he and Kioko were utterly shocked and neither could bring themselves together fast enough to follow me. Though after Kioko broke out of her stupor she started releasing enough Hexes on Draco that he was able to come back to life and run.

What happened the other night was Marietta had ratted us out and told Umbridge about our meeting. But she didn't tell her anything else because of Hermione's spell. Well, Pansy Parkingson clamed that just before she'd taken the paper she saw Harry's name there first and Umbridge knew he was behind it. When they tried getting more information out of Marietta she just shook her head because a man named Kingsley modified her memory. Dumbledore took the blame and was going to be arrested, but he hexed them all and disappeared using Fawks. That's all of what I could get from the roomers. And it seemed that everyone knew what had happened.

Signs of Umbridge's new headmaster position weren't something that surprised me much. She is what you could call a real control freak. She kept passing all these Educational Decrees just to give herself more power so it was just a matter of time before she became Headmaster.

Something a bit…odd I suppose, happened that day after Herbology. I saw Draco hanging near Ron, Harry, Hermione, and someone else that I think was in the D.A.. At first I thought he was being friendly, but then I noted Crabbe and Goyle beside him snickering.

"I know prefects_ can't dock points, Weasel King," Malfoy sneered, "But members of the Inquisitorial Squad—"_

"The what_?" Hermione asked sharply._

"The Inquisitorial Squad, Granger. A select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, hand-picked by Professor Umbridge. Anyway, members of the Inquisitorial Squad do_ have the power to dock points…So, Granger I'll have five from you for being rude about our new headmistress…Macmillan, five for contradicting me…Five because I don't like you, Potter…Weasley, your shirt's untucked (A/N: I JUST FOUND A SPELLING ERROR IN THE BOOK!!! THERE IS NO SUCH WORD AS UNTUCKED!!!), so I'll have another five for that…Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten for that…"_

"Oh dear, that means you'll have to take ten points from Slytherin because I am a Mudblood as well." I said before Kioko could retort. I tried hard to keep the irritation out of my voice, I'm not sure if it worked though.

Draco stiffened up and looked as though he'd been caught doing something he wasn't suppose to in front of his mother. Crabbe and Goyle started moving away from Draco.

"Er…" Was all Malfoy could seem to get out.

I sighed, "Not liking someone, pointing out their shirt is untucked, and blaming them for something they can't help are not grounds upon which you can dock points, Draco. And why don't you like Harry? Is it because his hair is the opposite color of yours?" I asked.

"I think I'm corrupting you Hotaru, that sounds like something I would say." Kioko said. Malfoy glared at her, "Touchy today, aren't we? Well let's see here, I think I'll give Gryffindor back 5 points because of the willpower it must take for Harry to put up with Malfoy, 10 points to Hermione for putting up with his absurd comment, and an extra 5 points for the great amount of willpower it must have taken to keep herself from blowing Malfoy into itty bitty unrecognizable bits."

"What?!" Draco exclaimed as the Gryffindor jar filled itself up a bit more. "But that means you have to be…"

"I'm also docking 5 points from my own house for the shame I feel because of Malfoy's corruption of the Slytherin name." Kioko declared.

Fred and George, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere, suddenly gasped. "You_, you're on _her_ side?!" They demanded._

Kioko just looked at them, "Fred, George,"

"What, Traitor_?" they asked leering at her._

"Ah, you see I am_ a traitor, though not to you!" She told them proudly, showing us the silver I on her robes._

"And I suppose if I tell someone about this you'll have my head on a silver platter." Malfoy mumbled.

"Oh, no, no, no, I plan on sticking your head on a pike and put it at the entrance to the Slytherin dormitory to warn anyone away from the proposition of betraying me. Mind you, you can't do this if you mutilate the head, with a silver platter you can do whatever you want, but with the pike you have to make sure there is a clean cut or else it just won't work and…why are you staring at me?" She asked innocently.

It wasn't the most…pleasant of topics, but I was more or less use to her antics by now, I had to be. And the way she talks about these things as if they were a normal occurrence tends to make people a bit uncomfortable sometimes, and therefore the looks on their faces are just so comical it's hard not to let out a giggle or two.

"You've done_ this before?!" Ron exclaimed._

"Wasn't suppose to tell you that…" Kioko said off to the side. Of course she hadn't, but she liked messing with people's minds, making them think_ she had when she never said yes to their questions._

I just giggled, "She hasn't, she's just saying that to make you think she has."

Kioko gave a bow, "I had you fooled there for a moment didn't I?" She asked smirking. They nodded.

"In any case," I stepped in between Draco and Harry, "I think that if you two just put your differences aside you'd be fairly good friends. I mean it." I told them sincerely.

"As if." They both said at the same time, they then glared at each other.

"Awwwww, they're already starting to say the same thing simultaneously." Kioko said, the two turned their glares upon her, "And the glare the same way as well. Though that could be more my fault that Draco's, that's besides the point." She said waving it off. "Though they say that the more you fight with someone the more you love them. Gasp!_ That must mean that you care more about Harry than you do Hotaru, shame on you!"_

"Shut up." Draco said, not even going into it. Kioko only smirked at him. He then took my hand and lead me on down the hall and away from everyone else. Obviously meaning to speak to me alone. "Could you stop doing that, please_?" He asked when there was no one else around._

"Doing what?" I asked, though I suspected he meant for me to stop suggesting he make friends with Harry.

"I don't know! Making me feel guilty I suppose!" He answered throwing his hands in the air. "Whenever you're around I can't seem to enjoy other people's displeasure, I feel guilty_ for it. I use to be able to have a nice go at Potter and feel proud of myself because I landed him in detention, but the instant I see you again all the fun gets sucked out of it and I keep feeling as though I have to please _you_ in every way. Even though you've made it fairly clear that I _don't_." he explained._

That, was very unexpected. I actually had no idea he felt that way around me, he'd never acted like it. In fact he had told me several times that he wasn't_ going to do that very thing. Now I believe he was telling himself more than me. "How…am I making you feel this way?" I asked._

"By being so…so…perfect! You're always getting better grades than anyone else, always able to do your homework and still have time for other things, you're a lot better at seeking than anyone else I know, you fly better than Potter, you're always soft and sweet, always understanding of everyone else, always making people happy, you're smart, you're beautiful, you're powerful, there is almost nothing wrong with you! You make me feel guilty!" He exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry, I had no idea. But what do you want me to do about it?" I asked, a bit scared at this point.

"I don't know!" He said throwing his hands in the air. "I'm not blaming you, trying not to anyway, you probably can't help it. But I keep feeling as though I just don't measure up to you or your standards, and I've never felt that way before about anyone_!"_

"D-Draco, are, are you…?" Was he breaking up with me because of this? Was he about to tell me that he didn't want to see me anymore because he didn't like how he felt around me? I felt tears fall down my cheeks and I clutched my head. My forehead was starting to hurt really badly.

"Am I wha—? Hotaru? Why are you crying?!" He nearly demanded, grabbing my shoulders.

"I-I don't want you to feel bad when you're around me." I sobbed.

Draco sighed and pulled me into an embrace, "Stop crying, I hate_ it when you cry. I'm not breaking up with you, I really don't know why I said all of that. You have enough problems as it is without having to worry about me. So stop crying." He said, though it was more of an order than a request._

I shook my head, but calmed myself down. "Your thoughts and feelings are important to me. I don't want you to feel suppressed or pressured into something just because I'm there." I told him.

"Ugh, this is getting embarrassing." He said making me laugh shakily. "And sappy…" He grumbled, loosening his arms around me, though he didn't completely let go. I brought my head up so I could see his face. "You're not telling anyone about this are you?" He asked. He pressed his lips to mine for a moment, and then broke off. "I mean it, if Night, Potter, Weasley, anyone_, starts making kissing noises around me I swear—"_

I put my finger on his lips to quiet him, "I promise I won't tell anyone." I said smiling. We broke apart then walked to the dining hall side by side, though hands to ourselves of course.

But the day wasn't quite done with me yet. Almost the moment we got to our sets there was a loud boom. It must be the Senshi in me, but the instant I heard it I got back up and ran towards the door, right into the trouble. I'm not sure if Malfoy followed me or not, but the moment I got to where the sound was coming from I found out what was causing the booming.

"Don't Stun them, Filch!" I heard Umbridge say with an angry voice, as if it were his suggestion.

Rockets, odd rockets seemed to be filling the entire hallway, and possibly more. I had to jump into a tapestry to avoid one, and, much to my surprise, I jumped into_ a tapestry. Someone quickly pulled me on in and I found Harry, Fred, and George were there. Was it any wonder I started giggling hysterically the next moment?_

"Cheers," George whispered, whipping away tears from his own laughing. "Oh, I hope she tries Vanishing them next…They multiply by ten every time you try. And explode furiously if you try stunning them, in case you didn't see that." He said. The twin's faces were threatening to split because of their massive grins. I could hardly stop laughing.

I just can't help but feel some sort of…satisfaction at the fact that Umbridge's first day in office was spent running around the castle because of the fireworks. And that was mainly due to the fact that the teachers weren't doing a thing about them but calling her to come take care of it.

When the final bell rang Kioko and I went straight to the library, as always, and started on our homework. Outside we could still hear the fireworks going off and Kioko looked as though she was extremely pleased with herself for something. "Oh come on, you don't think they could have launched all of those in different parts of the castle by themselves do you?"

"Kioko if you're ever caught helping them…" I warned, pointing to the I on her cloak.

"I won't be, I have one thousand and two back-up excuses and three hundred back-up plans when dealing with this kind of thing. And it seems that I haven't yet run into a situation where not one of them would help me out." She said.

"So that's how you always snake out of getting caught." Draco commented as he sat down beside me, homework in hand. "One of these days you'll face something you can't get out of no matter how much you try." He said.

"Oh I know, and I am fully prepared to handle it." Kioko said grinning. Though I think she said that just to spite him.

Draco just rolled his eyes and got out some Arithmancy homework.

The rest of the day was spent doing homework and then a bit of chatting. Or rather Kioko insulting and threatening Draco in her usual way, though to her it was conversation.

We're about to go on to bed, as usual I stayed up later to write this all down and Shiva is waiting for me to get comfortable so I suppose I'll stop there.

A/N: sorry to cut this chapter a bit short, but it was starting to drag a bit and I had a bunch of stuff going on. I also wanted to finish this before school started for me and today is my last day of freedom. So do not be surprised if the other chapters take this long or longer. I was going to add an extra scene, but that would have taken a bit longer than the time I had to write it all out. Thanks for sticking with me, it's nice to wake up to reviews every morning, well, almost every morning. After finishing this fanfic (And I _do_ hope I finish) Kioko is not going to stop bugging me until I get back on track with one of my originals called Chikyuu. If you haven't noticed already I hope to become an author. My work isn't the best, and I'm probably not at that level quite yet, (It's _hard_ to keep the plot on track!) but someday I hope to be!


	19. Mysterious Key

A/N: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII have nothing to say here…nope…can't think of a thing, I mean, the chapter came out sooner than expected…but I can't think of anything to say. Don't you just hate it when you're mind goes blank? I mean, I had something on mind at one point, but I kind of forgot it. That's really annoying. Ever had that happen to you? Where you thought of something to say to someone and by the time they finish their sentence you forgot it? Happens to me all the time. My brother has this thing where he doesn't like it when people talk over him, but by the time he's finished with his non-too-important-or-understandable point I've forgotten what I wanted to put in. And with Kioko, man, when we start brainstorming on this fic it gets crazy, I mean it, I'll think of something I wanted to put in, and then she'll come up with this really cool idea and we'll talk about that for like, 5 minutes. And by that time I inevitably have lost the train of thought I had before we began that particular discussion. I mean, sometimes we'll be talking about something having to do with Saturn's new fuku, and then we'll start talking about how hairbrushes should be classified as a lethal weapon. And after that I'll completely forget one of the suggestions I was going to make. Like I said before, its annoying. Especially when you look back and wonder, 'how the heck did we get onto this subject?' because you know that you can go from A to Z and skip over 18 letters when dealing with subject matter. It's like doing that 'One, two skip a few, ninety-nine, a hundred' thing. It's crazy I tell you! CRAZY!!! No, I didn't take my medication today, why do you ask?

Journal entry, stuff: Strangely enough, the next Monday Harry wasn't at Occlumancy. Snape told me he had dismissed Harry the day after my last entry, though he wouldn't tell me why. He just said it wasn't important. I feel guilty about this, but I was rather relieved when I found out Harry wouldn't be there. Can you blame me? I only know how to put up so many defenses, in the end I'm always walking out of these lessons with a headache.

Good news and bad news here, good news is the Yule Ball is just before Easter, bad news is several guys have been finding themselves in the hospital wing courtesy of both Kioko and Draco. Well, Kioko isn't going with anyone, she'll go, but not with_ anyone. And therefore those who try asking her and don't stop feel the wrath of Lady Hex. You can probably guess why Draco has been using more hexes than normal. _

"Hi Tomo, listen, the Yule Ball is coming up and I was wondering…" ~Poor guy

"Would you like to finish that sentence?" ~Draco

It's embarrassing really.

Hang on a moment, I just realized something. I haven't seen Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, or Setsuna-mama in a long while. And you'd think with the Yule Ball coming up Haruka would be following me everywhere whenever she could afford it. I CAN'T BELIEVE I ONLY JUST NOTICED THIS!!! I'll bet anything Umbridge has something to do with it. I'll bring it up with Glandria next time I can get to her, I know_ I'd have noticed her missing because she's one of the teachers. But I haven't been in the Hospital Wing for a while, so Setsuna could still be there just busy. But I've been in the Library, and I can't say I remember seeing Michiru-mama there. I'll ask Madam Pince about it._

"Hey Kioko," Hotaru piped up.

"Yeah?" Kioko asked from her bed.

Hotaru looked up from her book, "Have you seen Haruka, Michiru, or Setsuna around lately?" She asked.

Kioko looked up from her own book, "You know what, I haven't. Geez, you'd think that I would notice the lack of Malfoy-bashing around the time of the Yule Ball!" She then closed her book. "Let's go look for them, I'll bet you anything that if we can't find them Umbridge had something to do with it. We'll check the Informatory first." She said jumping out of her bed.

Hotaru put her own book up and stood up from her chair to follow Kioko out the door.

"Madam Pomphry?" Kioko approached when they had finally made it to the Hospital wing.

"Yes? What is it?" The woman asked.

"Do you know where Setsuna is?" Hotaru put in.

Madam Pomphry looked at her, "Oh, didn't she tell you?" She asked.

Hotaru felt her heart start to pump hard, "Tell me what?" She asked almost reluctantly.

"She, Teiou and Keiou (A/N: Uh, is that Michiru's last name? Not sure…), had to excuse themselves for a time. Are you sure they didn't tell you?" Pomphry answered.

Hotaru shook her head, "Did she say why?"

Pomphry leaned close so she could whisper into Hotaru's ear, "Not sure if I'm suppose to tell you this, but they're off doing something for Dumbledore, don't tell anyone I said that!" She ordered.

"I won't, promise." Hotaru told her.

Pomphry winked at the two of them and went back to the potion she was fixing.

"Well, that explains something." Kioko said as they walked down the hallway. "If you ask me they're taking a bit of a risk, there's still a chance you could end up in the hospital, and what happens when there's no Setsuna?"

"It's probably a necessary risk. I wonder…" Hotaru trailed off. What were they doing? Was it something related to their future? Something related to the Ministry's future? Or could it be something related to Voldemort?

**__**

Some things that are hidden are not meant to be uncovered, but eventually they are, they rise to the surface whether they have been willed to do so or not. When the knowledge of these things spread so does the danger in them, or even the good. Some who are wise will uncover these things first and work to hide them from the rest of the world, but who are they to keep it locked up so no one else will know?

These things were meant to be hidden forever, but this does not mean they should have been. All the Mysteries in Creation have their own reasons for being mysteries. Some that become secrets never to see the light will be told one day, it is only a matter of time. And for mortals, time is everything.

It isn't called the Chamber of Secrets for no reason at all.

Hotaru blinked and stopped walking. She shook her head and looked around, confused.

"Ah, you're awake." Kioko said from behind her.

"Huh?" Hotaru questioned, she recognized this hallway.

"You went off into a daze and just started walking, you're eyes looked blank and you didn't respond to anything I said." Kioko explained.

"I-I heard something. I think—I think I know…The Chamber of Secrets." Hotaru said, "The Chamber of Secrets…it might have the answer!"

Kioko just stared at her for a moment, "Um…Hotaru, how do you know this?" She asked.

"I was hearing…something talk to me. Something speak to me in the Silent Language. It told me that some things shouldn't be hidden but were meant to be. And then it told me that it wasn't called the Chamber of Secrets for no reason. Kioko, you said something about the Chamber at the Hogs Head, where is it?" Hotaru asked.

Kioko shrugged, "I never figured that out. We could ask Harry, _after_ we figure out what's down this corridor that Mistress 9 wants." She said moving on past me.

"Kioko!" I gasped.

"What? You told me that the future revolves around all these mysteries, if we figure one out it might lead to more. In fact it normally leads to more." She said with her hands on her hips. "You're currently in control, I doubt you'll suddenly get possessed on us the instant we figure it out."  


"But this is a forbidden corridor, what if we're caught? Snape won't excuse it as Mistress 9 if I'm in control when he finds us." She said.

"_If_ he finds us, I know for a fact that Snape is currently in another area helping to set up for the Ball. In fact most of the teachers are preparing the great hall for Saturday." Kioko said. "Come _on_ Hotaru, don't you want to know what's so special about this hallway?" She asked grabbing the senshi's hand.

Hotaru sighed and gave in. It was true that she wanted to know what was so special about the corridor. Fact of the matter was she had to resist going on when there wasn't a threat of getting caught several times before. So she and Kioko moved on down the corridor, farther than the normal area she usually found herself in.

"I'm beginning to regret this…" Kioko commented several minutes later. Hotaru couldn't help but agree with her. The walls seemed to be getting more and more narrow with every step, the torches to light the way became few, but that wasn't all. The entire atmosphere was…grim. The air tasted stale, as if no one had been there for ages, and it seemed the floor was made out of some sort of hard dirt because it no longer made a sound under their shoes. And it _felt_ as though they shouldn't be there.

"Ah!" Kioko gasped nearly tripping, "Watch out, there are some stairs right here." She said in an exasperated voice.

"Hai." Hotaru grunted quietly.

They walked down the narrow stairway for a good while, nearly tripping several times, and lighting their wands when there were no more torches to be seen. It felt like a long walk, Hotaru was sure they'd get caught coming back up because it was taking so long. Someone had to already have noticed them missing by now! Hotaru was dreading the notion of having a detention on her record. It'd probably be on the Daily Prophet that she got detention as well. Hotaru started panicing when she considered that Umbridge might be giving her the detention.

"Oh, let's go back now Kioko!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"What? But we're almost to the bottom of the stairs!" Kioko protested.

"But what if that just leads into another hallway?! What if we get caught going back up? Do you want a detention with Umbridge?!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Re_lax_ Hotaru. The little silver I on my robes will give us the excuse that we were checking out the place for Umbridge. We won't get detention if we come up with something fascinating to tell her about it. I have it all figured out so don't worry." Kioko comforted.

"Still, what if Snape's the one who finds us?" Hotaru asked as they continued on down the stairs.

"Then we'll tell him the truth. You keep wandering down the corridor and we were wondering why. I doubt even he knows what's down here." Kioko answered. "Besides, I doubt anyone will find us, this is obviously one of the less used corri—whoa." Kioko gasped.

"What?" Hotaru came out from behind her and then gasped. "Wha-what are they?" She asked.

They were like gems, different colored gem slates all stuck into a square of the wall before them, which was a very big wall. The room seemed to stretch very wide and far, the gems illuminated the entire area showing them a small alter in the middle of the room.

"I have no idea." Kioko said. The gems were a sight to behold, they were beautiful! And yet…looked a bit deadly at the same time…

Hotaru stepped into the room and then started walking towards the alter. There, inscribed on a slab, was an inscription. "K-Kioko…" Hotaru trailed off.

"Yeah?" Kioko asked, just now walking up behind her.

"This is…this is the Silent Language!" Hotaru exclaimed. _'I am the Messiah of Silence'_ Hotaru gasped right after speaking the words. Not only because of the words themselves, but because of the gems. They were, spinning. Causing the light in the room to shot around chaoticly, as if they were beams of destruction. Hotaru and Kioko both hit the ground and covered their heads.

"What's going on!?" Kioko exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"I think it's a sort of Pasword!" Hotaru exclaimed. She opened her eyes, but it was dark again.

"_Luminos_." Kioko commanded, shedding light with her wand again. "That was crazy!" She commented as Hotaru gathered herself back up. "I seriously hope this isn't one of those days where it's just one thing after another, even though I may be too late and I might have just jinxed us, it would be so uncool if something _else_ happened. What's that?" Kioko asked, pointing.

Hotaru was afraid to even _look_. She just wanted to turn around and go back to their dormitory. But she looked anyway.

It was…a key. A small silver key with very intricate designs and royal blue gems stuck in it. The circle had a chain attached to it, not a thick chain, but one that would normally be worn around the neck. Hotaru cautiously picked it up.

"And I reiterate, this is crazy!" Kioko exclaimed, "A key? A _key_?! What's it suppose to be for?!" She demanded.

"I don't know…" Hotaru said. Could it be, maybe, could it possibly be the key to the Chamber of Secrets? "Maybe…the Chamber of Secrets?" She suggested.

"No, you just say open in parcel tongue to get in, though it could be to something _inside_ the chamber…" Kioko commented.

Hotaru put the chain around her neck warily and hid it underneath her robes. "Let's not try until after the Yule Ball." She said.

"Good idea, I think I've had enough excitement for today." Kioko sighed.

__

Pandora? Are you available? Hotaru called with her mind. She had found out that Phoenixes also respond to mental summons from the ones they trust.

Poof, there was Pandora, and Calypso as well. "We'd like to go back to our dormitories please." Hotaru told them holding out her arm for Pandora to pirch. There was another flash and she found herself standing on the foot of her bed. The next minute a rather confused looking Kioko appeared as well.

"Whoa, I didn't know she could do that!!!" She exclaimed. Kioko grinned, "Teleportation inside school grounds, what a handy little trick you have up your sleeve Calypso!" She exclaimed. Calypso chirped with pride.

*********

__

Journal Entry, Yule Ball: The day started out fine I suppose. I didn't wake up in the Hospital Wing again, that would have been very bad. It was basically an evening thing, but you were given the entire morning to prepare or get last minute dates. I was surprised to find out that Harry didn't yet have a date.

"Aren't you going with Cho?" I asked, then it was Harry's turn to look surprised.

"Er…No." He said a bit off, "We had a little spat about her friend Marietta."

"And I don't blame you! That sneak ratted us out!!!" Kioko exclaimed.

Harry sighed, "I guess it's pointless to ask if one of you would…"

"I flat refuse to go with anyone_, I'll go, but I'm going by myself. You should do the same." Kioko stated._

"Hotaru?" He asked hopefully.

I sighed, "Harry you know_ I'm going with Draco."_

"Yeah, but it couldn't hurt to try." Harry sighed himself.

"We can fix that." Draco said dangerously, wand out and pointing it threateningly at Harry, who glared at him.

I sighed again. "How is it you always seem to pop up at just the right moment? I though I was the only one who could do that." Kioko asked.

"So, has Ron asked Hermione yet?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Er, what_?!" Harry exclaimed._

"I guess not…" I said, leaning back a bit.

"How'd you—did he—er—why are you—"

"Oh come on, I can't read minds and I can still_ tell those two are going to get together…eventually." Kioko said, that last word absentmindedly._

"What?" Draco asked, a bit disgusted. "Weasley and Granger?"

"Stuff it, Malfoy." Harry snapped, suddenly remembering that Draco existed.

"Watch it Potter." Draco warned, pointing to the I underneath his Prefect badge.

"Hem, hem_." Kioko said, pointing to her own I._

"Oh stop it, all of you!" I exclaimed exasperated. All three of them looked at me. "This rivalry is pointless!" I said to Harry and Draco. "Now I want both of you to tell us the one, real_, reason why you hate each other." I ordered._

"I don't like his hair." Draco came in.

"Oh really_, so if we dyed his hair you'd be okay with him?" Kioko asked. She pulled out her wand and suddenly Harry's hair was as blond as Draco's._

"Okay that's just…change his hair back." Draco said covering his eyes. I'll have to say I agreed with him, Harry did not_ look good blond, in fact it looked…wrong._

"Oh my gosh!" Kioko exclaimed, swiftly changing his hair back to black.

"A real_ reason, Draco." I said sighing._

"I don't like him because he continually insults me and my friends." Harry shot.

"He has a point there. Draco?" Kioko said.

"He's just so…Gryffindor_." Draco said grudgingly._

"And you're just so Slytherin_, right?" Kioko questioned, "Come now, is there really an actual _reason_ you hate him so much?" she asked._

There was a long pause in which the two boys were thinking hard. A few moments passed, I was starting to doubt that we were getting to them, but then Draco spoke. "I suppose_ not…"_

"Now Harry, do you think that if Draco stopped all his insults and bullying would you have a real reason to hate him?" I asked softly.

"No." The answer did take a good deal of thought, but I finally felt like we were getting somewhere.

"Good, now, is there any way you two could possibly begin to act civil towards each other?" Kioko asked. The two mumbled something under their breaths. "What was that?" she pushed.

"Yes!" They said simultaneously, as if saying 'yes ma'am' to someone you had no choice but to say 'yes' to.

"So now you're going to like each other." It wasn't a question, it was an order. The two looked as though she had just told them to do something they particularly didn't want to do but were going to do it anyway just to stay on her good side. "Now shake hands and give each other one complement." Kioko ordered.

They grumbled something incoherent under their breaths and then reluctantly shook hands.

"You're hair looks better black." Draco mumbled.

"You're hair is very shiny." Harry said.

I was trying my best not to laugh, and trying even harder not to look like I was about to laugh. But let me tell you, it was extremely tempting. Kioko's right, she is rubbing off on me too much because she was over there snickering. "You're talking about hair…" She said, getting glares from the two of them. "Now I want you to agree on something." She instructed.

"Let's get revenge." Harry suggested.

"Agreed, Potter." Draco said.

"See, now that wasn't so hard was it?" Kioko asked sweetly. I sighed again.

When it was about an hour until the time of the Ball Kioko and I decided to go on and get ready. You never know what_ will slow down that kind of a process. Well, it seemed this was a smart move, because after I got dressed up, put my jewelry on, and brushed out my hair, Kioko of all people handed me some pale lavender lipstick._

"I was just looking through some of my lipstick colors and this looks as though it'd suite you just right." She said.

"You wear makeup?" I asked, a bit in shock.

"No, but I do like lipstick. Try it on." She said putting it in my hand.

"No, that's okay." I said, trying to give it back to her.

"But it would look so good! Just try it!" Kioko pushed, refusing to take it back. Now, this kind of scared me a bit, Kioko isn't usually that…fluffy. She must have eaten something that wasn't safe from the lunch table because she was the last person I'd expect to get me into makeup.

"I don't need it." I said.

"Well I know_ you don't _need_ it, just try it! Paweeeeeeeeeese?" She said giving me a pouty look. I'm not so sure about you, but I was really started to get scared by this. Well, not frightened scared, more like a 'what are you on?' type scared._

"Um, did they put something in your drink?" I asked backing up a bit.

"No, I'm just feeling uncharacteristically hyper, that's all." She said grinning.

"That's all_?" I questioned._

"Oh just try it on!" Kioko shoved.

I sighed and applied it, though after one look in the mirror I rubbed it off so hard it made my lips a bit red. "Hey! Come on Hotaru!!!" She exclaimed. We fought for another 15 minutes until finally she got me to keep it on. How could I tell her that it made me look like…Mistress 9? I could probably tell her…but then she'd probably just shove it off as me merely being paranoid and that looking like Mistress 9 wasn't going to turn me into her. Well…I guess if she couldn't tell it wasn't that bad, of course she might not have gotten a good look before…

Anyway, we were right on time when coming out of the dormitories. Draco was standing there in some nice black dress robes, obviously waiting for me. He was sitting in his normal chair when we came down so he didn't notice us at first.

I think it's just now come to mind that Draco never actually asked me to go with him, it was just presumed that we would do so, almost expected. Rather odd really, I didn't notice that until just now.

  
Well, Kioko went on with a few other singles (Some of which were guys that were, like Kioko, uninterested at this point in time), and I approached Draco.

"Ready to go?" I asked softly. He nodded and stood up to face me. Oh it was one of those moments that Kioko could use as blackmail, the look on his face was priceless. I was having a hard time resisting the urge to laugh, but I let out a small giggle anyway. "Come on." I beckoned, following the line of Slytherins out the doorway. Draco swiftly came to my side and, to my great surprise, offered me his arm. I took it of course, and we made our way into the great hall.

The decorations were lovely that night. The curtains were intricately designed and in the colors of all four houses, the ceiling looked like the night sky and small stars with many floating candles suspended in the air above our heads.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I breathed as we made our way to one of the tables.

"What is?" Draco asked.

"The Great Hall, don't you think they did a good job?" I asked.

"I suppose."

"You're not even looking are you?" I stated, meeting his eyes.

"No, not really." He answered. Of course he wasn't, he was looking at me_. But there was absolutely no way he'd admit to it, well…I bet he would at Kioko's wand-point, but that's besides. "Isn't that Night?" Draco asked as we sat down._

I looked to where he was pointing, "Well, yes it is. And I thought she wasn't going to dance with anyone—oh wait, that's Fred, or George, whichever." I said. Shocking, and yet not so surprising that Kioko was dancing with one of the twins. Though I'd bet you anything that if I got close enough she'd be smirking and snickering at something.

For a good while it seemed as though there was some…awkwardness between the two of us. I'm not sure why though, thankfully it didn't last and we went on to the dance floor, but I'm still wondering why. Dancing itself was okay, I don't think I've ever danced before, but it wasn't hard and it reminded me of my Silence Glaive Surprise attack where I move around, swinging my glaive in difficult patterns so that I hit the enemy while they're stunned. Only this wasn't with a glaive, and I certainly can't swing Draco around. Okay, that is a very interesting mental picture, never mind.

Draco wasn't that bad though, it seemed he knew what he was doing more so than I did. Especially when he commented on my odd style.

"Where did you learn to dance?" he asked.

"I didn't, this is my first time." I answered.

"Really? You have a very interesting style. Are you sure you weren't taught?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Unless you count Haruka-papa's physical training dance, then I suppose so." I said in a way of an explanation.

"She taught you how to fight?" He asked, a bit surprised.

"Sort of." I answered.

The night went on like that for a while, we stopped to chat with Kioko and Harry a few times, ate a bit, danced, and talked a little about different things. That is until a certain pair of twins decided to make things a bit more interesting by letting loose around a thousand mini snitches into the hall. And when I say interesting, I actually mean chaotic. The pointless screaming was a bit irritating, and having my glass knocked down several times didn't get any more fun, but all and all, I'd say Fred and George did a pretty good job. Umbridge looked like a bloated red frog balloon, and it was rather amusing to watch her run around angrily, trying to get all the mini snitches. And the other teachers weren't helping her, in fact they acted as though nothing was going on. Okay, once again I catch myself thinking more like Kioko than I use to. Well…had it been anyone but Umbridge I would have felt sorry for them, but like I said, I officially hate_ Umbridge now._

The night ended when Draco and I decided we'd had enough excitement and went back to the common room. But before we went in I handed him a chocolate easter egg. "Happy Easter!" I said, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"What's this for?" He asked, a bit surprised, and blushing. Kawaii.

"I'm going to be an Easter Bunny tomorrow and hand out chocolate eggs, I figured I could get started." I told him giggling. "Sayonara, Ryuuza." I said going on into the common room. I went on up to my dormitory to change.

I do believe that the mini snitches are still loose in the great hall even as I'm writing this. Kioko could hardly stop laughing when she got back up in our dorm room. "Did you see_ Umbridge after the twins released all those snitches?!" She busted. "Oh man, that was _hilarious_."_

"It was, wasn't it?" I agreed. I picked up the silver key we had found in that hallway and looked at it closely. "I wonder, what it's for…"

"Well, we can find out tomorrow!" Kioko exclaimed.

"I suppose. I bet Setsuna could figure it out, if she where here." I sighed. "I'm going to hand out chocolate Easter eggs tomorrow, want to help me?" I asked.

"You are? How?" Kioko asked.

"Oh, just give them to anyone I come across. And hope they don't shove it back into my face." I told her.

"I'll go in case they do, then I'll have a reason to hex someone." She said grinning.

I sighed. That was really not what I meant, but oh well. Kioko isn't the kind of person to put on stubby bunny ears and hand out eggs anyway.

It's late and I'd better go on to bed. For some reason I get the feeling tomorrow is going to be a very interesting day, probably because we'll be going into the Chamber of Secrets…

A/N: 

Rhea: Hi yas!!! Well…I was gonna add the part with the Chamber of Secrets, but the chapter got a bit longer than expected and I didn't want to zip through the ball scene _too_ fast. I also just _had_ to make Fred and George do _something_ to get Umbridge upset. I hope you liked it!

Kioko: *looks at Rhea's pills* Um, Rhea…

Rhea: I also just had to make Fred and George do something to get Umbridge upset. I hope you liked it!

Kioko: Um, Rheeeeeaaaaa.

Rhea: What _is_ it Kioko? Can't you see I'm trying to do an A/N here?!

Kioko: Yes, it's as clear as day. But I want to talk to you about these pills you're taking.

  
Rhea: Huh? What about them?

Kioko: Well…I'm no expert about this stuff, buuuuuuuuut I don't think caffeine is a normal ingredient in medicine.

Rhea: Oh, those aren't my pills. That's just a cover up so FD won't know I'm putting them in his drink.

Kioko: You're WHAT?!


	20. Chamber of Secrets

A/N: Upon a thorough examination of my room (Not really) I have come to the conclusion that it must be haunted. Though I first suspected this when Kioko kept pointing out that a male poltergeist was making rude gestures behind my back. I have decided to name this ghost Bob, for the very reason that it annoys him to death. Bob was previously trapped within a glass jar when someone broke it, and then a mirror when he escaped, and now he is inside my camera after pushing my over the edge by tying me up and stuffing me into my sock drawer. Bob has been charged, also, with the spiking of my tea and stealing of my nail file so that he can open up some sort of passageway to hell that he clams is under my bed. I think he's just trying to find my stash of sugar. In any case, as a fair warning to you all, there may be some Bob interventions in later chapters. I will do my best to catch them before posting them, but you never know how tricky a ghost can be after being stuck in a camera.

The next day was Saturday so there was no prospect of school, however, the non-so-stressed Hotaru got up early that morning. Even though they'd stayed up late the following night. 

She dressed up in a plain white dress with flowers and put on a pare of cute stubby bunny ears. She'd been making chocolate eggs for a while and figured she had a good stash of them. She'd use a basket to put them all in later. Come to think of it, she probably ought to go without the bunny ears until after breakfast. So she took those off, but didn't see anything wrong with going on to the Slytherin table with a dress that just screamed the words 'sunny day'. Well, it was just plain white and the only chain of lavender flowers she had acted as a belt, so it wasn't that bad. But you still must admit, that's not something you normally see at the Slytherin table.

However most didn't think it odd for Hotaru to wear something like that, though it made her look like a snowflake because her skin was almost as pale as her dress. There weren't many people in the Great Hall anyway.

The rest of the morning Hotaru had some fun with the stubby white bunny ears and passing out the chocolate eggs to everyone. Though after the 15th time she said 'Happy Easter!' it wasn't so much fun anymore. Though that passed when Kioko joined her. They just did the normal things, though not in the library because chocolate wasn't allowed. They had had a hard time convincing Madam Pince to let them eat biscuits in there, there was no way she'd let them take chocolate eggs in.

However, they couldn't put off going into the Chamber of Secrets for too long, and eventually they had to approach Harry on the subject.

"Hey Harry! I was just wondering, but um, where's the Chamber of Secrets' entrance?" Kioko asked, making Harry nearly chock on Hotaru's chocolate egg.

Hotaru sighed, "I had a…vision of some sort, more like heard words in my head. And they clued us towards the Chamber. We need to get in and find…something." She told him quietly.

Harry shook his head, "There's nothing in there but bones and a hallway of snake statues." He said.

"There wasn't anything particularly odd about the Chamber?" Kioko asked sarcastically. "Any one of those statues could be a clue. And besides, we have a key that we think might lead us to something in there."

"A key?" Harry asked.

Hotaru pulled the silver key from her sub-space pocket and showed it to him. But Harry shook his head, "Can't say I saw anything resembling that in there. Of course I was battling a basilisk so I can't talk. But I don't think you should go down there. If something happens we might not know until it's too late." He said cautiously.

"You'll know we're down there, and besides, we have Pandora and Calypso. They'll be able to get us out of any trouble." Kioko said waving it off.

"Still, it's not a good idea for you to go down there." He tried.

"Just tell us where it is." Kioko ordered.

"Okay. You know the girl's bathroom, the old one that Moaning Myrtle occupies?" Harry asked. Kioko nodded. "The door is the part with the sinks. But you can't open it unless you're parcel tongue so I wouldn't even bother." He told us.

Kioko rolled her eyes, "Harry, I _own_ two of the most dangerous type of snakes there is, you think I'd have pets like that and _not_ be parcel tongue? Get real, I'm not stupid. Now please excuse us because I don't feel like sitting through the backlash of your shock." She said, she then grabbed Hotaru and started marching down the hall before Harry could yell 'You're WHAT!?'

Snickering, Kioko continued to jog on down the hall until she figured they were a good distance from Harry. They then started walking down the corridors, making their way to the bathroom that Harry specified.

It took a while, the castle was huge after all, but they finally got there. "Next time I'm using Calypso." Kioko panted.

"Agreed." Hotaru replied as they entered the bathroom. "He said it was that didn't he?" She asked, motioning to the sinks.

"Yeah, though how I'm going to open it without a snake nearby I'm not sure." She sighed.

"What are _you_ doing here?" A winy voice asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We didn't see you there." Hotaru said to the ghost. "Is this you're bathroom?"

"It is since no one else wants to share it with poor, ugly, moaning Myrtle." She said crossing her arms over her chest in a pout.

"Well then, can you tell us which stall holds the Chamber of Secrets?" Kioko asked closing the door behind her.

Myrtle looked rather taken back, "Why, why ever would you want to go in _there_?" She asked.

"We need to find something." Hotaru replied.

"Well, when Mr. Bigshot Harry Potter went in that one was the one he looked at." She said pointing to a particularly dirty sink area. Kioko walked over to it and started examining it. "What are you trying to find?" The ghost asked Hotaru.

"Answers I suppose. Something clued me to finding them in the Chamber." Hotaru answered.

"No treasure? No maps or ancient spell scrolls?" She asked cocking her head to the side. "Most people who come in here looking for the entrance want some sort of treasure."

"You mean more people have come in here looking for it?" Hotaru gasped.

"Why of course, since the Basilisk was killed there could be a chance of something more than that being hidden down there." She said, "After all, why would Salazar Slytherin put the Basilisk there for no reason at all?" It sounded as though she was quoting someone else, or even several people.

"That, is a very good question." Kioko said, "Ugh, how do you open it?!" She exclaimed, looking for something. She dug around the dirt for something or other. "Ah, I see it!" She exclaimed.

"See what?" Hotaru asked, walking over to her.

"The snake that allows you to use Parcel Tongue. Hang on a second." Kioko said, she stared at the little snake painting for a bit, and then an inhuman hiss escaped her lips. The sound of movement could be heard as the section with the sink started to slowly move out of the way, revealing a long way down.

"I suggest we use brooms." Hotaru said looking down. She pulled her Firebolt out of her sub-space pocket and then used it as a sort of poll to gently take her downward, resting her feet upon the bristles. Kioko followed her in a similar fashion.

"Ugh, now I see why Harry was reluctant to let us go down here." Kioko said looking at all the bones and such below them. "It's downright unpleasant, didn't that Basilisk have any sense of hygiene whatsoever? I mean _really_!" she huffed.

"Why are you two going down there again?" Asked Myrtle from above them.

"To find answers to our very complicated questions!" Kioko hollered. "If you hear one of us shriek would you mind alerting Professor Sapphire that we're down here?" she asked.

"No problem. I like her." Myrtle called back.

"Here's another door Kioko." Hotaru said, pointing to the snake on the door.

"_Open_," Kioko hissed. Hotaru jerked her head towards Kioko, and then towards the opening door. How did she understand that?! _Don't tell me I'm parcel tongue too._ She sighed inwardly as they floated on through it with their brooms to keep them from the bones. "Drafty isn't it?" Kioko asked making a face at the décor.

Snake statues lined the hallway, pits of an ugly looking water lined the pathway which also had some water on it as well. "Look," Hotaru said, pointing to a particularly large snake statue. But that's not what she was looking at.

"Oh my gosh!!!" Kioko gasped, she zoomed over to the area beneath the statue and picked up the odd object. "It's the Basilisk's tooth!" She exclaimed grinning at it. "If I carved it just right it could make for a very deadly knife." She said putting it up in her sub-space pocket.

"Kioko…" Hotaru sighed.

"What? Harry should have taken it, now it's mine." She said looking innocent again. "Anyway, it think we should check out this statue, try saying that 'I am whatever' thing you did for finding the key again." Hotaru looked at her, "Hey, it _could_ work."

It was worth a shot, _'I am the Messiah of Silence'_ she tried, wondering if it would work. After about a minute of nothing happening it was evident that that wasn't it.

Kioko dismounted her broomstick and put it up. She started feeling around the statue, examining it. "You look up there for something, I check out this area around here." She said.

Hotaru moved to a better sitting position on her broom and then started looking around the top. "This place is caked with dirt, try not to remove any above my head." Kioko called.

"Alright." Hotaru said. She started feeling around the head.

*********

After an hour of searching that statue the two finally gave up, "There's obviously nothing here to fit a key." Kioko sighed. "And we've been here for a good long while. What do you say we come back tomorrow?" She asked.

"Well, I just get this feeling that we're missing something." Hotaru sighed. They had searched from top to bottom, removing all the dirt with magic, and looking at every feature of the statue, and still found nothing.

"Maybe the key doesn't go into a keyhole." Kioko commented, deep in thought. "Let's try a few things. Take out the key and start tapping the statue with it." Hotaru did so, she pulled out the key and then touched the cool metal onto the statue in several different places. She even tried putting it in any of the snake's open mouths, tapping it on the eyeholes, and pressing it to any chipped part of the statue, wondering if it's actually a keyhole.

"This isn't working." Hotaru sighed.

"Okay, let's try the other statues." Kioko suggested. "Try this one first." She said, gesturing to the one next to her. Hotaru flew over to the statue and started tapping the key to any part of it, she put it in it's open mouth, tapped the eyes, the nose. But nothing happened. She tried the one next to it, spending about 15 minutes on that one. She did the one next to it, using only 10 minutes. And the one after that, 12 minutes. By this time she was about to give up. Maybe the key had nothing to do with the chamber at all, she thought as she tapped the key to the 5th one down the hall. She was about to turn to do the next one when Kioko suddenly gasped.

The water, it was starting to drain into all the sides and leave the pathway completely dry. The 5th snake statue began to move backwards, revealing a scaircase that went down into a dark pathway. Hotaru landed on the ground before the stairs and looked at Kioko, who looked back. "Well, Salazar Slytherin has a knack for dramatics doesn't he?" she said.

Something thumped into Hotaru's mind. How would Salazar Slytherin know how to make it so that you must speak the silent language to get the key, and then make it so that the key activated a door? Hotaru looked at the silver key with all the royal blue gems, wasn't green the normal Slytherin color? Why did the key have blue gems instead of green?

"Are you coming?" Kioko asked, already making her way down the stairs. Her wand lit and her broom put up.

"H-hai!" Hotaru answered. She put her own broom as well as the key up and pulled out her wand. She followed after Kioko as she stepped cautiously down the stairs. They used the wall for support, and it seemed ages before they finally found the bottom, but when they did, it was rather exciting and disappointing at the same time.

"Well what do you know? All those idiots Myrtle was talking about were right when they said Slytherin had a trove of treasure down here." Kioko marveled. The room was full of shelves, desks, dressers, chests, and all sorts of odds and ends, like the ones in Dumbledore's office. The room was illuminated by a single magic chandler and several unique lanterns lining the walls

"Wow. Look at it, it's beautiful." Hotaru breathed as she picked up a stone that looked like the night sky.

"Oh look, it's one of those watches that predict the weather." Kioko said picking up what looked to be an antic watch. She opened it up. "Looks like rain Thursday." She said before pocketing it. Hotaru did the same with the night stone. Kioko then moved on to a strange mechanism that had several rings, each bigger than the other, circling themselves on a different axis for each of them. In the middle was a small sphere that had a lavender mist to it. "Wow, we could get rich just by selling this alone." She said, putting it into her sub-space pocket as well.

"I don't know, you think we should be taking any of this? I mean, what if Salazar Slytherin didn't want anyone to have it?" Hotaru asked. "After all, he did put it in the Chamber of Secrets, and he did go to such lengths as to hide the key in a forbidden corridor. And even then we had to use a password, in the silent language. A language very few people can use mind you."

"Well, it's guardian is gone, so there's nothing to stop us is there?" Kioko asked.

"Oooooo, you found the treasure!" The two jumped nearly out of their skin.

"Myrtle!" Hotaru gasped with relief.

"When you didn't come back up for a while, I got concerned." She said, though there wasn't much caring in her voice.

"We thought you might have been another guardian." Kioko said. "So don't _do_ that!"

"Humph! Confusing me for a Basilisk now are you?!" She exclaimed.

"No, no. You just scared us that's all." Hotaru said smiling. "You won't tell anyone about this place though, will you?" She asked.

"Of course not, what would I have to gain by telling anyone other than absolutely no thank you's? Everyone takes my advice for granted, but follows it anyway. Well, sometimes. Besides, only parcel tongues can open the Chamber." She said. "Well, I don't suppose you found your answers. Just the stuff everyone else wanted." She commented.

Hotaru sighed, "I was so sure we might be getting somewhere too…" She said looking around the room. Nothing but things that would make a treasure hunter's day. No walls with inscriptions on them, no particular books written in the Silent Language, nothing that seemed would help them. She sighed again.

"Oh, don't be so down Hotaru. Here, lets go try out the rest of the snake statues. You only had to tap this one to get it working, so it won't really take too much time." Kioko suggested.

It didn't work, they were hopeful at first, but none of the other snakes moved or even stirred when Hotaru tapped the key on them. Nothing. So they went back into the room, and the two of them sighed at the same time.

"Well…we can always come back tomorrow, it's Sunday after all, and look through all this stuff thoroughly." Kioko said.

"Yeah…we'd better get back now." Hotaru agreed. She called Pandora to her and the two left, though they made a quick stop to the bathroom to close the door back up after Myrtle had come back, after that they went on to their room and made their way around the school again to make sure no one would be missing them.

Hotaru didn't think there would be any more excitement for the day and was merely passing the time by reading and giving out chocolate eggs to anyone who came within reaching range. Well, it was a bit interesting when she had a slight run-in with Crabbe and Goyle. She held out two eggs and said, "Happy Easter!" With a smile. Then things got really interesting. They screamed and ran, leaving Hotaru with the two eggs and very, very, _very_, confused.

Then a familiar snicker directed her attention to Draco and Harry walking down the hallway…_beside each other_! "I just informed them that they can no longer pick on Potter or any of the Weasleys, as if _that_ wasn't mind-boggling enough. And then you walk up to them looking like a snowflake in summer and offer them chocolate with a cheerful voice. The idiots are having a large overload."

"Oh…Happy Easter!" She said, handing them the eggs she was going to give Draco's lackeys. "I see you two are finally getting along. Why the sudden change of heart?" She asked.

"We're not plotting against Kioko if that's what you're thinking!" Harry exclaimed. Hotaru busted out into a fit of giggles.

"Smooth, Potter, very smooth." Draco said sarcastically.

It seemed as though Harry was greatly resisting something along the lines of sticking his tongue out at Draco (A/N: Okay that might not be true but I just had this vision and it made me start laughing very hard).

"Don't worry, I won't tell her. Though she probably already knows, and hardly cares." Hotaru commented.

"We're expecting her to know, because she knows everything. But that will be her downfall. You see, if she knows and we don't do anything for months, she's going to start stressing herself out over what it is we're planning to do to her, and right before O.W.L.s, therefore if we are able to stress her out so much she gets a worse grade it'll be a satisfying revenge." Draco said.

"That's his plan. My plan was to blow up one of her books. Though that may backfire…" Harry stated.

"That was not your _first_ suggestion." Draco said, looking a bit sick.

"What? What was his first suggestion?" Hotaru asked.

"Don't tell her! Whatever you do, don't tell her!!! I was not in my right mind when I suggested that!!!" Harry defended.

Draco approached Hotaru and whispered something in her ear. "Um, Harry, I never thought I'd say this to you. But if I ever catch you carrying that 'plan' of yours out, I will rethink my pacifist ways." Hotaru told him, feeling slightly sick (and a bit defensive) herself. (A/N: I'll just leave this tidbit up to your imaginations and pity those of you with extremely creative minds)

"So!" Harry said, quickly changing the subject, but he couldn't really think of anything else to say. So there was just a pause.

Hotaru smiled slightly, "I'll just leave you two to come up with a better plan then, see you later." She said walking off.

*********

"How much time did you say we have?" Hotaru asked after Pandora teleported them to the treasure room in the Chamber of Secrets.

"About 3 hours give or take. I told Snape we might be inaccessible for the next few hours and when he prompted me on it all I told them was that we were doing something for Setsuna and couldn't tell him what. He'll keep our cover for at least that long." Kioko answered, "We'll start with this side of the room." She said moving over to a cluster of what looked to be books and scrolls.

"Hai." Hotaru answered and followed suite.

"Whoa, these curses were deemed illegal 10 years ago." Kioko commented picking up a book, she then put it away in her sub-space pocket. Hotaru gave her a stern look. "What?" She asked.

"I don't think we should really take very much of this." She said.

"Spoil sport. We found the key, we have a right to it!" Kioko defended.

"Well, you'd think Salazar Slytherin had a reason for using the Basilisk to guard all of this!" Hotaru exclaimed. "There's obviously some things in here he doesn't want anyone else to have!"

"Like this diary for instance." Kioko commented picking up a rather handsomely designed book.

"You're missing my point! We can't just take everything in here!" Hotaru stated, taking the book away from Kioko.

"Why not? We found the key, we spent all that time looking for this place, we're not finding what we want, might as well improvise!" she said happily. But her smile died down when Hotaru was still giving her a stern look. "Who's gonna know anyways?! Okay how about this, if we find out that we weren't suppose to take something we'll put it back. We won't get in trouble for it because no one will be able to prove that we have it. And besides, how do you intend to make a thorough search if we don't take what we've already looked at out of the picture?"

Hotaru sighed in defeat, Kioko _did_ have a point, and what could it hurt?

********

__

Journal Entry, Chamber of Secrets: Well, yesterday we didn't find much, well, in the way of answers. But we did find some interesting stuff in the Chamber, each of us took an item in turn and examined it before putting it up. We spent most of our time in our dormitory room taking closer looks at the books and scrolls. Let's just say I learned quite a few interesting spells going through those books, and reluctantly learned how to make a potion that does a collection of…interesting things when consumed, and a good many other assorted…things when applied to the flesh. But we didn't find much on Mistress 9 or any of these 'mysteries' Setsuna was talking about.

Earlier today I had scheduled my Career Advice appointment with Professor Snape. To my dismay Umbridge was there with her notepad. I sat down in the chair that was obviously meant for me and waited a bit while Snape went through some papers that were probably my status reports.

"Well Miss Tomo," He began, "It seems with your records you could get a job just about anywhere." He said. "What kind of a thing are you looking for?" He asked.

"Well…" I trailed off, I hadn't really given it much thought. I couldn't very well say Auror in front of Umbridge.

"I do believe Miss Tomo would like a job at the Ministry, wouldn't you dear?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

"Um…actually I was thinking about being a healer." I told them truthfully.

"Ah, but a bright young girl like yourself would do so well in the Ministry! Wouldn't she Professor?" Umbridge stated.

"I believe she could do well anywhere. Might as well pick the one she wants." Snape replied calmly.

"And she wants_ to be in the ministry, right dear?" Said Umbridge._

"Miss Tomo, If you would like to be a healer I suggest taking N.E.W.T.s in Healing, of course, Potions, Arithmancy, Charms is always a good class to take, and last I'd suggest Transfiguration." Snape said, almost defiantly. "Is there any other career choices you might conceder?"

"Maybe…shop owning." I answered, thinking of Kioko's choice career.

"Ah, that, of course, would best require Potions, Arithmancy, Charms, Composition of Magical Objects, Ancient Runes, and an option of Herbology depending on what kind of a store you want to own." He said. And before Umbridge could say anything, "My suggestion is that you continue taking all the classes you are, considering the fact that you can handle them all, and then you will have a whole range of jobs to chose from. It will also look very good on your resume." He stated.

"My thoughts exactly Professor!" Umbridge said, delighted.

Miraculously I was excused in less than a following 5 minutes, during which Umbridge rambled on about how I'd do well in the Ministry. I resisted the erg to say "Are you sure you want another Glandria to deal with?" That might not have gone over too well.

Later after that, when classes were over, Kioko and I were about to go back to the Chamber of Secrets when suddenly Draco busted into the Loo, "They've done it this time!" He said loudly.

"Who's done what?" I asked, a bit startled.

"The Weasley twins of course. They're asking for it now. Turned one of the corridors into a swamp. We've cornered them in the great hall, come and see." He beckoned. Kioko and I quickly picked up our books and followed him, thankfully the Great Hall wasn't that far away.

"So!" exclaimed Umbridge triumphantly when they got there. "So…you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

The scene reminded me so much of the time Trelawney was sacked I refused to even look_ at Umbridge. Fred and George, however, turned to her without the slightest hint of fear and said, "Pretty amusing, yeah."_

"I've got the form, Headmistress," Filch said, nearly crying with happiness, "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting…Oh, let me do it now…"

"Very good Argus. You two," She said to Fred and George, "Are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

But then the two did something that not even Kioko_ had expected. "You know what? I don't think we are." Said Fred. "George, I think we've outgrown full-time education."_

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself." George agreed.

"Time to test our talents on the real world, d'you reckon?" Asked Fred.

"Definitely." George answered.

"What are you two planning?" Kioko demanded loudly.

"Accio Brooms!_" They said at the same time._

Crashing sounds could be heard coming down the corridor, something like a chain rattling caught in my ears. I looked around and we ducked just in time to evade Fred and George's brooms speeding to their owners. One had a chain attached to it, as if it had been bolted down or something.

"We won't be seeing you." Fred said to Umbridge, who looked downright outraged.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch." George added as the two mounted their brooms.

The two looked around at the students, "IF anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated up stairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley—Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes," Fred said loudly, "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts Studants who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," George added, motioning to Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!!!" Umbridge shrieked, but just as the Inquisitorial Squad closed in, Fred and George kicked off into the air, the iron chain hanging dangerously above us.

"Give her hell for us, Peeves." Fred said.

  
And the Poltergeist that was bobbing overhead tipped his hat and gave a bow. Then the two wheeled about and busted out of the door into the sunset. Even I had to applaud, it was quite a show.

However, the day didn't quite end there. After finishing our homework, Kioko and I pretended to go to our dormitory for an early turn-in. We then proceeded to the Chamber of Secrets, the same area, and used about an hour of our time going through all that stuff. Didn't find anything, of course, but I suspect we might not, ever.

This is getting ridiculous, I'm getting tired of all this waiting! Why can't we find the answers now!? Why all this tedious searching with no results? I'm getting tired of it. Sigh_, hopefully we'll find the answers before it's too late. If not, then unfortunately we'll be in a bit of a scrape._

A/N: Wooo, I just got over a nasty stomach virus, so my writing was delayed. Otherwise I'd have probably had this chapter out yesterday. _Anyways_, keep the reviews coming, they're a great source of inspiration! And so is this Tea!!! All hail the tea!!! …..BOB!!! DID YOU SPIKE MY TEA AGAIN?! BAD BOB, BACK INTO THE CAMERA WITH YOU!!!


	21. OWLs

A/N: Ahem, I am happy to announce that, for some great fun, I have decided to do one of those Ask (whoever) things, only it's going to be an Ask Kioko thing. Aren't you all happy? The way it'll work, until I figure out how to manipulate my new web space into something that resembles more than text, is that people will need to e-mail me questions for Kioko, with the subject being 'ask kioko' or something, and they'll be put on a mailing list that will get an update on this 'column' ever time I have 5 of these written out. And even if you don't have a question just give me your e-mail address and I'll add you to the list. I'd like to say that this isn't some scam to send you Spam (hey that rhymed!), but "That's what they all say!" So I'm just gonna have to ask that you trust me when I say I'm doing this purely because it promises to be a hoot. (Warning: Kioko will insult stupid questions as well as people trying to get spoilers, she doesn't sugar coat anything, and will be brutally honest)

(Song by Linkin Park (with a few modifications), Title: Numb)

__

I'm tired of being what you want me to be/ feeling so faithless / lost under the surface/ I don't know what you're expecting of me/ put under the pressure/ of walking in your shoes

[Caught in the undertow/ just caught in the undertow] every step that I take is another mistake with you [Caught in the undertow/ just caught in the undertow]

I've/ become so numb/ I can't feel you there/ become so tired/ so much more aware/ I'm becoming this/ all I want to do/ is be more like me/ and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me/ squeezing to tightly/ afraid to lose control/ 'Cause everything that you thought you could be/ has fallen apart right in front of you.

[Caught in the undertow/ just caught in the undertow] every step that I take is another mistake with you [Caught in the undertow/ just caught in the undertow] and every second you wake is more than I can take.

I've/ become so numb/ I can't feel you there/ become so tired/ so much more aware/ I'm becoming this/ all I want to do/ is be more like me/ and be less like you

And I know/ I may end up falling too/ but I know/ you are just like me with someone taking over you.

I've/ become so numb/ I can't feel you there/ become so tired/ so much more aware/ I'm becoming this/ all I want to do/ is be more like me/ and be less like you

I've/ become so numb/ I can't feel you there/ tired of being what you want me to be/ I've/ become so numb/ I can't feel you there/ tired of being what you want me to be/

Like it? It's a new song Kioko introduced me to. I changed the words around to try and fit it with my predicament, though some of it is a bit off, that's okay. I'm not perfect, don't care what Ryuuza (Draco) tries telling you.

It's scary, but I think I've become a bit, use, to Mistress 9's presence within me. Its like I have to search deeply to feel her inside of me, and when I do this I can hear her taunts, her threats, and sometimes things that are scaring me more than that. The last time I did this she said, "Come on, Little Messiah, remember your past. After all, once you remember, everything will come together won't it? Everything revolves around your past doesn't it? It'll be my treat when you finally remember." And the time before that she had said, "I know something about Kioko that you don't, I can't wait until you find out!"

She wants_ me to remember the past, but why!? Why is she doing this to me!? Why can't she just leave me alone?_

I suppose I should write down what else has been going on, though I'm not in the mood I'll do it anyway.

Fred and George's escape was told and retold so many times there've been several different versions of it already. But other than that, things have started to get relatively dull around Hogwarts. Stressful with the O.W.L.s approaching, but dull. I'm almost thankful that we didn't find anything that we were actually looking for in the Chamber of Secrets, but now Kioko wants to fix the place up and make it into a sort of hideout. I'm really not in the mood for doing that kind of a thing at the moment so she's not pushing the subject too much.

The students have done some uniting thing and are starting to get into the anti-Umbridge spirit, I really don't care though. Hard to believe, but I just don't care about it. I have bigger problems than Umbridge and school things.

I quite the Slytherin Team, Millichent had a cow, but I don't think I could take it anymore. I have everything else on my mind, I'd rather get by without something that isn't entirely necessary. I'll probably get back on next year, maybe not, but I just need some time to myself. It seems Mistress 9 is leaving me alone for the most part, I haven't had any more of those wandering spells lately, but she's still sending me nightmares. However I no longer have to go off to the informatory after the same major one. It wouldn't do any good anyway, Madam Pomphry has no idea what I'm undergoing and Setsuna-mama still hasn't come back, so why bother going to the hospital for it? I think I'm numbing to that too because I've been having these nightmares often and I'll wake up with my forehead seeping blood in the shape of my symbol.

Kioko…I'm starting to worry about her now. She's been having nightmares too, and I can't help but remember what Mistress 9 said about her. I sat down one day and actually talked_ to Mistress 9 once, well, not really talked, but I did say something to her. "Don't you _dare_ hurt Kioko, I mean it!" She just laughed at me, as if it was a futile attempt._

"I_ won't have to." Was all she said to me._

Kioko's in danger, and there are some things she isn't telling me. Her nightmares can't be merely about a silver ring in the sky. Sometimes I'll wake up in the middle of the night because Shiva is nudging me, then I'll find Kioko tossing and turning, sweating in her bed, mumbling something under her breath, and frantically twisting around so that she gets tangled with covers. Of course I wake her up, but she clams she forgot what her nightmare was about. She's lying I know, but eventually I feel she'll tell me. However if it isn't soon I'll have to resort to reading her mind during her nightmares. I can't just stand by and watch her suffer by herself.

That isn't the least of my troubles, of course. Millichent is continually badgering me left and right, I'm starting to break and I know it. I have to clutch my hands together to keep myself from using one of Kioko's more infamous hexes on him. It's getting hard, I can't even cry.

The Quidditch Match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw only enhanced my worries about Kioko and her connection to us. Ryuuza sat to one side of me and Kioko the other. Well, what first made me suspicious was that she didn't cheer when Ron blocked a hard goal. Then I turned and saw her breathing heavily, shivering, and sweating at the same time.

"K-Kioko?" I whispered taking her arm, then I saw it, I saw what she was seeing.

It was like the world around us was merely a faded image, and what she was seeing was the bigger picture, it was like Harry's Occlumancy visions.

First I saw a man with his back towards me, walking away. I reached out but he was already gone. Then I saw a court of many people in a large room, but I left it. Then I found myself in a field of black crystals, I was running, crying because of something. I was crying black tears, several wounds all over my body. Then I found myself walking up into a temple, a ring of silver light stood among the pedestals. I cast a spell to close the ring, but just as it was about to close I fell to the floor, slashed in the back. Slowly, slowly I turned around to face my death, and I saw…

The image stopped there, only after it was through did I realize that it wasn't me, it was Kioko's nightmare. Bits and pieces of it anyway, I didn't see everything. After that, though, Kioko acted as if it didn't even happen. I'm not sure if she just didn't see it, or if she's trying to hide it from me again.

What is her connection with us? I can't seem to figure it out, she has something to do with all of this, and it's a bigger part than what we think. If only Setsuna were here.

Sigh, June is just around the corner, so I'd better start studying more for the O.W.L.s.

***********

With the O.W.L.s just around the corner, 5th year students left and right were stressing out, but Hotaru wasn't too worried about it. What she was worried about was Kioko, Mistress 9, her foster parents, the usual. It seemed Draco and Harry were too busy with the O.W.L.s to plot against Kioko, and Kioko was too busy with the O.W.L.s to think about what they might be plotting.

Hotaru seemed the only student who wasn't stressing out because of the O.W.L.s, she even had people come up to her and ask, "How do you do it?!" she just shrugs and clams that she just doesn't think about it.

The quick pens weren't allowed, even if they had no spell on them to write correct answers. Hotaru had to make due with her plane pen, but that was okay, she could write fast as well.

The morning the examiners arrived would have been normal, if they didn't concern the O.W.L.s so much. Kioko did some last minute studying, though Hotaru noticed she was reading a N.E.W.T. standard book. "Nervous?" Hotaru asked her.

"About the O.W.L.s? No, actually I can't decide what classes to take for next year. I know I'll do well in all of the ones we've been taking, but I'm not sure if I want to push myself and take all of them next year or not. The holidays are nearing, unfortunately, so I only have a precious month of school before going back to the hell hole that is my house." Kioko sighed. "The _instant_ I turn of age…" She mumbled.

"Oh, didn't Dumbledore tell you?" Hotaru asked sitting down beside her.

"Tell me what?" Kioko asked, setting her book down.

"Well, he's sending me to Harry's house to stay for the summer so that I can protect Harry and we'll both be protected from Voldemort. And well…just in case Mistress 9 resurfaces, he wanted you to come along as well so that Harry won't be the only—" Hotaru couldn't finish her sentence before she was squeezed forcefully.

"Hotaru, I LOVE YOU!!!" Kioko exclaimed. "No annoying Squib! No annoying _parents_! Just you, Harry, and whoever he lives with!"

The next day all the 5th years entered the Great Hall, which now consisted of personal desk spaces facing Professor McGonagall. Kioko and Hotaru sat down beside each other. "You may begin." The professor told them.

__

'Okay, why do we have to take these things? We're going to get Os anyway.' Kioko asked, her pen flying across her paper.

__

'But we need to let them_ know that.'_ Hotaru answered, scribbling down a description of wand movements for a levitation charm.

__

'Haven't read the paper recently have you?' Kioko asked smirking a bit.

Hotaru blanched, _'Not _another_ one!'_

'Excuse me, but could you two keep it down, some of us who can hear you are trying to do our work!' Draco hissed, using the Silent Language himself, which was a first. Hotaru would have to congratulate him later.

Hotaru turned back to her work and let her pen fly across the paper. Wow, this was easier than she had thought. _'Easy, easy, easy, easy, easy!'_ Kioko said as if to drive everyone who could hear her up the wall. Hotaru could have sworn she saw another Slytherin look as though they were hearing things.

"That wasn't so bad." Kioko said yawning a bit.

"Speak for yourself, Night." Draco grumbled irritably.

"Congratulations on learning the Silent Language, Ryuuza." Hotaru said, trying to keep the stress down.

"The what?"

"That's what you were hearing, and speaking, when you said 'some of us who can hear you are trying to do our work!' Didn't you know?" Kioko asked.

"No, I meant those around you who could hear you. Wait…" Draco stopped for a moment and looked confused. "I _thought_ that…"

"That's basically what that language _is_. Man, you don't even know what it is and you were speaking it! Talk about learning to walk before you can crawl." Kioko muttered.

"Well _excuse me_, Lady Hex, but not everyone knows about your secret mind language!" Draco hissed angrily.

"Try it again." Hotaru said.

"Try _what_ again?" Draco asked.

__

'The Silent Languag.' Hotaru answered.

__

'What, you mean this?' Hotaru nodded, _'Wait, you can _hear_ me?!'_

"Good grief, Malfoy." Kioko sighed rubbing her face. "You're catching on a little slow."

While waiting to be tested on charms Hotaru could just feel the tension in the air. She forced herself calm, however, by thinking of several other things. Such as how well she had matured in Kinetics, maybe she could get some extra points by casting the charms without a wand. When she heard her name called she entered the room. "Go on to Professor Tofty Miss Tomo." Said Professor Flitwick.

"Hai." Hotaru answered, moving smoothly over to the old looking man.

"Hotaru Tomo is it? Well, it seems I'm getting all the famous people around here. Now then, make this eggcup flip around in the air for me will you?" He looked around and then leaned in to say, "Extra points if you do it without a wand." He smiled. So she was right, she _would_ get extra points doing that. Hotaru flicked her wrist and lifted the cup into the air.

All in all, Hotaru was sure she got at least a high E. Tofty seemed very impressed with her ability to perform 'perfect charms without your wand!' Though he commented that Kioko had done quite well also, 'In fact she did a bit…too well if you know what I mean.' Hotaru sighed, Kioko probably went overboard again.

It seemed the same way Tuesday when Hotaru preformed her Transfiguration perfectly, without a wand. Her Kinetics teacher had obviously heard about this and expressed her pride when she handed Hotaru a swift box of candy next time they saw each other that day. After that she took her Ancient Magic test, feeling as though she landed a good grade the day went very smoothly after that.

Wednesday was Herbology, though Hotaru wasn't too sure of herself when she started, she felt that she had done a reasonably good job, after that she had a examination in Rituals, which went well despite the lack of confidence she had in that as well. But Thursday she felt very confident that she passed the written exam with an easy O thanks to Glandria and Harry's training. Professor Marchbanks was testing her then, she didn't seem like the type who'd see Hotaru's Kinetics as skill instead of showing off so Hotaru got out her wand, but the Professor held up her hand, "Now, now, you haven't been using a wand so far, no need to start now." Translated roughly, it was a challenge. Even though Hotaru wasn't someone to be encouraged by a challenge, she still did her best, and that was pretty well too.

"It's because you're at N.E.W.T. level already," Kioko explained afterwards. "You can do O.W.L. stuff without a wand easily. But I doubt it'd be a walk in the park to do anything N.E.W.T. standard without a wand." She said snacking on a nectarine. "Speaking of which, I think I'm finally getting my own Kinetics down. Watch." She said sitting up. She then pointed to a plate and it started lifting into the air, just a little, but it still floated.

"Oh wow!" Hotaru clapped, "Yay Kioko!"

"Now all I need is practice, _after_ the O.W.L.s." Kioko stated putting the plate back down.

Ancient Runes went just fine Friday, and they had the week off to rest. For some reason Hotaru just felt tired and wanted to do nothing more than sleep in on Saturday. Sunday, unfortunately, she had to take some O.W.L.s for the extra optional classes she was taking. Though because there'd be few in each class they could squeeze it all in pretty well.

She had, first Illusionary. Which went pretty well, the professor was quite impressed with her ability, even though it was still a very basic illusion she conjured up. Then there was Kinetics, a subject in which if there was a higher grade than O she would have scoured it confidently. She was able to successfully Conjure up a rat from Diagon Alley during that O.W.L., Rituals went very well, and she imagined that the cake she baked would achieve a good grade at least. And then it was Monday.

Potions was very easy for Kioko and her, though it was not so for many others. Hermione was in a very snippy mood and Hotaru imagined it would continue until after the O.W.L.s. After Potions she had Natural magic, which went fairly well.

Care of Magical Creatures didn't go very badly. Hotaru's soft air calmed most of the creatures she handled and, because Kioko liked Unicorns a lot, she was able to correctly pick out a proper diet for the creatures.

Wednesday's Astronamy theory went well, they'd have to wait till the evening to do the examination, but Hotaru suspected an easy O. And after that Hotaru was given a bit of time off because Divination was the next Examination and she never took that class. But then was the actual Astronomy Lesson. Hotaru didn't really need to look through her telescope more than once or twice before she correctly and swiftly mapped all the stars in their proper locations.

And suddenly the doors to the castle opened up below her, Hotaru, having finished the work, set her chart down and investigated. A group of people walked along the path below her, the leader of them was Unmistakably Umbridge. Soon Kioko joined her. _'Umbridge'_ she hissed quietly to Hotaru.

"Ahem!" Said a voice behind them.  


"We're through professor." Hotaru whispered, handing her chart over. Kioko nodded and did the same before looking back to see what was going on. Hotaru looked through her telescope just as the people knocked onto Hagrid's door. There was the sound of a dog barking, the door opened, and the people entered the house. They looked as though they were talking. Hotaru decided to turn her telescope back up to the stars so she could look at the moon. But then there was a loud roar that jerked Hotaru's attention, and many others', on to the cabin.

"Try to concentrate, Now, boys and girls," Professor Tofty said clearing his throat. "Ahem—Twenty minutes to go."

Hotaru and Kioko stared transfixed at Hagrid's cabin. There was another loud noise, but this time it was a bang that caused several people to poke themselves in the eye with their telescopes. The door burst open, and there was Hagrid, fighting off the five people who were attempting to stun him it looked.

"No!" Hotaru heard Hermione cry out.

"My dear! This is an examination!" The Professor exclaimed venomously.

The stun spells seemed to be bouncing off Hagrid, cries echoed throughout the grounds. "Be reasonable, Hagrid!" Exclaimed one, though Hagrid's reply was, "Reasonable be damned, ye won' take me like this, Dawlish!"

Hagrid's dog barked with furry, trying to protect his master. When suddenly Hagrid was struck with a stun spell he fell to the ground and, in his fury, he grabbed the person who did it and threw him ten feet at the least. The man didn't get back up. Hotaru's hand was over her mouth and she was holding her breath, what was going on?!

"Look!" Someone exclaimed as the doors open and…Professor McGonagall ran towards the fight scene.

"Now, really!" Professor Tofty tried, "Only sixteen minutes left, you know!" But no one paid him any mind.

"How dare you! How _dare_ you!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Leave him alone! _Alone_ I say! On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such—" Hotaru let out her breath in a shrill scream that was accompanied by others. Four or five jets of red light hit McGonagall.

"Professor!!!" Hotaru screamed.

"Galloping gargoyles!!!" Tofty exclaimed.

"COWARDS!!! RUDDY COWARDS! HAVE SOME O' THAT—AN' THAT—" Hagrid yelled.

Hotaru turned around on her heal and closed her eyes tightly, but she could still hear the battle, and could guess what was happening. "Get him, get him!" Umbridge screamed. _Get the half human you bungling idiots! I want him thrown out!_ Umbridge's thoughts entered Hotaru's mind. Oh how she hated her, that, that vile and twisted woman.

__

'It would be so easy to hurt her you know. No one will notice something odd if she passed out now would they?' a voice whispered into her mind. Yes, there was Umbridge's mind, an open door, so easy to harm, so easy…it would be her just rewards…

A loud, piercing shriek erupted from Umbridge, it was almost inhuman. Hotaru let go imidetly and spun around. Hagrid was running into the forest, Umbridge was there, on the ground. Hotaru saw her face up close unintentionally. And she forced her eyes closed, unable to accept what had just happened she backed away from the edge and turned around, feeling as though she was going to be sick. Hotaru collapsed onto the ground and the noises died down as the battle ended. The frail girl tipped over and fainted just before hitting the stone.

*********

Hotaru opened her eyes, expecting to see Setsuna, but no. She was merely in her familiar hospital room, recovering from last night. Oh where could Setsuna _be_ at this time? Especially when Hotaru needed her this badly. Why, oh _why_ couldn't she be there for her?

It was obviously morning from the light flooding through her window, so Hotaru sat up and got dressed.

"And just _what_ do you think you're doing? Breakfast in the Great Hall isn't for another thirty minutes." Hotaru looked up and saw Galaxia entering her room with some sort of box in her hand.

"Oh, hi Glandria-mama." Hotaru said with suppressed enthusiasm, she then let it burst from her and she ran to hug the Astronomy teacher. She busted into tears and almost yelled, "It was awfull!!!"

"Sssshhh, calm down Hotaru. It'll all be sorted out once Dumbledore returns, you'll see." Galaxia hushed closing the door.

"No…it's not that…" Hotaru sniffed. "I-I-I think I did something…to Umbridge that night. I-I tapped into her mind and…and I hurt her! I made her scream and faint like that!" Hotaru confessed. "I didn't mean to, I just…I was just so furious with her, and Mistress 9 was…she was edging me on…."

Glandria looked shocked, "_You_ did that?! We thought Hagrid had let loose some strong untraceable powder to knock her out. Wait, Hotaru, how was Mistress 9 getting you to do this?" She asked concerned.

"She was, she was saying things as though I was thinking them, it was like she was whispering them into my ear. I didn't think it was her at first…" Hotaru said, whipping away her tears.

"Hotaru…Mistress 9 shouldn't be able to talk to you unless she's in complete control or you let her…she shouldn't be able to do that…Never mind." Glandria said quickly. "You'd better gather yourself up, just repeat 'it wasn't my fault' in your mind a thousand times and refuse to think of it until we can sit down and talk about this. I'll send word to Cosmos and see what she thinks." She finished.

But it was easier said than done. Hotaru was so _very_ thankful the entire day consisted of mostly the rest of her Examinations and she had few moments to think of anything else. The last class was History of Magic, even though she was not looking forward to it's ending.

But something odd had happened during History of Magic. Hotaru was sitting beside Harry, and then it happened, almost exactly like Kioko's nightmare, only this time it was Harry's nightmare. Part of her nearly done worksheet faded into a dream.

She was walking down a cool, dark corridor, walking firmly and sometimes breaking into a run in her hast to near the door at the end of the tunnel. The door swung open and she found herself in a circular room with many doors, she walked straight across the room to the second door. There were interesting patches of light on the floor and walls and odd clicking noises all about, but she mustn't delay, she had to hurry. In she went into another room, a room full of shelves with misty orbs on them. She reached row number ninety-seven and went left into the row of spheres.

There was a shape in the darkness at the very end of the row, a black shape, wounded, Hotaru felt a foregn emotion of fear and excitement. And then a voice came from her mouth, as if Mistress 9 were controlling her, though the voice was male…and yet it was cold and emotionless, devoid of any human kindness, almost like Chaos… "Take it for me…Lift it down, now….I cannot touch it…but you can…"

The black shape moved a bit, Hotaru saw a long fingered white hand clutching a wand, the hand wasn't hers, and it wasn't smooth enough to be Mistress 9's. But she lifted it anyway, and heard that same, empty voice say, "_Crucio!_"

The man lurched and screamed in pain, and Hotaru felt a cold laugh emerge from the foreign throat. She raised her wand and lifted the curse, the figure became motionless once more. "Lord Voldemort is waiting…" She whispered cruelly

The man lifted his head, his face bloodstained and twisted with pain, yet still defiant. "You'll have to kill me." Sirius Black whispered.

"Undoubtedly I shall in the end. But you will fetch it for me first, Black…You think you have felt pain thus far? Think again…We have Hours ahead of us and nobody to hear you scream…"

But someone did scream, and it jarred Hotaru out of the trance, her vision of the paper came back. She swiftly moved to help Harry, he still screamed, gripping at his scar.


	22. Department of Mysteries Part 1

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out guys but this had just _not_ been my week. Everything seems to be falling down on me at once, and it doesn't help that I'm PMSing. After these next two chapters I think I might take a break from WWS for a bit because you would hate me to no end if I stopped it at this chapter. You'll see what I mean later. But please enjoy it anyways. And no more comments on my spelling _please_, I already know it's bad so you don't have to remind me, okay? If one more person puts anything of the sort in a review I'll postpone the next chapter in revenge until I've gone through and edited every last chapter, and that's 22 minus the 3 I've already done so it will take a loooooooooong time. Got it? Good. Enjoy the chapter. 

Hotaru quickly scribbled down the last answer of her test, unable to think of what had just happened. She had to get to Harry as soon as possible. 

"Finished Professor, may I be excused?" Hotaru asked. 

"Very well." The Professor might have said more, but Hotaru was out of there the next moment and soon after was followed by Kioko. She had to get to Harry, she had to find out what that was all about! If Harry was in danger… 

"What's going on?" Kioko asked as they pushed through the crowds. 

"It's Harry, something's wrong, and Harry knows what it is." Hotaru said breathlessly. She stopped for a moment, closed her eyes to focus, and then darted into a certain direction, not pausing to think about this newfound power. "Harry!" She exclaimed as they met up with him, Ron, and Hermione. 

"In here!" Harry rushed, diving into an empty classroom. The others followed him, Kioko shut the door and made sure no one had seen them. 

"What's this all about?" Kioko demanded. 

"Voldemort's got Sirius." Harry said abruptly. 

"_What_!?" Both Ron and Kioko demanded. 

"How d'you—?" 

"Saw it. Just now. When I fell asleep in the exam." Harry said. 

"That was…that was _Voldemort_?!" Hotaru gasped. She thought it was Chaos at first…but then, Voldemort is a better enemy to face than Chaos so she should have been relieved, but she wasn't. Something wasn't right. 

"You saw it too didn't you?" Harry asked and Hotaru nodded. 

"But—but where? How?" Hermione asked, her face going extremely pale. 

"I dunno how, but I know exactly where. There's a room in the Department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in these little glass balls, and they're at the end of row ninety-seven…He's trying to use Sirius to get whatever it is he wants from in there…He's torturing him…Says he'll end by killing him…" Harry's voice shook with emotion that Hotaru hadn't felt before from him. He then looked at Kioko, "How are we going to get there?" He asked her. 

"G-get there?" Ron asked shakily. 

"Get to the Department of Mysteries, so we can rescue Sirius!" Harry nearly yelled. 

"Please calm down Harry." Hotaru said softly. 

"But—Harry…" Ron said. 

"_What_?!" Harry demanded. Hotaru shook her head. 

"Harry, please calm down and try to think. Voldemort and Sirius Black are two of the most wanted men in the world, they couldn't walk into the Ministry of Magic undetected." Hotaru told him. 

"Voldemort could use an invisibility cloak or something! Anyway, the Department of Mysteries has always been completely empty whenever I've been—" 

"You've been there?" Kioko questioned. 

"You've never been there, Harry." Hermione said, "You've dreamed about the place, that's all." 

"They're not normal dreams!" Harry yelled, jumping at Hermione. "How d'you explain Ron's dad then, what was all that about, how come I knew what had happened to him?" He demanded. 

"He's got a point," Ron said. 

"For once, I am quite confused." Kioko stated. 

"But this is just—just so _unlikely_! Harry, how on earth could Voldemort have got hold of Sirius when he's been in Grimmauld Place all this time?" Hermione tried desperately. 

"Sirius might've cracked and just wanted some fresh air," Ron commented. "He's been desperate to get out of that house for ages—" 

"SILENCE!" Kioko yelled, everyone hushed up and looked at her. "Okay, I don't know what's going on, but it sounds to me like we're getting nowhere fast. Could you explain to me what's going on, _please_?" She demanded. 

"I've been having these dreams, visions of the Department of Mysteries for a while. And I just had another one where Voldemort had attacked Sirius in order to get the weapon he's after. And if we don't act soon Sirius might die and Voldemort could get this weapon!" Harry said, as if struggling to restrain himself. 

"Still confused, we're talking about Sirius Black? Okay, questions on this later, I'll just say he's a friend because it sounds like he is. But Harry, Hermione's right, it isn't very possible that Voldemort or Sirius Black could get into the Department of Mysteries. Though I've seen a few things that were deemed impossible," Kioko glanced at Hotaru, "I'm not going to argue that what Harry saw just _might_ be an actual vision instead of a creation of fear…or something else. But there are still a number of other possibilities and attachments that 'we don't know'." Kioko said, trying to give Harry some kind of hint. But it didn't take. 

"Then what are we waiting for! We have to go to the Department of Mysteries now!!!" Harry exclaimed pulling on his hair. 

"But-but why, why on earth would Voldemort want to use _Sirius_ to get the weapon, or whatever the thing is?" Hermione asked. 

"I dunno, there could be loads of reasons!!! Maybe Sirius is just someone Voldemort doesn't care about seeing hurt—" 

"You know I've just thought of something, Sirius's brother was a Death Eater, wasn't he? Maybe he told Sirius the secret of how to get the weapon!" Ron said. 

Kioko and Hotaru decided to lean back for a bit and ignore the arguing for a bit, after all, it was just making things all the more confusing. _'What do you think this is all about?' _ Kioko asked. 

_'I don't know, but in Harry's nightmare something wasn't right. It wasn't the vision itself…it was Voldemort. I thought he was…at first I thought…'_ Hotaru whispered, unwilling to finish for saying it might make it real. _'I thought he was Chaos…'_ she finished. 

Kioko sucked in her breath, and let it out. _'What are you saying, that Voldemort has some connection to your world?'_ she asked. 

_'Maybe…wait. What if Voldemort is…what if he's Chaos reborn?!'_ Hotaru suddenly gasped. _'Just, just biding his time and…'_ No, it couldn't be. But…it could have happened…Voldemort was born not too long after the defeat of Chaos, it made sense. But if Voldemort knew he was Chaos, he wouldn't need any weapon, would he? And why would he want to destroy Harry? And why would he want Mistress 9? Wait, if Mistress 9 was more powerful than Chaos…it would make sense that he'd want her on his side, and she'd accept his offer too! But what was Chaos waiting for? He could easily whip out the wizarding world…maybe…maybe he didn't have his full power. And this weapon would give it to him or something… 

_'Um, sound's unlikely'_ Kioko commented, _'I mean, if this Chaos person is as powerful as you say he is, Voldemort would just be holding back, right?'_ she asked. 

_'That's what I'm thinking. What if this weapon will unlock his full power!? That would explain why he also wants Mistress 9 because she's become a lot stronger than he is.'_ Hotaru said. 

_'Okay, _that_ seems likely.'_ Kioko replied, looking a bit concerned. _'Darn it, this is too confusing!'_ she exclaimed biting her lower lip. _'If Setsuna were here she might have some sort of answer, or she could at least help us out!'_

_'I don't want to face Chaos, but we might not have much of a choice. It'd be better than letting him get his full power.'_ Hotaru said. 

"IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO ACT LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN—" Harry's voice suddenly called back their attention. 

"Sirius told you there was nothing more important than you learning to close your mind!" 

"WELL, I EXPECT HE'D SAY SOMETHING DIFFERENT IF HE KNEW WHAT I'D JUST—" The classroom door swung open and everyone whipped around to see who it was. Ginny and Luna walked into the classroom, curiously and Luna looked as though she'd walked in by accident. 

"Hi, we recognized Harry's voice—what are you yelling about?" Ginny asked uncertainly. 

"Never you mind," Harry snapped. 

"Harry, please calm down." Hotaru said moving over to him. 

"Calm down? CAL—" 

"There's no need to take that tone with me," Ginny interrupted coolly. "I was only wondering whether I could help." 

"Well you can't!" He said. 

"You're being rather rude, you know." Luna said. Harry just swore and turned away. 

Hotaru was about to say something, but Hermione beat her to it, "Wait, wait…Harry, they _can_ help." Everyone looked at her. "Listen, Harry, We need to establish whether Sirius really has left headquarters—" 

"I've told you, I saw—" 

"Harry, I'm begging you, please!" Hermione exclaimed desperately. "Pleas let's just check that Sirius isn't at home before we go charging off to London—if we find out he's not there then I swear I won't try and stop you, I'll come, I'll d-do whatever it takes to try and save him—" 

"Sirius is being tortured NOW! We haven't got time to waste—" Harry exclaimed. 

"But if this is a trick of V-Voldemort's—Harry, we've got to check, we've got to—" Hermione begged. 

"How? How're we going to check?!" Harry demanded. 

"We'll have to use Umbridge's fire and see if we can contact him, we'll draw Umbridge away again, but we'll need lookouts, and that's where we can use Ginny and Luna as well as Hotaru and Kioko." Hermione said. 

"Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this." Kioko commented. "How about I tell peeves to disrupt some part of the castle in such a way you can't figure out which way was originally up as the distraction?" She asked. "Hotaru can help keep lookout, she'll be good at it." 

"Right, we'll do it." Ginny said, though she wasn't sure what was going on. 

"I'll tell Umbridge it's happening." Ron said. "Which one?" 

"Let's make it the Transfiguration department, it's miles away from her office." Kioko said. 

"Now, we need to keep students away from her office while we force entry, or someone's bound to go and tip her off…" Hermione said. 

"Stand in the corridor and warn people that someone let off a load of Weasley Garroting Gas in that hall. That'll explain everything." Kioko said. 

"R-right." Hermione said. "Okay, well then, Harry, you and I will be under the Invisibility Cloak, and we'll sneak into the office and you can talk to Sirius—" 

"He's not there, Hermione!" Harry insisted. 

"I mean, you can—can check whether Sirius is at home or not while I keep watch, I don't think you should be in there alone, Lee's already proved the window's a week spot, sending those nifflers through it." She said. 

"I…okay, thanks." He muttered. 

Hotaru inwardly sighed with relief that they had finally agreed on something. "Right, well, even if we do all of that, I don't think we're going to be able to bank on more than five minutes, not with Filch and the wretched Inquisitorial Squad floating around." Hermione said. 

"Oh, I think we'll be able to get more than five minutes if I can make it back in time. I can handle the Squad, though to an extent." Kioko said, looking ready to take action. 

"Five minutes'll be enough, c'mon, let's go—" 

"_Now_?" Hermione asked, a bit shocked. 

"Of course now! What do you think, we're going to wait until after dinner or something? Hermione, Sirius is being tortured _right now_!" Harry exclaimed. 

"I—oh all right, you go bet the Invisibility Cloak and we'll meet you at the end of Umbridge's corridor, okay?" Hermione said. 

"Right, I'll go find Peeves." Kioko said and she disappeared out the door. Harry followed her and then the two separated. 

"Alright, just in case, I suggest we keep our wands handy." Hotaru said. 

"Right. Let's go." Hermione said, and the four girls with one boy made their way around the halls. 

****** 

Hotaru's heart wouldn't quiet down, if Harry's dream was actually a vision…then they would be going to do battle with Chaos, and the others might die. Harry would refuse to let her go alone; Sirius was his friend after all. And how could she explain the danger he'd be in if Voldemort really was Chaos? To the Wizarding world Voldemort was their Chaos, it would be hard to explain how much more powerful a single being could be. 

"Got it," Harry panted when he found them. "Ready to go, then?" 

"All right, Kioko probably found Peeves by now knowing her. So Ron—You go and head Umbridge off….Ginny, Luna, if you can start moving people out of the corridor—Hotaru just try to be on the lookout, wander around. You can reach Harry with that mind language if you see anything can't you?" Hermione asked. 

"I think so." Hotaru answered. 

"Okay good, Harry and I will get the cloak on and wait until the coast is clear…" she said. 

The group then separated, Hotaru did as she was suppose to. And more. She wandered around the corridors, keeping count of those wandering around it by the buzzing of individual thoughts and the presence of their minds. Fairly soon, however, there weren't many people coming down the corridor anymore so she decided to wander back to the office. 

"Everything good to go?" She asked peeking into the office. 

"Yeah, we're all set." Hermione said. Harry grabed some Floo powder and threw some into Umbridge's fire. "Number twelve, Grimmauld Palce!" He yelled. Hotaru left then, going back to her job. 

She made to look as though she was just walking, doing nothing special at all. The trick Kioko had used to get them out of trouble because of the D.A. Suspicions stayed down that way. 

Though it didn't seem to fool Draco. "What are you doing?!" He hissed in her ear after grabbing her to the side. 

"W-what?" Hotaru faltered. 

"You're helping whoever broke into Umbridge's office aren't you?" He said quietly. Then loudly he said, "Tomo just got here, Professor, don't worry." After the approaching Umbridge gave Hotaru an accusing look. 

"Very well, she can help us then can't she?" Umbridge huffed passing Hotaru, who fought hard to look confused. When her back was to them she gave Draco a sharp look. 

"_Excuse_ me for keeping you out of detention." He whispered, his hand still around her arm so he dragged her along as well. 

_'Harry! Harry!!!'_ Hotaru called as they neared the room. _'Harry it's Umbridge, quick, hide or something!!!'_ she tried. But Umbridge was already in the room and so were several other Slytherins who were restraining Hermione. Several others had hold of Ron, Ginny, Luna, and…_Nevil_? But what did he have to do with this?! 

"You think," Umbridge whispered to Harry, holding his head back as if to slit his throat, "that after two nifflers I was going to let one more foul, scavenging little creature enter my office without my knowledge? I had Stealth Sensoring Spells placed all around my doorway after the last one got in, you foolish boy. Take his wand," She barked, "Her's too." She ordered motioning to Hermione. 

Hotaru bit her lip and looked around for some way to escape, any way. But it didn't seem there was one. Unless Kioko happened to walk by, which seemed unlikely but this _was_ Kioko she was thinking about. 

"I want to know why you are in my office," Umbridge said. 

"I was—trying to get my Firebolt!" Harry got out. No good, not even Kioko could have thought up an excuse for having his head in her fire. 

"Liar. Your Firebolt is under strict guard in the dungeons, as you very well know, Potter. You had your head in my fire. With whom have you been communicating?" 

"No one—" Harry tried as he struggled out of Umbridge's grip. 

_'It'd be so easy to get out of this, you know you could do it, you did it before. Besides, she has no idea how dire the situation is, and she deserves it, don't you think?'_ a voice whispered to Hotaru. Yes, she could do it again, only this time it would be needed, they, they had to go face Chaos. Harry's friend could be in danger. But, she didn't know if Harry's vision had been confirmed. If it had…then she could…just a little…just enough to still Umbridge and everyone else in the room… 

_NO!_ Hotaru ordered herself. She wouldn't do it again! It was Mistress 9 trying to make her, and she wasn't going to do it! Unless…there was no other way out…. 

"Got em' all," Said Warrington, jerking Hotaru's attention to Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Nevil being dragged in, gagged. "_That_ one," He jerked his thumb towards Nevil, "tried to stop me taking _her_," he pointed at Ginny, "so I brought him along too." 

"Good, good. Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it?" Umbridge sneered joyfully. 

Malfoy gave a fake laugh, but Umbridge didn't seem to notice. "So Potter, you stationed lookouts around my office and you sent this buffoon to tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration room. Well, while Filch had just told me this was true, I suspected something else, especially when the charms on my office door let me know that someone was breaking in. 

"Clearly, it was very important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she is still too ill to talk to anyone…" 

Hotaru bit her bottom lip so hard it started bleeding. Oh how she hated Umbridge! Why did she have to be like this?! This nasty woman had no excuses, no demon, no yoma influence, she had nothing to indicate she was a death eater or a shadow of Chaos. She clamed to hate Half-humans, well it seemed as though _she_ was the half human here. So full of herself, so power hungry, so inconsiderate. 

"You're concealment spell is wearing off and your forehead is bleeding." Draco whispered, taking a cloth to her forehead. She kept it there to help the bleeding, but still stared at Umbridge. 

"It's none of your business who I talk to," Harry snarled. 

Umbridge's face tightened, "Very well," She said dangerously, "Very well, Mr. Potter…I ovvered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Miss Tomo—fetch professor Snape will you dear?" 

Hotaru nodded, feeling as though she just might have a chance. She darted out of the room and down the hallway towards Snape's dungeon. 

"Professor!!!" She shrieked busting in. 

"Tomo?" Snape asked, a bit shocked. 

Oh where could she begin? How could she tell him everything within the span of a few moments. "We-wetriedtoreach-SiriusBlackandwehadtouseUmbridge'sofficesowestageditallandwegotcaughtandnowshe'stryingtofindoutwhoHarrywastalking-toandyoujusthavetohelpus!!!" She blabbered. 

Snape looked shocked and stared at her for a moment while she caught her breath. "To tell you the truth I'm not sure if I'm more amazed that you actually helped Potter or the fact that I caught all of that." He said closing his book quickly. 

"She probably wants your Veritaserum." Hotaru huffed out. 

"Veritaserum?" Snape grabbed a bottle off the shelves, "What Veritaserum?" he asked, dumping the contents into a waist basket that imminently disposed of the potion. If the timing wasn't so dire Hotaru would have giggled. But right now they needed some way out of this. 

Swiftly, the two walked back to Umbridge's office. "I'll ask _why_ you were trying to communicate with Black later. Though I'm not sure what I can do to help you out of this situation." He said before entering calmly. "You wanted to see my, Headmistress?" he asked as if Hotaru had said nothing. 

"Ah, Professor Snape, yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quickly as you can please." Umbridge said pleasantly. 

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter, surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient." He said coolly. 

Umbridge's face reddened a bit, "You can make some more, can't you?" She asked, on the verge of getting angry. 

"Certainly," Snape's lip started to curl, "It takes a full moon cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month." He told her. 

"A month?! A _month_?! But I need it this evening, Snape! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!" 

"Really?" Snape asked, faintly interested, "Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules." He said staring at Harry. Hotaru suddenly felt Draco push the cloth he gave her back onto her forehead. 

"I wish to interrogate him!" Umbridge repeated furiously, "I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth!" 

"I have already told you that I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter—and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did—I cannot help you. The ounly trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much time for truth-telling…" 

'Voldemort's got Sirius in the Department of Mysteries,' Harry thought hard, as if trying to get Snape to read his thoughts. _'Voldemort's got Sirius—'_ Harry said, using the Silent Language for the first time. Hotaru, Snape, Draco, and someone else stared at him. 

"You are on probation!" Umbridge shrieked, everyone looked back at her. "You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucious Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!" She ordered. 

Snape gave a bow that could have been mocking, and turned to leave. 

"He's got Padfoot!!!" Harry shouted. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!" 

Snape hesitated and turned to look at Harry. Draco forced the cloth back onto Hotaru's forehead. "Keep it covered." He whispered. 

"Padfoot?" Umbridge exclaimed, "What is Padfoot? Where is what hidden? What does he mean, Snape?" she asked excited. 

There was a slight pause, but not much, and then, "I have no idea," Snape said coldly. "Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a babbling beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little, if Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork, and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reverence if ever you apply for a job." He said before leaving, but he glanced at Hotaru just before closing the door behind him. Though Hotaru wasn't sure how to interpret it. 

"Very well," Umbridge breathed, looking as though she had been backed into a corner. "Very well…I am left with no alternative…This is more than a matter of school discipline…This is an issue of Ministry security…Yes…yes…" She said, though more to herself than anyone else. 

'Oh Cosmos, what is she planning?' Hotaru thought, trembling, remembering how easy it would be to render Umbridge unconscious. And remembering that Mistress 9 wanted her to. 

Umbridge beat her wand against her empty palm, as if she was inclined to use it. "You are forcing me, Potter…I do not want to, but sometimes circumstances justify the use...I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice…" 

_'That doesn't sound good'_ Draco said, biting his lower lip. 

"The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue." Umbridge said quietly. 

Hotaru gasped, "_What_!?" She exclaimed. 

"The minister wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor Umbridge!" Hermione cried. 

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," Umbridge said, pointing her wand on different areas of Harry's body as if trying to chose where to cast the spell. "He never knew I ordered dementors after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the change to expel him, all the same…" 

"It was _you_?!" Harry gasped, "_You_ sent the dementors after me?!" 

"_Somebody _had to act. They were all bleating about silencing you somehow—discrediting you—but I was the one who actually _did_ something about it…Only you wriggled out of that one, didn't you Potter? Not today, though, not now…" Umbridge raised her wand point at Harry's forehead. She took a deep breath, "_C—_" 

"No!" Hotaru shrieked. Her small form pushed Umbridge back and stood between her and Harry. "I-I won't let you!" She exclaimed, the bloody cloth in her hand. Her symbol dripped blood down her nose and streaked her cheeks. 

"M-miss Tomo!" Umbridge gasped, surprised both by Hotaru's sudden defiance as well as the blood on her face. 

"I won't let you!" Hotaru repeated shaking the fist that held the bloody rag at her. "You-you've been trying to-to take us down for long enough! I'm sick and tired of this! Voldemort is back and there's nothing you can say or do to change it!" She exclaimed, hot tears mixed with the blood as her emotions raged inside and she was finally letting them out. "This-this is more important than you're lust for power! This is more important than you!" 

"So, so you're with them are you?" Umbridge said, trying to get her composure back. "Well, you'll be expelled right along with them! Draco grab her!" Umbridge ordered. 

"We don't have time for this!!!" Hotaru exclaimed. "I can make you get out of our way." She said defiantly as she raised her hand into the air. 

"You wouldn't dare! Draco! I told you to restrain her!!!" Umbridge squawked. 

"Sorry Professor, but she'd never forgive me." Draco said backing up slightly. 

"What?! Very well then, if you're going to resist with Potter you might as well pay the consequences with him." She said raising her wand. 

"Get out of the way." Hotaru told her dangerously, trying to resist the urge to summon her Glaive. "Get out of the way." She repeated. Umbridge opened her mouth to shout the curse, but that was when Hotaru summoned the deadly Silence Glaive from her Senshi form. She spun it above her head several times and then brought it to her side, pointed at a shocked Umbridge. "Get, out, of, the, way." 

"Where, how—How _dare_ you—!" Umbridge suddenly found the point of the Glaive in her face. She backed up. "Put that up girl! Or you'll get yourself in even more trouble." 

Hotaru brought the glaive in front of her and held it there, "Silence Glaive, Surprise!!!" 

"When this is all over and we survive, remind me to make you tell me how you did that." Kioko huffed, looking around her in the Forbidden Forest. 

"I'm not quite sure myself." Hotaru said, somehow she had merely stunned those in the office and teleported herself, Kioko, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Nevil into the Forbidden Forest. 'I suppose I can't use it the same way outside of my senshi form. That's good, at least it didn't kill anyone.' She thought looking around. 

"Here's your wand Potter." Draco said, tossing it to Harry. 

"Er, did I miss something? I thought Malfoy was on their side." Ron said, very confused as they all were. 

"Surprise, surprise Weasley. Now, what in the world is so important that you all had to risk expulsion?" Draco asked. 

"Bottom line, Harry had a vision and we were trying to confirm it, and now that we have we get to figure out how to get to the Department of Mysteries so we, the only ones who know, can save Sirius Black from Voldemort." Kioko said. Draco gave her a disbelieving look. "Ahem, now, Ginny, Luna, Nevil, you go tell the Professors what's going on, preferably Professor Sapphire first." She said. 

"Right." Said Ginny. "And try to dodge Umbridge and her Imperial Squad." 

"Oh, don't worry. They'll be out for a while." Hotaru said. 

"Better tell someone and move them to the hospital wing afterwards. After a blast like that I doubt they'll be conscious for days." Kioko said. "Okay," She began after they left. "We have two choices of transportation, Pandora and Calypso, or the Thestrals." 

"Pandora and Calypso?" Harry asked. 

"Our Phoenixes." Hotaru said, "Hang on and I'll call them." She closed her eyes and swiftly began, _Pandora? Pandora we need your help. Pandora, are you there? Can you hear me?_ She sighed, "Let me try again." 

"No good, we'll use the Thestrals. They're probably helping Setsuna and the others anyways. Try calling the Thesrals, and hurry. I doubt we have that much time." Kioko pushed. 

"Okay, but I'm not sure it'll work. We need some dead animal or something." Hotaru said. 

"Right, so we need to go butcher a calf?" Ron asked. 

"We don't have time!!! We have to get there now!!! Can't you teleport us there like you did earlier?" Harry asked. 

"No, because I'm not sure why we teleported. It'll be to risky." Hotaru answered. 

"But then how are we going to get to the Department of Mysteries?!" Hermione asked. 

Kioko rolled her eyes and then focused them on Hotaru, "They like you remember? Just mentally ask them to help us or something. Oh look, here they are." She said, referring to several glowing white eyes in the brush. 

"Must we use the Thestrals?" Draco asked cringing. 

"Yes." Kioko said flatly grabbing Draco's arm. She then lead him to the nearest one and non-too-gently hosted him up onto it. 

"Wait, why does Malfoy have to come?!" Ron demanded. 

"_Because_. We're not arguing about it, Ron." Kioko said, she grabbed his hand and then practically threw him on top of the next Thestral. "Oh great, we're low on numbers." She sighed. 

"Could you find more to help us?" Hotaru asked one of the bone-like horses close to her. But just as she said that a few more emerged from the brush. 

"Perfect!" Kioko said. "Now you Hermione." She then pushed Hermione onto the next Thestral. Harry went around and helped them get a ferm grip on the glossy black hair of the thestrals. Then the three of them got onto their own Thestrals. 

"This, is, mad!" Draco exclaimed. 

"For once I agree with you, Malfoy." Ron said. "If I could just see it—" 

"You'd better hope it stays invisible, we all ready then?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah, just make sure you have a firm grip, they'll jolt just before takeoff." Kioko said. 

"Ministry of Magic, visitors' entrance, London, then. Er…if you know…where to go…" Harry said uncertainly. 

Hotaru held on tightly, one moment the Thestrals didn't do anything, then the next they suddenly swept up into the sky, making Hotaru glad that she had held on. 

The ride sent chills down her spine at first, but then she got use to the rush of wind at the speed they were going and she could clam herself enough to look around at everyone else. Draco, Ron, and Hermione were holding on for their lives it seemed, Kioko was just the opposite, Hotaru wouldn't be surprised if she took a cup of tea and started drinking it calmly. 

They passed by Hogsmead and the sun looked red as it began to set. Hotaru looked down and saw a car driving down a road along the mountains that they passed and twilight set in. Fairly soon it would be night time. 

And before long it was. All Hotaru could see below were little lights indicating a city, but this didn't tell her how high they were. She guessed that they were high enough it wouldn't hurt if you fell and hit the ground, you'd already be dead. 

It was a good long while, but finally Hotaru felt her stomach jolt, indicating that they were now flying downward to land. Some of the others yelped but no one had fallen. She could now see how close they were to the ground because of the orange lights and the building tops. She braced for the impact of landing, but the Thestral touched the ground with such grace it was as if it was landing on a cloud of some sort. 

She slid off the Thestral and looked around. Ron fell off his Thestral and brought himself back up saying, "Never again," He tried to walk away from the Thestral but instead collided with its rear and nearly toppled over again. "Never, ever again…that was the worst—" 

Draco and Hermione got off a bit more gracefully, but looked nonetheless disturbed. "We agree on something else then, Weasley." Draco said as Kioko slid smoothly off her own and walked up to Harry and Hotaru. 

"Were to now?" She asked, hands on hips. 

"Over here," Harry then lead the way into an old, battered telephone box. Hotaru and Kioko entered along with him. "Come _on_!" He beckoned to the other three. Draco got in beside Hotaru, murmuring something about her sense of priorities, and then Ron and Hermione squeezed in as well, making for a very claustrophobic and odd scene. 

Harry took the phone and dialed a few numbers on it, then a voice that sounded like a woman inside the box with them said, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." 

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger," Harry began quickly, "Hotaru Tomo, Kioko Night, Draco Malfoy…We're here to save someone, unless your Ministry can do it first!" 

"Thank you," It said, "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes." Several badges chunked out of the coin return slot and Harry passed them around. "Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium." It said. Kioko mocked the voice by mouthing the words and making her face falsely pleasant. 

"Fine! Now can we _move_?" Harry demanded loudly. 

The floor of the telephone box shuddered a bit, and then the pavement seemed to move up, or were they moving down? Eventually they could see nothing of the outside world and it was so dark Hotaru's eyes could hardly get use to it, even though she could still read what her badge said. "Hotaru Tomo, Rescue Mission" Ironic. Eventually a shaft of golden light appeared at their heals and then rose up so that they could see the Atrium. It was dimly lit, but had golden symbols spinning around simultaneously to give them some illumination. Hotaru pulled out her wand as did Kioko and readied herself. But no one was waiting for them. 

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening," Said the voice. 

"I'm sure it does." Kioko returned. 

A/N: Here I had to break because the chapter is just way too long, continued on next chapter.


	23. Department of Mysteries Part 2

The door suddenly burst open causing Hermione and Ron to topple out of it. They scrambled to their feet and allowed the other four to exit. "Come on," Harry said, leading the way across the empty room. 

Hotaru looked around, it seemed they were the only ones there. Which unnerved her a bit, shouldn't there be people here? The ominous feeling increased as they passed through some golden gates and went into an elevator type compartment, thankfully it wouldn't be so crowded in there because of the size. Harry moved forward to push the nearest down button. There were loud clanking and movement noises but the elevator was there the next moment so they didn't have long to wait. Harry dashed in first, then the others followed. He pressed the number nine button. 

Down they went once again. "Department of Mysteries," Said the voice. There it was, the hallway with the plain black door before them. The same one Hotaru had seen in Harry's vision. "Let's go." Harry whispered, leading them down the corridor. The door to the room was slightly open, allowing a small shaft of blue light to come through. When harry touched the door it swung open and they found themselves in the circular room in Harry's dream. 

"Second door right?" Hotaru asked, letting her hand rest upon the door knob. 

"This may sound odd coming from me, but there's something wrong here, something I think I'm forgetting about this entire mess." Draco spoke up as Hotaru entered the room and Kioko shut the door behind them. But she was the only one who got through it, the door slammed shut behind her. Hotaru gave an involuntary shriek and then stifled it with her hand. She grabbed the door handle and started turning it frantically, trying to get back to the others. They couldn't just leave her there! 

Wait, she stopped trying to open the door, if Voldemort really was down here…it would be better for her to go on alone then, to keep the others from danger. Hotaru swallowed her fear and then marched down the hall, through the rooms, and to the place with all the shelves and spheres. But she hesitated at the doorway, what did Draco say about something he was forgetting? After all, he did have connections to Voldemort through his dad, what if Harry's confirmation was a setup? What if Sirius Black or Voldemort weren't down here? 

And what if they were? What if Sirius was being tortured and she was just standing there, debating on whether or not to go on. Hotaru tightened her grip on her wand and began to walk hastily down the rows of shelves. _Ninety-seven_ she thought to herself, she broke into a run and counted the numbers. 

It seemed eternity before she came to the right row. She felt her symbol begin to bleed again, her hold of her wand was so tight she had white knuckles, she was prepared to summon her Glaive, or transform, if need be. But… 

Hotaru ran up and down the aisle, she tried different aisles, she searched, but could not find anyone there. No Voldemort, no Sirius Black, no one…Except… 

Something caught her eye, an orb on the shelf, with the writing, "S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D, Dark Lord, and (?) Harry Potter" For the longest time she stared at it, wondering, questioning. What was it? She reached out to grab it, but something warned her back. Like a whisper of foreboding from the orb itself. What was it? 

"Hotaru!" Kioko suddenly gasped, forcefully quiet, beside her. 

"K-Kioko!" Hotaru gasped. 

"Night was about to destroy the entire room when you disappeared." Draco muttered. 

"You were all for it until Hermione suggested we not." Kioko shot back. 

"Guys this is not the time, or place. Harry, look." Hotaru said, pointing to the orb. 

"Where's Sirius?!" Harry demanded breathlessly. 

"He's not here, I looked everywhere, there's no one." Hotaru told him, even though she wasn't quite sure of that. 

"Harry, it has your name…" Ron said, pointing to the orb. 

"So—Wait…" Draco raised his hand into the air, "I know I've said this before, but there is something _very_ wrong with all of this." He said. "Potter don't you touch that!" He warned as Harry's hand hovered dangerously close to the orb. 

"But it has my name!" He defended, glaring at Draco, who glared back. 

"I _know_ it has your name!" he hissed, "I think everyone here does, but that is not the point. Potter, I'm warning you!" He threatened. But Harry's hand closed over the orb and he brought it down to look at. Everyone gathered around to look at it. 

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me." 

"I _told_ you not to take it!!!" Draco hissed as black shapes appeared left and right to block their way. 

"Traitor!" Hissed a woman. "Lucius look at your son, standing there with that group of filth!" 

"Forget him for now. To me Potter." Malfoy ordered, his hand out as if expecting Harry to give him the orb.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded. 

The Death Eaters laughed, the same harsh female said triumphantly, "The Dark Lord always knows!" 

"Always. Now, give me the prophecy, Potter." Lucius ordered. 

"I want to know where Sirius is!" Harry exclaimed. 

"If the Dark Lord always knows, does he know that he's playing with fire?" Kioko asked in a 'I know something I know you don't' voice. 

"Shut up girl, you don't know what you're talking about." Said the woman confidently. 

"You've got him," Harry interrupted, "He's here. I know he is." 

"_The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo,_" Said the woman mockingly. 

"Don't do anything," Harry muttered. "Not yet—" 

The same woman let out a scream of laughter, "You hear him? _You hear him_? Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!" 

"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do Bellatrix, he has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. _Now give me the prophecy, Potter_." 

"I know Sirius is here, _I know you've got him!_" Harry exclaimed, desperately. 

"Harry," Hotaru said softly, "I think Hermione was right." She said as they laughed. 

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter, now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands." Lucius said. 

"_Alright_! Finally some stress relief!" Kioko exclaimed. She raised her wand in a defensive position. Everyone else agreed with her and raised their wands. But the Death Eaters didn't move. 

"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt," Malfoy told them coolly. 

It was their turn to laugh, mainly Harry and Kioko though. "Yeah, right!" Harry said, "I give you this—Prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?" 

"And it looks like we have a little something you want, so I suppose if we break it…" Kioko threatened, smirking at the Death Eaters faltered backwards. 

"_Accio Proph—_" 

"_Protego!_" Harry defended, keeping a firm hold of the sphere. 

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter," The woman said, "Very well, then—" 

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Malfoy exclaimed. 

Hotaru bit her lip again, thinking fast. They wanted the prophecy, and it was the only thing keeping them from attacking. That didn't give them much room for planning, if they crushed the prophecy the Death Eaters would attack, but if they didn't then Voldemort might get what he wants, whatever he wanted a prophecy for. 

The talkative woman stepped foreword and pulled down her hood to reveal the face of Bellatrix Lestrange, Azkaban escapee. "You need more persuasion?" She asked smirking, "Very well—take the smallest one, let him watch while we torture the girl. I'll do it." She said, indicating to Hotaru. But Hotaru held up her wand in defiance as Kioko and Draco both closed in around her. 

"That's the Tomo girl you idiot!" Lucius hissed at Bellatrix, who jumped in surprise. "If we harm one hair on her head the Master will have ours!" 

"Wow, Hotaru's miss popular now isn't she?" Kioko asked laughingly. But Hotaru found it disconcerting, Mistress 9 was strong when she was in a week state, if Voldemort wanted Mistress 9 to be released he wouldn't care what happened to Hotaru, that is…unless he/Chaos was afraid of Mistress 9 and had to awaken her a certain way… 

"So, what kind of prophecy are we talking about anyway?" Harry asked. 

"What kind of Prophecy?" Bellatrix looked a bit surprised. "You jest, Harry Potter." 

"Nope, not jesting, how come Voldemort wants it?" Harry asked. The Death Eaters hissed with furry. 

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix whispered maliciously. 

"Yeah, yeah, I've got no problem saying Vol—" 

"Shut your mouth! You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare—" Bellatrix shrieked. 

"Did you know he's a half-blood too?" Harry said recklessly, "Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a Muggle—or has he been telling you lot he's pureblood?" 

"_STUPEF—_" 

"_NO!_" 

Bellatrix tried to send the stun spell at them, but Lucius deflected it, causing two orbs to crash. And when the shattered two figures appeared and started talking, but their voices were drowned out by Malfoy's voice. "DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHACY _AND_ TOMO IN ONE PIECE!!!" 

"He dared—he dares—He stands there—filthy half-blood—" 

"WAIT UNTIL WE'VE GOT WHAT THE MASTER WANTS!!!" Malfoy bellowed furiously. 

The shattered orb gave Hotaru an idea, and she guessed that Kioko and Harry had the same one as well. _'The shelves.'_ She told Draco, and that was all he needed. He whispered it to Ron who told Hermione. 

"You haven't told us what's so special about the prophecy, or Hotaru." Harry said, shifting a bit. 

"Don't play games with us, Potter." 

"I'm not playing games," 

"Dumbledore never told you that the reason you bare that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?" Malfoy sneered. 

"I—what?!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Can this be?" The Death Eaters laughed. "Dumbledore never told you? Well, this explaines wy you didn't come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord wondered why you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording…" 

"And what about Hotaru?" Harry asked. 

Lucius spat, "I have no idea why he wants that Mudblood." He hissed, "Probably because of her skill and power." 

"You do realize you just described something I like to call a living weapon?" Kioko said smirking. "NOW!!!" She yelled. 

"_REDUCTO!!!_" The youths screamed, sending the five curses on either side of the shelves. The spheres on the structures started falling, shattering, and voices spoke out simultaneously, creating such chaos. 

"RUN!" Harry yelled.

Hotaru darted down the hallway, hands over her head to shield herself from the chaos. She could hear Kioko yelling hexes behind her, but she knew Kioko wouldn't be stupid enough to mess with all those Death Eaters by herself, even if she was skilled at hexing. 

Down the hallway of aisles she ran, Harry and Draco were in front of her, the rest passed them a while back, so Hotaru was stuck looking back to see how far she was from the Death Eaters. She never was very good at aerobics, already she felt so tired, her heart rate was killing her. Draco looked back and turned to get her. "We can't stop!" Harry exclaimed. 

"I _know_!" Draco hissed grabbing Hotaru. He practically started dragging her along the aisles. 

She ran with Harry and Draco through the door she had come, they ran into the bell jar room. "_Colloportus!_" She exclaimed, shutting the door behind them, nearly too out of breath to do that. 

"Where are the others?" Harry asked, trying his best to catch his breath. 

"I thought they were ahead of us, they must've gone the wrong way!" Hotaru exclaimed. 

"Ssh, Listen!" Draco whispered. 

"Leave Nott, _leave him, I say_, the Dark Lord will not care for Nott's injuries as much as losing that prophecy—Jugson, come back here, we need to organize! We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy and _don't harm Tomo in any way_, you can kill the others if necessary—Bellatrix, Rodolphus, you take the left, Crabbe, Rabastan, go right—Jugson, Dolohov, the door straight ahead—Macnair and Avery, through here—Rookwood, over here---Mulciber, come with me!" Said Lucious Malfoy. 

"Away from the door!" Hotaru whispered, already running again. She passed the bell jar and they ran into the room with the flashing lights. There was a bang on the door and someone yelled "Stand aside! _Alohomora!_" and just as they said that Hotaru, Harry, and Draco all dived under the desks in the room. 

Hotaru held her breath as she saw the bottom of their robes swish here and there. "Check under the desks," Said one. Knees bent and Hotaru readied her wand with a very good spell in mind. 

"_Silicis_!" she exclaimed when a Death Eater bent down near her. Instantly he turned to stone and Hotaru rolled out from the desk. 

"H-how did you do that?!" Demanded the other, turning his back to where Draco was stationed. He sounded a bit frightened because Hotaru had just masterfully produced a spell not even some great wizards could do. But now was not the time to pat herself on the back for it. 

"_Silentium_!" Hotaru exclaimed. 

"_Confundus_!" Draco exclaimed at the same time. 

One thing can be said, those two spells were _not_ meant to mix. It knocked him out all right, but it changed the guy's skin green and caused him to start sprouting roots and thorns while oozing out this pink goo. Not a pretty sight. 

"Come on!" Harry gasped, heading for the door. The three ran out of there and back into the circular room. Hotaru grabbed the second handle to her left and started trying to open it, but it didn't budge. 

"What the—?" She gasped as the door knob was jerked out of her hand and the doors began to spin around them. 

"Er yeah, they do that, that's why we couldn't get to you soon." Harry said. 

"You hear that?" Hotaru asked, pressing her ear to one of the doors. "I hear fighting. Come on." She said, she opened the door and entered quickly, but because of this she nearly slipped on the stone benches stationed around some sort of pit where there was a bunch of confusion. The room was like a large circle with bleachers around it, and in the middle of a circle was an old door-like structure with a curtain hanging down from it. But no time to look at that now, now there was a struggle being held below and they had to help. 

"_Silentium!_" Hotaru tried, jumping lightly down to the battle scenes. She caused a Death Eater to fall to the ground, unable to move, speak, or do anything but lay limp. "_Silicis!_" She exclaimed, aiming for someone trying to kill Ron. They turned into a statue of stone. 

"_Nullus Ossis!_" Kioko exclaimed, causing the one attacking her to fall on the ground as if all the bones had been taken out of his body. 

"Get the Prophecy!" Lucious bellowed, attacking Harry. 

"_Confu_—" 

"Oh no you don't girly!" Bellatrix exclaimed grabbing Hotaru from behind. She swiped the girl's wand out of her hand and pulling both of them behind Hotaru's back. "You're coming with us." 

"No! _Reducto!_" Hotaru exclaimed, causing Bellatrix to fly backwards. 

"How did you—?!" Bellitrax exclaimed angrily. 

Hotaru raised her hand, "_Stupefy_!" She exclaimed, sending a jet of red light at Bellitrax, who was again caught of guard and thrown to the floor. "_Accio wand!_" She called her wand back to her and then prepared another stoning spell, but again she was grabbed from behind. 

"You're a lot more trouble than you look." Lucius growled in her ear, holding her arms firmly. But she fought him, kicked him and struggled as he tried to drag her away from the battle scene. 

"Let her go Malfoy." Said a cool, confident voice to their side. 

"Ah, Sirius Black, and what are you going to do if I don't?" Lucious asked, pointing his wand at Hotaru. 

"You can't hurt me! Your boss would get mad at you." Hotaru reminded him. 

Lucious snorted, "I'm sure he'll pardon an unforgivable so long as you live." He said. It seemed Sirius Black was disposed to do nothing but block the way at the moment, however. 

Hotaru released one of her arms and then, using both hands, elbowed him in the stomach with the free arm as hard as she could. He was obviously not expecting that move and released her so she could get beside Sirius close to the veil. 

"Let me handle them Lucius!" Bellatrix shrieked. "_Reducto!_" She exclaimed, the spell hit Sirius and sent him back into the veil. Bellatrix laughed shrilly. 

"What did you do?!" Hotaru demanded. 

"Everyone who slips through the veil dies." Lucius said laughingly. 

"We'll see about that!" Hotaru said, she twirled around on her heal and ran into the veil. "Sirius!" She gasped, and she froze. 

The area around here was misty, but not so misty she couldn't make out all the smoky, dark figures standing before her, whispering to each other, holding Sirius and pausing whatever they were doing to stare at her. _'It's her,'_ She heard, _'The Silent Messiah has returned.' 'Princess Saturn?!' 'The Messiah of Silence reigns!' 'Long live the Messiah!'_

Hotaru stepped back, how did they, how were they speaking the silent language? And for that matter, how did they know who she was?! Why did they have a hold of Sirius?! So many questions buzzed through her mind, were they the reason people died when they came into the veil? Were was she anyways? 

It was like one swift movement, but everyone that she could see swept down into a bow before her, releasing Sirius. Hotaru bit her lip and reminded herself that there was something very dire going on back behind the curtain. "S-Sirius!" She reached out and grabbed his sleeve. She dragged him back, back through the veil. "You can't die!" She gasped. And then they were back through the veil. 

Again, everyone stared at them, Death Eaters and good Wizards alike, just stood and stared. "W-where's Harry and Kioko?" Hotaru asked, looking around and seeing the missing faces. She felt her symbol ablaze but didn't have time to pay mind to it. 

"They went after Bellatrix…" Draco said. The next instant Hotaru was going back through the door to the circular room. 

The room began to spin again, and stopped. But Hotaru didn't have time to guess, she had to get there, _NOW!_

A door swung open to her right, it lead down a familiar hall so she took it without question and unconsciously flew down the corridor, her symbol blazing, bleeding, and hurting. But she didn't care about it right now. 

Soon she was in the Atrium again, just in time to see Kioko and Harry dodge behind the water fountain statues. Hotaru took a reckless chance and zoomed towards them. 

"Potter, I am going to give you one chance!" Bellatrix yelled. "Give me the prophecy—roll it out toward me now—and I may spare your life!" 

"Well you're gonna have to kill me, because it's gone!" Harry exclaimed angrily. 

"BLACK HEARTED VIXEN!!! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HOTARU'S DEATH!!!" Kioko shrieked, she ran around the statues and towards Bellatrix, shouting out hexes that Hotaru was sure had been deemed illegal a _long_ time ago. 

"Hi Harry…" Hotaru said, a bit weakly. 

"H-Hotaru?!" Harry yelled, so surprised he fell and had to use the fountain for support. "B-b-but they said you were dead! And Sirius!" He exclaimed. 

"Sirius is alive, and so am I." Hotaru told him. 

"No, don't think you would be killed so easily." A cold, empty voice said from behind Hotaru, sending chills up her spine. Slowly, very slowly, Hotaru turned around. 

Tall, thin, and black-hooded, his terrible snakelike face white and gaunt, his scarlet, slit-pupiled eyes staring…Lord Voldemort had appeared in the hall, his wand pointed at Harry who stood unmoving. 

"To think that my best Death Eaters have let Potter thwart me once again. And you, My Lady, kindly come with me and I promise, however much I want to kill him, that I will spare Potter's life." He said. 

Hotaru stepped back, defiant and questioning. She moved smoothly into the line of fire between Voldemort and Harry. Voldemort sighed and crossed his hands over his chest, "I shouldn't be surprised you don't remember, Chaos said you wouldn't, but I am. I can see it in your eyes, you don't remember anything do you? Even in this twisted form I was sure you'd recognize me." He said. 

"Wh-what?!" Hotaru gasped, faltering a bit. "Y-you're working for Chaos?!" She stepped back. "What are you talking about!? I don't know you!" She exclaimed, questions flew around her mind. 

"Never mind that for now. Just come with me and I'll explain everything." He assured courteously, which Hotaru found disturbing. 

"N-no!" Hotaru exclaimed as a few more Death Eaters emerged from the shadows. She raised her hand into the air, "S-Saturn, Silence Power! …Make up!" 

(A/N: Okay, I think I speak for everyone when I say those people up there producing Sailor Moon really ripped us all off on Saturn's Henshin. So right here I'm gonna leave the transformation up to the minds of the readers, make it as flashy as you like or as plain as you like, just make it different from the anime version, _please_?!) 

Hotaru spun her Silence Glaive above her head and pointed it at Voldemort. Her fuku had changed over the years of training, instead of being an Eternal Sailor fuku it was like her original, only with the difference of color. Where the white was supposed to be, there was jet black, ebony, making her look more foreboding than normal. "Senshi of Death and Rebirth, I am Sailor Saturn." 

"I know very well who you are, I remember, and I'm not stupid enough to face you. I've seen your power, remember? But I also know your current weakness." He said. 

"What are you saying?" Saturn demanded. 

"Saturn!" Glandria exclaimed, entering the scene. But the senshi of death didn't take her eyes off Voldemort. 

"Who—?" 

"Galaxia, Shadow power! …Make up!" Glandria commanded, her hand shot into the air. Everyone in the arena turned to watch the golden spectical. Galaxia twisted in the air, her fuku formed around her frame and her hair was pulled up into its crown. When she finished her fist was posed in front of her in a position that reminded Hotaru of her taking a Sailor Crystal almost. "Guardian of the Cauldron, birthplace of stars, and Queen of Shadow Galactica, I am Sailor Galaxia. And I suggest you leave." She told Voldemort. 

"Hmph," Voldemort smirked, "Sailor Galaxia, I've heard about you. Unfortunately I am not in the mood." 

"You're awfully confident for someone who knows who I am." She raised her hand to prepare a celestial attack. "Saturn, get Harry and Kioko out of here, we'll take care of Voldemort." She instructed. 

"We?" Hotaru questioned. 

"Hey you! There's no way I'm passing up this fight!!!" Kioko exclaimed, suddenly appearing near them. 

"Fine then, repeat after me," Galaxia said, "Tarterus Silence Power Make Up." 

"Tarterus Silence _what_?!" Kioko demanded. 

"Galactica Rage!" Galaxia called out, almost instantly the entire room was in an uproar. Flashes of golden light sprung up from the ground and began doing damage to everything while causing confusion at the same time. 

"Come on!" Hotaru cried, though she had a feeling her voice was lost in the outbreak. She grabbed Harry with her free hand and ran to the other side of the statues. 

"Why did she want me to say Tarterus—whatever?!" Kioko exclaimed. 

"I don't know! The entire situation is running a muck! Tarterus Silence Power Make Up! Say it!" Sailor Saturn yelled back. 

"Wait! I'm not saying that!!!" Kioko exclaimed looking a bit disgusted. 

"KIOKO!!!" Hotaru screamed. 

"Fine fine, Tarterus, Silence Power! …Make up!" Kioko yelled. Her hand shot into the air as the symbol of Saturn surrounded by a black circle appeared on her forehead. Gracefully she spun and swirved in her transformation, her fuku was…well it was just like Hotaru's! Only the violet was royal blue and the magenta was violet for her coloring. A glaive appeared in her hand, not very unlike Hotaru's, only it was royal blue where the violet was as well. 

"Gah! I'm in a mini-skirt!!!" Kioko exclaimed, waving her arms up and down, and then just noticing her Glaive. 

"How-how did-how are—what's going on?!" Harry demanded, confused. 

"Hello!" Kioko said, suddenly forgetting about the conditions of her fuku when she saw the very dangerous weapon in her hand. 

"Come on! We'll figure this out later!" Hotaru exclaimed, dodging back from behind the statue, ready to attack. 

"Wait! I still don't know how to use this!" Kioko said following her. 

"It should come naturally." Was all Hotaru could give her before entering a clash between her and several other death eaters. She swung her glaive around her with deadly grace and speed, doing just enough damage to keep them from fighting any more. She saw Dumbledore and a few others fighting as well, but couldn't waste time watching them. 

"Hotaru! I don't know how to—!" Kioko exclaimed, she then blindly swat at someone coming at her, cutting their torso open as if it were made of paper. 

"Oh dear." Hotaru breathed, but she didn't have time to teach any, she just hoped Kioko could control it enough not to kill anyone. 

But the next moment something grabbed her from behind, and the last thing she knew was an odd sent of roses and a crystal shard. She plunged into a pit of darkness. 

A/N: Does no one have a question for Kioko?! Or does everyone skip over the A/N's?! Ask Kioko, explained on the A/N of chapter 21. 


	24. Voldemort

A/N: HEY!!! I FINALLY GOT MY WEBSITE UP!!! You can now go to for Ask Kioko. Eventually you won't have to e-mail me this stuff because I'll have a box there and you'll only have to type stuff and press the submit button…

****

Hotaru held the silver ring in her palm. It looked like a plain silver band from a distance, but when she held it up and looked at it closely she saw intricate designs delicately etched into the silver, designs that shifted and changed into beautiful things. She held the ring close to her, as if it were the most precious item in the world at that moment.

But then, suddenly, the ring broke apart into pieces, smashed by those around her. How dare they! How could they destroy her precious ring?! Hotaru summoned her glaive and raised it into the air.

Gasping, Hotaru woke suddenly from her dream, jerking upright from her former laying position. She breathed fiercely, as if she had just run several miles without stopping, for a while she sat upright and caught her breath. Then the realization of what had happened suddenly hit her and she seemingly took in everything around her at once, though it didn't quite register for a while. First of all, she was on a very large bed that seemed to be fit for royalty with it's rich hangings, bed covers, and pillows. She was in a room that reminded her of something, but she couldn't figure out what. It had a fireplace to the side with furniture around it, a vanity area, a full-length mirror, a wardrobe, and shelves upon shelves of precious art work and stones lining a few walls.

This wasn't a dungeon, and if Voldemort really had kidnapped her, wouldn't he put her in something less…exquisite? Why was he treating her with such care and courtesy? Even while she had her Glaive pointed at him he reacted with a tone of high respect. It was confusing, didn't he only want her for Mistress 9? Why was he being so gentle!?

Well, she wasn't going to get any answers hanging around here. Hotaru slipped off the bed and looked around the room. She noticed a door to the side, but also noticed something else. While passing the threshold towards the doorway, Hotaru caught her reflection in the mirror and stopped to look. "How—" She breathed, how did she get into her princess dress? Her symbol was blazing on her forehead indicating a rush of immediate power through her veins. Just as with her Senshi Fuku, the white slits in the side of her dress had turned pitch black. Oh well, no time to brood. She had to get out of there.

She was about to leave, but just as she moved the mirror seemed to ripple, as if it were made of water. Curiously, she stepped foreword and tapped it, it rippled again. _'Someone you care about is in danger'_ whispered a soft, sweet voice in her ear. It was the voice of that kind looking woman with the flowing white hair and lavender eyes she had seen many times before in her dreams.

Hotaru stepped back from the mirror and stumbled to the floor, close to having a nervous break down. Nothing was making sense, everything was happening at once, so many questions and seemingly no answers. Her own power was beginning to scare her, she knew she was the cause of the rippling mirror, and she knew she had made it shift. But she couldn't have guessed what would come next.

It was as if the mirror was forming to look at another scene. Hotaru got up and stared as it came to focus, and then she gasped. _No_!

Hotaru wanted to look away, she wanted to clutch her ears and pretend she didn't hear the screaming, she wanted to believe that what she was seeing wasn't true. But she couldn't, she could close her eyes, she couldn't ignore the screaming, what she was seeing was real, it was happening. There was no turning away. In the center of the room she was seeing was Draco, wreathing on the floor, screaming in pain. And to the side of him was Lucius Malfoy, wand out and holding the Crucious curse in place.

__

Draco…DRACO!!! Hotaru screamed inwardly, grabbing the frame of the mirror. How could she get there in time?! Where was that place? She felt so helpless, all she could do was watch now.

But Lucius Malfoy finally lifted the curse, frowning at the crumpled body of his son. "You know what happens to traitors." Hissed the familiar voice of Voldemort from a chair behind Lucius. "But I will give you a chance to tell me why before killing you."

Draco's hands made fists and he looked up, streaks from tears of pain evident on his face. "I," he choked hoarsely, "hate, you! Y-you k-k-killed her!" He got out.

"Ignorant adolescent. You cannot _kill_ the Messiah of Silence. She is alive, which is more than what I can say for you. Kill him Lucius." Voldemort instructed.

Hotaru felt something hit her stomach, hard. Her mind raced, she had to get there! There had to be some way to get there! She had to stop them! But, but how?! _'The mirror, use the mirror'_ whispered the kind voice again.

Lucius raised his wand once more. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

"SILENCE WALL!" Hotaru didn't know how she did it, but at the time she didn't care, all she cared about right now was getting Draco and escaping. She could worry about her mirror skill afterwards. The next moment she was in front of Draco and deflecting the killing spell. "L-leave him alone!!!" She screamed, a violet glow surrounded her form and her symbol was burning brighter than ever before.

"Now, now, Miss Tomo, this is none of your business. Stand aside." Lucious said, recovering from the shock of seeing Hotaru suddenly appear and deflect his spell.

"No!" Hotaru shrieked, several items around her shattered and fell to the ground as the waves of her power increased. "Y-you monster! How could you—how could you kill your own son!?" She sent a concentrated beam of dark energy at Lucious. He tried to defend, but his wand shattered into nothing and he was sent back, crashing into Voldemort's desk.

Lucius weakly tried to get up, "Master, she…" He gasped, unable to hardly move.

"She _is_ the soul of silence you idiot." Voldemort hissed as he stood up from his chair.

"D-don't come any closer!" Hotaru ordered, whipping out her Silence Glaive. She spun it above her head and then pointed it at him in an offensive position. "What do you want from me?! Why did you bring me here?!" She demanded when he stopped.

"Merely hear me out." He said, hands spread before him.

"H-Hotaru…" Draco whispered behind her.

The Saturnarian princess swept back, suddenly remembering she needed to heal Draco. She knelt beside him, glaive still in hand, and began to heal the aftereffects of the spell.

"Lucius get up!" Voldemort ordered, "Get your brat and wait outside, but _don't_ kill him." He instructed.

"No!" Hotaru said, standing right back up and pointing her glaive at him.

"_Please_," Voldemort said with forced politeness. "_Hear me out! I promise no harm will come to Draco Malfoy._" He hissed forcefully, yet still respectfully.

Hotaru wanted to be defiant, but curiosity was taking over. Why was he being so _gentle_ with her?! And for that matter, why was he suddenly changing his mind on killing Draco? It didn't make sense, and it didn't seem like the smart thing to do, but she nodded her head and decided to at least hear what he had to say.

Lucius grabbed Draco swiftly and fearfully before exiting the room, making a loud sound after shutting the door in his haste.

Hotaru tensed when Voldemort raised his wand, but all he did was conjure up two chairs a good distance from each other. Taking the invitation, Hotaru sat down in her chair, but didn't let go of her glaive and she didn't take her eyes off of Voldemort. The skirt of her dress fell to her sides as the violet light surrounding her calmed down with her emotions. Her symbol resorted to a softer glow, but still stayed. Voldemort sat down in the chair in front of her. "I've known that you've been after me for a while, why?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm sure you've already thought of several reasons, the articles in the Daily Prophet naming you the next greatest witch already, you're obvious power and ability," He began.

"And Mistress 9? What about her?" Hotaru asked.

Voldemort looked a bit confused for a moment, but that left, "Currently she is merely a thorn that's growing a little to big for our tastes. But no, she's not the reason either."

"Then what is the reason?" Hotaru asked, a bit surprised at this.

"Haven't you guessed yet? You're discovery of the Silent language, the few who speak it, those who reside in the restraint Rings, and those behind the veil that bowed to you. You are the Messiah of Silence, the barer of power that can destroy worlds! You are the heir to Saturn's throne!!! You, are, our, Queen!" he told her, leaning foreword in his chair as if it would make his words more clear.

"W-what?!" Hotaru gasped.

"All of this," Voldemort stood up and waved his hand about the room, "All my work, my power, my gain, and my loss, it was all meant to prepare the throne that Selenity once sat upon for Saturn! We were always meant to rule the system, _not_ that wretched Moon Kingdom! Saturn bowed to no one during the wars, we were expected to win with our power, and with the Silence Glaive as our weapon. But the previous Queen foolishly allied with the Moon Kingdom. At first it seemed a good idea, we, in fact, were the first to join the Silver Alliance." He said, his voice now quieting to being dangerously low as he stared at the mirror on the wall distastefully, "But it was a foolish move. The Queen died right after the war, leaving our king to rule because you were too young."

"But, Selenity was a kind ruler! Why do you say such things?" Hotaru asked.

"Because Selenity betrayed us!" Voldemort spun around. "Originally it _was_ Saturn that started the Silver Alliance, and Saturn should have been the ruler, but after the Queen died Selenity seized control. But it is not going to happen again, this time, this time Saturn shall rule." He said, determined.

"And you need me to do it?" Hotaru asked standing up.

"If you joined me then those other Saturnarians in Rings would help us. They've refused me thus far because I'm not of royal blood, but they wouldn't disobey your command. If that happened, Earth and the rest of the solar system would bow before Saturn! Things would be as they should have been all those years ago!" He exclaimed joyfully.

"No." Hotaru said flatly.

"W-what?!" Voldemort demanded, unbelievingly.

Hotaru's hold on her glaive tightened, "Queen Selenity was a kind, just ruler, she deserved the throne of the Silver Alliance, and she used it well. And even if Saturn did have rightful claim to this system, I don't approve of your methods, and I don't approve of you. What makes you think Chaos will allow Saturn hold upon the Silver and Gold crystals?"

Voldemort's lip curled, "_Queen Selenity_ betrayed us!" He hissed slowly, "Chaos doesn't care about the crystals, Silence is more powerful than anything those two objects could ever contain. Chaos, Chaos helped me remember. He gave me power, showed me how to achieve this goal, it was he who gave me this goal in the first place."

"What?!"

"Didn't you know? Did he not tell you? Chaos, Chaos is a Saturnarian himself." Voldemort said.

Hotaru stopped breathing. _What_?! Chaos was, no, he couldn't be! Chaos couldn't have been from Saturn, could he? …There was nothing she knew of that proved the theory wrong, it merely seemed unlikely that one of the supposed super powers of the universe originated from _Saturn_. But what about Mistress 9? Where did she fit in all this?

Something was wrong, something was very, very, _very_ wrong. How could all that Voldemort said be true?

"Chaos showed me the supposed future, and I want to change it." Voldemort said, walking towards her slowly.

"No!!! You can't change the future!!!" Hotaru exclaimed, frightened by everything that was going on was enough, being scared for Chibi-Usa wasn't a great help.

"I could, you could. You could sit upon the throne of Crystal Tokyo, your rightful place upon this world." He said. "Don't you see? You deserve the throne in your mother's stead! _You_ are the Messiah of Silence, a force so obscure, so powerful, that all the universe trembles in its presence! Selenity was a fool to think she could take the throne as she did!" He ranted.

"S-Selenity was _not_ a fool!" Hotaru defended, "How-how could Saturn have ruled the Silver Millennium without a proper ruler? She was just trying to help!"

"She betrayed us!" Voldemort repeated, "She turned her back to us in our time of need. She ignored our cries for help and then, when it became too much, she sealed us away with the Silver Crystal. And she was only able to accomplish this because Saturn had been weakened greatly by this tragedy! Our foremost defense was killed, and only then did they decide to step in! The Silver Alliance consisted of fools! All of them! Earth and the rest of the planets are our right!"

Hotaru stepped back, holding her glaive close and shaking her head, "No, I don't agree."

Voldemort gave out an exasperated sigh and looked as though he was speaking through his teeth, "You are my Queen, I cannot refuse you're wishes, but I will _not_ let the Moon take hold of the Silver Alliance again. I can still ask you to reconsider your views upon the matter." He said.

Hotaru shook her head, "The future princess of Crystal Tokyo became my best friend at the worst point of my life, when no one else would even look at me, when I was suffering under Pharaoh 90's influence. I cannot be lead to believe that she, or Serenity, would do such things, or that they do not deserve the throne of Crystal Tokyo. Everyone makes mistakes, it's only human to be afraid and make wrong choices." She said, backing up into the door. "And that's why, I don't agree with you. I don't want anyone to get hurt, I care about my friends, about Harry and Draco! I don't want anyone to be hurt." She told him sadly, finding the door handle with her free hand.

The next moment Voldemort was beside her, his hand holding her free arm firmly. "You don't need them, you have power. What do you need them for?" He asked.

"They're my friends and I love them." Hotaru answered.

Voldemort let go of her arm and stepped back, his lips were in a firm line, but his eyes showed surprise, as if he was unable to figure out what she meant. "Love weakens you, Messiah." He said.

"No, it gives me hope, it gives me purpose. It strengthens me. I'm going home now, and Draco is coming with me." She stated.

"Is that, an order?" Voldemort questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's a statement. Whether you let us go willingly or not is up to you, but we're leaving, and I will force my way out if I have to." She told him.

There was a pause and hesitation for one moment, but then Voldemort stepped aside and opened the door for her. "I will not fight you, in fact I will escort you as far as the exit. But I am not going to stop either." He said. He looked a bit hesitant for a moment, and then he dug into his pocket and unearthed a small box. "This was yours, and it was very special to you." Was all he said when he took her hand and put the box into it. He shifted a bit, the look on his face was unreadable, but it looked like he was struggling with something on the inside…

Hotaru nodded and put both the box and her Glaive up. She walked out of the door and found Malfoy struggling to keep his son under control, and having to use binding spells to do it. "Let him go." She ordered.

Lucius gave her a distasteful look and refused to let go, but then Voldemort entered the hallway, "Our Queen has just given you an order Lucius!" He hissed dangerously.

Malfoy jumped, startled, and released Draco instantly. "She-she…"

"That is what I have been telling you Lucius Malfoy. Do you not listen to me? I told you she was the Silent Messiah!" Voldemort told him, his voice back to it's unemotional and level state.

Draco was by Hotaru the next instant, "What's going on?" He whispered.

"We're leaving." She answered as Voldemort passed them and took the lead. Hotaru began to follow him with Draco still at her side.

"_Leaving_?" He asked disbelievingly.

"I'll explain later." She said.

Down the hall they went, Hotaru and Draco behind Voldemort, Lucius behind them. They turned a few corners here and there, wordlessly walking to wherever Voldemort was leading them, hopefully the exit.

"He's not going to just let us go." Draco whispered to her as the neared a particularly plain looking door. "We'll know where he's hiding!"

"Don't think that I will be stupid enough to keep here in this house, Draco Malfoy." Draco shrank in fear at the sound of Voldemort's voice.

Draco didn't say any more.

Voldemort opened the door and stepped aside. "Leave if you wish, but I'll warn you, the Daily Prophet will not leave you alone for the rest of your life."

Hotaru merely nodded and walked out the door, her princess dressed changed back into her regular black attire.

***********

It was night out, no surprise. According to Draco an entire day had passed since Voldemort kidnapped Hotaru. When they left they found themselves in a muggle town in London. They had walked as far as a park and were now sitting on a bench, silently waiting for nothing in particular. Just sitting there in between two street lamps.

Hotaru could not bring herself to accept what Voldemort had told her. It answered some questions, but then gave her even more questions. What was the tragedy that set Saturn off the edge? How come Selenity didn't help them? Again the question going through her mind was, 'why?'

"So…" Draco spoke up, they hadn't said a word since escaping from Voldemort. "How do we get back?" He asked.

"I could try calling Pandora again." Hotaru said, grateful that he didn't ask what had happened. _Pandora? Can you hear me? I need your help._ Almost instantly the bird appeared at her shoulder, perched on the back of the bench. "Oh Pandora!" Hotaru pet her feathers. "Shall we go now?" She asked Draco.

"Not yet." Draco took her hand and looked her in the eye. "I want to know…I have to know…are you really the Messiah of Silence?" He asked breathlessly.

"W-why?" she breathed, uncertain.

"Hotaru, the one name that the Dark Lord reveres above all others is the Silent Messiah. From what my father told me this was a being who could control a power much greater than any magic, and it was this power the Dark Lord wished to obtain through that being." He said, looking down at the boards of the bench. "He-he called you the Soul of Silence, he referred to you with great honor and called you the Messiah. Hotaru, he _fears_ you, he respects you, if you ordered him to do something he would obey you just as his Death Eaters would obey him." Draco told her. "You know what would happen if word got out?"

"Yes, I know. And eventually it will be known that I am the Messiah of Silence. But when that time comes we will be building Crystal Tokyo and it won't have as much effect upon the world as it would if they knew now. By then they will be use to beings with power surpassing magic," Hotaru sighed.

Draco pulled her into a light embrace with the arm that didn't have her hand, "It's not the same. You…you almost changed back there. You weren't quite yourself, and I've noticed that, when you hold your Glaive, you're different. You prepare yourself to destroy if necessary and you were less willing to talk things out. You _change_. The difference isn't that pronounced, yet. But I don't like it, it's just not you." He told her.

__

I change? Hotaru questioned mentally. Well, it made sense. If she was to fight she couldn't be herself as a senshi, she as Hotaru would never hurt a soul if it wasn't a life or death situation. As Sailor Saturn she did what she had to, she would destroy the world if she had to. Therefore she had to be different as Saturn. "I have to be different," She whispered, "I wouldn't fight if I stayed the same."

"I'd rather you didn't fight at all." He said.

Hotaru smiled and kissed his cheek, "I don't have a choice in the matter." She told him, "With great power comes great responsibility." She quoted. "We as the Sailor Senshi are given power for a reason, that is to fight. And I think every one of us, given the choice, would prefer not to be a senshi at all, but a normal girl."

Draco pulled both arms around her and hugged her tightly for a moment, "This is embarrassing." He grumbled under his breath, making Hotaru giggle.

"Shall we go now?" she asked, holding out her hand for Pandora to hop upon.

"Fine."

***********

The place that they suddenly appeared in wasn't where Hotaru had expected Pandora to take them. Instead of her dormitory room, which she had half-expected, they found themselves in Dumbledore's office with Harry and Kioko both yelling things at Dumbledore simultaneously.

"Enough waiting!!!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah! You know Voldemort more than anyone, where is Hotaru?!" Kioko demanded. _Oh dear, here it comes._ Hotaru thought, bracing herself.

"Right there." Dumbledore said, pointing. Both Hotwarts students jerked their heads over and looked, but it seemed to take a few minutes for their minds to register what they were seeing. Hotaru prepared for the worst and plugged her ears, sure enough, it came.

"HOTARU!!!!" Kioko shrieked loudly, the next instant she had Hotaru in a firm hug. "How _dare_ you do that to me!!!" Hotaru gasped for air, Kioko didn't hold back very much.

"Calm down, calm down." Dumbledore said to them all.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked Draco.

"If you didn't _notice_, I was caught by my father in the confusion." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, now that Hotaru is well and alive, oh yeah Draco is a plus, I want answers. Where's Glandria?" Kioko said abruptly.

"Take, a, seat." Glandria instructed from the shadows. There seemed to be so much confusion, even though there were only four people causing it. Hotaru felt bombarded, she wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep for the rest of the week. But she took a seat anyway, Kioko was insistant upon sitting in the chair to the right of her, and Draco practically had to fight Harry for the left spot.

Glandria conjured up a chair for herself and sat down, wand still in hand in case she may need it. "Now! I know that we all want to question Hotaru about what happened, and you'll probably want to know a good deal more about yourself as well Kioko, however! I will require as little interruption as possible." She said. "Is that clear?"

They nodded.

"Good, now. I know that Setsuna has already explained a little of the Sailor Senshi to you, allow me to elaborate just a bit. All the senshi who's named after a planet in the solar system are the princess of that planet, or they were during the Silver Millennium several centuries ago. We have to transform into what we call the Guardians, or into our senshi forms." She said.

"Translation for 'senshi'?" Harry asked.

"It means solder." Kioko replied.

"Anyway, in these forms we can control the power of the specific star/moon/galaxy we guard. Kioko has just discovered that she is also a Sailor Senshi with a Sailor Crystal."

"And a mini skirt." Kioko mumbled.

"She is Sailor Tarterus, the senshi of Saturn's largest moon, the dark moon that does not exist within the human mind. Therefore it will never be found, but it's name is Tarterus." Galaxia told them.

"Would this have anything to do with the Tarterus that is the hangout for bad guy gods?" Kioko asked.

"As a matter of fact, it does. However, you're version of Tarterus is a bit incorrect." Glandria said.

"Waaaaaaaaait, wait, wait, wait, wait! I am the senshi of a _moon_? That kind of sounds lame." Kioko said.

"Sailor Moon, who is more or less our leader, is the senshi of earth's moon." Galaxia told her, a bit defensively.

"Never mind. So what about this Dark Moon? Something special about it to be named Tarterus?" Kioko asked.

"Yes. It is because a long time ago the gates to Tarterus were secluded to that moon by the gods. They then placed a guardian there, gave her a Sailor Crystal, and the key to the gates in the form of a glaive, which is the weapon you carry within your Senshi form." Galaxia explained.

Almost everyone stared at her, dumbfounded. Including Hotaru. "Okay, Night already has more firepower in her wand now than I imagine many adult wizards will ever know in their entire lives, and you want to lay immortality plus and obviously powerful weapon on her as well?!" Draco demanded. "Were these gods of yours thinking strait when they gave her that?!"

"I don't think they had a choice in the matter. If I recall correctly she was the only one, besides Hotaru, who had enough capacity to handle that power." Galaxia said.

"They why didn't they give it to Hotaru?" Harry asked curiously, Kioko was now giving the two guys dirty looks.

"Weren't you listening to me? Hotaru is the princess of Saturn, she had enough responsibilities on her own." Galaxia replied.

"Yeah! The poor girl has to deal with that _woman_ for crying out loud!" Kioko exclaimed, probably referring to Mistress 9. "Though I see Voldemort, Draco you coward, wasn't able to awaken her before you got away. How'd you do it? Did you fight of a hundred Death Eaters or something?" She asked, her hands posed as if she were holding a glaive and swinging it grinning.

Draco snorted, "No, he showed us the door."

"Hu-wha? Who showed you the door?" Kioko asked, _everyone_ was surprised at this and now starring at both Hotaru and Draco. Hotaru shrank in her seat.

"The Dark Lord, who else would I be talking about?" He returned.

"Voldemort _let_ you leave?" Dumbledore asked, his face was…surprised! In all the stories Hotaru heard about Dumbledore not once had he ever been outwardly surprised or awestricken about anything. And there he was, staring at the two with eyes wide and his mouth partially open in a small 0.

Hotaru looked down at her folded hands, "He didn't want…Mistress 9…" She breathed.

"There's…something you're not telling us, isn't there?" Kioko asked slowly.

Hotaru trembled a bit, "He—he wanted me…to…he wanted…he's…" Hotaru tried, but she just couldn't put words to what had happened, what he had told her. Finally she looked up at Glandria, "He's working for Chaos!" She exclaimed.

Glandria shot up into the air, "WHAT?! Chaos?! So that's it!!!" She exclaimed, as if suddenly something made sense.

"What?!" Kioko demanded.

"You don't know this, in fact hardly anyone but the highest in the Ministry knows this. But the secret to Voldemort's success was something extremely powerful, like a power source. It makes so much sense now!" She exclaimed bitterly.

"How?" Draco asked.

"I was the only one who noticed, of course, but the patterns of Voldemort's dark energy just seemed too radical to be merely magic, of _course_ he had Chaos's help!" Galaxia exclaimed as though it were a mystery she had been fighting with for centuries.

"I don't get it." Harry said shaking his head.

"I do." Hotaru said. She then looked at Galaxia once more, "But…there was something else he told me. Voldemort, Chaos, Draco, Lucious, almost all the Death Eaters, are resurrected Saturnarians."


	25. The Dursleys

A/N: Here we go! 

Journal Entry: Everything that's been happening…I just want to forget it all. I don't think I can take this anymore, I mean, it was hard before, I thought Mistress 9 was a problem. But now I have…all of this weighing down on my shoulders. Everywhere I look it seems someone else might be a reincarnate of Saturn…

_The question is, how? As far as I knew we were the only ones from the Silver Millennium who had Sailor Crystals, and therefore we were the only ones who should have survived all this time. I don't think I can cope with all of this coming down on me at once. I really don't. _

_I ended up spilling my soul out about the transaction between me and Voldemort. I didn't give out all the details, in fact I left a good chunk about the thing about Saturn starting the Silver Alliance out. But I did end up telling them about how Voldemort viewed me. They just stared, and stared, and stared for the longest time. All of them, even Dumbledore seemed to have a hard time processing this information, which was really not like him. I think it was about 5 minutes that there was an uncomfortable silence, it seemed like 30. I had been looking down at my hands, avoiding their eyes. Finally Galaxia cleared her throat and swore us all to secrecy. _

_You can guess the Daily Prophet found out about Voldemort kidnapping me, and I don't even need to tell you that they found out I escaped. Thank Cosmos we were leaving soon or I would have been swamped with Reporters. But that didn't keep them from putting things in the Daily Prophet about me, Galaxia, Kioko, and of course Harry. Some articles told of how Galaxia single-handedly fought off the Death Eaters, others told of Kioko doing the same, and still others clamed that I was the one who had such power to cause the Death Eaters to fall back. Bellatrix had apparently been killed during the fight, all eyes looked accusingly at Kioko who just said, "What?!" innocently, as always. _

_Just as I had feared, it seems neither Harry nor Ryuuza (Draco) will ever look at me the same way again. Which will be tough because I'll be staying with Harry for the summer, though I don't think he knows this yet…Kioko's been acting the same, she's been taking everything pretty well actually. She can't really stand the fact that she has to wear a mini-skirt in her senshi form, or the fact that she doesn't know how to use that Glaive of hers. _

_I don't know if I can handle this, I mean, I've said that before…but things just keep getting worse for me. There doesn't seem to be an up to all of this, it's just going down further and further. And just when I thought things couldn't get worse Mistress 9 decides to let me know she's still, what did she say? Oh yes, "kicking". I've been feeling that sinking depression I get whenever she decides to try and take over. I haven't found myself wandering aimlessly again, but this is just the first day of it. I just hope she doesn't completely take over at the Dursleys. _

_Why can't she just leave me alone? I've asked that a hundred times already, but I still can't figure out _why_. And how can she speak to me without me deliberately letting her? Galaxia still hasn't come up with an answer, she wasn't able to reach Usagi-chan, or Setsuna-mama. I wonder what they're doing…They're still not back, I'm afraid they won't be able to see me off to the Dursleys. Though it's probably for the best, Haruka-papa would do anything she could to scare them into taking good care of me._

_Well, I got a letter from the Ministry of Magic notifying me that I have free use of my wand anywhere anytime even though I am under age. They've taken it off their tracers so now it's like I'm of age. Not that it matters much, kinetics can't be traced no matter what you do, which is why I'm a bit weary of Kioko suddenly being able to use more complex spells without a wand… _

I'm getting tired, I think I'll retire early tonight. 

********** 

"Y-y-you're, y-you're, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME?!" Harry yelled out when they told him. 

"Yeah, Dumbledore thought it a good idea and—" Once again Hotaru found herself unable to finish her sentence for Harry, in his excitement, suddenly hugged her. Hotaru let out a small "Oof!" 

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU**THANKYOU**!!!!" Well, this was familiar. 

"Hands off, Potter!!!" Draco growled maliciously as he pushed his way between Hotaru and Harry. He stood there as if protecting Hotaru and was giving Harry a death glare. 

"Come off it, Malfoy. She's just a friend." Harry said rolling his eyes. 

"That's what they _all_ say! I don't care if she's going to live with you for the summer or not, you lay _one_ finger on her and—" 

"Ryuuza," Hotaru sighed, "Don't worry, we're only friends, like he said." But the two were still glaring at each other. 

"Now, now, children. Must we put you two in the corner?" Kioko asked with a voice of an adult talking to a child. Both boys decided to direct their glares upon her. "That's better." She snickered smirking. 

Draco 'hmph'ed and turned to face Hotaru. "Whatever. I only came here to give Hotaru something." He snorted digging something out of his pocket. He handed her a small, velvety box, like those they use for jewelry. 

Hotaru opened it and gasped. It was the most beautiful amethyst she had ever seen, cut into one of those cross/star shapes and hung on a silver chain. The color was a deep royal violet, though not so dark it looked black. She took it out of the box and put it on. It went just perfectly with her black attire. "It's beautiful." She said to Draco smiling. 

"Er, yeah well…" Draco said, trying hard to hide his blush. 

"Ahem," Kioko cleared her throat and she began to sing, "Hotaru and Draco, sitting in a tree—" 

"Kioko!!!" Hotaru protested and Kioko busted out laughing. 

"I'm sorry, it was just too tempting!" She exclaimed. "Careful Draco, you're face might stick that way. _Then_ what would your mother say?" Kioko responded to Draco's death glare. 

********** 

Hotaru took a deep breath, and sighed, it always seemed to help her relax and get her wits about her. She straitened her back and then Kioko, Harry, and she all walked out of the train station, there they met up with a few of the Aurors who had been involved in the attack on the Ministry. Mad-Eye Moody, looking a bit sinister with a bowler hat pushed over his eye again, clutching a long staff. A woman named Tonks stood behind him, her short spiky hair a bubble-gum-pink and a bright purple T-shirt with The Weird Sisters logo on it. Beside her was Lupin, and to the side of this group was Galaxia. Looking very business like as well as wealthy and firm. 

"Sorry the others couldn't make it to see you off Chibi-hime." Galaxia said, giving Hotaru a kiss on the cheek. "We'll stop by the Outers' Mansion and Kioko's house first so you two can pick up anything you'll need." 

"Okay." Hotaru replied. 

"Great! It may take a while to wriggle some of my things out of my brother's greedy palms but I'll manage it after kinetically throwing him into the wall…" Kioko said, evil smirk on her face. Hotaru merely sighed. 

"I didn't expect…what are you all doing here?" Harry asked bewildered. 

"Oh well," Lupin smiled, "we thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting them take you home." He said. 

"Be thankful Haruka isn't here or we'd be having a longer chat." Glandira said making the others snicker. 

"I dunno if that's a good idea." Harry said. 

"Oh, I think it is," Said Moody, "That'll be them, will it, Potter?" He asked pointing to three people. One was a very large man, another a large boy, and the last a contrast of a thin woman with an extended neck it seemed. They all looked appalled to see Harry for some reason. 

"Ah, Harry!" Mr. Weasley said, approaching them suddenly. "Well—shall we do it, then?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I recon so, Arthur," Moody replied. Then he and Mr. Weasley took the lead and ushered the others across the station to meet with Harry's guardians. 

"Good afternoon, you might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley." He said. 

Mr. Dursley looked rather flushed, indicating that he remembered and had had a bad experience with Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Dursley was looking around her, apparently worried that someone she knew might see her. And the younger Dursley seemed to be attempting a 'notice me not' sign, and failing. 

"We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry." Mr. Weasley added smiling. 

"Yeah," Said Moody aggressively, "About how he's treated when he's at your place." 

Vernon looked agitated, "I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house—" 

"I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley," Moody growled. 

"Try a library or two that would scale with my collection of hexes." Kioko inserted, snickering. Galaxia looked a bit exasperated with her at that point. 

"Anyway, that's not the point," Inputted Tonks, who seemed to offend Mrs. Dursley more than anything. "The point is, if we find out you've been horrible to Harry—" 

"—And make no mistake, we'll hear about it," Lupin put in. 

"Yes," Said Mr. Weasley, "Even if you won't let Harry use the fellytone—" 

"_Telephone_!" Glandria corrected. 

"Yeah, if we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to," Moody said. 

Mr. Dursley looked to be swelling with outrage, "Are you threatening me sir?" 

"_No_!" Kioko gasped, her voice dripping with so much sarcasm the woman gave her an indignant glare. Kioko returned it with a 'just try it' smirk. 

"Yes, I am." Said Moody, apparently surprised that Mr. Dursley had grasped that fact so quickly. 

"Do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?" He asked. 

"Well…" Moody tipped his bolder cap, causing Mr. Dursley to step back and collide into the luggage trolly with a horrified look on his face, "Yes, I'd have to say you do Dursley." Moody said triumphantly putting the cap back over his eye. 

"Enough of this," Glandria sighed, stepping forth. She extended her hand in friendship, "Hello, I am Glandria Sapphire, Jewelry dealer from Japan, perhaps you've heard of me." She said, but no one took her hand. Instead, Mrs. Dursley gasped with recognition and outrage at the same time. "Apparently so. Either way, Dumbledore has asked that Hotaru and Kioko stay at your house for confidential reasons." Galaxia ushered Hotaru and Kioko forth. 

Mr. Dursley looked even more outraged than before, Mrs. Dursley's eyes were glued to Hotaru's necklace for some reason, and the youth had a surprised look on his face that was changing into a rather goofy grin. "Absolutely—" Mr. Dursley hissed, but Glandria waved a piece of paper in front of his face that looked oddly like a check. Mr. Dursley swiped it and stared at it, his eyes bulging. Obviously there were a few zeros in that check. 

"Be advised that the instant you cash that check you have agreed to house the girls and will not be allowed to throw them out under any circumstances. I will, however, allow you to contact me in case a certain one of them is…producing fatal threats." Galaxia eyed Kioko. 

Kioko put her hand on her chest and looked hurt, "Why Galaxia! Are you doubting my integrity?" She demanded. 

"Yes I am." Glandria said. 

"You're smarter then I thought." Kioko smirked. Again Hotaru sighed and shook her head. "What?!" She demanded innocently. 

Mr. Dursley was looking very decisive, he kept looking at Kioko and Hotaru, then the check, then them again. "Do they have their things?" He asked gruffly. 

"Not yet, we'll be stopping by their houses right quick but they'll be back before nightfall." Glandria said. 

Vernon's mustache twitched a bit as he stared at the check, finally he pocketed the paper. "Come on boy." He said. 

"Yes!" Hotaru could hear Harry celebrate quietly. 

******** 

"Hi mom, bye mom!" Kioko said, abruptly darting into her room with Hotaru in tow. 

"Wait Kioko!" Kioko's mother, a lean dark haired woman with black eyes, exclaimed. "Aren't you going to visit for a bit? Maybe introduce us to your friend?" She asked entering the room as well. 

"No time, la fat one expects us to be back in London before nightfall." She said disappearing into her closet. 

The room was a bit small for how much junk cluttered the shelves and desks that were fitted into it. To one side was a large wooden toy box filled with stuffed animals, the shelves had books upon books piled on them. She had several magical trinkets, and beside the shelf that held those was a TV sitting on a small set of shelves filled with anime videos and a VCR. There was a small refrigerator beside the bed, which probably had even more magical trinkets under it. 

"Who is 'la fat one'?" Mrs. Night asked, when she didn't get an answer she sighed and peeked into the closet. "What all are you packing? Make sure you take what you need. You can have the portable washer if you need it for your clothes. Those muggle washing machines are just so inconvenient." 

"We'll be _fine_ mother. Hotaru's a licensed witch, she can use her wand outside of school." Kioko said coming out of the closet. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to pack in piece!" She said, pushing her mother out the door. 

"Well okay, but at least say bye before you leave!" The woman huffed. 

"I _will_!!!" Kioko exclaimed. "She can be such a pain." She confided in Hotaru, pulling out a few suitcases and then some trunks. "I don't need these, but they'll be good for sorting out my stuff. Mind putting all my videos in this suitcase while I get my clothes all ready?" She asked. 

"Sure." Hotaru replied, taking the large suitcase over to the bed. She then began to transfer the videos from the shelves into the suitcase. 

"We are going to live it up. I've been looking through this book on dimensions, and I can't do the spell without a wand because it's so complex, so you can read it. We'll use the Dursley's cellar and make a little place for ourselves. I'm thinking a whole underground house." Kioko said. "I'll just enlarge my refrigerator and we can use that for storing snacks and such. We're both good at Construction of Magical Objects, so do you think we could rig up maybe an oven and stove or something?" 

"Er, why don't we just stick with the refrigerator for now." Hotaru suggested, putting the last few tapes into the suitcase and closing it. 

"Oh, don't close that yet, I still have to get a few of my videos from Dian." Kioko said. "I'm just getting all my stuff and—WHERE IS MY CRYSTAL BALL!?" She suddenly shrieked. 

"I have it." Said a voice from behind the door. Kioko opened it, looking very peeved. 

"Give me that!" She swiped the large crystal sphere from her brother's hand. "And I want my tapes back, as well as my CDs, _and_ my playstation 2 games, along with the playstation which is also _mine_." She said. 

"It isn't yours, it's ours!" He exclaimed. 

"I bought that with _my_ money!!! **_MY_** money!!! It is mine!!! And I want it back pronto!" She exclaimed, slamming the door in his face. She turned around and sighed. She then proceeded to put the rest of her clothing into one of her trunks. "Use that trunk there and put my TV and the rest of my electronics into it." She said. Hotaru dragged the trunk over by the bed and opened it. She then gasped. The bottom of the trunk looked to be just a tunnel into a storage compartment the size of her bed. "Like it? I do, not only does it save space, but things that are put in it don't move around when it does. I want one of those trunks that lead down a set of stairs and into a complete room, but they're expensive." She said sighing a bit. 

Hotaru decided to levitate the T.V. into the trunk instead of carry it. She unplugged the VCR from the wall as well and put it into the trunk through levitation. The CD player came next, then went in a hidden Game Cube, and all of her computer saving stuff, floppys and CDs, went in with it. She had a few games in her room, but most of them Dian apparently had. 

By the time Hotaru had put all of the electronics she could find into that trunk Kioko had finished with her clothes. She pushed another trunk of the same type to Hotaru, "Kindly put all my magical items in here." She said. Hotaru opened the trunk and used her wand to take all the magical items and place them neatly into the trunk. This was much more fast. She then did the same with Kioko's books while Kioko was putting all her stuffed animals into her sub-space pocket. 

"You can never have too many stuffed animals!" She proclaimed. 

"I didn't know you liked stuffed animals so much." Hotaru said. 

"Oh yeah." She replied having to bend over so she can reach the ones on the bottom. "I have around 1,234 of them." She said. 

Hotaru's eyes widened and she ran over to look into the wooden toy box, finding that the toy box was like the chests and just kept going down. She shook her head and went back to packing. 

Once the room had practically been cleared out (Kioko even took her bed and shelves), it was time to confront Kioko's brother on the rest of her stuff. The two walked into the living room, Hotaru just stood on the side pretty much, and Kioko approached the three as though she were about to make a speech. "Ahem, contrary to popular belief, _I _own the Playstation two, and several of its games. _I_ paid for them with _my_ own money, and therefore _I_ have domain over it." She told them. 

"But we gave you the money to pay for it. So it is only partly yours." Said her father, not even looking up from his article in the daily prophet. 

_Now that doesn't seem fair…_Hotaru thought. 

"An allowance! I waited and saved my butt off for that money!!! And therefore I deserve to own anything I buy with it!!!" Kioko exclaimed, frustrated. 

"But you're leaving for the summer, what if Dian wants to play it?" Asked the mother. 

"It's _my_ station!!!" Kioko exclaimed. "I shouldn't have to let him play it!!!" she then turned on her heel and marched back down the hallway. 

"Kioko?" Hotaru asked, she hadn't seen Kioko so flustered in a long time, if ever. 

Kioko went right into her brother's room and started disconnecting the playstation 2. She then put it in her sub-space pocket and started picking out stuff here and there that was obviously hers. Wordlessly, she put them all in the pocket. She then marched back into the living room, walked over to the door and left. "BYE!!!" she yelled, slamming the door shut after them. 

"I hate them," she whispered pulling at her hair, "I hate them so, very, much!" she hissed walking to the parking lot. 

Hotaru couldn't contradict her, the household seemed a bit unfair. Though it did seem to her that Kioko's mother cared about her, it still didn't give her a right to clam what was rightfully Kioko's. 

"Kioko!!!" Mrs. Night exclaimed, coming out the doorway. "What about your luggage? Don't you need a ride?" She asked. 

"No! Our ride is waiting for us to signal at the bus stop." She said scornfully. 

"But your luggage! You don't have anything with you!" 

"Yes I do, I put it all in my sub-space pocket! Check my room if you want to, it's all gone. Good_bye_ mother." Kioko said, she then ushered Hotaru to the bus-stop sign. Fuming. 

"Write soon!" Her mother called. 

"Whatever." Kioko muttered. "Sorry Hotaru, it's just…whenever I see them I think of…" She looked the other way, her eyes were distant and saddened. Hotaru put her hand on her shoulder to comfort her. But she couldn't help but feeling that the whole ordeal wasn't one sided. Kioko's parents weren't really the mean, overly favoring people that Kioko saw them as. It was just how things were in that household. And Rune didn't really tell them she was feeling this way…but still. It seemed as though they were a little more on the side of Dian than they were Kioko. 

The two came to the bus stop and tapped on it three times. From around the corner came Glandria's car and the two filed into the back seat. Galaxia could sense a bit of depressing air so she didn't say anything, and neither did they, the whole trip to the Outers' mansion. 

It seemed as though everyone was out doing something else, no one was in the Outers' mansion. Hotaru was pretty disappointed, she had hoped to see her friends one last time before staying with Harry. Apparently that wasn't going to happen. 

"Oh cheer up Hotaru." Glandria said, "I bought a big container of noodles for you and I'll send you more through Pandora when you run out." She said. That cheered Hotaru up a bit, she hadn't been able to eat much of her favorite food at Hogwarts because they didn't seem to cook Ramen. 

"Yes!!!" Kioko said. "I _love_ Ramen!!!" 

"Really? Me too." Hotaru said smiling. 

"Oh this is pathetic. We've known each other for how long? And we didn't know about that!" Kioko sighed, hitting her head in exasperation. 

All Hotaru really needed to do was clear out her own room, as in all her lamps and such went into her sub-space pocket as did the rest of her wardrobe. Then they were ready to go again. 

********** 

When Galaxia's very sleek and expensive looking car drove up in the Dursley's parkway Harry was already there, waiting for them. He smiled and stood up as Hotaru, Kioko, and Galaxia walked up to the doorway. "I'll have a word with your Aunt and Uncle before I leave." She said. 

"You probably ought to, Aunt Petunia made dinner." Harry said opening the door for them. "They're here!" He called. Hotaru could hear a rush of movement from one part of the house as well as the stairs. 

"Evening Ma'am!" Said Mr. Dursley. 

"Direct me to your basement." Kioko said putting her finger into the air. 

"Er, wouldn't you rather have a room upstairs? We can throw the boy back into the basement." Said Petunia. 

"No, no, I'd prefer the basement." Kioko insisted as the young boy rushed in. 

"Hello, my name is Duddly." He said extending his hand to Hotaru. 

"Hotaru Tomo." Hotaru returned, taking his large hand a bit awkwardly. He was grinning rather broadly, and was looking at her with an odd expression that made Hotaru uneasy. She stepped back. 

"Why don't you kids go upstairs?" Petunia asked. 

"Okay." Hotaru said before Kioko could retort. She then walked up the stairs, leading the other three 'kids' along. 

"So what are we suppose to do with no room to mess with, huh?!" Kioko demanded, though playfully. 

"We could go into my room." Harry suggested. 

"Or we could go into _my_ room!" Duddly put in winking at the two girls. 

"Ugh, sorry oh fat one, but I'd sooner go out with Crabbe." Kioko said. Harry suddenly busted into a fit of laughter he could hardly control. Duddly, however, gave Harry a glare and looked like he was about to punch him. 

"Please, please." Hotaru said, softly trying to keep peace. "Let's just wait out in the hall for Glandria-mama to finish talking to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley." She said. 

"Okay." Duddly said pleasantly, he then turned to Harry. "_You_ can go into your room then." He said. 

"Fine." Harry said, marching on into his room. _'But they're just going to follow me…'_ he said mentally. 

"Harry! I do believe you just used the Silent Language! Congratulations…or have you used it before? I can't remember…" Kioko said, following him into his room with Hotaru in tow. 

"What? Oh, I dunno. It's that thing that Hotaru talks to us isn't it?" Harry asked. Duddly looked a bit outraged that they were going into Harry's room. 

_'Yeah, this way.'_ Kioko said looking around the room. _'You could use some cleaning couldn't you?'_ she asked. 

"Er, yeah, I got a little messy last summer…" Harry commented aloud. 

_'Silent language, Harry.'_ Kioko sighed. 

"What? Why?" 

"What are you babbling about?" Duddly demanded. 

"Telekinesis, we're communicating to each other mentally." Kioko explained, not looking at him. _'Hey, I just thought of something. You think Saturnarians can all use Kinetics because of this mind language?'_ She asked. 

_'What?'_ Harry asked, getting the picture. 

"Hu-huh?!" Duddly demanded. "Y-you mean you're—you're like _him_?!" He exclaimed. 

"Certainly not!" Kioko gasped. "How _dare_ you confuse me with a Gryffindor. _I_ am a Slytherin, we're completely different!" She exclaimed, putting her nose in the air. "Well, not _completely_ different. By your confused expression I see you have no idea what I'm talking about. Allow me to elaborate. A Gryffindor," She gestured to Harry, "wouldn't be so keen on revenge, where as vengeance is a Slytherin's middle name. Except for Hotaru. A Gryffindor would choose the front part of you to stab whereas a Slytherin would have no qualms about stabbing you in the back, front, or even on your pressure point. A Gryffindor would probably wait out his abuse whereas a Slytherin would do something about it. Meaning, if you shove me I'll make it so that you won't be able to do it again. Goodbye!" She said, slamming the door shut in Duddly's face. "Well, that takes care of him for the time being." 

"I think you scared him." Harry commented. 

"Did I?" Kioko asked smirking evilly. "Here, Hotaru." She said, handing a book to Hotaru. "Read that, it's the dimensions book I was telling you about." She said. 

"Okay." Hotaru sat down on Harry's bed and started reading. 

That night the three had to clutter into Harry's room and sleep there for the night. It wasn't uncomfortable, Kioko and Hotaru both laid out a bunch of blankets to sleep on, but it was cluttered, even though both Harry and Kioko agreed that Hotaru should take the bed. Thankfully they didn't have Kioko's pets to take into account quite yet. 

The next morning Kioko decided to wake up at a relatively early hour (meaning about 8 o'clock) so they could work on Hotaru and Kioko's living quarters. They dressed and went on downstairs for breakfast. 

"Question of the day, where is the basement?" Kioko asked as she entered the kitchen where the Dursleys were sitting down. 

"What do you need the basement for?" Asked Petunia suspiciously. 

"We're going to use it for our room." She said looking into the pantry. "Hotaru do you like bagels?" She asked. 

"Um, I suppose." Hotaru replied. 

"Okay good, we can split one and Harry can have the second." She said taking two out of a bag. She put the bag back up and handed one of them to Harry while splitting the other. "Come on, Harry _you_ can show us the basement can't you?" She asked. 

"Er, sure I suppose." Harry said as Kioko ushered the two out of the kitchen. "It's right under the stairs." He said motioning to the door. 

"Hm, convenient. Oh dear, it can be locked from the outside, we'll have to fix that." Kioko said, she made a gripping motion in front of the lock and then jerked her hand to the other side, the lock was pulled off it's hinges and clanked onto the floor. "We'll use it for the inside." She said picking it up. She then opened the door and they entered the room. "Few! It's dusty down here!" She exclaimed. "And cramped." 

"Are you _sure_ you want this for your room?" Harry asked. 

"Oh yeah, it's perfect, if a bit dusty. The only way for another entry is a small window, which can be fixed as an owl post just in case." Kioko commented, though it seemed Harry was still lost for he didn't know Kioko was planning to make the room a lot bigger. "But this will take time." She said with a frown. 

"What will take time?" Harry asked. 

"Oh, didn't you know? We're going to turn this into an underground house. A little dimension trick I handed to Hotaru." Kioko said. 

"You can do that?" He asked, surprised as well as impressed. 

"Well, there is a matter that it is a bit tricky with more than one opening, such as a door or window. And unfortunately I'll only be able to help a little as I can't hardly do complicated spells without a wand yet." Kioko answered. "You'd better go off somewhere else until we're finished." She suggested. 

"Er…" Harry looked hesitant. _'The instant I go out there the Dursleys are going to start…'_

_'You can always reach us. Send a SL message and I'll casually walk in as if I'm up to something else and demand what they're doing. A few threats and nearly hexing later they'll probably leave you alone.'_ Kioko assured him. "Here," She said outwardly, handing him an issue of the Daily Prophet. "Look through that a bit. I assure you some of it is worth reading." She said grinning mischievously. Harry nodded and then he left the basement. 

"Alright!" Kioko said rolling up her sleeves. "Let's get to work, _Mundus_." She commanded. Almost instantly the room was clean, all the stuff cluttered into it was packed away, there was no dirt in sight. Yet because of the wood floor and walls that weren't polished it still looked a bit dirty. "Hm, we'll have to fix that." She said, referring to the poor conditions of the basement. The wood gave a few creaking noises as she strolled over to the window. "_Claudo_!" what looked like a piece of the wall shut itself over the window making it look like the wall now. 

"I guess it's my turn?" Hotaru asked, taking out her wand. 

"Yep, let me get behind you though." Kioko said walking back up the rickety stairs. 

"_Amplio!_" Hotaru shouted. She then felt the room flex and lengthen a ways. 

"Make it fairly big." Kioko suggested, "And a little lower too." 

Hotaru deepened the floor beneath them, as a defect there were a few added stairs as well, she then widened the room out. "More," Kioko said. "Good. Now add a few rooms and we can get started with that window." 

"_Addo Door_." Hotaru commanded. A few doors appeared around the room and she then released the spell. 

"_Conforto,_" Kioko said when they got off the stairs. The rickety old stairs straitened out and looked brand new, even better, they looked like they could hold quite a bit of weight. "_Conforto,_" She said to the walls, the floor, and the ceiling. "There we go, that'll hold it all." She said proudly. 

Hotaru smiled, this might actually be fun. 

A/N: Heheh, I had some fun on that part. 


	26. Be Afraid

A/N: Hi everyone. I just barely made it but I got a 26th chapter up before the end of the weekend! Which is a real accomplishment considering all this gosh-darn homework!!! It's real annoying…_really_ annoying. Speaking of which…

"Lunch time. Girls?" Mrs. Dursley said knocking on the door to the basement. "Girls?!" She called opening the door. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" She shrieked.

"Uh oh," Kioko muttered, "That sounded like Petunia."

Indeed, when the two girls came out from their designated kitchen Mrs. Dursley was at the top of the now strengthened and barred stairs, staring at the girls' living room. "What, what have you done to my basement?!" She yelled.

"It's not like you were using it for anything but a bunch of garage sailing items." Kioko said pushing some stray hairs behind her ears.

"Bu-bu, bu-bu…VERNON!!!" Petunia screamed.

"What? What's going on Petu—WHAT?!" Vernon yelled once he saw the new and vastly improved basement. "What did you do to my basement?!" Vernon demanded marching down the stairs.

"What does it look like we did, we enlarged and improved your basement." Kioko said rolling her eyes.

"I'll not allow it! None of this…magic stuff in my house!!! You'll change this basement back RIGHT NOW!" Vernon yelled, shaking his fist at Kioko.

Kioko cleared her throat, smoothed her hair back, and looked him in the eye. "I never asked if you approved. What did you _expect_ we wanted a basement for? It was the only place you didn't use!"

"Change it back!" Vernon growled, rather red in the face.

"For some reason I get the feeling you are under the mistaken impression that I will submit to you in this like Harry normally would. Allow me to show you what I think of your anarchy." She then started making a gagging expression and noise with her finger pointing into her mouth. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have more work to do!" She said, turning on her heal back to the door Hotaru was hovering in.

"Oh dear." Hotaru sighed.

"Y-you're not allowed to use magic outside of school!!! I'll tell them you are!!!" Vernon yelled.

"Mr. Dursley, do you know what Kinetics are? It's the art of using magic without a wand so that it cannot be traced no matter what you do. Unfortunately for you, I can use many a hex without my wand and no one will be able to prove I did it. Though Hotaru may object." She said, responding to Hotaru's stern look.

Hotaru shook her head and stepped foreword. "Gomen nasai Dursley-san. But we needed a place to stay, and the basement was very cramped so we had to enlarge it somehow. But we blocked the window so no one can see in, and we left the door the same. Please can we keep it this way? I promise we'll change everything back when we leave." Hotaru said, using one of her very soft and timed voices.

"Er…well…" Mr. Dursley looked rather indecisive, the stole a glance at Mrs. Dursley who was still at the top of the stairs.

"Um…" Petunia said, "Well…as long as no one sees it…"

"Okay, but-but make sure you change it back exactly when you leave!" Vernon said before walking back up the stairs.

Hotaru smiled, "Thank you very much Dursley-san!" She said bowing politely.

When the door closed Kioko turned to Hotaru, "You are _manipulative_!" She exclaimed.

"Kioko!" Hotaru protested.

"Not that that's a _bad_ thing! But seriously Hotaru, you just convinced a couple of magic-hating muggles to allow the very thing they abhor reside in their house in the form of a basement! I can't help but be rather impressed." She said grinning. She then clapped her hands together and rubbed them, "Well, shall we go to lunch?" She asked.

"Okay." Hotaru said as they walked to the stairs.

"Princesses first." Kioko said letting Hotaru on first.

"Haha."

"Well, now that we're all here I do believe we should set a few ground rules for the three of you." Mr. Dursley said pointing his finger at the two witches and wizard.

"My thoughts exactly. Number one, touch my stuff and I'll kill you. Number two, touch _me_ and I'll kill you." Kioko eyed Dudley. "Number three, make Hotaru cry, I will make you cry. Number four, touch Hotaru and I will kill you _slowly_. Number five, threaten Hotaru and I will tell Haruka, which is worse than killing you believe me. Number six, injure Hotaru in any way you can possibly manage and vengeance will be an understatement. Number seven,"

"We get the picture!" Harry exclaimed. "You are very protective!"

"But of course! I may be Slytherin but I can be loyal when I want to be." Kioko said grinning. Hotaru sighed. "What?!" She demanded innocently.

"That's, not what I meant." Said Vernon.

"What? You mean _you_ were going to restrict _me_?! Now, now, now! You want to stay on my _good_ side do you not? You see if you make rules for _me_ I will, in turn, break them at my leisure. Meaning you shall yell at me, and though I won't give a—" She glanced at Hotaru, "care, you will then be on my black list. And trust me, you do not want to be on the black list of a Slytherin who has been given the title of Lady Hex. Namely me. It's just not a smart thing to do!" Kioko said shaking the butter knife in her hand along with her words to add some effect.

"_Please_ don't stir up trouble, Kioko." Hotaru begged.

"It's only trouble when there's an opposing side." Kioko stated, giving Vernon a look that could only be translated as 'agree with me or else'.

Vernon himself, looked rather…scared. "Uh, ahem." He cleared his throat, trying to hide the fact that he was scared of a 16 year old girl. "Well…that is…er," he looked to Petunia for support, but it seemed she wasn't going to mess with Kioko either. Hotaru inwardly groaned, well, at least they weren't reluctant to submit…

Kioko finished her supper and cleared of that spot on the table. "We'll be in the basement." She said putting her dishes in the sink. Hotaru did the same and then Harry, who hadn't really finished, also threw away his remaining food and followed them.

"I cannot believe you—" Harry started, but then he saw the basement, "Gah! How did you—?"

"I _told_ you we were making it bigger. What? Did you think we were just going to leave it that way?" Kioko asked. Well, if Hotaru hadn't seen it until now she might have been surprised as well. They had a pretty large living room, not to mention it had couches, chairs, a TV and VCR, several other types of furniture, and doors to other rooms along the walls. "Would you like a tour?" Kioko asked. Harry snapped out of his stupor and nodded. Kioko swept down the stairs and motioned to the designated kitchen. "This is going to be the kitchen after we get through with it and install more than a refrigerator and pantry. This door right here is going to be like a study room, we're finished with it." She said, opening the study room door. In the middle of the room was a long table and along the walls were several bookshelves. Kioko moved to the next room, "This is where we will be keeping our pets when they come, it's also the room with the window that is only accessible to owls. That is Hotaru's room over there, and the one that says 'enter and die' is mine." She told him.

"I could have guessed." Harry said. "I don't suppose you'd make a room for me down here would you?"

"Sure, only, we have to change it all back when we leave. You think he has a sub-space pocket to use Hotaru?" Kioko asked.

"Everyone has their own sub-space pocket, it's just a matter of them having the ability to open it." Hotaru answered.

"Right, so we teach you how to use a sub-space pocket so you can bring your stuff down here and _then_ you can move your room on down here if you want." Kioko told him.

"Er, okay." Harry said, not exactly sure what she was talking about.

"Right now, however, we need to find out how to install pluming down here so we can use toilets and such. We'll start with a bathroom and then make a sink in the kitchen." She declared.

********

The next morning Hotaru was awakened by the unmistakable chirping of her Phoenix Pandora. She blinked and stood up, seeing that Pandora was standing on the desk beside her bed with a letter in her claw. Hotaru took the letter and opened it up. She gasped, "It's from Haruka-papa!" She exclaimed.

'Dear Hota-chan

'Sorry we had to leave on such short notice and without telling you, it was really important, all of the senshi were needed because we couldn't really get you or *gag* Galaxia to help. Michiru says it would seem way too suspicious and besides, we knew it'd take longer than a few days to say the least. All the senshi send their love. Setsuna, Michiru, and I will be coming to visit you to have a little…chat with the ones you are staying with as well as discuss you're new senshi friend. Though according to Setsuna she'll probably ignore any ground rules we set for her on transforming. Just try to keep her from doing it when anyone can see her, and when there isn't a very vital need for it. Though according to Setsuna who spoke with Galaxia she didn't care too much for the transformation phrase or mini skirt.

'Love,

'Haruka-papa

'PS: I'll be racing Saturday so make sure you turn the station to channel 34 at around 4:00!!!'

"Oh dear," Hotaru giggled, "The Dursleys aren't going to like them coming over." She put the letter up and slid out of bed to get dressed.

"Why, good morning Harry!" Hotaru said, not really expecting Harry to be in the living room, or even up quite yet. "You're up early for a holiday."

"Yeah well, Dudley's gang is coming over today until after lunch so I decided to avoid them and come down here with you guys." He said as Hotaru strolled over to check the owlry. When she opened the door, though, several owls swooped in as if waiting for her to do so and landed on their coffee table that Harry was sitting at. Though some were chirping at Hotaru and others at Harry.

"What's this?" Hotaru asked.

"Mail, we're famous remember?" Harry answered taking the letters from the owls. "Most of these are addressed to you though, no surprise. Oh, here's one for Kioko…from someone who has the same last name as she does." He handed that letter to Hotaru.

"Oh, it's her mother. Probably complaining about her taking the Playstation 2." Hotaru sighed. She then set the letter on a small table beside the sofa and sat down beside Harry to go through their mail.

"This lady thinks I'm a hero," Harry commented, "And wants to know if we have any relation."

"No, we don't know each other at all." Hotaru said calmly and picked up a letter of her own while Harry snickered.

"What does it say?" Harry asked.

"He's begging me to take an interview because everyone wants to know how I escaped Voldemort." Hotaru sighed, she opened another letter. "She does too, only it's in different wording." Harry looked over her shoulder.

"That's some pretty high praise." He commented.

Hotaru put them aside and opened another one, "She thinks I'm another glory hog. Though it doesn't say how she came to that conclusion." Hotaru read.

"This person is apologizing for thinking I was a phony." Harry said, he then picked up another one. "This one too. I say we just chunk them all." He said, picking up the rest of his letters.

"Well, these people went to the trouble of expressing their thoughts, I think we should at least hear what they have to say." Hotaru said opening another one.

"Yeah, well, if they all say the same thing or opposite…"

"You don't have to read yours," Hotaru assured, "It's your choice what you do, I just believe we should at least hear what these people have to say." She told him.

Harry sighed and sat back down. "Now I know how you got the Dursleys to allow your modification of the basement." He said opening up another letter. Hotaru merely giggled.

"You guys, it is a holiday morning, no decent human being would be up before 11 o'clock on a holiday morning!" Kioko exclaimed walking into the room. "Hello, what's this?" She asked picking up her letter. "Mail already? At least our owl post works. Did we ever get the feed and water working? I can't remember." She asked.

"Yeah, Harry and I decided to fix it before the rest of your pets come." Hotaru told her. Pandora let out a chirp from the metal bar on the wall. "Oh yeah, Pandora helped."

They had arranged the room so that birds would be able to sit comfortably _somewhere_ in the room, so they put up a metal bar all along the upper part of the wall on every wall. Kioko wanted a fireplace somewhere in the room so that was next on the list of things to do. The feed and water had been first. And after that they'd figure out what else needed to be done.

Kioko opened her letter and started reading, "'How could you take the Playstation 2 after we said no? That's very unorthodox, blah, blah, blah. We demand that you send it back, blah, blah, blah. Along with the games you took, yak, yak, yak.' When are they going to learn that they can't boss me around?" Kioko asked tossing the letter into their trash can. "I don't think they have fully accepted the fact that their daughter is a Slytherin."

"I think Uncle Vernon is just now finding out what Slytherin means. He's downright scared of you." Harry commented.

"Hm, already? I was thinking it might have taken up to a week or so." Kioko said grinning. "What?!" She demanded innocently.

"I didn't do anything." Hotaru told her.

"Yeah, but you always do so it's an inborn reaction now." Kioko explained. "Anyways, what say we go to the store today? I have some muggle money and I'm quite sure Hotaru does too, let's go to a mall or something. We can get some of the stuff we need." She said.

"Alright." Harry said, though it looked like he had to weigh his options for a moment there. "Just…no makeup shops or clothes stores…"

"You can wait outside then, except for the clothes store. You _desperately_ need a new outfit." She told him.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Harry said.

"Harry dear, I'm not giving you a choice." Kioko said grinning.

"Okay, what did I do to deserve vengeance?" Harry asked.

"Hm…let me think on it. But don't worry, I'll find a reason." Kioko said. "_What_?!" She asked innocently. Hotaru just shook her head.

"Hi, how's it going, where's the nearest mall?" Kioko asked the Dursleys.

"Er…what?" Vernon said a bit confused.

"The nearest mall. You know, big place, lots of stores in it, a mall!" Kioko repeated.

"We need a few things for our rooms." Hotaru told him.

Vernon looked at Petunia, who looked rather nervous. "Um, do you need a ride?" she asked. Harry, who was standing behind the wall instead of the doorway, looked absolutely shocked.

"No that's okay, we have a Phoenix. Speaking of which, do you think Pandora could find the way on her own?" Kioko asked.

"Probably." Hotaru answered. "She's fairly good at teleporting while no one is looking."

"So I noticed, okay never mind." Kioko said turning back around.

"Uh, lock the basement before you leave!" Petunia called.

"But of course, I'm not _stupid_." Kioko replied as they opened the door. She closed it behind them. "_Colloportus_." She said, sealing the door.

"Pandora!" Hotaru called. The Phoenix teleported to Hotaru's shoulder and chirped. "Can you get us to the nearest mall without being seen?" She asked. Pandora nodded. "Do we have everything we need?" Hotaru asked.

"Yep, you? Did you remember you checkbook?" Kioko teased.

"Yes, Kioko." Hotaru sighed. She then took Harry's and Kioko's hands. The next moment they appeared, _inside_ the mall in a place that no on would have seen them or noticed them, a bathroom.

"Why did we have to be in the _girls_ bathroom?" Harry hissed quietly, wondering if there were anyone in the stalls.

"Because that's only one person who'd get embarrassed if we were caught." Kioko said as Pandora disappeared again. She peeked out the door, _'It's clear.'_ She assured Harry. _'The bathrooms appear to be down a hallway so no on will suspect us.'_ She said stepping out and letting Harry and Hotaru out as well. The looked around cautiously for a moment, just to be sure, and then went on. There was a few turns in the hallway and then they were out in the cafeteria part of the mall. There were a lot of people chatting and such. Getting ice cream, buying food. The place was packed.

"Pretty crowded here." Harry commented.

"What do you expect? It's lunchtime. Let's go do something else until the crowd thins out. Then we can get some lunch." Kioko said.

Hotaru whole-heartedly agreed, there were way too many people around, and she could have sworn that some gothic looking people were staring at her. No surprise really. She had on all black, was white skinned, and looked gothic herself. Though the difference between her and Harry could have caused them to stair. Kioko was wearing blue so she didn't look that bad.

"Where should we go first?" Kioko questioned as they walked down the halls.

"Well, what do we need?" Hotaru asked.

"Food, snacks, an oven, kitchen wear, microwave, soap, shampoo, toothpaste, towels, rags, shall I go on?" Kioko suggested.

"I think the store that might have all that is at the back half of the mall." Harry said pointing.

"Good, though I think we should wait on the oven. Some of those things we can make ourselves like the soap on down. So we need food first and foremost, kitchen wear after that, and maybe we could get by with buying a microwave if we try acting normal. Meaning Harry will have to carry it." She said.

"What? Why me?" Harry asked.

"Because you're the guy." Kioko answered.

"Did you have to get such a big microwave?" Harry complained as they walked out of the store.

"But of course, besides, it was Hotaru's choice. Come on." Kioko said, motioning to an area that wasn't very conspicuous. "Be glad there was an alley like place nearby." She said taking the large box into her sub-space pocket when they were sure no one could see them. Hotaru put up all the bags of kitchenware they had bought. "Now for the food." Kioko said as they walked back out, making sure no one was looking before they proceeded.

"Let's get something to eat first." Harry suggested.

"My thoughts exactly." Kioko said. "How about Italian?"

"Sounds good to me." Hotaru nodded.

Harry and Kioko decided to have pizza, but Hotaru just took some plain pasta. After that they went off down another way, chatting a bit here and there. And then Kioko found a weapons shop.

"Uh, Kioko, I don't think you need any more weapons." Harry said.

"Nonsense! And besides, they have leather." Kioko told him.

"What does leather have to do with it?"

"You need a new outfit!" Kioko replied.

"Gah! No way!" Harry said, attempting to run but Kioko started pushing him. He dug his heals into the ground and refused to move. Something in the store caught Hotaru's attention.

"Yes way. Now stop fighting it, with your complexion a nice leathery brown belt would look good! And some black jeans, and a dark red T-shirt with a blue jean jacket!" she said, pushing. It had to be a very odd scene. A girl was trying to get a guy to go into a shop with a lot of swords and other weapons.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Harry protested.

"Scythes?" Hotaru questioned walking into the store. It seemed the two had stopped to stair at her as she walked in.

"Harry," kioko began.

"What?"

"Remind me to thank Hotaru."

"For what?"

"For distracting you." And Kioko pushed Harry inside, practically making him fall face flat onto the carpet. He tried to get up and run but Kioko got him into a headlock and dragged him over to the belts.

Hotaru stared at the shack with all the different kinds of scythe-like weapons. One was a poll with the actual scythe, another had the staff part, but the blade part was rather odd. It looped over and around, coming back to the staff with the outward edge looking very sharp. Another looked like an axe with a staff-long handle. Another was like a spear only with a larger tip. There was one that seemed to be a trident with the fork made from blades. One looked like the one beside the actual scythe only it was like a ring on top of the staff. There were different styles of that spear-like one. And then she saw it…a Glaive. Almost exactly like hers. She reached out and picked it up. It was no where near as perfectly made as the Silence Glaive, of course her weapon hadn't been made by human hands.

"I don't need a fashion makeover!!!" Hotaru heard Harry exclaim. She looked over to find that Kioko was still struggling with Harry while trying to pick out a belt for him.

"Stop being difficult, Harry!"

"Since when did you care about what I wore?" Harry asked.

"Since I couldn't stand seeing you in hand-me-downs. Now if you won't pick out a belt you like then I'll pick out one that makes you look like a complete moron and force you into it if I have to!" Kioko answered.

Hotaru smiled and shook their head. Kioko was acting just a bit out of character, but maybe she was loosening up a bit now that they were out of school. Hotaru turned her attention back on the glaive in her hands. She looked up and found another one that she exchanged. It was a bit better than that last one, it had more balance and was made with a stronger ore. She exchanged it for the third one, and found that the second had been better. The third had to be worse than the first! So she took the second again. And just when she was about to look for the owner to buy it, Dudley, of all people, walked into the store with a group of other guys.

"Why hello, Dudley-kun. I didn't know you were coming to the mall." She said pleasantly. "Are these your friends?"

"Hey Big D, who's your friend?" Asked one of them, elbowing Dudley with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, introduce us man!" said another.

"Er, this is Hataroo…" Dudley said, having problems with her name.

"Hotaru, Hotaru Tomoe." She corrected.

"Hey look! Isn't it the kid we use to beat up! You're cousin, Big D? What's he doing with that other babe?" Asked another one.

Kioko instantly stopped what she was doing and practically dropped Harry like a sack of potatoes. She then marched over to where Hotaru was standing and was currently rolling up her sleeves. "Alright, which one of you incompetent cretins called me a babe? And did I just hear you say you use to beat up Harry? As in my friend Harry? As in the Harry standing over there? Thought so, two strikes you're out. Can I see that Firefly?" Kioko asked.

"Kioko! This is a public area, you can't kill them!!!" Hotaru protested.

"Er, I think we should go. That girl scares my _dad_." Dudley suggested.

"Oh come on Big D, it's just a girl!" they exclaimed.

"Just a girl who likes broadswords." Kioko said, going for one of the swords. "I mean, I can _only_ hold this big huge thing with one hand. No way I could actually have any skill with it!" she said, she flipped the sword around in very complex fighting moves and then pointed it at them, using only one hand with all of this.

"I really, really, _really_, think we should leave." Dudley said.

Some of them just rolled their eyes. Hotaru sighed and stepped back a ways.

You could hardly see Kioko's movements with the sword. Almost as a delayed reaction, the shirt of every guy there had been cut in some way, but none of the skin was touched. "Now, shall I go on to limbs? Or will you leave before I decide to ignore dear Hotaru's protests and decide that no, it is not a bad idea to kill you in public." Kioko asked.

"She's crazy." Said one just before he ran out the door, Dudley was already gone. The others soon followed.

"Wow, where did you learn how to use a sword?" Harry asked, amazed.

"Kendo, my teacher was the best, even though he kept his price low." Kioko said, taking a closer look at the blade. "Hm, seems I picked up a pretty good sword." She commented, weighing it in her hand to test its balance.

"You have an eye for quality Mrs. Kioko." All three of them jumped and spun to see who it was that had spoken. It was a man wearing red and gold robs with blond hair. He didn't look old, but he was elderly.

"Er, what's with the outfit?" Kioko asked. "Halloween isn't until October."

"I get that often enough from muggles, I don't need it from you." He said waving his hand.

"Then you're—" Harry began.

"Yes I am. My name is Kin, at your service." He said bowing. "Is that Glaive satisfactory Mrs. Tomoe?" He asked.

"Um, yes I think I'll take it. But how did you know my name?" Hotaru asked.

"You're picture's all over the Daily Prophet, it's hard not to know about you." He answered grinning. "So this is the famous Harry Potter, eh?" he asked.

"Um, yeah." Harry said.

"Keep up the good work boy!" he exclaimed, giving Harry a good hard pat on the back. "Anyways, that glaive will be a galleon and the sword 8 sickles." He said. Hotaru dug into a pouch of coins and unearthed the said amount.

"Don't you already have one of those?" Harry asked, pointing to the new weapon.

"Yes, which is why I'm giving it to you." Hotaru told him smilling.

"Me?!" Harry gasped.

"Yep, and I'll teach you how to use it while I'm teaching Kioko as well. It'll pass the time during our break." She said.

"Sounds good to me!" Kioko said grinning.

"So…what now?" Harry asked.

"Well, we still need food." Hotaru said putting the Glaive up. "We'll see you later Kin-san." She said waving bye as they exited the shop. "And an oven. But we can go to a local store with the Dursleys for that." She said.

"Let's get some of the food now at least." Kioko suggested.

"Okay."


	27. Silver's Opinion

A/N: Ahem, first off I'd like to ask Alex if they expect me to e-mail them back using an invalid e-mail address. It didn't work when I tried replying, said your e-mail was _invalid_. Would there be another way to contact you? AIM perhaps, or even a message board? I'm not picky, but e-mail isn't working!

Anyways, I have a request I'd like to make. If someone, _anyone_ would view my website and make suggestions it would be _most_ helpful!!! This is my first time doing a web page and I am therefore ignorant of a few things. Suggestions? Comments? _Flames_?! (Yeeeeeeeees I am getting desperate)

Sorry guys, but I'm studying for my SATs and I couldn't help but use a few vocabulary words in this, it was just too tempting!!!

"I'm _not_ putting it on!!!" Harry yelled through the door of his room.

"In that case you're _not_ getting out of this room!!!" Kioko returned.

Hotaru looked up from her book and wondered which one of the two would give in first. Most likely, it would be Harry.

"Do you at least have the pants on?" Kioko called.

"Yeah, why—GAH!!! Get out of here!!!" Harry exclaimed when Kioko busted into the room.

"Not until you put it on!!!" Kioko shot back.

"You're making me nervous, get out!"

"Pift, what's there to be nervous about? It's not like you're extremely shrimpy, now put on the shirt."

"Noooooo!!!"

Hotaru closed her book and went on up the stairs, wondering if she could get some peace and quiet topside. Well, the living room was currently empty, so she sat down and continued to read Ivanhoe. No good, by the time she was done with that page it seemed Dudley had invited his friends over and they wanted to watch T.V.

"I hear Japan's racer is favored to win—Hello!" exclaimed the one she knew as Josh. The next moment she found the gang member at her side. "What's a classy lady like you doing in Big D's home?" He asked grinning.

"I'm reading." Hotaru answered.

"Come on guys, the race is going to start without us!" Exclaimed Dudley.

"Tell us why the girl's in your house first." Said someone else while Dudley turned on the T.V.

Hotaru checked her watch, "Oh dear, I nearly forgot! They're having the World Cup Race today aren't they?"

"You into sports?" Asked Josh.

"No, but my papa is racing for Japan." Hotaru answered.

"Hey Hota-chan, and factitious aborigines, let me introduce you and your complacent selves to The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die." Kioko said, shoving Harry into the room.

"What did you just call us?"

"Hey it's Potter!"

"Hey it's the girl who wants to kill us!"

"Hey the race is starting!!!"

"Hey it's Haruka!" Kioko said, stopping the deluge.

"You, know him?" Asked Dudley.

"Yes I know _him_. _He_, just happens to be Hotaru's foster _father_!" Kioko said smirking. Everyone looked at Hotaru, who sank in her seat. "There's just one problem," She said.

"What?"

"Haruka Teiou is _female_!" Kioko exclaimed laughing.

"_Wha—_" Everyone turned back to the T.V. where the reporter was interviewing Haruka.

"I'd like to give a shout out to my baby, Hotaru! Who had better be watching if she knows what's good for her." Haruka told them.

"It's _true_?!"

"Haruka Teiou is your fa-er-_mother_?!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

Hotaru put her hands up in defense, they were all closing in on her, and these were people who had been mean to Harry too, so they weren't the best lot.

"Move it! You're crowding her!" Kioko ordered, shoving some of the larger guys out of the way. "Sit!!!" She ordered. Everyone plopped down on the ground where they were standing. "Thank you." Kioko said looking proud of herself as she sat down on the couch.

"Adamant today, aren't we?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes, very." Kioko answered, proud of herself.

"Okay, stop saying words we don't understand!" ordered Danny.

"Sorry, but I find your presence extremely abrasive. Please vacate the premises or you will find yourself being held in abeyance." She said.

"Gah, stop!!!"

"Now, now, no need to have an acerbity. You're merely disturbing my sense of aesthetics." Kioko said. Her face was straight, but while the race was starting it was obvious to Hotaru and Harry that she was having a blast.

"Okay forget it!" they grumbled.

"I am sensing animosity. Do I demur yon gourmands?" She asked Hotaru.

"Okay you can stop now, Kioko, the race is underway." Hotaru answered. Kioko just snickered.

"We don't need a vocabulary lesson, it's summer!" Harry agreed.

"Come now, if it weren't for that Advanced Writing class we all took you wouldn't have had an idea on what I said either." The two just rolled their eyes.

*********

Haruka won the race, of course she won! But Hotaru was rather reluctant to say she was glad about it because Dudley's gang were all badgering her about getting them hookups. Finally Kioko made a few death threats and they backed off, probably because she showed them that she had bought the sword. Eventually the three were able to sneak back into the basement and lock the door behind them, they didn't forget to close the window either. Though the three could still hear the protests of the gang at the door.

"GO AWAY!!!" Kioko shouted. "IF I GET A HEADACK FROM YOUR RACKET I'LL MAKE SURE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU HAS ONE 10 TIMES WORSE!!!"

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair in an unconscious effort to comb it, "Can we go to the park or something?" He asked, looking a bit tired. Hotaru didn't blame him, they seemed to be cursed with Dudley's gang for a while

"I have a better idea, let's go say hi to Silver, and pick up a few…trinkets along the way." Kioko suggested as Calypso appeared on her shoulder.

"Who's Silver?" Harry asked.

"He's the owner of a shop in Hogsmede called Saturn's Eye…wait a minute…" Kioko said. "Now that I think about it that name is rather suspicious…" she said considering. "You think Silver could be from Saturn?"

"Possibly…" Hotaru said, "But let's not accuse him of it when we get there." She added taking Kioko's arm. Kioko then grabbed Harry and the next moment they found themselves in the jewelry section of Saturn's Eye.

Silver's head poked out from an empty cubby hole, "Hello, Clarice." He said with a creepy, hushed voice.

"Hey Hannibal, how's it going?" Kioko returned with a normal voice. Even Hotaru had to snicker at that one.

"What? Did I miss something?" Harry asked.

"It's a book by Stephan King." Kioko said waving it away.

"Mr. Potter," Silver said, somehow appearing right beside Harry.

"Ah!" Harry jumped back and spun to meet him. "Oh, for a moment there I thought you were—"

"Professor Snape?" He asked grinning.

"Okay, is it just me or is this guy a little bit off the top?" Harry whispered to Hotaru.

"Don't worry, he's doing it on purpose." Hotaru answered giggling.

"Oh I feel so much better."

"Hey Silver, anything new?" Kioko asked, looking around.

"Many things, in fact. You haven been here for over a month after all." Silver replied. "I have a collection of alabaster stones if you'd like to look at them."

"_Heck_ yeah!" Kioko exclaimed following him.

Hotaru looked at some of the crystals in Silver's display case. "I'm not sure about you Hotaru, but there's something about this place, I dunno, something in it seems so…_familiar_." Harry said.

"Hm? How so?" Hotaru asked straitening up.

"Well, like this necklace," He answered, pointing to a crystal that had several shoots of quarts all around the center cluster causing the effect of a snowflake. "It reminds me of something. And those daggers made out of that clear material tented in different colors. Just the whole _design_ of the items in here. I can't seem to figure out where I've seen them all." He said, a bit of a frustrated and confused look on his face.

"Well, now that you mention it…" Hotaru trailed off, they _did_ seem familiar! Why hadn't she seen it before? Perhaps, maybe…Saturn's Eye did have a connection to Saturn! That would explain Silver's connection to Setsuna and Galaxia, it would make sense! Hotaru hastened around the corner, she had to find out. _'Mr. Silver?!'_ she exclaimed using the silent language. Kioko jumped, but Silver bolted, as if he had just been hit with something she threw. "So it's true, you _are_ from Saturn! You heard me call your name!" Hotaru exclaimed breathlessly.

"Called, is hardly the word, more like shrieked." Silver rubbed his head. "Next time you want to find out something, try a less painful way, Messiah."

"Ah ha!" Kioko said pointing at him, "I knew there was something about you!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Silver asked.

"No…not really. It's just the 'you know something we don't' sort of thing that drives me up the wall. Okay, _Silver_, if that's you're real name." Kioko leered.

"What? Do you want a metal? There are plenty of reborn Saturnarians on earth, I am only one of them." He told them.

"What? Wait, wait, wait, what's going on?" Harry demanded.

"Silver's a Saturnarian, which would explain why the designs of the things in this shop seem so familiar to us." Hotaru replied.

"I'm not sure I see a connection."

"Sheesh Harry, okay, Silver is using designs from Saturn, probably to target other Saturnarians, and the reason these items are familiar is because _we_, as in the three of us and others, are also reborn Saturnarians." Kioko said.

"Observant as always, Kioko. So now that you've finally figured all this out, what are you going to do?" Silver asked, though it sounded more like a teacher asking his student something pertaining to a lesson.

"Ask questions of course!" Kioko responded.

"Very good, I'll be only a minute." He said, strolling over to the window. Silver changed the sign to say closed on the outside and then came back. "This way then." He said, pulling back a curtain that Hotaru thought was just a wall decoration, but it had a door behind it that he opened and went through. The three followed one by one and found themselves in a very lush and cozy looking living room, with couches, a fireplace, paintings on the walls, a coffee table, almost everything. "Please sit down."

The three took their seats on the couch while he sat on the chair. "First off, what do you know about the whole Voldemort thing? What's his problem?" Kioko asked.

"His problem?" Silver questioned. "Elaborate."

"Why is he _really_ trying to take over earth? I mean, come _on_. If I wanted to take over the world it wouldn't be because I wanted Saturn to rule it! No one is _that_ loyal." Kioko responded.

"Hm, I suppose Miss Tomoe didn't really tell you everything did she?" Silver asked. Hotaru sank into her seat as both Harry and Kioko gave her accusing looks.

"It didn't seem that important…" she said, well, at least it wouldn't have mattered in the long run.

"_Hotaru_." Kioko said leering at her.

"Why wouldn't you tell us though?" Harry asked.

Hotaru sighed and bit her lip. "Now, now, it's pretty understandable why she wouldn't want to elaborate herself. And I doubt Riddle told you everything." Silver said.

"Riddle?" Kioko asked.

"Voldemort's last name." Harry responded.

"Actually, on Saturn, it was his _first_ name." Silver told them.

"You knew him?" Kioko asked.

The side of Silver's lip twitched a bit, as if Kioko's question had been ironic. "Yes I did."

"Okay, now answer me this. How come you have your memories and yet we don't? I mean, if Hotaru's the princess of Saturn, shouldn't she have been the _first_ to regain her memories?" Kioko asked.

"Not so, in fact it's the opposite, since she was the one they wanted to seal the most." Silver answered, though a bit bitterly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Harry demanded.

"I don't remember everything, none of us do, save for Riddle I think. Little things sometimes spark our memory, such as the contents of my shop and the whispers you may hear in Rings." Silver added.

"Wait, you mean Rings is…?" Kioko trailed off.

"Nearly everyone in Rings is a Saturnarian, whether they know it or not. I heard you went to Rings, Messiah. Nearly gave the waiter serving you a nervous breakdown." Silver said with good humor.

"Then the whispering I kept hearing, that was—"

"Had you concentrated hard enough you'd have been able to hear every single solitary word muttered in the Silent language, Messiah." Silver answered.

"Okay, so the mystery of Rings is solved, now what about 'Riddle's reason for wanting to rule the earth?" Kioko pushed.

"Well, I don't remember everything, but I do know the basic details. Saturn was having a problem, a problem that was killing a lot of people. I don't know what it was, but the Silver Alliance refused to help us with this tragedy. Eventually over half Saturn's population had been killed, including the one said to be our only defense against this problem. _Then_ they decided to help us, but not by getting rid of the problem, instead they isolated Saturn, Queen Selenity used the power of the Imperial Silver Crystal to seal us all away. They thought of us as a threat because of this, and took extra care to seal away the princess. But, I suppose we are different from the regular human you find on earth or any of the other planets. It could have been the fact that our element, Silence, is so abstract it acts in odd ways. Some of us stayed sealed, but you'll find that there are many reincarnates of Saturn, and very few reincarnates of the other planets." Silver said.

"Okayyyyy, who's Queen Serenity again?" Asked Harry.

Silver sighed, "This could take a while." He said rocking back and forth in his chair.

********

It took a good long time, but Hotaru figured the two had the basic gist of what the Silver Alliance was like and the origins of the Sailor Senshi. At least Harry knew the difference between Queen Selenity and the future Queen Serenity. But then it was Hotaru's turn.

"That's not…everything." They stared at her.

"What do you mean?" Silver asked.

Hotaru took a deep breath, "He said…he said that the Silver Millenium was actually started by Saturn, and was going to be ruled by Saturn, but the Queen died soon after the war stopped and Queen Selenity took her place as ruler of the Silver Alliance because Saturn's queen was too young to rule and the King couldn't rule Saturn _and_ the rest of the Alliance." Hotaru explained.

"Oh, _that_." Silver frowned, "Yes, Saturn got very angry at the Moon Kingdome. But it had been the late queen's wish that they stay in alliance." He shook his head, "Our King could have handled the position just fine until you would be able to take over. He's a strong, levelheaded man. Selenity took advantage of Saturn's weakness and took over. Riddle most likely feels a strong dislike for this. But I'll have to admit, we all feel that Saturn had a right to rule."

"But," Hotaru protested.

"Sheesh! Now I see where Voldemort's coming from." Kioko said.

"Kioko!!! How can you say that!?" Hotaru exclaimed.

"No really Hotaru! It sounds to me like this Selenity was just a bit power hungry. I'm gonna have to agree with them, Saturn had the right of rule." Kioko responded. "What about you Harry?" She asked.

Harry looked at Kioko, and then Hotaru regretfully, "Sorry Hotaru, but for some reason I can't help but agree as well."

Hotaru stood up, "I don't believe this! What if Selenity was just trying to help!?" she demanded, surprising everyone in the room. Probably because she was being more outspoken than normal.

"If she was just trying to help, then don't you think she would have _helped_ Saturn in its time of need?" Kioko asked.

Hotaru opened her mouth to respond, but something clicked. "The past!" She gasped suddenly.

"Hu-wha?"

"That's what Setsuna was talking about. These mysteries, the things we don't know. They all lie in the past! What if—what if this tragedy was somehow connected to Mistress 9? What if—what if she started killing people through me, and that was the real reason why Selenity sealed me away with extra care?" Hotaru asked.

"Mistress 9? Who is Mistress 9?" Silver asked, a bit confused.

"That would explain why she knows so much more than we do." Hotaru went on, reluctant to stop in case they loose a lead.

"You're right, though that still doesn't explain where she came from or how she came to be." Kioko considered. "But yeah, I could see how she'd able to deplete a mass population."

"But who is Mistress 9?" Silver demanded.

"Mistress 9 is a demon/incarnate/whatever that's been possessing Hotaru for practically all her life." Kioko explained swiftly. "Though she's just now been resurfacing, the last time the senshi though they had killed her. She was able to take full control once, but right now Hotaru's strong enough she can completely ignore her."

That, wasn't really true. Hotaru knew better than to believe it was because she was strong. She didn't want to upset anyone by saying it, but she knew better, Mistress 9 was just biding her time…

"Oh really? Well, this certainly _is_ news." Silver said as he swept up. "It would explain a few things."

"But it still doesn't make sense that, if Selenity could have sealed Mistress 9 away, why did she do it at the last minute and not help them with the problem in the first place?" Harry asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Selenity wanted Saturn out of the way of course." Kioko reasoned.

"No, I won't believe that. There has to be another explanation!" Hotaru defended forcefully. Again, the others were momentarily taken back by the rise in her voice.

"Well…we don't know everything." Harry said after the pause.

Silver shook his head again, "Though Harry is right, I can't help but feel that the Silver Alliance was a bit against Saturn to begin with. They always shunned silence because it appeared as darkness to them." He said, sitting back down. Hotaru forced her nerves to calm and sat down as well. Though she normally compromised arguments, Hotaru could _not_ see Selenity in the light that they did. There had to be a reason!

"Do you know of anyone else who might have more insight on this situation? Every little bit could help." Hotaru asked Silver.

Silver considered for a moment, "There is one person, though I doubt they have their memories back, that could possibly know almost everything that went on during the Silver Millenniums on Saturn." He said.

"Who?" Asked Kioko.

"She's about your age, probably goes to Hogwarts, but her name is Rune Spellstone. Do you know her?" Silver asked.

Kioko and Hotaru both stood there, shocked expressions on their faces, "Rune was—" Hotaru started.

"Saturnarian?" Kioko and Hotaru looked at each other.

"You know her?" Silver questioned, though a bit confused.

"_Knew_ her. Rune died…over two years ago." Kioko said.

"Rune? As in, Head Girl Rune? How'd she die?!" Harry exclaimed. Hotaru gave him a warning look.

"Don't ask." She whispered. "Seriously, do, not, ask."

"Well, _that_ went down the drain." Silver sighed. "I'm really sorry Kioko. By your reaction I could guess that she was a very good friend of yours."

"Who was she, on Saturn?" Kioko asked.

"One of the most informed people around, for very…interesting reasons." He said smirking just a bit.

"How? What do you mean by that?" Kioko questioned.

"Well, Riddle was a very…curious person. He always knew what was going on in one room as well as the next. You'd often see him walking down the hall after a meeting, meaning, of course, that he'd been listening in. And Rune, well, the two had a bit of an affinity. If you know what I mean."

"You mean Rune was…?" Silver nodded. "OH MY GOSH!!!" Kioko exclaimed.

"What? What? I don't—never mind." Harry said, finally getting the picture. For a while all three of them sat there, shocked again. "B-but Rune was Gryffindor! Voldemort is Slytherin!!!" Harry finally exclaimed.

"Yes, about that. I think there's something wrong with Riddle. And it isn't just because he had an animosity for Selenity's rule. He's changed, he wasn't like this on Saturn." Silver said, sighing.

"You mean he could have been Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, certainly not! He was a bit to sneaky for that, but he wasn't so…malicious before." He replied.

"Maybe…Chaos had something to do with that." Hotaru said.

"Hm? Chaos? Who is that?" Silver questioned.

"He's supposedly the most powerful darkness in the universe, or was anyways." Kioko explained.

"The senshi fought him a few decades ago, and apparently he was reborn around the time that Volde-er Riddle was." Hotaru explained. "It would make sense that he possessed Riddle."

"Interesting, how did you figure all this out?" Silver questioned. "Did Riddle tell you?"

"Yes, he said that Chaos was Saturnarian as well, and that he also wants to clam the world for Saturn." Hotaru answered.

"Which is highly unlikely. I think Chaos as an alternate agenda." Kioko said. "Such as, _killing_ Sailor Moon."

Hotaru nodded, "But…" She sighed, and rubbed her head, "Riddle isn't completely lost."

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned.

"I mean, he was…he seemed to express human emotions. Anger, resentment, loyalty. He even spared Draco's life, though I know that was mostly because I wouldn't let him kill Draco. And he didn't…I mean, just the way he acted. It seemed as though there was still some of his original self in there." Hotaru answered.

"Then maybe we can save him, if that is the case. Events do change people, perhaps the sealing had more of an effect on him than us because he remembers the most." Silver said. "There are many possibilities, and most are because we just don't know very much."

"I'm tired of being ignorant." Hotaru sighed. "We don't know, that's what Setsuna said. It's not a simple matter of getting stronger or more powerful, it's a matter of gaining knowledge and making connections. Isn't it? Fighting is just a side."

"Words of wisdom, Young Messiah. You are right." Silver said. He then hosted himself up. "Well, I don't want to keep you for too long, it's already getting late, I suggest you go on."

"Yeah…If we talk any more we'd probably go in circles." Kioko agreed standing up herself. The others followed suite.

Hotaru summoned Pandora, who was immediately at her shoulder chirping her acknowledgement. Hotaru pet the phoenix's soft, dark feathers.

"Hey Pandora, are the rest of my pets back yet?" Kioko asked. Pandora nodded. "Oh good."

"Let's go." Harry said. The three joined hands and the next moment they were in the living room of their basement and what sounded like Petunia was banging on the door yelling something incoherent.

"What?!" Kioko demanded opening the door.

"Where have you been?!" Petunia demanded breathlessly. She looked a bit flustered.

"We were—"

"How _dare_ you go out without asking us!!!" Vernon exclaimed.

"How _dare_ you make it sound like we need your permission!!!" Kioko shot back, mocking his voice. "We're not doing anything to you! In fact I would have thought that you'd rather we weren't here to begin with." She said.

Vernon flushed angrily, "Someone came here earlier, wanting to see Miss Tomoe." He said slowly and forcefully calm.

"Who?" Kioko asked, interested.

"I don't know. But he was very…" Vernon looked to have a hard time describing how this person acted in one word.

"Did he have a light complexion, blond hair, and blue eyes? Did he strut about as if he was superior to you and start looking at everything and every one as though he disapproved? Did he have a wand in his hand and did he continue to wave it as though he were going to hex you at any given moment?" Kioko asked. "And if he did, did he refer to Harry as," Kioko gave a very aristocratic look of disgust and guised her voice to do the same, "Potter."

"Er, yes. Exactly." Petunia responded, the surprise of Kioko's precision overwhelmed her anger.

"_Malfoy_?!" Harry demanded with a hiss. "What was _he_ doing here?!" He asked.

"_Duh_, he was here to see Hotaru of course!!!" Kioko answered. "You can't expect someone so pampered to settle for a long-distance relationship."

"You really don't like him do you?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh no, it's not that I don't _like_ him! He's just so fun to bash!" Kioko responded grinning.

"Just one thing," Petunia started, "He's _still here_."

Kioko turned around, "Why hello, Draco! We were just talking about you!" She exclaimed. Hotaru couldn't help but giggle in recollection.

"_Again_, Night?" He sneered. He then turned to Harry, "Potter, how can you _live_ in such poor conditions?" He questioned.

"It's easy when you've lived with it all your life, _Malfoy_." Harry sneered right back.

"Okay it's getting a little to crowded in this little hallway, and if you two break out into a fist fight I swear I'll end it with sharp objects. Now! Let's go into the basement so we have more room for you two to strangle each other." Kioko suggested.

"Or even better, let's all sit down and I will make some tea." Hotaru said, walking back into the basement.

Kioko followed, but it seemed the two boys wanted to go neck'n neck in the hallway. "CHILDREN!!!" Kioko exclaimed when she looked back and found the two trying to strangle each other. "Why don't we sit down and try to act with a maturity level that _isn't_ below our shoe size? Hm?" She asked.

The two grumbled something and started down the stairs, fighting over who was in front all the way.

A/N: Again, will Alex please find some other way to contact me? Some of you don't read the A/Ns at the beginning, so if you're lost, READ IT!!! Thank you.


	28. Song of the Glaive

A/N: Mental note, Homework is _EVIL_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And so am I, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

Hotaru sighed and stared at her tea, which was more than she could say for Draco and Harry, who were currently having a verbal go at each other thanks to Kioko (Who had told them that if they stood up she'd give them some unprofessional acupuncture).

"Is not."

"Is too."

What were they arguing about again?

"Is not."

"Is too."

She couldn't remember.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Kioko finally yelled. "This was amusing at first but now I've forgotten what you two were fighting over! And I'll bet you did too!"

"Er…" They both trailed off.

"What _is_ it with you two today? What happened to your building friendship?" Kioko asked.

"It was temporary." Draco replied, still sending a death glare at Harry, who was returning it with his own. "We found that it was pointless."

"Couldn't figure out how to get revenge on me could ya?" Kioko asked.

"That, and several _other_ reasons." Harry told her.

"Such as?" Kioko pushed.

"We hate each other!" They both said at the same time.

"Really? Looks more like you're best friends by the way you continually reply to me simultaneously, and with the same text might I add." Kioko told them smirking. They then directed their glares on her. "Look, you're agreeing already. Ah-ah-ah!" Kioko warned when Harry tried to get up, she pulled out several long needles. "I am _not_ a licensed acupuncturist, remember?" Harry sat back down.

Draco 'hmph'ed, "Whatever. I came here to see Hotaru, not _Potter_." He said.

"By the way Draco, you look awfully cute in muggle clothing." Kioko said grinning.

"Shut up." Draco growled, glaring at her. She just snickered.

"What? Oh, you want to be with her _alone_ don't you?" Kioko teased.

"Kioko!" Hotaru protested blushing.

Kioko snickered, "What? Do you honestly think I have enough self-control to spare you a little embarrassment? Certainly not!" she looked around, finding that everyone was glaring/looking at her. "Alright already! Go have you're time together! Yes Draco you can get up from your seat."

*********

Draco grumbled to himself after they left the house to take a walk. "Why do you have to stay with _Potter_?" He asked Hotaru.

"Because Dumbledore asked me to protect him." Hotaru answered.

"Night could do that on her own, why do _you_ have to be here?" He nearly demanded, though it wasn't directed towards her.

"Kioko would probably loose her temper and hex her way out of Hogwarts." She said.

"Oh and we wouldn't want this to happen, _why_?" He sneered.

"Draco! What's gotten into you?! Why are you so appose to this and how come you suddenly hate Harry again?" Hotaru demanded pleadingly, stopping him at the corner that apparently turned into the public park.

"There is no _again_." Draco replied. "I never liked him, you know that!"

"No, there was that one time you two seemed to be getting along just fine!" Hotaru exclaimed.

Draco looked away from her, "During the time, in the Department of Mysteries, when we were all sure you had rushed to your death in order to save Black. Potter had been the first one to run after Bellatrix for vengeance. While I stood there dumbly, stupidly staring at the veil and unable to believe that I just saw you die. You can imagine my surprise and relief when you came back out, Black in your arm. But Potter had rushed after Bellatrix when it should have been me." He explained, angry and frustrated with himself.

"Ryuuza, Harry had every right to go after Bellatrix. Sirius Black is his godfather, I'm just his friend. Don't be angry with him for that, and don't be angry at yourself for not running after Bellatrix first." She said, taking his arm.

Draco sighed and shook his head, "Sorry, Hotaru. But during our mutual friendship we had a reason to work together, now we have a reason to be rivals again. 4 years of downright rivalry doesn't go away for long." He told her.

"You could at least act civil towards each other." She told him.

"We can't fight if we're civil." Draco responded, he then sighed again, "Sorry, I'm guessing you have a lot to worry about and we aren't helping, but I just can't see either of us working together anymore."

"Why? What went wrong? It has to be more than just the incident with the veil." She asked.

He shook his head, "I'm not sure how to explain it. We just don't like each other, okay? We were probably rivals on _Saturn_ as well."

"I guess I can't change your mind about it."

********

"Mrs. Hotaru Tomoe!!! Just the witch I wanted to meet! How do you do?"

Hotaru was taken back by the sudden…intrusion. Almost the instant she and Draco had reentered the house (which was around 9:00) a primp woman with square spectacles had popped up in her face.

"Rita Skeeter?" Draco questioned.

"Ah, and Draco Malfoy! Wait, what are you doing—" A mischievous smile played on Rita's lips, "Ah." The notepad in her hand began to scrawl swiftly.

"What are you—?" Hotaru questioned, shutting the door.

"OUT!!!" Mr. Vernon suddenly bellowed. "BOTH OF YOU! OUT!!! NO MORE FREAKS IN MY HOUSE!!!"

"Freak?" Rita questioned.

"Rita Skeeter!" Harry exclaimed pointing from behind Mr. Dursley.

"Harry Potter!" Rita said right back, mimicking his position and voice.

"What are you doing here?!" Harry demanded.

"Well, you can't expect me an opportunity to interview you while _Miss Perfect_ isn't around, can you?" She asked, pushing past Mr. Dursley, who looked absolutely flustered.

"'Miss Perfect' reads the Daily Prophet and will know every single word you write about us." Harry responded.

"Tut, tut, Mr. Potter. I'm not going to write anything about you from a bad angle, I know better. In fact I've been paid handsomely in advance to get the _real_ story from you and the Girl-Who-Escaped." Rita explained.

"Out of my house this instant!!!" Mr. Dursley bellowed once again.

Rita turned to meet the man face on, she then started scribbling a few things while mumbling to herself, "Mr. Potter lives with short tempered, badly dressed, and fat muggle…"

"OUT!!!" He exclaimed again.

"Mrs. Skeeter?" Hotaru said.

"Yes?" Rita asked, pushing her way back around Mr. Dursley to Hotaru and Draco.

"Today has been a long day for us, and I think I can speak for us all when I say we're tired. So, if you don't mind, could you, maybe, come back some other time?" Hotaru asked softly.

Rita smiled, "We'll, you _are_ as sweet as they say. Alright then, I'll be back tomorrow."

*******

****

Fated with the deadly touch, cursed forever to wander alone, throughout the bowls of your mind and flesh. Within your enemy abides, within your flesh it stays, so how can you fight it? How can you kill what is not physical? Could you turn your Glaive upon yourself? Could you unleash the silence within your own mind? But what happens when you can't die, and what happens when your enemy is apart of you?

"You look for answers, but do you really want them?" A woman's voice asked, it sounded cold and emotionless, yet kind at the same time. "Be satisfied with lies. The more you know the more painful your cross is to bear, stop trying to learn more."

"Who are you?" Hotaru called. "Where are you? Why can't I see you?" She asked. But her cry went unanswered.

Laughing, someone was laughing. Hotaru spun around, to find the source. Mistress 9. "What, what do you want?" She asked.

"To answer your questions, Princess Saturn." She said with a sugary sweet voice that didn't quite become her. Hotaru stepped back, then she turned around to run. Mistress 9 only laughed. "You can't escape!!! I am apart of you!!!"

The void around her was so dark, and there didn't seem to be an end either way. Hotaru ran fast, wondering if she was getting any farther from Mistress 9, it didn't seem so. She could still hear Mistress 9 laughing.

Hotaru looked back and saw the demon perusing her, and gaining as well. No, she couldn't…

When Mistress 9 finally caught up, Hotaru didn't have time to react. Instead of a blow like she was expecting, the girl found herself being plunged into another pit of darkness, where the walls began to change in shape and color. The world around her morphed into a vision.

Hotaru swing her around her, destroying her attackers with a single touch of it. Each one of them fell to the ground, their bodies rotting away bit by bit as they screamed in agony. One man in armor holding a scythe trembled before her. "P-please, s-s-spare me your highness!!!" He cried.

"I will never forgive you." A deep, emotionless voice emitted from her mouth as she raised her glaive in the air.

"W-what? I-I-I never d-did anything t-to you your highness, please, please, SPARE ME!!!" He begged, his schythe clanked to the ground.

Hotaru raised her glaive above her head, jumped, and came down upon the solder with furry in her heart, such anger, such hatred for the world as she had never known. The pleading solder let out an mental cry of pain as her glaive sliced him in half like butter.

As if suddenly gaining control over herself, Hotaru let her glaive fall, and just stared at the scene around her. Hundreds upon hundreds of dead bodies, sprawled out over a bloodless battlefield. They looked half rotten, each mutilated face had obviously been twisted in pain before finally dying. IF there was any eyes left they were bulging.

Hotaru closed her eyes, but the images still plagued her. She didn't want to believe this, she couldn't! This couldn't be happening!!!!

Hotaru sat straight up in her bed, eyes wide open, sweat dripping down all parts of her body. She suppressed a scream with great willpower and tried to still her heaving. She saw her bedpost in the darkness, she saw Pandora sleeping on her wall's bar, in fact, she could see everything in the room to perfect detail. And the lights weren't on.

Hotaru looked at her clock, 3:00. Good enough. She pushed away the covers and slid off her bed.

It wasn't as though she could _see_ every detail of the room, it was more that she could feel it was there. To her eyes the room was still dim, but she still knew exactly where she had forgotten one of her marbles on the floor and in what position the covers had turned out to be in after she pushed them. It was odd, yet, familiar in a way. She felt as though she could use this newfound ability, but how?

Setsuna had said something about her powers of Silence reawakening. That probably happened with Voldemort's mirror, and when she kept hurting Umbridge, and now she was seeing in the dark. But there was something else.

Hotaru looked around, as if searching for the answer in the things around her. What could she do? She was almost physically itching to use whatever new power she had just acquired, as if it had been building up inside her and just _had_ to be used. But what was it? She had to know _what_ she wanted to do.

And then she knew, she knew. It was as clear as the room around her, she wanted to kill.

********

"Hotaru? You're up late." Kioko said when Hotaru came to the Dursley's dinner table.

"Hm, I didn't get much sleep last night." Hotaru said, having to force whatever voice she could manage out of her mouth as she sat down beside Kioko.

"You don't look too good. Maybe you should try going back to bed." Kioko suggested.

Hotaru straightened up, "N-no! That's okay." She said, trying unsuccessfully to seem as though nothing was wrong.

"Oh." Kioko went back to her breakfast. She didn't say any more, and Harry knew not to say anything in front of the Dursleys.

"Well, did you have a nightmare?" Asked Petunia, pretending to be worried.

__

Only an extremely grotesque and graphic one. Hotaru thought, but she responded, "Yeah." As though it were ordinary. She unconsciously started eating whatever Petunia had put in front of her, not paying attention to what it was.

"Can some of my friends come over today Mum?" Dudley asked.

"Now Dudley, are you quite _sure_ they'd _want_ to come over?" Kioko asked smirking.

"Yes you can, Dudley dear." Petunia said levelly, as if just to spite Kioko's comment. But Kioko looked as though she would enjoy nothing more than a nice visit from Dudley's 'friends'.

Hotaru shook her head, she was doing it again. She was picking up thoughts again.

__

'Problems, Hotaru?' Kioko asked.

__

'Yeah…I'm gaining more of my power in silence and it's getting a bit harder to block out thoughts again.' Hotaru answered.

__

'What's Dudley thinking?' Harry asked.

__

'Why in the world Kioko and I are friends with you…hey!' Hotaru straitened up.

Harry shrugged, _'I was only asking. Didn't think you'd answer.'_

'He's got you there Hotaru. You are pretty out of it.'

'Yeah…' Hotaru sighed outwardly, _'I woke up at 3 last night and decided sleep wasn't exactly the best choice of action.'_

'Eeeeeee, 3?!' Kioko looked unbelieving. _'Well, I'm guessing you must have gotten a little sleep this morning or you would have been here earlier than any of us.'_

"Someone mind sharing their thoughts with the rest of the table?" Vernon demanded, rather angrily.

"Huh?" Kioko asked. "Sorry, we're practicing our telepathic communication. But don't worry, you wouldn't care about our topic anyways. Not unless you have an excruciating need to know small details that will in turn relate to the future of the entire solar system, but then again it wasn't really relating to anything on that topic this time, oh well. You wouldn't be interested anyways." She waved it off. "_Anyways_, look who's on the Daily Prophet." She pulled up the paper. Harry and Hotaru gasped and dropped their silverware. "Yeah, kinda shocked me as well." Kioko spread it out on the center of the table. "Isn't that the bubble brain who busted in on our DA meeting?" Kioko asked, pointing to Sailor Venus.

"Sailor Venus." Hotaru nodded, taking the paper. All the senshi smiled up at her and waved cheerfully. "'Responsible for the many captured Death Eaters, Glandria Sapphire, former Ministry worker, is revealed to be a 'Sailor Senshi'. Details are uncertain, but it appears there is more to the planets and to these individuals than we suspected. The Senshi that have not been included in this photograph have been discovered to be the talented Hotaru Tomoe as Sailor Saturn and Kioko Night, nicknamed Lady Hex in Hogwarts, as Sailor Tarterus. "We are the guardians of the Stars, our world has been separated from yours for too long, it is time to combine our forces and fight against the upcoming darkness. The true enemy is a greater foe than (He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) ever was." Said Glandria Sapphire, also known as Sailor Galaxia. When asked to elaborate she merely shook her head, and right before our eyes these senshi vanished, without using appeariation at all. It seems there are more powers in the universe than merely magic. These Senshi have the Ministry completely baffled so we cannot give you any more information. As to who Miss Sapphire was referring to, we are almost afraid to ask.'" Hotaru set the paper down and sighed.

"There's gonna be hell when all this is over." Kioko stated standing up.

"What? What was it talking about?" Vernon demanded.

"Oh, nothing that concerns you, in fact you'll be long dead before it's time for the Muggle world to join with the Silver Alliance." She replied putting her dishes in the sink.

"Don't be too sure Kioko." Hotaru said. "Things are moving much faster than they should, I didn't think they'd know even this much for another few decades." She sighed.

Kioko pirked up for a moment, "Hang on a minute, they mentioned _me_ in there! Great, now _I'm_ gonna get a lot of letters asking what in the world the article meant. Remind me to chew Galaxia's head off for that."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Vernon bellowed.

"I _told_ you, you wouldn't understand. But you didn't listen, nooooooooo, you were too busy getting freaked out by our Silent Language! Come on, we can discuss this more thoroughly in the basement." Kioko said, she took the newspaper while Hotaru and Harry disposed of their leftovers to follow her.

********

"This isn't good." Hotaru said, "What changed? Setsuna said that Crystal Tokyo would come in the 30th century, why does it seem like we'll be going into that age in only another decade?" She asked sitting down.

"Well, you'd think that the Ministry would like to know who had nearly destroyed the aterium in an attempt to kill of about a hundred Death Eaters. They tried to grab me for questioning but I got away, thanks to the Outer's showing up." Kioko said.

"Wait, we still have Voldemort and this new threat to deal with." Harry came in.

"Oh yeah." Hotaru said, suddenly remembering Chaos.

"But are we sure Galaxia was talking about Chaos or Mistress 9? Remember she's currently more powerful that Chaos." Kioko came in.

"Maybe she meant both." Hotaru suggested.

"Speaking of Mistress 9, she gave you that nightmare didn't she?" Harry asked.

Hotaru nodded, "It was _horrible_." She sighed. "I think she's just biding her time though, I don't really have that much control over her."

"Like she's gaining power? That could be a problem." Kioko considered.

"The worst part of all this is that it's happening at one time." Harry said.

"Yes, that is very right." Kioko sighed.

"And it all seems to revolve around me…and the past." Hotaru lied back and closed her eyes for a bit.

"So, Chaos was apparently Saturnarian. I wonder who he was on Saturn." Kioko commented.

"I wonder who Voldemort was on Saturn. Maybe he and I were rivals as well." Harry suggested.

"Na, I doubt it. Remember he's been infected with demons from Chaos, who is probably an incarnate of sorts himself." Kioko's voice said.

"But what about that Prophecy? There could be a connection with it and the Silver Millennium." Harry asked.

"Could be, but that's just probably a chance type thing…" Kioko's voice seemed to fade.

The two talked a bit more, but Hotaru didn't catch what it was after that. She drifted off into a surrey of images one after the other. Hearing voices of other people, though not understanding them.

****

A little girl with raven violet hair sat in the middle of her bed and cried. She could only have been three, but she was still adormed in princess clothing, and still she sat upon a queen sized bed with rich furnishings everywhere around her. The room was so big and had so many wonderful things in it, you'd think she would be happy. But it was as though she never touched any of it, either that or the nurse mad a point of keeping the room spotless, for everything was in its designated spot, nothing littered the ground or any of the elevated surfaces. And the little girl cried.

"Princess, princess! Why are you crying?!" Exclaimed an exasperated woman in rich velvet clothing.

"They're arguing again!" The girl cried helplessly.

"Who are? I don't see anyone." The woman asked.

"Th-they. They're fighting and it scares me." Little Hotaru cried, grabbing onto her nurse's clothing.

"There, there, little princess. Who is fighting?" Asked Aunt Lee, gathering the girl up in her arms.

Hotaru sobbed and sobbed, "I want my Mommy!" She exclaimed, "She can make them stop!"

"I'm so sorry, Princess, but your mother has things to do! She can't see you, she is very busy right now. Do you want to see your brother instead?" Lee asked. The girl sniffed and gave a pathetic little nod. "Okay then, we'll go see the prince." Hotaru's aunt hosted the little princess up and swept back towards the door.

"Hotaru? Hotaaaaaruuuuuu." Kioko nudged Hotaru awake.

"H-huh?" Hotaru blinked and looked up. "What, did, did I fall asleep? I'm sorry." She asked.

"Yeah you did, but it's okay. I can't blame you." Kioko answered.

Hotaru stat back up, "Kioko, I had a brother."

"Hu-wha?"

"On Saturn, I had a brother on Saturn!" She exclaimed.

"Oh _perfect_! Something _else_ to be surprised about." Kioko exclaimed. "So who could it be? Maybe Harry, Draco, _Snape_?! Riddle maybe, Silver, any male in Slytherin house!"

"Kioko?" Hotaru questioned, wondering why she was reacting like this.

"Oh, you didn't hear our conversation. I was just ranting about conspiracies." Kioko replied.

"Oh," Hotaru laughed a bit.

**********

"BOY!!!" Yelled Mr. Vernon from the door to their basement. "You and you're _friends_ have got company!!!"

Harry rushed to the top of the stairs and unlocked the door to see what Mr. Dursley was yelling about. And in came Rita Skeeter. "I trust you saw the Daily Prophet!" She exclaimed, looking happier than a child at Christmas.

"Oh," Hotaru said as Rita plopped down upon the couch, too intent on her new scoop to realize the condition of the Dursley's 'basement'. 

"So! Everyone's talking about these…Sushi?" She asked.

"Senshi." Hotaru corrected.

"Something like that. Anyway, there are thousands of questions that your friends didn't answer for us, so spill! What is the deal with planet names attached to your 'transformations'?" Rita pressed.

"Er, I'm not sure I have the authority to tell you that." Hotaru said, scooting to the side of the couch. But Rita scooted along with her.

"Come now girl! The public has a right to know!" Rita exclaimed.

"Know what?"

"To know what your Sailor Galaxy,"

"Galaxia!" Hotaru corrected.

"Right, what Miss Glandria was talking about. Now, the question that's bugging _everyone_ is, 'who is the foe that is more dangerous than You-Know-Who?'" Rita asked.

"Er…I'm not sure I can say which one she was talking about…" Hotaru answered truthfully.

"Which one?! You mean there's more than one enemy worse than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?!" Rita shrieked and started scribbling that down. "Who are they?! Details girl, I need details!"

"Well, you know, the universe is a really big place, she could be referring to several new enemies. Earth _is_ a rather big target for the dark." Hotaru said uncertainly, wishing she knew how to get around this. But it seemed she was just digging herself into a deeper hole.

"Oh? You mean there are _more_ of you out there?!" Rita's notebook was going craxy.

"Well, not of me, we all use different elements of power, but if you're talking about the stars, of course there are more of us. Like I said, the universe is a big place." Hotaru answered, hoping she could work her way around the whole Chaos thing.

"Oh? Describe these 'elements of power'." Rita pushed.

"Well, Sailor Moon's element of power is crystal, it heals and mends destruction. Sailor Mercury controls ice, Sailor Mars controls fire, Sailor Jupiter is lightning, Sailor Venus uses love, Sailor Uranus uses wind, Sailor Neptune is water, Sailor Pluto is time, and Sailor Galaxia is destruction." Hotaru answered, feeling a bit more comfortable with talking.

"And you? What is your element of power?" Rita asked.

"Silence." Hotaru answered.

Rita looked up from her booklet and cocked an eyebrow, "Silence? What does that do?" She asked.

"Um, it's actually a very obscure element. It can heal and destroy, defend and attack. It's like a double edge sword, without understanding it will turn on the user and kill them." Hotaru answered, trying to be as discreet as she possibly could with her words. But maybe this was something the world needed to know.

"And do you believe this, silence, is why He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wants you?" Rita asked.

"M-maybe."

"Okay, now tell me, who of you do you suppose has the most powerful element?" Rita questioned.

"Er, probably Cosmos and Galaxia. Why?" Hotaru asked.

"Cosmos? Who is Cosmos?"

"Cosmos is Sailor Moon's ultimate form." Hotaru answered.

"Oh really? Hm, now if they have the most powerful element, according to you, then why would You-Know-Who kidnap you instead of one of them? It appears to me as though Silence would be the most powerful element." Rita smirked.

"Why do you say that?" Hotaru questioned.

"You're a very gifted girl, Miss Tomoe, none of the other Susshi,"

"Senshi." Hotaru corrected.

"Right, had such good grades and such promise in everything as you do." Rita stated.

At about that time the door to Kioko's room opened and she walked into the living room. Hotaru and Rita both turned to find her, looking straight at Rita. "What, are, _you_, doing, here?" Kioko questioned slowly, leering at Rita.

"Eh, hehehe, Miss Night! What a pleasant surprise…" Rita exclaimed nervously.

"Stow the pleasantries Skeeter and fork over the notebook!" Kioko exclaimed. She swiped the book away from Rita and started going through it.

"Hey! That's mine!!!" Rita exclaimed, though she didn't dare grab for it.

"Hm…Rita I'm afraid this part here is all wrong, you see when people are curs-I-I mean blessed, with the knowledge of our world, believing that the Queen of Saturn is ignorant is _not_ going to go over too well. Fact of the matter is, the world is going to know everything soon enough, in fact a little sooner than they should, and I have a splitting headache, so let's not start the war between wizards and stars too early, shall we?" Kioko asked, tearing out the pages that Rita had written. "Now," she gave Rita back the book. "Let's start over on this shall we? And let's make Hotaru seem like the calm, collected, sophisticated, and sweet person she is, okay? Oh, and sit in that chair, I don't want you crowding her." She instructed.

"And where will _you_ be sitting?" Rita asked, going into her designated chair.

"Me? Oh, I'll be breathing down your ever-exposed neck, perfectly silent, with the acupuncture needles I threatened Harry and Draco with just in case you write something out of line. Shall we begin?" Kioko questioned, moving around Rita's chair. Rita only nodded. "Good, start with the first question again."

"Who is the being that Miss Sapphire said was a foe worse than You-Know-Who?" Rita asked nervously.

*********

The next morning Kioko entered the kitchen with a smirk, holding a new copy of the Daily Prophet. "That's it, no more of _your_ newspapers at my table!" Vernon exclaimed.

"I'll ignore that rule. Look who made the front page _today_!" Kioko exclaimed happily showing everyone the front page of the Daily Prophet. On the top the caption was "Queen of Saturn explains more about Glandira Sapphire's message to us!" And below it was an enlarged picture of Hotaru, sitting properly on her chair with her hands folded on her lap and a kind, knowing smile on her face.

"'Queen of Saturn'!?" Petunia gasped, she stared at Hotaru, who sank down into her chair with embarrassment.

"I told you what you didn't know could fill a few libraries. Anyway," But she was interrupted.

"You rule an entire planet?!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Don't be silly, it's just a title." Mr. Dursley snapped.

"Just a title that happens to be true. Once the Silver Millennium begins again she _will_ be ruling Saturn." Kioko said.

"I guess Rita took it seriously when you referred to me as Queen of Saturn." Hotaru sighed.

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least I didn't call you the Messiah of Silence. That would give people reason to be slightly afraid of you." Kioko said, giving Hotaru the paper before sitting down.

Hotaru still sighed and read the paper. 

__

'After many tries I finally succeeded in getting past the protruding muggle and interview the said Senshi, and this is what I asked, and how she responded: "Miss Tomoe, a question that I believe has plagued everyone since yesterday's newspaper is who Miss Sapphire was referring to when she said there was a greater enemy than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." I asked, "Well, Miss Skeeter, I'm not quite sure I can answer that." She said, "Earth, over the years, has become a target for invaders of other stars, either to seek sanctuary or to control. Unfortunately I cannot tell you that this enemy is just another one of these said invaders because we Senshi know better. This is an enemy we ourselves have been fighting since before (You-Know-Who) was even born. And apparently he has taken control of (He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named)." She answered. Because we only had a short amount of time, and Lady Hex was breathing down my neck, I moved on to the next question. "Who, exactly, are the Senshi?" To this, she answered, "We are the stars, we are guardians of the earth." And, in an attempt for her to elaborate, I asked, "What kind of power do you use? It can't be magic." "Magic is like a small power with a wide variety of everything, however, we use 'Elemental Powers'. The power of Sailor Moon is called Crystal, it is a strong element that heals and mends destruction. The power of Mercury is ice, no elaboration needed. Of Mars is fire, of Jupiter is thunder, of Venus is love, of Uranus is Wind, of Neptune is water, of Pluto is time, and of Sailor Galaxia is destruction." She answered. "And of your planet, Saturn? What element do you possess?" I asked. "Of Saturn is Silence." She told me. "Silence? Could you explain in more detail?" I perused. "Certainly. Though I'm not sure how well you will be able to understand. Silence is a very abstract element; it can heal and destroy at the same time. It causes chaos at times, and yet it is the essence of complete peace. It is like a double edge sword and will kill the user if they do not have a firm understanding of what they are dealing with." She answered. Now, I am not sure about you, but this confused me quite a bit. However, feeling as though I finally found out why He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named kidnapped her I moved on to this subject. "And what of You-Know-Who? Do you believe this is why he captured you?" I asked. She nodded sadly, "I believe so." "And how did you escape?" I asked, knowing that this was another question that the public has been dying to know. "Honestly I am not exactly sure. I found myself in a locked room of an old abandoned house. I was almost sure there was no way out, and I nearly had a second encounter with him face to face." She said. "Oh my! Sounds like a very frightening experience." I exclaimed. "It was," She nodded, "However, I suppose it was my power of Silence that allowed me escape, but after finding a mirror I somehow traveled through it's surface and found myself in Albus Dumbledore's office. I swear I heard the door about to open just before my awkward escape!" She replied. "Well, what an unusual, and brilliant talent to have! But I must ask, which of you, as in the Senshi, is the most powerful?" I asked. "I would have to say it is a tie between Cosmos and Galaxia." She replied. Though I didn't believe that this was correct I was forced to leave. But, according to Miss Tomoe, it seems as though Silence is the greater element of them all. All in all, my experience with Miss Tomoe was a rewarding one. She is a very calm, collected individual and I would have loved to chat with her more, save that Lady Hex demanded I leave and I doubt that even the professors at Hogwarts would double cross that_ one.'_

"I am very proud of myself." Kioko said smirking.

"What made Rita Skeeter so scared of you?" Harry asked.

"Well, let's just say she wrote a bit of a distasteful piece about how I got into Slytherin and a rumor that my distant relatives were Death Eaters, and then found out the hard way that you do _not_ mess with Lady Hex." Kioko answered, looking even more proud of herself. "She never wrote anything relating to me again and for some odd reason she freaks whenever she sees me." She said, looking innocent.

"I should have befriended you the _fourth_ year." Harry commented.

"Yeah, I remember the torture she put you through." Kioko said. "Anyways, who thinks that Hotaru has put off Glaive lessons for a bit too long?" Kioko asked, she and Harry both raised their hands.

Hotaru chuckled, "Okay, we'll go into the back yard." She said.

"For what?" Asked Dudley.

"For practice in a very sharp and dangerous object called a Glaive." Kioko answered.

**********

"Here Harry." Hotaru said, handing Harry the Glaive she bought for him as Kioko pulled out her own Glaive.

"Right, now what?" Harry asked, holding it uncertainly in his hands.

"First you have to get use to the feel of the glaive, we'll start with some basic movements. Spread out a bit you two, don't want to hit each other." Hotaru told them, summoning up her own glaive.

"Basic movements? Oh come on, Hotaru! Do I honestly have to learn at _his_ pace as well?" Kioko asked. "I mean, I've already had some fighting experience and—"

"Yes Kioko, proceeding at the same pace as Harry is necessary because your glaive is far more deadly than his is." Hotaru replied. She then held her glaive in front of her with both hands. "We'll start with a diagonal then vertical slash, like this." Hotaru swiped the imaginary foe in front of her with a slash that went downwards, she then turned the blade a bit and made a horizontal cut.

"You call that _basic_?!" Harry demanded, "I saw an after image."

"You don't have to do it as perfectly as I do, or as fast. Just go one way and the other at a pace you're comfortable with. You have to get the feel of your weapon before you can proceed to actually use it. It shouldn't be that hard of a move, after a diagonal cut you'll find the horizontal one comes naturally to the weapon itself." Hotaru told them.

After a few times with the two trying out the new move Hotaru stopped them. "Harry, you're trying to use it like a sword, don't put your hands so close together! You'll end up hitting your opponent with the staff part instead of the blade. Eventually you'll learn how to adjust your hands on the Glaive so that you can complete your move more efficiently, but right now try to keep your hands apart at least half an arm's length, it'll give you more strength and you won't look so novice. And Kioko, you're doing it too. Try not to use it as a sword, it's more like a staff with a blade at the end." Hotaru said.

"Hey Hotaru," Kioko said, "Mind showing us some cool moves?" She asked.

"This isn't about 'cool moves'. It's about knowing how to use your weapon to defend yourself in a time of need." Hotaru said, putting one hand on her hip.

Harry gave her a bit of a sideways glance, as though he thought he were looking at one person but another at the same time.

"Oh come on! _Please_?! I only saw you fight just a little bit!" Kioko exclaimed. "And it was cool, please, please, please!?"

Hotaru sighed, "If I show you a kata will you continue at the paces that _I_ set for you?" She asked. They both nodded. "Very well." She said. She got into the widest area of the yard as she could. She held her glaive to her side and then swept it in front of her.

The fight had begun, Hotaru swung her glaive around her body, above her head, and landed several slashes and jabs upon her invisible foe, all the while moving around, her glaive creating an impenetrable barrier around her, her arms moved like light, making it look as though she had several hands that were spinning several glaives. She jumped and twirled gracefully in the air, continuing to give her foe fatal wounds.

After a short while it no longer seemed like a kata, instead it felt like a dance, which it was in a way, a deadly dance. It felt like a song as she jumped, dodged, attacked, and defended her invisible foe. She could hear the words whispering in her ear.

(Song by Nightwish: Deep Silent Complete)

__

In your creation heaven did decree  
That in your arms sweet death should dwell  
Deep Silent Complete  
Black velvet sea  
The sirens are calling for me  
Saved my soul thinking "This song`s a lie"  
Sand on the shore is so dry  
Deep Silent Complete  
Black velvet sea  
Brave day sinking in endless night  
The age will say "This poet lies"  
Heaven never touched earthly face  
The age will say "This night was ours"  
Blessed with the Deep  
The Silent the Complete

Hotaru finished her attack with a deadly downward slash as she landed back upon the ground. Slowly she stood up and faced her pupils, and frowned. "This isn't some sort of show!" She barked at the gaping buffoons who had decided they were going to come into the back yard.

Kioko and Harry spun around to find Dudley and his gang just standing there, staring open mouthed at Hotaru.

"I _said_, this isn't a show! Go back to your T.V. screens!" Hotaru ordered. The two then turned to stare back at her.

"Why are you yelling, Hotaru? You never yell!" Harry exclaimed, a little shocked by Hotaru's new behavior.

"Hang on a minute Harry." Hotaru said, walking past him to confront Dudley's gang.

"That was the most brilliant show of—"

"That was better than T.V. and—"

"How did you do that!? That was ama—"

"Where did you learn how to fight like that—"

"Silence!" Hotaru exclaimed. The gang fell quiet and she eyed them all with a frowning face. "Now, if you will _excuse_ us, we need to get back to practicing."

One by one they all filed back into the house under Hotaru's unnatural glare. When they were gone she turned back to Kioko and Harry. "Shall we continue?" She asked. Slowly, the two nodded.

A/N: And let's all give thanks to LayD for getting me hooked on Nightwish! They kewel!


	29. Horrid Past

A/N: GOMEN NASAI MINA-SAN!!!! It's taken this long to update because I keep getting distracted with other things. *Hits herself* bad Rhea! Bad!!! Anyways…I had a few things I was going to respond to here. So you'd better read!

Ahem, to Saturnpyroprincess: Concerning your comment about Kioko being seemingly perfect, I'm going to have to say that you're definition of perfect has been slandered quite a bit. Kioko is _not_ perfect! She has _many_ flaws and I can name quite a few of them off the top of my head, *Glances at Kioko who is holding a knife* but I'm not going to! Anyways, now for the serious response. Yes, I know you mean perfect as in gets-her-way-a-lot-and-has-everyone-scared-of-her type thing, just remember, there is a reason.

Secondly, to Pudding: Ah, so we're making demands now are we? Number one, if updating isn't happening, it isn't happening. Number two, Draco is a hunk? *Looks at description of Draco Malfoy in her Harry Potter book* Hm, well it doesn't say that he isn't…but I always thought of him as being a bit shrimpy. Oh well! Number three: So I spelled weak wrong! I spell a lot of things wrong, and so do you. You hath many a spelling and grammar error in thine review. It's not me, it's the English language!!! It's just so darn hard to spell, PERIOD!

Anyways, enjoy the ficy.

"When I take hold of the Silence Glaive, I'll do anything to accomplish my mission, I won't give up, and I won't tolerate anyone standing in my way. I become more serious and probably a realist, but it is necessary that I undergo a change when holding my glaive, else I'd never use it." Hotaru told them.

"Ah, I get it now. Yeah, it makes sense. But _man_, it was like you were someone else entirely!!!" Kioko exclaimed. She then chuckled, "I think you freaked out Dudley and his gang as well. The looks on their faces when they saw you use the glaive was priceless enough, but when you yelled at them as though you were an adult scolding a child." Kioko sighed, "It was blackmail to the highest degree." She said, grinning largely.

"I don't like it." Harry stated. The two turned and looked at him questioningly. "I don't like the person you become, it just isn't you." He told her.

Hotaru smiled comfortingly, "It's necessary. Would you rather I try teaching you with a different glaive?" she asked.

"If it'd keep you from changing." Harry nodded.

"Okay, we'll go see Kin again today." Kioko suggested. "By the way, didn't you say that your foster parents were coming over some time this week?" She asked.

"It was actually last week, but they had to move it to this week, something came up I suppose." Hotaru replied.

"Ah, I see."

**********

Kioko sighed, "It's too boring around here." She said lazily. She looked over at Draco and then Harry, who were both just lazing on separate articles of furniture, "Why aren't you two fighting today?" She asked.

"Frankly, my mother's being a you-know-what and I don't have anything left to be her son towards Potter." Draco replied, gaining some involuntary snickers from Harry and Kioko both.

"Okay, so a sleepy air could be cause for boredom, but really. It's been 3 whole days since Hotaru got her new glaive; we've already practiced today, something needs to happen!" Kioko exclaimed.

Suddenly there was a large banging noise at the front door of the Dursley's house. Then they heard a very familiar voice yell, "DURSLEY!!!"

Kioko jerked up and a large grin spread on her face. "Bingo!"

Draco looked at Kioko, "Do the gods cater to your whim?" He asked distastefully.

"It must be a gift." Kioko declaired, already at the basement door. The three heard the front door open only moments later and Kioko's voice, "Why hello Haruka! The Dursleys ran that a way, but Malfoy's downstairs visiting with Hotaru in case you'd rather go after him instead." Thundering steps could be heard nearing the basement.

"Night you traitor!!!" Draco yelled before ducking underneath the couch to hide (It had originally been that high for Kioko's cats).

"I was never on your side, Draco dear." Kioko said as she and Haruka came down stairs.

"Haruka-papa! Please!!!" Hotaru exclaimed, trying to stop her murderous father figure, but it was too late, she found Draco.

"_HA-RU-KA!!!_" Michiru yelled.

"We are extremely sorry for Haruka's behavior, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley." Setsuna said.

"I'm not." Haruka grumbled.

"Haruka!" Michiru elbowed the wind senshi.

Thankfully things calmed down, Hotaru and Kioko were in the center of the Dursley's couch, Harry on the other side of Kioko and Draco on the other side of Hotaru sitting there nursing his swelling jaw with an ice pack. Michiru and Haruka were standing by the doorway while Setsuna stood before the Dursleys.

"Well, so long as you leave my house right now everything will be fine!" Vernon told them.

"Daaaaaaaaaad," Dudley said through clentched teeth, "Do you have any idea who he-she is?" He asked pointing to Haruka-papa. "That's Haruka Teiou, she won the world drag race championship!"

"And you're Michel Keiou! World renown violinist!" Petunia gasped.

"It's pronounced Michiru, but yeah." Michiru-mama answered.

"Anyway," Setsuna started, "we'll leave before you know it, but we need a word with the kids first. And we'll do it in the basement so you won't even know we're here." She said.

"Well…okay. Just…keep it down." Vernon instructed.

(A/N: Writing down their exit from the living room and entrance to the basement is unnecessary and time consuming. Therefore I am blessing you with another scene change! Yes, I am a lazy bum ^_^ and proud of it!!!)

"First question, what's _he_ doing here?!" Haruka demanded, pointing at Draco.

"He's here to see Hotaru, what do you think?" Michiru answered.

"Hotaru, come sit over by Haruka-papa will you?" Haruka asked sweetly, making a place for Hotaru on her couch.

Kioko and Draco both clamped on to either of Hotaru's arms. Which ticked Haruka off to no end (mind you, Kioko had nothing to do with it). "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY—"

"HARUKA!!!" Michiru snapped, grabbing Haruka and making her sit back down. Haruka proceeded to glare menacingly at Draco, who was continuing to hold Hotaru's arm in defiance whereas Kioko decided it safe to let go.

"_Anyway_. The biggest reason we are here is because of our new Senshi, Sailor Tarterus." All three of them gave Kioko rather scolding looks.

"What?" Kioko asked, genuinely confused this time.

Hotaru sighed, "Well…you aren't the most trustworthy person when it comes to power." She said.

"We're going to have to forbid you from transforming during school brake, unless there is a life and death emergency. And even then we can't let you transform because, most likely, Hotaru will be able to take care of it." Michiru said.

"You think I'm going to—Hotaru, don't look at me like that." Kioko said, "Okay, this is worse than sighing and shaking your head, stop looking at me like that! I'm not going to, I'm not!" She exclaimed.

"Kioko, I don't want to do this, but I'm not going to let you disobey them." She said.

"What?! Come on Hotaru, this isn't fair. How come she can transform but not me?" Kioko demanded to the others.

"Because she is much older than she appears to be, and she is also not going to swing her glaive at someone just because they've annoyed her." Setsuna said firmly.

"Kioko, please, this isn't the time to be resisting authority. The others are right, you could really hurt someone if you weren't careful!" Hotaru begged.

Kioko bit her bottom lip and glared at the two boys, making sure they kept their silence. "Fine, I won't transform without Hotaru's permission, but I'm not doing it for you." She said to the three.

"Unless it has to do with Mistress 9, then you will be allowed to transform." Setsuna added.

"Yeah, yeah, okay whatever. Is that all?" Kioko asked, looking pretty ticked off. But they pretty much ignored her.

Hotaru closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. "Did you know there were so many reborn Saturnarians?" She asked in little more than a whisper.

The three turned to her, wide eyed, and questioning. "No, we didn't." They said.

"Almost all of the Death Eaters are Saturnarians, and there are more. Voldemort also said…that…Chaos was Saturnarian." Hotaru whispered.

The room felt so still and quiet, Hotaru stared at her hands to avoid eye contact. How were they taking it? What were they thinking? If they hadn't known Voldemort was being possessed by Chaos, this would be a big surprise for them all.

"It's, a bit much to swallow, but don't worry. That probably has nothing to do with this. It doesn't really matter that there Saturnarian, does it?" Haruka asked, turning to Setsuna.

"I'm afraid it does." Setsuna sighed. "I was hoping he hadn't told you." She said.

"How much do you know?" Harry questioned.

"Not much. Apparently the Moon Kingdom tried to erase all data on Saturn, there _is_ one record, but I don't know where it is. I just know that something horrible happened on Saturn, and the other planets were too scared to help them. They kept coming up with excuses, even the Queen was afraid." Setsuna said.

__

'Oh so we're cowards now?' Kioko questioned.

__

'Kioko, please! We still don't know all the details!' Hotaru exclaimed.

__

'I'm sorry Hotaru, but it sounds to me like this Queen just wanted Saturn out of the way.' Kioko said.

__

'Let's give it a rest for now.' Harry suggested.

__

'Later we can explain what this is all about, riiiiight?' Draco said.

__

'Whatever, Malfoy.' Harry grumbled back.

"Um, Setsuna is it just me or are they speaking to each other?" Haruka questioned.

"Didn't you know? Harry and Draco are both Saturnarian as well. They can all communicate by using the single most difficult language to learn, hear, and speak." Setsuna replied. "I knew those two were of Saturn, as well as Silver, but I thought they were the only ones. Well, until recently I didn't know Kioko was Sailor Tarterus, so now we know she's Saturnarian. But I'm having a hard time believing that Voldemort _and_ Chaos are from that planet as well. The only question is, why would Chaos want Saturn to rule?"

"Our theory is he doesn't, he's just using Riddle to get to the senshi." Hotaru told them.

"Riddle?" Draco questioned.

"Voldemort's name on Saturn." Harry replied.

"That's very likely." Setsuna considered.

"So, do you have any idea what this big tragedy was?" Kioko questioned.

"Silver said something that makes it seem as though it had something to do with Hotaru." Harry told them.

"We think it might have been Mistress 9." Hotaru added.

There was a pause, then the two Outers turned to Setsuna, "And Silver didn't tell _you_ any of this?!" Haruka demanded.

"Haruka, Silver is one of the few Saturnarians who remember a lot of the past. Saturn didn't exactly favor the other planets during the Silver Millennium. There was a lot of prejudice going around because they lost hold of the ruling position due to the previous queen's death." Setsuna said.

"Can you blame him?" Kioko snorted. "Apparently Saturn was winning the Sailor Wars when queen decided to form the Silver Alliance starting with the moon. Then Selenity turned around and took control during Saturn's weakness." She said.

Hotaru shut her eyes and put her hands over her ears just as Haruka exploded. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!!"

__

Why, oh why, oh why_ does this have to happen?_ Hotaru asked mentally.

"Why should I?!" Kioko demanded.

__

Kioko always has to mix things up…

"How _dare_ you disrespect your queen!!!" Haruka exclaimed.

__

Oh, Haruka-papa don't say that…

"_My_ Queen is sitting right next to me!"

__

Oh no you don't, leave me out of this. Hotaru scooted a bit closer to Draco, who put his arm around her shoulder.

"HER QUEEN IS ALSO YOUR QUEEN! TAKE IT BACK!!!" Haruka bellowed.

__

Stop it, stop it! Hotaru begged mentally, holding her head to try and push back all the animosity in the room.

"I DON'T HOLD _ANY_ LOYALTIES WHATSOEVER TO YOUR QUEEN!!!" Kioko yelled right back, standing up in her seat.

"_SILENT EMBRYO RUPTURE_!!!" Hotaru yelled. Suddenly, everything went deathly quiet. Her eyes shot open, finding the room had been converted to a color scale of black and violet. It was as if nothing but she was permitted to move, at all. Everyone had been in the middle of jerking their heads towards her when the…spell had taken effect. It was all so still, so quiet, how did she do that? And more importantly, how was she going to undo it?

__

'Why would you want to? It's just so peaceful this way, don't you think?' a familiar voice seemed to whisper in her mind. _'They aren't fighting any more, just leave them this way.'_

'Mistress 9?' Hotaru questioned, it didn't sound like Mistress 9's voice. It sounded, empty, emotionless, yet soothing at the same time.

__

'Wouldn't it be wonderful if the universe were all cast under the same spell? No more fighting, no more pain, no more suffering. Utter piece for everyone.' It whispered, ignoring her question.

__

'Who are you?!' Hotaru demanded, that was _not_ like Mistress 9 at all.

__

'All of them would be able to stay in their own sweet dreams. What a wonderful spell, why don't you cast it on everythi—?'

"No!" Hotaru exclaimed, clutching her head. The voice was suddenly cut off by another, this time she knew what it was. It was Mistress 9's laughter.

It was like everything shattered, and suddenly everyone was moving again, they all looked at her.

"How…" Michiru whispered.

Hotaru clutched her head and tried to fight down all the laughing ringing in her ears.

*********

__

Journal Entry, Thoughts: I'm not sure exactly what's going on, the fact that I actually accomplished a powerful attack outside of my senshi form is surprising enough. But now I find that someone's speaking to me, an empty female voice that occasionally I've been hearing. Maybe it's the woman I see sometimes in my dreams, the one with the kind lavender eyes that looks somewhat like Cosmos. But she looked so caring and soft, I doubt her voice would sound so, so, emotionless. Maybe she is Cosmos, trying to help me. I'll have to ask Usagi-chan next time I see her. Hopefully I will sometime soon.

It's been so long sense I've written in this book, I've almost forgotten about it. Though it's still giving me blank pages when I ask it about Saturn or about Mistress 9. Come to think of it, no one but Kioko knows about this book, I wonder where it came from. How did my grandma get it?

I want to know the answers to all these mysteries, and yet I don't. It seems the more we know the harder it is to move on, and the more power I seem to obtain. After the others left, it's like I can do anything without a wand now. I just feel…able. I don't know what it is exactly, and it's starting to scare me.

I've been looking back at a few of my entries, such as the times when Ryuuza was being a jerk to me and the time when my Papa died. Once or twice I found that during these times I thought it couldn't get any worse. I was so wrong, it can always_ get worse, and for me, it seems like that's all it's doing. But I also remembered something, something that made me look at the pretty silver ring I always wore. I promised my Papa that I wouldn't give up, and I intend to keep that promise no matter how hard things get._

Well, I guess I could get on with some other things that have been going on. Mrs. Dursley has been eyeing the necklace Ryuuza gave me every time I wear it. But I've got little to fear, she's not going to take it right off my neck and I won't take it off else I put it in sub-space. Speaking of Ryuuza, he was finally put to light on the entire scenario with Chaos, Saturn, and the Silver Alliance. I didn't really expect him to see it the way I do, mainly because Kioko had a big part in explaining things, but it would have been nice if he'd at least considered the other side of the story concerning Saturn. He thinks the same as Kioko, that Selenity was power-hungry. I doubt they'd think that if they ever met Selenity in person. I think she is a truly caring soul, there has to be a good reason why she didn't help Saturn, there has_ to be!_

I don't think Glaive practices would be advancing this slowly if Saturn were teaching the two, but it seems that Harry and Kioko both are only beginning to know their weapons. But neither of them like it when my senshi side comes out, so I guess it has to go both ways. Besides, the two of them seem like naturals anyways. They should be able to do more advanced katas by the time school starts up again.

*************

Journal Entry: It's been about a week since the other Outers came over, and Kioko got bored again. I can't really blame her, we have very little to do nowadays because we've already finished our homework. Well she decided to spend the rest of the summer learning how to levitate without a broom. That's been taking up most of her time, so now it's just Harry and me who need to find something else to do.

We can't do more than one Glaive practices a day, and even them we are sometimes forbidden. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley are scared someone might see us because we have to do it in the back yard (Kioko's glaive is enough like mine that if it hit the wall in a slash it'd probably shatter the dimension spell).

But something interesting did happen today, it had nothing to do with our current events, but it was rather funny.

It seems Dudley has taken a fascination with snake sculptures and 'bought' a very life like replica of a snake to set at the dining table, even though Mrs. Dursley despises snakes. The morning he set it up the three of us just stared at it for a while, it was very_ life-like._

Then Harry accidentally said, to Kioko, "Whoever made that was really_ good." Only it came out as a hiss._

Everyone looked at him, the Dursleys looked appalled as though he had done that to try and scare them. Kioko, however, snickered and got an idea. Heaven help us.

"[Let's speak in parcel tongue!]" She hissed.

"Let's not." Harry said, forcing his eyes away from the statue so he didn't hiss. He looked down at his packsacks instead.

"[Awwwww, come on!]" Kioko begged.

"I don't want to." Harry replied.

"[You're mother wore army boots!]" Kioko exclaimed, Harry just looked at her. Meanwhile, I was watching the two with a blank expression on my face, wondering how in the world I could understand them. Though the answer is obvious, I have to be a parcel tongue as well.

"That was…rather lame." Harry told her.

"Yeah you're right, okay, how about this. [Your hair is dirty and you're eyes are like rotten green apples!]"

"[Yeah? Well your_ hair looks like someone draped a satin cloth over it.]"_

"What are you doing?" Mr. Dursley said slowly and dangerously.

"We're speaking in snake!" Kioko replied, she then turned back to Harry, "[Insult not the hair foul being of…the moon!]" Kioko exclaimed. That was going a bit far, I shot her a rather stern look.

"[Stop it please. Let's speak normally now.]" I hissed to them.

They both looked at me blankly, in fact they were all looking at me. But then Kioko grinned and scribbled something on a piece of paper. She then held it up to everyone. It said "Hisss!"

For a while I didn't get it, both Kioko and Harry were laughing really hard. I tried to figure out what the sign meant, only to find that it didn't mean anything. Then I started giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh man," Kioko snickered setting the paper down. "That was bad_."_

"Hey, if Hotaru is Parcel tongue too, you think most of…us are as well?" Harry asked, refraining from using Saturnarian because of the Dursleys.

"I dunno, let's write a letter to Draco and see. We can say, 'Hisss!'." Kioko said, pronouncing the word instead of speaking it. That got a bit of laughing from everyone.

"That's it! The statue is going!" Mrs. Dursley suddenly exclaimed.

And after that I doubt we'll ever see the statue again. The Dursleys have been giving us odd looks all day. Later on Kioko and Harry started laughing about how their little insult competition was pathetic. They then tried it again, though it turned into a practical joke the two played on the Dursleys by dying Harry's hair blond and having him make sure each one of them saw him. I didn't protest much, Harry looked like he was having so much fun, even though it was the revenge type fun that is Kioko's definition of fun. But at least he was happy, right?

****************

****

The battlefield was littered with bodies, blackened, sickening, and rotting bodies. Each who's face was twisted with the utmost horror and pain. And not just the bodies of men, women and children could be found among the rest, looking just as grotesque.

In the center of all the destruction and death, a dark figure stood and looked down upon the wreckage. Her eyes were shaded with her hair, her skin had a blue tent to it, her clothes were like shadows, and a satisfied smirk played upon the figures lips. In her hand she held the symbol of Saturn's might, the Silence Glaive.

The figure raised her head up, her eyes were nearly visible.

"AAAAHHH!!!" Hotaru shrieked, jerking straight up in her bed. Her eyes were wide open, seeing a play of shadows along her walls move like smoke. Her breaths were making the shadows flinch and falter backwards. Her movement had caused them to leave, and they stayed away because of her breathing.

Only a moment later the room looked normal again, she stopped seeing the shadows. But something dripped down from her forehead. Hotaru whipped it off her face and looked at it, blood. Her forehead was bleeding again, and she was starting to hear whispering. A few voices at once were whispering, and their voices were starting to get clearer.

Hotaru cried out, it felt as though her head had just exploded from the inside, and Mistress 9 was laughing so loudly. What was going on!?

"Hotaru?!" Kioko suddenly busted into her room. "What's wrong!? We heard you scream!" She exclaimed, running over to Hotaru's side.

"I think it's Mistress 9!" Hotaru gasped, her headache, as well as the laughing, was abating, thankfully. "I-I think it really was Mistress 9, I think she's the cause of Saturn's tragedy!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever, that's nice. But why did you scream?" Kioko asked, sitting down on Hotaru's bed beside her while Harry turned on the light. "Gya! Harry did you _have_ to do that?" Kioko exclaimed, putting her hands over her eyes.

"Sorry." Harry apologized. He then turned the light off and went for a lamp.

"I, had a nightmare. And right afterwards my head just exploded and her laughter just keeps ringing in my ears." Hotaru explained, rubbing her ears as though she actually heard it with them.

"You're also bleeding on your forehead again, that hasn't happened in a while has it?" Kioko asked, looking around for some cloth. She gave up and handed Hotaru an extra sheet that was kept under the bed.

"No…" Hotaru sighed and started moping up her blood with the sheet.

Harry sat down at the foot of Hotaru's bed. "So what now? It's too close to morning so I know I'm not going to get back to sleep." He said.

"It's only 5:00," Kioko commented. "Oh well, we can fall asleep eating breakfast. And then explain to the Dursleys why were up so late by having Hotaru explain to them her nightmare with excruciating detail." She said.

There was a pause, Hotaru and Harry were looking at Kioko. "Wait…how would I…?" Kioko trailed off, "You haven't even told us what it was about, why am I scheming already?" She asked.

"You saw it too didn't you?" Hotaru whispered after a pause.

"S-saw what? I didn't have a nightmare!" Kioko defended stubbornly. Harry and Hotaru looked at each other.

"Yes you did, and so did I." Harry said.

Kioko gulped, "I was hoping it was just a nightmare anyways…" She said.

"There were bodies weren't there?" Harry asked the two, looking a bit disgusted at thinking of it, "Bodies of people who looked to be rotting." He shuddered.

"And a shadow among them." Kioko added.

"Who never showed her eyes." Hotaru finished.

For a few moments no one spoke. They were all relaying their similar nightmares within their heads. Then finally, Kioko spoke. "But if you had this nightmare, Harry and I had this nightmare, would that mean that all Saturnarians might have had it as well?" She asked.

"Maybe." Hotaru nodded.

"Maybe not. It was Hotaru's nightmare because she ended it. It could be that only those close to her had this nightmare." Harry said.

"You're right. Normally I can get out of my nightmares." Kioko sighed. "I wonder if the Dursleys saw it as well, and not just us."

"Let's hope not, we don't know how far a range Hotaru's nightmare might have had. The entire town could have seen it." Harry added.

"We can ask if Draco saw it too." Hotaru said.

"And Silver." Kioko added.

"If they saw it, you think Voldemort saw it as well?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," Kioko sighed. "He'd know it was Hotaru too. I heard you scream in my mind, and saw a vague image of you with your arms up like this," Kioko put her arms up so that they were perpendicular to her body. Harry bit his lip and nodded in agreement.

Yes, Hotaru knew that position. Even if Kioko and Harry didn't. There was probably a bit of gore in the image as well according to the looks on their faces. They had seen her being hung on her cross, and it was scaring all of them.

"Should we tell the others?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Kioko spat.

"Kioko!" Hotaru exclaimed, even though she was oppose to telling them as well. Especially if it meant going into detail. Those images would haunt the backs of all their eyelids for a while.

A/N: KiSS is evil, never play with KiSS dolls! They evil, they addictive, AND THEY'RE SO MUCH FUN TO MAKE!!!

Kioko: Feel better?

Rhea: Yeah. I think. Got to to learn more about KiSS!!!

Kioko: *Sighs and hits her head on the wall*


	30. Enter Ashuran

A/N:

Rhea: *Reads Adyen's review* Trouble? Hm…. *Gets idea*

Kioko: Trouble is our middle name. The entire story revolves around advanced forms of trouble!

Rhea: I dunno, should we tell them?

Kioko: Hm…

Rhea & Kioko: Naaaaaa

Kioko: Let's let them continue to guess.

Rhea: We are so evil.

Kioko: I have corrupted you, and I'm not in the least bit sorry.

Either because they didn't want to have another nightmare, or because the images they had seen had shocked them so badly, the three didn't go back to sleep. Instead they played cards until it was a relatively decent hour. Then they went upstairs for breakfast.

"Ohayo Gosaimasu." Kioko said, yawning.

"What?" Petunia questioned.

"Good morning." Hotaru answered as she sat down.

"This might be an entirely odd question but, did any of you have a nightmare last night?" Kioko asked.

Hotaru just looked at her, _'Subtle Kioko, very subtle.'_ She sighed mentally.

"No, why?" Petunia questioned, setting eggs and bacon in front of them.

"Just checking." Kioko answered. "You know, if you scramble these and put some chopped up ham as well as cheddar cheese in the mix it makes for a very delectable omelet salad." She said, switching the topic.

"Really? How would you know?" Vernon asked.

"I'm not ignorant, I live in the muggle world just as Hotaru does." Kioko explained. "Unlike Ron's dad who mispronounces Telephone." She said. Harry snickered a bit and started opening a letter.

Hotaru looked grimly at her glass of milk. _Ick, why did it have to be milk?_ She wasn't going to drink it, but she was afraid of offending Mrs. Dursley. Maybe she could just pretend she drank some…

"_Anyways_…" Kioko began, but there was a loud knock (more like bang) on the door that interrupted her. "How rude!" She exclaimed as Mrs. Dursley ran to answer it. Meanwhile Hotaru quickly disposed of her milk in the nearest potted plant. _Yeeeeeeees, Kioko is having a bad influence on me._ She thought just as Draco burst into the room.

"Hotaru! You're alright!" He exclaimed.

"Don't tell me." Kioko grumbled, "Grotesque human shapes spread out over a large plain?" Draco nodded, "Shadowy figure in the middle?" 

"Yes, yes!" He exclaimed, he looked rather stressed and restless.

"Glaive in hand?" She asked. Draco nodded forcefully. "Sorry, don't know _what_ you're talking about." She said.

"Night!!!" Draco exclaimed.

"Kidding, kidding, let's go into the basement." Kioko said, taking up her plate.

"So you saw it as well?" Harry asked. Draco, who was currently holding Hotaru's arm, nodded.

"Greaaaaaaaat, that means that possibly all Saturnarians saw it." Kioko suddenly stood up. "Silver!" She exclaimed.

"That's right, he's Saturnarian as well." Hotaru said.

"Should we go see him?" Draco asked.

"No, I don't think it's such a good idea to go outside just yet." Harry answered.

"Why not?" Hotaru asked. Harry handed her the letter he was reading at the breakfast table. "It's from Sirius Black!" She gasped and then she began reading it aloud, " 'Dear Harry, I would caution you against leaving the house for a few days, though I'm not sure I can tell you why. Can you believe that we've got a worse enemy than You-Know-Who?! Miss Sapphire and them other…senshi I think it is, say that we're up against another force altogether. Chaos, they call him. And the two are working together, apparently. Though Miss Teiou says you guys were the ones who figured this out for us. However, we have word that there are a few dementors hiding out in your area, whatever you do, don't go outside and stay put. Death Eaters are everywhere looking for you. Tell Hotaru and Kioko the same. Miss Sapphire says she's sending a few people your way to help out, though I'm not sure who they are. Just look for someone moving in recently. But give it about 3 days before you leave the house. By the way…this may sound odd, but is Hotaru alright? Just give me a yes or no. That's all for now. Sirius Black."

"You think…?" Draco questioned.

"Well, it makes sense that he'd be Saturnarian as well. After all, your mother is his cousin I think, maybe second cousin." Harry said.

"Yeah, and my second aunt is your father's third cousin as well." Kioko pointed out.

"How do you know that?" Draco asked, looking at the two of them with odd expressions.

"Simple, the second aunt that I mentioned showed me our family tree." Kioko answered.

"Sirius showed me a tapestry that was his family tree." Harry added.

"You think that all Saturnarians would be related to each other?" Hotaru asked.

"Probably not, I have a hard time believing that my parents are Saturnarian, though auntie Fay might be. Maybe we could write her a letter and see." Kioko said, though by the nearly-laughing expression on her face Hotaru could guess what she meant.

Hotaru was the first to start snickering, then she set Harry off, and Draco was left in the dark. "What?!" he demanded.

"It's a little inside joke. Dudley made the mistake of putting a life-like replica of a snake at the kitchen table, so Harry and I started talking to each other in parcel tongue, yes I am parcel tongue so don't look at me that way. Anyways, Hotaru is apparently parcel tongue as well, so she asked us to stop speaking snake, in snake. So we stopped, but I had the bright, spur-of-the-moment idea, and I wrote the word 'hisss' on a piece of paper, and held it up for Harry to see. It was suppose to imitate the sound of a raspberry, but didn't quite do it. So we broke down laughing and Harry, or was it you Hotaru? Anyways, one of them wondered if all Saturnarians could speak parcel tongue, so I suggested writing a letter to you and seeing if you could translate 'hiss'." Kioko explained.

It took Draco a moment to register all she had just said, but when he did he started snickering uncontrollably.

**********

__

Journal Entry: I wrote back to Sirius myself that day when things settled down. I asked him to keep the letter a secret and I told him that if he had seen the same thing we all saw he might be from Saturn. I'm not sure how he'll take it, but I wrote down some very outstanding features of that nightmare so he'd know what I meant. Silver sent us a letter, wondering if we'd seen the same thing or not, but cautioned us against writing back. I've been getting other letters as well. Some Slytherin acquaintances at Hogwarts asked if I was alright, which is especially surprising. The images of the nightmare must have shocked them that much. I wrote back and said I was fine, 'for now' and suggested that they go to Saturn's Eye and tell Silver that I sent you. I also wrote Silver back and told him to expect that sort of thing by using Pandora. She's been doing a lot of sending and receiving for the Senshi though, and so has Calypso. But thankfully she was available at the time. They need the two for instant and safe messaging with each other because our communicators haven't been upgraded so magic won't make them go haywire.

As if all of this lettering wasn't enough, just this morning I found a green Phoenix, same type as ours, sitting at the foot of my bed with a scroll in it's foot. It hopped onto my shoulder after I undid the scroll. I could not believe my eyes when I saw it, I swore that the whole thing had to be a dream. But after breakfast I found it back in the dresser I had stashed it. Anyways, this is what it read.

'Your Highness,

'It may seem odd that I am writing to you, and I suggest letting absolutely no one know I have, but I believe that one of your memories have leaked into the minds of your people, all at the exact same time and date, whether in a dream or a vision. Indirectly, you have just triggered a chain reaction that will have all of the reborn Saturnarian people begin to unite. And I will ask you once again, abandon those lies of the moon, accept the throne of, not just Saturn, but the rest of the solar system as well. It is your right as the Messiah of Silence. This vision is to show what your power is capable of, it is to show us all that you rise above any other type of power! Death has seen Silence and cowers, it is only a matter of time before we are a power once more.

'Your Loyal Servant; Voldemort'

The second most frightening part of that letter was what he addressed himself as. I have a hard time believing that he is so loyal to Saturn he'd call himself 'my loyal servant'. Especially if he's being possessed by Chaos's demons. Though…if Chaos is using his hatred towards the moon for 'taking over', then Chaos might very well be feeding off Riddle's loyalty towards Saturn in the first place, that might explain it a bit.

I suspected that he wanted me to reply for his phoenix was still at my shoulder. So I grabbed some paper, a pen, and started writing.

'Dear Riddle,

'Forgive me, but I cannot see how this vision shows a glorious future for the Saturnarian heritage. If you did not see at the very end, the part that told you the dream was mine, I was being hung upon my cross, and I screamed. The death that was portrayed in this nightmare was something that I pray to any god that might be listening it wasn't Silence. The figure was shaped too much like myself, and such power could only bring my downfall. You don't seem to understand how heavy the cross I am chained to is to bear, and I'm afraid you're interpretation is very, very, wrong. 

'But aside from this, I want to warn you about Chaos. He is possessing you, in a different way than he possessed me, but all the same he is warping your views. He is making you do things you wouldn't normally. But I can heal you, we can heal you. You're soul hasn't been completely consumed. Chaos doesn't truly wish for Saturn to rule the Solar System, if he was he wouldn't have tried to kill me and the others. He is just using you to get to the Senshi. I won't disbelieve you if you say he's Saturnarian, that could be true, but he is still Chaos, the darkness of the Spectrum. You can't trust him.

'Secondly, about this entire Saturn's right fiasco. I'm sorry, but there is just so many more important things to do, and I don't think you quite realize exactly what is going on with everything. I can't find myself willing to care very much about politics. I believe you may have a good reason for your views, but I don't believe we have enough information to truly make an opinion. Selenity is such a caring person, there has to be a reason as to why or why not she did or didn't do this or that during the Silver Millennium or before. I want to encourage you to stop what you're doing, let us heal you. Nothing can justify killing.

'Yours truly; Hotaru Tomoe

'PS: By the way, Kioko doesn't like staying indoors for long periods of time so I suggest you make your dementors leave Privet Drive before you loose them. Just a thought.'

I don't think he'll take that letter very well, but I gave it to his Phoenix anyways, and the bird left in a flash of green glitter. It was only then that I noticed a little side not on his letter. It said something about the little box he had given to me before escorting Draco and me out of his house. So I took the little box out and looked at it. As if things haven't been going weird enough.

I remember that silver ring, from the dream I had when Riddle kidnapped me. The one where it was broken and I wanted to hurt those who had broken it. The silver band with the etched in designs that shifted into different shapes. Sometimes abstract and other times they resembled actual things.

I don't know why, but I unconsciously slipped it onto my ring finger. I quickly took it off and put it on my middle finger. The band shifted size so that it fit my fingers. Not surprising. The ring my Papa gave me did the same.

That's pretty much all I have for now, Ryuuza said he'd be coming back tomorrow and we're still waiting on those people Sirius mentioned were coming. I wonder if Galaxia is sending one of the outers or someone else.

**********

Hotaru was up fairly early the next day, mostly because she had another nightmare. It was the same one she had always had just before being sent to the hospital during last school year, though she was strong enough that all it did was make her symbol bleed. She wrapped a cloth around her forehead and went on up to get breakfast. Mrs. Dursley was up, and craning her neck to stare at something out the window while pretending to do the dishes. Number one, it was too early to do the dishes, number two, she was washing the same plate with water and no soap.

"They moved in at the same time." Petunia commented to Mr. Dursley, who was reading the paper.

"What do you know about them?" Said Vernon, still not looking up from his paper.

"The ones who moved into the Millerson's old house are supposedly sisters. Jewelry sellers for Miss Glandria Sapphire. And the others are a family of three that keep to themselves." Petunia gave a disapproving sniff. "Look at the boy, his hair is ten times too long." She said distastefully.

Hotaru took a bagel from the pantry and started nibbling on it. "I'll be outside if the others ask." She told them. Though she made both of the Dursleys jump and jerk their attention towards her. "Oh, sorry, I thought you knew I was here."

"Never mind." Mr. Dursley waved his hand and returned to his paper.

Hotaru left it at that and then moved towards the door. She opened it and moved outside cautiously, it hadn't been exactly three days yet, but the people Glandria were sending were here and she intended to meet them. Though Kioko might badger her for going alone, oh well.

There were two moving vans in front of houses that were pretty much separated, as in they weren't beside each other or anything, though that meant little. Hotaru looked over to one of the houses and found the boy, or rather guy, sitting at the front porch, bent over something that looked like a piece of paper. Petunia was right, his hair _was_ long, but it was mostly straight, though it was a very dark black. His bangs covered his eyes a bit at first, in the center, but then they got longer and the very sides of them flowed on down so that they touched the ground almost. His back hair was even longer, but it was tied back in a low ponytail and it came over his shoulder a bit, only to fall upon the ground as well. Hotaru couldn't see all that well, he was on the other side of the street, but she could tell he was wearing a fairly loose brown kimono with pants and long sleeves despite the ever rising temperature.

(A/N: Go here for his picture ^.^: though it's a big crappy because of my stupid scanner…)

He looked a bit lonely though, any kids who might be out at this time would undoubtedly steer clear of him because of his odd air. So Hotaru decided to be friendly, meeting with the other girls could wait after all. She crossed the street and made her way over to him. "Hello." She greeted.

At first he began looking up calmly, but when he saw her it was like something hit him. He let out a gasp and dropped a couple of his papers in his hast to stand. But then he bent back down and swiftly picked them up, as if they were private or something.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you!" Hotaru gasped, "Here, let me help." She said bending down. But he swiped away all the papers before she had a chance, though Hotaru saw a little bit of color on one of them before he took it.

"No, no, that's okay!" He nearly gasped, a panicked expression was on his face, as though he had no idea what to do.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to—" She started.

"No, it's okay…" He trailed off, calming down a bit. But he still looked fidgety.

Hotaru held out her hand, "Hi, my name is Hotaru Tomoe." She said.

Awkwardly, he accepted her hand, "Aushran Hametsu." He answered. Hotaru happened to glance over and see a woman with short black hair in a gothic style and half-moon glasses on peeking out the window. But the instant she saw Hotaru looking she was gone so quickly Hotaru wondered if she had just imagined it.

"Where did you move from?" Hotaru asked, hoping to break a bit of ice before leaving.

"J-Japan." He said, though still a bit fidgety.

"Oh! You have a good English accent, I could hardly guess you were from Japan too." She said, smiling brightly. This wasn't working…

"You're…You're that girl," He said, a bit distantly.

"Huh?" Hotaru asked, not quite getting what he meant.

"Oh, um, you're…You escaped from You-Know-Who." He said.

"Huh? You mean you're," He nodded.

"If it hasn't been in the Daily Prophet yet, I'm one of the five who will be transferring to Hogwarts this year." He told her.

"Transferring? I don't think they've had transfer students at Hogwarts before." Hotaru said.

"That's why it'll be in the paper soon." He answered. He was being a bit more open but he was still a bit fidgety, though now Hotaru knew why. He probably read the paper and knew exactly who she was. And the 'Queen of Saturn'title didn't help much.

"Oh, I see, well good for you!" Hotaru exclaimed happily. "What year will you be?" She asked.

"Me? 6th or 7th." He answered shrugging, becoming mellow the more comfortable he was. "What about you? What are you this year?" he asked.

"I'll be in 6th." She answered, trying to ignore his awkward staring. Harry probably got it all the time, and she should expect it every time she went into a public place.

"This…may sound odd but…do you have…oh never mind." He said, shrugging it off as if it were nothing.

"What? What is it?" Hotaru asked.

Ashuran pushed back his short bangs, though they just fell right back into place over his eyes. "Do you have a…I think it's called a…do you have a glaive?" He asked.

"A glaive?" Hotaru questioned, looking a bit confused. Could he be…another Saturnarian?

"N-never mind. It isn't very important." Ashuran waved it away. Though it seemed as though the question arose even more of an abrasive air.

"I'm sorry," Hotaru said, "I'm probably just a bother to you. I'll go." She said, bowing politely and then turning to leave.

"No!" Ashuran exclaimed, grabbing her arm, "You're not bothering me!" He said quickly, yet his whole air was of nervousness. And it seemed to be her fault. Swiftly he let go of her arm, as though suddenly realizing he was holding it. "G-gomen." He stuttered a bit, rubbing his face as if trying to get the little bit of red off his cheeks.

"It's okay." Hotaru defended.

"But I…are you sure?" He said, though it seemed more like he was just trying to get something out of his mouth. The poor guy looked like had had just suddenly been thrown face first into something.

Well, this was sure an odd situation. What could she say to that other than, "Yeah, it's okay."? And then what? She had no idea what to say next.

Ashuran seemed to glance at something on his pad, but then he closed it up, looking as though he was embarrassed because of it even though she hadn't seen it. "Do you draw?" Hotaru asked.

"Huh?" Ashuran looked confused for a moment.

"Do you draw?" Hotaru repeated, gesturing to his pad. "Or write?" She added.

"Um, a little of both." He replied, looking a bit more comfortable, though he still held his pad to the side in that 'notice me not' type of way that Kioko clamed Hotaru had mastered.

"That's great! Have you been doing it for a while?" She asked, hoping that this time she could break some ice.

"All my life." He answered.

"Do you like to write poetry?" She asked.

Ashuran nodded, "Poetry, prose, some small stories." He answered.

"Oh, what about?" She dared.

Ashuran shrugged, "Mostly about things I see in my dreams." He looked a bit distant for a moment, as though thinking about something in a dream.

"Um…this may sound a bit odd…but…did you happen to have a nightmare two nights ago?" Hotaru asked quietly.

Ashuran jerked, looking startled, "What—why?" He asked, appearing a bit frightened.

"Er…" Now it was Hotaru's turn to feel uncomfortable. It was apparent that he had, and he'd seen her in it too, but she couldn't tell him that. He had to be Saturnarian, but it didn't seem as if he knew that.

Hotaru looked over and again saw the woman with the short black hair and half moon glasses peeking out the window. And again she was gone. But the next moment she opened the door, "Ashuran! It's breakfast time!" She spoke.

"Er, I have to go." Ashuran said. And neither of them were too disappointed about the excuse to get away.

"Okay, Sayonara." Hotaru waved.

"Sayonara." He returned, walking back into his house.

Hotaru took a deep breath and set out for what she had intended to do in the first place, though it seemed of little importance now. There was something familiar about Ashuran, and not just that he was Saturnarian.

Hotaru stopped dead in her walk and stared into space with a sudden realization. She had a brother! She remembered it from on of her visions, and it was evident that Ashuran knew her from somewhere other than the paper. Could he possibly be her brother?

There wasn't enough information to know for sure, but it sounded plausible. Either way, she'd have to find out sooner or later. Might as well continue towards her previous goal and worry about it later.

*********

Hotaru didn't know what to expect when she knocked on the door of the ones who Galaxia sent, she had expected the need to tell them who she was, actually. But apparently this wasn't necessary.

"Why hello Miss Tomoe." Greeted the woman who opened the door. She was a very kind looking woman with blond hair, contrasting black eyes, and a rather carefree outfit. Jeans and a T-shirt that said 'Hi'. "Do come in." She added, standing aside.

"Oh, thank you." Hotaru said, bowing politely before stepping into the door.

"Who is it, Topez?" Called a deeper female voice from the living room.

"It's Hotaru Tomoe." The woman, apparently named Topez, answered.

"Oh, so you're the one." The lady said, standing up as the two entered the living room. "Sapphire Velvet." She said, extending her hand in greeting. Hotaru took her hand and shook it. "And this is my sister Topez Velvet." She said.

Sapphire, named appropriately, had to be the opposite of her sister. She had straight black hair pulled up in a bun with a set of silver spectacles over her stunning blue eyes. She had a no-nonsense sort of air to her because her sheik blue attire was very business-like and sort of reminded Hotaru of Galaxia's red office outfit, only with blue and black instead of red and gold. She seemed fairly upright and aware, a really sharp woman with a good deal of reasoning experience.

"I, suppose you already know me." Hotaru said, feeling a bit awkward because of such diversity.

"Oh yes, if the Daily Prophet hasn't told us enough, Glandria Sapphire has." Sapphire (relation?) told her. "Though the woman likes to keep secrets at times." She said, glowering a bit.

"There are some things we can't let the world know just yet." Hotaru said, hopping not to offend either of the ladies.

"Sapphire you're so up tight! I'll get some cookies and we can go eat them in the back porch!" Topez said, happily skipping off to the kitchen.

Sapphire sighed, shook her head, and then picked up the Daily Prophet paper she had been reading. She handed it to Hotaru, who saw her own face waving back up at her. "You're constantly appearing in the front page, you know. You and the other…Sensi was it?" Sapphire questioned.

"Senshi." Hotaru corrected, taking the paper. 'People are constantly asking questions about Miss Hotaru Tomoe, questions that we have the inability to answer. "Oh, don't worry," Mss. Rita Skeeter said to us, "I'm sure I'll get back to her soon and answer a few of these questions" But still there has been hardly a word from Miss Skeeter concerning Miss Tomoe.' She read down low. At the top it had several articles trying to interpret her answers to Rita's questions and a reprint of the interview itself. Then there were a few sections talking about the Senshi and what the Ministry is currently up to. Which, of course, was finding Voldemort and his Death Eaters. But still, Hotaru's picture was first and foremost of the paper.

"Apparently being Queen of Saturn you've got quite a few fans." Sapphire told her.

Hotaru sighed, "I'm dreading the day we go back to school. Oh," She said, turning the page and finding Ashuran's face in it, along with four others. 'Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Is Harboring Transfer Students Next Year!!!' the caption read. 'Ashuran Hametsu' it said below his picture. 'A very promising student with a mild hair and very calm nature. Made Es and Os and all of his OWLs. He is most favored to become an artist, in fact many of his paintings have already been sold to a museum, located in Diagon Alley.'

"What is it?" Asked Topez, walking back into the room with a plate full of cookies.

"Ashuran Hametsu, one of the students who are transferring to Hogwarts this year, moved in this neighborhood the same moment you did." Hotaru answered.

"Oh, yeah. We did that on purpose to freak out the neighbors." Topez said, grinning.

"It was her idea." Sapphire assured. Hotaru couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

********

__

Journal Entry, Kioko's Nightmare: My chat with the Velvet Sisters (As I found Galaxia often calls them), went well for the most part. They acted quite a bit like sisters actually, they started fighting over some silly things, such as why a half glass of water should be considered either half empty or half full. And, it was hard to believe really, who should get the last cookie. Sapphire said that I should have it because I'm the guest, but because I really didn't want it Topez said she should get it because she baked them. In the end I took it with me back to the house.

When I got back to the house I was looking for something to do with the cookie in my hand. I decided to give it to Dudley because he was right there, though I'm not sure I should have because of his reaction. He started babbling about my glaive practices with Harry and Kioko for some reason, then he went on about Haruka-papa, asking me questions and such. Then the subject transferred over to me again and he kept saying I should hang out with him and his friends instead of Harry and Kioko.

It was a bit strange.

And I could hardly get out of it because he wasn't really letting me get a word in edge-wise. Eventually Kioko appeared, all she had to do was shake her fist and he was gone. I wonder what it is about Kioko that makes her so intimidating at times, though Dudley's response is reasonable considering he's a muggle and she a witch with kinetics. But still, there's something about her, maybe it's because she's Sailor Tarterus, though we still don't know too much about all that.

Anyways, then she turned around and started badgering me, "Why'd you go out without us?" She asked.

"Well, you weren't up and I needed a little time to myself." I answered shrugging. I was also thinking about how the scene with Ashuran would have gone if Kioko was in the vicinity. I had to fight the shudder running down my back.

Kioko sighed, "I shouldn't worry," She said, "you, more than any of us, has the strength to handle yourself. Though it's a bit easy to forget that when looking at you. Just, tell me before going off on your own, okay? For my peace of mind." She said, making me giggle a bit. "And remind me that you have a glaive on standby at all times while you're at it." We both chuckled at that one, though, thinking back on it now, it was a bit cheesy.

The day went by as normal, Ryuuza came over, as usual, and we decided to spend the day playing cards. I think he and Harry are unconsciously becoming friendlier. They're not biting each other's heads off anymore at least, though they tend to snip at each other when the time is right. But it seems more like the sort of thing Kioko does to the two of them, as in insult the other when they have the opportunity.

That night I couldn't sleep, I just couldn't sleep. I felt the smoky substances around me, the same substance I felt after the nightmare all the Saturnarian's saw. And I heard whispering voices, speaking to each other. Thousands upon thousands of voices, speaking in the silent language.

'The time is near.'_ one would say._

'The Messiah of Silence shall rise above all.'_ I heard another._

'The Queen of Saturn lives!' _and still more spoke._

I tried to block them out, but at the state I was in, a relaxing state, I could hear almost everything in my mind. Eventually I gave up, and decided to let the whispering voices lull me to sleep, if possible.

And then it happened. I saw it, a nightmare, no, a vision, I knew. And it was coming from Kioko.

It was like the one I had seen coming from her during one of the quiddich matches, only, in more detail.

I raised my glaive up above my head and began to chant, the shadowed form before me waiting with a taunting look around her. The blade of the glaive glowed such a dark red it was black, seething with power I was going to unleash upon the form. The images around me began to shift as waves of power pulsed and interfered with the world that the eye acknowledges. The form before me, as though suddenly knowing what I was doing, shifted in stature herself and faltered back. I unleashed the spell.

But something went wrong, it didn't work. A few more images that I couldn't figure out passed before my eyes.

(A/N: These details are important, remember them!!!)

And then I was in front of a huge monument, like a circular temple with a cylinder-like roof and roman pillars supporting the roof. Heaving, I entered the temple to find, in the middle, a set of three statues. All of them in the same position and holding up what looked to be some sort of void. A circular door with red lightning on the edges that merged into violet, then blue, then black. And all around it silver sparks flared and died, then flared again without stop and without any sort of pattern. 

The statues themselves were different, though they all seemed to be cloaked. One statue had three sets of wings, the joints were almost snake-like and the feathers themselves were small, no longer than a hands length and no larger than a few strands of hair. They were colored black and at the ends it looked like hands, each wing had a foreboding hand, gripping an orb of power. Inside the hood were ebony stones, two of them as if they were eyes. And coming down the hood were two black locks.

The next statue had only two wings, they were long and elegant, but not large. The feathers were small, and acted more like hair than feathers. The eyes were stones of lavender and the two locks of hair were short and white.

The last statue had the largest wings of the three. They looked like dragon wings, with three joints, but they were actually made of feathers, colored gray. The eyes were, well, they were like gray diamonds, empty, as though there was no life whatsoever behind them. The locks that came from the hood were a violet color, not too dark, but not too light either, just right in the middle of the shades. And they curled a lot more than the other two, who's hair was straight.

You couldn't see the faces of any of them, and each of them held up the gait, both their arms and wings positioned to do so.

I, or rather Kioko, walked over to the pedestal in between the statue with the black wings and the one with the white. She put her glaive into the pedistal, heaving and dripping with both blood and sweat. She then began to chant another spell, the spell that would close that gate.

But just as she finished she heard a laugh that filled the temple and echoed back and forth throughout her mind. She turned around, and there was the figure. Her eyes shaded by her bangs, her skin took on a bluish tent, and her wardrobe a complete shadow. The Silence Glaive in her hand.

"I have won, Tarterus. As you always knew I would." Said the echoing voice, it was deep and made me shiver.

"Not quite, I've closed the gate so you can't get in." Kioko sneered.

"But you still die." The figure laughed cruelly, "I can wait another day to get through the gate, it can't stay closed forever. Once you are reborn it will reopen. But for now, I have won. You have been a thorn, no, a dagger, in my side for entirely too long. Prepare to die." It hissed. She then held the glaive above her head.

The entire world seemed to warp and twist because of the immense power. The temple began to crack, the pillars crumbled and the roof shook, about to fall itself. The black crystal surrounding the area started cracking and shattering. Then, the shadowed figure attacked, "Obliviation" the attack was hardly more than a whisper, but it could be heard above all the destruction that was caused merely because of the preparation.

I have to write this down, I can't stop here…but…it's just…I can't stand it!!!

Then, she slashed Kioko with the glaive, giving her a gash that went sideways from her right shoulder to her left hip. And, it was like there was nothing more. Nothing! Everything was destroyed, including the black crystal. But…those three statues, they stayed in tact, in fact they stayed in place as if they hadn't even been touched, there was not a scratch on them.

Thankfully the nightmare ended right there…but I woke up and it was daytime. I hadn't had time to see if Kioko was alright.

She was still asleep when I knocked on her door, and she was apparently having a nice dream when I went in to check on her. But I knew what I saw she saw. And she probably had nightmares like that every night!

Why isn't she telling me these things? Who else would understand more than me? I don't get it, doesn't she trust me? There's been something wrong for months, maybe even years, and none of us knew about it. I hate this! And she acted as if nothing was wrong that morning too…and she nearly convinced me that there wasn't anything wrong because the day started out normally, for the most part at least.

Okay, I need to calm down before I write any more. This all just seems to be pulling me down and I don't know what to do about it.

Alright, I'm okay now.

The morning was actually not that bad, and it made me forget about the previous night's horror. Harry and I were up before Kioko, of course, and we were eating, chatting a bit here and there, and minding our own business, when all of the sudden this mind piercing shriek of the Silent Language alurted us that something good had happened.

'YYYYYYEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_ Kioko screamed mentally._

The poor Dursleys had no idea what was going on, I can just imagine it, one moment we were eating peacefully, and the next both Harry and I were bent over our food, clutching our heads in such pain we couldn't even cry out. Now I know how Silver must have felt when I called at him.

"Ga-ga-gakccchhhh," Harry uttered in pain as Kioko busted in.

"Test results are in!!! We finally got them those slow pokes!" She exclaimed happily.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" Harry was saying, I was still unable to speak. Oh how it hurt_!!! My head was pounding like no tomorrow._

"Oh, uh, woops! Sorry, did I scream to loud?" She asked, chuckling a bit.

"No, you only gave me the mother of all headaches!" Harry exclaimed, irritably.

"Sorry, er, Hotaru?" Kioko asked, concerned.

"What in the world did you do?!" I heard Petunia demand through the ringing of my ears.

"Heh, heh, I screamed really loud in our mental language, and apparently busted their mental dear drums." Kioko said apologetically.

Thankfully I remembered a healing spell for headaches and was able to work it on myself, so after another moment I was fine, and after the next moment of using a healing spell, so was Harry.

"Next time, don't use Telepathy." Harry said, still rubbing his head from the aftershock.

"Sorry, sorry. But anyways, our OWL test results are in!" She said happily. She handed each of them their letters to open. Quickly she opened hers and looked at it, "All Os, of course." She said, giving off a vain look. She then gasped, "What's this? An A in Divination?!" She gasped and slapped her cheek in a sarcastic gesture.

"What, what are you talking about? An A is good!" Exclaimed Petunia.

"No, no, no, in this grading system A stands for Acceptable. Below that is P for Poor and below that is D for Dreadful. Above A is E for Exceeds Expectations, and above the E is O, which stands for Outstanding and is the highest grade you can get." Kioko explained. She then looked over my shoulder to see what I got. The Dursleys then tuned us out, as they normally do, and went back to what they were doing.

On my sheet was a long line of Os, in all the classes I took I got Os. "All Os for Hotaru, of course." Kioko said. "Hm, I didn't know they gave a grade for Occlumancy." She said.

"They don't, that's Professor Snape's grade, though I'm not sure why he put it there." Hotaru commented.

"Perhaps because you're good." Kioko said, she then looked over to see what Harry, who was frowning a bit, got. He instantly shifted it so she couldn't see. "Oh come on, Harry, I'm not going to laugh." She told him, swiping the paper from his hand. Though once she got a look at it she busted out laughing.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!!!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm kidding, kidding_." Kioko assured him. "You actually got some good scores." She said, looking through the grades. "Hm, except for Potions I can see a good Auror pattern here." She said._

"You think?" Harry looked up hopefully.

"Oh yeah, definitely. You got an O in DADA, an E in Charms, an A in herbology, and, what's this? An O in Care of Magical Creatures?" Kioko asked grinning.

"Yeah, though it goes down hill from there." Harry mumbled.

"Oh, cheer up, a high A in potions isn't bad." Kioko told him.

"Easy for you to say, the only A you got was in a class you hardly took and didn't like." Harry grumbled.

The two chatted a bit more about grades and such, but I didn't listen after that. I was busy looking at Kioko for signs of her nightmare. It seemed as if she was completely use to it all. I don't know why, but for some reason I felt this urge…

I had to get a way, I didn't know what was coming over me, but I knew I had to leave, and be by myself for a little bit. So I left my place at the table and subtly told them I was going out for a bit. Thankfully Kioko only responded with a "Have fun" and Harry merely continued to grumble about some of his low scores.

I think it's Mistress 9, I think she wants Kioko dead for some reason. I, I wanted to drive my butter knife into her neck! And if I had stayed much longer, I fear Mistress 9 might have taken over once again and forced me to do that, and worse.

I walked along the sidewalk at a brisk pace. It was probably a bit evident I was nervous or restless about something, but I didn't really notice. I just walked around aimlessly, trapped in my own thoughts about what was happening to me. And I have to fight it.

It was a long while before I was able to calm down, a good long while. Eventually my feet carried me over to Ashuran's house. I don't know why, but something made me want to see him again. I suppose the thought that he might be my brother made me wish for any kind of comfort, even the small, tense comfort I might get around him.

It seemed as though I had favor with some force, maybe fate, because once again I found him sitting on his porch, dressed in a black kimono this time, bent over his sketch pad with an artist's pencil in his hand. He was drawing again, and I knew he probably didn't want me to see his drawing. So I stayed at a bit of a distance and said hi.

This time, when he looked up, he didn't jerk in surprise or shock, but he did sort of bring his sketch pad up in a bit of a protective gesture. "Do you always come out in the mornings to draw?" I asked, smiling as if nothing had happened. It was so easy to hide it all, no wonder Kioko seemed right as rain.

He nodded, "All the time." He said softly.

"It is nice out today, though what are you going to do when it gets really hot?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Wear lighter colored clothing." He answered. Though I can hardly see him wearing anything lighter than a dusty brown. "What about you? You're always wearing black." He asked.

"Oh, I have some light colored clothing." I answered, a bit startled. 'Why do you wear black all the time?' was a question I was expecting. And how could I tell him why? I couldn't even tell myself why I was always wearing black.

He didn't ask though, he merely turned his head towards the sidewalk opposite to me because, oh kami have mercy, one of Dudley's gang members were walking down towards us, looking as though he meant to make trouble.

Thankfully I knew exactly what would send him packing. I walked right up to him and said, quite sternly, "Say or do anything whatsoever and Kioko will find out about it to the utmost detail."

He did a 180, turned right back around without a word, and started walking in a fairly stiff manner.

"Who is Kioko?" Asked Ashuran, watching, Derik, I think it was, walking back where he came from.

"Oh, she's my best friend. Though she has a bit of a violent nature and can be very sadistic at times. She has Dudley's entire gang afraid of her as well as the people we live with." I answered. I sighed a bit, "Though sometimes she can make problems because she's so strong willed."

"Stubborn?" He asked, almost as though he was sympathetic.

"Sometimes." I answered.

"Um…" He began, shifting a bit as though he was going to say something.

"Hm?" I asked softly, wondering what he was going to say.

"Er, can I…" He trailed off, "CanIpaintyourpicture?" he asked in one swift breath. The poor guy was blushing so badly, and he was looking at the ground too.

"Of course you can." I answered cheerfully. I wish he wasn't so nervous, it kind of gets in the way of knowing a person.

I really think Ashuran could have been my brother on Saturn, he seems so familiar. I hope he is, just having that much of a comfort would be nice.

"How would you like me to pose?" I asked.

"Er, not now. I don't have anything prepared. Could you come over tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"Okay." I answered.

When I got back to the house and went down to the basement Kioko and Harry's conversation about grades had turned into on about whether Quidditch would be more fun played with brooms or without.

"But when you're on a broom you can maneuver easily." Harry was saying.

"How do you know, you've never flown without a broom?" Kioko refuted.

I sighed and left to go to my room, where I am now and writing down all of this. I think I'll tell Kioko and Harry about Ashuran this evening. Kioko will probably get a laugh out of what I did to make Derik leave.

Hotaru closed her book and laid back down on her pillow. She sighed, writing down what she was feeling would be redundant to many of her other entries. Trapped, scared, nervous, burdened, and it didn't help that she could hear Mistress 9's laughter in the back of her mind. Again it was blocking out a whisper, the same voice that she'd heard many times before. Hotaru closed her eyes, everything that was happening, it all revolved around her. There was so much riding on the past, on her. And it seemed every time they found out more it was that much harder to handle. Did she really want to know any more?

Hotaru yawned and turned on her side, getting into a more comfortable position. So many things that happened, so many things that needed to happen, and so many things that could, and probably will, go wrong.

Even though she'd woken up an hour or two prior, Hotaru fell asleep.

A/N: Sorry I've been dragging on updates. We had to go to Arkansas to visit my grandma because she had to have triple-bypass surgery on her heart. Yeah, it was really bad. But she came through really well considering her age. Though we still spent the weekend up there to be with her. And plus I've been getting stuck on other things, though hopefully I'll be able to get back on the ball and come out with chapters a bit faster. Though the next chapter might come out slowly too, I plan on re-reading all this stuff to make sure I know what I'm doing here.

Ahem, on another subject, let's all give a big cheer for my muse Stephanie (Aka: Kioko) who is responsible for the plot part of this chapter, which was Kioko's Nightmare by the way, and should be given a good deal of credit for that! YAY KIOKO!!!! ALL HAIL KIOKO!!! WHOOOOOO!!!!

__


	31. Portrait of Horror

A/N: I now know what it means to open myself to criticism. *Glares* HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS PEOPLE?!?!?!?! I _KNOW_ MY SPELLING STINKS!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO REMIND ME OKAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?! NO ONE'S PERFECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And now that I have that out of my system there'd best not be any more comments on my spelling or I will get my revenge the worst possible way imaginable. I will end my chapters with cliffhangers and take a purposely looooooooong time uploading the next ones. I hope we have all that straitened out. Now for the fic.

"Hotaru? Hotaru did you fall asleep?" Hotaru heard Kioko's voice. She opened her eyes to find Kioko's face looking down at her. "How can you fall asleep? We just woke up a few hours ago." She asked, giving Hotaru a sideways look.

Hotaru yawned, "Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night." She sand, getting up. Her book shifted a bit under her. "Woops," She said, taking the book out and making sure she didn't damage it.

"Hey, I almost completely forgot about that book!" Kioko exclaimed picking it up. She opened it up and flipped a few pages. "Ah-ha!!!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Hotaru asked, looking over Kioko's shoulder.

"The secret to flight without a broom, it's so simple!" Kioko exclaimed, handing the book back to Hotaru. She looked as though she had just been enlightened on something, which she had. The book obviously told her how to fly without a broom. "We need to use that thing more often." She grinned, "And not just for research."

"Kioko." Hotaru sighed, shaking her head. The girl was hopeless.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Anyways, I met the neighbors yesterday." Hotaru said, stretching a bit in hopes of waking herself up a bit more.

"Really? Which ones did Galaxia send?" Kioko asked.

"The sisters who moved in house 1234 on this street. Topez and Sapphire Velvet." She answered.

"Ah, and the other?" Kioko asked.

"Well, Topez was the one who decided to move in at the same time as they did, they're not in on all of this though. But they _are_ Saturnarians, but I only met their son." Hotaru said. "The mother apparently knew exactly who I was, but I think Aushran is having problems remembering."

"Ashuran?" Kioko asked raising an eyebrow, a bit of a smirk tugged at the side of her mouth.

"Uh hu. Remember when I had that vision of my past and had a brother in it? I think he's my brother because there's something really familiar about him." Hotaru said, rather briskly so Kioko wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Oh! Well in that case I won't tell Draco." She said.

"Kioko!!!" Hotaru exclaimed, "I'd _never_ cheat on Draco!!!"

"Oh I know _that_. But you do realize that, as a Slytherin, Draco can be _very_ protective and territorial." She said grinning. "But if I tell him we think Aush…Aushran! Is your brother, he probably won't mind. Aushran, Aushran….now where have I heard that name before…?" Kioko thought walking out of Hotaru's room.

"Maybe you remember him. What image comes to your mind when you think of that name?" Hotaru asked.

"Actually…I think of a little girl with black hair up in a ponytail, a white tunic, no shoes, and some jewelry…oh wait…that's Ash_u_r_a_ from RG Veda. It's an anime!" She laughed nervously.

"Oh," Hotaru giggled. "Anyways, he's one of the new transfer students at Hogwarts. It was in the Daily Prophet, did you read it?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh yeah! Aushran Hametsu? He's a published artist isn't he?" Kioko asked.

Hotaru nodded, "He's actually asked to paint my portrait tomorrow." She said, preparing herself for the blow that would most likely come out of saying that.

"Oh _really_?" Kioko raised an eyebrow, "Maybe I should come too." She said. "He can paint me polishing my dagger."

"Kioko!!! You'll just make him even more nervous than he already is!!!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"What? He's nervous? Why should he feel nervous if he's your brother?" Kioko asked.

"He doesn't remember exactly." Hotaru said, considering.

"Well, you don't want to give him the wrong idea." Kioko pointed out. "Anyways, start from the beginning of your 'meeting'. I want to hear details." She instructed.

__

Of course. Hotaru thought.

***********

"Who?" Draco asked, suspiciously.

"Aushran Hametsu, we think he's Hotaru's brother from Saturn." Kioko explained.

"Oh, okay." He said, relaxing a bit.

Kioko gave Hotaru an 'I told you so' look. "He's also one of the first ever Hogwart's exchange students." She added, pulling out the issue of the Daily Prophet and turning it to the page she wanted. "Along with Roku Alchemy, Liam Sodin, Kagen Griffon, and…." Kioko suddenly paled, her mouth dropped open and she looked as though she had just found the most horrible thing that could possibly happen to her had happened.

"What? Who?" Draco asked.

Kioko suddenly rolled up the paper and ripped it in a complete half, anger and hatred radiated off of her with such magnitude Hotaru's eyes watered because she could hardly block it. It also seemed as though she were on fire, and Harry and Draco noticed this too. The look on her face scared all of them as it was full of furry and anger. "Kikyo Night!" She hissed maliciously, the paper literally burned in her fists. "Of all the people to pick—she can hardly even ride a broom!!!" Kioko stood up.

"Your sister?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Oh good gods _no_!!!" Kioko said, recalling as though he'd suggested something _horrible_. "She's the pompous, preppy, prissy, too-good-for-thou, daughter of Lucifer that is my cousin! I can't _believe_ she got chosen to be a transfer student!!!! She probably used her family backgrounds!!!" Kioko exclaimed, stalking up and down the living room.

"Well, can you blame her?" Draco began, "The Nights are a very influential family." He said.

"All but my dad, of course. He had to be the oddball of an entire family of Slytherins." Kioko grumbled, calming down.

"Huh?" Harry asked. "You've never said anything about your family before, other than that they're all gits."

"Oh they are, my immediate family at least. My mother's Hufflepuff and my father's Ravenclaw. Both actually grew up in Slytherin families and became oddballs. My mother was originally a Black, like Sirius, but she got taken off the Family tree, of course. And my Dad's, of course, a Night. Which are another family of Slytherins. Though Ravenclaw isn't exactly unnatural in that kind of a family, he's still the oddball. The second aunt on my mother's side was born of a female Black and so she didn't get that last name. But she did marry in with the Malfoy's, being you're father's third cousin and all. My dad's brother, however, actually _did_ have the attitude of Lucifer and decided to have the demon that is Kikyo, who's main objective in life is to annoy me to no end." Kioko explained. She then began fuming at the thought of her cousin. "I will freely admit to hating her more than anyone else in the entire universe! Even my brother isn't as bad as she is!!!!"

"Oh my." Hotaru breathed. She could have guessed Kioko hated this girl, but hating her more than her brother and other family members meant she wanted the girl to die. And with Kioko's new found power she just might do it.

Kioko finally took a deep breath and slowly let it out, forcing herself calm and relaxed. She then smirked, "Of course, this could be a good thing."

"Miss Tomoe!" Rita Skeeter suddenly busted into the door.

"I do believe you're right, Draco." Kioko said with an unnerving smile. "The Fates _do_ bend to my will. Good afternoon Miss Skeeter, such pleasant timing you have." Kioko said good-naturedly. Which instantly made Rita pale and turn right around. "Oh no you don't, Miss Skeeter, come in, sit down. You went to the trouble of coming here for a story, I'll give you a story." She said.

"Oh no, Kioko please don't!" Hotaru stood up and pleaded.

But Rita turned back around, interested. "Oh really? A spicy story I hope, coming from Lady Hex it must have some would-be blackmail material." She said.

"Oh yes, much blackmail indeed. You see, my…_cousin_, is one of the transfer students to Hogwarts this year and I want to make sure she has the most…_pleasant_ of times there." Kioko said.

Hotaru had never heard this tone in Kioko's voice before, and it was scarring her. "Sorry Kioko, but this is for your own good." Hotaru said. She recited a small prayer under her breath, asking Saturn to give her power, then she unleashed one of the 'attacks' Galaxia had taught her. "Silent Ribbon!" hundreds of small black and violet ribbons of power arose from the ground underneath Kioko's feet and started wrapping around her.

"Hotaru!!! You traitor!!!" Kioko exclaimed, struggling but more ribbons only came to hold her. Hotaru then had the ribbons take Kioko into her room and hold her there until after she got rid of Rita.

"Thank you, she was scaring me more than usual." Harry breathed.

"What an…enlightening display of the powers of Silence, Miss Tomoe!!!" Rita exclaimed, now excited about her older story. She pulled out her quick quill pad, "Mind telling me, in words, how you did it?" She asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Skeeter, but you caught us at a very bad time." Hotaru said apologetically.

"HOTARU LET ME GO!!! YOU WOULDN'T BE STOPPING ME IF YOU KNEW KIKYO LIKE HOW I DO!!!" Kioko's voice yelled through her room.

"Kikyo? Kikyo Night, Hogwart's transfer student? Well of course that would be her cousin." Rita said, she then bustled over to the door, "Miss Night, would you mind yelling a few fine points about your cousin through the door?" She asked.

Quickly, Hotaru put a barrier of silence up on Kioko's room and sort of ushered Rita Skeeter away from the door. "_Please_, Miss Skeeter, come back another time!" She said.

"Very well!" She said, though she was too enlightened for Hotaru's comfort.

Finally, when she was gone, Hotaru released Kioko. Though warning Harry and Draco to high tail it out of the entire basement first. Which they did, instantly.

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuu!!!" Kioko wined when she came out of her room. "Did you _have_ to do that?!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry Kioko, but you were really starting to scare me." Hotaru answered.

Kioko's lips made odd movements and she looked a bit indecisive at the moment. "If you were anyone else I could've gotten revenge for tying me up." She said with a bit of a pouty look.

"I said I was sorry." Hotaru said smiling.

"Of course. _No one_ can get angry at you!" Kioko threw her hands up into the air. "But still, if you knew Kikyo you would have only slight objection to me revealing blackmail material to Rita Skeeter, and that's only because you're a pacifist that cares about everyone." She said sitting down. "Where'd Harry and Draco go?" She asked, suddenly noticing they were gone.

"Um, they left so as not to become stress relievers." Hotaru answered, laughing lightly.

"Ah, I see. Smart move on their part." She said, waving it off. "Just means we have some quality time to ourselves. Want to go somewhere? We haven't done something together in a long time." She said.

"Um, okay. Let's just leave a note for Harry and Draco." Hotaru answered happily, knowing _exactly_ where she wanted to go.

Kioko quickly pulled out some paper and a pin and wrote down a message. She then put it on the coffee table where it'd most likely be seen. "There, I told them we're going out and not to expect us for a while. I also said that if Harry wants to leave the house he'd better take one of my snakes with him." She said. "Now, shall we use Pandora or Calypso?"

"Um, Calypso. Pandora's currently busy." Hotaru answered. The next moment Calypso appeared on Kioko's shoulder and she chirped loudly.

"Okay, where to?" Kioko asked.

"Diagon Alley. Near the Museum okay?" She told Calypso as she joined hands with Kioko. Calypso gave another acknowledging chirp and in the next instant the two found themselves in a sort of out-of-the-way spot near the bustling street of Diagon Alley. The next moment Kioko's Phoenix disappeared again and the two were able to proceed.

"So why are we going in here?" Kioko asked when they came out to find themselves next to the museum.

"I want to see Aushran's work." Hotaru answered, opening the door to the building.

"Oh! I see." Kioko nodded following her. _'I suppose we're looking for clues?'_ she asked silently.

__

'Exactly. Aushran might not remember a lot, but if he draws what's in his dreams then that means there are things in his dreams worth painting. Meaning that he just might be having visions of the past that way.' Hotaru answered as they approached the counter to get in. "Excuse me." She said softly to the person currently managing entry passige.

"A Sickle a person, ma'am." He said, still bent over his paper work.

"Here you go." Hotaru said, handing him the silver.

"Thank you ma-GOOD GOSH!!!" He gasped when he looked up, the money jerked out of his hand and his glasses tilted out of place.

"Oh yeah, we nearly forgot that you're more famous than Harry Potter." Kioko grumbled, picking up the coins. She then put them on the desk and went on through the entryway. "Which is saying something because people have known about him for, what, 16 or so years?" she asked.

"Um, thank you." Hotaru said, giving a polite bow before following Kioko.

Upon entering the part of the Museum with the actual paintings inside of it. It looked, like a Muggle museum actually. The portraits didn't move because they were made from non-magical paint, and you can guess why it wouldn't have been too good to give sculptures life either, so they were all still as well. Most people that were in that one room, currently, were all too intent upon the paintings to notice Hotaru, really. Which was good.

"I'll go ask one of the workers where Aushran's paintings are hung." Kioko said. Hotaru nodded and walked over to on of the particularly dark and dismal paintings in that room. It was a picture of several people, but they all had their hands covering their faces. They all had pale skin and dark hair and they were all dressed in black. Some male, some female. And the background was also black, so on some of them the parts of their bodies dressed in black looked invisible unless you looked at it closely enough. There was no color to it because everyone's eyes were covered by their hands so you couldn't see them or their profiles.

"Aushran, Aushran Hametsu?" Hotaru turned at Kioko's voice. She was currently talking to a worker who was looking at a clipboard.

"Um yes, Aushran Hametsu's paintings are in the second floor. Go up the elevator in that room over there, walk all the way down the hallway in front of you. Then take a left. It's the second door there." She instructed, using hand motions. She then looked at Kioko, who was motioning for Hotaru to come along, and said, "You know, you look a lot like that Kioko Night in the Daily Prophet."

"I'm sure I do." Kioko smiled, though Hotaru translated a bit of irritation in that look.

"Thank you." Hotaru said to the worker as the two went into the room she had directed them to.

__

'I think we just shocked that lady out of her bun.' Kioko commented. Hotaru could hear the disbelieving sounds that poor worker was uttering.

__

'Oh dear.' Hotaru sighed inwardly as the two followed a few people into the elevator.

"Hey, aren't you…" Someone said to Kioko.

"Kioko Night? No, I just look like her. And she just looks like Hotaru Tomoe. That's all." Kioko said pleasantly, her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh really? …Wait…" Someone else said, getting a good look at Hotaru. "OH MY GOSH IT'S HOTARU TOMOE!!!"

"Um, hi?" Hotaru said, unsure how this would turn out.

"A-are you really the, er, Queen of Saturn?" Asked someone else while everyone was stunned.

"_No_ she's the Queen of Venus, now if you'll excuse us." Kioko replied irritably as the elevator opened to the second floor. The other wizards and witches in the elevator were either too shocked or were trying to comprehend what Kioko just said to follow before the door closed again.

The hallway was lined with more portraits and some sculptors. They turned to the left accordingly, and then went into the second door. Which was on their left.

There were quite a few people in the room, all looking at the paintings, and there were a lot of paintings in that room too.

Hotaru held her breath, they were _beautiful_! She didn't need to look at any of them closely to figure that out, the color combinations and the way every painting seemed to fit each other in a specific mood. She adjusted her eyes a bit so she could take in more details about the paintings and started wandering around the room. Glancing over them until one caught her interest.

"That looks like the Queen of Saturn the Daily Prophet's been going on about." Whispered one of the ladies who were looking at it.

And it did. It was a picture of Hotaru in her princess dress, holding the Silence Glaive in her hand. But she was stepping down from a stairway of crystal steps, her other hand on the rail, and she was looking down a bit. There was a rather sad look in her eye, as if any moment there would be tears falling down her face.

"It does." Said the other lady. "Such a sweet girl, I wonder why he drew her depressed."

Hotaru moved on to another painting, Kioko was apparently doing her own thing in looking at them so she wasn't around to comment, but Hotaru was rather glad she didn't. The next painting she had to stifle a gasp and force it down.

"Magnificent." Breathed a rich, artistic looking woman who was looking at the same painting. She had the appearance of someone with very fine taste. She wore adorned robes and very ornate jewelry with a set of expensive looking glasses she held to her face with a golden rod attached to the side of them in her hand.

Though the picture was unmistakably of her worst fear, Hotaru couldn't help but agree. There stood Mistress 9, adorned in a sleek black dress, orated with darkly colored jewelry, and looking regal as well as intimidating. And, to Hotaru, frightening. She held in one hand a silver cross with two silver rings surrounding the center, and in the other she held a silver cup, and above the cup floated a black crystal sphere that had a ring circling around it, symbolizing Saturn.

"Tell me, young lady, what do you see in this portrait?" Said the woman, not even looking at Hotaru.

Hotaru looked at her, then looked back at the portrait, "I see fear." She answered.

"And, why is that?" The lady asked, looking at her.

"Because I know this person, and that is what she is." Hotaru answered, bowing her head down low so that her hair hid her face. Though it probably didn't hide her identity from the woman.

"Oh _really_? Are you sure that is what she _is_, or what she has become?" the woman asked. The two females faced each other. She was a very sleek looking woman, not the normal plump type you normally associate with the rich. She also had very pale skin, _dark_ red hair, though not quite black, and deep black eyes. She wore dark clothing as well, and her jewelry was mostly silver with darkly colored gems…kind of like the portrait of Mistress Nine. "This has always been my second favorite of Aushran Hametsu's work. You want to know what I see in it? I see a great ruler, a Queen who's power and might are like no other. And a mother as well, willing to risk everything in order to save her child." She said, smiling. "Want to know what I see in you? I see many things in you. I see a scared little girl who is still brave enough to set her fears aside for those she cares about. I see a rational young child of philosophy. I see a sweet innocent girl, plagued with troubles she refuses to give in to. And, I see the makings of a Queen, loved by all, even those who disagree with her." She said, smilling.

Hotaru paused a moment, just to stare at this woman. "Who…" she trailed off.

"Now Auntie, stop scarring Hotaru." Kioko said, walking up to the two.

"Why Kioko, I didn't know you were here." The woman said, smiling pleasantly.

"I _told_ you I was going to be with Hotaru, didn't I?" Kioko asked.

"Well, that doesn't mean you'd be here with her." Kioko's aunt said, in a way that reminded Hotaru of when Kioko was circumventing an issue.

"But you seem to know where I am 60 minutes an hour, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week." Kioko refuted.

"Good point." The woman said considering.

"Hotaru, this is my second Aunt Orpha FayLi, or Auntie Fay." Kioko introduced. "You already know Hotaru." She said.

"Oh, is this the aunt that you refer to a lot?" Hotaru asked, Kioko nodded.

"Refer? Kioko I'm hurt, you tell them little more than that I am your aunt?" Orpha said, giving off a rather sarcastic (and Kioko-like) hurt look.

"Well, we don't talk about my family members much." Kioko told her.

"Really? You mean you haven't referred to your father, mother, and brother as bakas recently? I'm shocked!"

"Key word being 'much'." Kioko corrected.

"Ah, you always have to watch this kind of stuff with her." Orpha said to Hotaru, "She likes to make loopholes often."

"I wonder who I got it from." Kioko snorted sarcastically.

Hotaru decided to leave the two relatives to themselves while she went to look at another painting that caught her eye. It was of a girl with long, raven blue hair, pale skin, wearing loose black clothing. She had her left hand on her cheek, as if covering something up, and had a very calm, impassive look on her face. But in the background, anyone could see that not everything was right. It was a horrible collection of blotched colors, reds, violets, and even a few bright yellows in the mix of the dark colors. It was like a battle with several sides fighting each other. Like so many emotions going haywire and acting like lightning. The girl had her head tilted down just a bit, but you could still make out her profile. It was Kioko.

"I wonder why this artist paints people with dark hair and pail skin all the time?" Hotaru heard a lady whisper. The room felt like a library, as though silence was required because of the air these paintings set off.

Hotaru stared up at the painting, unconsciously she put her own left hand onto her cheek in the girl's position. She read the name of the painting, 'Never to Show'.

"He also likes to draw girls it seems." Whispered another lady.

"Especially ones that look like Hotaru Tomoe." The first one replied. Hotaru looked over at the painting they were looking at. It looked like a young Hotaru, dressed in rich and dark clothing, holding her head tightly with her face scrunched up in pain. Around her was an otherwise tranquil scene, she sat on a bed with white sheets, slightly messy, and the window open allowing a flood of sunlight inside the room. The colors other than Hotaru were sandy and white, yet the girl herself was an image of torment, of internal pain and suffering. 'No Escape' was the caption.

And then another painting caught her eye, again it was one of Hotaru, yet different. She wore her Princess dress and had her glaive in hand, but this one gave off a look of determination, of someone who refused to let the chaos around her drag her down with it. In the surrounding scene there were broken objects. A shattered sword, broken mirror, and a cracked staff. There were roman pillars that had broken, their parts laying on the ground and the roof they held up tilted as if were about to fall and crumble. 'Indifference' was the title.

"_This_ is my favorite portrait." Said Orpha behind Hotaru. The girl turned around to face her again, finding Kioko staring at the picture.

"A lot of these paintings look like you Hotaru." She commented. _'You must have had a strong relationship with your brother.'_ She added.

"Hm, wonder why." Orpha said airily. Kioko jerked her head sharply to stare at Orpha, who looked as though she hadn't said anything and was walking over to another painting.

"She's _always_ doing this to me. Every time I stay with her she always has to make sure I know that she knows something I don't. Like this one time she said, 'Now dearie, the basic fact of life in every important aspect you'll face is that nothing is as it seems, with few acceptations to this rule.' And when I asked what she meant she told me I'd find out." Kioko sighed, "Don't mind her, I gave up trying to figure it all out a while ago." She waved her hand.

"Oh, I see." Hotaru said, though she didn't think it wise to dismiss what Orpha had told them.

***********

__

Journal Entry, Nightmares and Paintings: It happened again, the horrible nightmare that I think I will continue to share with Kioko. But this time it was worse, instead of seeing things from Kioko's perspective, I was looking through the eyes of the killer. And I'm going to tell it like how I was thinking it, however much I don't want to.

It started out horrible, I was attacking a mansion, letting my demons kill off _the residence and doing some of that myself. I hated them all so much, but right now that's not what I was after, I was after…_her_._

And then she was there, stepping onto the battlefield with the blade of her glaive glowing red as she began to slaughter my demons. But I didn't care, let her wear herself out on them. I could always make more without a sweat.

Then she came upon the roof of the building I was attacking and walked towards my perch. "I suppose I overestimated you, I thought you'd be here by the time the 2nd person was killed, not the 20th, Kio-chan." I said sweetly.

"Don't call me that!" Sailor Tarterus hissed.

"Oh, but it's me, Hotaru, remember?" I asked, still using the innocent and sweet voice that belonged to me.

"You're not Hotaru!!! Hotaru would never_ hurt anyone like you have." Kioko spat, holding her black-bladed glaive threateningly._

I merely giggled, "Oh really? Do you have any idea_ what they did to me?!" The voice I was using suddenly turned vicious, it echoed even though we were outside, and it makes me shiver just remembering how it sounded, especially coming out of my mouth. "They killed him, they _murdered_ him!!! You would do the same thing and you know it! They will all die!!! Song of the Glaive!!!" I then let loose into a complicated kata of deadly techniques and moves that were hard to escape from. As I did this I heard a song in my head. I still remember the words to it._

In your creation heaven did decree  
That in your arms sweet death should dwell  
Deep Silent Complete  
Black velvet sea  
The sirens are calling for me  
Saved my soul thinking "This song`s a lie"  
Sand on the shore is so dry  
Deep Silent Complete  
Black velvet sea  
Brave day sinking in endless night  
The age will say "This poet lies"  
Heaven never touched earthly face  
The age will say "This night was ours"  
Blessed with the Deep  
The Silent the Complete

Sound familiar? It should.

After the attack I left Kioko gasping and heaving, wounds upon her flesh bled black with the poison my Glaive inflicted. But she wasn't like those other weaklings, she wouldn't rot away after one cut. Soon I suspected the blood would be red again, symbolizing the leave of poison from her body.

I felt I had already won the battle, I smirked with satisfaction, just one more blow and she would die. But that seemed just so empty, not even giving this thorn in my side a chance to make this fight more interesting. So I stood back, "Go ahead, take your best shot." I told her.

She raised her glaive above her head, the blade of it colored black, and she started chanting an ancient prayer.

I knew what was about to happen after that, but apparently the one who possessed me didn't. She merely had me stand there and wait, thinking Kioko was little threat now that she'd been wounded and most of her energy taken away.

When she unleashed the spell I knew exactly what was going on, and I got out of it swiftly, retreating to my underground stronghold in Saturn. Feeling rather proud of myself, actually. I sat upon my black Crystal throne and closed my eyes to scurry mentally, keeping my eye on Kioko.

She was accepting thanks from what was left of those stupid mortals. It took her long enough, but finally she teleported to Tarterus, showing me exactly where it was. Yes! Finally, it would be mine!!!

I spread my black crystal wings and faded out of my threshold and into space where I flew towards Tarterus. The dark planet that no one knew of and that no one could find. But I found it, thanks to Tarterus, I knew exactly where it was.

The entire planet had been engulfed in black crystal. The trees of the forests were encased, the ponds enclosed, the many landscapes were all covered. Even the creatures who use to live and breath. There were even several pillars that reached to creatures in flight, such as dragons and harpies. For being such a mysterious planet it looked as if there was life at one point. But not any more.

My face smirked, as though feeling proud of herself. Considering the glorious image in front of her, and believing herself to be the indirect cause of it. Though how she could have encased Tarterus in black crystal when she didn't know where it was, I have no idea. Of course, I was hardly sure of anything that was going on, nothing seemed to make sense.

I flew to the temple I'd seen in the previous nightmare. I landed near to the long marble steps and the pillars engraved with runes of different cultures. As I approached I raised my hand into the air, calling forth a collection of blackened lightning, and then I shot it at Tarterus's back.

The lightning spread throughout her body, and oh the scream she made. How I loved to hear her cry of pain and suffering, as my enemy she deserved such suffering.

I entered the temple and she turned around, huffing and unable to keep herself completely standing without the use of her glaive to lean upon. "Clever move, Tarterus," I said with that horrid voice, "But did you honestly think you could seal me_ away with that? Pathetic, I must say." But Kioko's lips curved up a bit, my eyes widened in surprise as I noticed the portal behind her closing. "NO!!!" I shrieked, speeding towards the portal with hopes that I would reach it in time. I knocked Kioko out of the way, out of the temple in fact, and was about to enter the portal itself. I had won! I just knew it!!! But something stopped me, beams from the gray eyes and the lavender eyes shot at me, knocking me out of the temple. It didn't hurt, much. But it was enough to have sent me out and kept me from entering while the portal finished closing._

"Heh," Kioko chuckled, coughing up blood as she raised herself from the ground using her Glaive as a support. I stared at her with such hatred, how dare_ she!!!_

"You." I hissed, slowly stalking over towards her.

"Me." Kioko returned, barely able to stand, but looking at me, unafraid and rebellious.

"You've been a thorn, no, a dagger in my side for far too long." I hissed. I slashed her with my glaive from her right shoulder to her left hip. Kioko fell back down, screaming in pain, but she still looked at me with eyes of defiance, no fear in them. Well, that would change.

I pushed back my bangs, and stared into her eyes, as if forcing her to see my own. Unmasked and with no more shadow to hide it. Kioko's expression changed from the defiant and willful girl she was, to a look of horror, terror as I have never known to see on anyones face. And, as though the image she saw were so horrifying her flesh could not handle it, it started to rot away. And she screamed.

I awoke suddenly to that scream, a scream I couldn't hear with my ears, or my mind, but my soul.

I don't know why my dream had been different, yet almost the same as before. Apparently Kioko's nightmare was like this as well, and it seemed that the vision varies every time I see it.

I can't help but wonder what Mistress 9 would want inside the gates of Tarterus. She had to be after something, but what? I'm afraid to tell Kioko I've been sharing her nightmares, there's probably a good reason why she's not telling us about them.

I got up then, hoping that maybe I could forget about the horrifying vision of killing Kioko. I went into the kitchen where I found Mr. Dursley reading the paper, as usual, and Mrs. Dursley looking out the window, peeking at the lawn across from theirs and pretending to do the dishes. The familiarity of this scene comforted be a bit, though not much.

Maybe seeing Aushran will help_. I thought to myself, taking a bagel to munch on._

"Why is that boy always out on the front porch?" Petunia snuffed, "I can't stand_ how long his parents let his hair grow!"_

"Don't bother yourself with it, dear." Mr. Dursley, who was probably tired of hearing it, sighed. "There's nothing we can really do. It's not like the family cares about their social status."

"But still, what does he do_ out there?" Mrs. Dursley asked._

"He draws." I answered. Startling the two again because I had entered so silently. "He's a published artist in Diagon Alley's museum and he spends every morning on the porch to draw." I explained.

"Oh, an artist!" Petunia said, as though it turned her views about him completely around. Well of course, an artist can get away with dressing in kimonos and having long hair. That's what she was thinking anyway, though not quite as sarcastically as I put it…

"I'll be outside." I told them, exiting the house.

Once outside I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to erase the vision I had seen, and the association with the one all Saturnarians shared with me. I think before I had taken to naming my nightmares so I could refer to them by name, I can't remember what a few of the past ones were named, but I think I'll name the one everyone shared with me 'Shadow's Attack' and the one I keep sharing with Kioko, though it continues to vary, 'Gateway', because it seems to revolve around the gates of Tarterus.

I ate the rest of my bagel and, after a bit of time to myself, eventually made my way over to Aushran. "Ohayo Gosaimasu." I greeted, bowing politely.

"Ohayo Gosaimasu." He returned looking up. He stood up, "We can use the patio, I have all my things set up." He said, motioning to the shaded porch in front of his door. It had a chair set up, facing the wooden swing that hung from the roof with chains. There was an easel set up with a canvas and paint utensils to the side.

"Do you need me to pose?" I asked when we walked up the steps and upon the wooden flooring.

"No, just sit and swing if you want." He answered, sitting down in his chair. He took up a piece of charcoal as I sat down on the swing.

"When you draw…real things and not just things in your dreams, how do you draw them?" I asked, wondering if what I said made sense to him.

Aushran started scratching the surface of the canvas lightly with the charcoal. "Everyone has a darkness," He told me, "and everyone has a light. When I draw lifeless things, like chares and maybe jewelry, I merely draw what they are, what the eye sees. But when drawing something with life, it's not so simple. Merely painting what the eye sees isn't enough, I try to capture both the light and the dark of a person, separate them in a way, and make them real."

"You can see the darkness of someone?" I asked, wondering what this could mean. Aushran looked at me for a moment, and nodded. "What do you see in me?" I asked.

Aushran bit his bottom lip, as if he was hopping I wouldn't ask that. He shook his head slightly, "I can't say exactly. I see only symbolic darkness actually." He said, he then took a deep breath and closed his eyes, as if he was attempting something audacious. "You're not like most humans. Your darkness isn't in your person, you have hardly any flaws, in fact I can't see any flaws whatsoever." He said, though I doubt he was trying for any sort of flattery. But he continued on, not even looking at me as he sketched away on the canvas. "You're darkness is…I suppose it's the power you use instead. Silence, isn't it?" He asked.

I almost forgot the article had mentioned my element as Silence, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised any longer. I nodded, "It is." I answered. But silence was neither good nor evil, it destroyed and healed at the same time. "Can you give form to what you see?" I asked.

Aushran paused a moment, closing his eyes tightly as if trying to finalize something mentally. "A woman, around twenty or so, with unbelievably long hair in an odd style." He answered, as though quoting something actually. "I can't make out her eyes though, they're hidden with shadows."

It was Mistress 9, it had to be. The long hair, the association with the shaded eyes, and the comment about her age appearance, it all fit.

"Sorry," He said a bit quietly. I looked back at him, and could pretty much feel what he was thinking. 'She probably things I'm crazy' or something like that. But I didn't think him crazy in the least. He seems to be having a bit of an odd case. He's gaining his Saturnarian powers back, and yet his memory is still vague.

"For what?" I responded, smiling. He looked up, "You're an artist, of course you're going to see things differently." I told him.

Aushran nodded, though he was a bit red in the face.

Eventually I was able to get him to talk about his family, and apparently everyone in it was solitary. He had a sister, it seemed, a mother and a father too. But everyone seemingly kept to themselves. There wasn't a lot of noise about the house because any electronics that were turned on were turned on to a low volume. Everyone seemed to use non-verbal communication. One that Aushran hadn't understood as the Silent Language quite yet. He admitted that it was odd, however, that he could say things to his little sister that no one else could hear as well as say other things that the entire family could understand, yet anyone visiting wouldn't have a clue about. It seemed to be something he had lived with for all his life and, because his family is mostly solitary, didn't think much about because there was hardly anything to suggest it more than odd.

Some other things I noticed was that he himself hardly knew anything about his parents, other than that which they had communicated mentally with. Though it didn't seem Aushran minded the lack of family bonding or values, in fact it seemed to suit him just fine by the way he talked so calmly about it. "Don't you ever wish for more in the way of family?" I asked him.

"No, not really. We're all pretty content. It's not like we hate each other or anything." Aushran had responded.

Evidently I was spending a little too much time out, because after an hour or so Kioko walked up. "Hello, I knew you were painting her picture, but must you keep her so long?" She asked walking up to us.

Aushran looked up at Kioko and shrugged, "There is never a swift way of making a painting, even the beginning sketch takes a while." He told her, putting up his charcoal. He stood up and bowed politely, "I'm Aushran Hametsu, though you probably already knew that." He said.

"Kioko Night, same here." Kioko answered, returning his bow with one of her own.

Aushran nodded, "You're name scares the bullies in the area."

Kioko folded her arms over her chest and smirked, "Does it? Have you tried?" She asked.

"All I had to say was I knew who you were." He answered.

"Not that you knew me personally, oh no you don't have_ to tell them that!" She said, looking rather proud of herself. She then took a peek at Aushran's sketch. "Whoa, that's, that's…_Hotaru_, for lack of a better word." She said, looking very impressed._

"I'm not really finished." Aushran said, looking as though he'd rather she didn't see it yet.

"It still looks good. Well, Harry, Draco, and I decided we were all going to go out to Hogsmede and blow our allowances, like we have any, but yeah. Would Aushran like to come?" Kioko asked.

"Um…" I trailed off. "Would you?" I asked.

Aushran shrugged. "Maybe another time. I have things to do for Mom today." He answered.

"Oh, well, okay." I said smiling pleasantly. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then, Sayonara." I said, waving goodbye.

"Sayonara." He returned.

"Ja ne." Kioko added as we left. "I kinda like him." She said. All I had to do was look at her and she exclaimed, "No! Not that way!!! I just think he's nice!" almost instantly. I hadn't even been thinking that, to tell you the truth. I couldn't help but start to giggle.

A/N: Before you ask about the nightmares, let me point out that a lot of things in this fic may vary. And the nightmares will continue to vary at times so don't get confused if you read one thing happening here and it being different there.


	32. More Answers, More questions

A/N: I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S BEEN TAKING ME _ENTIRELY_ TOO LONG TO UPTDATE!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'M SO BAD!!! Oh yeah, be warned, if you can't handle horror stories you might not want to continue. Some of this stuff is gonna start getting rather scary. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!

__

Journal entry: I just couldn't have fun on our trip to Hogsmede, can you blame me? I mean, I could smile and laugh like everything was alright, but it was just a mask, a shroud.

It's hard to have fun with the friend you just dreamed you had killed with sadistic pleasure. I know she dreamed that with me, she was the one screaming with her soul, and I could hear it. I wonder if anyone else could too.

We didn't go to Saturn's Eye though, it kind of slipped our minds. So we came back spending most of our money on edibles and jewelry items. Draco and Harry are actually getting along, for the most part at least.

When we got back it was lunch time, so we ate, and then did the usual. Lay around the basement. Though I imagine we'll be doing more than that. It's almost halfway through August, they'll be sending in our book orders and such. When it was time for Draco to go on home I retreated to my room in order to write this all down.

Now it's evening, and in only 2 more hours it'll be the supposed time in which we go on to sleep. But if I have another nightmare like the ones I've been having, I'll just stop sleeping.

Hotaru closed her book and looked over at her clock. _7:00, maybe I can delay sleep if I claim to be working on something._ Hotaru thought, she opened her book again, only this time to the informative page instead of her journal. _Turning lead into gold sounds like a time-consuming spell to accomplish, better try turning wood into platinum instead._ Okay, she wasn't _that_ desperate, and besides, her book would tell her how to do it anyway. Though it might take time just to learn the spell…_Good enough_. She thought, turning the page. Maybe if she worked on it long enough so she could do it kinetically, that would take a good amount of time and energy. Hotaru started reading.

*********

****

"Please! Spare me, Messiah!!!" They groveled, oh how their begging hurt her ears. Saturn was the planet of Silence, must they pollute it with such useless noise?

The shadowy figure flicked her hand, and upon the gesture a demon sprouted and began devouring the screaming knight. She watched as it ripped off his armor and began to feast on his flesh, eating him while he squirmed and screamed with agony.

Dark Saturn turned to another, already wounded, but still begging among the several others that were already dead. "If I didn't spare them, what makes you think I'll spare you?" She asked. "Take care of them!" Her voice, the voice that struck fear into the hearts of all mortals, commanded. Demons sprouted like a plague and began making chaos among the living.

The figure flew gracefully to the top of the lesser castle she was attacking and perched. She then waited, watching her demons, the one she could create with a mere flick of the wrist, and watching them kill off the members and servants of the house.

She could care less about attacking this particular house, there was no meaning in it whatsoever, however. Whenever she attacked something that…_thorn_ seemed to sprout up to defy her. And for a good long while she'd done so quite irritatingly well. But now, oh now, the thorn would be plucked and burned to ashes, though not before it lead her to its rose.

In time, her objective appeared. Killing off her demons with her own glaive. It was not as great as the Silence Glaive that the shadowed figure held, but it was enough of a little sister to be trouble. The Key to Tarterus was nothing to sneeze at, and curse the gods for letting such a willful wench get a hold of it. Still, the Silence Glaive had powers not even she had figured out how to tap into, and was continually a far better weapon by a mile.

"You finally came," The figure said, rising and turning to meet her foe, "I overestimated you, I figured you'd be here by the time the 3rd person was killed, not the 13th." The figure said, using the sweet, innocent voice of the body she occupied.

"Shut up and fight." Tarterus snapped, positioning the black blade of her glaive threateningly. Strange though, why was the blade black?

"But, Kio-chan, do you really want to fight me?" Asked the innocent voice.

"Don't, call, me, that." The senshi hissed slowly and dangerously, leering at her from under the shade of her raven blue hair.

"But I always call you that, Kio-chan. Remember?" She asked, again with a sweet voice.

"No, you're not Hotaru. Hotaru has never killed before in her life, and she never would either!" Kioko exclaimed, pointing her gloved finger at the figure.

"Are you so sure about that?" She asked sweetly. "THIS WORLD KILLED MY LOVE, YOU ALL DESERVE TO DIE!!!" She shrieked with the frightening, echoing voice that seemed to carry for miles on end. Which was her intent. Let them know why, let them know what she intended, and they will fear her all the more. "Song of the Glaive!!!" She shrieked letting loose the attack.

When the song was done Kioko was left heaving, panting, and having to use her glaive for support. She didn't have a chance.

"Death Reborn, Revolution!!!" The figure cried, calling forth the ultimate powers of Silence and concentrating them into a single blast, of which she unleashed upon her enemy.

Though, this time she underestimated Sailor Tarterus. Kioko put the blade of her glaive in front of her and, somehow, she was able to split the concentration of destruction into two, lesser waves of energy around her.

"Hm, it seems you have some slight skill." The figure smirked, like that would matter in the end. "Okay then, take you're best shot." She opened herself up as a target.

Kioko took the opportunity and positioned her glaive in front of her. She then began reciting an odd chant, and only when she nearly finished did the dark form realize what she was up to.

"Oh no you don't." She whispered under her breath, disappearing just before the attack could hit her.

The walls of her stronghold gave off a bit of a metallic look as the dark colors gracefully changed and shifted themselves into other places and other colors. Black crystals floated in the air, some rooted in their position, others moved in their own circle. Some were big, some small, some in the middle. Around the edges of the walls there were shoots of this black crystal, acting as pillars for the ceiling. The floor was shrouded with mist, there was no telling what kind of creatures lived in it for the mist was so deep.

The room itself had items in it, placed with chaotic order. One of the larger floating crystals held an orb meant to record events and play them back. Another crystal that was rooted against the wall held her shelves of books, another shelves of potion items, and many more of the floating crystals carried items that were more or less useless to her.

As for the size of the room, it was as large, if not larger than, a Quittach field, allowing much room for production of the 'special' demons and creatures she made. And sometimes the cocoons needed to hatch these took up a lot of space and even power from the crystals themselves.

The black throne she sat upon hung in the air, accompanied by floating crystal slates of which she could put items upon so that she could have them out in the open. As she sat down upon the throne she called one of the smaller crystals to help her scurry. _And Merlin said bigger crystals were better_, she huffed. It was _much_ more efficient to use smaller crystals. Though for weaklings like these mortals she hated so very, very much a bigger crystal might be better.

Ah, there she was. The figure watched her enemy in the crystal and in her mind. Mingling with those who were left of the house residence. The nobles had been more or less unharmed, and by that they weren't mortally wounded like all those who lay dead on the battlefield.

__

Come now, you must have more important things to do. She thought to her foe, Sailor Tarterus.

And there it was, at long last! Kioko had teleported to her guardian moon, showing the figure exactly where it was.

The next moment she was there, marveling over the black crystal casing of the entire planet with sadistic satisfaction. She took a few moments to do so and then she flew with her great black crystal wings to the temple that held the Gates of Tarterus.

The four paths, heading north, south, east, and west led from the circular temple which held the Gate within it's alabaster confining. The roman-like pillars that held up the circular roof were engraved with runes, which looked a bit gaudy to the shadow. _I'd expect no less from the proud race of drow and their own temples, adorned in more runes than mortals would care to think existed._ She thought with a smirk as she landed upon the southward path. The only ground that had not been encased with the curse of Black Crystal was the paths closest to the temple as well as the temple itself. Which was to be expected, of course.

And there was her foe, or at least her back as she faced the capricious deluge of colors that was the Gates to Tarterus. Of course it was the most magnificent sight to behold, the divine tended to get a bit flashy from time to time.

The Silent Messiah raised her hand in the air to call forth a concentration of black lightning. She then flung it at Kioko, causing the girl to scream in mid-prayer. "Thank you ever so much for leading me here, Kio-chan." Said the innocent, sweet voice of Saturn's princess.

The senshi of Tarterus clutched her glaive and used it to help her face the shrouded figure, who merely smirked at the attempt. "Don't. Call. Me. That." She hissed, panting as she did.

"Oh you're so threatening now that you're nearly dead." The figure chuckled as she stepped foreword. She stopped for an instant, and frowned at the senshi's smirk. Then she noticed the gates, and they were closing!!! "NO!!!" her hiss echoed throughout the temple. She flapped her great wings and flew towards the gate, tossing the senshi aside as she did.

  
But just before she entered the gates the statues with the lavender and gray jewels for eyes sent beams of white and gray light, not enough to hurt the shadow, no, but enough to send her out of the temple and to stun her long enough for the gate to finish closing.

"YOU!!!" the shadow snarled, stalking towards the one who had thwarted her entry into the gates.

"Me." Sailor Tarterus chuckled, holding herself up with her glaive and standing just outside the temple on one of the long steps. The shadow jumped and gracefully flipped in the air as she landed right in front of her. The entire temple shook with her furry. "Careful, that look doesn't become that face." Tarterus taunted, looking up at the shade without fear, bearing defiant eyes.

The shadow raised her glaive and slashed the girl from her right shoulder to her left hip. Tarterus was flung back, toppling off the steps, and screaming in pain as she lost her own glaive. Dark Saturn slowly walked over to the limp form of Sailor Tarterus, knowing she wasn't dead, yet. "You, you have been a thorn, no a dagger, in my side for far too long." She kicked the senshi over and grabbed her enemy by the collar, lifting her up to eye level.

"Well, then my life hasn't been in vain." She said, spitting out the words as she couched blood onto the shadow's gloved arm. Once she finished she merely smirked.

Then, the figure seemingly banished the shade that concealed her eyes, and opened them, as if she had them closed all this time. Kioko's expression changed into that of fear, terror. She wasn't even able to scream from her throat, but her expression was enough. the skin around her eyes began to rot, her mouth deformed itself into that screaming position, blotches of skin in other parts of her body decayed as well.

When the soul let out it's shrill, inhuman screech, indicating the death of this being, the figure was satisfied and she closed her eyes again. The shadow that covered them returned. "Obliviation." She whispered, pointing her glaive at the temple. The next moment it was in shambles, the three statues still stood, but that was to be expected. At least the temple itself was gone.

The shadow then turned to Kioko's, rather deformed, body. She lifted it up again, exchanging her glaive for a dagger, and carved a deep line into the neck. _Symbolism is such fun._ She thought maliciously.

Now, how to present to the counsel that their last defense was dead? Oh yes, they were having a meeting within the time period of 6 days, weren't they? The perfect opportunity to show Selenity _exactly_ what she was dealing with. 

The Silent Messiah smirked as she watched the counsel gather in her scurrying crystal. The beloved Sailor Tarterus had been reported missing, no doubt. And that would cause much suspicion upon the counsel members of the 9 planets (10 if you were counting the moon). Which would do well for her dramatic entrance. Of course it may take time to teleport, given that they were holding the meeting in the moon's castle, as usual.

She waited for a bit, let them get comfortable and otherwise relaxed for the meeting. After all, no one would _dare_ attack the moon kingdom while Selenity held the Silver Crystal. The figure snorted, letting a mortal like Selenity get a hold of the Silver Crystal had to be the stupidest move the gods could have made. Mortals couldn't handle the jewel's power efficiently without getting themselves more or less killed, if not weakened.

The figure smirked as the subject inevitably came to Saturn as well as to the disappearance of Sailor Tarterus. _Time to make my move._ She thought, smirking. She smashed the crystal in her hand and sucked out all it's raw power. She'd need it to quicken the teleportation spell.

Grabbing the body of Sailor Tarterus (Which would have become a trophy had she not found a better use for it), she then teleported herself just before the doors to the counsel chamber. Flashy entrances were for the gods, merely walking in as though it were normal would give more fright to those who discovered exactly who she was. And it wouldn't alert her presence to everyone at once, unlike what creating a foreboding portal to step out of would do.

Unfortunately there were, of course, guards.

"Hey yo—" one tried, but within the blink of an eye the six guards were suddenly encased with black crystal, unable to move.

Dark Saturn calmly opened the doors and walked in, dragging along with her the body of Sailor Tarterus.

"It isn't our problem!" exclaimed a hot-headed noble.

"It will become your problem if—" Came in a Saturnarian.

"I believe you're missing someone." The figure's cold, frightening voice echoed throughout the room. She then threw Kioko's body onto the table, making sure that the face was visible to everyone.

Oh the screams they made, it was just the kind of scene she had wished for, chaos was being made as the cowardly nobles and royalty members closest to her jumped from their seats in order to be at a safer distance. As if it would matter if she decided to attack. But, given that the body wasn't use to harboring her power just yet, she only had 10 minutes, at most, and then she would be forced to use the rest of the power she could exert in order to teleport herself back to Saturn. A 10 minutes she intended to use pleasurably.

"That was your last defense, I think." Said the figure, jumping gracefully onto the table. Gaining the desired reaction from the nobles still sitting. "It's too bad, really." She said smirking, "Had you heeded her warnings this might not have happened." She said to Selenity. Who was holding her ground, looking defiant yet still having a little bit of fear, unlike the stubborn senshi, who's face was currently a deformed mask, showing nothing but complete and utter terror in its expression.

"What do you want?" Selenity asked, through clenched teeth.

"What do I want? What do _I_ want? _I_ want the death of the entire mortal race, of course. And, though the Guardian of Tarterus has been able to stop me from doing this all at once, I can still pick you all off one by one. Once I'm finished with Saturn, I'll move on the Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Whose guardians I have already killed, so they won't be much trouble. And then I will come on down to Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Venus, and finally to the earth and the moon. I never was _just_ Saturn's problem, _Your Highness_, but you see, you're most powerful force against me resided in Saturn, so therefore it's been taking quite a while to eradicate the inhabitance. But don't worry, you'll get to deal with me soon enough." And with a round of malevolent laughter, the dark figure disappeared back to Saturn. Leaving Kioko's dead body for the nobles to scream over.

Dark Saturn collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily and watching her skin turn from pale blue to pale white instead. She trembled, unable to even hold herself up. So she fell flat onto the ground, powerless to stop from shaking as her form changed from that of the ominous shadow to a pale, raven haired princess, clothed in a violet and black dress.

Hotaru curled up into a ball and started crying helplessly. Her blood-like tears stained the knees of her dress, but she didn't care. It didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered anymore. Except stopping the demon who continued to kill her people through her. The princess pulled out the dagger her possessor had used to cut open Kioko's neck and slit the ligaments in her legs, making sure the cuts were deep. She then went to her wrists, crying as she cut her left, and then painfully did her right while causing her left wrist to bleed even more.

She laid back, exhausted, and waited.

"Your Highness!!!" Gasped a familiar voice. Hotaru turned her head to see Rune approaching her. "What—how—why—where…" the copper headed girl trailed off, unable to speak any more as she bent down. She lifted Hotaru up and supported her.

"Tell everyone I'm sorry, and tell Papa that I love him dearly." Hotaru chocked out.

"I-I will…Hotaru." She said, bloody tears of her own poured down her cheeks.

"I just wish…" But she said no more. The next moment Hotaru passed out because of all the blood-loss, soon to be dead.

"What?! What do you wish?!" Rune exclaimed, trying to shake her princess into telling her.

Hotaru sat straight up in her bed, sweat dripped from her entire body and she shook, unable to stop. There was blood, streaking down from her eyes and all over her cheeks. There was also blood coming from her forehead, in the shape of her symbol no doubt.

The entire room could have been made of glass and positioned right in the sunlight for how well she could see. And the waves of smoke didn't conceal much anyway. They moved away from the sound of her heaving breath, and when she pushed the covers off of her in order to get up. She now understood what that smoke was, it was silence. She was seeing the silence in the air. And it would disappear once there was enough noise in the room.

"What is going on?" She asked into the darkness. The silence curled away from her voice and made odd patterns all around the room. Hotaru used a simple spell to clean everything up, including herself, and got dressed. She'd forget about the nightmare, she could ask for books from Glandria, or Setsuna. She could keep herself busy learning more spells, and especially learning how to make a potion that would keep her from sleeping. There was no _way_ she was going to risk another vision like that. How could Kioko stand it!? To be killed every night, but what was worse? Being killed, or being the killer.

"Mistress 9, leave me alone!" Hotaru whispered. But she was only greeted with faint laughter, though it was still there. However it subsided in another moment. _There has to be a way out of this, there just _has_ to be!!!_ She thought, adorning her normal black attire. She put on the dark amethyst cross Draco had given her and then started brushing out her hair, viewing herself in the mirror and doing so without light.

It took a bit longer to brush it all out than normal, probably because she'd been wreathing in her bed. The covers had been all tangled when she woke so that was a very likely possibility, however little it mattered.

__

"I just wish…" What had she wished? If only she could remember. Maybe that was a clue. Of course it could have been, "I just wish I had been stronger." Or "I just wish none of this ever happened." And others such as these.

Hotaru shook her head, _Don't think about it. Don't think about it._ She told herself firmly, banishing the thoughts from her mind. She set her brush down and turned away from the mirror. _Just don't think about it._ She closed her eyes tightly, then opened them again. Welcoming the darkness as her eyes switched back to normal sight.

The normal scene of seeing Mr. Dursley reading the paper, Mrs. Dursley spying out the window, and Dudley wolfing down his breakfast calmed Hotaru more than she thought it could. The familiarity of this image was an odd comfort, though Dudley normally wasn't up this early, but it was still a comfort.

Hotaru took a bagel from the pantry and ate it quickly. "I'll be outside." She said. By now the Dursleys were use to her silent entry and call when she exited so only Dudley was startled that she was suddenly there.

Hotaru walked on across the street and, as usual, Aushran was sitting on the steps to his porch drawing. "Ohayo." She greeted.

"Ohayo." He answered, getting up from his perch. He went on over to his easel, which was already set up, and Hotaru took her place on the swing.

She didn't much feel like talking, she wanted to think to herself for a bit. And Aushran wasn't the kind of person who started up the conversation, he didn't question her on why she seemed down either, of which Hotaru was very grateful.

__

Who did you love Mistress 9? Hotaru asked, remembering the part in her nightmare when the figure screamed her rage. _Who did they kill? And who are they?_ She wondered. But, nothing, not even a taunting chuckle. _What happened that made you want to kill the entire human race?_ Something Orpha had told her when she met her suggested that Mistress 9 wasn't always that way. What if the killing of this certain person had made Mistress 9 the way she is?

But one thing still bothered her, how did Mistress 9 get so powerful? There had to be more of a means other than Silence. Provided, she herself wasn't sure just how mighty a force Silence could be, not even Galaxia or Setsuna knew that. But, still. When Hotaru had been revived on earth, and Mistress 9 was inside of her, she wasn't so powerful that she could have accomplished such horrible things on her own. And didn't she have the power of silence with her then? It just didn't make sense!!!

Maybe she was still weak at the time, maybe Pharaoh 90 couldn't have controlled her if she was so strong and therefore kept her from awakening her full power. But still…it was plausible, yet there was something amiss with that theory, as though it were too cliché to be right. Or rather, too obvious in a way.

__

And what about her eyes? Why did looking into her eyes kill people? Hotaru asked herself. It didn't do that before. _None of this seems to fit!_

"Something's troubling you." Aushran said softly, still sketching on the canvas with his charcoal. It wasn't a question, more like a statement meant to bring out the subject.

Hotaru looked up, then looked back down at her hands. "Hai…" She said.

"I mean, you have a fairly large roll to play in all of this, dealing with You-Know-Who and the sudden realization of your Senshi. There are a lot of things to stress you. But it's more than that, isn't it?" He asked.

"How…" Hotaru trailed off, looking at him and wondering what he was thinking. But his face was like an impassive mask, and she certainly wasn't going to invade his mind with her own.

He relaxed, putting his charcoal up and sat back. "When I draw a person, I end up sketching what they're mood reveals. You're brooding on things that are causing me to make mistakes on the portrait I already began. That's how I know." He answered.

"You can really see what people's moods are like?" Hotaru asked. Kioko could hardly do that with her Silence. And if she was one of the stronger Saturnarians that had to mean that only the direct royal family could tap into emotions and thoughts. Meaning he could very well be her brother!

"In, a way. They come out when I sketch the person who is feeling them. If that makes any sense." He answered.

Hotaru nodded. "So if I think about other things you'll be able to continue the sketch?" She asked.

"Hai. Talk about something." He answered, picking up his charcoal again.

"Um, okay." Hotaru smiled.

*********

Hotaru yawned, but she shook her head and continued to read her book. No, tonight she was _not_ going to sleep. On no account was she going to risk another nightmare like the one she had last night.

The day had passed like any other, and it didn't seem as though Kioko had had the same nightmare. But she could just as easily hide her thoughts as she could express them. They'd stopped having glaive practice lessons, but Kioko wanted to start up again so they had gone outside in the back yard to do so. However, a curious neighbor kid peeked over the fence and they had to stop, though right after they obliterated his memory.

Now Hotaru was researching that all-nighter potion she was going to use. It supposedly kept you awake all night without any side effects (though it made you grow hair if you currently had cancer). It did require a good many items she did not yet have, but one trip to Diagon Alley would fix that.

But her mind wondered back to last night, her previous nightmare. It had put more light, more life to some of the things they already knew, and added more questions as well. _Who did you love Mistress 9?_ She asked. But there was no answer, silence, it was as if Mistress 9 was no longer listening, no longer there. But she was, Hotaru knew better. Mistress 9 saw, heard, and knew everything she did, said, and thought.

But what could Mistress 9 be thinking?

Again, Hotaru yawned and shook her head to clear out cobwebs. She watched the black smoky substance that was silence move about and away from her breathing. The room was pitched black, yet she could see as if it were alight with sunshine. She turned to look at the full sized mirror beside her bed. _When I was in Voldemort's hidout, I used the mirrors to move from my room into the one Voldemort was about to kill Draco in. Could I do that again?_ She asked herself. She stood up, the sound of her movement made the black waves scatter and make odd patterns in the air. Her footsteps made no sound though, and she walked over to her mirror. She tapped its surface, the noise caused the silence to make odd patterns all around the room.

How did she do that, how had she gone through the mirror? She was panicking at the time, so it was hard to tell exactly _how_. Hotaru looked around the room, watching the waves of Silence, bend a bit as her hair made just a bit of noise in its movement. _I can use these waves._ She told herself, _if I take them, if I force them around me, I won't make any sound whatsoever._ She raised her hand to tap the mirror again, but this time she willed the black smoke around her and the mirror, and there was no sound.

She remembered the one attack she used unwillingly, the Silence Embryo Rupture, it had used these black waves to keep noise from being heard, but it had also frozen everything in its place. Maybe she could use little bits of that same attack, only concentrate it.

Hotaru walked over to her desk and, forcing the waves to muffle all sound, she opened the drawer and took out a hairbrush. She then closed it back. She then held the brush up and concentrated the silence waves around it. they engulfed the brush and began to turn a violet shade as they were bent to her will. She then let go of the brush and it stayed in place, as if it were frozen. She then let go of her hold on it, and it stayed in the air.

Hotaru closed her eyes, and then opened them again, banishing the spell she had wrapped around the brush. It fell to the floor, but made no sound. Though she was the one controlling the fact that there wasn't any sound, it made her shiver and feel as though she were in some sort of horror movie. _Perhaps this is why people think Silence is evil._ She thought to herself.

Hotaru walked back over to the mirror, could she use silence the same way on the mirror? Could she turn it into a portal. _'Show me another place'_ She whispered in the silent language. Then the smoke, as if obeying her command, turned violet around the mirror and began making ripples in it, as though dropping tiny things into a pond of still water. The image she saw changed from her own reflection, to that of something else. A shop it looked like, lit only by candles. It looked dark, as in ominously dark. The shop itself was open, though outside it was obviously night. Hotaru raised her hand and put her finger through the mirror, it felt as though she were passing through a line of cool, still water. She stepped into the mirror, and finally came out the other side.

Hotaru's eyes adjusted to the added light of the candles so they wouldn't blind her, and then she banished the spell on the mirror so that it returned to her reflection and not her room.

__

What am I looking for? She asked herself, walking quietly down the wall of shelves. _Is there a reason I'm here?_ She asked herself. She peeked around the corner, hearing a little bit of movement, and saw a woman at the desk of the shop. She was bend over a book that she was reading by candle light and looked as though she were searching through it. Her hair was a bit passed her shoulders, raven purple, and her skin was pale white. The two major traits of Saturnarians, as Hotaru understood. Though that didn't really mean she was Saturnarian exactly.

Hotaru looked around, yes this was obviously a shop, she saw the outside of the glass window and it was on a street of shops. She could see the darkly cloaked people walking down it too, each seemed to be hiding their faces with hoods or dark hair.

__

What am I looking for? Hotaru asked again, turning back to the actual store. It had plenty of objects and nick-knacks, but it was mostly books. So she walked over to the shelves of books and started looking around. She emptied her mind and tried to focus on something that she might be here for.

But perhaps she wasn't here for a reason, perhaps she was here randomly and could just enjoy the silence of the night away from all her troubles.

Hotaru walked to the door of the shop, being sure to make no noise, and kept the bell above the door from ringing as she exited. She lowered her head down so as to go with the flow of the crowd and walked down the path silently.

It felt like a dream, an oddly…nice dream. It was nighttime and everything was dark, yet she could still make out details as if it were day. But there's a difference between walking down a street in the night, the air is different, the sky is different, and it's very quiet. It seemed very comforting, like she belonged. Perhaps it was the fact that darkness shrouded almost everything, no one knew her here because they couldn't make out her details in the dark.

Maybe she _wasn't _here to look for something, maybe she was just here to enjoy the night. She found herself walking into a place that reminded her of Rings and she sat down at one of the tables. Soon she started hearing them, she started hearing the people in the café talk in the silent language. It seemed as if everyone was in the same conversation though, different people spoke though it would be hard to tell who was saying what.

__

'Have you heard? The Dark Lord has found a new weapon.'

'I've heard. What is it?'

'No one really knows. You think he's found out how to tap into the power of Silence?'

'Ridiculous! Only the Messiah can do such a thing! It would be treachery if he tried to take her power.'

'He will try to get us all on his side.'

'Only the Messiah may rule us!'

'He will try, you know this.'

'He has tried to take the Messiah himself.'

'He wouldn't dare do anything against her wishes.'

'We do not know this! He may be a traitor to the Throne of Saturn!'

'Should we try to destroy him?'

'Our Messiah told us the story of her escape in the Daily Prophet.'

'She was hiding the truth! You know this, would you tell the Ministry of Magic that the most powerful of all Dark Wizards just showed you to the door? He wouldn't dare_ keep her against her wishes! He wouldn't be able to.'_

'You're right. Long live the Messiah!'

Hotaru wished they'd stop talking about that. She wanted to forget about the entire thing. But…then again. What about that weapon they were talking about? _'Who knows of the Dark Lord's weapon?' _She asked into the conversation.

__

'I do. I've overheard one of the Death Eater's talking about it. It's like a power, but I don't think it's Silence at all. I think the Dark Lord has finally found out how to gain immortality!' said a new voice.

There was a round of mental exclamations to take place of gasps, but some people physically took in breath. _'It doesn't matter, if he is a traitor to the Messiah we will destroy him. But we must wait until we've proven this as fact.'_

'If he is immortal how will we destroy him?' 

'We_ won't. We can't if he is as powerful as we've been told. But the Messiah could.'_

'There's a lot we don't know.' Hotaru put in.

__

'There is, I agree. Who would be willing to share what they know?' Asked one of the more reasoning voices.

__

'I don't know much, but I have opinions. We are all Saturnarian, we are all like brothers and sisters. We all know a little of what the other planets did to Saturn, and we all are loyal to the Silent Messiah. This I know, soon the Silver Alliance will be born again, soon we will be back on our home planet of Silence. It has been in the recent generation that we've been reborn, something is going on. Something triggered our resurrections. Perhaps if we find out what this something is we'll be one step closer to knowing more.' Spoke someone else.

__

He's right, Hotaru thought, _All these Saturnarians being reborn, something must have triggered it! But what? And how?…maybe…just maybe…there's something going on with the Silver Crystal! It was the very stone that sealed Saturn away after all, it could be connected to all of this._ She thought. _But why did all this only start after Chaos's "defeat"?_ Hotaru questioned. It didn't make much sense. _Could it be connected to Mistress 9's rise? Could everything that's been happening be connected?!_

'I know something a few of you might not.' Said another voice. _'Harry Potter, he's a Saturnarian as well.'_

That brought about another round of mental exclamations as well as physical gasping. _'But then, the Dark Lord is a traitor! It's a well known fact that Harry Potter has the Messiah's approval, but being of Silence as well?'_

'We are all suppose to be brothers and sisters, it is a high crime for a brother to kill a brother.'

'I say we establish a link to every Saturnarian! Become our own silent army and rise up against the rest of the planets!' 

'The Messiah will not approve.' Hotaru dared to put in.

__

'Why wouldn't she? It is only right that the Messiah command this solar system.'

'She is friends with the other princesses, why should she want to rule over them?' Hotaru added.

__

'You are right, the Messiah is a compassionate being, and we shouldn't do anything to displease her.'

'But why? It is only Saturn's right!' Exclaimed another.

Hotaru looked over, catching her reflection in a nearby mirror. _I think I've heard enough._ She thought to herself. _It'd be best to leave before I cause any trouble._

'What are your thoughts on the situation?' someone asked her.

__

'Mine?' she questioned.

__

'Yes.'

'I think that we should learn a good deal more before making any assumptions. Do any of us know exactly what happened on Saturn? No, we should wait and learn more. Pass knowledge between ourselves. We are ignorant of many things, and ignorance is dangerous when concerning such an immense subject.' She answered.

__

'Well put.'

'Why do I get the feeling that you know more than you let on?'

'Who cares! Why are we all just sitting here? We should be out gaining information from others!'

Hotaru took this time to get up out of her chair and walk to the mirror silently, hoping no one else had the kind of night vision she did. She wrapped the waves of silence around the mirror and told it to take her to her room. She saw her room from her own mirror and quickly walked through it, banishing the spell right after she went through, hoping no one saw her.

Hotaru took a deep breath and let it out. It seemed like the more things she found out the harder it was to deal with life in general. How would she explain to Kioko and Harry how she learned Voldemort had a new weapon? _I could tell them I saw it in a dream…_She thought. But hadn't she lied to them enough? She'd been keeping so much a secret, like Kioko. Eventually she'd have to tell Kioko about those nightmares. Who knows, maybe Kioko would be obliged to help her with that All-Nighter potion and they could stay up all night together.

Hotaru looked at her hands and fingered her Father's ring. "Whatever happens, whatever's going on. I promise I will continue to fight, Papa." She said to it. Too bad she didn't feel as confident as she sounded.


	33. Looking Back

A/N: REALLY SORRY YOU GUYS!!! My chapters are dragging so much! Waaaaaaah!!!! Oh well, I'll just have to push it more. Eventually I might get back to dishing out a chapter a day, maybe.

"It seems kinda dull around here, doesn't it?" Kioko asked, poking at her food with her fork. She yawned. "It's like every day's the same thing."

"Oh really? Mind explaining this?" Hotaru asked holding up a particular article in the Daily Prophet.

Of course, Kioko's first reaction was to look innocent, but then she saw the title, "Hogwarts Exchange Student Kikyo Night, A Real Student or a Real Ditz?" And it had a picture of Kikyo falling down a set of stairs in an extremely embarrassing position.

"Oh thaaaaaaaat." Kioko smirked, "Now Hotaru, do you really think I don't know how to use an owl?" She asked.

"You pushed her down the stairs in that picture didn't you?" Harry questioned. Mr. Dursly put down his own paper to take a look at the picture himself.

"Why Harry, however did you guess?" Kioko asked, looking more innocent than ever.

Hotaru sighed and put the article up, having no intention of reading it. "Kioko, some day you're going to mess with the wrong people and you're not gonna be able to scheme your way out of it." She said shaking her head.

"Nonsense, I have an endless supply of resources at my fingertips there's nothing I can't scheme my way out of!" Kioko said with a wave of her hand. "By the way, Hotaru, did you get much sleep last night? You look a bit tired?" She asked.

"I did wake up once or twice but I'm fine." Hotaru lied. _Why do I keep doing this? Why can't I tell them the truth?_ Hotaru smiled and finished her bagel. "I'll be outside." She said getting up from the table.

Fact of the matter was, she felt terrible. Her eyelids wanted to shut so badly, but she couldn't let them or she might have another nightmare. She'd rather feel this way than go through that again. The last nightmare was worse than all the rest combined, and it seemed they all had kept getting worse. If she saw any more, if she were to see that same nightmare in a different, more horrifying vision (though that didn't seem possible), she didn't know what she'd do. But she couldn't stand it, she couldn't take all those images coming into her mind.

Hotaru used the fence she was near for support and did her best not to throw up at the memories. The rotting flesh was bad in itself, but seeing a man being eaten while he was still screaming, and eaten by a demon, it was too much. Only through force of will did she keep her breakfast down in her stomach. _It can't go on like this forever._ She told herself. _I have to do something, I have to tell someone. But why? Why do I feel as though I should keep this all a secret? What is keeping me from doing anything other than sit around?!_

Hotaru continued to walk down the street, she couldn't go to Aushran right now, she couldn't face him now. He would see what she was feeling, he'd know she was troubled, and this time, this time, while she couldn't get that nightmare out of her mind, he wouldn't be able to cheer her up again.

Hotaru kept her face hidden in her hair and just walked until she found a busy road. She didn't stop to go back, she just continued aimlessly.

In time it felt as if she were just walking like a zombie, completely unaware of anything around her, she merely walked. But it wasn't Mistress 9 this time, it was her, she was making herself sick and didn't know how to get out of it.

Then she stopped and stared. In front of her was a brick wall, she'd wandered into an alley without meaning to.

__

This is the wrong path to chose. She thought. _But I'm lost…I can't just take another path…I have to go back._

She had to go back, she had to remember, all the things that had happened, she had to go back. Her first nightmare, there was a message in her first nightmare. One that imbedded itself in her mind. "With each conversion from dark to light the balance becomes obscure. Be warned, for the dark is rising." That was it. That had been the first clue.

  
_Now I know what it means._ Hotaru thought to herself. _Many of the enemies we have faced have turned to the light, Galaxia had been are strongest enemy yet, she must have been the last straw. That is why the dark is rising, that is why Mistress 9 has suddenly become stronger, that is why all of these things are happening. The balance between good and evil is obscure, good has too much hold of this world, and now evil is strengthening._ She told herself. It was a warning after all, she had known this was going to happen, and there wouldn't have been any way to stop it had she been able to figure out the message in detail before. It was out of their hands, the war between good and evil will continue, because there has to be a balance.

__

But I won't give up, I promised not to give up. Hotaru took a deep breath and turned around.

It seemed her own fault, this was just too common a scene for it to have passed her by. 5 punks, gangsters, were standing in her way out. "Hey there little lady." Said the one in the middle smirking.

"You're awfully brave to come into our turf." Said another.

She must have looked like the easiest target then, a pale, week looking girl with a breakable air about her up against five boys brought up by the harsh streets where survival of the fittest takes it's place.

"Can I ask a question?" Hotaru asked softly.

"Sure babe, whatever." The leader waved.

"What do you believe in?" She asked, her eyes were hidden by her hair.

"In strength." He just shrugged. "The more strength a man has, the more he can take with it, and the more strength he can gain."

"But what happens when you have all the power in the world, and yet it tortures you? What would you do if you were immortal and couldn't die? What would you do, if you were stuck with both the responsibility of a horrifying power, and the torment of your own demons? There would be no way out, not even death could save you because you can't die." She said.

"There's no such thing as immortality." He spat, "Stop gibbering and get to the point!"

"You are wrong. Soon, you'll see. Everyone will know. The war between the three is about to begin as the war between good and evil continues. Right now, you have a purpose, you stand in my way as an obstacle, symbolic to what goes on behind the surface of your world." A look of confusion and fear spread on their faces.

"Freak!!!"

"Monster!!!" they cried.

Hotaru looked at herself as they ran. Her body was encased with a violet glow, and her forehead shone with the symbol of Saturn. Hotaru watched as her hand began to ripple, as though it were water, and disappear. The world around her rippled like water, the colors blurred.

__

I must go back, one way or another. Hotaru thought. The colors came together and she found herself in her room. Hotaru instantly sat down on her bed and brought out the Book of Silence and turned to her Journal section, where she had all her notes and entries.

********

__

Journal Entry: I knew about this from the beginning. Looking back, I see it. I felt it ever since I'd been reborn! I thought it was depression, but no, now I see, it wasn't. I had felt Mistress 9 awakening, I felt Silence bringing the Saturnarians back, I felt it, I knew there was something about Voldemort. But how?

"Your world, their world, and the others' world are all about to collide. The Messiah of Silence shall begin and end this action. You, Hotaru Tomo, will save and destroy all three of these worlds." _That was one thing I read in the Book of Silence, one clue to all of this. I did begin the merge between the worlds. Sure the others went to Hogwarts before me, but until I went there no one else knew anything about the Senshi. Now everyone knows._

In my first entry I had considered that Voldemort was Chaos reborn, perhaps that was a suspicion of mine, but how Voldemort has become a pawn of Chaos, it's as if that assumption was true. Maybe it was coincidence, maybe it wasn't. I'd also read about the Prophecy between Harry and Riddle. Though from what I can tell it has little to do with much, other than the fact that one has to kill the other in the end. Of course Riddle wouldn't want to be the one to die, so it makes sense that he'd go after Harry himself. I also had a feeling that I had a part in that whole thing, Was this just another sneaking suspicion? Or an actual thought, a premonition of the future as my first nightmare had been?

I'm not sure if this has anything to do with all this, but in my second entry I mentioned that I was learning things very fast. Maybe there's a reason behind this too, and maybe it's just a coincidence. But are there any coincidences any more?

Oh my goodness, I've been reading over my first encounters with Ryuuza and it's hard not to start laughing. He's grown so much since then, we all have. It seems like such a long time ago, longer than two years even. I was pretty nervous then, and started acting a bit out of character. Though I imagine the book had something to do with that.

I remembered Kioko once I saw her, I knew she was familiar. It was probably the pale skin and raven hair, but…I'm not sure. I think I knew she was more, I mean…Draco, Harry, and I were friends on Saturn and I didn't really find anything quite familiar about them at first…but maybe my nightmares have the answer to that. I remember Kioko the most because she was my best friend, and I killed her…

I was so naive back then, I wanted to be an Auror to help the war against Voldemort, I thought I could help out in this lifetime and become a healer in the next. It's obvious that things definitely won't turn out that way at all. I can't help but shake my head at this, I feel so much older than I was then, I've changed, and I know it. We've all changed, we've all grown. Especially Kioko, out of all of us I can see she's grown quite a bit as well. Not just in strength though, she was already strong to begin with, and with good reason! But in mind as well. It's hard to explain though, she still seems like the same old Kioko I knew back then, yet…different somehow, older.

Draco is someone else who's grown, though with him it's more obvious. He's nothing like how he use to be before we started dating, and when he was making an enemy of me.

I think the time when I began gaining the powers of Silence started in the first Potions class when I actually felt Harry and Professor Snape hating each other. Feeling emotions was the first thing I could do, other than read the Silent Language.

I'm starting to think that there's some sort of trend in Kioko's…abilities. She's a very fast learner, good at martial arts, good at manipulation, and very clever with her wand. I don't think it's all a coincidence, I think it has something to do with her powers as Tarterus's guardian. They're probably different from silence, maybe all that is to her as Silence is to me. Maybe that's her power. Hm…

Why haven't I been having any more of those nightmares? The ones that put me in the hospital, I haven't been so exhausted that I needed medical attention. Is it that I'm getting stronger? Or something else? I can't help thinking there's something wrong. That there's something more to what we think. Like a key to everything, I don't know, and I'm not sure I want to.

It's like every time I find out more, everything just seems harder to bear. I killed Kioko, I can hardly put up with that. I killed other Saturnarians. I caused Queen Selenity to seal Saturn away. If you think about it, I'm part of the reason Voldemort exists. The other part, is Chaos.

It just feels odd, things have_ been quieting down. Is there a reason? Is there something being done beneath our noses? I can't hardly stand it! What is going on!? Why isn't Chaos outright attacking us?! Is he afraid of Mistress 9? Or is he preparing something?_

Mistress 9 has been quiet, very quiet. At least, I think so. What if she had the nightmare as well? What if she remembers who she loved? What could she be thinking right now? And what of that whispering I sometimes hear just before she starts hurting my head with laughter? Am I hearing the voices of other Saturnarians? If so, why? And why does Mistress 9 always interrupt them?

Mistress 9 is fear, but how did she get like that? What happened to make her this way? Was it more than merely her love being killed? Or, did she really love him? Did she feel as though everything shattered after he died?

I feel sorry for her now, before it just seemed as though she was a demon, but now…it seems as though she's an actual person, living inside of me. She has stopped tormenting me and trying to possess me, I wonder why. Does she remember? Does she feel as though she's done enough? Is she tired? Or is she preparing for something?

**********

"Hey Hotaru, where were you? Aushran said you never came." Kioko commented when she found Hotaru in the living room of their underground house.

Hotaru shook her head, "I didn't feel up to it today. I'll apologize to him tomorrow." She said.

"You'll have to do it today." Harry said holding up a letter. "We'll be going to Sirius's place tonight."

Hotaru's head shot up. "Oh no. He hasn't finished his painting yet!"

"Maybe if you go now and stay he can." Kioko commented.

"Wait!" Harry said as Hotaru got up. The two girls looked at him oddly. Harry bit his lip, "Hotaru, there's something I need to tell you. Voldemort, er, Riddle. He was…happy, last night. I heard him talking…to someone…or rather some_thing_." He said.

"Harry…"

Harry shook his head as if to clear cobwebs. "He floated in the air, cross-legged. And had a ball floating between his hands. I couldn't see his face because he was wearing a black cloak, but I could see two spheres of light positioned to be his eyes. Does that mean anything?"

Hotaru nodded gravely, "That was Chaos." She said.

"He said something about Mistress 9, and about something called the Ebony Key. That's all I heard." He told them.

Hotaru started, "Can you tell me what he said about Mistress 9?!" She gasped out.

Harry shook his head, "He said 'And so is Mistress 9', but that's all I heard."

__

What is Mistress 9? Hotaru thought. "Well…I'd best be going…" She said.

Hotaru knocked on the door three times. Feeling a bit guilty and nervous at the same time, in a house of four there was only 1/4th of a chance Aushran would be the one to open the door.

"Yes?" The door only opened a little bit so that the youth could peek at Hotaru with one eye. Her voice was quiet, and had little emotion in it at all.

"Is Aushran here?" Hotaru asked softly.

"Yes." She said with the same monotone voice. "I will go get him for you, wait here." She said blandly. _'Aushran, it's for you.'_ Hotaru heard the girl call with the Silent Language as she disappeared back into the house. Soon Aushran was at the door.

"Konnichiwa." He greeted, closing the door behind him.

"Um, sorry for not coming this morning. I had a lot on my mind…" Hotaru apologized, feeling a bit awkward.

"I understand. Though you have more on your mind now, don't you?" he stated.

Hotaru nodded, "We'll be leaving tonight. I just found out. I can't tell you where, just that I'll see you at Hogwarts and I hope you aren't mad at me."

"Why would I be mad? I can always finish the picture in school." He said. "I'll miss you though."

Hotaru felt her cheeks turn a bit pink. "I'll miss you too. But it's only less than a month." He nodded. Hotaru suddenly got an idea. "Um, do you have to do anything today? Maybe you me and the others could all go to Diagon Alley." She suggested.

"I'd like that." He said. "Let me ask my mother." He walked back into the house and Hotaru sat down on the swing to wait. Soon he came back out with his sketch book in hand, "She said I could." He told her.

Hotaru smiled, "Great! I hope the others don't have anything else planed."

Hotaru and Aushran entered the underground house where they found Kioko was…sitting on top of Harry reading a book.

"Um…Kioko?" Hotaru blinked.

"Yeeeees?" Kioko looked up from her book.

"Why are you sitting on Harry?" She asked.

"Long story that involved me taking a shower and Harry deciding it was a good idea to flush the toilet." Kioko said with her sadistic smile.

"I said I was sorry!!!" Harry exclaimed.

"And I forgave you. Sort of. Believe me, Harry, this is on no accounts the worst thing I could be doing to you. So!" Kioko got up and walked over to the two. "Is there a special reason you brought Aushran over?" She asked.

"Oh, well if you guys don't mind, I was thinking we could all go to Diagon Alley together? Or maybe Hogsmede." Hotaru answered.

"Can we wait until my back heals?" Harry asked, still on the floor.

"Harry, dear, are you insinuating that I'm overweight?" Kioko questioned.

"You jumped on my back!!!"

"Details, details." Kioko waved it off.

Aushran suddenly let out a small chuckle, and then went on to a soft laughter. Making Kioko look rather pleased with herself. "_Anyway_. Draco should be here in a bit, then we can go I guess."

"We have to be back by tonight, remember." Harry said, painstakingly getting up.

Hotaru sighed, "Here, Harry." She said walking over to him. She put her hands on his back and removed any injury as well as the pain.

"Thanks, Hotaru." He said.

"Who is Draco?" Asked Aushran.

"Draco Malfoy, he's Hota-chan's boyfriend." Kioko said waving it off a bit. "Oh, and Harry's rival. Though the two are getting along a lot better now than they had a while ago."

"Oh." Hotaru made herself busy by cleaning up the coffee table. She didn't like how Aushran had said 'oh', and felt rather guilty. _He's my brother._ She told herself, _All evidence says so…_But Aushran didn't know that.

"Hey, is that your sketchbook?" Kioko asked.

"Um, yes. I take it with me everywhere." Aushran answered.

"Can I see it?"

"Um…."

"Okay I'm here, everyone bow down and worship me." Draco said sarcastically as he entered the underground house.

Kioko suddenly busted out into a fit of laughter, as did Harry. Hotaru couldn't help but giggle at his joke. But Draco's mood changed from sarcastically humorous to reclusive once he saw Aushran. "Who's he?" He demanded, glaring at Aushran who calmly stepped aside to let him down the stairs.

"That's Aushran Hametsu." Kioko said. "He'll be joining us while we rendezvous at Hogsmede. And if you have any objections, I'd like to see you try and stop him." She added.

"Kioko!" Hotaru exclaimed. Though she was right, Aushran was very well built, and a good head over Draco. It was very obvious who would win in a physical battle

"It's okay, I don't want to cause any animosity." He said. Though it seemed Aushran wouldn't be _in_ a fight anyways. "If Malfoy-san doesn't want me here I'll go back home." He said. There was no real regret in his manner, it was mostly a matter-of-fact type thing. He appeared not to mind either way.

Draco looked as though he was about to say Aushran couldn't go, but he caught Hotaru's eye and shut his mouth.

"Well, I don't hear any objections!" Kioko said, "Let's go." Calypso appeared on her fist and she grabbed Aushran's sleeve. "Everyone hang on."

Hotaru took Harry's hand and Harry put his hand on Kioko's. Draco took Hotaru's other hand and they appeared in an alleyway in Hogsmede.

"So that is how you get around." Aushran said, watching as Calypso chirped and disappeared again.

"Phoenixes are very useful at times." Kioko said smiling.

*******

__

Journal Entry: I was able to cheer up that day after all. I was able to forget about what happened earlier and have fun with my friends. We made Aushran laugh several times, which feels like an accomplishment concidering how he always seems so mellow. It was mostly the times when Kioko would crack some sort of sarcastic joke. At the end when Aushran had to leave it was my turn to give Kioko the laughing look.

"What? Ooooooh no you don't Hotaru! That's my_ look!!!" Kioko exclaimed, but she only made me giggle._

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"Never mind." Kioko grumbled while I continued to giggle. But then it seemed Ryuuza got in on it and was now giving Kioko that look as well. "Shut up Malfoy." Kioko snapped.

"By the way," Harry interrupted, "Draco's gonna need to come with us." He said.

"What?" Ryuuza questioned.

"You need to come with us to Grizwald Palace, Sirius's place as well as the base for the Order of the Phoenix." Harry explained.

"Oh, why?" he asked.

"Not sure exactly, this letter jus says you do. Probably because you're a bit of a target for Voldemort, considering how much you know about him."

"I wish_ you wouldn't say his name." Draco said frowning._

"Yeah, call him his real name, Riddle!" Kioko said. "Or Tom, Tommy, and Thomas." She grinned snickering.

"Somehow, I don't think he likes that name." I commented.

"Whatever, I can hardly stand staying home anymore anyways. Mum's going half crazy and is scaring the new house-elf." Draco said waving his hand.

"Do you need to go back and get some things?" I asked.

Draco nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure Pandora can just teleport us into my room." He said.

"Hm, we haven't taught Draco how to use a sub-space pocket yet have we?" Kioko asked.

"Which is why Hotaru needs to come with me." Draco added, taking my hand in his.

"Why Hotaru? Why not m—Oooooh," Kioko smirked making me blush. "Alright you two love birds, go be alone if you must." She said snickering.

Pandora_, I called mentally. Pandora instantly teleported to my shoulder and nibbled at a piece of my hair in affection. _Draco's room, please._ I told her mentally. She chirped and the next moment we were there. Pandora chirped again and disappeared, leaving Draco and I alone._

"What do we need to pack?" I asked, looking about the large room. It was very obvious his family was rich now, his entire room had rich furnishings, tapestries, paintings, and all his personal belongings were in a very nice order, recently dusted and organized.

"Money, robes, broom, owl, wand." Draco said, taking his trunk out of his closet and started putting some nice robes into it while I fetched his broom.

I heard a hoot at my shoulder and looked over to see a lovely black owl looking at me. "Well hello there." I said, petting its soft feathers.

"She was named after Bellatrix, but we merely call her Bell now." Draco told me. "I have a stash of money in that trunk to your left, it's in a black bag." He said.

I opened the small trunk and peered at the gift box inside curiously. It had a tag on it that read "Hotaru". A small smile crept on my lips as I picked it up. Ryuuza can be so sweet at times, especially when no one else is looking.

I felt Ryuuza looking at me attentively and decided he meant for me to open it. So I unwrapped the box and found the cutest little teddy bear inside. It was lavender, and very soft but heavy because it was stuffed with beads instead of cotton. "Kawaii!" I exclaimed smiling at Ryuuza. Draco's lips curved up in a smile and I saw a little bit of pink creeping onto his cheeks.

"I thought you might like it." He shrugged, trying to sound as if it were no big deal. I walked over and hugged him.

"I do." I said kissing his cheek, finding that it was turning an even deeper shade of red. Draco then hugged me back and rested his chin on my shoulder.

After we were finished packing Ryuuza's things I called Pandora, but she was busy currently so Calypso came and brought us back to the house, and so here I am, writing all this down while we wait for our ride.

"It's about time something more exciting happened." Kioko commented, referring, of course, to the fact that they were changing scenery. She and Hotaru had already packed everything in the basement into their sub-space pockets, so there was no more need of the other rooms and the four were merely sitting in the living room on the articals of furniture that were left there solely for them to wait on. "I think Dumbledore's reasoning for having me here was a bit wasted. Mistress 9 hasn't surfaced at all." Kioko commented. Hotaru stayed silent, nodding in agreement. It wasn't entirely true, but mostly it was, Mistress 9 was being very quiet.

"Is that why you came?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, if Mistress 9 got out I'm probably the only one who could have defeated her, plus I doubt you'd want to be alone with someone who could turn demon on you at any moment. No offence Hotaru." Kioko said.

"None taken." Hotaru replied. Kioko was completely right in that, though it was doubtful that even she could defeat Mistress 9 now.

"What do you think it means?" Harry asked.

"What what means?" Kioko questioned.

"Mistress 9, why do you think she's subsided? You think she might be planning some move? Gaining strength?" Draco responded, apparently he and Harry had the same thoughts.

"I thought it was because Hotaru's getting more powerful." She answered.

Hotaru shook her head and everyone looked at her. "She hasn't even tried." She said, suppressing a yawn.

"Okay, _that_ is cause for concern. Is it dark out yet?"

'Nope' Anri, Kioko's snake, hissed.

"Darn." Kioko sighed.

The room wasn't quiet really, there were too many birds and animals in there. Mainly the owls and raven were making sounds, the lileeths and large cats were lazing mostly as they usually did when they were in that room they'd been given. Hotaru just thought of something. "What are we going to do with your pets Kioko? I doubt they'd like it in our sub-space pocket." She asked.

"Simple, we use one of our phoenixes!" Kioko answered.

"Speaking of which, what do you think they're doing for the Order that keeps them so busy?" Harry asked. "In fact, what is the Order doing period?"

"Dunno." Kioko mused, "I think the Senshi are a part of the Order, or at least it seems like the Outers are, they could be doing stuff against Riddle. You know, finding out information, getting themselves into near-impossible situations, barely making it out alive. That kind of stuff."

"That reminds me, I need to talk with Usagi. I hope she's with the Order when we get there." Hotaru said.

"Usagi? Who's that?" Draco questioned.

"Sailor Moon, aka: Selenity's daughter." Kioko responded.

"Ah."

"You really think they'll tell us what we're doing when we get there?" Harry asked.

"No, but they can't exactly hide their thoughts now can they?" Kioko asked, grinning at Hotaru.

Hotaru herself sighed and shook her head. "Kioko," She began, but Kioko interrupted.

"I know, I know. 'A person's thoughts are their own, blah blah, I'm not going to envied another's thoughts, yak yak.'" Kioko sighed. "It was worth a shot." Harry rolled his eyes.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry to cut this chapter a bit short but I wanted to get it out before going to bed, and plus I have this lump in my stomach that isn't doing to well for me or I would have written more.


	34. Within the Palace

A/N: MARRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!!!! WHEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

'They're here.' Anri hissed as she started listening to something.

"_Finally_." Kioko grumbled getting up.

"Finally what?" Draco questioned.

"Anri says they're here." Harry answered. "Or is that Ebony?"

"Ebony is my raven, Harry. You had her name right the first time." Kioko answered as the door opened.

Mad-Eye moody followed by Lupin and Arthur Weasley walked down the stairs. "Are we all ready then?" Asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes." Kioko answered.

"Um…" Lupin gave Kioko's pets a sideways glance. "How are we going to do this?" He asked.

"With Calypso or Pandora of course!" Kioko stated proudly. "Wait, where are the Dursleys? Shouldn't they be yelling at you for barging into their house?"

Moody smirked, "Oh no, they're all quite asleep." He said.

"Calypso is busy, we'll need to use Pandora." Hotaru put in.

"You put them to sleep?" Harry asked Moody.

"Rightly so we did!" Said Arthur as Pandora appeared in a burst of glitter on Hotaru's shoulder. "Well, I guess we won't have to fly back." Mr. Weasley commented.

"No, but things will be a bit cozy for a few moments." Moody grumbled.

Hotaru's owl, Midnight, perched on her other shoulder and chirped to say she was ready to go. The other birds found their masters' shoulders as well. "We'll hold hands." Hotaru said taking Harry's hand in her own. Draco got her other and Kioko linked to Harry while Moody linked to her and on down. The cats made sure to be touching one of their masters and after everyone made sure to be connected they vanished, but just before leaving Hotaru made sure the spell on the basement would be taken away and all the furniture back to being nothing.

They practically shocked poor Mrs. Weasley out of her skin when they appeared in the large living room. Everyone let their hands drop and hotaru looked up to marvel at the gothic theme of the house. There were snake designs in the chandelier as well as intricately cut wood furniture and fireplace.

"Harry!!!" Exclaimed a collection of people as Harry was immediately taken from Hotaru's hand and pulled into a tight hug from Mrs. Weasley. "How have you been dear? Well I hope." Said the woman, finally giving Harry room to breath. Sirius Black was in the room the next second, looking lively and joyful at seeing the bunch of them.

"Sirius!!!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

"Psh, seems you have a fan-club, Harry." Said Draco.

"Hey everyone, Harry's here!!!" Sirius called.

"Harry!!!" Ron rushed into the room.

"Well, we'd best be off." Said Moody as he left the room with Lupin. Arthur, however, stayed for a bit longer.

"Weasley-san? Is Setsuna-mama here?" Asked Hotaru while Harry was being fussed over.

"Well…no, sorry but none of the…Senshi are here." He answered. "I think they were planning to come here tomorrow to meet with you."

"That's good." Hotaru sighed, feeling better.

"Uh oh, that means Haruka's coming." Kioko grinned at Draco, who's eyes widened in dread.

"Perfect." Draco muttered as Hotaru wandered about the crowd, hoping to find Sirius so he could tell her where their room was.

"Mr. Black?" Hotaru asked timidly, tapping the man's shoulder. Sirius turned around with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Yes Mrs. Tomoe?" He asked.

"Hotaru is fine. Where do we stay?" She questioned.

"Oh! You'll be staying with Ginny and Hermione, you and Kioko will." He answered. "GREAT SCOT!!! WHAT ARE TIGERS AND SNAKES DOING IN MY HOUSE!?!?!?!" Sirius suddenly exclaimed.

"Er, those are Kioko's pets, but…" Hotaru trailed, but her voice went unheard.

"EEEEKKK!!!!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, there were a lot of demands and a bit of swearing.

"They're not gonna hurt you!!!" Kioko yelled above the chaos.

"Perhaps you should turn small." Hotaru suggested to the Lileeths, who nodded their heads and became little harmless grass snakes. Hotaru picked them up to keep them out of the way while Kioko, Harry, and Arthur were trying to explain that the animals were merely Kioko's pets.

Hotaru thankfully found Hermione and, with the cats following her, walked over. "Hermione, I think we should get Kioko's pets to your room." She suggested.

"Right. Come on, this way." Hermione said. She then lead the way _out_ of all the chaos and up the stairs. They passed through a few hallways, giving Hotaru and idea of how large this house was, and finally arrived in a room with bunk beds and a comfortable amount of space. Ginny was probably greeting Harry as well. Midnight and Ebony flew onto one of the long bars up on the wall to serve as perches while the cats made themselves comfortable in a corner of the room beside the two unoccupied bunk beds. The Lileeths, however, were perfectly content to remain as bracelets on Hotaru's wrists.

"Kioko will most likely join us when she gets Ginny to show her the way up." Hotaru said.

"Yeah, probably. Or we could go back down and make sure they know the pets are in this room. Though Mrs. Weasley might not want Ginny staying here anymore and will either want Ginny to move or Kioko's pets." Hermione said.

"Hey, who said you could sneak off?" Draco demanded, peeking into the room.

"Malfoy!?" Hermione exclaimed. "What's he doing here?!" She demanded from Hotaru.

"Oh, they didn't tell you? He's staying with us because he's a bit to much of a target for Riddle." Hotaru answered.

"_Plus_ I have information about the Death Eaters you might not." Draco added. "Come on, Kioko's not gonna like it if we all disappear on her. And if there's one thing I've learned about her in all of this it's that you do _not_ want to be on her bad side." He said.

"Okay." Hotaru said. She turned to the snakes wrapped around her arms like bracelets. "You should probably stay in here." She told them.

'Okay' They hissed, slipping off her wrists and in doing so changed into longer, bigger snakes so that they could reach the ground without dropping off her wrists. When they were down she and Hermione followed Draco on back down to the living room where the yelling seemed to have gone back to fussing over Harry.

"If you're quite done with all the attention, Harry." Draco interrupted, dragging out of the croud.

Ron, Fred, and George all gasped. "Malfoy!?" Exclaimed Fred and George at the same time.

"Malfoy just called Harry, 'Harry'!" Ron exclaimed, utterly shocked.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that Mr. Malfoy would be joining us?" Mr. Weasley asked as Sirius snickered.

"I do believe you did, Mr. Weasley." Draco said smirking at the others' reactions. Of course Kioko was having a ball with this as well, Harry was also snickering, Hermione could hardly believe Draco was on friendly terms with them as well. And as for Hotaru, well, she was content to be the wall-flower at this time and merely watch what was going on. She didn't exactly like being around a whole lot of people she wasn't entirely familiar with. Even if they were as friendly as the Weasleys.

"Come now, you all must be fairly tired from your journey!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "We should let them rest, it's bedtime anyways." She said.

"Awwww mum! Harry just got here!!!" Ron complained.

"Well, at least you kids go up to one of your rooms, we've got matters to attend to."

*****

"So, what's he doing here exactly?" Asked Fred when all the 'kids' gathered into the boys room.

"I'm sitting." Draco answered.

"He's a target now because he turned to our side." Harry explained.

"Makes sense, but why does he have to sleep here with us?" Complained Ron.

"Because I'm not sleeping in the same room as Kioko." Draco snorted.

"Oh but that's an interesting idea." Kioko smirked evilly, rubbing her hands together. "Think of all the fun we could have!"

"Get away from me!" Draco exclaimed, darting behind Hotaru.

"Malfoy's hiding behind a girl!" Ron exclaimed.

"This is the Queen of Saturn, you idiot. She's the most powerful being in this entire house." Draco glared at him. Hotaru sweatdropped.

"And the only person he knows I won't do anything to in order to get to him." Kioko snickered. "_Anyways_. About the sleeping arrangements, you don't think there's a chance Hotaru and I could have a room to ourselves do you? I'm not sure you're mom would like you sleeping in the same room as my pets anyways." Kioko asked Ginny.

"Well, there's a good sized room next to this one, but you'd have to clean it up and move your beds into it yourselves." Ginny answered.

"Simple enough." Kioko yawned stretching.

"You haven't changed a bit Lady Hex." Fred grinned.

"Why thank you, wait, what are you doing here, by the way? Shouldn't you be at your shop or something?" Asked Kioko.

"That's right, I didn't expect to see you two after that episode with the broomsticks." Harry said.

"Oh, well, we're sorta helping out the Order." Gorge grinned.

"Hoooow?" Kioko leered at him suspiciously.

"Well, you know those bands and hats that make your head disappear? They're great for hiding your identity! And the extendable ears make spying fairly simple. The fireworks are good for distractions, and some of our sick candies can help in tight situations when you need to fain sickness in order to get out." Fred answered.

"That's what I thought." Kioko said smirking. "And the trick wands are good for replacing real ones in order to make your opponent defenseless?"

"Hadn't really thought of that, but it's a good one!!!" George exclaimed.

Kioko chuckled and shook her head at him. "Now for the matters at hand, what all has been going on while we've been gone?" She asked.

"Well, ever since it's been discovered that, yes, Voldemort _is_ alive, he hasn't been laying low anymore. Death Eaters have outright attacking several places, and nearly succeeded in their takeover too." Hermione said.

"To make it short, it seems that the Prophecy wasn't really the _only_ weapon Voldemort's after. There's another one that we haven't figured out about yet." George continued.

"I could have told you that." Everyone turned to Harry's voice. "I saw him, in a dream, he and a hooded man who floated in mid-air were talking about something called an Ebony Key." He told them.

The others gasped, "What?! The-the Ebony Key?! But that's in Azkaban! It's heavily guarded by the Ministry, labeled a forbidden item only to be used to unlock the doors of prisoners if need be!!!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We heard the Order talking about it, seems Dumbledore was the only other who knew of it, and high ranking ministry workers as well as the ones taking care of the creatures guarding it. I think they're thestrals." Fred told them frowning.

"The Order should know of this, then." Hotaru put in standing up.

"But how could Voldemort know of it?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, that answer is so simple I'm surprised you don't know it." Kioko said, standing up herself. "It has to be Chaos of course."

Hotaru nodded, frowning.

"Chaos?" Ginny questioned.

"Oops, forgot she was here…" Kioko said.

"What? Why? Who's Chaos?" Asked George. He, Fred, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all looked at them, confused.

"They didn't tell you? Neither the Order nor the Senshi told any of you?" Asked Hotaru.

"I'm not surprised. It's bad enough the Dark Lord is out there, gaining power. It'd be even worse to let the existence of _your_ enemy was made known." Draco put in, pointing at Hotaru when he said 'your'.

Everyone looked at Hotaru. "Chaos is…darkness. He is the opposite side of the spectrum, he is the dark power while Cosmos is the light. Though it can no longer be said he is the most powerful being in the universe, he is still the strongest enemy we have ever faced." She said, averting her eyes from the shocked looks of the others. "It seems…he's controlling Riddle, he's the one who caused Tom Riddle to become Voldemort. He gave Riddle the immense power he has performed so far, and is most likely making it grow as well." She said.

"How do you know this? How do you know they're not merely in league?" Asked Ron. But it seemed as if he were more afraid of the prospect Hotaru had said, and rightly so. If Chaos was the one who gave Riddle such power instead of Riddle merely coming to the level, think of how much more powerful Chaos would be compared to Voldemort.

Hotaru looked up then, and sighed. "Ron, I met him remember? I came face to face with him, I talked with him, I looked into his eyes. Those snake-like slits aren't from his reincarnation, they're from his demons. He hasn't been consumed completely, but it'll be hard to redeem him." She answered.

"But-but you said—in the Daily Prophet that—" Ginny started.

"Do you honestly think I would tell the Daily Prophet the entire truth? If I said I came face to face with Voldemort, they'd want to know how, as well as how I was able to fight my way out. And if I replied that I had talked with him, they'd want to know exactly how the entire conversation went. And that, I couldn't tell them or it would expose far more than your world needs to know at this point." Hotaru answered.

"Do they know Voldemort's true intentions?" Draco asked.

"_Draco_!" the other three exclaimed simultaneously.

"Next time you want to ask something that will arouse many questions we might not necessarily want to answer, do it _silently_!" Kioko snapped.

"What about his intentions? He wants to rule the world doesn't he?!" George exclaimed.

"Noooooo, not really." Harry grimaced.

"Harry, what's going on?" Asked Ron.

"He wants Saturn to rule the world, more specifically, he wants _Hotaru_, to rule the world, and the rest of the solar system along with it." Kioko said. Now it was Hotaru's turn to grimace.

"WHAT?!" The other five exclaimed, staring at Hotaru.

"It's complicated, very complicated. He believes that Saturn should have ruled the solar system a long time ago, but due to some difficulties it didn't, so now he's trying to take the world, and the rest of the solar system, by force and prepare it to be ruled. And because I am the rightful Queen of Saturn, he believes the one to sit upon the throne should be me." She told them, fingering the cross necklace around her neck.

They stood there gawking at here for some time. "Does the Order know about this?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Doubt it, unless Setsuna told them." Kioko said. "And she probably didn't to keep from complicating things. The details we four know already we can share with you tomorrow, right now I'm tired, I want to get my own room set up, and Hotaru and I know this stuff a lot more than Draco and Harry so I'd suggest waiting until tomorrow before asking us questions, otherwise I shall be cross." She told them.

******

****

"Thank you ever-so much for leading me here Kio-chan." Said a sweet, soft voice that came from the mouth of a shadowy figure who loomed over the Senshi of Tarterus.

The senshi turned, shooting a glare of pure hate at Dark Saturn as she struggled to stand up, using her glaive as a bracer. "Don't. Call. Me. That." She hissed violently.

The shadow only laughed, it's horrible echo bounced off the temple ceiling and crushed into the mind of all who was around to hear it. "I am sooooo scared, especially now that you're about to die." She smirked. "Oh, but. I can't help but notice the lovely casing of black crystal surrounding this dark moon. It's just so beautiful, you know. I wonder how much utter _pain_ **you went through making it this way."**

Tarterus started, fury made her wild and she sprung at Dark Saturn, who merely stood there, a look of utmost pleasure on her face. Tarterus raised her glaive above her foe, but couldn't bring it down in time. The shadow drove a dagger deep into her heart, and she fell limp, reluctantly upon Dark Saturn, who made no move to release her, but brought her lips to her ear and began whispering things into it. Horrible things. Again Kioko started, her eyes wide as she recalled, but the other grabbed her arm, smirking. "You've been quite a nuisance, but trust me, if my flesh was not so week I would have been able to destroy you long ago. And as it strengthens, so am I able to unleash more of my power. You never had a chance of winning, not while I live, and forever I shall live. You know who I am now? I trust you do." She said.

Hotaru awoke with a start, forcing herself to awaken, but not just that. She heard a scream, a scream of fear, realization, knowledge of the upcoming doom that awaited its owner. Hotaru looked over to see that Kioko was still asleep, still caught in her nightmare, and instantly bound over to release her from it.

"Kioko!!! Wake up!!!" Hotaru exclaimed. She grasped Kioko's arm and sent a serge of energy through it, like lightning, so that she would surely wake up.

Kioko sat straight up and grabbed Hotaru, her eyes wild, and her breathing heavy. For a moment she didn't seem to recognize Hotaru. Then she sighed in utter relief, probably because she now saw that Hotaru was not Dark Saturn.

"You were screaming." Hotaru told her after a time. She could see every little droplet of sweat, each eyelash, each strand of hair pulled back into a braid on Kioko. How was it that her sight was that much more keen in darkness, and yet she only saw normally in light? She knew the answer, and it wasn't the dark either. It was silence. The air was still because of the sleeping house, and only their whispers could be heard.

"I, had a nightmare." Kioko whispered, trying to make it sound as though it were normal. "Sorry I woke you." She snuggled back into bed. "Thanks for getting me out of it, nighty night."

"Kioko, there's something I need to tell you." Hotaru whispered. Kioko's sleepy eyes looked up, halfway dozing already. "I see your nightmares, I know what you dream." Hotaru confessed.

Instantly, as if the words impaled on her mind as much as a hammer upon a nail, Kioko sat up and stared at her. "What?!" She exclaimed with a hushed voice.

Hotaru bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I know…how you died. I know I was the one who killed you, as Dark Saturn. As Mistress 9." She said looking down. "And I know that, for some reason, she wants into the Gates of Tarterus, which are now open because you have been revived." Hotaru said.

Kioko took a deep breath, and sighed. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised." She grumbled a bit.

"I've been having my own nightmares too, I've been experiencing the entire thing through Chaos, its no longer merely your nightmare." Hotaru told her.

"Ah, so you won't be reluctant to keep your mouth shut either? It seems you've done so so far." Kioko said.

"No, I won't tell anyone if you won't." Hotaru sat down on Kioko's bed. "I suggest we make an energy potion, to keep us awake all night. I think I have all the ingredients from those times we went to Hogsmede. During the time we have we can study some things I suppose. I've learned another trick with silence, I can walk through mirrors and I think I can teach you how." She said.

Kioko's expression lightened. "You can walk through mirrors?!" She exclaimed hushed.

"Into other places that also have mirrors, yes." Hotaru answered nodding.

"Cool!" The nightmare now forgotten, Kioko became excited about the new prospect of things.

"We can make the potion tonight." Hotaru said smiling. "We have enough time, and it's quick to make, though not particularly easy." She said.

"Oh good. _Luminos_." Kioko commanded, a small bulb of light appeared near the ceiling to illuminate the room.

__

So she can't exactly see in the dark yet, oh well, I'm sure she will eventually. Hotaru thought, feeling rather light hearted herself.

*********

__

'No more nightmares for us!' Kioko said to Hotaru happily as they walked down the stairs.

Hotaru merely nodded and smiled. Last night it seemed as if Kioko was just now opening up quite a bit more to Hotaru, as if she now felt she could trust her. The Moon Senshi had admitted more about some of her nightmares, not everything, but more than she had the other day. And for that much Hotaru was grateful.

"You two are up early!" Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley when she saw them.

"Yeah, woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep, so I got Hotaru up to play cards with me." Kioko half lied laughingly. It was true, they did play cards, _after_ the all-night potion was complete. "Anyways, let's get something to eat! I'm starved." She said.

"Well, we have some pancakes if you want some." Mrs. Weasley said, handing Kioko a plate of pancakes.

"Oooo, are they homemade?" She asked. Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Cool! Homemade stuff always tastes better than that store-bought junk." She said sitting down.

  
Hotaru giggled and got her own plate.

After they ate Kioko got the bright idea of waking up the boys. "Now, should we do it with sound or by shaking them suddenly? Oh! I know!!! Let's fill their right hands with shaving cream and then tickle their noses!!!" She exclaimed.

"Kioko!!!" Hotaru protested, but it was too late. Kioko was already running upstairs with a bottle of shaving cream substitute, in other words it was whipped cream instead. Hotaru sighed and counted down from five to one. When she hit one she heard Draco scream, "NIGHT!!!"

"Are you going to stop her?" Lupin asked.

Hotaru shook her head, "No, she's not doing anything potentially dangerous, that is unless one of the boys slips while chasing her, so why not let her have her fun?" She answered shrugging.

The whole day was full of Kioko's 'fun' as the household found out that, yes, there _are_ more creative ways to prank others than what the twins can do. But for most of the time Hotaru stayed seemingly invisible through all this. People hardly noticed her as she sat and read her book. She didn't really like lots of people, even though they were nice people and she knew them relatively. But Kioko seemed to thrive in the opportunity to have fun with people.

Sure Harry, and of course Draco, would sit and talk to her here and there. But they were sort of occupied at trying to dodge Kioko's new tricks. In short, Grumald Palace was in some friendly chaos. Even though some of Kioko's pranks were mean, everyone seemed to be having fun with it and in good humor. Hotaru, on the other hand, wanted more than anything at that moment to speak with Usagi.

Thankfully she got her wish the next day.

Hotaru left the room early, letting Kioko fake her sleeping in habits by staying behind and studying a bit more. She silently stepped downstairs, hearing voices and seeing their effect on the waves of silence around her. Her vision changed back from her 'super sight' to normal sight when the light reached her. There sat all the senshi of the solar system, and even beyond. Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama, Glandria-mama, Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya even. Hotaru lingered in the shadows a bit longer, there wasn't much talking, most of them were merely listening.

__

The Star Lights? So they're here too? Well, if Chaos has become a threat again it would make sense that they would come and help us fight. Hotaru thought to herself.

"I understand," Seiya was saying. "This all revolves around the Lady Saturn?"

"She's just a little girl." Yaten commented with concern.

"No longer a little girl, Yaten-san," Glandria said, "But a grown woman, wise and understanding. She has aged since you last saw her, of course."

"It would be more simple if this matter revolved around Usagi, as they normally do. But Saturn, wasn't it known as the planet that was neither good nor evil? The silent planet, with no life?" Asked Taiki.

"It was alive, once. But what happened to cause it to stop breathing was erased from all the Silver Millenium records. Apparently what happened was so horrible no one wanted to remember it, but wanted to pretend that Saturn was the Planet of Silence, because it was dead." Setsuna answered. "We know a little, Hotaru herself knows more because Silver probably revealed more to her than he would to me. She is, after all, his queen." She said.

"Are we sure we can trust this Silver?" Asked Seiya.

"He'd only be hurting his queen if he betrayed us, so yes, I believe we can trust him." She answered.

"What I'd like to know," Yaten began, "is why Chaos has decided to help, or use, this Voldemort person."

"Perhaps he intends to do the same with Voldemort as he had with Galaxia." Taiki said, regarding Glandria with respect. But she shook her head.

"No, it's different this time. Chaos is different this time around. Why, we don't know, but I've figured out that his actions are very…subtle. There doesn't seem much of a plot to destroy everything as much as take it over. So far it seems Chaos has the same agenda on his mind as Voldemort, though I don't think it'll be that way in the end." Glandria said.

"And, what exactly is Voldemort's real goal? Take over the world?" Asked Seiya.

"No," Usagi spoke up, her voice serious, lacking all her charmingly ditzy qualities to be replaced by wisdom. "He wants to take over the entire solar system, remake the Silver Millenium as it was suppose to be, under the rule of Saturn." She said.

"Rule of Saturn? But that means…" Yaten trailed off.

"He wants me to sit upon Crystal Tokyo's throne." Hotaru stepped out of the shadows. Every head turned in her direction, the Star Lights looked rather surprised, and shocked to see Hotaru grown as she was. "Riddle, or Voldemort as you call him, was a native of Saturn once, a noble as I understand." She said in her quiet voice, still looking down so she didn't have to meet anyone's eyes. "He thinks what happened was unfair, and is resorting to killing and doing horrible things in order to change it. Chaos is controlling him with demons, making him do these things by enhancing his anger at what happened. I don't think Chaos himself wants to go through with that plan, he'll turn around when he has what he wants, kill Riddle, and destroy everything once he has gained enough power. But there's something else, something worse than Chaos, which is the very reason Saturn's life was sealed away in the first place." She said.

There was a pause of uneasy silence after she had spoken. And then it was broken by Usagi's soft, concerned voice, "Hotaru?"

Hotaru raised her head, letting them see the tears as they caught the light and glittered. _It's all my fault._ She said with her eyes. _Go ahead and blame me._

Usagi, no, Queen Serenity brought Hotaru into her arms and let the girl cry on her shoulder the tears she'd been ignoring for such a long time. _It's my fault, I'm to blame, you would be so much happier without me. It isn't fair that everyone has to suffer from my problems, because I am the Messiah of Silence I am destined to bring about the end of the universe. What is a problem for me is a problem for everyone._

I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you

(Sleeping Sun, by Nightwish)


	35. Train Ride

A/N: Hey! Guess what!!! I'm back on my kick!!!! New chapters will be coming out sooner now aren't you all happy for me?

"Thanks for speaking with me alone Usagi-chan." Hotaru said, staring at her still full cup of tea that Mrs. Weasley had made for her.

"Of course Hota-chan. I understand that a lot has happened, and I regret not being able to help, we're pretty busy trying to find out exactly what Voldemort's up to. This time he's after a weapon that's much more than just a prophesy. And Mistress 9 hasn't been outwardly threatening so it's necessary that we focus on Chaos and Voldemort." She sighed, "Though I get the feeling Mistress 9 might turn out to be a much more dangerous enemy to us than Chaos could ever be, there's really nothing we can do about it."

"I know. It's like she's waiting for something, maybe she's waiting for a certain moment. I'm scared." Hotaru shuddered. "It's, it's so hard, to handle knowing that I'm a murderer. I killed, I killed people, thousands of people." The tears were coming back, "And, I'm the one who has our greatest enemy, locked inside of me. There's nothing we can do…I can't die, therefore she can't die, because she's a part of me." She whispered.

"Hey," Hotaru looked up to find Usagi-chan's bright smile, "you're a lot stronger than you look Hota-chan." She winked, "Everything will turn out okay in the end, I just know it! It'll get worse before it gets better, but we'll see this through, we always have. Now, how about some hot chocolate instead of that boring old, healthy tea?" She asked.

Hotaru found the courage to smile, the first real smile she'd worn for a long time. "Okay." She said nodding. "I'll help you make it!" She got up to go over to the stove where Usagi now was and pulled out the milk from the fridge.

"These battles just continually seem to get harder," Usagi said, though her voice stayed light and comforting. "But that's the only way we'll grow. You've grown so much in the last year alone, I can hardly believe it! You've given your friends strength, you've brought us allies. I don't know if you know this but, had you not gone to Hogwarts we probably wouldn't be working with the Order. It was a very brave thing you did too, giving that interview about Saturn. I could hardly believe you'd ever have the courage to do a thing like that!" She exclaimed.

Hotaru blushed at the praise, "Thank you. To tell you the truth I was a bit nervous, but Kioko helped me a lot. She gives me courage." She said.

"She has a way of doing that doesn't she?" Usagi said knowingly as the two worked on the hot chocolate, warming up the milk and preparing the syrup.

"Usagi?" Hotaru piped.

"Hm?"

"There's someone, a woman with long white hair and soft lavender eyes, I see her sometimes and she tries to comfort me. But most of the time Mistress 9 blocks her out. She looks like you, and cosmos. Is she you?" Hotaru asked wondering.

Usagi looked at her for a moment, her sapphire blue eyes a bit confused, and shook her head. "No, it wasn't me. Maybe Cosmos is sending you a comforting image to help you." She said.

"Aren't you the same person?" Hotaru asked.

"Sort of, but we're not exactly the same. I'm aware of cosmos inside of me, and she seeps into my spirit sometimes. Haven't you noticed that I haven't tripped once since coming here?!" Usagi asked laughing.

Hotaru giggled, "And I thought you merely lost your clumsiness." She said.

Usagi gasped playfully, "Me? Become graceful? The horror!" the two girls giggled happily. "But really," Usagi sobered up, "I'm sorry I can't help you. All I can do is have you hold the Silver Crystal and hope it's light gives you strength. That's about it." She sighed as Hotaru poured in the chocolate and stirred the milk.

"I suppose I can't expect any more. If only we knew what to do." Hotaru sighed.

"Maybe I can convince the others that Voldemort's main target is Hogwarts and somehow get in." Usagi said grinning mischievously.

Hotaru laughed, "You don't have to, you need to be where you need to be. I don't want you to risk anything just to comfort me." She said.

"It's not that, really. I'm concerned about you Hotaru. Just during the last year, you've undergone a wave of unwanted information. We all have our unfavorable pasts things we did that we're not proud of. But…it's different with you. You're…you're not only important to our side, but the darker side as well." Usagi sighed as she poured the finished chocolate into two coffee mugs and set the remainder on the stove, set on low so it could stay warm. "It's more complex for you, because you, and Kioko as well I suppose, are the neutral senshi." She set the cups back down on the table and the two sat down.

"I suppose so." Hotaru sighed.

"You're such a sweet girl, always caring about everyone else. But it's like you're cursed with a dark aura. And…" Usagi sighed, "I can't help but feel that this, Riddle, is in the right." She said.

Hotaru started suddenly, "How can you say that?! You're the rightful heir to Crystal Tokyo, not I." She defended.

"No, listen to me Hotaru." Usagi raised her hand. "This whole political thing with what happened to Saturn, it sounds like a very controversial thing. Both sides can make it sound like they're in the right when the truth of the matter is they're both wrong. But from what I've heard so far, it was Saturn's right to rule the Silver Millenium." She said.

"But, you don't know the whole story. The Queen, my mother, she died. She couldn't rule, and I was just a little girl at the time so neither could I. Selenity did the right thing by taking the rule. Who knows, she might have meant to pass on the crown to Saturn once I'd come of age had that, that…disaster not happened. And, I don't want to rule the solar system, I think you should. You and Mamoru, you have the Silver and Gold crystals after all." Hotaru defended.

Usagi sighed, "I guess it's too early to really have an opinion. And I guessed that you really wouldn't want to take the throne of Crystal Tokyo…wait, I have an idea." She suddenly snapped.

"What?" Hotaru asked, curious.

"What if we _both_ ruled the solar system, I mean, when all of this is over of course? Like a team, you and me. Wouldn't that handle all this controversy?" Usagi asked happily. "Then it couldn't be said that I took the crown from you or that you took the crown from me."

It was a radical idea, but, it was such a simple solution. "Of course, then I imagine Saturn would be satisfied and I wouldn't mind so much political power if you were my partner. It might take a lot of time, but it just might work!" Hotaru smiled.

"We'll have help from the others of course." Usagi then sighed and sat back. "So many things seem to be going on at once it seems."

"I know what you mean. We also have the merging of the three worlds, thankfully something good has come of this, the war is making the wizarding world more disposed to accept us because they're afraid and feel more power on their side will help. But after it's over…there might be another war between the Stars and the wizarding world, and then when that's over we have to handle the muggle world as well." Hotaru sighed. "Life never seemed so long before."

"Well, maybe we won't have to go to any war. Remember when earth is put under a sleeping spell and the Silver Crystal awakens it? Maybe that will happen, but in a different way, and we'll already be of one earth. Sure it will take time for everyone to get back on their feet. But after that we can rebuild all the kingdoms on the other planets, including the moon." Usagi said.

"Provided, we win _this_ war. And who's to say Chaos will let it go easy for us during the rebuilding, he just might strike during that time and cause us another war." Hotaru said, beginning to feel overwhelmed. "I don't know if I can handle this Usagi, everything just feels so heavy, and there's no end, not until the time comes when I am to destroy the worlds. And even then, it will still begin again, anew and pure yes, but not without eventual darkness. You and the others might be given leave to walk the path of death, but, I cannot die, ever. I'm the Messiah of Silence, I will be reborn again myself to do the same when that universe has worn out." She said.

"Drink your chocolate." Usagi said. Hotaru looked up at her, "It'll make you feel better. Chocolate makes you feel happy remember?"

She didn't know what it was, but something in Usagi's voice let Hotaru relax, it told her to forget these things and just relax. Hotaru smiled, courage filled her heart and she let her chocolate warm her on the inside. _But, I can still be happy. I can still enjoy life even though there is so much to be done, so much to do, and so much more than that. I can still be happy, I can still keep smiling and not let all of this drag me down._ "Thank you, Usagi-chan." Hotaru said smiling.

"Anytime!"

*********

Hotaru turned and caught her reflection in the glass window of the train station while the others chatted for a bit. She was pale skinned, wearing a nice, sleek black dress with black tights and shoes underneath. Around her neck was a silver chain supporting a lovely cross made of amethyst, on her fingers was her Promise Ring, the one her father had given her and made her promise she wouldn't give up on, and the silver band with the graceful designs that changed into other beautiful markings, this was the one that Riddle had given her, the one he said was very important to her.

She wouldn't deny that she did look quite lovely, her eyes showed wisdom beyond the years of her graceful body. But she couldn't deny, no mater how much she wanted to, that she also looked a lot like Mistress 9. It wasn't too noticeable, I mean, to anyone who had merely gotten a glimpse of the incarnate it was quite subtle. But for someone like Hotaru, who didn't have to think really hard to get the perfect image of what her tormentor looked like in her mind, it was plain and obvious.

Hotaru turned her attention away from her reflection and back to the others.

"Could you _possibly_ quiet that owl of yours, Draco?" Harry demanded, as Bell was making a good amount of noise. She was fairly uncomfortable in the train station.

"Could you _possibly_ ask me in a more winy voice, Harry?" Draco returned.

"Harry, and Malfoy, on a first name basis." Ron said, with a rather comical look of continuing shock on his face. He suddenly turned to Hotaru, "What did you _do_ to them?!" He demanded as they got in line to enter the station for Hogwarts Express.

Hotaru stepped back a bit, holding up her hands. "Now, Ron, is it really _that_ shocking?" Kioko asked.

"You don't get it. Harry and Malfoy had been bitter enemies for _five years_!" Ron said, "And here over the summer they've become such good friends that they're calling each other 'Harry' and 'Draco', not 'Potter' and 'Malfoy'. I blame you." He said, pointing at Hotaru. Though in a friendly way.

Hotaru merely smiled, it was her turn to go through so she walked briskly into the station. The whistle hooted and she found Harry and Draco as they waited with Ginny and Hermione for the others. Kioko was next, then Ron, then came the adults. Glandria and Setsuna as they were boarding the train because they had jobs at Hogwarts. Then there was Usagi, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Lupin, Moony, Haruka, and Michiru to see them off.

"Bye everyone!" Hotaru waved cheerfully staying behind for the moment as the others boarded the train. Draco hung back with her, taking her hand into his and squeezing it. Hotaru turned and offered him a smile, which he returned briefly.

The next moment Draco's eyes were turned to a woman. She looked so pitiful, her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was a mess even though it was obvious she had tried to make it look better. She looked older than she really was, tear marks streaked down her cheeks, and there was a bruise on her left cheek where it looked like someone must have slapped her. She looked like she was about to cry again, and it seemed like that was what she had been doing for the past month. "Mother? What are—" Draco started, but she silenced him by suddenly wrapping her arms around him.

"Goodbye." She said after letting go. She then turned around and ran, pushing past anyone who was in her way as though she just didn't care any more. Both of them were too stunned to go after her.

"Goodbye?" Draco gulped, biting his bottom lip.

Hotaru wrapped her arms around Draco's, "Come on." She whispered, leading him on into the station.

*********

"I swear, if I see that ***** on this **** train I'll—sorry Hotaru." Kioko apologized when Hotaru gave her a sharp look. "But you can't _possibly_ understand how much I completely and utterly _loathe_ that…woman!"

"You're talking about Kikyo again aren't you?" Draco asked. Kioko hissed at the name as if it were some vile poison.

"This will likely be either my worst, or my best year of Hogwarts." Kioko said, an evil glint came to her eye when she said the second part.

"You're influence as Lady Hex will likely give Kikyo a hard time I'm thinking." He added.

"I almost feel sorry for her." Harry put in. Kioko smirked and chuckled.

Hotaru sighed and shook her head. _I wonder what this Kikyo did to make Kioko hate her so much._ She thought. "I think I'll go see if I can find Aushran, I'll be back in a little bit." She said getting up.

"Okay, I'll stay here and fume about She-Who-Is-A-Pain-In-My…-Rear." Kioko said as Hotaru walked out the door.

She chuckled a bit, Kioko could be so unreasonable sometimes. Oh well. She didn't really know where to look for Aushran, she picked a direction and started walking down the train there, glancing into other carts to see some people laughing, others just talking, and one had people with worried looks on their faces. It wasn't surprising, there were probably a lot of worried people around after all that was happening. Voldemort was still laying low, and that worried them more than anything else because it could be expected that he was planning something big, and that Hogwarts would be one of his main targets.

"Yeah, well, at least _you_ already have friends in high places." Hotaru glanced in the open cart where she heard the voice come from. There was Aushran, and he was talking to another transfer student beside him. Hotaru recognized him as Roku Alchemy from the paper.

Roku had a very odd style of hair, it was wild, yet smoothly so, one side of his bangs came down below his chin in a thick lock of waves while the other side was short, though it was longer the closer it got to his ears and reached just about to his chin, though that hair was rather strait. The rest of his hair was rather spiky, though with a bit of a curve as well. But the back of his hair was pulled into a low ponytail, like Aushran's, only the lock was thinner and a bit shorter. As if to contrast with his otherwise curly bangs, the back hair looked straiter. His hair was black, though it had reddish violet highlights in it and his skin was also pale. Making it seem very possible that he might be Saturnarian as well. (I molded him off of Kouryu from Wish by the way, but don't worry, Roku's ears aren't pointed)

"Stop bothering me, Roku." Aushran sighed, looking fairly tired.

"Bothering you? I'm not bothering you, I'm _bugging_ you, there's a difference! You see, bothering you means I'm not doing it on purpose, bugging you means I _am_ doing it on purpose!" Roku replied, reminding Hotaru oddly of something Kioko might say.

"Konnichiwa Aushran." Hotaru greeted.

"Save yourself." Aushran told her, though his voice seemed to keep it's low, subtle tone. Apparently he was referring to Roku who was already up and greeting Hotaru himself.

"Konnichiwa, Tomoe-sama, it's an honor to finally meet you. My name is Roku Alchemy." He said, bowing politely. Hotaru could hardly imagine why Aushran thought him annoying, he was very polite.

"Please, you can just call me Hotaru." She told him, returning his greeting with a polite bow of her own.

"Then you can call me Roku. You've already met my school chum Aushran so I don't think introductions will be needed. Would you like to join us? I'm sure Liam and Kagen will be here shortly with our snacks." He said.

"If they have any sense at all they won't be back." Aushran said as Hotaru took a seat.

"Oh come on, Aushran, I'm not _that_ bad!" Roku laughed humorously.

"It is a bit hard to say that right after you admitted to annoying me on purpose." Aushran returned calmly.

"You have a point there. Well I guess I am that bad!" Roku laughed, making Hotaru laugh as well. He seemed like a very fun guy. "See, she thinks I'm funny!" Roku pointed out to Aushran.

"She doesn't know you like I do." He answered.

"Yeah well, I can be annoying if you have to put up with me for a long time." Roku admitted. "I can also be very annoying when I do this." He said and he started poking Aushran's arm with his wand.

"Would it be asking too much for you to act like a normal person for just a few moments?" Aushran sighed.

"Normal person? Oh, and I suppose it's normal to be tall, dark, and _silent_ all the time." Roku returned. "Lighten up a bit Aushran! We're going to the famed Hogwarts! Doesn't that seem exciting to you in any way?" He asked.

Aushran gave Hotaru a 'help me' look. But now Hotaru was beginning to understand. The two were actually fairly good friends, Aushran really wasn't getting annoyed, and he really didn't mean the things he said. It was just his way of being friends with Roku, who was doing the same thing by annoying him. It felt like a very nice friendship, though they might not be as close to each other as Hotaru was with Kioko, that was just the way of the two it seemed, but they were good friends.

"Hey Hotaru," Kioko peeped in, "Can I join you? Harry and Draco are joking with each other leaving Ron in another state of shock and I'm not _about_ to stick around to listen to him babble on about the impossibility of it all, _again_. Hi Aushran." Kioko said sitting down beside Hotaru.

"_Hello_ Gorgeous!" Roku greeted, sitting down beside Kioko. 

Hotaru stared at him, wide-eyed, Aushran gave him a 'are you really _that_ stupid?' look, and Kioko chocked and stared at him, "_Excuse me_?" She asked, not quite believing her ears.

"My name is Roku Alchemy, but you can just call me Roku." Roku said, winking flirtatiously.

"Congratulations Roku, you have just now broken a record." Kioko said with a sarcastic look on her face.

"I have?"

"Yes, you are the first person to get on every single one of my nerves within the period of one minute. Sit so close to me again and I will make sure to redefine your definition of the word pain." Kioko said. She swept herself up and was gone the next moment.

"She wants me." Hotaru stared at the blissful look on Roku's face, not only feeling a great sense of shock at his boldness, but a great sense of pity as well.

"WellitwasnicemeetingyouRokubutIreallymustbegoingbye!" Hotaru babbled out, swiftly exiting the train.

"Take me with you!" Aushran said following her and leaving Roku to his own world. "Now you see why he's so annoying?" Aushran asked back into the hall.

"Not annoying really, just…" Hotaru trailed off.

"Stupid." Kioko finished for her, twitching. "I can't _believe_ the _audacity_ of that guy!" She huffed, sweeping herself back towards their cart.

"He's not normally that way to other girls, _they're_ the ones flirting with _him_ and _he's_ the one getting annoyed with it. Not the other way around." Aushran considered. "Odd…" he murmured.

"You mean Kioko's the first one _he's_ actually flirted with?" Hotaru asked, rather surprised.

"I think I was just insulted." Kioko said.

"Oh come on Kioko, it can't be that surprising. I'm sure someone's flirted with you before." Hotaru said. Kioko was quite a bit more beautiful than she was cute, and she had this air that _should_ make most guys start to drool, even though she was potentially dangerous.

Kioko's expression faltered, "Yeah, but none of them have ever left me walking the same way again. Not the bold ones anyway." She said.

"You're not very encouraging are you?" Aushran asked.

"There are just some boys I just can not stand, and they're the ones flirting with me." She said glowering a bit. "And the ones I could actually stand never flirted with me because they had too much of a self preservation instinct and weren't stupid enough to dare." She paused, "Of course that could be why I liked them in the first place." She said after considering. Aushran couldn't help but snicker a bit at that.

"Roku is a very reckless person, come to think of it." He said.

"Reckless enough to find the most dangerous woman in school and chose to go after her?" Kioko asked smirking.

"Yes." He answered.

"That's not recklessness, that's stupidity." Draco came in, apparently overhearing some of the conversation.

"He's a thrill-seeker." Aushran said shrugging, "Besides, I think he likes the dark look. I've always suspected he might be suicidal." He said.

"You know, it's very odd the way you seem to keep your face and voice mellow and yet still crack jokes." Kioko said.

"Odd? It's downright unnatural." Draco put in.

"Be nice, _Malfoy_." Harry said, poking Draco in the ribs.

"Don't touch me, _Potter_." Draco said, pinching him back.

"Stop! Stop! I can't take this any more!!!" Ron yelled running the other way down the hall.

"Ron!!!" Hermione exclaimed, running after him. "Ron get back here!!!"

"Oops, I do believe we scared him." Draco snickered.

"Great," Harry sighed.

"I wonder how everyone _else_ is going to react to your friendship. Lets get in the cart, it's getting crowded out in the hallway." Kioko said slipping into the cart. Everyone else followed suite and took seats.

"Now it's going to get crowded in here if Granger and Weasley decided to join us again." Draco said.

"Oh well, some of us can stand." Kioko said, shoving Draco out of his seat.

Draco turned around and leered at Kioko, "And I suppose that means everyone but you?" He asked.

"Oh no, that means all males can stand. After all, you _are_ physically stronger than us 'weak women'." Kioko said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You are _determined_ to use every single misconception to your advantage when it suites you but when it doesn't you shoot it right out of the sky." Draco grumbled.

"It took you 5 years to figure that out, _amazing_." Kioko said smirking.

"Shut up you…witch!"

"Why thank you." Kioko said, looking very proud of herself.

"I did _not_ mean it that way." Draco hissed.

"Kioko, _dear_, how very…_nice_ to see you making friends, for once in your life." Came a very faulsly sweet voice from the compartment door.

"Is it my imagination, or did the temperature suddenly drop?" Harry whispered to Hotaru.

"Kikyo." Kioko hissed in regard to the girl at the door. "I see you found your way out of hell." She said.

Kikyo waved her finger and made tisking sounds at Kioko. "Tisk, tisk. You never _could_ control your disgraceful tongue." She said.

She dressed in very rich blue robes with jewelry adorning her person. Her pure black hair was straight and let to hang free with two locks down her front and the rest down her back, reaching to her knees in the back and to her belt in the front. Her eyes were also black, and her skin was pale, though not as fair as Hotaru's of course. She was rather pretty, but she wore a good deal of makeup, seeming to _try_ and outstrip Kioko, though she didn't so a very good job of it. Kioko was still more lovely in Hotaru's mind, but it might have been the haughty air about Kikyo that made her not-so-pleasant.

"Are you _trying_ to commit suicide?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kikyo turned to Draco and merely smiled charmingly, "My dear Mr. Malfoy, Kioko wouldn't dare lay a finger upon me for I am family, and she has, surprisingly, a sense of honor and will not kill her own blood." She said.

"I am thinking about revising that, just for you." Kioko hissed dangerously.

"Oh don't I feel special." Kikyo said, un-phased and smirking.

"You should, after all you're the only one of my relatives who will be going to the ninth level of hell, oh! I forgot! You already live there don't you? You just came to the surface to cause _chaos_." Kioko hissed. Only Hotaru, Harry, and Draco caught the real meaning behind that.

"Kioko!" Hotaru gasped, but Aushran stopped her.

"I _really_ don't think you should get involved." He whispered, looking quite causious.

__

'Kioko you know_ better than to accuse her of working with Chaos!!!'_ Hotaru exclaimed in the Silent Language.

__

'Hotaru, I honestly wouldn't put it past her.' Kioko responded.

"Did you say something?" Kikyo asked.

There was a bit of a pause. Then Kioko began swearing in parcel tongue. "WHY!?!?!? WHY!?!?!?!? WHICH GOD DID I TICK OFF TO DESERVE THIS?!?!?!?!" Kioko demanded to the ceiling, causing both Aushran and Kikyo to stare at her. The next moment Kikyo was gone without another word.

"I think you scared her off." Draco mused.

Kioko paused, "Well then I should do that more often if it gets rid of her that quickly." She said. 


	36. The Hat's Riddle

A/N: The poem in this chapter is original, it is our baby, and if you insult it we will send everything painful after you. We spent nearly forever working on it and making it perfect. KIOKO HAD TO HELP ME AND WE WORKED VERY VERY VERY VERY (many times over) HARD ON IT!!! …and since Kioko helped a lot I cannot protect you if you insult it. PAY VERY CLOSE ATTENTION TO IT AS IT IS VERY VERY VERY (MANY _MORE_ TIMES OVER) IMPORTANT (cough hint cough). WE LOVE OUR POEM, IT IS OUR PRECIOUS!!! IN FACT WE WORKED SO HARD ON IT IF YOU DARE TO COMENT ON IT AT ALL WE WILL DARE YOU TO WRITE SOMETHING BETTER!!!! (Kioko: and not only will we dare you, we will skin you alive and feed you to all that is unsavory in Tarterus, which is the entire population of anything hell couldn't handle mind you!!!)

__

Journal Entry, Sorting once again: The last time there was any sorting I had been on the stage, now I was sitting down with Kioko and Draco on either side of me and watching as the new first-years were being sorted into their separate houses. The number of first years was rather low this year, according to Kioko and Draco. I wasn't surprised. Parents would probably rather their children go to other schools than Hogwarts, especially after all that's happened, Voldemort's return and the fact that his main target is in_ Hogwarts would probably give them reason to be afraid._

When the sorting hat was put into place its voice then rang out with song.

(A/N: THIS IS OUR VERY VERY VERY (many times over) PRECIOUS POEM! PAY ATTENTION!!!)

"Now once again I sit before you

To sing a song of tradition

To sort those who are of the newest generation

But not today can I deter

For a message I must deliver

To those with whom the fates doth play

To help you through the coming day

Creation by Separation

Destruction by Separation

Harmony by Separation

Silence draws them all

Darkness is your ally, your enemy

Sacrifice of a mother lives on inside

There are shadows in your home 

Let them be your guide

Love is a fragile thing

Loves betrayal cost them all

Its effects continue to ring

Loves death brought the fall

An end to everything

Two fathers two mothers their children come to see

They never left the living plain on which they came to be

But in the stone they stayed unknown

Yet out again they've come, they've shown

Silence to be broken

A voice to be heard

The mares of night be shared

Your curse might yet be cured

Pages record with words unheard

Stars in hand unleash the past

Too late the lesson learned

The actions and words of the last

Your Chaos is around the corner

When Steel meets Ebony the chains shall appear

Greatest of Blacks will be before her

The trapped shall unlock the destruction that's near

The gate is open, two boxes within

One is death, and one will win

Surrounded by demons

Surrounded by dark

The planetless solder

Guards its heart.

The Birthplace of all

Could bring rise

Could bring fall

Conflict shall decide

The fate of all

Soft eyes, empty eyes to see anew

Violet, black, gray, 

Those eyes reside in few

Eyes to come and save us from

That which hates the new"

(A/N: And now I will make sure you all know that a good half of this poem, and maybe more, should be credited towards the _real_ Kioko, who is my muse, and would not let me be until the poem was perfect)

__

I cannot believe I remembered all that, but I suppose it's for the best that I have it written down. You can imagine the reactions. Whispering in the great halls, worried looks on the professors, and many eyes pointed in my direction. It's not secret that I have a large role in all of this, and it's obvious the hat was referring to the senshi.

In any case, the ceremony was forced into session, despite the hat's strange riddle. Three first years were put into Gryffindor, three into Slytherin, two into Ravenclaw, and four into Hufflepuff. Then it was time for the others to come up and be sorted.

"Now, for the first time ever, Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, welcomes Transfer students from other schools," said Professor McGonagall. She then unrolled another scroll and read from it. "Alchemy_, Roku." She called._

Roku walked up on the stage. "Yo." He waved. I caught the professor rolling her eyes. Roku looked at the stool, "Do I have_ to sit on that?" he asked._

"No, you may stand and put the hat on yourself." The professor sighed.

Roku picked up the hat and put it on his head. "What a fashion statement." He said sarcastically, making several students snicker. Kioko, however, rolled her eyes.

"What a git." Draco whispered.

"I couldn't agree more." Kioko returned.

"Slytherin!!!" cried the hat. The Slytherins cheered, though some were unenthusiastic. Especially Kioko, whose head hit the table with a 'thunk', causing those closest to look at her as she hit her head again.

"I hate_ irony," she hissed, then she proceeded to start swearing in parcel tongue._

I would have warned Roku not to come over, but he was paying attention to nothing save Kioko. Who looked up to see where he was headed. I'm not sure what look she gave him, but it should have warned him not to sit down beside her. Still, he continued to smile charmingly and sat right down in the seat beside her, causing everyone who knew what was happening to stare and visibly move away.

"Oh dear." I sighed. Instantly Kioko reacted. I swear her temper is going to get her into trouble one of these days. Though it seemed she'd have to be facing a very, very_ powerful opponent before she would be in trouble for she, picked him up, slammed him into the table with a move I'm sure she adopted from Glaive practices, and threw him out the window. Yes the window, and these windows aren't low, oh no, they're fairly high up on the wall. And that's not to mention how far from the outside ground it was, which was rather far._

Now everyone_ was staring. Professor McGonagall was the first to regain her composure. "Miss Night! That is _not_ the sort of way we expect our students to accept their guests!!!" She exclaimed loudly._

"HE DESERVED IT!!!" Kioko yelled back.

"Kioko!" I exclaimed to quiet her, "Please." I said more quietly.

"Professor Snape, will you kindly make sure Mr. Alchemy is alright." Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, Headmaster." Snape said, leaving the Great Hall.

"Please continue Professor McGonagall." He said, sitting down.

"Right, Hametsu, Aushran." McGonagall called.

Out stepped Aushran, wearing his normal black kimono attire and with his long hair gathered in a ponytail behind his head. I allowed myself to feel all the pink colors of emotions flying around the female portion of the school and shamefully giggled. I was sure the same thing happened when Roku came around, but I just couldn't resist the temptation to see how the school was reacting to my brother.

He was taller than Roku, not by too much, but still taller. So he had to kneel down to his knees for McGonagall to put the hat on his head. It looked like he was a knight, the way he moved and the way he seemed had a very Celtic air. "Slytherin!!!" The hat exclaimed. Cheers erupted from the Slytherin table.

"Is it just me, or did I just hear a lot of sighs from the other three houses?" Kioko whispered snickering. I blushed and giggled, feeling really guilty for doing so.

Aushran walked over to our table, moving like a shadow, his eyes downcast as if to keep people from noticing him even though he looked quite out of place. He seemed to be aiming to sit at the end of the table. But when he passed my chair it was as if something had his hair, and it did. Kioko had grabbed his long hair down near the bottom and wasn't letting him continue the way he was going. "Now where do you think you're_ going?" she asked. "You signed over the rights to your 'notice me not' sign the minute you met me."_

"I assume you want me to sit down." He said, moving back so his hair wasn't being tugged.

"Now what ever gave you that idea? Sit, sit!" She ordered, grabbing his kimono and forcing him in the chair next to her. A small giggle that I didn't mean to let out escaped my throat. Kioko instantly gave me a sharp look.

"Was that really necessary?" Roku's voice arose as he appeared in the Great Hall, ringing out his hair with Snape leading him.

"Night, Kikyo." McGonagall called. Kikyo stepped out elegantly.

"CURSE YOU FOR SHARING MY LAST NAME, CURSE YOU, YOU—" Kioko yelled, but Aushran stopped her by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Please, don't." He said calmly.

"Aushraaaaan_. That was _my_ seat." Roku wined._

"Ahem! If we are quite finished!!!" The professor exclaimed, looking at me as if expecting me to stop all of this. I held up my hands to show her there was really nothing I could do.

"You shall not sit there." Kioko glared.

"Oh but I must! I don't get to sit beside such radiant beauty every day after all," he said, flashing her another charming smile.

"THAT'S IT!" Kioko exclaimed, she picked him up and was about to throw him out the window again.

"MISS NIGHT IF YOU THROW HIM OUT THE WINDOW ONE MORE TIME YOU WILL BE IN DETENTION FOR A WEEK!!!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

I looked over and noticed that Dumbledore was having a very hard time suppressing a large surrey of laughter, Professor Snape seemed rather amused, and most of the other teachers also looked like they were laughing a bit. Especially the new Astronomy teacher, who looked as though he was having a ball.

Kioko merely shrugged at the Professor's threat, "Fine." She said, she then turned and threw him at the wall, on the other side of the Great Hall. Roku fell, and then miraculously got back up, though looking a bit dizzy from the impact.

"I think I'd rather be thrown out the window, thank you professor." He said, clutching his head with one of his hands. Aushran started chuckling.

"AHEM!!!" Everyone finally turned their attention back to McGonagall. "Thank you!" She huffed, placing the hat upon Kikyo's head.

I could feel_ Kioko directing very…disturbing threats towards the hat. Not in the Silent Language, just loud and forcibly enough that I could get the basic idea. She was probably portraying these things through her eyes towards the hat if her thoughts could penetrate my defenses. "Ravenclaw!" The hat exclaimed, seeming rather nervous._

The Ravenclaws stood up and cheered loudly as Kikyo swept down towards the table with elegant grace.

I looked up, almost in shock when I saw that Roku had taken a seat across the table from us. I was too polite to say it out loud, but I was certainly thinking about how utterly reckless he had to be to do something like that.

"Suicidal mudblood." Draco whispered, I nudged him.

"Griffon, Kagen!" McGonagall called.

Kagen seemed fairly meek, not solemn like Aushran, reserve, as if he was unsure of a lot of things. He didn't exactly keep his face down. Hi let it stay up, but his deep magenta eyes were downcast, as if he was avoiding direct contact. He had blood-red hair, his bangs were down to his chin, while his back hair was kept in a ponytail, as it seemed to be the fashion for the school they came from apparently. It was hardly as long as Aushran and Roku's hair, however.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat exclaimed. Once again the Ravenclaws stood up and cheered.

"Sodin, Liam!" McGonagall called.

He was different; in fact Liam seemed the opposite of Kagen like how Roku was the opposite of Aushran. He looked at the crowd with a confident profile and almost dared it to try and bring him down. He had sky-blue eyes and his hair was platinum blond, a light silver that was shoulder length. Though it was a bit spiky and he had a head-band on. He seemed to wear his wizarding robes like a motorcycle jacket.

"I'll bet I can tell you exactly where he's going." Kioko whispered to me.

"Really? Where?" Roku asked. She gave him a sharp glare and turned her head back to me in a bit of a snobby gesture, which was rather unfair.

"Gryffindor." She told me.

"Gryffindor!!!" Called the hat.

"Ha! I was right!" Kioko said, leaning back in her seat as the Gryffindor table cheered jubilantly. "I'll bet the Hufflepuff girls are complaining right now. 'Three cute guys and we didn't get one of them!'" She said.

"Three? Red not your color?" Roku asked, looking over at Kagen.

Kioko twitched. I was currently trying to look inconspicuous in all of this. Wallflowers don't normally get dragged very deeply into uncomfortable situations like this. "No," Kioko said, "Idiots are not my type."

"Ah, the Gryffindor." Roku said. I inwardly sighed. Annoying her on purpose like how he did with Aushran had to be the worst possible way to attract Kioko's affections.

Calmly, Kioko picked up the silver bowl of pudding, lunged forward, and slapped it on his head, pudding side down. The pudding spluttered down his face, in his hair, down to his robes and all over the place.

"Um, Kioko is that really necessary?" I asked as she went back to eating.

"Mmmm, chocolate. My favorite." Roku said, licking the pudding from his face with his fingers.

Kioko stopped eating, she picked up a serving spoon that was suppose to be for the pudding, brought it back and then hit the metal bowl on Roku's head with it. It emitted a loud ring and the look of pain on Roku's face was rather…funny actually. He suddenly fell backwards in his chair, the bowl of pudding covering his face when I looked over to make sure he was alright.

"Roku-san?" I asked, almost scared that he'd finally fainted from all the physical abuse.

"Just Roku is fine." He said, taking off the bowl and smiling up with his face covered in pudding. "No need to be formal right?" he asked getting up and positioning his chair back the way it was.

"'No need to be formal'?" Kioko quoted. "Call me anything but Night-sama and you'll find there are things much worse than being thrown into a brick wall." She said.

"Oh I'm already quite sure there are." The next moment a fork was thrown just a millimeter away from his head and went into the stone wall behind him. Roku looked at it nervously. "Well, at least my beautiful face hasn't been mutilated."

"Hm, that would_ be a pity wouldn't it?" Kioko asked, fingering a knife._

"Miss Night will you please stop threatening the transfer students with sharp pointy objects?" Dumbledore called out, drawing anyone who wasn't watching at first to look over and see the spectacle. "And Mr. Alchemy, will you kindly stop provoking our resident knife thrower?" He asked.

"Oh goodness, Headmaster, I'm not provoking her, I'm hitting on her!" The next moment there was a knife in Roku's shoulder. Roku winced and gasped in pain. "Okay, I'm provoking her." He said.

"Normally, Mr. Alchemy, I would give Miss Night detention for this, but since it is, indeed, your fault, I will merely have to ask Miss Night to kindly stop throwing our knifes and tell you to go to the infirmary. Mr. Snape, would you kindly show him the way?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Of course." Said Professor Snape.

And so went our first day at Hogwarts. Kioko was fuming quite a bit while we were making our way back to the common room. "He's going to be there, I just know_ it." She hissed._

"Kioko, why do you hate him so much? I mean, merely flirting with you can't make you hate someone this much." I asked her.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't know?" Kioko answered.

"Not really." I confessed.

"Fine, I don't like his hair, happy?" She said.

I sighed and let the subject drop. I could pick it up again when we got into our room to discuss the sorting hat's poem where we could speak in private.

When we entered sure enough, I saw Roku sitting on one of the couches, surrounded by the entire female Slytherin population, a few of which I knew weren't single, and others I could hardly picture lingering around a guy like how they were. I was rather surprised at the spectacle, mostly because I felt I knew Roku's personality already and it didn't seem like he'd be quite as annoyed with his position as he looked.

He perked up when he saw us, though, and sort of waded through the 'mob' towards us. "Aushran! Hotaru! Lady Night." He said, sweeping into a bow when he greeted Kioko, who looked ticked and annoyed at the same time.

"Roku, I hope you'll excuse me but I have to do this favor for my friend." Aushran said.

"Go ahead Aushran, we'll be waiting for you." He said, not taking his eyes off Kioko, who was giving him a glare in return.

But Aushran didn't leave; instead he reached over to grab Roku's shoulder gently, around his neck. The next moment Roku's eyes closed and he slumped to the floor. Kioko and I both looked at Aushran. "You know pressure points?" Kioko asked gleefully.

Aushran merely shrugged and picked up Roku. "Here you are Ladies." He said, tossing Roku onto the couch with little effort. But now some of the girls looked as though they were going to switch attentions towards Aushran.

Then Kioko did something that was so out of character I stood still in utter shock for a few moments. She jumped up and down, squealing "Thank you! Thank you!", and then hugged him before running off to our room. Ausrhan's voice broke my stupor.

"You know, I haven't known her for that long, but I am quite sure that is completely out of character." Aushran said, seeming to be in a good deal of shock himself.

I couldn't keep it down any longer. "(Giggle)…(Giggle giggle)…" And I continued to let out bursts of giggling that I was trying hard to fight off.

"Okay, why is everyone standing around like statues and why are you giggling?" Asked Draco, who had just come in.

"You don't want to know." I got out before running on to the room in order to hide my fits of giggling. I finally made it to our room, finding Kioko was changing the bed cover's colors back to what we had them instead of green and silver. I was still giggling of course, making the animals look at me strangely.

"What's with you?" Kioko asked.

"I should be asking you that. You just acted so out of character the entire Slytherin common room is still standing around in shock." I told her, unable to stop giggling.

"But why are you giggl—" Realization donned on her face, "Oooooh no! No, no, no, no_! I was just thanking him for getting Alchemy off my back!" She defended forcibly._

"Oh but, I think you and Aushran would look just so sweet together." I told her.

"I've just had too much sugar!" Kioko retorted, though her face was still red.

I still giggled and shook my head. I sat down on my bed, now for the serious stuff. I took out a piece of paper and my quick pen and had it write down the hat's poem, word for word. I then handed the parchment to Kioko, whose face went solemn once she knew what I was preparing to discuss.

Kioko repeated the poem once, and then sat down beside me so we could look at it together. "Okay, the best way to crack riddles is to look through them stanza by stanza. First one was merely the hat saying that this was a message to be delivered to the Senshi through him. The second one is this:

Creation by Separation

Destruction by Separation

Harmony by Separation

Silence draws them all

"What do you make of it?" She asked.

"I don't know," I shook my head. "Perhaps it's talking about the houses, but that hardly makes sense. Creation, destruction, and harmony are three completely different ideas. How can being separated cause us to create and_ destroy something? And didn't the hat say that we should harmonize _together_ and not apart last year?" I asked._

"'Silence draws them all', maybe it isn't talking about the houses." Kioko said looking at me.

"But what would he be talking about? The three words?" I asked. "We're suppose to combine, not separate. And how can silence draw everything if they're suppose to separate?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"I say we go on to the next stanza." Kioko suggested.

"Darkness is your ally, your enemy

Sacrifice of a mother lives on inside

There are shadows in your home 

Let them be your guide" She read.

"Darkness is our ally? Perhaps it means that we should keep in secret, and being our enemy means that it isn't good for the other side to know things we don't." I said.

"The new weapon?" Kioko asked.

"Probably, we don't know what it is, and that's our enemy." I answered.

"Okay, what's it mean by 'Sacrifice of a mother lives on inside'? That just makes no sense to me." Kioko told me shaking her head.

I sighed, "Me neither. Let's move on. 'There are shadows in your home/ let them be your guide'. What do you think?" I asked.

"Shadows in our home…Well, maybe it has to do with something on Saturn? It was the shadowed planet." Kioko suggested.

"Or, it could mean the shadows themselves. When it's dark I can see everything perfectly, and I can feel silence around me, I see the waves of it and I feel like I can manipulate them. Maybe that's what it means." I suggested.

"Or both. Let's move on."

"Love is a fragile thing

Loves betrayal cost them all

Its effects continue to ring

Loves death brought the fall

An end to everything"

"I think I know." I said. "In some of my nightmares, I heard her scream out that someone killed the one she loved. That's probably why she came out in the first place."

"Yeah, I think I had that same nightmare. Okay, next one:

Two fathers two mothers their children come to see

They never left the living plain on which they came to be

But in the stone they stayed unknown

Yet out again they've come, they've shown" Kioko and I looked at each other questioningly. "I have no_ idea what that's suppose to mean, and I get the feeling that we'll be looking at this poem a lot during this one year alone." She said._

"It's meant to guide us, we should try hard to figure it out as soon as possible." I said. "Let's read the next one."

"Right:

Silence to be broken

A voice to be heard

The mares of night be shared

Your curse might yet be cured" We looked at each other again, though this time it seemed we knew what it meant. "'Silence to be broken' can refer to the answers we're seeking being shared by 'A voice to be heard'." She said.

I nodded. "'The mares of night be shared', nightmares, we share the same nightmares."

"'Your curse might yet be cured', well, those images are like a curse. But how do we cure it? We've shared our nightmares, it hasn't been working." Kioko said.

"I don't know, maybe when the 'Silence is broken' the curse will be lifted because then we'll know what's going on." I told her.

"Makes sense, sort of, now for the next one:

Pages record with words unheard

Stars in hand unleash the past

Too late the lesson learned

The actions and words of the last

"The Book of Silence." Kioko stated plainly. "That's what the first line states."

"But, I've tried to get it to tell me something, it refuses to give me information and comes up with blank pages." I said.

"'Stars in hand unleash the past', something with stars, maybe something has to be triggered in order to get the book to tell us these things." Kioko said.

"The Star Lights? Maybe they have something to do with the book." I said.

"'Too late the lesson learned', probably refers to Selenity and how she thought Mistress 9 was just Saturn's problem." Kioko suggested.

"Sounds plausible, 'The actions and words of the last', probably has something to do with what's inside the book." I said.

"So the Book of Silence was that one remaining record that Setsuna was talking about!" Kioko concluded. "But how do we make it tell us what happened?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps the Star Lights have to touch it. 'Stars in hand unleash the past', maybe it's referring to the Star Light's hands." I offered.

"Dunno, maybe. Let's move on:

Your Chaos is around the corner

When Steel meets Ebony the chains shall appear

Greatest of Blacks will be before her

The trapped shall unlock the destruction that's near

"Well, that's a bit straightforward about what it's referring to." Kioko commented.

"We know Chaos is around the corner, but…what does it mean 'When Steel meets Ebony the chains shall appear'?" I asked.

"Maybe it's referring to Riddle, 'The trapped shall unlock the destruction that's near', Riddle is trapped by Chaos, the chains might refer to Chaos's hold on him. But the two middle lines, I don't know what they might mean." She said.

"Wait, the Ebony Key, remember what Harry said?! There's something else Chaos is after, like a set of one power or something. 'When Steel meets Ebony', 'Ebony' can be the Key, and 'Steel' is probably something else. He wants the Ebony Key, which we know is in Azkaban. But what's the Steel suppose to refer to?" I asked.

"Dunno, maybe some sort of sword, or another item that's usually made from steel." Kioko offered. "'Greatest of Blacks will be before her'. Well 'her' probably means you, I mean, considering your position in all of this. And 'Greatest of Blacks' could_ mean Sirius Black, remember you saved his life in the Department of Mysteries?" She said._

"So Sirius has something to do with this as well." I considered.

"Looks like it, of course 'Black' could also mean darkness like 'Ebony'. Could mean that you're the one who defeats Chaos." She said. "Anyways, let's move on." She said.

The gate is open, two boxes within

One is death, and one will win

Surrounded by demons

Surrounded by dark

The planetless solder

Guards its heart.

"Okay, remember when Dark Saturn said in that one nightmare that when I was reborn the gate to Tarterus would be open?" Kioko asked.

"Mistress 9 wants the boxes? What would be in them if it was surrounded by demons?" I asked.

"I don't know, but 'The planetless solder/ Guards its heart.' Sounds a lot like me. Greaaaaaaat_." Kioko sighed. "I just _happen_ to be top on the list of what we suspect is an enemy greater than Chaos. Don't I feel special?"_

"At least you're not harboring her." I said with a bit of wry humor.

"Sorry Hotaru, it's just that…last year if you had told me I was 'The Guardian of Tarterus' I would have asked, 'What's a Tarterus?'. I'm starting to feel like I've been dragged into something by the fates, like all those adventure books on people saving the world and stuff? Who asked them to save the world? Who asked me if I wanted to be Sailor Tarterus? I mean, I know I shouldn't really be complaining. You have it worse off than I do, but I can't help but think this is all quite unfair." She said.

"No, it isn't fair. I wish more than anything I didn't have to be the Messiah of Silence, I feel as though Usagi could handle that sort of a responsibility much better than I could, but that's the way it is, and I'm still having to learn to accept it." I told her.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, but I just feel like it's so unfair that we aren't given a choice, or even a way out of it. Anyways, on to the next stanza:

The Birthplace of all

Could bring rise

Could bring fall

Conflict shall decide

The fate of all" She read.

"I think that means the final battle will be held in the Cauldron." I said.

"That pretty much fits. Now for the last one:

Soft eyes, empty eyes to see anew

Violet, black, gray, 

Those eyes reside in few

Eyes to come and save us from

That which hates the new" We looked at each other. "I have no idea." Kioko confessed.

"Um…well, what about those statues at the gates of Tarterus? The ones that kept Dark Saturn back in that one nightmare? You think they might be actual people?" I asked.

"Yeah, because one had amethysts for eyes, another had black opals, and the other had moonstones. Question is, how do we bring them to life? It just says that they'll come to save us from, whoever hates 'the new'." She said.

"Well, when something's new, it's pure and untainted. Without any darkness. So the one who hates the new, meaning they'd hate what was pure, must be Chaos." I said.

Kioko paused for a bit, merely staring at the poem, "IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!!!" She suddenly busted out, grabbing at her hair. "There are missing lines! I just know it! And it's purposely being vague!!! Don't you think it could be just a bit_ more specific?! It's not as if we _know_ all this stuff already!!!" She exclaimed._

"It's a riddle, a way to guide us. I think it's probably suppose to show us the way by having us guess these things. I once read this one series of books where the poem was suppose to lead the people down the right path, and they basically did what they were suppose to while_ they were trying to figure out what the poem meant." I said._

"Yeah, yeah, I guessed that. But I wish whoever told the hat to tell us the poem could have given us more clues as to what_ exactly we're suppose to be doing." She sighed._

"I know, but maybe that wouldn't be the best thing. Maybe it's being vague because if we knew what it was talking about we'd end up making the wrong choices." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Still, this whole entire thing is just so darn frustrating!" she grumped, "And I'm tired of guessing at what the heck is going on! I hate_ being left in the dark!"_

"I don't know…" I said.

"Huh?"

"I don't know if I really want an answer to all these mysteries." I confessed. "I've said this before I'm sure but, every time we gain more information, it just seems that much harder to bare. More than once I felt I was about to go mad because I couldn't handle it all. There's so much weighing down on my shoulders." I told her.

"Ah, well, we can yell out about the unfairness of it all together at least." She said, putting her hand around my shoulders in comfort. "At least you're not alone, right?"

"Yeah." I said, smiling up at her.


	37. School Time

A/N: Next chapter!!! _Finally_. I can't believe my kick left me ;_; *Sniff*

"_You_ have one busy schedule my friend." Kioko mused.

"I have Friday free though, that's a plus." Hotaru said, though she still sighed. She'd probably be using that Friday for homework.

"Hey, remember they were giving you N.E.W.T level homework last year? You'll do fine! In fact, you've got more time on your hands now, especially with sleep being cut out and all." Kioko said.

"I suppose so. How many of them are you in?" Hotaru asked. Her schedule looked like this:

Monday: Potions, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Kinetics, Care of Magical Creatures

Tuesday: Composition of Magical Objects, Rituals, DADA, Astronomy

Wednesday: Hands on Art, Charms, Ancient Magic, Conjuring

Thursday: Healing, Illusonary, Herbology, Natural Magic

Friday: Free

"Let's see, Potions, Arithmancy (Bleh), Transfiguration, Kinetics, pretty much everything on Monday. Composition of magical objects, DADA, and Astronomy for Tuesday. Charms, Ancient Magic, and Conjuring on Wednesday. And Illusonary and Natural Magic for Thursday. Come to think of it, I have a busy schedule as well, heh." Kioko said.

"Oh Kioko!" Called a very familiar voice. Kioko brought an empty potions bottle from out of her robes and smashed it into Roku's face.

"I thought I told you, you weren't allowed to call me anything but Night-sama." She hissed.

"Kioko!!!" Hotaru exclaimed, flinching at the sight of all the broken glass pieces and blood on Roku's face.

"It's quite alright, Miss Firefly. I have a high tolerance for pain and a good many of my own healing spells." Roku said, taking out the glass pieces and flinching as he did so. Hotaru stood back and watched as Kioko stalked off fuming.

"Really, Roku-san, you shouldn't act like that if you want to get Kioko to notice you." Hotaru said. She waved her hand over his face. All the glass pieces disappeared and there wasn't a trace of the fact that he'd been hit with anything at all on his face.

"Ah, well, I was a bit hyper yesterday, you can't _imagine_ how much caffeine is in Code Red Mt. Dew. You'd think there was quite enough in the original soda but _nooooooo_." Roku shrugged. "It's worn off, I won't be so, what was it? Oh yes, I won't be so suicidal today." He told her.

"You might not want to even say hi to her, she's still annoyed with you and she can keep a grudge for years." Hotaru told him.

"So I noticed." He murmured. "Anyways, what do you have first tomorrow?" He asked holding out his schedule to look at it.

"Potions. You?" Hotaru asked.

"Same thing, as well as Aushran. Is Kioko there too?" He asked hopefully.

Hotaru sighed, "Yes she is. But still, you need to back down a bit."

Roku waved it off, "Ah, don't worry. My good looks and ridiculously large ego haven't failed me yet." He joked making her giggle.

"Kioko doesn't like large egos, and if you continue to flout like that you'll just annoy her even more. She doesn't like it when people call her things like 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous', and for that matter she doesn't like people who complement her only to get in her good graces." Hotaru told him.

"I'll remember that, thanks Firefly. Oh, Aushran's in the library by the way." He said as an afterthought.

For a moment Hotaru wondered why he'd think she wanted to know where Aushran was, but mentally waved it off, thinking it _would_ be rather nice to see him again. "Okay, thank you." She smiled as they parted ways.

Aushran was in the library, yes, but he wasn't reading. Instead he had his easel out and was painting instead, calmly trying to ignore the goings on about him, meaning all the girls who seemed to be lingering around him. Hotaru fought back another giggle and walked around to see what he was painting. It was a portrait of the library itself, with people here and there, studying and talking a bit. At least, that's what it looked like it was going to turn out. He was just now getting to the actual painting as he had finished the sketch.

"Ohayo Aushran-kun." Hotaru greeted.

"Ohayo gosaimasu, Hotaru. {How have you been?}" He asked in Japanese.

"{Alright. Does the library suite your early morning painting schedule?}" She asked playfully.

"{Library's tend to attract a calming aura, and plus I like books.}" He answered, working on the hair of one of his people.

It was rather rude to talk in Japanese around the others, who couldn't understand what they were saying. But it had turned into a bit of an ongoing thing because neither of them had been speaking it for such a long time it was like they were thirsty to do so. "{It is rather relaxing to be in a library, mostly because you're not suppose to speak real loud.}" Hotaru said.

__

'Then perhaps we needn't speak at all.' Aushran said, using the Silent Language so fluently it seemed as though he had used it since his birth.

__

'I agree, it's nice to have quiet.' Hotaru responded, not really thinking about it. But Aushran didn't suddenly jerk his attention to her, he didn't even act like hearing her was abnormal. He merely continued to paint.

__

'Most others seem to think we have to fill a room with noise.' He went on. His painting continued as his brush strokes were done with such a smooth motion that it was fascinating merely watching him. _'There's animosity in here now.' _ He said, mentally sighing as he could no longer paint the serene scene.

Hotaru let herself feel the emotions around her, jealousy, anger, annoyance. She suddenly realized what was causing it and felt rather guilty, but at the same time had to fight down the urge to laugh. The others were annoyed that she, of all people, was talking to Aushran. _'Then maybe you should finish the painting some other time.'_ She said to him.

__

'Agreed.' He said. He pulled out his wand and whispered a spell to dry the paint, and then put it and his easel all up in his small artist bag. _'Let's go outside so I can continue your portrait.'_ He offered.

__

'Okay.'

The air outside was nice, it was a bit cloudy, but not so much that it was threatening to rain. There was a nice breeze too. Hotaru found it a very peaceful setting, a nice place to sit down and enjoy the weather.

Aushran didn't seem to notice they were speaking to each other in the Silent Language, he seemed to think it completely natural, which meant that was how he and his family communicated without using words.

********

The next time Hotaru saw Roku he had an ice pack on his head and a nastily bruised lip. "Good evening Firefly. Pardon me but, it hurts to smile so you'll have to be content with a blank stare." He said good naturedly.

"Shouldn't you get that healed?" Hotaru asked.

"Tried, apparently Lady Hex knows a curse that keeps all healing spells from working correctly. Madam Pomphry told me I'd have to heal these up naturally." He answered.

Hotaru sighed, "Now I think Kioko's being a bit unfair." She said, she waved her hand over his face and touched his ice pack. His lip shrank back to normal and he let the ice pack fall off his head. There wasn't a trace of anything on there. Now he was able to give her his charming smile.

"Thank you, Milady. I shall remember you in case she has a bad day again." He said bowing to make her giggle again.

*******

__

Journal Entry: Today went by fairly slowly I guess, or quickly for some people. It isn't really over for Kioko and I as we're not going to sleep. I found an actual spell that keeps you awake, however, so the potion will no longer be necessary. Kioko's reading right now, and I'm writing of course.

I'm not going to go back into the 'why me' or 'what in the world is happening' thing again, it's getting old. I don't know how many times I've written those kinds of things down in this book, though I suppose the purpose of a journal is to record your thoughts and let them out on paper. It helps releave me so I suppose I'll say it again. Why me? There, I wrote it down, yet I still don't feel any better. I feel like laughing at myself, but not too much better. Sigh.

I've noticed something over the last few hours we've been in our rooms, Kioko seems to have an itch on her left cheek, but I don't seem to see any sort of rash there. Oh dear, I must be desperate if I'm noting things like this. Wonder if Harry's scar has been giving him trouble. I also wonder if he's had any more of those dreams. Ron and Hermione seem to be hanging around each other a bit, wonder why. Harry and Draco have become like Kioko and I, somewhat. Kioko says she and Draco are both going to turn Harry Slytherin if they aren't careful. "Which we won't be." She says.

I like Roku-san, he's rather fun to hang around, and he's charming. I can't help but wonder why Kioko won't just give him a chance, he is rather handsome. I've asked her why she suddenly hates him, but all she can tell me are things that really shouldn't matter. "I don't like his hair.", "He dresses funny.", though her "He's so immature" excuse does have some substance.

I wonder what tomorrow will be like, after this week things will settle down into a schedule, as it did before. But, something's odd, I feel like there's something we're missing, well, we know there's something we're missing, I guess I just feel like things seem too quiet, however absurd that might sound. I imagine things might be a bit hectic in the Great Hall on mornings, especially if Roku-san decides he's going to continue bothering Kioko. I think Kioko likes Aushran, but I know she won't admit it, not even to me. I'm not going to do something unfair like read her mind though, so I'll just wait for her to tell me on her own.

Though she has_ been quite a bit more open towards me now that she knows I've been living those nightmares as well. It's like we now share the same pain, though we have discussed a few…touchy subjects._

"I'm not sure if they're worse for you or for me." Kioko said.

"Well, you're the one who dies."

"Yeah, but you're the one who kills me, what's worse? Being the one who's killed or the killer? I think it's worse for you emotionally, I mean, I can see that Dark Saturn isn't you, so it's just the pain of living my own death by the hands of Mistress 9. You, on the other hand, have to experience the fact that you're killing a friend." She told me.

"I suppose…can we change the subject?" I asked her.

"Actually, I think this is something we need to discuss. I want to make it clear that you_ are not the one to be blamed for this. It's Mistress 9 remember? I don't want you thinking that you're actually the one who killed me." Kioko had said._

"Thanks Kioko, that means a lot." I'd told her, feeling better.

I suppose I don't have much more to write down, I'd just start being repetitive. So I suppose I'll stop here, maybe look up some spells or something that might help in my classes.

*******

"It's been 3 months and they _still_ have yet to fix, their, food." Kioko grumbled, frowning at her eggs. "They're trying to kill us I tell you! Let's hope they didn't do anything to their biscuits this time around either." She said. She took a biscuit and examined it closely.

"Perhaps we should try finding a spell that will take the worse of the spices out of the food." Hotaru suggested.

"If there is such a thing." She said. Kioko decided the biscuits were safe to eat and started eating them. Hotaru followed her example.

"Maybe if I asked Michiru-mama to send us some Somba noodles..." Hotaru said.

"Somba? Yeah, those are good." Kioko mused.

"Night? Up before it's downright necessary? I think I'm shocked." Draco said sitting down beside Hotaru.

"Uh, don't eat the eggs." Hotaru warned him. Draco put his fork down.

"Now really, Draco, I'm hurt! You call Harry by his first name yet you're still referring to me by my last name. Come now, aren't we friends?" Kioko asked.

"Friends don't threaten each other." Draco mumbled.

"Draco, we're Slytherin." Kioko told him.

"Good point." He said.

"Hello everyone, how are we doing on our first day of—OOF!" Roku exclaimed as Kioko backed her chair up into him. "But I haven't done anything yet!" He exclaimed holding his stomach.

"Key word being yet." Kioko said grabbing a few biscuits. "I'll see you in Potions, Hotaru." Kioko said getting up to leave.

"You'll see me there too!" Roku called.

"Don't remind me!!!" Kioko yelled back.

"If you want a girlfriend I suggest you pick someone else. Keep going after her you'll eventually redefine the term suicidal." Draco told him.

"Ah, but Malfoy, I don't want just _any_ girlfriend. I'm not _that_ big of a flirt." Roku said sitting down.

"Ah so you want the one girl in Hogwarts who'd sooner skin you alive than sit next to you? You have very dangerous tastes, Alchemy." He said.

"I suppose I'll just leave you two to talk, Sayonara Roku-san, Sayonara Ryuuza." Hotaru said. She kissed Draco on the cheek and left with a few biscuits in her hands.

*********

Draco, Kioko, Aushran, Roku, and Hermione were all in potions with Hotaru. She wasn't surprised that Harry wasn't taking the class, Professor Snape only accepted students who got E's and above. In fact, very few Gryffindors got O.W.Ls for that class, Hermione had to be the only one there who was in Gryffindor house. The rest were Ravenclaws and Slytherins actually. Hotaru noted that Kagen Griffon was there, looking solemn and even a bit frightened.

Seating arrangements were a bit…forced on our part. Kioko hovered over the seat next to mine, looking around hurriedly. "Aushran! Be a dear and sit by me." She said, grabbing his sleeve. She pulled him over to the seat beside her and had him sit down.

"What's going on?" Asked Draco, taking the other seat beside me.

"Kioko's making Aushran sit beside her because she doesn't want Roku to." Hotaru answered. Just then Roku poked his head around Aushran.

"You took my seat _again_, Aushran." Roku wined.

"I had no choice in the matter." Aushran stated impassively. Kioko looked rather smug.

"Oh, well in that case I'll just sit behind Lady Kioko so that I may admire her beautiful hair." Roku said smiling.

Kioko looked like she was about to die as she lowered her head down to the desk and hit it gently several times upon the wood. Hotaru had to fight with herself to keep from giggling.

Aushran grabbed Roku and forced him to sit down in the seat next to him. "No, you'll sit down here so I can keep an eye on you." He said.

"_Thank you_!" Kioko exclaimed, sitting back up.

"Good morning class." Mr. Snape swept into the room, his robes swishing as he walked to his teacher's chair. He eyed Aushran, "Mr. Hametsu, I like to expect my students to be wearing their Hogwarts uniforms, much as I agree with your taste of wardrobe. Rules are meant to be followed." He said.

"I understand Professor, it will not happen again." Aushran nodded his head respectfully.

"Good." He said going on with the lesson. "I understand that all of you have passed the exams to excel in Potions, but, let me tell you, it will not be as easy as you think to get through these classes. I expect top marks from now on because, now, I know that you are able to get those marks. Laziness will not be tolerated." He said as he started writing instructions on his board. "We shall begin with a potion called Bliss because it renders the drinker into a state of complete thoughtlessness and, well, bliss for exactly 3 hours. But, if made wrongly, it can destroy the mind. The slightest error can be fatal, and I would not suggest even thinking about drinking your own potion until I teach you the spell that will help you make sure you got everything correct. Now, begin!" he ordered.

Hotaru studied the instructions for a few minutes and then began the potion.

After a few moments there was an explosion to hotaru's right. She looked over and saw Roku coughing up some black smoke. He looked burned all over and his cauldron was completely gone. He looked up and grinned, despite his current state, "I guess I wasn't suppose to do that." He said, making some of the students snicker and Kioko burst out into laughter. Professor Snape, however, wasn't laughing.

"Mr. Alchemy! Please read the fifth line of the potion." Snape ordered.

Roku looked up and read it to himself for a moment, "Oh, I was suppose to put the firedust in _after_ the soth. My mistake professor." He said taking out his wand to clean up the mess.

"See that it doesn't happen again. You'll have to get yourself a new cauldron, I'm sure you can manage that without blowing anything up." The Professor ordered.

"Yes sir." Roku said, unphased by Snape's disapproving attitude.

At the end of Potions, Hotaru, Kioko, Aushran, and Hermione all made their way to arithmancy.

"Ugh…I _hate_ arithmancy. At least Roku isn't here." Kioko complained.

"If you hate it why did you take the class?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's a good skill to have in almost any job you might want to take. I'm good at it, I just hate it." Kioko answered.

"If you look at it as the ability to manipulate the fabric of magic and not merely extra work it isn't so bad." Aushran said calmly.

"Hey look, Kagen Griffon is in this class too, maybe we should make friends with him." Hotaru said pointing.

Kioko shrugged, "Sure, why not?" She then looked at Hotaru. Aushran and Hermione joined her.

"Huh?" Hotaru asked. "Oh, okay I'll go talk to him." She said moving over to where Kagen was taking his seat. "Hello, would you like to come sit with us?" Hotaru asked kindly.

Kagen looked up and started so badly when he saw her he knocked his books over. "Y-Your Highness!" He exclaimed.

Hotaru's cheeks reddened, "Oh please, just call me Hotaru." She told him, helping him with his books. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends, Griffon-san." She said smiling.

"O-okay." He stuttered, picking up all his stuff hurriedly to follow her.

"This is Aushran Hametsu, you've probably met him already, this is Kioko Night, and that's Hermione Granger." Hotaru introduced.

"Hey." Kioko said as a greeting.

"H-hi." Kagen returned, his face was turning an odd shade of pink.

"Pleased to meet you." Hermione said, holding out her hand to him.

Kagen nodded and returned her handshake.

"Settle down class, settle down!" Called the Professor. "It's time to get started." He told them.

"Yes! Another class without Roku!!!" Kioko exclaimed in Transfiguration. "What?" She asked when Hotaru gave her a 'look'. "Is it my fault I hate him so much? Wait, don't answer that." She said before Hotaru could say 'yes'.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kioko were there with Hotaru in Transfiguration. Because Kioko had done all the classes Hotaru had the previous year she wasn't surprised that they'd be in most of their classes together.

"Oh look, it's Liam Sodin." Hermione said pointing. Both she and Kioko looked at me.

"Hey, I made friends with Kagen, it's Kioko's turn." Hotaru defended.

"Hotaru, one word, Gryffindor." Kioko told her. "If _I_ tried 'making friends' with him he'd probably go off on that prejudice limb and insult me, a Slytherin. Therefore I will most likely loose my temper and sever any sort of relationship we might have had before they even started." She said.

"I'm Slytherin as well." Hotaru told her.

"Well, yes, but you're the designated 'Queen of Saturn' meaning 'insult me and it's off with your head', he wouldn't _dare_ say anything of the sort to _you_. Besides, you're just too sweet in any case." Kioko explained.

Hotaru sighed, "Very well, I'll go see if he wants to join us." She said, defeated.

Again Hotaru approached a transfer student, but this time when he looked up after she said hello he stood up and bowed. "Good afternoon, Your Highness," he said, "Liam Sodin, at your service!" He said.

"Um, just Hotaru is fine." Hotaru said, a sweatdrop formed on the back of her head. _Is everyone going to be calling me 'your highness' from now on?_ She asked mentally. "I was just wondering if you'd like to come sit with us Sodin-san."

"But of course! I'd love to, Hotaru. And you can just call me Liam if you like." He said smiling.

"This is Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kioko." Hotaru introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Harry Potter!" Liam said shaking Harry's hand in a very friendly manor.

"Um, thank you I guess." Harry said.

"Hey, aren't you that Slytherin who threw Roku out the window? Then into the wall?" He asked Kioko, who grinned proudly.

"Yes I am." She said smirking.

"Good going! Too bad he survived." Liam praised.

"You don't like him either?" Kioko asked, looking enlightened.

"Not really, he's just really annoying." Liam shrugged.

"_That_ I will agree with. Welcome to Hogwarts Liam." She said holding out her hand for a shake.

Hotaru sighed and shook her head, sitting down. "Please take your seats class." Professor McGonagall ordered.

Lunch went by as it normally had last year, only, Hotaru was not becoming aware exactly how much of an impact her identity had on many of the students. Everyone had their own reactions, some were now scared of her, others respected her, and still others seemed to shy away, as if intimidated for some reason. But Hotaru was beginning to feel that nothing would be the same again.

However, it didn't seem anything could keep Drane Millichent from trying to get her back on the Quidditch team.

"Oh dear, Millichent's coming, I suggest you run Hotaru." Kioko warned.

"Why would she want to run?" Aushran asked.

"Tomoe!" Millichent exclaimed.

"Too late." Kioko sighed.

"Yes?" Hotaru looked up.

"Any chance of getting you back on the seeker position?" He asked.

"Sorry, Millichent-kun, but I have a lot of things to keep up with, I don't think I should make many more commitments." She told him politely.

"Pift! Quidditch should be a stress reliever or something like that, it works for Night." He tried again.

"Millichent," Hotaru looked up smiling sadly, "I can't play normally, I know where the synch is at all times. It's not particularly fair for the other teams."

"So?" He asked, as if that seemed to hardly matter.

Hotaru sighed.

"Millichent, bug off, she said she doesn't want to play therefore you have no more business here. Don't _make_ me use this." Kioko said dangerously waving her wand towards Millichent.

"Uh…" He backed away, "Okay, yeah, I'll leave you alone now." He said walking the other way.

"I think he remembers the fact that you threw Roku out the window." Aushran said.

"Either that or he remembers all those bludgers I hit him with during our, ahem, practice sessions." Kioko said snickering.

Next class was Kinetics, in which Hotaru and Kioko were the only ones, so the classroom was one of the smaller rooms, yet still a bit too large for just a total of three people. It wasn't really needed, the two were better than the teacher, it was mostly a credit so they merely practiced difficult spells and talked a bit. The teacher sat back, considering this a bit of free time, and let them do their spells as they pleased.

"Uh, homework? Um…well let's see…levitate my teacup without spilling the tea." The teacher said near the end of class.

"Psh," Kioko snorted, she rose her hand and the teacup lifted with it. She then set it back down and Hotaru did the same.

"Oh well, that's it you're done. Have a nice day!" She waved them off.

Care of Magical Creatures was next, Aushran and Liam were there, but Kioko didn't have another class that day so she wouldn't be in CMC.

"E', 'ello there 'Taru." Hagrid greeted.

"Hello Professor Hagrid." Hotaru returned, bowing politely as she walked to the seat beside Aushran. "Aushran-kun." She greeted.

Aushran nodded in response.

"Hellooooooo, Miss Hotaru!" Liam said sitting on the other side of her. "Would Miss Kioko be here?" He asked looking around.

"No, she's not taking another class today." Hotaru said, a Chibi version of Kioko popped into her head saying 'thank the gods!' and she giggled a bit.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

*********

__

Journal Entry: I decided to save most of my homework for that day until night, so I'd have something to do, and yet I've already finished it all and I still have 4 hours left with not much to do, unless I want to work on something for myself.

Kioko's trying to get my book from me so she can research traps and such to use on Roku. Well, Roku-kun doesn't really deserve such punishment, she might think so, but I rather enjoy his company, so I'd rather not be in any way responsible for Kioko's retaliation. So, that's what she's doing, researching by using books from the library.

Something's about to happen. I can feel it, something big is underway, and it has to do with Chaos and the Hat's Riddle. Something's coming, if not it's already here.

I feel it approaching, but I don't know what it is. Maybe it's something coming physically nearer, maybe it's some event coming soon. I don't know, it scares me. I feel like the silence is warning me, it's carrying messages of fear, confusion, pain, and others I can't identify to me from far away places. Harry feels it to, I just know it.

Hotaru stopped her pen, "Kioko," She said, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Kioko looked up.

"It's happened, something's happened." She said, her eyes were wide, as if they were trying to see what was going on. The Silence formed shapes in the air, almost like human shapes. "It'll be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow, and in only a few hours everyone will know and be talking about it." She said.

"Hotaru? What—?"

"I can feel it." Hotaru whispered.


	38. Escape From Azkaban

A/N: HEY!!! Next chapter already!! Hm, I suppose I felt guilty for leaving all you guys hanging out there, and sorry to Mr. Dimension for making you fall off my cliffhanger. Heheh, that was funny. Anyways, enjoy!

"DEATH EATER ESCAPES, EBONY KEY STOLEN FROM AZKABAN!" Read the headlines of the daily prophet. Kioko folded the paper and started reading the article. " 'Last night at exactly 3:07 it was discovered that the Death Eater Sereth Lestrang, brother-in-law of the late Bellatrix Lestrang, had somehow escaped. Only a few minutes prior the Ebony Key, which is used to unlock Azkaban's locks went missing. It is suspected that another Death Eater broke in, took the key, and released Lestrang. The Ministry of Magic can't say, or won't say, how this happened, so this assumption is all we have for now…'" Kioko set the paper down and frowned. _'You knew. You knew this happened, right when it did.'_ She said to Hotaru exclusively. _'Even before they found out, you knew. How?'_

'I don't know.' Hotaru answered, speaking to only Kioko so no one else would hear them. Kioko looked very solemn, and so did Draco for some reason.

"_Another_ breakout? This is going over the edge, you'd think they'd be upping the security at Azkaban!" Roku exclaimed, looking abnormally serious now. Aushran remained impassive as always, but Hotaru suspected he was worried as well.

Kioko crumbled the paper up, looking rather odd for some reason.

__

'Guys?' Harry called, speaking to Kioko and Hotaru directly.

__

'We know. We just finished reading the Daily Prophet.' Kioko said back.

__

'It's not that, it's, Hotaru, I had another vision. Meet me in the lobby after supper today, I really need to talk to you about this.' He said.

__

'Alone?' Kioko questioned.

__

'No, you can come too if you want, but…no one else.' He answered.

__

'Okay.' Hotaru said, finishing the conversation.

That entire day was a mess, people were panicking more than usual. "Not another one!!!" Some exclaimed. "What's an Ebony Key?" Others would ask.

Composition of magical objects was Hotaru's first class that day, and only Kioko was there. The next was rituals, with just Roku and Aushran, though nether seemed to feel like speaking. And then, they entered DADA, and just about everyone was there who was 6th year, especially those from the DA that Hotaru recognized.

Galaxia entered the room, or rather swept into it, with a very concerned look on her face as she stood before the class. "Put your books and wands away for now. Help me clear away the desks if you would." She told them. Everyone moved to obey her, and soon the room was cleared out with everyone standing around, waiting for the next orders.

"Defense, isn't just about being able to keep a good shield up, it's also about offense as well." Glandria started. "So, we'll be learning offensive magic. Also, I have the Headmaster's permission to begin training you with physical weapons. But, we'll also be going over quite a few little things you'll need to know. Needless to say this will probably be your hardest Defense Against the Dark Arts year you've experienced. You'll have a good deal of homework because we will do all hands-on activities here in class." She told them.

"Yay!" Exclaimed some of the students. Galaxia had to smile.

"Of course, that might not be such a bad thing considering your, ah, previous teacher." She said. "As for weapons, I'd like us to get a good feel for a large variety of them." She said seriously. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Night, you two have been trained in the art of the glaive by Hotaru, is this correct?" She asked. The two nodded. "Good, you two can help train these others along with Hotaru." She said.

"But, but their incompita—" Kioko began, but Hotaru stopped her. Kioko leered at Hotaru, "Alright alright, but I don't like the thought of any of them having a glaive in their hands! They're liable to really hurt someone! Meaning me, on _purpose_!"

"The blades will be dull, and enchanted so they will not harm anyone." Glandria said.

"Does that mean ours will be dull as well?" Kioko asked.

Glandria gave Kioko a hard look, "Yes." She said flatly.

"You mean I have to use mortal-crafted weapons?!" Kioko exclaimed.

Glandria rolled her eyes and sighed, "I am quite sure you will live." She said as Hotaru giggled. Glandria waved her hand over to the corner where several glaives appeared. They then floated into the air on Galaxia's silent command and met the hands of each student, including the three who already had glaives of their own. "These won't be yours to keep because they haven't been sharpened, and I'm not going to give you any real weapons unless you prove you can really use them. Some of you may have good talent for some weapons, and may not for others. Yes Mr. Longbottom?" She asked when Nevil raised his hand.

"Um, I have a question. How are we going to practice, you know, with these in a small room like this?" He asked.

"Oh, that's simple. Hotaru, would you kindly enlarge the room for us?" She asked, turning to Hotaru.

Hotaru nodded and summoned her wand so the spell would be easier. She raised it up and murmured a prayer under her breath. The entire room stretched out before the student's eyes so that it looked more than big enough for them all to practice in at once. Everyone stared at her.

"How'd you do that?!" Someone exclaimed.

Hotaru blushed a bit, "I studied up on dimensional magic during last year." She told them.

"It shouldn't be surprising." Hermione spoke up. Her meaning was more than clear, "It shouldn't be surprising, considering the fact that she's the Queen of Saturn.", and people nodded their agreement, making Hotaru blush a bit more at all the attention she was getting.

"First, everyone please line up in a strait line before me, and give yourselves plenty of room." Galaxia told them. "Now, Hotaru's a master of this particular weapon, though she may not seem like it. Therefore I'm going to have her give us the basics for today as the glaive is one weapon I never could quite use." She said with a humorous air.

__

It's just like her to chose the one weapon I've mastered as our first weapon. Hotaru thought, mentally laughing. "Try to match my stance please." She said, holding her glaive out in front of her. "Now, step foreword and do a vertical slash. Then step back, and do a diagonal slash one way, then another way. Repeat this so you can get the feel for your weapon." Her soft voice said as she did the moves herself.

It seemed either Hotaru was a good teacher, or the students were determined because of the escape that they were going to be ready for when the War actually began to fire up. But they seemed to be getting the hang of their glaives. After a while of practicing katas she had them spar with each other in pairs, with a good amount of space between them of course. That's when Kioko, Harry, and she could walk around and help people who were having a bit of trouble.

After a while of this it was time to put the glaives away and pick up their wands. "A stunning spell is good, but not the best." Galaxia told them.

"Professor?" Someone raised their hand.

"Yes?"

"Is it true that, you know, what they said in the paper…about you…Tomoe and Night? That you're…different?" They asked.

Glandria smiled softly, "Yes, but only partly. We are stars." She said, "And our duty is to protect the stars, such as earth. I'm not suppose to go into detail, you'll find out soon enough." She said kindly.

"Are you still, um, are you…"

"Human? Of course we are! We're just _different_ humans, that's all." She said, "Now, considering that you are 6th year Defense Against the Dark Arts class, we should not have a problem in responsibility, using this spell I am about to show you." She continued. Galaxia then pointed her wand at one of the desks over on the side of the room, "It's not very common, however, which will be a good thing. _Adistum_!" She exclaimed. A huge ball of fire shot from her wandpoint and the next moment several of the desks near the one she had pointed to were on fire.

Gasps came up from the students, everyone stared at Galaxia's handy-work in disbelief. "I didn't know there _was_ a spell that was so offensive!" Someone exclaimed.

"I did." Kioko said grinning as Galaxia shot water from her wand to dous the flame and repaired the desks. "Watch." Kioko pointed her wand at another group of desks. "_Adistum_!" She exclaimed. Her fireball wasn't exactly as huge as Galaxia's, but it was big enough to set two entire desks on fire.

"_Fontis_." Glandria sprayed water on those desks as well. "Very good, Ms. Night, you can help teach the class how to use this spell." She said.

"_What_?! _Again_?!" Kioko exclaimed.

"Showing off has its price, you do realize." Galaxia rose her wand into the air and several chairs appeared in a row, with a lot of space between them. "I _hope_ none of you will shoot at your classmates." She said with a rather foreboding tone of voice.

Homework would be studying up on several curses and how to avoid them. The next class was Astronomy, which very few people were taking, but Kagen and Aushran were there along with Kioko.

"Glandria makes for a great DADA teacher, even if I _did_ have to dodge several missed fireballs." Kioko said as they walked into class.

"At least most were small." Hotaru returned smiling.

"Psh, yeah, except for Aushran's!" Kioko said, jerking her thumb over to Aushran.

"Sorry, you just seemed to come out of nowhere." Aushran apologized.

"Somehow, I don't think it's worth getting into the line of fire just to get away from Roku." Hotaru said.

"For _you_ maybe." Kioko sighed. "Hey, look, it's Kagen." She said pointing. "Over here Kagen!" She waved.

Kagen blushed a bit and hurriedly went to take a seat with the three. Hotaru noted curiously that he took the seat beside Kioko. "Hi." He greeted. "I didn't know you all were taking astronomy too." He said.

"Oh yeah, I like stars, stars are pretty." Kioko joked, making Hotaru giggle.

"I like to paint, and stars make good backgrounds. There's also a magical quality to the art when you get constellations and planets in their right places." Aushran said shrugging.

"Oh."

"What about you Kagen? Any special reason you're in this class?" Kioko asked.

"Well, I was thinking about getting a job in Astronomy." Kagen said. "I like it, not sure why though."

"Well, now that we all know why those four are in here, would anyone else like to share their thoughts on astronomy?" Asked the new teacher, seemingly appearing out of thin air. He was a man, probably no older than 30 or 40 years and he had a rather handsome face. But there was a single streak of white hair on the left side of his head. He seemed to be showing off that white streak by pulling all his black hair back into a tight ponytail. He had a very wise air about him, and had blue eyes that, for some reason, reminded Hotaru of Dumbledore. Maybe they were distant relatives. He had an easy way about him, like someone who wouldn't be so quick to judge anyone.

There were only 4 other people in that class, and they all laughed a bit. "I like looking at stars." Said a Hufflepuff.

"Yeah," Most of the others agreed.

"I am Nilrem Silverstar, or Professor Silverstar to you. Now, the question you all may be asking is whether or not my last name is a conspiracy to the fact that I am your astronomy teacher." He said, making some of the students snicker. "That in mind, it should not be hard to remember my name. Now, let's get started with the Sagittarius constellation." He said, turning to the chalk board and started marking on it. "Called the Center of the Galaxy by most, it's considered a nexus in its own right, though drawing power from it is hardly possible…"

"You think it's coincidence that Professor Silverstar is having us study Sagittarius?" Kioko asked.

"It could be, assuming everything is conspiracy is a bit rash, but that's not to say it isn't a good idea." Hotaru said.

"He seems suspicious to me, reminds me way too much of Dumbledore to be safe. Maybe he knows something that could help, you think?" Kioko asked.

"Perhaps, but it's too early to tell. Let's ask him about it next week." Hotaru suggested.

"Right, for now let's consider the escape." Kioko said sitting down at their usual library table. "When's supper by the way?" She asked.

"In an hour." Hotaru answered.

"Good, we have time before your little meeting with Harry. You think he saw it too?" Kioko asked.

"He probably did. Of course Riddle would know, so therefore Harry would know."

"That is unless Riddle's sending him false information again, we can't risk another mistake." Kioko mused. "And I'm pretty sure Harry will be less lenient to believe everything he sees from Riddle's perspective."

"Yeah. So, apparently Chaos wants the Ebony Key and whatever the Steel is." Hotaru said considering.

"'When Steel meets Ebony the chains shall appear'." Kioko quoted. "It would be a good idea to memorize that poem." She commented.

Hotaru nodded her agreement and took out the paper she had written it on. "But what do they _do_?" She asked. "What will really happen when they come together? I mean, other than the fact that Riddle's being controlled becomes evident." She commented.

"I dunno, but if Chaos wants them, there has to be a reason, something else…" Kioko said considering.

"Something having to do with Sirius maybe? It did say 'Greatest of Blacks will be before her'. I'd consider Sirius very noble." Hotaru said.

"That is assuming they're talking about the Black family." Kioko said. "Assumptions aren't a good idea, and that riddle was very vague. It could be something entirely different, or another Black. Perhaps…wasn't Draco's mother related to Sirius in some way?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Hotaru trailed off.

"My mother's dead." The two jerked their heads to Draco, who sat down beside Hotaru with a letter in his hand.

"W-what?!" Hotaru gasped.

"She killed herself, right after she got home from the train station." He crumbled the letter up in his fist, there was a mixture of anger and sadness on his face, but mostly anger.

"Ryuuza…" Hotaru took his hand in hers, he gripped it firmly, as if holding on to her for support.

"It's all…father's fault!" Draco said.

"How? How is it…" Kioko said, looking odd herself.

Draco sighed, and passed the letter to her. "This is the note they found with her body, addressed to me."

Kioko smoothed the paper out and read it aloud. " 'Draco, I'm sorry about everything that's happened and I want you to know that I love you. Stay away from your father, and from the Dark Lord. And tell your friends, tell them that the Dark Lord's master is close, very close.'" She read. "'Your Chaos is around the corner'…" Kioko quoted, looking at Hotaru. "Is it possible, that Chaos is residing somewhere near Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Maybe in Hogsmede, Rings would be where he is if so." Hotaru said nodding.

"What?" Draco asked.

"The Hat's Riddle," Hotaru answered, "It's trying to warn us, but it's so vague we don't know what it's talking about." She said.

"I see." He nodded.

"Hey, I have an idea." Kioko said, taking out her quick pen and a few pieces of parchment. She took Hotaru's paper, the one with the poem written on it, and looked at it while her quick pen started scribbling things down on the first paper. "Well make copies of these, and hand them out to everyone. So no one can forget the Hat's Riddle." She said.

"Good idea." Hotaru said. Kioko handed Hotaru her copy when she was finished. Hotaru brought out her own paper and quick pen and started making copies while Kioko did the same, using her own copy as an example. "Here, Draco, you can use my old pen." Hotaru said, giving him a copy and some paper as well.

"Right." He nodded, a serious look on his face as he worked.

By the time supper rolled around the three had a lot of papers with that poem on them. The top of the parchment read "Hat's Riddle", and the bottom said, "Copy onto another paper and pass it on."

"Surely this'll work. If some people don't copy and pass out others will, and we can still make more. Let's get some of these to the others as well." Kioko said, gathering up her stack. She then smirked, "Too bad Umbridge isn't around anymore, I'd like to see her try and make a rule that kept us from passing around the Hat's Poem." She snickered.

"Heh," Draco nodded, "Speaking of Umbridge, I almost wish I could have seen her face when she read that article about Hotaru being the Queen of Saturn." He snickered.

Hotaru sighed and shook her head, "You two." She said laughing a bit.

They gathered their papers and stood up to go to the dining hall. Some people were already there, so they could pass them around anyways. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were there, apparently they'd made good friends with Liam because he was sitting with them. "Here, take these and pass them around today. Keep one to make copies with though." Hotaru said, giving them a handful of papers.

"'The Hat's Riddle?' Oh." Harry nodded knowingly.

"You too." Kioko said, giving Liam some as well.

"But, why? It's not like it really means anything." Liam laughed, but he stopped when Kioko eyed him seriously.

"You have _no_ idea. Just pass them out." She said. "And try to discern the riddle as well, we need all the help we can get."

"I'm, not sure I understand." Liam said seriously, looking hard at the riddle, as if trying to decode it with his eyes.

"You should know something about what's going on, I imagine everyone _should_, if they read the paper at all." Draco said. "And everyone should be reading the paper nowadays." He said.

"Well, yeah I know we're in some deep crap right now, but still. None of this poem makes sense." Liam said. "Except this part about the 'Steel' and 'Ebony'. I imagine Ebony is for the Ebony Key that was stolen from Azkaban last night?" he asked.

"Right. See? Even you can decode some of it. We're trying to get everyone to help figure it out, some people might have clues as to what it means." Kioko said.

"I'm going to pass more around." Hotaru said, moving to the other tables. She started giving the papers out to other people, "Here, please copy this and give it to someone else." She'd say until all her copy papers were used up.

By the end of the day everyone had a copy of the Hat's Riddle.

*******

__

Journal Entry: Not much progress so far, at least everyone has the poem now, though not many have any idea what it means. It was probably a good idea to do that anyways, even if we don't benefit much.

After supper I met Harry in the Lobby, Kioko had Quidditch practice today so she wasn't there.

'Let's try not to talk aloud.'_ Harry suggested, talking directly to me._

'Good idea.'_ I agreed. _'What is it you needed to talk to me about?'_ I asked._

'The escape. I had a dream last night, as you can probably imagine, with Voldemort…er…Riddle in it. He was happy of course, but…apparently, well, it's not Riddle who wants the Ebony Key, or the Steel Lock. It's, um, it's Choas, and Riddle ordered that man, Sereth Lestrang, to come here because Chaos was residing around Hogwarts. Though not even Voldemort knew where.'_ He said._

'We thought so, perhaps he's in Hogsmede, or hiding somewhere else. I doubt he'd actually be _in_ Hogwarts, considering _who_ all is here.'_ Harry said._

'We have to tell the Senshi.'_ I stood up in my chair._

'Yes, but, there's something else. Chaos is here, because the Steel Lock is here.'_ Harry said._

My eyes widened, 'When Steel meets Ebony, the Steel Lock is the Steel!!!'_ I exclaimed. _'Let's go.'_ I said. Harry nodded and we both went to Glandria's chambers hurriedly._

When we got there, I immediately told Glandria everything, and she promised to contact the other senshi. But cautioned us against telling everyone about it.

Of course, by tonight Kioko knew everything.

"Oi, of course_ the Steel Lock would be near Hogwarts. I suggest we ask Dumbledore where it is, though it's too soon, I think, to rush into anything." She mused._

"Let's try taking it one step at a time. Chaos won't attack us directly, hopefully he doesn't know that we know he's near Hogwarts." I suggested.

"Though he'll probably figure that out if more Senshi show up. Either that or get suspicious." _Kioko added._

"Let's think about it tomorrow and start on our homework. Thinking about it too much might overload us." I said.

"Good idea." Kioko agreed.

So, now we're waiting for it to be morning, we've already finished our homework.

******

The next day Hotaru had Hands On Art with just Aushran in the class. The teacher decided to let Aushran work more on Hotaru's portrait, but after half an hour she wanted Hotaru to paint a picture as well.

Charms was the next class, and everyone was there it seemed. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Aushran, Roku, Liam, Kagen, Kioko, and even Kikyo. Needless to say it wasn't a class Kioko was going to like in the future.

"Someone's out to get me, I just _know_ it." Kioko mumbled, looking miserable.

"Good afternoon Lady Hex!" Roku perked up beside Kioko. Kioko glared at him and kicked. The next moment Roku was on the floor, curled up in a ball, and in a lot of pain.

"Kioko!!!" Hotaru gasped.

"He was asking for it!!!" Kioko defended.

"Always on the offensive, aren't we Dear Kioko?" Kikyo asked, taking the seat on the other side of Hotaru.

__

Oh dear, what's going to happen now? Hotaru asked mentally.

"It's hardly lady-like to kick a man." Kikyo said.

"This seat is taken." Draco growled from behind Kikyo.

"My apologies, Mr. Malfoy, but I would much like to get to know Miss Tomoe better." Kikyo said politly. Hotaru sank in her seat.

"That's it, prepare to bleed." Kioko growled, about to lunge after Kikyo.

"No! Kioko this is hardly the time!!!" Hotaru exclaimed, holding Lady Hex back.

"When I get my hands on you, you scheming *****, I'm going to skin you alive with a rusty potato peeler!!!" Kioko threatened.

Kikyo looked affronted, "Why, what makes you think I'm scheming anything? I merely want to make acquaintance with the famed Hotaru Tomoe. Is it such a surprise?" she asked.

"Move _out_ of my seat!" Draco ordered.

"Allow me." Roku said, he then picked up the chair Kikyo was sitting in and carried her to the other side of the table. Kioko then picked up Kikyo's things and threw them.

"For once, Roku, I'm going to have to thank you." Kioko said when he came back.

"You'll pay for this humiliation, Kioko _Dear_!" Kikyo called.

"I seriously doubt it!" Kioko returned.

"_Aushraaaaaaan_, you took my seat _again_!!!" Roku wined as Aushran had sat down beside Kioko.

Aushran motioned to the seat on the other side of him. "Sit here." He instructed. "Where I can keep an eye on you."

Roku sighed, "Where's the trust people?" he asked.

"I left it in my room." Kioko answered.

Her next class was Ancient Magic, in which Kioko and Aushran were with Hotaru. "_Thank you_." Kioko said to the sky. "No more annoying people!!!" She exclaimed.

"You're too hard on Roku, Kioko. I mean, he's really not that bad." Hotaru told her.

Kioko rolled her eyes, "He's annoying as heck to me and I don't want anything to do with him. By the way, Aushran?" She looked over with little stars in her eyes. "Could you teach me how to make Roku faint like how you did that one time?" She asked sweetly.

"Um…I suppose." Aushran agreed nodding.

"YAY!!!"

"Oh Kioko." Hotaru sighed.

Lunch time was after at, then Liam was with Hotaru and Kioko in the next class, Conjuring. Which went by very well, to Kioko's slight surprise.

"You know, you're a Gryffindor, and I'm a Slytherin, we should _not_ be getting along so well!" Kioko exclaimed when the class let out.

"Yeah, about that. I've been wondering why people keep saying that when I've been seeing Slytherins and Gryffindors getting along. I mean, Malfoy and Potter seem like good friends, that Aushran seems like a nice person, Hotaru's sweeter than sugar, and you're, well, how do you describe Lady Hex in a fun way?" He asked laughing a bit.

Kioko shrugged, "Dunno." She said laughing. "Hey, Hotaru, why don't we go fly a bit before supper? We've got about…oh, I'd say an hour and fifteen minutes left. Wanna join us Liam?" She asked.

"Sure, let me go get my broom and I'll meet you guys out." He said nodding.

"Right." Kioko nodded.


	39. Ball Anouncement

A/N: I'm really sorry about not updating very often. Some stuff has been going on in my so called 'life' and it's getting harder and harder to write anything on this. I just have to be in the right mood, you know? Otherwise it comes out crappy and I delete the entire thing to do over, so that's just wasted time. Also, I'm working on this story I'm hoping to get published, yes you may roll your eyes at me now. Thank you. Anyways, I'm going to _try_ and update, but I'm not sure how well I'll be able to manage it.

__

Journal entry: Well, the next day I had some odd classes, so not many people I knew were in them with me. In fact, Kioko wasn't in two of them.

First was Healing, in which Aushran accompanied me. Not much happened, other than the lesson. Aushran is quite reserve and mostly let me start up conversation. The next class was Illusonary, in which Kioko, Roku, and Aushran were in, so there was a bit of an odd scene there. Kioko, of course, made Aushran and me sit on either side of her and, again, Aushran made Roku sit beside him.

"I can't seem to trust you very much." He says.

"Why Aushran, I'm hurt_!" Roku would return, smiling._

Though, that wasn't all. While we were trying to cloak our cups to look like rats, without using transfiguration, I looked over, rather alarmed at Kioko's snickering, and find that Roku had suddenly taken on a very…large_ nose._

"Miss Night, though I'll have to commend you on your skill, I'm afraid I'll have to take 10 points away from Slytherin." The teacher scolded.

"Oh, but I really don't mind Professor. At least she's not ignoring me." Roku said, dispelling the illusion over his nose by himself.

"The point was not to amuse you or make you happy, the point was to embarrass or otherwise make you uncomfortable, you're not suppose to, UGH I give up!!!" Kioko exclaimed throwing her hands into the air.

"On second thought, 10 points back to Slytherin, you bring it on yourself Mr. Alchemy." The teacher corrected.

The next class was Herbology, Aushran was the only other in that class, in fact he was in all my classes that day, but, so was Kikyo. And I was certainly glad that Kioko decided Herbology didn't interest her much.

"Why, hello Miss Tomoe, Mr. Hametsu. How are you today?" Kikyo greeted merrily.

I nodded politely to her, "Fine, thank you." I said as she took the place on the other side of me.

"You're certainly much more lady-like than my dear Kioko. How is it that you two are friends I wonder?" She asked.

"We have some things in common." I said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Kikyo may look and act completely innocent, but I could tell different. She was_ trying to get close to me just to get at Kioko, but why? I couldn't figure it out, maybe it was some sort of sibling rivalry, or cousin rivalry in their case._

"She's such a wild-tempered girl, and she has very little tact. I mean, why in the world_ did she throw Mr. Roku out a _window_? I admit she never liked boys, but don't you think that's going to far?" Kikyo asked me._

"Well, yes. But that's the way she is." I said, being perfectly polite about it. "Sure Kioko has her downsides, but that's her. And, I think, she's suppose to be that way. You don't honestly expect one of the only Dark Senshi to be particularly good, do you? Everyone has some good and some bad in them, one side is just more apparent than the other at times." I told her.

Apparently it never occurred to Kikyo that Kioko would be…a star or a Senshi. Apparently she didn't read the Daily Prophet, or her parents didn't talk about it much. Because she had a bit of a surprised look on her face when I mentioned Kioko was a Dark Senshi. It was even more apparent when she asked.

"Dark Senshi? What do you mean?" Kikyo asked.

"Don't you read the paper?" I asked digging into my little plot of earth. "It should be common knowledge about who we are now. The Stars world and the Wizarding world haven't completely merged quite yet, there may be a war between the two once Voldemort has been defeated." I said.

"And then the muggle world will have to merge as well, right?" Aushran asked. I looked up questioningly and he merely shrugged. "It's only expected, we can't continue to trick their technology forever." He explained.

"What sort of…people, are the, um, stars?" Kikyo asked, a bit of worry in her voice.

"We protect." I answered, keeping a smile on my face. "That's what we do, we protect, and we rule. It's our right, and our duty. I will rule Saturn, and the other stars will rule their respective planets." I told her. "But, most will probably be dead by then, making way for the next generation." I said considering.

"You said, Kioko, was a Senshi as well. What does she rule?" Kikyo asked.

"That, I can't tell you. It's something not even nobility should know." I told her, and that was the end of it.

It was childish of me, I know. To intimidate Kikyo on Kioko's behalf, but, I suppose it could have been the best thing to do. We have more things to worry about than some rivalry between Kioko and Kikyo. And it'd be best if Kikyo stayed out of Kioko's path, she's gotten quite a bit stronger and more powerful since her awakening, and it's only fair to let Kikyo know that.

The rest of the day just seemed to pass by, we had some people suggest a few things the Hat's Riddle could mean, but they were wrong. Perhaps tomorrow.

I have all my homework finished for today, and I'll have free time Friday because of the way my schedule played out, though Kioko will still have some classes then. I'm not sure what I'll do, maybe talk with Setsuna-mama. I haven't been able to for a while, which is a surprise. You'd think she would be the first one I'd go to after hearing the Hat's Riddle. I'll do that tomorrow then.

*******

__

Journal entry: It's been an entire week since I've written anything, but I suppose that's because things have already set into a schedule, only takes two weeks to do it seems. Though for others it isn't so. People are still edgy, some are downright terrified now. I've been getting looks, letters, and even people coming to me for advice. Our little plan with the Hat's Riddle hasn't shown much fruit, I guess we should have expected that others would know nothing about it. The message was for us after all, so I guess it's actually best that others don't know what it means.

There've been more instances with both Kikyo and Roku. I'm starting to see how Kioko dislikes Kikyo so much, their personalities clash horribly, and it doesn't help that Kikyo enjoys watching Kioko loose her temper. I've had to hold Kioko back several times, though of course I told Kikyo off for provoking her. For some reason people seem to shrink when I give them a stern look, Kioko says it's because "That look is so alien on your face it's scary." I don't know, I don't think I've ever come off as intimidating to anyone, at least, not without my Glaive in my hand.

Rumors have been spreading about the Stars, and people seem to be comforted that we're here so I suspect they're not that bad. I haven't heard many myself, but Kioko has, and has been smirking because of them. Maybe I should_ be worried._

Oh, I did talk to Setsuna last Friday, and this Friday as well. She says she has suspicions about the poem, but won't tell me what they are. "They could be wrong, and we need to keep an open mind to the fact that anything we might suppose could be wrong. I know this sort of riddle, it's meant to be vague so that it can lead us to accomplish something while we try to figure it out. Someone sent it to the hat, and if I could find out who, it might give us another clue, until then count the possibilities but don't be concrete on any of them." She told me.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared about all of this. It's very frightening to me, the way things are going. I'm starting to feel Mistress 9 again, and I'm terrified, she's different. More powerful, more aware. I'm constantly checking my consciousness, it isn't easy. I mean, the last times she took over I didn't know until I suddenly woke up somewhere else for some reason. I feel like there's a battle going on inside of me, and I've become edgy, restless. At times I hear things no one else does, little whispers being blocked by some barrier. I can't describe it, it's so odd. And it's only been happening over the last two days. I wonder what it means.

I miss sleeping, sure the extra time is great and I'd rather not have another nightmare, but I miss sleeping regularly and having dreams.

It hasn't been easy, I am still excelling in schoolwork, the academics aren't bothering me, but everything else is. I've talked with the Senshi through one of our communicators, Usagi says things have been going slowly for them because Voldemort hasn't made many moves and they have hardly any leads on him, or Chaos. It's also been hard to keep the object of Chaos a secret. If people knew our true enemy was someone controlling_ Voldemort, panic would erupt and it'd get out of hand. If they knew what was _really_ going on, things would just collapse. I imagine the panic would cause the Muggle world to become aware of the other two, then start the war much sooner than expected._

The Star Lights are trying to get help from other galaxies, but aren't having much luck. Everyone's afraid of Chaos, only a few more Senshi would come to help, but they preferred to stay on a planet besides earth and help through long distance communication. "Help? They think they can help_ all the way from Jupiter? Cowards." Was Kioko's response to that information._

It's Saturday tomorrow, Ravenclaw is playing Slytherin in a Quidditch match, and with Kioko's beater record, I feel sorry for both sides. Especially Roku, he had the bright idea of getting the second beater position on the team, likely Ravenclaw will win just because Kioko will be busy making the bludgers go after him.

*******

Hotaru sat on the Slytherin bleachers beside Aushran, everyone else she knew was either in the game or on other bleachers. They waited for the teams to come out as Lee Jorden started off with his usual comments. "And in come the Slytherin team! Captain is still Drane Millichent as he's yet to graduate, and he probably never will!"

"Jorden." McGonnagall warned.

"And here comes Ms. Kioko Night and Mr. Roku Alchemy. Ms. Night is known for shooting the bludgers at her own teammates as well as innocent announcers and Mr. Achemy is known for constantly being on Ms. Night's one last nerve, this _will_ be interesting!" He exclaimed.

"JORDEN!!!" McGonnagall exclaimed.

"Aaaaaand here comes the Ravenclaw Team!!!" Lee switched topics quickly.

It was a good game, sort of. Between Kioko's antics, Roku's surprising skill at dodging things shot at him continuously, and Lee's 'comments', it was certainly interesting to say the least.

*******

__

Journal entry: Slytherin won the game of course, somehow Kioko was able to keep track of both bludgers at once and sent one of them continually at Roku while the other went after members of the other team.

It's been a while since I've written again, like I said before, things have just been setting into a schedule. Sure classes are sometimes…interesting when both Roku and Kioko are in the same room, but still.

Anyways, it's about 2 weeks until Halloween, I think I'm going to dress up as an angel this time.

*******

Kioko yawned and glared at the eggs and ham on her plate. "There are not biscuits today, so we'll have to eat them." Hotaru told her.

"Those house elves are on to us. They _know_ we know what they put in their food!!! So now they're going to take out all the good food! Well, I'm not going to stand for it I tell you! I'll starve before I eat this stuff!!!" She declared.

"Normally I'd say I need my strength for my classes, but today's Friday." Hotaru said, pushing the rest of her food away.

"Ahem," Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Studants, may I have your attention?" He called. The great hall gradually grew silent as everyone averted their attention to what Dumbledore had to say. "In two weeks, as you all should know, it will be Halloween. And we have decided that, because our last ball worked out so well," His eyes sparkled a bit, "We're going to have another one on Halloween night. Which gives everyone enough time to find dates. Thank you." He announced, and then sat back down.

Hotaru looked over and saw Kioko suddenly blanch as what Dumbledor said hit her. She was then gone the next moment, almost faster than Hotaru's eyes could follow. "Wow, I haven't seen Night move that fast since the Triwisard ball was announced." Draco mused.

"Oh dear, she doesn't really like balls that much. But why is she hiding now?" Hotaru asked.

"Remember last year when she couldn't turn right or left without getting asked out?" Draco asked.

"Oh. She's not very fond of boys." Hotaru couldn't help but giggle.

"Especially not Roku, speaking of which," Aushran turned his head. "She ran away." He said before Roku could ask.

"Oh well I'll just have to find her then won't I?" He said grinning as he walked on.

"You're suicidal Alchemy! It's useless!!! All you're going to achieve is physical abuse!" Draco called. "I cannot _believe_ he got into Slytherin." Draco muttered.

"I cannot believe the way he's acting. Of course, I have never seen him lovesick before, and I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Aushran said.

"Are you going to ask Kioko to the dance?" Hotaru ventured.

"What?" For the first time Aushran lost his cool and a surprised expression appeared on his face.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind going if it was you who took her. In fact, you're probably the _only_ one she wouldn't mind going with." Hotaru said, smiling encouragingly.

"The scary thing is, I agree with you." Draco said, looking surprised himself.

"I, don't know…" Aushran murmured, running his fingers through his bangs. "I mean, I don't think it'd be…" He trailed off, not sure how to explain.

"If Alchemy's in the way just ignore him, he doesn't have a chance with Night anyway." Draco stated.

Aushran shook his head, "Never mind, I don't think I'll be going anyway." He said getting up.

"Huh? Why not?" Hotaru asked.

Aushran shrugged, "I don't dance well." He lied. But Hotaru let it pass.

"Oh well, I wonder who Harry will be taking." Hotaru mused.

"No one probably. You'll probably have to drag him by his arms and legs to get _him_ to come as well." Draco pointed out.

"Hm, you're right. So I suppose that makes three people I have to convince, make that four. Kagen doesn't seem like the type to come without some persuasion." Hotaru considered.

"You're going to get everyone to come?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course! With all that's going on, we all need to do something to relax ourselves." She answered getting up. "I'm going to go talk to Setsuna-mama. See you later." She told him, kissing his cheek before leaving.

******

"Oh! Hotaru, glad you're here. You have Fridays off right? Good, I need some help over here if you would." Setsuna said. Hotaru suddenly recognized Nevil laying down on the bed.

"What happened?!" She gasped.

"I don't know, it looks like he was attacked. His leg's broken but I can't mend that and that nasty wound on his arm at once. Looks like whoever did this magically made it start to infect. He would have been dead had Mr. Potter not been out an about late last night." Setsuna said.

"Harry was out? Did he say why?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes, he said he had another dream. He'll probably want to tell you about it but, right now if you wouldn't mind helping." Setsuna said.

"Oh! Of course." Hotaru placed her hands over Nevil's leg and let her natural ability to heal flow from her and into his leg. As an affect, it seemed Silence went on to the rest of his body and soon his other wounds mended and his arm looked as though nothing happened to it.

"Well, getting better at that I see." Setsuna said, smiling.  


"I suppose. I haven't been using Silence much lately, so I'm not sure how much it has been unlocked yet. I can feel it of course." Hotaru told her. "What do you think happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, we'll have to ask him that. Mr. Longbottom if you would kindly wake up we require a moment of your time." Setsuna announced, nudging him a bit.

"W-what?" He blinked awake.

"Are you alright Nevil?" Hotaru asked, concerned.

"Yes b-b-but h-how…where am I?" he asked, a bit dazed.

"The infirmary. Can you tell us what happened?" Setsuna asked, patting his forehead with a damp cloth.

"I, I'm not sure. I saw someone out in the halls when I was going back to the Gryffindor dormitories, and…I don't know." He said, rubbing his head.

"Do you remember what they looked like?" Setsuna asked. "Male or female?" Nevil shook his head. "It must be a mind whip charm. Oh well, do you remember Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"No, was Harry there?"

"He saved you just in time. A moment later and you wouldn't be with us. Here, take this and get some rest." Setsuna instructed, handing him some medacine. The next minute Nevil was out cold. "So, did you come here for any particular reason?" Setsuna asked.

"No, not really. I'm just wondering what all is going on." Hotaru answered.

"Well, let's see, Fudge is this close to being thrown out of office, we still can't find out where Voldemort, or Chaos, is, we have our hands full with reporters trying to figure out what's going on, not to mention the load of mail we seem to be getting. I don't suppose you've been getting a shower of mail lately have you?" Setsuna asked. Hotaru shook her head. "Good, I've been trying to screen out all that, you have enough to worry about anyways." She huffed.

"What about the merge between worlds?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh well, there's so much going on with Voldemort that the wizarding world is welcoming us with open arms because we are a form of protection. They don't know all the details yet, and I'm sure when everything cools down and they _do_ there will be a war." She sighed and shook her head. "I suppose all we can do now is pray it doesn't get so bad you have to destroy everything." She smiled jokingly. Hotaru smiled back, despite the fact she didn't think that sort of statement could be made a joke however you said it.

********

"Kioko! You can't stay in here _all day_!!!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Watch me! I swear I am _not_ going out there!!! You can't make me!!!" She declared, grabbing her bed railing to prove her point.

"But it's so nice out! Pleeeeeease?!" Hotaru asked.

"Oh no you don't, stop it, stop it!!! AVERT YOUR EVIL PUPPY DOG EYES!!! I WILL NOT GO!!!" Kioko exclaimed, leering at her. Hotaru continued to give her a pleading look.

Outside…

"You are manipulative, you know that?" Kioko grumbled, kicking at the ground.

"Good afterno-ACK!!!" Roku exclaimed, getting hit in the face by a flying glass veil, courtesy of Kioko. "Ow, ow, ow," He said, picking out the pieces of glass.

Hotaru sighed, "Good afternoon Roku-kun." She said cheerfully.

"Good afternoon Hotaru-chan, Kioko-chan." Roku said, switching back to being cheerful.

"WE ARE ON A LAST NAME BASIS, ALCHEMY!!!" Kioko yelled.

"You're so cute when you're mad." He said.

"KIOKO NO!!!" Hotaru cried. Too late, Roku was already flying towards the astronomy tower.

"Don't worry, Hotaru, if he dies it'll be a blessed miracle." Kioko said.

Hotaru sighed and buried her face in her hands. "Can't you at least be civil to him?" She asked.

"Hotaru, I hate him almost as much as I hate Kikyo, and that's an _accomplishment_. Whatever he's getting, he more than deserves. And it's his own idiotic fault that he keeps coming back for more." Kioko explained. Roku suddenly appariated next to them.

"I'm back!" he exclaimed.

"See what I mean?" Kioko said, motioning to him. "You must die now." She said, pulling out a dagger.

"Uh oh." Roku then started running. "HAVE MERCY LADY HEX!!!" He cried as she chased him.

"IF I HAVE MERCY YOU'LL ONLY COME BACK!!! IN FACT YOU STILL CONTINUE TO COME BACK WHEN I DON'T!!!" Kioko yelled.

Hotaru sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to keep working on it." She said.


	40. Memories

A/N: Alright, I've been _really_ bad at updating, it's awful, like seriously bad. This is how my mind has been for the past few days: BbBbBbBbBbBbBbB @.@ I CAN'T CONCENTRATE!!! I think there's something wrong with me, or with these pills, hm…*reads* 'Do not take more than once a day' phooey! *Downs the entire bottle* Hey, I feel better now, I feel like…like…BURNING STUFF!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

Journal entry, Preparations: Ever since the announcement of the ball Kioko's been a bit edgy. I can't blame her, really, but I can't seem to figure out why she's so stressed about guys asking her out. Normally someone her age would be thrilled. Not Kioko, she takes it as an insult and it's getting harder and harder to keep her at bay, especially around Roku. Why in the world_ he insists on continuing after her I don't think I'll ever know. Perhaps he really is a bit insane, either that or stupid. I mean, you can't be a very smart person to think you actually have a chance with someone like Kioko when the first thing you said to her was, "Hello beautiful." Or something like that._

We haven't seen much of Liam or Kagen, but that could be because they're not really in our houses, which also goes for not being able to see Harry, Ron, or Hermione much either. Hermione especially is very busy studying and doing homework, she has a lot of N.E.W.T.s, like Kioko and I, only she doesn't feel the need to use all-nighter potions. Speaking of which, my book is warning me not to use those as excessively as we have been, it says once and a while we need to get some sleep, though I'm loath to do so. I've gotten so use to going without those horrible nightmares, having another one now might be jarring. But, it said that if we don't get some sleep soon we'll eventually drop and just go into a coma for as much time as we've been staying awake at nights. And that_ would be worse._

So, tonight Kioko and I have decided to get some sleep, I hope it isn't too bad.

Anyways, the ball is nearing and I was able to get Silver to find me an angel outfit, I'll be going to pick it up tomorrow. Kioko, on the other hand, has been making her own costumes, actually she's been making several for some reason. I think she plans on getting our friends into them.

"Kioko?" Hotaru asked, looking up.

"Hm?" Kioko responded.

"I was just wondering, has Aushran asked you to the ball yet?" She asked.

Kioko stopped in the middle of her stitch, looking rather stunned for a moment. "Noooooo," She said, raising her eyebrow at Hotaru, "Why _would_ he?" She asked.

"Well…I was just thinking. If Aushran's my brother, remember what Silver said about you and—"

"I do not _care_ what Silver said about our past! Just because Aushran and I _might_ have been together in the past, might, mind you, we don't know for sure that he's your brother, does _not_ mean that he and I will get together in _this_ life time." She answered, there was a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks as she went back to the costume she was working on.

"Well…okay." Hotaru said, mentally sighing. _It would be so nice to see Kioko with someone, why does she have such a fetish with being _with_ someone?_ She asked herself. Ah well, perhaps Kioko just didn't like boys in that way period. It did suite her personality to be single for her entire life, but it just didn't seem good _for_ her. "Isn't there someone you'd like to go with?" She asked.

"Hotaru, the only reason I'm going is because I just _know_ that if I say I won't you'll use your manipulating puppy dog eyes on me and I won't have a choice in the matter. I absolutely _refuse_ to go with _anyone_. Not even Harry, and _especially_ not Roku, of _all_ people!" She exclaimed, with venom in her voice at the mention of Roku. "There, what do you think, would Harry look good in it?" She asked, showing Hotaru the vampire costume she finished.

"It's, um, well…it's different." Hotaru said. It consisted of black leather, the type of thing you'd expect vampires in Underworld to wear. "But why for Harry?" She asked.

"Oh, because it'll look cute on him. I made an elf outfit for Draco, wanna see it?" She asked smirking.

"Really, Kioko, don't you think they'd rather get their own costumes?" Hotaru asked, sweatdropping.

"Of course I do! But I'm not giving them a choice. Now, this one is for Kagen, what do you think?" She asked, waving her wand so that the entire outfit would fit itself in the air as if someone were wearing it.

Hotaru blushed, "Kioko! He's not going to wear that!!!" She exclaimed, "He's too shy." It was an Egyptian outfit, one that a pharaoh would wear with all the gold arm bands and lining on the hat and the cloth. But the problem was that it had no shirt to it.

Kioko smirked, "He won't have a choice, Hotaru dear." She said sadistically. "Besides, don't you think he'd look just so _cute_?!"

"Ah, Kioko, if you don't like boys, then why do you keep talking about them in that way?" Hotaru asked, blushing.

"My policy is look but don't touch." Kioko said, she then yawned. "Well, I've finished another outfit, time to go to sleep I suppose. Ich, we're gonna wake up looking like all hell has broken loose and it won't be because we _didn't_ sleep, oh no, it will be because we _did_. Sometimes I hate irony." She grumbled.

  
Hotaru set her book down and got comfortable in her bed. She then clicked off her light and Shiva jumped up to get comfortable beside her. Hotaru pet the albino tiger and rested her head down on the pillow, hoping that her dreams weren't too bad.

*******

****

"Look, Hota! A butterfly!" Exclaimed a 6-year-old boy. Hotaru looked up at the glitter of a saturnarian buttefly and giggled.

"It's beautiful Oniisan! Will you get it for me?" She asked as it flew up into the tree, it's glitter making a trail on the magenta leaves.

"Of course. Hurk!" The boy gasped, jumping up to grab the nearest branch of the tree. He pulled himself up with amazing skill and started to climb. The butterfly landed on a limb and rested on one of the tree flowers. "Now don't move you," The boy said, gently tip-toeing on the branch towards the butterfly, materializing a crystal jar in his hand.

"YOUNG MAN YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Yelled Aunt Lee.

"Wa!" the boy exclaimed, losing his balance and falling off the tree.

"Oniisan!" Hotaru gasped, running to him.

"Don't worry, Hota, I'm alright." The boy said smiling, dusting himself off.

"Climbing trees, my word! What has gotten into you boy?!" Lee exclaimed, exasperated. "Honestly, I can't take my eyes off you for one moment!"

"Sorry Auntie, but Hota-chan wanted the butterfly up there." The boy said sheepishly.

Auntie Lee sighed, "That's all well and good, but not when you can get hurt over it. Be _careful_ next time! You're lucky you have such a swift healing rate." She said. "Come along, now." She said.

The scene changed and now Hotaru was 9 years old, and so was her brother. They were following Auntie Lee into the gardens because Hotaru wanted to pick some flowers for her father. "I'll make a nice bouquet that he can put at the council table to make the place more cheery." She said smiling.

"Right, Hota, I'm sure the other diplomats will love it too." Her brother said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Now, I'd like you two to meet your cousin." Lee said, when a girl they'd never seen before appeared. She had raven blue hair tied behind her in a loose ponytail and black eyes. "This is Kioko."

"Hi, I'm Hotaru, nice to meet you!" Hotaru said, extending her hand.

Kioko looked at it a moment, but smiled and took it herself, "Likewise, princess." She said.

The scene changed again, Kioko and Hotaru were 11 and Hotaru had dragged Kioko out to some of the gardens to catch fireflies. "They're really pretty once you get some in a globe, then they blink in different places." She said.

"Why not just get one of those spheres that makes it look like there are fireflies everywhere? That way we don't have to worry about bugs and it's still pretty." Kioko asked.

"Because real fireflies have a natural beauty, and that fact alone makes it more lovely, don't you think?" She asked.

"A little poetic for my tastes, but okay sure, whatever you say Hota-chan." Kioko said shrugging.

Again the scene changes, they are now 13 years old and are meeting a boy of 15 the hallway. "Hi, my name's Riddle," He said, a myschivious grin on his face as he bowed in respect. "And this is my friend Rune." He said, motioning to the 14-year-old girl with the long copper hair who was bouncing off the walls, literally. "She found the sugar in one of the kitchens." He explained.

"So I see." Kioko said nodding, looking a bit freaked out.

"Himyname'sRuneandIliketorunaroundandscreamreallyloud!!! AAAAAAHHHH!!!" Rune said in one breath. She then started running around in circles screaming gleefully.

"It should be made a royal decree that she can no longer have anything sweet!!!" Kioko exclaimed above the noise.

"That's what I keep trying to tell my father!!!" Riddle answered. "But he just waves it off and says it isn't that important!"

"It's nice to meet you!" Hotaru said as loud as her timid voice would let her speak.

"Isn't important?! Our ability to hear isn't important?!" Kioko cried.

The scene changed again, the room was full of friends who had gotten together just to have a fun time. The inseparable pair, Draco and Harry, were looking suspicious as they watched the punch bowl. Kioko and Hotaru were talking with Riddle and Rune, who by now were a designated couple, Hotaru's brother was talking with someone else, and a young night stood at the doorway to make sure nothing went wrong in the festivities. Hotaru's eyes continued to stray towards him, wondering who he was and why his eyes seemed so cold.

Suddenly, everything seemed to collapse at once. Voices argued furiously with each other in her head, one of them was the loudest. A pain and sorrow erupted within her, it was as if her heart had literally exploded within her. She wanted to kill them, she hated them! How dare they do this to her, how _dare_ they!!! It wasn't fair, why did this have to happen? It's all their fault!!! Kill them, kill them!!!

People screamed in terror, their voices begged for mercy, begged her to stop. How she hated it when they begged so, it only fueled her furry. They were all against her, no one ever listened to her, not really. They didn't understand. If they wanted to live, they wouldn't have killed her love, they wouldn't have taken him away from her. They must pay, they must all pay.

Hotaru's eyes shot open. She was still laying down, and she was breathing regularly, but she couldn't move. She could see the silence around the room, the darkness formed and allowed her to see what was inside it.

Eventually, she could move. So she sat up and looked around, careful not to disturb Shiva, she got out of her bed and walked over to their mirror. It seemed to beckon her, as if call her to leave and go somewhere. She could go anywhere she wanted, all she had to do was wish to go and step through the mirror. Hotaru put her hand on the surface, and then she rested her head on it. No, she didn't need to go anywhere, it was unnecessary. And besides, what if she didn't get back before Kioko woke up? She'd have some explaining to do about why she'd left.

Kioko was about to wake up, Hotaru could feel her mind stirring. She walked over to Kioko's bed and sat down at the foot. "Hey." She said when Kioko sat up.

"Hi." Kioko yawned, apparently not having as bad a dream as Hotaru had. "That wasn't so bad. We had a few memories." She said. "And I saw your brother in them, but I can't remember what he looked like. Can you?" She asked.

"No, maybe it isn't Aushran." Hotaru said, sighing. Her brother didn't really act like Aushran, but maybe that was just how he was when he was younger.

Kioko shrugged, "It still could be, I mean, nothing's impossible anymore, right? Save for Kikyo reclaiming her title as a human and not hell-spawn." She said.

Hotaru sighed, "Kioko, you just can't let these things go, can you?" She asked.

"Of course not! Why should I? If she's going to be such a ***** I might as well treat her like one." Kioko said, brightening up the mood a bit more with her usual antics. "Well, I'm not normally an early riser, but if we go back to sleep we might not be so lucky. Wanna practice levitation?" She asked.

Hotaru chuckled, feeling better after her dream. "Sure." She said. She closed her eyes and called forth the silence around her. It responded instantly to her will and lifted her into the air.

"Showoff. You're using silence, not magic. I can tell, cheater!" Kioko accused.

Hotaru shrugged, "You just said levitation, not what kind."

******

"I've just realized something," Liam said, approaching the library table Kioko and Hotaru were currently occupying.

"What?" Kioko asked, looking up from her book.

"I've realized that the reason you're in here on weekends is because no one in their right minds would want to visit a library on a Saturday." He said. "And it is therefore a good hiding place."

"Bravo Sherlock Homes, next why don't you try and figure out what that riddle means." Kioko said.

"Ha, ha. The sphinx couldn't figure it out." Liam grumbled sitting down beside Kioko. He took a parchment out from his pocket and smoothed it out on the table. "I have now completely mapped Hogwarts as well as I can.

Kioko craned her neck over to look at what he had. "That's chicken scratch, and you know it. If you want a correct map, ask Harry to make you a copy of his." She told him.

"Oh sure, insult my drawing. I can't get it right and be artistic about it at the same time. Anyways, I have labeled all the classrooms and what subjects occupy them, this way I'll no longer get lost on my way from one class to another." He said.

"You spent the entire morning working on that?" Kioko asked amazed. "You have a lot of will power my friend, a _lot_. I'd have given up and swiped Harry's map a long time ago."

"Yeah, well, no pain no gain." Liam shrugged.

"No pain no pain you mean. You can gain without having any pain, and I just told you how." Kioko said.

"But the more you work for something the more you appreciate it." Liam responded, "I'm quite proud of this chicken scratch!" He said.

"Yes, I'm sure you would be." Kioko squinted at it. "I'll say this much, you got everything right at least." She said.

"Thank you. I would bow but my head would hit the table as I am sitting." He said, making Hotaru giggle.

"Hey, Hota-chan, if that book of yours is magical and can pull up almost anything we might need to know, you think it could help us with this riddle?" Kioko asked.

"No, I tried, it just comes up with blank pages, as if something's keeping it from telling me anything." Hotaru answered.

"Maybe it's under some sort of lock." Liam suggested. The two girls looked at him. "What? It was just a suggestion."

"Liam, that's BRILLIANT!!!" Kioko exclaimed, surprising Liam. "'Pages record with words unheard/ Stars in hand unleash the past/ Too late the lesson learned/ The actions and words of the last.' It's talking about the Book of Silence, we thought of that earlier. Something, 'stars in hand unleash the past', whatever that is, is the key to opening its pages. Maybe if we got the Star Lights to touch the book, it'd tell us what we need to know!" She said.

"Star Lights? What?" Liam asked.

"The Star Lights are Sailor Senshi from another part of the galaxy." Hotaru answered. "Perhaps, maybe we should try and contact them tomorrow. I'll go ask Dumbledore if he'll grant us permission to leave Hogwarts." She said.

"Right, and if we can't I'm sure Setsuna can ask them to come here." Kioko answered. "Meanwhile, perhaps Liam has some _other_ brilliant ideas on this riddle." She said, pulling out the parchment she had of the riddle and handing it to Liam.

Hotaru took up her books and put them in her sub-space pocket. She then walked out of the library as Kioko was getting Liam to think harder about the poem.

(A/N: Someone wanted Dumbledore to get a bigger part so, here he is! ^.^)

Hotaru shifted uncomfortably in front of the gargoyle, wondering how to get passed. She didn't know the password, and according to the amused expression on the gargoyle's face he wasn't going to move unless she gave it to him. Though, she could still try, "Um, would it be okay if I got through? It's not urgent, but I'd like to speak to Dumbledore if you please." She said. No good, he shook his head. "Is Dumbledore in an important meeting?" Hotaru asked. The gargoyle shook his head. "Is he doing anything important period?" He shook his head. "Is he in his office?" She asked, wondering if he really wasn't there. But the gargoyle nodded his head. "Oh, well then, I'll be entering then. Please excuse me." She said.

  
Hotaru closed her eyes and let the power of silence flow through her body. She began to float a bit, and when she opened her eyes she could slightly see through herself. She flew forward, closing her eyes so she didn't have to look as she passed right through the gargoyle and to the stairs. She set herself down behind it and willed her skin to solidify. She'd never tried doing that before, but she knew she could if she wished. It wasn't bad for a first try, though it'd be nice if she could shake off the chill up her spine that came with turning ephemeral.

"—Well I'm not so sure that's quite correct, Nilrem. You see, if Sereth Lestrang were really coming to Hogwarts, someone should have detected him. I have full confidence in the Sailor Senshi's abilities, as well as technology." Dumbledore was saying.

__

Oh dear, he is_ talking to someone. Well, the gargoyle said it wasn't important so maybe…_

"I'm sure, but, I really think we should up the guard a bit. We _do_ have a few…special people here." Professor Silverstar said.

"Special people? Special people who are special because of their astounding capabilities. Ms. Tomoe, Ms. Night, and Mr. Potter I'm sure. All of which can be considered quite capable of handling themselves." Dumbledore responded.

"I realize this, but I'm not concerned about them, I'm concerned about the other students who might get hurt in the…crossfire I suppose. It's no secret that Voldemort will be targeting Hogwarts. And think about the chaos that would occur for poor Hotaru if people found out _exactly_ who and what she was. Having the fear of the one who's _name_ people very much fear, it would cause suspicion, especially if such an event were to take place that showed this. I don't even want to _think_ about it. And the other students! I'll admit we have some, senshi here, but they can't protect everyone against an attack. I think we should ask more of the senshi to come to Hogwarts. They _are_ calling in reinforcements, mind you. There should be a few that they can spare." Silverstar said.

"Um, am I interrupting?" Hotaru asked, peeking her head into the office.

"No, no, of course not Hotaru. We were just having a friendly chat." Dumbledore said.

"A friendly chat? Albus you're not taking me seriously, you _never_ do! Good afternoon Miss Tomoe." Silverstar nodded to Hotaru. "What do you need?" He asked.

"She's here to ask me for something, Nilrem, why else would she be in my office?" Dumbledore asked, looking rather amused.

"Very well, Albus, you can continue to act omnipotent, but it would certainly help!" Silverstar huffed.

"Um, actually, I was wondering if I could have some time, Sunday, to, um, well, I was wondering if I could go see the other Senshi for a bit. Something's come up and we think we've found something." Hotaru said politely.

"Of course, Hotaru. I wasn't about to suspect you wouldn't need to leave Hogwarts once and a while. Do you need me to write you a permission slip so you won't have to come to me every time you need to leave for a bit?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, yes, that would be nice." Hotaru answered smiling.

Dumbledore took out a piece of parchment and started writing. "Anyway, Nilrem, I have no problem accepting another Senshi into Hogwarts, but the one you need to talk to about that is Miss Setsuna Teiho. Here you are Hotaru." He said. Hotaru waked up to his desk to take the parchment from him.

She bowed politely, "Thank you Headmaster."

Silverstar sighed and followed Hotaru on down the hall. "What do you think? Could the Senshi spare a few solders?" He asked her.

"I don't really know, I've been so busy with other things, I haven't had time to ask Setsuna-mama how things are going." She answered as the gargoyle jumped aside to let them out. It gave her an indignant look after jumping back into place.

"It appears the gargoyle doesn't much like you. How'd you get passed it? Did you know the password?" Silverstar asked.

"No, I went through it." Hotaru answered. "That's why it's a bit angry with me."

"I see. Interesting." He mused. "Listen, Ms. Tomoe, would you like to come into my office sometime and, well, show me your abilities? This subject of your powers wasn't much described in the Daily Prophet and I'd like to have a more firm grasp on what they are." He said.

Hotaru hesitated, it was a good idea to keep the public ignorant of the true nature of Silence, so it might _not_ be a good idea to express even a few of her abilities to the Professor. "Well, if I have time I suppose." She said, hoping that if she delayed for long enough he might forget about it.

"Good, good. Well, I'm off to do some research, see you in class." He said as they parted ways.

"Okay. Sayonara Sensei." She said waving goodbye. _Now to find Setsuna._ The first and most obvious place to look would be the infirmary, so she walked there swiftly.

"Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru called, entering the main room.

"Not here I'm afraid, is there something broken or are you just looking for her?" Madam Pomphry asked.

"I'm looking for her. Do you know where she is?" Hotaru asked.

"Sorry, nope." She answered.

"Oh, well, thank you." Hotaru said leaving. _Where could she be?_ She wondered as her feet automatically took her to the Slytherin dorms.

"Good afternoon Hota-chan!" Roku exclaimed, draping an arm over her shoulders like he would a buddy. "And how are you doing today?" He asked smiling like he normally did.

Hotaru smiled back, "I'm doing fine. You?" She asked.

"Fine, fine. Wondering what Lady Hex is going to mutilate my face with next." He said.

Hotaru sighed, "If you'd just stop being so…aggravating to her you might not have things thrown at you so much." She said.

"Oh I know, but I can't resist!!! She just has this sign plastered all over her that says, 'bother me Roku! Bother me!'. Besides, she's cute when she gets angry." He said. On impulse he ducked, and then looked around. "Oh good, so she _doesn't_ have me bugged." He said, satisfied that Kioko hadn't heard him. Then suddenly he got hit in the back of the head with a metal potion canister. "Well, this isn't the first time I've been wrong." He wheezed, rubbing his head in pain.

It was so ironic, Hotaru couldn't help but start to giggle. And of course Liam, who was beside Kioko, was just rolling on the ground in laughter and Kioko herself was beaming with pride. "Actually, I have you on radar. You see whenever you make some irritating comment, whether I actually hear it or not, I get this ping in the back of my mind that says 'kiiiiiiiiilllll', unfortunately that is an action I cannot comply with while you're in Hota-chan's good graces." She told him.

"So, what will it take to get into _your_ good graces?" Roku asked.

"Want me to give you a list? Or would you prefer me to be honest and say that, in your current state, it is impossible to do?" Kioko asked him.

"In my current state? You mean I have to get a sex change to be on your good side?!" Roku exclaimed, not serious of course.

"Perhaps." Kioko said, smirking at the idea.

"ROKU!!! KIOKO!!!" Hotaru exclaimed while Liam was still in a helpless ball of laughter.

"What?" The two asked in the exact same innocent manner. They then turned back to each other, Roku wearing a grin while Kioko had on a scowl.

"So, how'd you like to go to the dance with me?" Roku asked out of the blue.

BAM!!!

"*Wheeze* I'll take that as a no." Roku huffed, attempting to peal himself off the wall.

"Come on Hotaru." Kioko said, grabbing the girl and dragging her on down the hall.

"Hey wait for me!" Liam said, getting himself off the floor, but before he could catch up enough to follow them Roku tripped him to keep him from it.

A/N: Okay, that was a bad ending right there, but I keep running out of stuff to write!!! So I decided that it was long enough…I think.


End file.
